FAIS MOI REVIVRE FAIS MOI VIBRER
by isasoleil
Summary: Edward proprio du New Moon rencontre Bella secrétaire médicale au Seattle Grace. Son mari ne la regarde plus que comme la mère de ses enfants. Edward l'aidera à se sentir vivante dans ses bras. Se reverront-ils par la suite ? Suite concours Allocop. LEMON
1. CHAPITRE 1 : SE RENCONTRER

**Allo les filles.**

**J'ai finalement décidé de faire une suite à ce One shot… J'ai été ravi de me retrouver dans les 10 meilleurs selon les votes. JE VOUS REMERCIE INFINIEMENT POUR CET ENCOURAGEMENT. **

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que me servir de leurs noms afin de vous faire partager des histoires de mon imaginaire.

**Avertissement **: bien que j'aie utilisé, les mêmes patronymes que Stephenie Meyer, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis entièrement l'auteur de cette fiction donc le fait de publier sur Fanfiction ne diminue ou n'abroge en rien mes droits d'auteur. Ce qui signifie, entre autre, que je n'autorise aucun plagiat, en tout ou en partie. Et ceci est valable pour toutes mes fictions postées sur ce site.

**Aux voleurs sans scrupule prenez le temps de lire ce qui suit et sachez que sur aucun blog, site, ou autre support vous serez protégez, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous dénoncer.**

**Article L335-2 **  
Modifié par Loi n°2007-1544 du 29 octobre 2007 - art. 41 JORF 30 octobre 2007  
Toute édition d'écrits, de composition musicale, de dessin, de peinture ou de toute autre production, imprimée ou gravée en entier ou en partie, au mépris des lois et règlements relatifs à la propriété des auteurs, est une contrefaçon et toute contrefaçon est un délit.  
La contrefaçon en France d'ouvrages publiés en France ou à l'étranger est punie de trois ans d'emprisonnement et de 300 000 euros d'amende.  
Seront punis des mêmes peines le débit, l'exportation et l'importation des ouvrages contrefaisants.

**Bonne lecture à celle que c'est la première fois et RE bonne lecture à celles qui l'avaient lu lors du concours.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : SE RENCONTRER**

* * *

Edward, 37 ans, proprio du bar le New Moon de Seattle, marié avec Tanya, et papa de trois merveilleuses petites filles de 9 ans, 7 ans et 5 ans. Il est insatisfait sexuellement parce que sa femme a trop de tâches avec les enfants, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle lui dit. Elle ne veut pas faire l'amour avec lui, parce qu'il part à 21h00 pour revenir vers 04h00 du matin et elle ne veut pas se priver de sommeil pour lui. Il n'a qu'à trouver un employé fiable pour gérer le bar 3 soirs par semaine pour qu'il puisse avoir une vie normale. Sauf qu'Edward préfère s'occuper de ses filles le jour et après l'école pour les devoirs que de passer trop de temps avec Tanya, son caractère de chien et ses exigences à n'en plus finir.

Alors, il se contente de la baiser de la même façon depuis presque 10 ans pour qu'elle jouisse. Pas de place pour la fantaisie, elle veut être certaine de jouir à sa façon à elle. Elle ne veut pas faire des positions dégradantes et surtout pas de sexe tabou, elle veut savoir à quoi s'attendre. Edward s'en remet trop souvent à sa main droite et ses fantasmes pour jouir sous la douche au lieu d'être infidèle, c'est contre ses principes. Il s'ennuie du temps où il pouvait prendre une fille par derrière un peu plus fort et parfois de façon bestiale pour assouvir ses bas instincts, comme la plupart des mecs. Ensuite, faire l'amour à la fille, de façon sensuelle et érotique la faisant jouir au moins trois fois dans la même nuit. Avec sa bouche, avec son énorme queue et avec l'intensité du regard, la lenteur de ses mouvements en elle et des caresses la remerciant avec un peu de tendresse et d'attention en même temps.

Tanya n'était pas un réel bon coup sauf pour les fellations, qu'elle ne lui faisait plus d'ailleurs, depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps. Elle est vite devenue enceinte par accident et Edward a fait le choix de faire sa vie avec elle, même si le sexe pouvait être ordinaire, satisfaisant mais ordinaire, elle était une bonne maman pour ses filles et il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir choisi pour ça. C'est une très belle femme, mais une distance s'était installée entre eux et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait l'effort de se rapprocher.

C'est une fois de plus qu'il sortait de chez lui ce soir pour aller travailler et s'occuper de son bar alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de sexe depuis presqu'un mois. Habituellement, il se masturbait sous la douche afin de résister à la tentation, mais ce soir, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Tanya qui venait de sortir de son bain, revenait sans cesse dans la salle de bain parce qu'elle avait oublié une crème ou encore de brosser ses dents. Et vous vous en doutez bien, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se masturbe, c'était trop pervers selon elle. Il était en retard et même s'il était le patron, il était ponctuel. Il demandait à ses employés de respecter les horaires en étant ponctuels, alors il se faisait un devoir de l'être aussi.

Bella, 33 ans, est secrétaire médicale au Seattle Grace Hospital et mère de famille de trois jeunes garçons 9 ans, 6 ans et 3 ans. Son mari Jacob, travaille comme un forcené dans le garage qu'il a ouvert avec Sam et Seth deux amis d'enfance, pour terminer la remise à neuf de plusieurs modèles de voitures anciennes afin de pouvoir participer à la prochaine exposition à Santa Monica. Il est toujours à l'extérieur de la maison, dans son garage pour avancer les réparations des clients et se faire une clientèle. Ils n'ont presque plus de contacts physiques depuis des mois. Faute de temps qu'il lui dit et toujours fatigué, il s'endort devant le téléviseur avant que Bella ait terminé les tâches ménagères après avoir couché les enfants.

Mais ce soir, elle a décidé de se faire plaisir et de sortir en boîte avec ses amies. Elle a envie de se sentir Femme, trop de testostérones dans sa maison et elle veut s'habiller d'une robe avec des escarpins à talons, se coiffer et se maquiller plus audacieusement que les autres jours de la semaine. Depuis trop longtemps, Jacob ne la prend que pour la mère de ses enfants, à défaut de la prendre à nouveau pour l'amante chaude et sensuelle qu'elle était au début de leur mariage et qu'elle est toujours d'ailleurs. Elle aime beaucoup son mari, mais elle voudrait pouvoir vivre une nuit d'amour et de sexe avec lui, une nuit comme ils en passaient souvent avant que toutes les responsabilités débarquent dans leur vie.

Elle a demandé à la petite voisine Leah 16 ans, de bien vouloir venir s'occuper de ses trois trésors, afin d'évacuer un peu le stress familial et se changer les idées. Jacob étant à l'extérieur de la ville pour sa fameuse exposition de modèles anciens, qu'il prépare depuis des mois, l'occasion est parfaite. Avec Angela, elle se rend chez Alice pour former le trio inséparable qu'elles étaient au temps du lycée. Alice devenue une styliste renommée, s'est occupée de leur tenue et elles se coifferont en écoutant de la musique rythmée en dansant en sous-vêtements comme elles en avaient l'habitude à l'adolescence. Une fois prête, elles se dirigèrent vers la boîte de nuit le New Moon, où le copain d'Alice, Jasper, travaille.

**EDWARD**

En arrivant au bar, je saluai le videur et me dirigeai dans mon bureau afin de vérifier les dernières choses administratives à faire. Je saluai Emmet le mari de ma sœur Rosalie et Jasper, l'ami de ce dernier, les deux barmans les plus expérimentés de mon bar. Jasper faisait ça parce qu'il aimait ça et le faisait les deux soirs les plus payants et les plus achalandés. Emmet parce qu'il me donnait un coup de main, n'ayant pas trouvé d'employés qui prendraient leur travail au sérieux comme eux. J'étais vraiment chanceux de les avoir, mais en réalité, ils font ça pour se faire croire qu'ils sont encore aussi hot qu'à la fac. Emmet est enseignant au lycée en éducation physique et Jasper, psychologue également au lycée. Alors, ils ne risquaient pas de rencontrer leurs étudiants, c'était parfait pour eux et pour moi.

Une heure plus tard, je sorti de mon bureau et me dirigeai vers le bar en traversant la piste de danse à travers les danseurs. Les habitués me saluèrent et les femmes se tournèrent toutes pour me regarder, non me dévorer et me déshabiller des yeux. Il faut dire les vraies affaires, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Je suis grand et mince, bien que musclé. J'ai un visage à faire tomber, la mâchoire carrée, bouche pleine légèrement plus rosée, des dents bien droites et blanches, un nez fin, des yeux d'un vert exceptionnel et des cheveux indomptables d'une couleur bronze assez rare. J'ai toujours été très populaire lorsque j'étais célibataire surtout à la fac, où j'ai carrément abusé de ma belle gueule et mon charme pour mettre la moitié des filles dans mon lit. Attention, n'allez pas croire que je suis prétentieux, loin de là, je suis devenu un parfait gentleman avec le temps.

Et alors qu'il ne me restait plus qu'un groupe à dépasser pour rejoindre le bar, mon regard vert croisa un regard chocolat, un regard qui j'en étais certain je n'avais jamais vu ici. Au même moment, je sentis ma virilité se réveiller, tandis que mes yeux restaient accrochés à ce regard avant de continuer ma route. Espérant calmer petit Eddie, je pris place sur un banc devant Jasper.

-Edward, ça va ?

-Oui, salut Jasper. C'est plein à craquer vous voulez que je vous donne un coup de main ? dis-je afin de me changer les idées.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, ma copine est là avec deux amies et je lui ai promis de leur faire un cocktail show.

-C'est bon, vas-y je prends ta place.

Jasper se dirigea donc, les bras chargés de bouteilles et des verres vers une table près de la piste de danse. Jasper prit le micro pour annoncer le spectacle et changea la musique. Il mit la chanson, _Hippy Hippy Shake_ des Beatles pour faire avec Emmet, qui l'avait rejoint, un remake du film _Cocktail_ avec Tom Cruise. Il m'avait déjà dit que sa copine adorait ce film et demandait toujours un cocktail show quand elle venait ici, il avait même poussé la confidence à me dire que ça l'excitait de le voir en Tom Cruise. Au moins une qui avait des idées pour pimenter sa vie sexuelle. C'est un vrai veinard Jasper et il ne savait même pas.

Tout le monde s'était amassé devant eux et moi j'étais tout seul au bar quand la jolie brunette au regard chocolat intense prit place devant moi. Nous nous regardâmes et aucun de nous ne prit la parole. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle buvait, mais décidai de lui servir un _french kiss_. Un cocktail servi dans une flute à champagne composé de vodka, liqueur d'agrumes, grenadine et soda club. Je lui tendis la coupe et elle me regarda sans dire un mot portant le verre à ses lèvres. Je continuai de remplir les étagères, sortant les verres propres des bacs de plastique.

-Merci, c'est délicieux…

-Ça s'appelle un _french kiss_…

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-C'est une tentative pour me draguer ?

-Absolument… dis-je en m'esclaffant.

Elle sourit.

_Wow, ce sourire… divin, exquis, merveilleux, le plus beau que j'ai vu depuis une décennie. _

-C'est un bon début, je m'appelle Bella, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

-Edward, ravis de faire votre connaissance, je suis le proprio de cette boîte. Vous êtes seule ?

-Non, je suis avec Alice, la petite amie de Jasper, et Angela. Le trio inséparable du lycée. J'avais besoin de m'amuser un peu.

Elle continua de prendre son verre à petites gorgées et je sentais son regard sur moi. Je relevai les yeux et lorsqu'elle porta son verre à sa bouche, je remarquai qu'elle avait une alliance au doigt.

-Vous êtes mariée ? demandais-je.

-Ouais… dit-elle en regardant son alliance.

-Votre mari ne devrait pas vous laisser sortir avec une si belle... robe…

Elle portait une robe courte couleur chocolat comme ses yeux, taille empire avec de fines bretelles. Le décolleté laissait apparaître la naissance de ses seins qui me semblaient de taille assez généreuse. Et je dois avouer qu'elle lui allait parfaitement bien.

-Oh, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas vu sortir… il est à l'extérieur pour 3 jours…

-Il ne sait pas que vous êtes ici alors ?

-Non, et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire… de toute façon, il s'en ficherait… il ne me regarde même plus… c'est pathétique… dit-elle en prenant une autre gorgée.

_Il est complètement malade ce mec. Il a une femme ultra sexy, merveilleusement belle et il ne la regarde même plus, ce mec est un connard de première._

Elle me sortit de mes pensées.

-Vous êtes marié aussi ? demanda-t-elle en pointant mon alliance.

-Oui…

-Vous avez des enfants ?

-Trois merveilleuses petites filles, et vous ?

-Trois merveilleux petits garçons… dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Si j'étais votre mari, je ne me lasserais pas de vous regarder, croyez-moi, vous êtes absolument magnifique, dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Je la vis frissonner tant mon regard était intense. Je la dévorais des yeux et il fallait que je me calme, parce que je devenais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon jeans. Il fallait que je me calme parce que je l'aurais faite passer par-dessus le bar pour la baiser directement sur ce dernier qui était entre nous. Cette fille me faisait un effet fou. La façon dont elle bougeait et que ses cheveux caressaient la courbe de son cou, elle dégageait tellement de sensualité, que s'en était presque indécent.

Elle baissa les yeux et je vis qu'elle se tortillait les mains. Je levai son visage à l'aide de mon doigt sous son menton. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser.

-Je voudrais juste qu'il me voit moi… Bella… sa femme… pas juste, la mère de ses enfants…je voudrais revivre sous ses mains, vibrer sous ses caresses… je… excusez-moi…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle était tellement bouleversée. Comment une femme pouvait avoir autant de peine, comment une femme aussi belle pouvait passer inaperçu aux yeux de son mari.

_Tu le sais très bien Cullen… il t'arrive la même chose… il la prend pour acquise… il croit qu'elle l'aimera toujours quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe… exactement ce que Tanya croit… et toi aussi, ne te raconte pas d'histoire… tu vis avec Tanya… tu la prends également pour acquise…C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as regardée comme tu viens de regarder Bella ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'a fais vibrer sous tes mains, tes caresses ? Exactement… tu es comme ce connard… tu ne regardes plus ta femme… Tanya n'est que la mère de tes enfants… Est-ce que Tanya se sent comme Bella ?_

Je secouai la tête pour me concentrer sur le présent. Veiller à ce que cette merveilleuse femme passe une bonne soirée, m'assurer qu'elle ne se jettera pas dans les bras d'un salaud pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu quelque part entre les naissances de ses trois enfants. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes des dames et entrai doucement. La musique était étouffée par la porte qui se refermait derrière moi. J'entendis des sanglots et me dirigeai vers la dernière porte. Je l'ouvris doucement et m'approchai de Bella…

-Ça va ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? demandais-je doucement en essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

Elle hocha la tête.

-On va avertir tes amies et je te ramène, c'est d'accord ?

-Oui, merci.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lavabo pour passer de l'eau sur son visage. Elle se retourna et je lui tendis la main qu'elle prit sans même hésiter. Nous dîmes bonsoir à ses copines et Alice me fit promettre de m'assurer qu'elle rentrait bien chez elle et sans aucune égratignure. Je donnai ma parole à Alice et nous partîmes vers ma voiture.

_Alice n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, j'étais un mec bien, jamais je ne lui ferai de mal._

J'ouvris la porte de ma Volvo à Bella et elle hésita une seconde avant de s'y glisser. Une fois que je refermai la porte, je me dirigeai pour prendre place derrière le volant.

Son odeur avait rempli l'habitacle et ça me faisait sérieusement tourner la tête. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle n'habite pas à 1 heure d'ici parce que je ne serais pas capable de me retenir de la baiser, là, comme un adolescent sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture.

-Tu habites où ?

-Dans le quartier près du Seattle Grace.

_Eh merde, presque 20 minutes de route, je fais quoi avec mon érection, moi. Cette fille me faisait perdre la tête._

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le départ du club. Je sursautai lorsqu'elle parla, mais surtout à cause de sa phrase.

-Edward, tu la regardes comment ta femme ?

-Ouh… euh… comme ton mari te regarde j'imagine… je suis aussi pathétique que lui…murmurais-je.

-Gare-toi s'il-te-plaît, dit-elle doucement.

_Elle était folle, je ne pourrai jamais me retenir, je la voulais, je voulais la baiser, la faire jouir et je voulais surtout lui montrer combien elle était belle, sexy, désirable et sensuelle._

Je me garai doucement et coupai le moteur, laissant la musique jouer en fond. Je levai les yeux vers elle. Mauvaise idée. Mon érection se faisait maintenant douloureuse et j'avais même peur qu'elle s'en aperçoive, ou pire encore, de jouir dans mon boxer comme un pauvre adolescent sans expérience, une chance qu'il faisait noir. Chance ou pas, parce que les reflets de la lune sur son visage le rendait encore plus beau. J'étais pris au piège et s'en était fini de moi. Je la regardais toujours.

-Tu as dit que j'étais absolument magnifique ! Dis-moi Edward, qu'est-ce que tu vois d'autre quand tu me regardes ?

_Oh mon dieu, elle voulait me tuer. C'est vraiment dangereux Cullen, tu ne résisteras pas… Réponds Edward, elle a besoin de se sentir belle sous le regard d'un mec. T'es pas un connard… enfin peut-être… mais tu dois lui dire._

-Je… je vais te dire… ce que… j'ai remarqué depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard sur la piste de danse…

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tes yeux sont d'une intensité à couper le souffle... Ton sourire est divin, exquis, merveilleux... le plus beau que j'ai vu depuis une décennie. Ta robe est à la limite de l'indécence… laissant apparaître la naissance de tes seins qui... de ce que je peux... imaginer doivent être... généreux…

Je déglutis difficilement et je la vis fermer les yeux en soupirant.

-Tu es ultra sexy, merveilleusement belle… tu… sensuelle et majestueusement désirable…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, prit ma main et la porta sur son épaule.

-Montre-moi s'il-te-plaît… fais-moi revivre…

Elle faisait descendre ma main vers sa poitrine. J'avais du mal à respirer tellement j'étais excité. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Fais-moi vibrer Edward… souffla-t-elle.

Vaincu, j'étais vaincu, elle avait gagné au jeu de la séduction que j'avais moi-même commencé maladroitement. Sans aucune autre pensée, je me laissai aller à mes pulsions, mes instincts et mon besoin. Je la voulais, et elle m'offrait, non elle me demandait de la faire revivre, la faire vibrer, lui montrer comment elle était une femme désirable. Je remontai ma main sur sa nuque et je l'approchai de moi pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit avidement à mon baiser et l'urgence de notre désir se fit ressentir presque instantanément. Elle passa une jambe par-dessus mes cuisses et elle se retrouva en moins de deux à califourchon sur moi, coincée entre mon corps et le volant, nos lèvres et nos bouches étaient toujours soudées l'une contre l'autre en demandant toujours plus. Je fis descendre le dossier de mon siège de quelques positions et lui laissant plus de place. Elle commença à onduler des hanches et son sexe se frottait effrontément sur le mien qui ne se pouvait plus d'être enfin libéré.

-Pas comme ça ma belle… je ne veux pas juste te baiser… tu mérites mieux… suis-moi…

J'ouvris la porte de ma portière et me dirigeai vers la porte de l'hôtel juste en face de l'endroit où nous étions garés. Elle me sourit, elle savait certainement qu'il y avait un hôtel ici. Je me dépêchai de prendre une chambre. Je m'emparai de la carte magnétique et attrapai Bella par le bras, direction l'ascenseur. Je la plaquai contre le mur lorsque les portes se fermèrent et l'embrassai partout sur le visage, le cou, les épaules et y laissai même glisser ma langue sur sa peau délicatement sucrée. Mes mains avaient déjà trouvées leur chemin sur ses cuisses et elles remontaient dangereusement sous la jupe de sa robe. Elle gémissait et ça n'arrangeait en rien l'état de mon pauvre sexe douloureux que j'avais collé contre elle cherchant une friction. Bénédiction, les portes s'ouvrirent et nous pûmes sortir pour rejoindre la chambre.

Je m'activais à ouvrir cette porte quand Bella, se colla contre mon dos et passa ses mains devant moi pour caresser mon sexe tendu.

-Humm… soupirais-je.

-Ouvre cette porte Edward, j'en peux plus… dit-elle en mordillant mon dos et pressant plus fort sur mon sexe.

Je l'entraînai dans la chambre et repris possession de ses lèvres. Elle avait encore le goût des agrumes et de la grenadine. Ma langue se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche et je caressai la sienne les faisant se livrer une bataille sans fin. Je fis passer mes mains sous sa robe et lui enlevai son sous-vêtement. Je la tournai et embrassai son cou.

-Tu veux vibrer… je vais te faire vibrer… fais-moi confiance…

-Je te fais confiance… souffla-t-elle.

-Je ne couche qu'avec ma femme… aucune MST…

-Pareil pour moi… j'ai un stérilet… aucun danger de grossesse…

-Je gagne… riais-je… J'ai une vasectomie…

Elle se joignit à mon rire et elle bougea ses fesses sur mon sexe.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors… baise-moi Edward…

-Penche-toi sur le lit…

Je n'eu pas besoin de lui dire deux fois. Elle embarqua sur le lit ne prenant même pas le temps d'enlever sa robe et ses escarpins et se positionna à quatre pattes les fesses légèrement relevées vers le haut.

_Oh mon dieu… exactement ce dont j'avais envie depuis des années… c'est ce soir que je meurs…_

Je fis descendre la fermeture éclair de mon jeans et tirai ce dernier et mon boxer vers le bas laissant le tout reposer sur mes chaussures, pour ne pas perdre de temps. Je passai ma chemise par-dessus ma tête pour ne pas qu'elle me cache la vue de cette merveille quand mon sexe s'activera en elle.

Je m'approchai d'elle collant mon érection contre son sexe trempé de désir après avoir remonté sa robe au milieu de son dos. Même pas besoin de vérifier si elle était prête, mon pénis était déjà humide et luisant de son excitation, juste de l'avoir collé près de son entrée. Je caressais ses fesses et je guidai mon pénis à l'entrée de son vagin et doucement j'entrai en elle. Ce n'était pas assez vite pour elle. Dès qu'elle sentit la tête de mon gland entrer en elle, elle recula d'un seul coup et je butai au fond de son ventre.

-Putain Bella…

Sans plus de cérémonie, nous prîmes un rythme endiablé et je la sentais tellement serrée. C'était tellement excitant, je regardais mon sexe entrer et sortir d'elle et je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Ça faisait trop longtemps.

-Plus vite… plus fort… Edward…

Je répondis à ses demandes, j'étais là pour ça, non ? Je glissai ma main sur son sexe pour caresser son clitoris, en faisant des cercles dessus. Elle était tellement brûlante, tellement absorbée, elle gémissait et criait son plaisir et lorsque j'atteins LE bon rythme sur son petit paquet de nerfs, elle explosa en hurlant sa jouissance se resserrant sur moi et je me déversai puissamment en elle.

-Oh ouiii EdwARRDD !

-Belllaaaa !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et je la suivi sans même me retenir tellement la jouissance avait ramolli mes muscles.

-Tu sais que t'es lourd ? ria-t-elle.

-Excuse-moi… riais-je à mon tour en me dégageant pour retomber sur le dos à ses côtés nos visages à la même hauteur.

-Ça va, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? demandais-je en reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

-Je vais très bien, dit-elle en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux me faisant grogner de bien-être.

-Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, d'une autre façon, je n'aurais pas tenu le coup… soufflais-je alors qu'elle me faisait toujours des cercles sur le crâne, me faisant frissonner.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en avais besoin de cette façon moi aussi…

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre et je décidai de le briser pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Je savais qu'on venait tous les deux de commettre une infidélité et je ne voulais pas que les remords et les regrets nous frappent si tôt. Le mal était déjà fait et je ne voulais pas culpabiliser tout de suite. J'avais envie de recommencer, mais je voulais aussi lui montrer combien elle était désirable.

-Tu viens sous la douche ? demandais-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva en s'étirant comme un chat. Une fois de plus, je durcis en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les hommes. Son mari ne lui avait pas assez dit combien elle était belle.

J'enlevai mon jeans, resté sur mes chaussures, que j'enlevai avec mes chaussettes. J'étais nu devant elle et elle me détaillait avec des yeux envieux. Elle rougit quand elle s'aperçue que je la regardais faire, avec un sourire en coin. Je m'approchai d'elle et trouvai la fermeture de sa robe. Je la fis descendre et en faisant glisser les bretelles, la robe tomba à ses pieds.

-Tu es magnifique Bella… soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser sensuellement.

Ce fût plus fort que moi mes mains se posèrent sur ses seins généreux, débordants, merveilleusement attirants. Elle gémit.

_Ce mec était un putain de chanceux et il ne s'en rappelait plus._

-Edward… touche-moi… caresse-moi… dis-moi… ce que tu m'as dit dans la voiture… je veux sentir que je suis belle…

Je continuai à caresser ses seins faisant des cercles autour de ses tétons durcis pour moi. Je parsemai son cou de baisers et descendis vers sa poitrine me dirigeant vers ses seins que j'embrassai, léchai et mordillai lui arrachant des petits cris de plaisir. Je remontai vers son visage et tout en faisant des caresses à son corps, je repris les paroles que je lui avais dites plus tôt.

-Tes yeux sont d'une intensité à couper le souffle. Ton sourire est divin, exquis, merveilleux, le plus beau que j'ai vu depuis une décennie.

Elle souriait. _Dieu qu'elle était belle._

-Tes seins sont à la hauteur de mes attentes, généreux, débordants, ta peau est douce…

J'accentuai mes caresses mais juste du bout des doigts ce qui la fit frissonner.

-Tu es ultra sexy, merveilleusement belle… sensuelle et… majestueusement désirable… je te veux encore…

Elle écrasa son corps contre le mien et elle attaqua ma bouche m'entraînant dans un baiser langoureux.

**BELLA**

_Oh mon dieu ! Ce mec me faisait un bien fou. Il me voulait encore._

J'allais une fois de plus me laisser prendre par lui. Je ne demandais que ça, il m'avait donné un orgasme fantastique et j'imaginais très bien qu'il m'en donnerait autant que je le voudrais tant que je serai, dans cette chambre, ici avec lui cette nuit, juste cette nuit. Je venais d'être infidèle à Jacob. Étrangement, je n'avais pas réalisé que je trompais mon mari sur le moment, juste après quand j'ai repris mes esprits. Mais, le mal étant déjà fait, je ne voyais plus l'importance d'arrêter. Juste une nuit, juste ce soir, après, je reprendrais ma vie, mon mari et mes enfants.

Edward venait de me refaire le récit de tout ce qu'il avait vu, en moi, comment j'étais une femme. Son regard était rempli de désir et grisé par les paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche, j'écrasai mon corps contre le sien et sans même demander la permission, je m'attaquai à sa bouche et l'emmenai dans un baiser langoureux. Il y répondit rageusement et il passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour m'emmener direction la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau de la douche et nous fit entrer. Il me mit sous le jet d'eau et prit la petite bouteille de gel de douche pour le faire mousser sur mon corps, m'embrassant toujours.

-Tu es tellement belle… tes courbes sont parfaites…

C'est tellement bon d'entendre un homme me dire que j'étais belle, ça me faisait me sentir une femme, une amante, pas juste une maman comblée par l'amour de ses enfants. J'en avais besoin, ici, là et maintenant.

Il me rinça sous le jet et il me fit sortir m'enroulant dans une serviette.

-Glisse-toi dans les draps, j'en ai pour une minute, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je laissai tomber la serviette et me dirigeai vers le lit où je me glissai entre les draps, attendant que mon amant vienne me rejoindre. À peine quelques minutes et il était de retour. Il se glissa à côté de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne. La chaleur de son corps nu près du mien était rassurante, réconfortante… mais plus que ça, excitante…

Je me tournai sur le côté, vers lui. Ma main lui faisait des caresses du bout des doigts et je le sentais frissonner. Je descendis ma main vers le bas de son ventre et j'effleurai son pénis du bout des doigts avant d'enrouler ma main autour.

-Humm… Bella…

Je fis des mouvements de haut en bas et je le sentais devenir encore plus dur et plus excité. J'embrassai son torse, m'attardant sur ses tétons où je laissai même traîner ma langue autour de ceux-ci. Il gémissait et se tortillait sous mes caresses. Je descendis plus bas et passai lentement mon nez le long de sa verge, laissant des petits baisers au passage. Je léchai son membre tendu et sans plus attendre, je le pris dans ma bouche complètement refermant mes lèvres dessus.

-Putain… gémit-il.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus fait ça. C'était vraiment excitant, je me mis même à gémir de plaisir tellement j'étais heureuse de l'entendre gémir, de savoir que c'était moi qui était responsable d'un tel bien-être pour lui. La fellation était la gâterie par excellence pour un mec et j'étais fière de pouvoir encore le faire. Il m'arrêta, avant de jouir, se retirant de ma bouche et il me renversa sur le lit pour me rendre ce que je venais de lui faire. Il passa doucement sa langue sur mon sexe trempé et très vite il tortura mon clitoris lui faisant des merveilles, le taquinant, le léchant, le suçotant, même ses dents vinrent le mordiller. C'était trop bon, j'avais chaud, je sentais très bien l'orgasme arriver et je m'agrippai à ses cheveux le plaquant encore plus contre moi, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout pas arrêter.

-Oh ouii… Edward... oui… là… juste là …. Ouiiiiii !

J'explosai tellement fort que plus rien de cohérent sortait de ma bouche. Je miaulais en redescendant de mon ciel, c'en était indécent et presque gênant. Edward, continuait d'embrasser mon sexe du bout des lèvres me faisant frissonner, finissant par remonter en une ligne de baisers humides sur mon ventre, mes seins, ma gorge, mon cou et mon oreille.

-Tu es vraiment trop excitante… J'espère juste que c'était aussi bon que tu étais belle à voir et surtout aussi délicieux que l'était ta jouissance dans mes oreilles, dit-il avec un merveilleux sourire en coin qui indiquait qu'il était assez fier de lui.

_Ce mec allait me rendre folle… je pourrais même tomber amoureuse de lui s'il continuait à me parler comme il le faisait depuis le début de cette soirée. Et ce sourire, OH MON DIEU !_

Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche collant sa merveilleuse érection contre mon sexe toujours palpitant. Il ondulait des hanches, prenant un plaisir fou à m'arracher d'autres gémissements. N'en pouvant plus, je me saisis de son sexe et le dirigeai habilement vers mon entrée et il s'enfonça dans un merveilleux coup de rein, nous faisant gémir. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules et remontai mes jambes sur sa taille, les croisant derrière ses fesses pour qu'il puisse s'enfoncer plus loin en moi. Il releva la tête de mon cou pour coller son front sur le mien et plonger son regard au plus profond de mon âme. Ses mouvements en moi étaient longs, lents et doux. Son regard était tellement intense et ses mains me caressaient lentement, faisant plusieurs allers/retours comme si elles voulaient ancrer, dans la pulpe de ses doigts, toutes mes courbes sans exception pour s'en souvenir longtemps, très longtemps. Une émotion inconnue commençait à naître au fond de moi, mélangée à toute sorte de sentiments, la joie, la tristesse, le bonheur, la peur, la vie, l'amour, la peine, l'envie, le désir…

-Je te sens tellement bien… c'est tellement bon… souffla-t-il ses lèvres effleurant les miennes.

_Mon dieu qu'il avait raison, c'était tellement bon, je n'aurais jamais voulu que ça s'arrête._

-Tu me fais du bien, Edward… soufflais-je à mon tour.

Il m'avait tellement donnée, j'avais envie de lui donner autant.

-Edward, laisse-moi faire… mets-toi sur le dos…

Il me sourit et m'embrassa juste avant de nous retourner me faisant passer par-dessus lui sans même briser notre connexion intime. J'avais toujours le front appuyé contre le sien et il descendit ses mains sur mes hanches caressant mes fesses au passage et je commençai à bouger sur lui. Je me relevai prenant appui sur son torse musclé afin que son sexe aille plus loin en moi.

-Bella… gémit-il.

Nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes seins et il les prit en coupe faisant tourner entre son pouce et son index le mamelon durci, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir. Ses caresses étaient toujours douces et l'intensité de son regard me faisait complètement fondre. Les émotions toujours présentes au fond de moi se faisaient toujours la guerre et la seule que je voulais faire gagner était la joie, mélangée au bonheur. J'étais comblée dans tous les sens du terme et j'espérais que je lui faisais autant de bien qu'il m'en faisait.

Ma jouissance se rapprochait et je me resserrais sur lui lentement mais surement comme nos mouvements. J'ondulais toujours sur lui et je me rapprochai de son visage pour l'embrasser langoureusement, profitant des derniers instants qui nous étaient donnés de vibrer ensemble. Profitant de chaque caresse, de chaque sensation, de chaque soupir et il fit de même. Ses mains avaient recommencé leur danse sur ma peau et j'en frissonnais. Mes seins caressaient son torse sous mes mouvements et tous ces éléments de tendresse, d'attention, de plaisir et d'intensité vinrent à bout de moi et je jouis fortement sur le sexe de mon amant en gémissant de plus belle pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier qui me rejoignis dans la seconde où je m'abandonnai à lui, laissant mon souffle caresser sa bouche.

-Edward… c'est bon… hummm… Eddwaardd…

-Bellaaa…. Oui… c'est bon… Beellaaa…

Nous n'avions pas fermé les yeux et j'étais heureuse de constater qu'il avait le même sourire que moi sur le visage. Le même sourire d'extase post orgasmique que le mien. Une larme roula sur ma joue pour tomber sur la sienne et il m'embrassa doucement resserrant sa prise autour de moi, me serrant fort dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller contre son corps et je soupirai d'aise tellement j'étais bien.

-C'était merveilleux Bella. Ne doute jamais de ta beauté et crois-moi tu possèdes tous les atouts pour te sentir une femme.

-J'ai trouvé ça merveilleux moi aussi, répondis-je toujours sur mon nuage.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas perdu autant dans la récompense des cris de plaisir de mon amante, c'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Merci Bella… moi aussi, j'en avais besoin…

-Ça te dérange si on reste comme ça encore un peu ? demandais-je.

-Non… je pourrais rester ici pendant des jours sans jamais sortir de ce lit… dit-il en embrassant le haut de ma tête.

Je me laissai aller contre son torse et je fermai les yeux, juste un peu, savourant les derniers moments. J'étais bien.

-Bella… tu t'endors ma belle…

Je levai ma tête et le regardai. Il avait encore ce sourire en coin qui le rendait encore plus beau.

-Il faut que je te raccompagne… même si je n'en ai pas envie…

-Moi non plus, je n'en ai pas envie…

-Il faut y aller… le soleil va se lever et les enfants aussi, souria-t-il.

-D'accord… me résignais-je.

Il ouvrit les draps et nous sortîmes en même temps. Nous nous rhabillâmes en silence se lançant des regards. Il me tendit la main et m'approcha à lui. Il mit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et la glissa dans mon cou, m'attirant dans un baiser.

Il nous emmena dans sa voiture et je lui indiquai la route pour rejoindre ma maison. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant tout le trajet. Avant de sortir, je me tournai vers lui.

-Merci Edward, tu m'as fait beaucoup de bien.

Il tendit la main vers mon visage et caressa ma joue tendrement.

-Ne doute plus de toi, Bella, jamais…

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et pressa un petit peu avant de se retirer, sa main glissant sur ma joue, pour me laisser sortir. Il attendit que je sois bien entrée dans la maison, pour démarrer sa voiture et rejoindre sa vie comme je venais de rejoindre la mienne. Nous avions passé une nuit merveilleuse.

Je me dirigeai vers les chambres de mes enfants et entrai dans chacune de celle-ci pour les embrasser chacun leur tour. Je souris lorsque je vis mon bambin de 3 ans blotti confortablement dans les bras de Leah et me rendit dans ma chambre pour me glisser dans mes draps, comblée par les vibrations et les sensations que je venais de vivre.

* * *

**Alors j'ai refais le titre du chapitre, donc une modification dans le chapitre et c'est pour ça que vous le recevez probablement. Je n'ai rien changé dans ce premier. Il ne devait pas se revoir, mais maintenant vous vous doutez qu'ils se reverront, mais où, quand, comment ? l'avenir nous le dira.**

**Merci aux filles qui ont eu la merveilleuse idée de faire ce concours... un peu de défi me fut très agréable et ça m'a permis de me creuser les méninges pour m'embarquer dans une nouvelle fic… J'espère que vous me suivrez tout autant dans celle-ci que dans mes autres fics… **

**Pour celles qui on déjà fait une review lors du concours, vous ne pourrez pas revenir par MP. Pour les autres et laissez-vous aller sur le petit bouton vert, j'adore vous lire... **

**Lien sur mon profil pour la robe de Bella et pour le **_**french kiss**_**...**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	2. CHAPITRE 2 : SE RÉVEILLER

**Hi girls !!!**

**Je sais j'ai été longue un peu à mettre la suite, mais vous le saviez, je voulais terminer MALHEUREUSE EN AMOUR avant de commencer celle-là. Vous allez être mieux servie de cette façon et j'ai plein d'idées, surtout, je sais que vous êtes habituées à ce que je vous fasse des LEMON à chaque chapitre voir plusieurs par chapitre, mais dans celle-ci, je ne sais pas s'il y en aura autant. **

**Tout de suite, je vous informe, que je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire du but de ma fic, de mettre Edward et Bella ensemble, s'ils vont devenir amoureux ou juste deux amis qui se voient pour parler, se confier et bien sûr faire l'amour ou encore baiser, c'est selon la passion du moment…lol… du moins pour le début, ensuite je verrai... Quoique ce serait sûrement intéressant avec la garde partagée de six enfants…lol… et comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs dans mes réponses aux reviews, gageons que nos deux amours seront se rencontrer souvent et à plusieurs endroits différents… comme si le destin voulait jouer en leur faveur et leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.**

**Il y aura toujours les deux points de vue et même des chapitres, où Edward et Bella ne se verront peut-être pas… Bella vit des choses difficiles avec un de ses garçons et ça lui demande beaucoup d'énergie, je vais probablement exploiter la vie de mère et la vie de père à travers cette histoire… je suis fébrile et j'ai vraiment hâte que vous lisiez ce deuxième chapitre.**

*****Rappelez vous que Edward est marié avec Tanya depuis 10 ans et père de trois petites filles : Carlie 9 ans, Lily-Rose 7 ans et Emma 5 ans.**

*****Bella est mariée avec Jacob depuis 10 ans et mère de trois petits garçons : Félix 9 ans, Samuel 6 ans et Noah 3 ans.**

**Dernière chose… j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver des noms pour les enfants d'Edward et de Bella… alors, soyez indulgente… merci.**

**Merci encore d'être nombreuse à m'avoir mise en alerte et de me lire aussi assidûment, ça me touche beaucoup.**

**Moustik :** Merci beaucoup.

**Camille : **Voilà, le chapitre est là.

**J'en ai assez dit…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : SE RÉVEILLER**

* * *

**EDWARD**

Je venais de quitter Bella. Je me dirigeais lentement vers ma maison, il était 3h45, même heure que si j'avais travaillé toute la nuit. J'avais passé une merveilleuse nuit, avec une femme merveilleuse et j'avais jouit comme je n'avais pas jouit depuis des années. Je serais bien resté dans cette chambre d'hôtel pendant des jours à écouter Bella crier mon nom sous la jouissance, je serais parti avec cette femme pendant des mois, laissant tout derrière moi, sans même me souvenir mon nom.

Mais, je suis un bon mari et un bon papa de 3 petites filles qui me chercheront sans cesse à leurs réveils, et elles étaient tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux dans ma vie. D'ailleurs j'avais laissé ma petite Lily-Rose 7 ans, la veille avec un vilain rhume et un début de fièvre élevée, j'appellerai mon père ce matin pour qu'il vienne l'examiner si ce n'était pas calmé.

Lorsque j'entrai, je trouvai Tanya, assise sur le divan avec une de nos filles endormie sur elle. Ma petite Lily-Rose, habillée d'une simple camisole de coton et de sa petite culotte de coton, dans les bras de sa mère. Elle avait les joues rouges et respirait difficilement. Son rhume ne s'arrangeait pas. Je passai ma main sur le visage de ma fille et elle gémit un peu. Sa peau était brûlante.

-Salut, soufflais-je en embrassant ma femme sur le front, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire.

-Salut, répondis Tanya en souriant faiblement, les yeux mi-clos.

-Elle fait encore de la fièvre ?

-Oui… 40,5… j'ai appelé ton père vers 23h00, ça ne baisse pas, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait demain avant de faire ses visites.

-OK… Tu veux que je la prenne ?

-Oui, je suis épuisée, elle ne voulait pas retournée dans son lit, elle te réclamait, je n'ai presque pas dormi…

-Va dormir, je m'en occupe… je dormirai plus tard cet après-midi…

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras. Tanya caressa mon bras et me fit un sourire avant d'aller se coucher dans notre chambre. Je pris la place sur le canapé et je nous installai Lily-Rose et moi dans une position confortable.

-Papa…

-Oui, ma puce, rendors-toi…

-T'aime papa…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Lily … repose-toi, je reste avec toi… papie va venir te voir tout à l'heure.

Elle se rendormit en enfouissant son nez contre mon torse, lovée contre moi. Elle frissonna un peu après avoir calmée sa quinte de toux et je mis sa petite couverture de flanelle, qui lui servait de doudou, sur elle. Je laissai tomber ma tête contre le dossier du canapé et fixai le plafond.

Je n'avais jamais cautionné les infidélités, même pas dans ma jeunesse et voilà que j'en commettais une. J'avais trompé Tanya, après 10 ans de mariage. J'avais couché avec une autre femme que la mienne, et j'avais aimé ça, bordel que j'avais aimé ça. Comment j'en étais arrivé là.

_Peut-être parce que ça fait des mois que tu ne l'as pas baisée ta femme._

C'est vrai, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas une raison. J'ai fait l'amour à une femme merveilleuse, de plus, c'est une brunette et j'avais toujours eu un faible pour les brunes. La seule blonde que j'avais eu, je l'avais marié, qu'est-ce que je devais comprendre là-dedans. Bella a des cheveux longs légèrement bouclés qui encadrent à merveille son jolie visage, qui glisse sur ses épaules de façons sexy, qui sentent bon les fraises, ses yeux sont d'une intensité à couper le souffle... un sourire est divin, exquis, merveilleux... le plus beau que j'ai vu depuis une décennie. Elle portait une robe qui était à la limite de l'indécence… laissant apparaître la naissance de tes seins généreux et ferme, surprenant après 3 grossesses. Une femme ultra sexy, merveilleusement belle… sensuelle et majestueusement désirable…

_Edward… touche-moi… caresse-moi… dis-moi… ce que tu m'as dit dans la voiture… je veux sentir que je suis belle…_ comment pouvait-elle douter d'elle. Si j'étais son mari, je lui dirais chaque jour et je lui ferais l'amour chaque soir et j'honorerais sa beauté et son corps à chacune des fois, je ne penserais pas juste à mon plaisir, mais d'abord au sien.

C'était là les paroles que je lui avais dites et je pensais sincèrement chacun des mots que j'avais utilisés pour la décrire. Mais le plus bizarre là-dedans, c'est que je ne me sentais aucunement coupable. Je trouvais même que ça m'avait fait du bien, énormément de bien et j'avais redonné confiance à une femme que son mari ne regardait plus, j'avais passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie, toute expérience confondues.

Je caressai distraitement les cheveux de ma fille, en repensant à chacune des parties du corps de Bella, à chacune des caresses que je lui avais fait, à chaque mimique de son visage pendant sa jouissance, son parfum, la douceur de sa peau. Je fermai les yeux pour que mon souvenir en soit que plus réel. Si je n'avais pas eu cette famille, j'aurais pu tomber follement amoureux d'elle.

Et mon père qui venait voir Lily-Rose ce matin, j'allais devoir faire attention à ce qu'il ne lise pas en moi, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il avait vu ce regard sur moi tant de fois, surtout quand je rentrais au petit matin après m'être envoyé en l'air toute la nuit, même quand c'était avec Tanya en étant marié, il me détectait, je n'avais jamais su comment il faisait. Avec Rosalie c'était pareil il savait toujours quand elle avait rencontré un mec pour une nuit de folie. Je devrais me regarder dans la glace avant de lui faire face, sinon, je passerais un mauvais quart d'heure, lui qui était toujours aussi amoureux fidèle de ma mère et ce depuis près de 40 ans.

Je dus m'endormir, puisque, j'entendais des voix lointaines.

-Papa… ouh ouh papa…

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis le visage de Carlie et d'Emma me sourire.

-Hey, les filles, vous avez bien dormi ?

-Oui… il est 07h15… est-ce qu'on va à l'école aujourd'hui ?

-Non, ma puce, c'est congé…

Je passai doucement la main sur le front de Lily-Rose toujours blotti contre moi. Elle était encore brûlante de fièvre. Mon père devait bientôt arriver. Je me levai doucement et recouchai ma fille confortablement sur le canapé et je pris, Emma, ma cadette, dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin. Je passai mon bras autour des épaules de Carlie, ma grande, et l'embrassai sur le front. Elle me serra et me sourit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait encore grandit. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait 9 ans, bientôt 10, elle se dirigeait doucement vers l'adolescence et ça me faisait flipper.

Je plongeai le nez dans les cheveux de mon bébé. Bébé, en fait, je ne pouvais plus l'appeler ainsi, elle était devenu une grande, c'est elle-même qui me l'avait dit il y a 2 ans quand elle avait 3 ans. Maintenant, du haut de ses 5 ans, elle faisait sa grande et surtout elle faisait tout pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas.

-Lily … elle a un bobo…

-Oui Emma, Lily-Rose a un bobo, papie il va venir la voir…

-Il va faire une piqûre?? Lily elle va pleurer ?…

-Mais non… il ne va pas faire de piqûre… Lily-Rose ne pleurera pas…

Je l'installai sur une chaise et allai aider Carlie à mettre la table. On était dimanche matin, une chance pour moi… je n'étais pas trop en forme pour attaquer le branle-bas de combat des matins de semaine. Tanya dormait encore et je décidai de la laisser dormir et de passer outre notre déjeuner spécial du dimanche matin.

-On va faire justes des céréales Carlie… maman dort encore et Lily-Rose n'est pas bien… on va faire vite pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle… d'accord ?

-D'accord…

On cogna à la porte et Emma descendit à la hâte de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir.

-J'y vais… cria-t-elle en courant vers la porte.

Elle se débâti un peu avec le loquet et fini par ouvrir la porte.

-Papie… s'écria-t-elle de sa voix enjouée.

Mon père l'attrapa au vol et la calla sur sa hanche après lui avoir fait un câlin.

-Salut choupette… il paraît qu'il y a une princesse de malade ici ?

-Oui, c'est Lily-Rose. Elle est brûlante de fièvre, répondit Emma en montrant sa sœur sur le canapé.

Il posa Emma sur une chaise et se dirigea vers Carlie.

-Tu grandis encore toi… dit-il à Carlie en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Je vais bientôt avoir 10 ans papie… je suis une grande…

-Salut mon garçon…

-Salut papa… merci de venir… sa fièvre ne baisse pas… dis-je en versant du lait dans le bol de céréales d'Emma.

-Une angine peut-être… souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon. Je lui emboîtai le pas.

Il passa sa main sur son front, Lily-Rose ouvrit les yeux et lui souris faiblement.

-Hey… dit à papie où tu as mal, mon trésor…

-Ici, dit-elle en montrant sa poitrine.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle a de la fièvre ?

-Deux jours, répondis-je.

Mon père passa son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de ma fille pour ensuite le passer dans son dos la faisant respirer fort. Je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et je sursautai.

-Tu étais concentré, me dit Tanya avant de passer devant moi et de nicher son nez contre mon torse.

-Tu aurais dû rester couché, lui répondis-je en la serrant un peu contre moi embrassant son front.

-On fera une sieste plus tard tous ensemble… bonjour Carlisle, merci d'être venu…

-Bonjour Tanya…

Tanya resta dans mes bras, mais elle me faisait maintenant dos, je me décallai pour voir mon père continuer d'examiner Emma. Pourquoi, j'étais indifférent à sa présence dans mes bras. D'habitude je la rapproche de moi et lu fait du rentre dedans avec mon érection d'avoir son sexe aussi près du mien, et là, aucune réaction. Bizarre, ça doit être du au fait que j'ai eu mon compte cette nuit. Je repensais encore à Bella, mais cette fois à sa bouche délicate qui était refermée sur mon érection. Je sentis Tanya bouger se décaller vers l'avant en soupirant d'exaspération.

_Et merde j'étais dur... j'avais juste pensé à Bella et j'étais devenu dur... j'avais ma femme dans les bras, aucune réaction et je pense à Bella, de qui je ne sais rien, sauf, la meilleure façon de la faire jouir et j'ai une érection... _

-J'ai bien fait de venir, on va devoir l'emmener faire une radio, je crois que l'infection est dans ses poumons… je soupçonne une pneumonie, probablement virale… ses poumons sifflent un peu… reprit mon père me sortant de mes pensées.

Lily-Rose se retourna sur le canapé pour se rendormir. Les médicaments antipyrétiques faisaient encore leur effet. Je détestais voir mes filles malades.

-Je vais y aller… dis-je.

-Non reste ici, je vais y allée moi, j'ai dormi plus que toi.

-D'accord, cédais-je.

-Je vais m'habiller… j'apporte ce qu'il faut pour Lily-Rose.

Tanya partie vers l'étage et je retournai à la table pour voir si les filles avaient besoin de quelque chose. Je sentais la présence, mais surtout le regard de mon père dans mon dos et je n'osais pas me retourner.

-Edward… ça va ?

-Oui… ça va !

-Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me cacher ?

-Papa, s'il te plait… soupirais-je.

-D'accord… je suis là si tu as besoin… fait juste attention à toi, dit-il en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, pour vérifier la nature de ses paroles et je pus voir dans son regard qu'il avait compris.

* * *

**BELLA**

J'émergeais doucement de mon sommeil, entendant des bruits venant de la cuisine. Je pris quelques minutes pour repenser à la merveilleuse nuit que je venais de passer, puisqu'une fois levée, je devrai revenir à la réalité et mettre cette nuit dans un coin bien cachée au fond mon cœur pour ne plus y penser.

J'avais rencontré un amant merveilleux. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, même pas lors de mes plus belles années avec Jacob. Il avait été parfait, il m'avait fait sentir belle, femme et amante, désirant, embrassant, léchant mon corps d'une passion divine. Je ne me demande pas comment j'en étais arrivée là, je le savais très bien. Ses yeux m'avaient envoûtés sur la piste de danse lorsque je l'ai aperçu. Je l'ai regardé du coin de l'œil lorsqu'il était assis au bar et quand il a remplacé Jasper, je me suis précipité pour le voir de plus près pour lui demander un verre, mais je m'étais figé devant une telle beauté. Il m'avait devancé et servi un _french kiss_. On avait discuté et je m'étais pathétiquement mise à pleurer parce que mon mari ne me regardait plus comme LUI me regardait.

Les paroles qu'il avait dites sur ma beauté et combien ma robe m'allait merveilleusement bien, m'avait donné envie de le suivre peu importe où il m'emmènerait. C'est ce que j'avais fait. Quand il m'avait proposé de me ramener chez moi, je m'étais agrippée à sa main et j'avais priée pour qu'il s'arrête sur le bord de la route pour me faire jouir. Ça avait été plus que parfait et mieux que dans une voiture sur le bord de la route, il m'avait dit de son doux ténor _«Pas comme ça ma belle… je ne veux pas juste te baiser… tu mérites mieux… suis-moi…»_ je m'étais laissé emmener dans cette chambre, sans penser une seule seconde que j'y tromperais mon mari.

J'avais plusieurs amants avant de rencontrer Jacob et de me marier avec lui. Aucun ne m'avait fait prendre autant de plaisir qu'Edward, il avait su de quelle façon me prendre et c'était comme s'il avait été fait pour moi, pour mon corps et même pour mon cœur. Je serais resté lovée contre son torse pour dormir jusqu'au petit matin, et me réveiller dans ses bras.

S'il n'avait pas été marié, j'aurais pu lui proposer de se revoir, mais il devait rejoindre sa femme et ses enfants. C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit pour nous sortir de cette chambre, que nos enfants allaient bientôt se réveiller et qu'il fallait rentrer. Même s'il m'avait dit qu'il regardait sa femme comme Jacob me regardait, il devait, comme moi, revenir à sa vie, sa réalité. Comment allais-je faire pour cacher ça à Jacob, comment allais-je faire pour ne pas le dire à Alice, mais surtout comment allais-je faire pour ne pas le revoir, ne pas courir à cette boîte pour lui demander de passer la nuit avec moi.

Je soupirai et me levai de mon lit pour descendre en bas retrouver mes garçons et donner congé à cette pauvre Leah. Ils étaient tous les trois autour de la table à manger des crêpes que Leah faisait cuire en les faisant tourner dans les airs. Les garçons applaudissaient devant le spectacle.

-Leah… comment tu fais ça ? demanda Samuel.

-Avec ma mère, elle nous a appris, je te montrerai une prochaine fois.

-Bon matin tout le monde… dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

-MAMAN !!! s'écria Noah en courant vers moi.

Je l'attrapai et le serrai contre moi. Il me rendit mon câlin et me donna un gros bisou _collé sucré_ bruyant sur la joue avant de retourner vers sa chaise et sa crêpe.

-Ça va mon grand, demandais-je à Félix caressant le haut de sa tête tendrement.

-Oui maman…hier on regardé un film et Leah nous a fait un gros bol de popcorn, c'était vraiment super, j'aime ça quand Leah vient s'occuper de nous. En plus, elle fait des petits déjeuners comme j'aime. Je l'ai aidé avec Samuel et Noah et elle m'a dit que j'étais un grand. Papa il appeler hier soir et je lui ai parlé, il était content de me parler. On va à l'école aujourd'hui, parce que moi je voudrais jouer dehors et aller faire du patin, tu crois que mes amis ils seront dehors, défila-t-il dans la même phrase rapide, comme à chacun des matins.

_Merde Jacob a appelé._

-Il n'y a pas d'école aujourd'hui, on verra mon cœur si tes amis peuvent jouer dehors aussi, répondis-je.

Je me dirigeai vers Leah qui continuait de faire tourner les crêpes.

-Tu en veux une, Bella ?

-Oh Leah… tu sais que tu es adorable… merci, dis-je en prenant une place libre autour de la table, près de Samuel.

-Bon matin maman. Tu as bien dormis ?

-Oui trésor, j'ai bien dormis...

Samuel était celui de mes garçons qui était le plus sensible aux autres. Il voulait toujours savoir comment on allait, comment on se sentait, si tout allait bien. Je préparai ma crêpe que Leah venait de mettre dans mon assiette. Je regardai mon grand prendre son médicament et il me sourit. Il pouvait maintenant la prendre sans que je n'aie besoin de lui rappeler. On avait fait un grand pas, j'imaginais que tout pourrait rentrer bientôt dans l'ordre, j'avais pris la bonne décision.

-Je peux jouer avec ma console PS3 ?

-Oui Félix, tu peux jouer, mais pas plus d'une heure, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi si tu en joues trop.

-Han, han... une heure merci m'man... cria-t-il en descendant les escaliers menant au sous-sol.

Noah mangeait tranquillement en se mettant du sirop partout. Samuel, lui, il mangeait en faisant le plus attention possible pour ne pas se coller les doigts ou la bouche. Félix lui, n'avait pas de constance des fois il était tout propre et d'autres il en avait partout. Trois enfants de père et mère identique et trois enfants complètement différents.

Noah et Samuel finirent leur petit déjeuner et se lancèrent dans une méga construction de blocs.

-Bella… Jacob voudrait que tu le rappelles. Il ne rentra pas aujourd'hui, une dernière chose à régler.

-Je vais le rappeler. Merci beaucoup Leah. Je suis arrivé beaucoup plus tard que prévu, j'espère que tes parents ne se sont pas inquiétés.

-Non, en fait j'ai appelé ma mère vers 23h30 pour lui dire que je dormais ici. Quand Noah c'est réveillé pour un pipi et comme j'étais fatiguée, je me suis couchée avec lui. Il était fier de me partager son oreiller.

-J'imagine qu'il a mis sa main sur ta joue et qu'il s'est blotti contre toi toute la nuit.

-Oui, j'étais bien au chaud, rigola-t-elle.

-C'est un gros colleux affectueux. J'ai eu beaucoup de misère à le faire sortir de mon lit. Il venait toujours nous rejoindre et il prenait toute la place. Jacob et moi ne dormions plus. Sinon, tu as eu des problèmes ?

-Non, vos enfants sont des amours Bella. Si tu as encore besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, ça me fait plaisir.

-Merci t'es gentille.

Je me dirigeai vers mon portefeuille et lui tendis l'argent qu'elle avait gagné en s'occupant de mes enfants.

-Merci Bella, maintenant, je file, je vais appeler mon petit copain, on doit aller au chalet de ses parents aujourd'hui.

-Bonne journée.

Leah partit et je me lançai dans les tâches ménagères. Je fis également une soupe, une lasagne et du poulet pour nos repas de la semaine. Les garçons avaient des activités sportives et musicales les soirs de semaine après l'école et je n'avais pas toujours le temps de préparer les repas, serré dans le temps.

-Maman, on va jouer dehors, lança Félix en remontant de son heure de jeux video.

-D'accord, vous restez dans la cours, ferme la porte de la clôture et surtout, tu surveille Noah, je ne veux pas vous voir dans la rue.

-Oui, maman…

Ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller dans la rue, mais, je me devais de le répéter à chaque fois. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe.

-Allo…

_-C'est moi…_

-Salut Jacob… comment ça se passe l'exposition ?

_-Oh euh… très bien… je… Leah t'a dis que je ne rentre que mercredi…_

-Elle m'a dit que tu ne rentrais pas aujourd'hui… mercredi Jacob… je vais devoir tout faire avec les activités des garçons… pourquoi tu ne rentre pas aujourd'hui comme c'était prévu ?

_-Désolé Bella… mais avec Sam, on voudrait faire du repérage et… du shopping pour trouver des merveilles…et euh... le marché public a décidé de prolongé la vente des pièces de voiture anciennes, alors, on va en profité…J'ai déjà appelé Seth et il va s'occuper du garage… Demande à Leah de t'aider avec les garçons, on la paiera en conséquence…_

-D'accord, je vais demander à Leah de s'occuper de Noah pendant que j'irai avec Félix et Samuel à leur cours, soupirais-je.

_-C'était bien ta soirée hier ?_

-Oui, ça m'a fait du bien. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant de plaisir, soufflais-je en repensant à tout le plaisir que j'avais eu, s'il savait.

_-Je suis content pour toi... Tu ne vois plus tes amies, maintenant que les garçons ont grandit ça pourrait être plus facile de sortir t'amuser._

-J'imagine que oui… je vais y penser…

_-Ils sont là les garçons ?_

-Ils sont dehors…. Ils font des châteaux de sable, dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

_-Embrasse-les pour moi…_

-Je le ferai. À mercredi Jacob.

_-À mercredi._

Je raccrochai stupéfaite d'avoir entendu Jacob me dire que je pouvais aller m'amuser. Habituellement, il râlait toujours quand je lui racontais une journée shopping en filles ou quand j'accompagnais Alice dans un défilé.

-Bella, t'es là ?

-Dans la cuisine Alice.

-Tu vas mieux ?? j'ai essayé de te joindre hier après ton départ, pour savoir comment tu allais, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais autant et pourquoi c'est le patron de Jasper qui t'a raccompagnée, tu le connais ??

-Stop Alice… je ne me sentais pas bien… il s'est proposé pour me raccompagné et j'ai accepté. Non, je ne le connaissais pas.

-Je me suis inquiétée, tu ne répondais pas. Une chance que Jasper m'a rassuré sur Edward, parce que un instant, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit un psychopathe et que je te retrouve morte, tu me vois venir m'installer ici avec Jacob pour m'occuper de tes garçons... pour les garçons, ça va, mais pour Jacob... je ne pourrais pas... on devrait faire chambre à part, parce que moi je ne couche qu'avec Jasper maintenant, j'ai fini de courir deux lièvres à la fois... et...

-Alice...

-Tu ne sais pas c'est quoi de baiser un mec et de rentrer et être obligé de baiser le mec avec qui tu vis pour ne pas qu'il sache que tu te fais baiser par un autre... c'est épuisant à la fin...

-Alice...

-Quoi ??

-Alice, tu exagères un peu là… Edward est un homme respectueux. Il est très gentil, mais il est marié et père de 3 enfants, donc, il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire.

-Mouais… sinon, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu pleurais autant… et surtout pourquoi Edward te tenait la main et si près de lui ?

-Alice… j'ai pas envie de discuter de ça. Et d'abord il ne me tenait pas si près de lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne discutes pas avec Jacob. Explique-lui que tu as besoin de lui autrement que comme le père de tes enfants. Ça fait 10 ans que vous êtes mariés, vous avez eu cette complicité.

-Je sais tout ça Alice, ce n'est pas facile. Il s'endort toujours avant moi, il est crevé et je n'ai pas la force moi non plus pour me lancer dans une telle discussion juste avant de dormir.

-Excuse-moi. C'est juste que ça me fait de la peine de te voir malheureuse. Vous vous aimez, je voudrais juste revoir le sourire que tu as avec tes enfants quand tu es avec Jacob. Fait quelque chose Bella… sinon… sinon un jour, un mec va te faire des avances et tu vas tellement être contente qu'un mec te regarde de cette façon que tu vas coucher avec lui.

-Je t'en prie Alice, ne me parle pas de ça… s'il te plaît…

-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler… tu es ma meilleure amie Bella… je ne veux que t'aider…

Je savais que je pouvais me confier à elle, qu'elle ne me jugerait pas et que surtout elle m'écouterait et me donnerait le meilleur soutien possible.

-Pas maintenant… tu viens on va aller dehors avec les garçons ?

-Oui, quelques minutes, je dois prendre un avion à 15h00 pour New York, ma valise n'est pas prête et je dois aller réveiller Jasper, disons qu'on ne s'est pas endormie tout de suite en rentrant hier soir, du coup, je l'ai un peu épuisé... rigola-t-elle.

-D'accord… va réveillez ton homme... apelle-moi cette semaine pour me dire comment ça se passe.

-Je t'appelle... Au fait, tu peux appeler Jasper si tu as un problème avant le retour de Jacob, je vais lui dire que je t'ai laissé son numéro, dit-elle en écrivant le numéro sur le bloc note près du téléphone.

-Merci Alice, mais je ne voudrais pas le déranger.

-Ça va lui faire plaisir… en plus, il a l'habitude avec les petits monstres.

-Il a l'air bien ton Jasper… je ne le connais pas assez… même si ça ne fait que quelques mois que tu sors avec lui, ça a l'air d'être le bon ?

-Oh Bella… si tu savais… c'est lui, c'est…. Il estparfait…

_Génial, on venait de porter la discussion sur elle et Jasper, j'en avait pour quelques heures… ça sauverais de lui dire que j'avais couché avec le patron de son petit ami._

* * *

**Voilà**

**Chapitre qui mets l'histoire en place. Je sais qu'il était un peu court, mais ils grossiront au fil de l'histoire.**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez… appuyez sur le bouton vert… j'ai BESOIN de savoir… **

**Et à celle qui voudrait supposer comment et où ils se reverront, lâchez vous…**

**Merci de me lire.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	3. CHAPITRE 3 : SE CONVAINCRE

**Bonjour,**

**Plusieurs ont deviné la façon dont ils se reverront, est-ce que ce sera dans ce chapitre ???. Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu vos reviews elles m'ont encouragées et je ne vous cacherai pas que j'en avais besoin. Pour le garçon de Bella vous aurez la réponse ici...**

**Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, juste à celle qui avait posé une question… ne m'en voulez pas… **

**Si vous vous posez des questions sur la rapidité entre les deux chapitres, mon fils de 3 ans est malade (gros rhume), donc deux jours de congé à la maison…**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : SE CONVAINCRE**

* * *

Lundi matin, début d'une nouvelle semaine. Jacob ne m'avait pas rappelé. Félix et Samuel venaient d'embarquer dans l'autobus et je me dirigeais vers la garderie, que l'hôpital mettait à notre disposition, dans une bâtisse adjacente, pour déposer Noah.

-Passe une bonne journée avec Diane, mon amour.

-Oui maman. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée Noah. Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi, gros bisous…

Ensuite, je me dirigerais vers mon bureau au 5e étage, au département de la pédiatrie. J'étais en remplacement sur le poste, il avait eu besoin d'une secrétaire pendant le congé de maternité de leur secrétaire habituelle. Je travaillais habituellement à l'urgence. Je connaissais bien le département de pédiatrie pour y être venu des tonnes de fois avec Félix rencontrer son pédiatre

Mais là, c'était pour venir y travailler. Je trouvais ça valorisant de pouvoir aider sur ce département. Des fois, il manquait d'infirmière et de préposée aux bénéficiaires et je pouvais aidé pour les repas des enfants. Du petit bébé au biberon à l'adolescent en passant par l'enfant. Ils étaient tous malades, certes, mais ça leur faisait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie. Certains enfants ne pouvaient pas avoir leurs parents pour le repas du midi car ceux-ci travaillaient et ne pouvaient pas se libérer pour le lunch, alors, souvent je prenais un plateau que les cuisines montaient en surplus et je m'installais avec l'un d'eux ou encore je partageais mon sandwich ou je mangeais le plateau et l'enfant mon repas, surtout lorsque je faisais du pâté chinois.(*)

Je déposai mes choses sur mon bureau et j'allai à la machine me prendre un café.

-Bonjour Dr Cullen, vous allez bien ce matin, un patient de l'urgence que dont vous voulez vous assurer qu'il va bien en faisant une dernière visite.

-Bonjour Isabella… je fais souvent ça hein ?

Il faisait exprès de m'appeler par nom complet, il savait que je détestais ça. C'est pourquoi, je faisais pareil avec Dr Cullen. Il disait que nous étions assez familier pour que je l'appelle par son nom, depuis le temps qu'on se connaissait à travailler ensemble.

-Oui… mais moi j'aime bien, je m'ennuie de vous depuis que je ne travaille plus à l'urgence. Ça me permet de prendre de vos nouvelles.

-Je vais bien merci… comment ça se passe avec Félix ? La médication est bien ajustée ?

-Oh oui… je crois que maintenant nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Il a eu un bon suivi ici. Merci de m'avoir soutenu, j'étais épuisée.

-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, vous êtes adorable et j'adore discuté avec vous et surtout quand j'ai besoin de faire le point sur un patient. Vous êtes de bon conseil, et ce, même si vous n'avez pas de formation en pratique médicale, vous êtes calme et posée alors, ça calme les vieux médecins comme moi.

-Vous n'êtes pas si vieux. À peine si on voit vos cheveux gris, le taquinais-je.

-On ne parle pas de mes cheveux gris, s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

Je le savais très fière sur sa personne et il détestait le fait d'avoir des cheveux gris.

-D'accord… Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous êtes venu faire sur mon département.

-C'est ma petite fille, Lily-Rose. Je l'ai emmené hier matin pour des radios, suite à un vilain rhume qui s'est transformé en pneumonie, le Dr Karev a décidé de la garder, parce que c'est la deuxième qu'elle fait en 1 an. Il veut qu'elle soit au repos complet, et à la maison c'est difficile avec ses sœurs. Elle hospitalisée dans la chambre 514-A. Vous allez devoir me supporter plusieurs jours encore.

-Je me ferai un plaisir de vous supporter. Bonne journée Carlisle.

-Bonne journée Bella…

Je regagnai mon bureau et je pris les messages, qui portaient seulement sur la confirmation de la dernière commande fournitures de bureau. Je fis le tour du poste des infirmières pour saluer tout le monde et je discutai un peu avec le pédiatre de Félix. Il s'informait toujours de lui quand on se croisait dans l'hôpital. Et depuis que je suis sur le service de pédiatrie, c'était à chaque semaine.

-Comme ça la médication est correcte ?

-Oui, en fait, à la maison, c'est plus difficile de voir les effets durant la semaine, puisqu'il passe ses journées à l'école, mais je reste en contact avec son professeur et chaque semaine on s'envoie des messages pour suivre son rendement tant comportemental que scolaire.

-C'est bien de rester en contact avec l'enseignante. Il a de meilleures notes depuis ?

-Oui, il y a eu une amélioration notable depuis la prise de médication. Son attention concentration est meilleure et il arrive à terminer les travaux demandés en temps avec les autres élèves. Ça ne règle pas tout, il doit faire tout son possible et on travaille fort avec le psychologue de l'école pour lui donner des trucs.

-C'est bien Bella. Si tous les parents d'enfants qui souffrent de TDA/H (*) réagissaient de la même façon que ton mari et toi, nous les pédiatres et eux les enfants s'en porteraient aussi bien que ton Félix.

-Je ne vous cacherai pas que son hyperactivité m'a déjà fait tourner en bourrique. Mais maintenant il est capable de rester assis sur sa chaise quand nous prenons un repas et on peut manger en discutant plutôt qu'en réprimandant. Ce qui n'était pas le cas l'an dernier.

-Ça veut dire qu'on a fait du bon boulot, souria-t-il.

-Oui, merci encore… bonne journée Dr Karev.

-Bonne journée Bella.

_Mon dieu qu'il est beau !!!_

Mon âge, les cheveux bruns coupés très courts, des yeux noisettes et un sourire de tombeur. Il le savait et avant de se marier avec Isobel Stevens, médecin en oncologie, il avait du se taper la moitié des infirmières de cet hôpital. Quand Izzie était arrivé, il avait eu un coup de foudre et toutes les infirmières pleuraient de ne plus pouvoir atteindre le magnifique Dr Alex Karev.

J'avais certes le privilège de travailler dans un hôpital et pouvoir m'adresser rapidement à un médecin si un de mes garçons avait un problème. C'était souvent le Dr Cullen qui me faisait passer entre deux gardes, sans me faire attendre. C'était pratique d'avoir un urgentologue dans son entourage.

Je tapai plusieurs notes de services et je tapai la commande pour la buanderie. J'avais énormément de dossier, de patients qui avaient quittés, à taper et à envoyer aux archives. Je ne vis pas le temps passé et ce fut l'heure du lunch. Comme il n'y avait pas de petits patients à désennuyer ce midi je décidai de descendre dans le parc en face pour manger mon sandwich et un petit reste de salade de pâtes.

-Bella…

-Oui… dis-je en me retournant vers la voix.

-Tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Carlisle ?

-En fait, ma femme a été retenue par un client, je me suis proposé, mais là, on vient d'avoir un accident et on attend trois ambulances, il faut que j'y aille. Je devais rester avec Lily-Rose ma petite-fille pour le lunch, tu pourrais me remplacer ? J'ai promis à ses parents de ne pas la laisser seule. Sa mère vient de quitter et son père sera là pour le diner.

-Pas de problème Carlisle. Allez-y, j'ai l'habitude de manger avec les pauvres enfants abandonnés par leur grand-père occupé…

-T'es un ange, dit-il en m'embrassant la joue avant de se sauver vers les ascenseurs pour descendre aux urgences.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la chambre 514-A et j'entrai doucement. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds qui ondulaient et aux yeux verts était assise dans son lit. Elle me regardait.

-Salut, je m'appelle Bella, ton papie, il m'a demandé de rester avec toi le temps que ta mamie sois arrivée. Je travaille ici.

-Je sais... Bonjour.

-Tu as regardé ce qu'il y avait dans le plateau ?

-Non… je n'ai pas beaucoup faim…

Je m'approchai un peu et je pris place sur la chaise près du lit où Carlisle devait être assis. Je soulevai un peu le plateau pour découvrir une assiette de viande et légumes en purées qui n'avait pas l'air appétissant du tout. Pour un adulte ça passerait, mais pas pour un enfant.

-Tu veux qu'on partage mon lunch, demandais-je en sortant mon sandwich et ma salade de pâtes.

-C'est vrai ?

-Si, je te l'offre.

-D'accord.

-Tu aimes les sandwichs au poulet ?

-Oui. C'est mon père qui fait les meilleurs.

-Ah oui et qu'est-ce qu'il met dedans pour qu'ils soient aussi bon ?

-Du fromage cheddar orange.

-Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi regarde, dis-je en lui tendant une moitié de sandwich.

-Merci.

Elle prit le sandwich et le porta à sa bouche.

-Il est bon, j'avais vraiment très faim. Je ne le dirai pas à mon papa, mais, le tien il es meilleur, rigola-t-elle.

-Ce sera notre secret. Tu peux prendre de la salade si tu veux, dis-je en ouvrant le plat et déposant un peu de pâtes dans le couvercle pour le diviser.

Elle prit sa fourchette et piqua les pâtes.

-Tu voudrais écrire tes recettes sur une feuille, souvent pour le lunch, mon papa il ne sait pas quoi faire. Ce serait une bonne idée.

-Je le ferai avant de quitter à la fin de ma journée et je viendrai te les porter.

-Tu as des enfants ?

-Oui, j'ai trois garçons.

-Trois garçons ! il doit y avoir de la bagarre chez toi.

-Oui, en plus leur papa, il est un peu enfant lui aussi, alors ça fait quatre garçons qui se chamaillent.

Elle rit.

-Chez moi, il y a mes deux sœurs, ma maman et mon papa. Papa, il dit toujours qu'on crie, des filles ça crie. Et là ma maman elle dit, arrête de te cacher et de les effrayer elles ne crieront pas !

-Elle a raison ta maman, sinon, vous ne crieriez pas.

On continua de manger en silence et la fin de mon heure de pause pour le lunch tirait à sa fin. Je me demandais si madame Cullen arriverait bientôt.

-Je suis fatiguée.

-Tu peux dormir ma belle, je vais rester là et attendre ta mamie.

Elle hocha la tête et s'installa confortablement. Lily-Rose venait s'endormir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Juste au mouvement, je savais que c'était Esmée. La douce madame Cullen, cette petite fille avait une mamie en or.

-Bonjour Esmée, dis-je en faisant su chut avec mon doigt.

-Bonjour ma chérie, comment tu vas, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est vu ? me demanda-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

-Je vais bien, merci. Vous avez l'air en forme, vos analyses sont bonnes alors ?

-Oui, mes analyses sont bonnes et je suis en rémission. Je n'y croyais pas, mais là c'est du passé tout ça.

Elle avait lutté tellement fort contre son cancer des ganglions. Je passais lui dire bonjour lorsqu'elle était en traitement. Ça se faisait toujours les mêmes jours et à la même heure, ses enfants n'avaient pas été mis au courant, elle ne voulait pas les voir pleurer et se faire du souci pour elle. Elle avait confiance de s'en sortir.

-Alors ce contrat ?

-Si tu savais le contrat de design que je viens de conclure, c'est juste inespéré comme concept. Je vais refaire le look complet d'une chaîne hôtelière. De la peinture aux choix du mobilier, les oreillers, en passant par les choix de vaisselle et de verre à vin. Je suis excitée comme une puce.

-Vous avez les yeux qui pétillent. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Si vous avez besoin pour les tissus, je peux vous donner la carte de mon amie Alice. Elle se fera un plaisir de vous aider. Elle peut même vous trouver des choses inédites.

-Alice, comme dans Alice Brandon, LA designer de mode ?

-Oui, c'est elle, j'apporterai sa carte quand je viendrai porte mes recettes à Lily-Rose… dis-je en riant.

-Tes recettes ?

-Oui, j'ai partagé mon lunch avec elle, son plateau n'était pas très appétissant. Elle m'a dit que je faisais de meilleurs sandwich au poulet que son papa, mais que c'était notre secret.

-Tu es adorable Bella. Merci de t'être occupé de Lily pendant mon retard.

-Ça été un plaisir, bonne journée Esmée.

-Bonne journée.

Je retournai à mon travail. Il y avait eu beaucoup de départ et d'arrivée aussi et mon bureau était plein de dossiers et de papier. Je me concentrai sur les arrivées pour voir si tous les consentements, identifications et matériels étaient en état. Je fis ensuite, le classement des dossiers et je terminai par écrire les recettes pour Lily-Rose avant de dire bonjour et quitter pour la soirée. Je déposai le papier sur la petite table près du lit de la fillette qui dormait et je quittai après avoir saluée Esmée qui attendait son fils qui venait prendre sa place.

Je pris Noah à la garderie, et Félix et Samuel au service de garde de l'École. En rentrant je fis chauffer la lasagne et fis une salade césar pour accompagnement. Les grands avaient une activité et il fallait que Félix mange convenablement pour son entraînement de patin. Il fait du patinage de vitesse depuis qu'il a 4 ans, ça aussi ça l'a beaucoup aidé pour son hyperactivité.

J'avais donc déposé Félix à l'aréna pour son patin et j'allai avec Noah attendre au parc pendant la demie heure du cours de guitare de Samuel, pour ensuite allez attendre dans les estrades de la patinoire pour attendre la fin de l'entraînement de Félix.

Habituellement Jacob s'occupait de venir avec Félix et moi j'allais avec Noah au parc durant le cours de guitare de Samuel. Mais ce soir, je devais le faire toute seule et ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent. Jacob devait toujours rester plus longtemps au garage avec Sam pour terminer un truc. Ça devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Mon Jacob avait changé. Avec moi, avec les enfants et avec ses amis. Ils ne les voyaient plus à part Sam et Seth. Il ne s'occupait plus de moi, ne prenait plus le temps de m'embrasser et ce que je trouvais le plus grave, à mon avis, il ne me taquinait plus comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Notre complicité avait disparue. J'avais parfois l'impression que nous n'étions que des amis. Nous avions été des amis avant d'être des amoureux et nous avions toujours su ce dont l'autre avait besoin. Mais là, nous étions tellement loin l'un de l'autre que j'avais peur de ne plus être capable de pouvoir ramener ça.

C'est Alice qui avait raison. Sans le savoir elle m'avait prédit ce qui arriverait, sauf que c'était arrivé et pas plus tard qu'hier. Et il ne m'avait fait aucune avance explicite, juste des compliments qui m'avait fait me sentir belle et désirable, même après trois grossesses, une fausse couche, trois accouchement et trois allaitements.

_Reviens à la réalité Bella. Tu es mariée, il es marié, point barre._

Finalement tout c'était très bien passé, les garçons avaient été des anges et je venais juste de les coucher. Mieux que lorsque Jacob était là. Il ne se mettait pas en travers de mes règlements pour mettre les enfants au lit tôt et je pouvais prendre du temps pour moi.

Je m'installai au salon et mit la musique rythmée et je dansai pendant presque 2 hres. C'est comme ça que j'évacuais la tension de ma vie de maman et femme travaillant à temps plein. Mais ce qui me manquait le plus, c'était de chanter. La dernière fois que j'avais chanté devant un public dans une boîte, j'étais enceinte de Samuel, ce qui fait 7 ans, autant dire un bail.

Nous avions tellement dansé, chanté et donné des spectacles au lycée avec Alice et Angela. Nous étions les responsables des spectacles de noël et de fin d'année et c'était toujours une réussite. C'est même en organisant ces évènements qu'Angela a rencontré Ben. C'était mon partenaire de répétition. On avait eu une superbe ovation pour cette chanson, qu'on avait dansée et chantée.

Je fermai la musique et me glissai sous la douche avant de gagner mon lit pour lire un peu avant de dormir. Noah dormait dans mon lit, il avait du être réveillé par la musique et savait que je dansais, alors, il s'était glissé dans mon lit. Je pris mon portable et vérifiai mes messages. Un message de Jacob.

_Salut j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te joindre, tu dois danser.  
J'espère que ça bien été avec les garçons.  
Excuse-moi de ne pas être là.  
On se voit mercredi.  
Bonne nuit !  
J  
_

Je ne répondis pas à son message et fermai la lampe pour me blottir contre mon bébé et m'endormir au son de sa respiration lente et rassurante.

* * *

**EDWARD**

J'avais passé l'avant-midi à dormir après avoir préparé Carlie et Emma pour l'école. J'avais fait le ménage tout l'après-midi et j'avais fait des repas aussi. Avec Lily à l'hôpital, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer les repas.

Tanya avait été s'occuper de Lily-Rose à l'hôpital ce matin et moi j'y avais été pour le dîner et une partie de la soirée. Ma mère avait proposé son aide pour l'après-midi et était resté avec Lily. Mon père était de garde à l'urgence et viendrait ce soir s'en occuper avant que je ne vienne dormir avec elle après avoir été faire les comptes avec Emmet. Le lundi était toujours tranquille et il arrivait souvent que je décidais de fermer vers 23h30.

Il était 21h00 et je sortais de la douche quand Tanya entra dans la salle de bain.

-Elle allait mieux ?

-Mieux qu'hier, la fièvre commence à tomber, avec les antibiotiques, elle devrait pouvoir sortir dans quelques jours, dis-je alors que je me séchais.

Tanya s'approcha doucement de moi et se lova contre mon torse. Je l'enlaçai, je savais qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle était toujours très inquiète quand une de nos filles étaient malade.

-Ça va bien aller… ne t'inquiète pas…

-Je sais… mais j'ai toujours peur que ce soit grave.

Je la serrai un peu plus et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, tendrement, chastement.

-Je dois me préparer, dis-je en relâchant son corps.

-Ok.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et enfilai un simple jean et un tee-shirt. En plus, je voulais être confortable vu que je devais me rendre à l'hôpital pour dormir avec Lily.

Tanya se coucha avec son livre et je lui embrassai le front avant de sortir. J'allai vérifier dans la chambre de Carlie et dans celle d'Emma si tout était correct et je filai au bar.

Un employé était là, celui qui était là comme à tous les lundi soir. Au fond près de la table du DJ, Emmet et Jasper. Je me dirigeai vers eux et me laissai tomber sur ma chaise.

-T'en fait une tête Ed…

-Salut les gars… j'ai la tête que je veux Em… et puis on va faire vite, je dois aller dormir avec ma fille à l'hôpital.

-Ne t'occupes pas de lui, il est nul… c'est un vrai homme des cavernes… je me demande encore ce que ta sœur lui trouve…

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir Jasper…. Tu ne devais pas être là ce soir, tu fais des heures supp…

-Hey… je ne suis pas un homme des cavernes… fais un bisou à ma nièce, elle aime mes bisous…

-En fait, comme la charmante Rosalie a proposé à Lucie de lui faire une manucure et un pédicure, je me suis dis que c'était le temps ou jamais d'abuser d'elle et lui demander de s'occuper de ma fille. J'avais juste envie de venir passer du temps avec vous sans une musique trop forte.

-C'est une chance qu'on habite dans le même jumelé, tu ferais quoi si ma femme ne pouvait pas garder ta gamine ?

-Je ne viendrais pas travailler, et elle n'est plus un bébé…

-Ça ne t'embête pas de ne pas être là chaque soir ?

-Non, je ne travaille ici que deux soirs... en fait quand je pars, elle dort et elle va au lycée dans lequel je travaille alors, on déjeune ensemble et après les cours on rentre. Elle ne se plaint pas et elle va avoir 12 ans bientôt alors, elle va bientôt m'envoyer promener et faire des fêtes dans mon dos quand je viendrai travailler.

-Ça se passe comment avec une fille de 11 ans ? ma plus vieille va avoir 10 ans et je flippe juste à penser à ce qu'il s'en vient avec l'adolescence.

-Oh, j'ai eu peur d'être complètement dépassé, mais tout se fait graduellement. C'est certain que si sa mère avait été encore en vie, j'aurais eu moins peur.

-Désolé Jasper…

-Non, Edward, j'ai réussi à l'accepter, enfin... à vivre avec, je ne me suis juste pas pardonné… et je suis psy, tu connais le dicton « cordonnier mal chaussé »…

-Jasper, je vais être indiscret, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé à ta femme ?

-Je croyais qu'Emmet te l'avait dit.

-Non.

-Un accident de voiture, il y a 6 ans, je conduisais en revenant d'une sortie au resto, on venait d'apprendre que Maria attendait des jumeaux, deux garçons, elle était enceinte de 4 mois et demi, Lucie n'a eu de petites blessures superficielles, parce qu'elle était endormie lors de l'accident. Moi, je suis resté presque 2 mois à l'hôpital tellement j'étais cassé de partout, j'ai failli y rester, mais pas juste à cause de mes blessures physiques… Mes parents se sont occupés de Lucie durant tout ce temps, elle avait à peine 5 ans. Mais tu sais qui me sauve la vie et qui me fait le plus grand bien ?

Je fis non de la tête.

-Moi je sais !!! C'est l'hyperactive, la pile électrique, la névrosé de la mode, la petite chose hystérique qui emmène ma femme faire les boutiques et qui donne mal au cœur à ma carte de crédit.

-Emmet… elle s'appelle A-LI-CE…

-Je sais… je suis content pour toi Jazz, mais j'adore la faire tourner en bourrique, en particulier quand je lui dis que ses chaussures son laides…

Emmet et Jasper éclatèrent de rire et je les suivi juste en pensant à quoi Tanya pourrait ressembler si je lui disais que ses chaussures sont laides. Je crois que je passerais un mauvais quart d'heure.

-D'ailleurs Edward tu la connais maintenant Alice, elle est venu l'autre soir avec ses copines, tu as ramené la brunette, elle avait quoi au juste ? tu es bien trop fidèle pour te l'avoir tapé dans ta voiture, c'était ton truc les brunettes avant Tanya non ? dit Emmet.

Jasper répondit à ma place. _Merci Jasper..._

-Bella était épuisée, son mari était parti depuis quelques jours et ça bouge beaucoup avec leurs trois garçons.

-Ouais, elle ne voulait pas déranger Alice et comme je partais je me suis proposé, ajoutais-je.

-D'ailleurs, il n'est toujours pas rentré. Alice lui a laissé mon numéro de portable, si jamais elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Je ne le connais pas, mais d'après ce que me raconte Alice, il n'est plus vraiment présent.

-Il voyage souvent pour son travail ? demandais-je en essayant de ne pas trop montrer que ça m'intéressait.

-De plus en plus, Alice le soupçonne d'avoir une maîtresse, enfin, ça ressemble à ça.

-QUOI ???

-Je sais que tu ne prônes pas les infidélités Edward, mais ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, rigola Emmet.

-T'es lourd Emmet, tu l'as regardé cette femme. ?

-Euh non, moi les brunes… pas trop…

-Moi si, je l'ai regardé, mais apparemment pas de la même façon que toi, dit Jasper en me regardant.

-On discutait et elle s'est mise à pleurer disant que son mari ne la regardais plus que comme la mère des ses enfants, qu'il ne la touchait plus… bref c'est spécifiquement pour cette raison que je l'ai ramené, j'avais peur qu'elle se laisse aller dans les bras d'un connard, qui la baiserait pour tirer son coup et qu'elle le regrette le lendemain matin. Elle était tellement désespérée.

-J'avais dit à Alice que tu étais un mec bien, sourit Jasper.

_S'il savait._

-Oh désolé, parlant d'Alice.

Jasper prit l'appel sur son portable, et nous ne pouvions faire autrement que d'écouter, il était resté sur sa chaise.

-Bella ?

…

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans ma poitrine. Elle avait certainement un problème.

-C'est ok… oui… je savais… c'est rien... pourquoi tu pleures ?

…

-Hey doucement, calme-toi…

Jasper lui parlait de façon apaisante. _Bordel elle pleurait !!!_

…

-Bella, tu me fais flipper… respire…

Moi aussi je flippais, j'avais déjà mes clés dans ma main et j'étais debout devant Jasper qui venait lui aussi de se lever en cherchant ses clés. Je me serais rendu chez elle sans lui.

…

-Les enfants sont corrects ?

…

Il passa sa main sur son visage comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais cauchemar.

-Ok… je te rejoins… t'inquiète pas…

Il raccrocha et je vis la panique dans ses yeux.

-Il faut que j'y aille, merde je suis venu avec toi... file-moi tes clés Em..

-Jasper qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? demandais-je en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

-C'est Bella…

-Ça on avait compris, dit Emmet.

-Elle vient de sortir ses trois enfants de sa maison en flammes, elle embarquait dans l'ambulance et… bref, elle ne savait plus qui appeler… un de ses enfants ne respirait plus…

-Je viens avec toi, dis-je sans réfléchir.

Il me regarda un instant cherchant à comprendre, mais il se résigna, et me suivi jusqu'à ma voiture, direction le Seattle Grace.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**Pas de lemon encore pour ce chapitre. Je sais que c'est plus court comme chapitre que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué**

**(*) paté chinois je ne sais pas si tout le monde connaît, alors, c'est un plat qu'on étage comme une lasagne en trois étages. La première de bœuf haché, la deuxième de mais en grain ou en crème et la troisième de purée de pomme de terre. Si vous voulez vois de quoi ça a l'air, tapez-le sur Google, vous verrez et à chacun sa recette. TOUS les enfants adorent ça, en particulier les miens.**

**(*) TDA/H : Trouble déficitaire de l'attention avec hyperactivité... pour corriger il faut donner un médication pour faire produire au cerveau de la dopamine. La médication, c'est du Ritalin... **

**Laissez vous aller sur le petit bouton... 2 chapitres en 24 heures ça mérite une récompense...**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	4. CHAPITRE 4 : SE REVOIR

**Bonjour tout le monde…**

**Et oui déjà moi…c'était tranquille au bureau…lol…**

**Voilà, je sais que plusieurs m'ont trouvé sadique avec la fin de mon dernier chapitre, alors... **

**En début de fic comme ça, les idées viennent plus vite aussi. Vous avez donc droit à un LONG chapitre. J'ai mis les deux POV, et j'ai repris une scène, donc vous aurez les deux versions de POV mais de la même scène. Je voulais vraiment que vous ayez les deux points de vue pour que vous sachiez comment ils se sentaient lorsqu'ils se sont revus.**

**PatiewSnow :** non Bella n'est pas au bout de ses peines… tu comprendras peut-être pourquoi il ne s'était jamais rencontré et pourquoi Carlisle ne parle que très peu de son fils, surtout à l'hôpital.

**Cynthia :** ce n'est pas un oublie de gaz. Elle a juste fait réchauffer des lasagnes. C'est autre chose qu'elle a fait mais que je n'ai pas dit qu'elle avait fait. Jacob entrera en scène au prochain chapitre.

**Pauline, feerie :** Merci.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : SE REVOIR**

* * *

**EDWARD**

Nous voilà devant la salle d'attente de l'urgence. Les ambulances sont arrivées, mais personne ne veut nous donner d'information sur Bella et ses garçons. Même si j'allais le déranger, je composai le numéro de portable de mon père. Il était de garde et en plus, c'était peut-être lui qui s'occupait d'eux derrière ces portes.

Jasper faisait les cents pas devant en étant au téléphone avec Alice. Il essayait d'avoir le numéro de portable de Jacob. Moi, j'étais complètement perdu.

-Papa ?

_-Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

-Je suis aux urgences, on a emmené une amie et ses enfants. Sa maison s'est enflammée et un de ses fils ne respirait plus…. Et personne ne veut nous donner d'information…

_-Sa famille est là ?_

-Non, son mari est à l'extérieur…

_-Je viens te rejoindre, Lily dort…_

-Merci…

Je raccrochai. Je voulais juste savoir si elle allait bien, si ses garçons vont bien. Je passai la main dans mes cheveux nerveusement. Je vis mon père sortir de l'ascenseur et venir vers moi. Je fis signe à Jasper de venir.

-Papa, merci…

-Monsieur Cullen, désolé de vous déranger, dit Jasper.

-Ce n'est rien… C'est quoi son nom ? demanda mon père.

-Bella, soufflais-je en me tournant vers Jasper.

-Isabella Marie Swan Black, 33 ans, née le 13 septembre 1977. Ses garçons, Félix Black né le 19 mai 2001, Samuel Black né le 19 décembre 2004 et Noah Black né le 19 septembre 2007, débita Jasper en lisant les notes qu'il avait écrit dans sa main au stylo.

-Oh mon dieu c'est Bella ! s'exclama mon père.

-Tu la connais ? demandais-je.

-Oui, elle travaille ici !

Jasper hocha la tête. Mon père partit à la course vers les portes des salles de trauma et nous laissa Jasper et moi, seul. Je paniquais de plus en plus et je voyais sans cesse des médecins passer et des infirmières courir dans tous les sens. J'avais juste envie d'entrer dans cette salle de trauma et de m'occuper d'eux moi-même.

Il se passa 25 minutes avant que mon père ne sorte par la porte par où il était entré. Il suivait une civière où reposait le corps d'un enfant, branché de partout, avec une horde d'infirmières et de médecins qui marchaient rapidement à côté. Un agent de sécurité bloqua l'ascenseur et les fit monter dedans en priorité.

Mon père s'avança vers nous, les yeux rouges et les épaules affaissées. Je me levai craignant le pire. Jasper fit de même et se plaça à côté de moi.

-C'est Samuel Black, il a 6 ans, il a respiré beaucoup trop de fumée et il s'est évanouit quand Bella l'a sorti. Il n'était pas dans son lit, elle a du le chercher partout dans la maison. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Elle a dit ça aux secouristes lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, là elle ne parle plus. Tout ce qu'elle dit c'est qu'elle veut le voir, mais ça va la tuer si elle le voit tout de suite.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

-Samuel a des brûlures au deuxième degré sur une grande partie de sa jambe droite. Nous l'avons mis sous sédatifs pour qu'il ne puisse pas avoir mal. Ils l'emmènent en chambre hyperbare. Les deux autres garçons n'ont besoin que d'oxygène, elle les a sorti à temps et ils ont quelques égratignures, elle est tombée avec eux dans les escaliers. On les envoie aux radios, on soupçonne que Noah, a une fracture au pied, soit le 5e métatarsien.

Mon père se dirigea vers les portes, voulant y retourner. J'imaginais qu'il était sorti juste pour donner des nouvelles

_-NOOOONNNN, JE VEUX ÊTRE LÀAA, JE VEUX MON ENFANT !!!_

Je me figeai en entendant la voix qui criait.

-Comment elle va ? On peut la voir, lui dire qu'on est là ? demanda Jasper.

-Elle est en état de choc… souffla mon père. Elle est assise dans le coin d'une pièce et ne veut que personne la touche. Elle a des blessures ouvertes qui saignent et il faut les réparer. Elle a une bonne entaille à la cuisse et des ecchymoses un peu partout.

_-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS… JE VEUX MON GARÇON !!!!_

Elle criait encore et ça me brisait le cœur. Je voulais tellement pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler.

-Je vais faire monter les deux autres en pédiatrie, après les radios, on va les garder quelques jours. Je vais essayer de lui parler, pour la calmer. Je ne suis pas certain de réussir.

-Papa… attends…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ?

-Je peux essayer… de lui parler…

-Edward, on a tous essayé… elle est en crise…

-Papa… s'il te plaît… je te jure que je vais y arriver…dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

_-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS… JE VEUX MON FILS…_

Un frisson me parcourut et je fermai les yeux, un instant en l'entendant crier une fois de plus. Mon père fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux par la suite. Il venait de faire le lien.

-C'est elle ?

-Oui… je… enfin… papa… laisse-moi la voir… s'il te plaît…

-D'accord… soupira-t-il après réflexion.

Je hochai la tête. Jasper mit la main sur mon épaule de façon à m'encourager et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il se doutait du pourquoi je pourrais réussir à la calmer.

-Tu viens avec moi Jasper… c'est toi qu'elle a appelé… et si… elle me criait dessus…

-Je doute qu'elle te crie dessus… mais je veux bien venir… t'as raison… c'est moi qu'elle a appelé…

Mon père nous ouvrit la porte. Je fis le tour de la pièce et regardai. Il y avait près de dix personnes dans la pièce qui essayaient de lui parler. Je ne la voyais pas encore, plusieurs personnes étaient accroupies devant elle. Je ne voyais que le haut de sa tête. Mon père s'avança doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule. Jasper et moi étions restés près de la porte.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais lorsqu'elle vit que c'était mon père, elle se remit à pleurer et à s'accrocher à lui.

-Dis-moi qu'il va bien… dis-moi juste qu'il va bien Carlisle… murmura-t-elle.

_Carlisle… elle appelle mon père Carlisle ??? _

-Bella… il est entre de bonnes mains.

-NE ME DIS PAS ÇA !!! JE SAIS CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE QUAND VOUS DITES ÇA !!! DIS-MOI QU'IL VA BIEN CARLISLE!!!

-Bella… dit mon père, mais elle ne l'écoutait plus.

Elle avait baissé la tête, mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et bougeait sa tête de gauche à droite comme si elle voulait se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce avec une seringue et se dirigeait vers Bella et sans même avertir de sa présence à Bella, elle passa un tampon d'alcool sur son bras, pour lui faire l'injection, mais Bella se dégagea en criant et l'infirmière tomba sur le sol.

-NOOONNN !!! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS… JE VEUX MON VOIR MON FILS !!! hurla-t-elle en regardant rageusement ladite infirmière.

Tout le monde se figea. Mon père avait tellement de peine, comme s'il ressentait la douleur qu'elle vivait, comme si c'était sa fille qui avait mal. Il avait du mal à réagir, comme s'il était impliqué plus que nécessaire dans ce drame. Jasper fit un pas et doucement il prit la parole.

-S'il vous plaît, Dr Cullen, faites sortir ces gens… elle est en crise et tant que toutes ces personnes seront là, elle ne pourra pas se calmer. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit mise sous sédatif… s'il arrive quelque chose à Samuel et qu'elle n'a pas pu y être, elle ne s'en remettra jamais… vous pouvez me croire…

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait très bien dans quel état émotionnel Bella pouvait être. Il avait vécu un drame lui aussi. La peine devait être presque insurmontable. Mon père regarda Jasper en essayant de comprendre pourquoi Jasper lui demandait ça.

-Jasper Whitlock, psychologue, annonça-t-il.

Il avait raison, il y avait trop de personnes dans cette petite pièce.

Mon père se leva et demanda aux gens de quitter. Jasper s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et refis la même demande qu'elle avait faite à mon père. Moi je regardais la scène tel un spectateur et je me sentis impuissant.

-Dis-moi qu'il va bien… dis-moi juste qu'il va bien…

-Bella… tu veux bien que j'aille le voir avec le Dr Cullen… ensuite on viendra te dire comment il va…

-Je veux savoir… je veux savoir s'il va bien… supplia-t-elle.

Jasper se leva et vint vers moi. Et me parla en chuchotant.

-Elle est en choc post-traumatique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous Edward, mais… si tu veux essayer, tu peux, surtout ne la brusque pas. Il faut qu'elle fasse soigner ses blessures, pour reprendre des forces.

-Sa cuisse saigne abondamment, elle s'affaiblit, il faut que je regarde. Tu crois que tu seras capable de la faire asseoir sur la civière, demandant mon père en chuchotant lui aussi.

Je hochai la tête. J'enlevai ma veste et la posai sur une chaise je m'approchai d'elle doucement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. J'avais dit à mon père que je saurais, mais là je doutais. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire avec une personne en crise, encore moins avec une femme qui croyait que son enfant était en danger, entre la vie et la mort.

Elle avait le visage enfoui dans ses mains, ses jambes étaient repliées et elle avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et sanglotait.

Je m'agenouillai devant elle et je passai ma main sur ses cheveux en une caresse qui se voulait réconfortante. Elle sursauta avant de lever les yeux vers moi, qu'elle écarquilla.

Elle leva sa main pour la poser sur ma joue, comme si elle vérifiait que j'étais vraiment là et je fis la même chose, je posai la mienne sur son visage inondé et enflé par les larmes. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'agrippe à mon cou avec force posant son front contre mon torse pour se remettre à pleurer.

Mon père me sourit faiblement à travers ses larmes et sortit en disant à Jasper qu'il allait prendre des nouvelles. Je ne comprenais pas l'intensité de la relation qu'avait mon père avec Bella, mais ça avait l'air fort. Je verrai ça après, il voudrait certainement des explications lui aussi.

-C'est bon Edward… je vais essayer de joindre Jacob…

-Oui… Merci Jasper.

Bella tressaillit en entendant le nom de Jacob. Mais je ne me laissai pas troubler par sa réaction au nom de son mari, et je raffermis ma prise sur son petit corps, couvert d'une simple camisole à fine bretelle et un pantalon de pyjama.

-Ça va aller Bella… chuutt…

Elle pleura un bon coup en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je passai ma main dans son dos et fit des cercles pour tenter de la calmer et ça avait l'air de marcher.

-C'est ça… calme-toi…

Elle tremblait de sa poigne sur moi et son corps était secoué par les sanglots. Je la rapprochai un peu plus de moi, en m'assoyant sur le sol, pour l'installer sur mes jambes croisées. Je l'enlaçai et elle nicha son nez dans mon cou en reniflant faiblement. Ses larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues et elle gémit lorsque j'allongeai sa jambe.

-Bella… laisse Carlisle t'examiner… il faut qu'il regarde ta jambe, tu saignes beaucoup…

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement.

-Ça fait trop mal… dit-elle en serrant sa poitrine avec sa main libre.

-Je sais…

-Je l'ai sorti trop tard Edward… je ne le trouvais pas, il n'était pas dans son lit… j'ai tellement peur… pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas dans son lit…

-Tu as été parfaite Bella… tu as sorti tes trois enfants d'une maison en flammes en pleine nuit…

Et je savais que ce n'était pas à ses blessures physiques qu'elle avait mal. Mais au cœur, à son inquiétude, à sa peine, à son amour pour son fils. Je la laissai se calmer encore un peu avant de réessayer de la convaincre de se faire examiner.

J'avais posé mon visage sur le haut de sa tête. L'odeur de fraise qui se dégageait de ses cheveux, au travers de l'odeur de fumée, me fit fermer les yeux.

_Putain qu'elle sent bon !_

Comme si elle m'avait entendu, elle leva son visage vers le mien et refit le même geste. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et cette fois, je me pressai contre sa paume, profitant de cette douceur.

-Bella… tu dois laisser Carlisle t'examiner… tu perds du sang et tu as quelques brûlures sur ton corps…

-Samuel… souffla-t-elle.

-Tu dois te faire examiner Bella. Samuel a besoin de toi, il a besoin de sa maman à côté de lui, d'une maman avec une jambe suturée qui ne saigne plus. Une maman qui va lui sourire quand il va se réveiller, une maman qui va le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter, une maman qui va lui chanter une berceuse pour qu'il s'endorme. Il a besoin de toi Bella… il faut que tu te fasses soigner. Il faut que tu sois forte.

-Non… je veux… aller le voir…

-Ok… je te dépose sur la civière, Carlisle t'examine et on va voir comment va Samuel…

-Tu me promets… que je pourrai le voir…

-Oui, je te le promets… répondis-je même si je ne savais pas du tout si je pourrais tenir une telle promesse.

Elle hocha la tête et s'accrocha à mon cou. Je nous levai et me dirigeai lentement vers la civière. Je la déposai tranquillement sur le matelas et elle gémit faiblement en grimaçant.

Je pris mon portable et composai le numéro de mon père.

_-Edward ?_

-Oui… c'est bon tu peux venir…

_-J'arrive._

Nous sommes restés là sans bouger, sans parler. Bella assise sur la civière et moi debout à côté d'elle. Sa tête, son épaule et son bassin étaient blottis contre moi. Je caressais toujours son dos et j'embrassais son front et le sommet de sa tête.

Mon père entra dans la salle s'examen alors que j'embrassai toujours sa tête, en s'avançant vers nous. Je me décalai un peu pour laisser la place à mon père, mais Bella ne l'entendis pas comme ça. Elle s'accrocha à mon chandail et me lança un regard suppliant. Je ne pus que reprendre ma place.

-Ça va mieux ? lui demanda mon père.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je vais faire vite, ensuite, je t'emmène voir tes garçons, d'accord ?

-Où sont-ils ?

-Félix et Noah sont dans une chambre sur le département de pédiatrie sous observation à cause de la fumée. Félix n'a que des ecchymoses à cause de la chute dans les escaliers. Le Dr Karev a immobilisé la jambe de Noah avec le Dr Torez, il a une fracture au pied, Le Dr Torez va lui faire un plâtre demain à la première heure. Ils vont bien.

Elle étouffa un sanglot avant de murmurer.

-Samuel…

Des larmes coulaient aux coins de ses yeux et tombaient sur mon tee-shirt.

-Il… il est… entre de bonnes mains… ça va aller Bella… ok… on finit ça et je t'y emmène…

Mon père se mit à survoler des yeux, son corps et son visage et je me rendis compte dans quel état physique elle était. Ça me rappela vivement quelques souvenirs que je voulais garder au fond de moi. Je ne voulais pas être secoué par ces souvenirs qui venaient à peine de s'estomper après plus de 8 ans. Tout ce que mon père s'apprêtait à faire, je l'avais fait des milliers de fois et j'aurais même pu le faire les yeux fermés. Maintenant, c'était trop douloureux.

Il commença par regarder les mains de Bella, où il y avait des multiples égratignures, ainsi que des brûlures probablement au deuxième degré, vu les cloques qui s'y était formées.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et du bout des doigts, il effleura l'énorme bosse sur son front. Bella eut un mouvement de recul sous la douleur.

-Bella, ma chérie, tu pourrais te coucher sur le dos ? demanda mon père.

_Ma chérie… j'avais vraiment hâte d'avoir un tête à tête avec mon père._

Elle ne répondit pas et se coucha sur le dos, mais ne lâcha pas ma main où elle avait entrelacés nos doigts. Ce qui me valu un regard interrogatif de mon père. Il lui installa un tube d'oxygène qu'il plaça sous son nez et qu'il passa derrière ses oreilles pour lui permettre de mieux respirer. Dans le jargon médical on appelle une lunette d'oxygène.

Son pyjama était couvert de sang, surtout sur sa cuisse droite. Mon père essaya de faire un trou, avec son ciseau, juste où il y avait du sang, mais il n'avait pas assez de place pour voir l'ampleur de sa blessure.

-Bella, je vais devoir couper ton pantalon au complet d'accord, je ne vois pas bien ?

Elle serra ma main et secoua la tête. Je fis des cercles avec mon pouce sur le dessus de sa main, pour essayer de la sécuriser, lui montrer que tout allait bien.

-Je n'ai pas… de sous-vêtements… souffla-t-elle.

-D'accord, je vais aller chercher celle qu'on commande pour les opérations, ça te va ?

Elle hocha la tête et mon père sorti de la salle.

-Tu veux bien enlever mon pyjama et mettre une couverture... Même s'il les a déjà vu, je ne veux pas que Carlisle voit mes fesses… dit-elle sérieusement.

_Mon père avait vu ses fesses… Putain !!! __S__'il a couché avec elle, je vais lui faire ravaler ses discours sur la fidélité, moi !!! Bella a l'âge d'être sa fille !!! __E__lle a le même âge que ma sœur !!!_

-D'accord, dis-je en me reprenant.

J'embrassai encore une fois son front, puisque c'était le seul endroit « bien » pour l'embrasser sans être déplacé. Je posai mes mains sur sa taille et je descendis le vêtement en saisissant l'élastique. Elle leva le bassin pour aider à ma tâche et je continuai ma descente en faisant très attention de ne pas lui faire mal. La blessure sur sa cuisse était importante, en une ligne droite presque parfaite, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été faite par un instrument coupant et par quelqu'un d'expérience. Mon père devrait lui faire au moins une quinzaine de points de suture, sinon plus, j'avais de la misère à voir tellement la plaie suintait le sang qui commençait à coaguler, mais elle avait l'air profonde.

Rendu au genou, je fis un peu plus rapidement afin de le retirer complètement. Je remontai doucement le drap, au pied de la civière, sur ses magnifiques jambes, pour le déposer sur son ventre, cachant ainsi son sexe qui me faisait rêver depuis les dernières 72 heures.

Mon père arriva avec la petite culotte jetable. Je remarquai qu'elle avait l'air plus épaisse qu'avant et qu'elle avait l'air en tissu et non en papier comme le papier des couches pour bébés. Mon père me regarda quand il vu le pantalon sur la table de travail à côté de lui et qu'un drap était sur les jambes de Bella. Il secoua la tête.

-Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour l'enfiler, tu veux que je demande à une infirmière ?

-Non, ça va aller Carlisle, répondit-elle en attrapant la culotte. Mon père se tourna et commença à sortir son matériel pour stériliser et suturer la cuisse de Bella.

Elle passa ses mains sous le drap pour essayer d'enfiler la culotte, mais elle gémit.

-Aieee !

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et elle me regarda. Mon père tira sur le rideau.

-Je vais t'aider, dis-je en passant mes mains sous le drap pour attraper la culotte.

-Merci.

Je descendis le drap et je lui enfilai sa culotte aussi lentement et précieusement que lorsque j'avais enlevé son pantalon de pyjama. Elle me sourit faiblement lorsque j'eu terminé. Je tirai sur le rideau et mon père s'avança en roulant, assis sur son siège. Je repris ma place, debout près de la civière et sans même y penser, je repris sa main et entrelaçai nos doigts.

Mon père me fit glisser un banc et je m'asseyais dessus. Il mit le plateau de suture entre nous deux.

-Tu sais comment tu t'es fait ça, Bella ?

-Je suis tombé dans l'escalier, je tenais Félix par la main et Noah était dans mes bras, on courait en criant à Samuel. J'ai trébuché. J'ai essayé de le protéger pour ne pas qu'il se cogne la tête et que je ne tombe pas sur lui, finalement, c'est moi qui me suis faite mal je suis tombée sur les patins de Félix, nous les avions fait aiguiser jeudi dernier, dit-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

-Ok… Edward tu vas m'aider… prends la gaze et nettoie avec la Bétadine.

Je regardai mon père ahuri qu'il me demande une chose pareille. Il savait très bien que je ne voulais plus faire ça, je n'avais même pas voulu le faire sur le genou de Carlie l'an dernier. Mais pour seule réponse, il me tendit des gants chirurgicaux.

J'enfilai les gants et mis une gaze au bout d'une pince et commençai à nettoyer minutieusement la plaie avec la Bétadine, pendant que mon père préparait une seringue de xylocaïne. Bella releva sa tête et nous regarda à tour de rôle.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui…

Nous avions parlé tous les deux en même temps. Bella attendait qu'on soit plus explicites dans notre réponse. Moi je ne voulais pas répondre, alors, je pris la seringue de xylocaïne dans les mains de mon père.

-Ça va piquer un peu… c'est juste pour anesthésier, pour que tu n'aies pas mal, le temps de faire les sutures, dis-je à Bella.

-Attends un peu… tu connais quoi aux sutures et d'où tu connais Carlisle ?

-Je vous laisse… je vais voir comment vont les enfants… appelle-moi quand tu auras fini.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser faire ça tout seul, ça fait presque 8 ans que je n'en ai pas fait… explosais-je.

Il se leva pour partir, mais je le retins par le bras. Il voulait me mettre devant mon pire cauchemar, c'était sa façon de me faire extérioriser mes démons avec la médecine ou alors il me faisait payer mon infidélité.

-Papa, s'il te plait, j'y arriverai pas si tu sors de cette pièce… dis-je sincèrement.

Il me regarda un moment avant de répondre.

-Je reste, mais tu fais les sutures, c'est la condition.

Je hochai la tête et repris ma tâche tandis qu'il reprenait sa place.

-Ton père, Carlisle est ton père ?

-Oui.

Je continuai de faire les injections de xylocaïne. Je pris les pinces et attrapai l'aiguille pour commencer à faire la première suture.

-Réponds à mon autre question, tu connais quoi aux sutures Edward _Cullen_… ?

-J'ai fait ma médecine et ma résidence en chirurgie générale, j'ai même fait un stage en chirurgie esthétique pour parfaire mes sutures, et mon père me rabat les oreilles avec le fait que je devrais revenir pratiquer, il dit que je gaspille mon talent.

-Et c'est vrai, regarde ton travail. Tu n'as pas fait de sutures depuis les 8 dernières années et tu es là et tu nous parles pendant que tu viens de faire près 8 points sans même penser à comment t'y prendre, tu as même fait des points intérieurs fondants et le résultats est plus que parfait, mieux que si je les avais fait moi-même, tu vois bien que j'ai raison, dit Carlisle.

Je m'arrêtai une seconde pour voir le résultat sur la cuisse de Bella. J'avais fait 7 points de suture. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'avais changé de fil pour les sutures fondantes. C'était presque la moitié de la plaie sur la cuisse de Bella. Je regardai les sutures de plus près, passai le bout de mes doigts doucement dessus et je vis qu'elles étaient parfaites, sans la moindre chose à changer. La longueur des points, l'espacement entre les points, la longueur des fils qui dépassaient, c'était un travail de chirurgien esthétique.

Je levais les yeux vers mon père et il avait un sourire franc et fier sur le visage.

-La profondeur et la longueur de la plaie étaient trop importantes pour que je les fasse, seul un chirurgien compétent pouvait le faire. J'aurais du appeler le chirurgien esthétique de garde si tu n'avais pas été là.

Je ne répondis rien et retournai à ma tâche minutieusement. Ça ne me prit que quelques minutes pour finir les sutures. Je ne voulais pas l'avouer à mon père, mais j'étais plutôt fier d'avoir fait ses sutures. Je venais de me prouver à moi-même, que j'étais capable de pratiquer sans paniquer.

-J'ai terminé, je vais mettre un pansement. Mon père pourra surveiller la guérison.

J'enlevai les gants et nettoyai avec une gaze mouillée d'eau, le sang qui avait perlé et séché à chaque piqûre de la peau avec l'aiguille. J'asséchai et j'apposai un pansement sur sa cuisse et remis le drap sur elle. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de parler.

-Je vais te chercher un uniforme de chirurgie et je t'emmène voir Samuel.

Je sortis de la salle et je me mis à trembler. Je me collai le dos au mur et m'agrippai à la rampe fixée sur ce dernier. Toute la fierté que j'avais ressentie venait de disparaître et l'instant d'un moment, je revivais l'évènement qui m'avait fait laisser la pratique médicale.

Je sursautai quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Hey ça va vieux ?

-Oh euh… oui oui Jasper, juste de la fatigue…

-Ouais, je vais prendre ça pour la bonne réponse… tu sais qu'on devra avoir une bonne discussion toi et moi… je suis certain que ça te ferais du bien…

Je hochai la tête. Peut-être que c'est ce qui me manquait pour mieux vivre avec ça, en discuter avec un psy, chose que je n'avais jamais voulu faire il y a 8 ans.

-Tu viens, Bella est prête, je l'emmène voir Samuel.

-J'ai rejoins Jacob, il prend l'avion demain matin à 6h20, il devrait atterrir à Seattle ver 9h30. Je t'attends, ici.

-D'accord…

Je pris un uniforme dans la lingerie. Je revins dans la salle et mon père sortit.

-Je vous attends de l'autre côté, dit mon père en sortant rapidement.

Je m'approchai de Bella avec l'uniforme. Elle avait recommencé à pleurer et à trembler. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçai.

-Bella… on va enfiler ça… on va voir Samuel… d'accord ?

Elle leva son visage vers le mien et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit, la chose que je devais faire, ce pourquoi maintenant j'étais sur la terre. Je me sentais à ma place, je voulais la protéger, je voulais la faire sourire, je voulais la faire revivre et je voulais la faire vibrer.

Mes lèvres bougeaient contre les siennes qui me répondaient. Ma langue glissa dans sa bouche et elle répondit vivement à ma demande, accrochant ma nuque de ses mains pour me rapprocher d'elle.

-Oh Edward… gémit-elle.

Et comme si elle se rendait compte de ce que nous étions en train de faire, elle me repoussa brusquement et me regarda apeurée.

-Je suis désolé Bella… dis-je honteux de lui faire ça, alors que son fils est entre la vie et la mort.

-Ne le sois pas… soufflais-je. J'en ai envie autant que toi, c'est juste… je me sens coupable de vouloir m'abandonner dans tes bras, pour que tu me fasses à nouveau oublier… oublier la douleur dans mon corps… finit-elle en sanglot.

-Oh Bella… soufflais-je.

Je la serrai contre moi un instant avant de lui parler.

-Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour toi ? Tes parents, tes amis, ton mari ? dis-je alors que le cœur me serra lorsque je dis _ton mari_.

Je m'écartai d'elle pour lui mettre des bas, ceux qu'on mettait aux patients lors des chirurgies.

-Non… mes parents sont décédés il y a 5 ans, Alice est à New York et Jacob… Jacob…Jacob…. Il… oh mon dieu Jacob… il faut que je l'appelle… je dois lui dire… Edward… il faut que

-Chut… Jacob prend l'avion demain matin à 6h20, il devrait atterrir à Seattle ver 9h30, Jasper l'a appelé…

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Je l'aidai à mettre le pantalon et elle enleva sa camisole en la passant par-dessus sa tête, me laissant une vue sur ses seins magnifiques. Je n'étais pas capable de tourner mon regard pour lui laisser de l'intimité. La seule chose qui me fit regarder ailleurs, fut lorsque le haut de l'uniforme retomba sur son corps.

**BELLA**

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais sorti mes trois enfants de ma maison en flammes. Nous étions aux urgences et les médecins et les infirmières venaient de partir avec mes trois enfants, et je me retrouvais toute seule dans cette fichue salle de trauma avec une infirmière qui voulait que je fasse soigner mes blessures. Ils me connaissaient, ils étaient tous des collègues de travail et, ils ne voulaient pas que je vois mon fils, mon Samuel qui ne respirait plus…

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, qu'est-ce que je ferais si un de mes fils mourrait ? Je devais aller le voir, j'essayai de me lever lorsque Carlisle entra dans la pièce. Carlisle, mon papa de remplacement, il était devenu tout ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour moi, lorsque le mien était mort il y a 5 ans.

-Bella, ma chérie, laisse-moi regarder ta jambe… murmura-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

-Non… je veux voir mes fils… non… voir si mes enfants vont bien Carlisle… il faut que je sache, murmurais-je en fixant un point derrière lui.

-D'accord attends moi…

Il se leva et sorti par la même porte. J'attendais depuis, je ne sais combien de temps quand une infirmière s'avança vers moi.

-Bella, tu dois te faire soigner, dit-elle doucement.

-NOOOONNNN, JE VEUX ÊTRE LÀAA, JE VEUX MON ENFANT !!!

-Bella… je sais que c'est difficile… mais tu dois être forte ton garçon a besoin de toi. Viens t'asseoir, dit-elle en prenant mon bras.

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS… JE VEUX MON GARÇON !!!

-Allez Bella, un petit effort… Lève-toi… je vais t'aider…

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS… JE VEUX MON FILS…

On ouvrit la porte et je pensai qu'une fois encore d'autres infirmières entraient dans la salle et je me refermai encore plus, ne voulant pas subir encore une fois les demandes pour me faire soigner. J'eue un mouvement de recul, mais lorsque je vis que c'était Carlisle, je me remis à pleurer et je m'accrochai à lui.

-Dis-moi qu'il va bien… dis-moi juste qu'il va bien Carlisle… murmura-t-elle.

-Bella… il est entre de bonnes mains.

-NE ME DIS PAS ÇA !!! JE SAIS CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE QUAND VOUS DITES ÇA !!! DIS-MOI QU'IL VA BIEN CARLISLE!!!

-Bella…

Je ne voulais plus l'écouter, je voulais savoir si mon fils allait bien. Je baissai la tête, mis mes mains sur mes oreilles et bougeai ma tête de gauche à droite pour ne plus entendre me dire ce qu'il disait aux accompagnateurs quand le patient n'allait pas bien. C'est mon fils, pas un patient quelconque qui venait d'arriver aux urgences.

Une infirmière passa un tampon d'alcool sur mon bras, et se positionna pour me faire une injection, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on me donne un sédatif pour me calmer, alors, en criant je poussai l'infirmière qui tomba sur le sol.

-NOOONNN !!! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS… JE VEUX MON VOIR MON FILS !!! hurlais-je en regardant rageusement ladite infirmière.

Tout le monde se figea. Carlisle avait tellement de peine de me voir dans cet état. Il avait le même visage que lorsqu'il regardait Esmée en crise de larmes d'avoir ce putain de cancer.

-S'il vous plaît, Dr Cullen, faites sortir ces gens… elle est en crise et tant que toutes ces personnes seront là, elle ne pourra pas se calmer. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit mise sous sédatif… s'il arrive quelque chose à Samuel et qu'elle n'a pas pu y être, elle ne s'en remettra jamais… vous pouvez me croire…

Cette voix, je l'avais déjà entendu, mais je n'étais pas capable de mettre un visage ou encore un nom dessus. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que ces gens sortent et que je puisse aller voir mon fils.

-Jasper Whitlock, psychologue.

_Il était venu…_

Il avait raison, il y avait trop de personnes dans cette petite pièce. La seule chose que je voulais c'était de voir mon fils et que ces gens sortent.

Carlisle se leva et demanda aux gens de quitter. Une nouvelle main se posa sur mon bras. Je levai les yeux et lorsque je vis Jasper, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire la même demande, espérant que cette fois-ci je serais exaucée.

-Dis-moi qu'il va bien… dis-moi juste qu'il va bien…

-Bella… tu veux bien que j'aille le voir avec le Dr Cullen… ensuite on viendra te dire comment il va…

-Je veux savoir… je veux savoir s'il va bien… suppliais-je.

Jasper se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour parler avec des gens que je n'étais pas capable de reconnaître. Il chuchotait, je ne comprenais pas très bien, mais je m'en fichais, tant qu'il m'emmenait à mon fils. Félix et Noah respiraient et je savais que leur vie n'était pas en danger, alors que Samuel… Samuel était tellement mou dans mes bras lorsque je l'avais remis aux secouristes.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, posai ma tête sur genoux repliés et je sanglotai. Je ne pouvais juste pas arrêter tant que je ne pourrai pas voir s'il est hors de danger.

Une main passa sur mes cheveux en une caresse qui se voulait réconfortante, je sursautai avant de lever les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette main.

Je devais être en train de rêver. Edward…. La même personne qui m'avait sorti de ma peine il y a quelques jours, était devant moi. Je devais rêver et pourquoi je rêverais à lui alors que mon fils était en danger.

Je levai ma main pour la poser sur sa joue, pour vérifier que c'était vraiment lui et que je ne rêvais pas. Le rêve bougea et fit la même chose que moi, il posa sa main sur mon visage. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques secondes, et comme il ne disparaissait pas, je m'agrippai à son cou avec force posant son front contre son torse, contre l'odeur la plus réconfortante que j'avais rencontré de toute ma vie, et je pleurai sans retenue.

-C'est bon Edward… je vais essayer de joindre Jacob…

-Oui… Merci Jasper.

J'entendis la porte ouvrir et fermer.

Je tressaillis en entendant le nom de Jacob. Je ne l'avais même pas appellé.

-Ça va aller Bella… chuutt…

Il essayait de me réconforter, en passant sa main dans mon dos et faisant des cercles pour tenter de me calmer. C'était d'une douceur et d'une chaleur incroyable, c'était réconfortant.

-C'est ça… calme-toi…

Ma main tremblait tellement je serrai fort son chandail et mon corps était secoué par les sanglots. Il me rapprocha un peu plus de lui, en s'asseyant sur le sol, pour m'installer dans le creux de ses jambes croisées. Il m'enlaça et je nichai instinctivement mon nez dans mon cou en reniflant faiblement. Mes larmes roulaient toujours sur mes joues et je n'étais même pas gênée d'être dans un tel état. Je le savais père, il pouvait très bien comprendre et il m'avait montré qu'il pouvait être un homme sensible et compréhensif. Je gémis lorsqu'il allongea ma jambe.

-Bella… laisse Carlisle t'examiner… il faut qu'il regarde ta jambe, tu saignes beaucoup…

Je secouai la tête vigoureusement.

-Ça fait trop mal… dis-je en serrant ma poitrine avec ma main. Mon cœur me faisait mal.

-Je sais…

-Je l'ai sorti trop tard Edward… je ne le trouvais pas, il n'était pas dans son lit… j'ai tellement peur… pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas dans son lit…

-Tu as été parfaite Bella… tu as sorti tes trois enfants d'une maison en flammes en pleine nuit…

Il posa son visage sur le haut de ma tête, et je le senti inspirer et expirer, je levai mon visage vers lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !!!_

Même si ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour penser à une chose pareille, je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse d'être dans ses bras pour me soutenir. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et cette fois, il se pressa contre sa paume. À sa façon, il me disait la même chose.

-Bella… tu dois laisser Carlisle t'examiner… tu perds du sang et tu as quelques brûlures sur ton corps…

-Samuel…

-Tu dois te faire examiner Bella. Samuel a besoin de toi, il a besoin de sa maman à côté de lui, d'une maman avec une jambe suturée qui ne saigne plus. Une maman qui va lui sourire quand il va se réveiller, une maman qui va le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter, une maman qui va lui chanter une berceuse pour qu'il s'endorme. Il a besoin de toi Bella… il faut que tu te fasses soigner. Il faut que tu sois forte.

-Non… je veux… aller le voir…, dis-je même si je savais qu'il avait raison.

-Ok… je te dépose sur la civière, Carlisle t'examine et on va voir comment va Samuel… dit-il avec détermination.

-Tu me promets… que je pourrai le voir…

-Oui, je te le promets… répondit-il. Et je ne pus que le croire.

Je hochai la tête et m'accrochai à son cou. Il nous leva et nous dirigea lentement vers la civière. Il me déposa tranquillement sur le matelas et je gémis.

Edward prit son portable et composa un numéro.

…

-Oui… c'est bon tu peux venir…

…

Nous sommes restés là sans bouger, sans parler. J'étais assise sur la civière et lui était debout à côté de moi. Je laissai tomber ma tête et mon corps contre lui. Il caressa encore mon dos et il embrassait mon front et le sommet de ma tête, lorsque Carlisle entra dans la salle.

Je ne voulais pas le regarder, je ne voulais pas avoir à me justifier de me laisser réconforter par un autre homme que Jacob et en même temps, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward s'en aille. Edward se déplaça un peu et je pris panique. Je m'accrochai à nouveau à son chandail et le regardai en le suppliant du regard de ne pas s'éloigner, j'avais trop besoin de lui près de moi en ce moment.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda Carlisle.

Je hochai la tête.

-Je vais faire vite, ensuite, je t'emmène voir tes garçons, d'accord ?

-Où sont-ils ?

-Félix et Noah sont dans une chambre sur le département de pédiatrie sous observation à cause de la fumée. Félix n'a que des ecchymoses à cause de la chute dans les escaliers. Le Dr Karev a immobilisé la jambe de Noah avec le Dre Torez, il a une fracture au pied, Le Dre Torez va lui faire un plâtre demain à la première heure. Ils vont bien.

J'étouffai un sanglot.

-Samuel…

Des larmes coulaient aux coins de mes yeux et je ne les essuyais même pas, je n'avais pas la force.

-Il… il est… entre de bonnes mains… ça va aller Bella… ok… on finit ça et je t'y emmène…

Je fermai les yeux durant que Carlisle m'examinait. Je sentais le moindre de ses gestes sur mon corps, d'une douceur particulière à Carlisle. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et du bout des doigts, il effleura mon front. Je me reculai sous la douleur que ce simple effleurement avait provoquée.

-Bella, ma chérie, tu pourrais te coucher sur le dos ? me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, mais me couchai sur le dos. Je ne lâchai pas la main d'Edward et j'entrelaçai nos doigts, pour qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Carlisle m'installa un tube d'oxygène qu'il plaça sous mon nez et qu'il passa derrière mes oreilles pour me permettre de mieux respirer. Carlisle regardait ma blessure sur ma jambe et moi je fixais le plafond devant moi.

-Bella, je vais devoir couper ton pantalon au complet d'accord, je ne vois pas bien ?

Je serrai la main d'Edward et secouai la tête. Il fit des cercles avec mon pouce sur le dessus de sa main. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Carlisle enlever mon bas de pyjama, je ne dormais jamais avec des sous-vêtements.

-Je n'ai pas… de sous-vêtements… soufflais-je.

-D'accord, je vais aller chercher celle qu'on commande pour les opérations, ça te va ?

Je hochai la tête et il sortit de la salle.

-Tu veux bien enlever mon pyjama et mettre une couverture... Même s'il les a déjà vu, je ne veux pas que Carlisle voit mes fesses… dis-je sérieusement.

C'était lors de l'accouchement de Noah, j'étais en travail et arrivée trop tard à l'hôpital, c'est lui qui l'avait mis au monde. Là c'était un tout autre contexte.

-D'accord, répondit Edward, comme si je l'avais sorti de ses pensées.

Il m'embrassa encore une fois sur le front avant faire descendre le vêtement en saisissant l'élastique. Je levai le bassin pour l'aider. Il était très minutieux dans sa tâche, prenant attention à ne pas me faire mal.

Je ne ressenti aucune gêne d'être nue devant lui, c'était comme naturel. Il remonta doucement le drap, au pied de la civière, sur mes jambes, et il le déposa sur mon ventre.

-Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour l'enfiler, tu veux que je demande à une infirmière ? demanda Carlisle en me tendant la petite culotte.

-Non, ça va aller Carlisle, répondis-je en attrapant la culotte.

Je passai mes mains sous le drap pour essayer d'enfiler la culotte, mais le mouvement de ma jambe en la levant fut insupportable.

-Aieee !

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes et je regardai Edward, pour qu'il me vienne en aide. Carlisle tira sur le rideau et je priai pour ne pas qu'il me pose des questions sur la relation que j'avais avec Edward.

-Je vais t'aider, dit mon sauveur en passant ses mains sous le drap pour attraper la culotte.

-Merci.

Il descendit le drap et m'enfila la culotte aussi lentement et précieusement que lorsqu'il avait enlevé mon pantalon de pyjama. Je lui souris faiblement lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Edward tira sur le rideau et Carlisle s'avança. Il fit glisser un banc et Edward s'assit dessus. Il mit le plateau de suture entre eux.

-Tu sais comment tu t'es fait ça, Bella ?

-Je suis tombée dans l'escalier, je tenais Félix par la main et Noah était dans mes bras, on courait en criant à Samuel. J'ai trébuché. J'ai essayé de lprotéger Noah pour ne pas qu'il se cogne la tête et que je ne tombe sur lui. Finalement, c'est moi qui me suis faite mal. Je suis tombée sur les patins de Félix, nous les avions fait aiguiser jeudi dernier, dis-je perdue dans mes pensées.

-Ok… Edward tu vas m'aider… prends la gaze et nettoie avec la Bétadine.

Je regardai Carlisle et Edward, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Carlisle demandait ça à Edward. Mais pour seule réponse, Carlisle tendit des gants chirurgicaux à Edward qui les enfila.

Je pouvais voir un peu ce qu'il faisait. Il mit une gaze au bout d'une pince et commença à nettoyer minutieusement la plaie avec la Bétadine, pendant que Carlisle préparait une seringue de xylocaïne. Je relevai la tête pour essayer de mieux voir et je les regardai à tour de rôle.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demandais-je voyant qu'ils m'ignoraient, sachant que je poserais cette question.

-Oui… répondirent-ils en même temps.

J'attendais qu'ils soient plus explicites. Edward prit la seringue de xylocaïne dans les mains de Carlisle et s'installa pour piquer ma cuisse.

-Ça va piquer un peu… c'est juste pour anesthésier, pour que tu n'aies pas mal, le temps de faire les sutures, dit-il calmement.

-Attends un peu… tu connais quoi aux sutures et d'où tu connais Carlisle ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

-Je vous laisse… je vais voir comment vont les enfants… appelles-moi quand tu auras fini, dit Carlisle.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser faire ça tout seul, ça fait presque 8 ans que je n'en ai pas fait… explosa Edward.

Carlisle se leva pour partir, mais Edward le retint par le bras. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient et très bien, juste à voir comment Edward avait les traits torturés.

-Papa, s'il te plait, j'y arriverai pas si tu sors de cette pièce…

_PAPA ???_

-Je reste, mais tu fais les sutures, c'est la condition, répondit Carlisle.

Edward hocha la tête et reprit sa tâche. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne s'expliquaient pas non plus, mais MOI je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais d'apprendre.

-Ton père, Carlisle est ton père ?

-Oui.

Edward continua de faire les injections de xylocaïne. Il s'attaqua aux pinces et attrapa l'aiguille pour commencer à faire la première suture.

S'en était trop. Le mec avec qui je m'étais foutrement bien envoyé en l'air il y a à peine 72 heures devait être le proprio d'un bar, pas le fils de Carlisle et surtout pas celui qui faisait les sutures sur ma blessure. Il fallait que je demande.

_Oh mon dieu, Carlisle allait me prendre pour une agace… Il avait l'air d'avoir compris ce qui nous unissait Edward et moi… Son fils avait trompé sa femme avec moi…_

Il fallait que je revienne au présent et que je demande pourquoi il savait faire des sutures.

-Réponds à mon autre question, tu connais quoi aux sutures Edward _Cullen, _demandais-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-J'ai fait ma médecine et ma résidence en chirurgie générale, j'ai même fait un stage en chirurgie esthétique pour parfaire mes sutures, et mon père me rabat les oreilles avec le fait que je devrais revenir pratiquer, il dit que je gaspille mon talent.

-Et c'est vrai, regarde ton travail. Tu n'as pas fait de sutures depuis les 8 dernières années et tu es là et tu nous parles pendant que tu viens de faire près 8 points sans même penser à comment t'y prendre, tu as même fait des points intérieurs fondants et le résultat est plus que parfait, mieux que si je les avais fait moi-même, tu vois bien que j'ai raison, dit Carlisle.

J'étais en train d'assister à un règlement de compte.

Edward s'arrêta une seconde pour voir le résultat de son travail sur ma cuisse. Il leva les yeux vers son père qui avait un sourire franc et fier sur le visage. Le sourire d'un père fier de son fils.

-La profondeur et la longueur de la plaie étaient trop importantes pour que je les fasse, seul un chirurgien compétent pouvait le faire. J'aurais du appeler le chirurgien esthétique de garde si tu n'avais pas été là.

Edward ne répondit rien et retourna à sa tâche minutieusement. Ça ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour terminer. Son visage laissait apparaître un faible sourire, comme s'il était fier d'avoir réussi à faire des sutures.

-J'ai terminé, je vais mettre un pansement. Mon père pourra surveiller la guérison.

Il enleva les gants et nettoya avec une gaze mouillée ma blessure, qui par la suite, assécha et apposa un pansement sur ma cuisse. Il remit le drap sur moi et il prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

-Je vais te chercher un uniforme de chirurgie et je t'emmène voir Samuel.

_Samuel…_

Il sortit de la salle et je me retrouvai seule avec Carlisle.

-Je sais que ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment et que je n'ai aucun jugement à porter… si mon fils devait tromper sa femme, j'imagine que c'est mieux que ce soit avec toi… tu es une femme intelligente, mariée et mère de trois enfants… j'imagine que ce n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir… dit-il furieusement dépassé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Carlisle… ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit, et on en reparlera une autre fois ou jamais, car avec tout le respect que je te dois Carlisle, ça ne te regarde pas, assénais-je.

Au même moment Edward entra dans la pièce et Carlisle sortit presque instantanément.

-Je vous attends de l'autre côté, dit-il en sortant rapidement.

Je recommençai à pleurer et à trembler. Carlisle était tellement important pour moi et je venais de lui faire de la peine, je l'avais blessé. J'avais couché avec son fils et il ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Edward me prit dans ses bras et me berça. Il savait encore une fois comment faire pour m'apaiser.

-Bella… on va enfiler ça… on va voir Samuel… d'accord ?

_Samuel_…

Je levai mon visage vers le sien et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_Oh mon dieu !!! C'est encore mieux que dans mon souvenir._

Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit, la chose qu'on devait faire, ce pourquoi maintenant nous étions sur cette terre. Ses lèvres bougeaient contre les miennes et je me laissai aller à ce baiser interdit. Sa langue glissa dans ma bouche et je répondis vivement à sa demande, accrochant sa nuque de mes mains pour le rapprocher de moi.

-Oh Edward…

Je le repoussai brusquement et le regardai apeurée. Mon fils est entre la vie et la mort, et moi je m'abandonne dans un baiser avec l'homme avec qui j'ai trompé son père.

-Je suis désolé Bella… souffla-t-il.

-Ne le sois pas… soufflais-je. J'en ai envie autant que toi, c'est juste… je me sens coupable de vouloir m'abandonner dans tes bras… pour que tu me fasses à nouveau oublier… oublier la douleur dans mon corps.

-Oh Bella… souffla-t-il avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour toi ? Tes parents, tes amis, ton mari ? demanda-t-il, s'écartant pour me mettre des bas, ceux qu'on mettait aux patients lors des chirurgies.

-Non… mes parents sont décédés il y a 5 ans, Alice est à New York et Jacob… Jacob…Jacob…. Il… oh mon dieu Jacob… il faut que je l'appelle… je dois lui dire… Edward… il faut que...

-Chut… Jacob prend l'avion demain matin à 6h20, il devrait atterrir à Seattle ver 9h30, Jasper l'a appelé…

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Il m'aida à mettre le pantalon et sans gêne, j'enlevai ma camisole qui empestait la fumée, en la passant par-dessus ma tête, lui laissant une vue sur mes seins nus. Je voyais bien qu'il regardait mon corps avec insistance, mais n'y portai pas plus d'attention, j'enfilai le haut de l'uniforme et il plongea son regard dans le mien en rougissant.

-Excuse-moi… je…

-Emmène-moi voir mon fils Edward…

Il hocha la tête et me fit lever pour sortir de cette chambre, ma cuisse était douloureuse, mais c'était soutenable. Carlisle et Jasper nous attendaient. Carlisle était dans un drôle d'état. Il s'avança vers moi avec un fauteuil roulant pour m'y faire asseoir. Je lui souris et soufflai un faible «_merci_» honteuse qu'il sache que j'avais couché avec son fils. Jasper prit Edward à part quelques instants. Carlisle se pencha pour installer mes jambes et il leva son visage vers le mien.

-Bella, je suis désolé… je te demande pardon… je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus…

-Carlisle… on en reparlera… d'accord… Je veux juste voir mon fils… le reste ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant…

-D'accord…on y va.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je le serrai contre moi aussi. Il nous dirigea vers l'ascenseur et nous montâmes tous les 4 dedans pour aller au 5e étage. On m'emmena dans la chambre de Samuel, que je reconnus comme la chambre des soins intensifs. Carlisle m'aida à me lever et à m'habiller pour entrer dans la chambre aseptisée. Je tremblais et Carlisle me réconfortait. Nous entrâmes tous les deux laissant Edward et Jasper dans le couloir.

-Bella… souffla Alex. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'emmener près du lit de mon fils quand j'entrai dans la chambre.

-Alex, il va bien, dis-je en regardant le lit au loin.

-C'est plutôt bon, il va plutôt bien puisqu'il s'est mit à respirer mais aussi à vomir durant son transport en ambulance. Nous l'avons placé en chambre hyperbare pour faire un traitement intense à l'oxygène.

Je regardai devant moi, mon fils était là couché sur le dos avec seulement son boxer sous une énorme tente transparente. Des fils étaient reliés à son corps, qui semblait si fragile, des machines indiquaient ses battements cardiaques, la saturation d'oxygène dans son sang et la médication donnée.

Alex m'expliqua le traitement, meublant le silence de la pièce, troublé seulement par le bruit des machines.

-C'est un traitement d'oxygénothérapie hyperbare. Il reçoit sous cette tente, une quantité pure d'oxygène pour amener une meilleure cicatrisation des tissus internes lésés C'est dû à la fumée et à la chaleur aspirée. Nous l'avons mis sous sédatif et nous lui donnons un antidouleur avec la perfusion qui va l'hydrater en même temps. Pour l'instant, il ne souffre pas. Je suis confiant.

Alex continuait toujours de me donner des informations.

-À la suite d'une intoxication sévère au CO2, en particulier s'il y a eu perte de conscience, il peut se développer des séquelles neurologiques tardives après une période de latence qui varie de 2 à 40 jours et occasionne des troubles de mémoire, de personnalité, des modifications de l'humeur ressemblant à une démence. L'oxygénothérapie hyperbare apparaît très efficace pour diminuer le risque de séquelles tardives.

J'étouffai un sanglot et m'agrippai au bras de Carlisle avec force.

-Tu l'as sorti à temps Bella… il va s'en sortir. On va devoir le garder plus longtemps, en fait le temps qu'il faudra à ses brûlures de guérir, me rassura Alex.

-Ses brûlures ?? demandais-je paniquée.

Je m'approchai un peu plus, Alex d'un côté et Carlisle de l'autre. Je fis l'inventaire de son corps et je vis sur sa jambe droite l'étendu de ses brûlures.

-NOOONNN….

Carlisle m'emmena plus loin et je m'effondrai sur le sol. Mon bébé, c'est mon garçon… sa jambe droite est complètement brûlée, la chair s'en décolle et le sang perle…

-Oh mon dieu Carlisle… sa jambe… je ne l'ai pas sorti à temps… c'est de ma faute… sanglotais-je.

Mes sanglots étaient tellement puissants que j'avais une douleur à la poitrine, J'avais mal, j'aurais voulu ne plus avoir mal, l'air me manquait, je commençais à voir des points noirs, puis soudain, plus rien.

En ouvrant les yeux, je fus prise d'une nausée intenable et Alex eu juste le temps de mettre la bassine devant moi. En me recouchant sur le dos, une petite serviette humide passa sur mon visage, elle était plutôt froide et ça me fit du bien. Je levai les yeux pour voir la personne qui me faisait du bien.

-Carlisle… soufflais-je.

-Tu t'es évanouie, ma belle… tu as vécu trop d'émotions en une seule journée… dit-il en replaçant les lunettes d'oxygène sous mon nez.

Je n'étais plus dans la même chambre. J'étais dans un lit, dans une chambre où il y avait d'autres lits, où je distinguais des corps d'enfants, mes enfants, Félix et Noah.

-Ils dorment et très bien. Les infirmières et Alex les ont rassurés. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, le soleil va bientôt se lever, je reste ici avec Jasper.

Je hochai la tête et la tournai pour voir Jasper assis de l'autre côté de mon lit.

-Je vais m'occuper d'eux s'ils se réveillent. J'ai réussi à calmer Félix tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas être ailleurs qu'ici, ma fille est chez des amis alors je reste, au moins jusqu'à ce que Jacob n'arrive, me dit-il.

-Merci…

Je regardai partout autour de la pièce, mais je ne le vis pas. Il était parti. Carlisle s'aperçu de mon trouble.

-Viens, je vais t'installer dans la salle de bain, me dit-il.

Je hochai de nouveau la tête. Il m'emmena hors de la chambre et je me laissai guider. Il arrêta devant une chambre, la chambre de sa petite fille Lily-Rose. Edward était là, je n'avais même pas fait le lien entre la petite fille de Carlisle et Edward. Edward était son père, évidemment. Il était là couché dans le lit avec sa fille blottie contre son torse. Il dormait, les traits tirés, les bras enroulés autour du corps de sa fille, comme s'il voulait la protéger, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe de son étreinte.

Comme s'il nous avait entendu, Edward ouvrit les yeux.

-Je l'emmenais à la douche, tu veux t'en charger… je vais rester avec Lily, chuchota Carlisle.

Edward hocha la tête et se leva délicatement pour ne pas réveiller sa fille. Il avança doucement vers moi, Carlisle vers le lit de sa petite fille.

-Je peux aller sous la douche avec mon pansement ?

-Je vais te le changer après… d'accord ? Viens, dit Edward en me tendant la main que j'attrapai sans poser plus de question.

J'avais l'impression qu'il était mon sauveur, un ange descendu du ciel, mon ange gardien. Il me guida vers l'armoire des produits médicaux, prendre des pansements et où se trouvaient aussi les produits cosmétiques. Il prit le nécessaire, soit un shampoing aux fraises et un savon aux fruits, nous étions sur un département pour enfant. Il s'arrêta dans la lingerie pour prendre des serviettes et un nouvel uniforme pour moi et il m'emmena vers la salle des douches réservées au personnel qu'il ferma à clé.

-Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il fit couler l'eau de la grande douche et il nous déshabilla tous les deux. Il m'enlaça et nous glissa sous le jet de la douche. Je fermai les yeux tellement ça me faisait du bien. Je penchai la tête en arrière pour faire mouiller mes cheveux. Edward passa ses mains dedans pour les mouiller complètement. Il fit mousser le shampoing aux fraises dans mes cheveux et massa doucement mon cuir chevelu. La sensation était merveilleuse, l'espace d'un instant, je me laissai transporter dans un autre monde. Un monde loin des malheurs qui venaient d'accabler ma famille.

Edward rinça mes cheveux doucement et son corps se colla légèrement contre le mien. Je frissonnai lorsque je sentis son érection toucher mon bas ventre. Il se recula doucement en s'excusant et je sentis la sincérité dans sa voix.

Il poursuivit sa tâche en moussant le savon dans ses mains et en parcourant mon corps, ne laissant aucun recoin sans attention particulière. Lorsqu'il lava mon sexe et mes fesses, il ne fit pas plus ni moins que sur mes bras ou sur mes épaules. Il me tourna pour que je sois dos à lui et me rinça sous l'eau. Encore une fois son érection entra en contact avec mon corps.

-Désolé… je… Bella… là n'est pas mon intention…

-Je sais Edward… ton érection ne me dérange pas… ne sois pas mal à l'aise…

Je me retournai pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de poursuivre.

-Si je me retrouvais, ici, avec toi, dans d'autres circonstances, je serais dans le même état, soufflais-je en effleurant ses lèvres doucement.

Pour simple réponse, il hocha la tête et me retourna pour laver mon dos avec le savon, massant les muscles de mon cou, mes épaules et tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la hauteur de mes reins. Il m'embrassa dans le cou à quelques reprises avant de se laver à son tour rapidement. Nous sommes restés enlacés tous les deux un bon bout de temps avant de sortir pour se sécher. Il s'habilla et il me fit asseoir sur le comptoir, enroulée dans ma serviette et il enleva mon pansement pour le changer.

Il s'appliquait à sa tâche avec douceur et sérieux et je ne pus que le trouver beau. Il m'aida à me rhabiller et nous sortîmes de la salle de douche, se dirigeant vers les chambres où je le laissai avec sa fille et je retournai avec Carlisle voir mes garçons.

Il me serra dans ses bras et embrassa mon front. Il avait simplement voulu me faire un peu de bien. M'apporter réconfort et attention. Une fois de plus Edward Cullen avait été à la hauteur pour me faire revivre.

* * *

**Vous n'a****vez pas cru au lemon ??? Si ??? comme si c'était un moment pour s'envoyer en l'air alors que son fils est dans un état grave… **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé…**

**Jacob arrivera au prochain chapitre… **

**Pour la raison de l'incendie, vous le saurez plus tard quand l'enquête des pompiers sera terminée. Bella ne le sait même pas elle-même.**

**Merci de me lire et reviewez s'il te plaît...**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	5. CHAPITRE 5 : SE PARTAGER

**Bonjour à tous….**

**Tout d'abord… JE SUIS TEAM EDWARD…c'est évident non? J'ai écris deux autre fic Edward/Bella, et je vous rappelle que cette fic est une Edward/Bella… plusieurs m'ont demandé, alors je voulais clarifier et vous rassurer…**

**Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne savais pas si j'allais les mettre ensemble, et plus ça va, plus je me dirige pour les mettre ensemble… MAIS… ça va être LONG avant de les mettre ensemble, et c'est l'intrigue première de cette fic… vont-ils se mettre ensemble ??? et vivre les joies de la cohabitation avec 6 enfants en garde partagée ???… ils ne se sont pas rencontrés célibataire et sans enfants, sans attache et libre comme l'air, ils ont des responsabilités… c'est pourquoi vous allez peut-être même assisté à des lemons Bella/Jacob et des Edward/Tanya…** **je vous le répète, ils sont mariés et chacun de leur côtés… Mais SVP FAITES-MOI CONFIANCE… Je sais que vous allez être choquées quelques fois, et d'autres fois vous allez avoir chaud ou en rogne après un personnage, mais… tout viens à point à qui sait attendre… **

**Dernière chose… Je ne suis en aucun cas une personne sans morale et qui prône l'infidélité… je suis tout ce qu'il y de plus fidèle et je trouve ça super important... j'avais juste besoin d'une idée pour vous faire une fic…**

**Désolée de m'être un peu emporté… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas… ce n'est pas dans mon habitude.**

**PatiewSnow :** Oui Jacob va arriver dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai que les derniers mois, il a été moins présent. On verra ce que ça va donner.

**Pauline :** Pour l'instant les blessures de Samuel sont graves, mais il est entre bonne main. Il n'y a pas que les lemons pour faire une histoire.

**Cynthia :** Réaction de Jacob, c'est pour ce chapitre. Edward a été d'une tendresse incomparable.

**Bon alors, finalement, il y aura un LEMON dans ce chapitre, alors, faites vos jeux !!! qui sera acteur de ce lemon… la réponse dans les dernières lignes.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : SE PARTAGER**

* * *

**BELLA**

-Carlisle… je… je suis désolée… je…

-Ma chérie… c'est juste… écoute, on en reparlera, occupes-toi de tes enfants, c'est ce qui est le plus important d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Je dois retourner aux urgences, fais-moi appeler si tu as besoin, d'accord ?

-Oui, merci…

Carlisle me laissa devant la porte de la chambre de mes enfants. J'entrai et je vis que Jasper était en grande conversation avec Noah, qui ne m'avait pas encore vu.

-Alors, tu es le namoureux de tatie Alice ?

-Oui…

-Pourquoi, tu viens pas avec elle dans notre maison ?

-Parce que Alice, elle voyage souvent et quand elle vient à Seattle elle a besoin de venir voir ta maman toute seule. Ça fait longtemps qu'elles sont amies. C'est ça les filles tu sais… elles parlent des garçons sans nous…

-Oui je sais… il dit ça aussi mon papa, les filles ça fait des affaires de filles, dit-il en rigolant.

-T'en sais des choses toi ?

-Oh oui… MAMAN !!! s'écria-t-il quand il releva la tête.

Je me précipitai vers lui et l'enlaçai. Je laissai aller mes larmes de joie sur mes joues et je le serrai un peu plus contre moi.

-Ça va mon trésor ? tu vas bien ?

-Oui… juste mon pied il a un bobo…

-Ça fait mal ?

-Juste quand bouge…Japeur il dit de ne pas bouger…

Je reniflai et essuyai mes larmes.

-Pleure pas maman… va partir ton bobo…. Dit-il en pointant mon front.

Je le serrai contre moi encore. Il respirait, il vivait, il me parlait et il souriait.

-Où est Félix ? demandais-je à Jasper.

-Il est parti chercher des jus avec le Dr Karev.

-Il va bien ?

-MAMAN !

-Oh mon chéri, dis-je en retournant pour enlacer mon grand qui venait d'entrer.

-Il est où Samuel, je veux le voir. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Notre maison est-ce qu'elle a brûlée… Tu as mal à ton front. Pourquoi Samuel n'est pas dans la même chambre que nous ? Papa est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? Je veux le voir. Je ne veux pas que mes jouets et mon PS3 soient brûlés.

-Mon chéri, je ne sais pas comment elle est notre maison. Papa, il s'en vient il sera là bientôt, dis-je en l'embrassant.

-C'est vrai ? Papa il va arriver bientôt ?

-Oui mon cœur.

-Samuel, il est où ?

-Il est dans une autre chambre. Il… il…

J'étais pas capable de continuer. Ma gorge était nouée et menaçait de laisser échapper un gros sanglot.

-Samuel a des bobos plus importants que ceux de Noah et toi. D'ailleurs ta maman et moi on va aller s'occuper de lui, dit le docteur Karev voyant que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

-Est-ce qu'il respire ? Parce que maman elle a dit qu'il ne respirait plus quand on est partis en ambulance.

-Oui, mon grand… d'ailleurs, il a besoin de la présence de ta maman, alors vous allez rester ici avec votre oncle Jasper jusqu'à ce que votre papa arrive, c'est d'accord ?

-Oui, Alex, répondit Félix.

-Maman, tu peux lui faire un bisou à Samuel et lui dire que quand ses bobos vont être guéris, je vais le laisser jouer à mon jeu de PS3 préféré.

-Oui. Je vais lui dire. Il va être content tu sais…

J'étais émue de voir Félix se préoccuper de son frère, lui qui habituellement n'en avait que pour lui.

-Installe-toi mon grand, je vais demander à l'infirmière de t'apporter ta médication, continua Alex.

-Merci Alex… répondit mon fils. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna vers son frère. Il s'installa avec Noah, auquel il fit un inventaire de ce qu'il avait rapporté.

-Noah, regarde ce que j'ai apporté, j'ai pris plein de jus, de yogourt, des jell-O et même des muffins. T'en veux ? demanda Félix.

-OUIII, j'ai faim moi !

Il aida Noah à mettre la paille dans sa boîte à jus et à déballer son muffin. J'embrassai Noah sur le front et sortis pour aller dans la chambre de Samuel. J'avais au moins réussi ça, je leur avais appris à s'occuper l'un de l'autre, à s'entraider.

Jasper se leva et me suivit jusque dans le couloir, restant près de la porte.

-Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

-Oh je ne sais pas… j'ai tellement peur… s'il restait avec des séquelles à cause de la fumée….

-D'après les médecins, il va s'en sortir, les enfants sont souvent plus résistants qu'on le croit, dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Jasper, t'es gentil d'être venu, d'être resté, je ne voudrais pas que tu manques du travail, Jacob va bientôt arriver et… ça me gêne, on ne se connaît pas beaucoup et… je t'ai déjà dérangé assez longtemps….

-Ça me fait plaisir d'être là. Va voir Samuel, je vais rester ici avec eux. J'ai déjà averti l'école que je serais absent et ma fille est entre de bonnes mains. De plus, Alice m'a formellement ordonné de m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, je suis ton chevalier servant, alors, je suis là et j'y resterai, termina-t-il en souriant.

-T'as peur d'Alice, le taquinais-je.

-Qui n'aurait pas peur d'Alice ? Mais, j'ai surtout peur qu'elle me mette au régime sec, blagua-t-il.

Je ris un peu, ça eut l'effet de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Merci Jasper, j'apprécie vraiment que tu sois là. Je trouvais Alice ridicule de me laisser ton numéro de portable, mais j'avoue que c'était une très bonne initiative.

-De plus, tu n'aurais pas eu ton sauveur personnel si tu ne m'avais pas appelée…

-Jasper, soufflais-je.

-Ça ne me regarde pas je sais, mais si tu veux en parler, je suis là… je ne te jugerai pas et je n'en parlerai pas à Alice… c'est juste… fais attention à toi d'accord ? Ça laisse toujours des blessures ces histoires-là…

-Oui, merci… déjà que Carlisle va me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure dès qu'il aura une minute, je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse la morale en plus… je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait et ce que ça implique.

-Vous avez l'air proches Carlisle et toi, je me trompe ?

-Ça fait presque 13 ans que je travaille ici et 8 ans que je travaille avec Carlisle. Quand mes parents sont décédés, il y a 5 ans, il est devenu ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour moi. Je suis très proche de sa femme aussi. T'imagines, il a déjà commencé à me faire la morale à la salle d'urgence…

-Ouais… j'ai l'impression qu'Edward va passer plus qu'un mauvais quart d'heure…

-J'imagine oui…

-Bon allez va voir ton fils, je m'occupe des deux autres.

-Alice a raison, t'es un mec bien Jasper… Merci…

Il me serra dans ses bras et je partis en direction de la chambre des soins intensifs pour voir mon Samuel. Je poussai la porte doucement, comme si ça allait amoindrir ma douleur et ma peine.

Il était toujours là, sous la petite tente. Alex était déjà là, vérifiant les inscriptions sur les machines et prenant des notes. Une infirmière vérifiait que la perfusion donnait les bonnes doses. J'avançais lentement, j'avais peur… peur de m'écrouler à nouveau quand je verrais ses blessures, ses brûlures sur sa jambe droite.

Alex me tendit la main et je m'y accrochai fermement. Il m'emmena près du lit et m'encouragea à regarder mon fils.

-Bella, ce ne sera pas facile pour lui. Quand il ne sera plus sous sédatif, il va beaucoup souffrir.

Je hochai la tête.

-On va tous t'aider à s'occuper de lui. Il va devoir rester longtemps ici. Après le traitement hyperbare, on va le faire voir en chirurgie plastique. Il va devoir aussi faire des exercices en réadaptation physique. Sa jambe ne bougera pas durant un certain temps alors elle va avoir besoin d'une bonne stimulation.

-Ça va être long ?

-Plusieurs mois…

-Oh mon dieu…

-Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais, on va y arriver ensemble. Tous les spécialistes de l'hôpital vont venir s'occuper de Samuel Black. On va le guérir ton fils Bella…

-Merci…

-Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. Ta jambe a besoin de repos et toi de sommeil. Samuel en a encore pour des heures à dormir. À la seconde où il ouvre les yeux, j'envoie quelqu'un te chercher.

J'acquiesçai même si je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable de dormir. Je regardai une dernière fois mon fils. Je lui envoyai un baiser avec ma main, par-dessus la petite tente et je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et je restai adossée à cette dernière. Je me sentis glisser tout le long jusqu'à ce que mes fesses touchent le sol. Je me recroquevillai sur moi et versai à nouveau des larmes. Je voulais juste faire partir cette douleur intenable.

Mon fils allait souffrir. Il allait avoir mal et allait devoir subir une convalescence éprouvante à l'âge de 6 ans. Comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour y arriver ? Je n'ai plus de maison, plus de vêtements et mon fils va souffrir.

Plusieurs mois !!! Durant plusieurs mois, j'allais devoir m'occuper de Samuel jour et nuit. Lui qui était si facile comme petit garçon. Qui s'occuperait de Félix et de Noah ? Mon grand qui avait constamment besoin d'être rassuré, d'être réconforté. Lui qui, au moindre petit changement dans la routine, trouvait difficilement le sommeil. Lui qui à la moindre réprimande faisait des cauchemars et doutait constamment de l'amour de ses parents, lui qui avait besoin de savoir qu'on l'aimait son père et moi, lui qui avait toujours besoin d'être rassuré. Mon bébé, mon petit bébé qui aurait un pied plâtré d'ici quelques heures. Mon bébé qui avait tellement besoin d'être près de moi. Tellement besoin d'affection et besoin d'en donner. Je ne voulais pas être séparée de mes enfants et surtout pas me diviser en trois.

-Bella…

Je sursautai en entendant mon nom. Je levai les yeux vers cette voix et je fus soulagée de le voir. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et passa sa main sur ma joue, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis près de 12 ans.

-Oh Jacob… murmurais-je avant de me jeter dans ses bras pour pleurer. Ses bras qu'il m'avait si souvent ouverts pour pleurer.

Il était habitué de me consoler, il l'avait fait tellement de fois. Il me prit dans ses bras en passant un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos. Il m'emmena sur une chaise où il m'assit sur ses genoux.

-Jacob… je suis désolée… j'aurais du le sortir avant…

-Chut… ne dit pas ça. Tu l'as sortie. Tu as réussi à le sortir, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Il est blessé, il va s'en remettre, on va l'aider à se rétablir. On va tout faire pour que ça aille bien. Je suis là. Félix va bien. Noah va se remettre rapidement.

-J'y arriverai pas c'est trop dur, sanglotais-je.

-Bien sur que si. Tu es ma Bella, ma forte et combattante Bella. Tu as mis trois merveilleux enfants au monde, NOS enfants. Tu vas réussir, je vais t'aider, je vais être là. On va y arriver ensemble.

Je continuai de pleurer en m'accrochant à lui. Jacob continuait de me parler probablement pour garder le contrôle, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il était solide et je pouvais m'appuyer sur lui, il serait là et je pouvais lui faire confiance.

-Samuel va avoir besoin de toi, pour le rassurer, le bercer, le cajoler. Bella tu es la meilleure maman qu'un petit garçon puisse avoir. Tu vas y arriver.

-Jacob, j'ai tellement peur. J'ai tellement hâte de lui parler, c'est ça qui va me rassurer sur son état. Pas tout ce que ces foutues machines, me disent.

-Bella, regarde-moi.

J'essuyai mes yeux et plongeai mon regard dans l'ébène des yeux de mon mari. Encore aujourd'hui, je pouvais voir combien il était beau. Sa peau basanée, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bruns tellement foncés, qu'ils avaient l'air noirs. Je passai ma main sur sa joue et il me sourit.

-Ma chérie, on va y arriver. Je te le promets, dit-il en posant son front contre le mien, avant de continuer.

-C'est notre garçon et on va l'aider. Il a besoin de nous et on va être là pour lui, d'accord ?

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état il est. Il est branché de partout, il est isolé sous une tente pour concentrer l'apport d'oxygène qui entre dans ses poumons, et il a la jambe droite complètement brûlée.

-Je t'aime, je suis là. Peu importe, il est ici entre de bonnes mains et tout le monde s'en occupe. On va le sauver, compris ?

-Oui…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes quelques instants, comme pour sceller ce que nous venions de dire. Il me blottit contre lui et en nichant mon nez dans son cou, je respirai son odeur. L'odeur qui me rassurait depuis les 10 dernières années, mon mari, le père de mes enfants.

-L'ami d'Alice, Jasper, est encore là et Sam m'a accompagné. Félix et Noah sont avec eux. Moi, je m'occupe de toi, dors ma Bella, tu en as besoin.

-Non, soufflais-je.

-Je m'occupe de tout. Repose-toi, tu es épuisée.

Je ne pus que faire ce qu'il me dit, j'étais épuisée.

EDWARD

J'avais appelé Tanya pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de venir prendre ma place ce matin auprès de Lily-Rose puisque je n'étais pas fatigué. J'avais dormi quelques heures et cela m'avait suffit. De toute façon je ne voulais pas partir tant que le mari de Bella ne serait pas arrivé.

Je voulais être là pour elle s'il ne se pointait pas. Mon père m'avait dit qu'il voulait me voir durant le traitement d'inhalothérapie de Lily et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller.

Je venais de déposer Lily en salle de traitement et je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon père, lorsque je vis Bella adossée à la porte de la chambre des soins intensifs. La chambre où était Samuel.

Elle était assise par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même et elle pleurait. J'aurais voulu la consoler et je ne savais pas si je devais le faire à nouveau. Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, ou plutôt, en train de peser le pour et le contre d'aller vers elle et la prendre dans mes bras, un homme grand et costaud se dirigea rapidement vers elle.

Je stoppai net pour voir qui il était. Mais je le savais déjà, juste à voir la couleur de sa peau basanée, comme celle des enfants de Bella, mais en plus foncée. Je n'étais pas capable de m'en aller. Je voulais savoir s'il allait réussir à la calmer.

-Bella…

Elle sursauta, mais dès qu'elle vit que c'était lui, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer en murmurant son nom, Jacob…

Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille dans ses grands bras forts. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena plus loin, à l'écart, s'asseyant sur une chaise. Il la posa sur ses genoux.

-Jacob… je suis désolée… j'aurais du le sortir avant…

Elle s'en voulait. Je l'avais rassuré, mais apparemment ça n'avait pas suffit.

_Voyons voir comment son mari, qui ne lui disait plus qu'elle était belle et ne lui faisait plus l'amour allait s'en sortir pour la rassurer._

-Chut… ne dit pas ça. Tu l'as sortie. Tu as réussi à le sortir, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Il est blessé, il va s'en remettre, on va l'aider à se rétablir. On va tout faire pour que ça aille bien. Je suis là. Félix va bien. Noah va se remettre rapidement.

-J'y arriverai pas c'est trop dur, sanglota-t-elle.

J'avais mal pour elle et encore plus parce que je ne pouvais pas aller la consoler moi-même. Je devais la laisser se consoler dans les bras de son mari qui, finalement, avait l'air de savoir comment s'y prendre, leur complicité avait l'air très forte. Une complicité qui avait traversée le temps, une relation de presque 12 ans.

-Bien sur que si. Tu es ma Bella, ma forte et combattante Bella. Tu as mis trois merveilleux enfants au monde, NOS enfants. Tu vas réussir, je vais t'aider, je vais être là. On va y arriver ensemble.

Il avait dit «ma Bella». C'était la sienne et pas la mienne. Il était là pour elle et il avait le droit. Moi je suis marié et je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir qu'elle soit MA Bella. Je fis demi-tour et passai par l'autre département pour rejoindre mon père, laissant Bella au monde auquel elle appartenait, Jacob.

Je toquai à la porte et entrai sans attendre qu'il me le dise, il m'attendait.

-Assied-toi… dit-il en me montrant le fauteuil devant lui de l'autre côté de son bureau.

J'allais avoir droit à une leçon de morale, comme lorsque j'avais 15 ans.

-Edward, tu te rends compte que tu as trompé ta femme ?

-Oui.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? s'écria-t-il, complètement dépassé.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça me fait… m'écriais-je à mon tour.

-Tu es marié Edward, depuis 10 ans, avec une femme merveilleuse. Tu as eu 3 petites filles avec cette femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… c'est juste arrivé… elle était là, on a discuté, je la trouvais magnifique, je lui ai dit, elle s'est mise à pleurer parce que son mari ne la regardait plus comme une femme mais seulement comme la mère de ses enfants. Il ne la désire plus. Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle et elle m'a demandé de lui dire ce que je voyais quand je la regardais… on s'est arrêté dans un hôtel en route et j'ai vécu la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute ma vie, comme si j'avais enfin trouvé la plus belle place au monde où j'étais le plus bien… dans ses bras… Et là… je… j'ai le cerveau complètement retourné.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains et je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux. Depuis 72 heures, j'avais l'impression que j'avais trouvé la personne qu'il me fallait. Elle était mariée et moi aussi. Je ne suis pas libre, elle non plus. Je vais briser le cœur de Tanya et de mes filles si je la quitte pour une autre. Sans parler que je ne savais pas si Bella voulait de moi. Elle s'était jetée dans les bras de son mari, il y a à peine 20 minutes. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle et moi dans l'équation. Nous étions dix. Dix personnes qui verraient leur vie chambouler.

-Edward… souffla mon père.

Je relevai la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant, tu vas en parler à Tanya ?

-Jamais. Elle ne me le pardonnerait pas.

-Tu vas revoir Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'était supposé être une aventure d'un soir. Elle m'a demandé de la faire revivre, la faire vibrer. Elle en avait besoin, et moi aussi j'imagine, parce que sinon j'aurais refusé. Mais là, depuis hier quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour la consoler, je suis obsédé par elle. Je ne pense qu'à la prochaine fois où je pourrai la toucher.

-Putain Edward… souffla mon père.

Je ne relevai pas.

-Vous avez parlé un peu ?

-Non.

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de l'emmener sous la douche. Je croyais que vous alliez vous mettre d'accord pour que ça reste une aventure.

Je ris en pensant que nous n'avions échangé que quelques paroles, et c'était pour m'excuser d'avoir une érection et elle m'avait répondu que c'était juste la gravité de l'état de son fils qui la faisait ne pas se laisser aller dans mes bras.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Vous n'avez tout de même pas fait ça dans les douches du personnel ?

-Non… je suis plus respectueux que ça, tu le sais très bien. Surtout que son fils est dans un état grave. J'ai juste embarqué avec elle dans la douche. On s'est lavés, on est sortis et on s'est rhabillés.

-Tu t'es glissé dans la douche avec elle ? Nu ? Tous les deux ?

-Oui… tu prends ta douche avec ton jeans toi ?

-Edward… ne te fous pas de moi, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je ferme le rideau et que je la laisse seule. Elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée et de se sentir que quelqu'un était là pour elle. Je devais faire ça. Puis d'abord tu peux bien me faire la morale…

-Je n'ai jamais trompé ta mère, tu es mon fils, alors je te ferai la morale tant que je serai en vie…

-Dis-moi pourquoi, tu as déjà vu les fesses de Bella, si tu n'as jamais trompée maman ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu les fesses de Bella, qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

-Bella m'a dit que «même s'il les a déjà vu, je ne veux pas que Carlisle voit mes fesses» ?

-Je n'ai jam… ah oui, finalement je les ai déjà vues… finit-il en souriant.

-QUOI ???

-Du calme… c'est quand elle est arrivée à l'urgence, elle était enceinte de Noah. Elle était en travail trop avancé pour qu'on la monte à la maternité, alors, c'est moi qui ai fait l'accouchement aux urgences. Forcément, j'ai vu ses fesses et bien plus encore…

-Oh désolé… j'ai cru que… mais pourquoi bien plus encore ???

-Edward t'a eu trois enfants et tu étais là aux trois accouchements de Tanya, tu sais ce qu'on voit à un accouchement…

-Ouais… mais…

Dans ma tête, j'étais en train de m'imaginer combien elle devait être encore plus belle, encore plus magnifique, enceinte avec un gros ventre. Combien elle devait être encore plus chaude et sensuelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Edward… Bella a un mari et trois enfants. Vous ne pouvez pas briser 2 familles, juste pour une baise d'un soir. Vous êtes plus responsables que ça ?

-Papa, ce n'était pas qu'une baise… Même si j'ai dit que c'était une partie de jambe en l'air, la meilleure de toute ma vie, mais, c'était beaucoup plus que ça…. Bella est une femme magnifique…

-Stop Edward… tu ne vas pas t'embarquer dans une histoire comme ça…

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu as une semaine pour le savoir… je n'accepterai pas que mon fils trompe sa femme et surtout pas si je suis au courant. Je ne peux aucunement accepter ça, c'est clair ?

-Papa…

-Non, y'a pas de papa qui tienne.

-C'est quoi ta relation avec Bella ? C'est pour cette raison que tu ne veux pas que je couche avec elle, tu veux la garder pour toi ?

-Edward t'es pathétique. Qu'est-ce que Bella en a foutre d'un vieux comme moi ? Jacob est un beau garçon et toi aussi, vraiment... tu me déçois, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille à ta mère.

-Alors, c'est quoi votre relation ?

-On travaille ensemble depuis très longtemps… ses parents sont morts tous les deux dans un accident de voiture il y a 5 ans. Elle venait d'accoucher de Samuel ou presque, il avait à peine 9 mois. J'ai en quelque sorte pris la place de son père. Elle me demande mon avis sur les mêmes choses que toi et Rosalie. Sur sa carrière, sa façon de faire avec ses enfants, bref… ça ressemble à ça… Je l'aime beaucoup et je la considère presque comme ma deuxième fille…

-Génial !!! J'ai baisé ma sœur !!! ironisais-je.

-Edward….

-T'aurais pu nous le dire qu'on avait une nouvelle sœur à Rosalie et à moi !

-Edward…

-Non… tu sais quoi ? T'as pas de leçon à me donner… je n'ai plus 15 ans, mais 37 et je couche et baise avec qui je veux… et t'en fait pas pour ma femme… ça fait presque 3 mois que je ne l'ai baisé, alors quelques mois de plus ou de moins, elle ne fera pas la différence, dis-je avant de sortir en claquant la porte de son bureau.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il me fasse aller dans le bon sens tout le temps. Fai__s__ médecine Edward c'est un métier respectable. Tu es un bon mari et un bon père Edward, soi__s__ fidèle. Ne force pas ta femme à baiser Edward, respecte-là. Mange tes légumes Edward si tu veux devenir fort._

J'en ai marre d'être le bon garçon, le bon mari, le bon père, le bon boss. J'aimerais ça faire une fois dans ma vie, ce dont j'ai vraiment envie. J'avais l'impression de revivre moi aussi lorsque j'étais près de Bella. Elle m'a fait vibrer moi aussi. Même si elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle me trouvait beau et retourner tous les compliments que je lui avais fait, j'avais vu dans ses yeux, il y a 3 jours, cette nuit aux urgences et ce matin sous la douche, qu'elle me regardait comme moi je la regardais.

Machinalement, j'avais monté les escaliers pour me retrouver au 5e étage pour retourner chercher Lily-Rose à son traitement. Elle m'attendait en regardant un livre.

-Hey ma princesse… soufflais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle me sourit. Le bonheur semblait si facile lorsque j'étais avec mes filles.

-Salut papa… la madame, elle a dit qu'il ne me restait plus que 2 traitements, ça veut dire 2 jours à dormir à l'hôpital.

-Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça.

-Oui…

-On y va ? dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle prit ma main, on salua l'infirmière et on se dirigea vers la chambre de ma fille. On discutait tout en marchant. On devait passer devant la chambre des soins et je stressais un peu de voir Bella et Jacob. Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

J'essayais de marcher plus rapidement, mais Lily s'arrêta net devant Jacob qui serrait toujours Bella dans ses bras, qui elle dormait. Elle était recouverte d'une couverture chaude, mais on voyait très bien son visage posé sur le torse de Jacob.

_J'aurais tellement aimé être celui sur qui elle s'était endormie._

-Monsieur, pourquoi elle dort Bella ? chuchota-t-elle à Jacob

_Comment elle connaissait Bella ?_

Jacob me regarda et il répondit doucement à ma fille.

-Elle a passée une mauvaise nuit. Elle s'est endormie, je ne veux pas la déranger en allant la mettre dans un lit, je la garde sur moi.

-Elle est malade ?

-Juste fatiguée. Elle ira mieux après sa sieste.

-Mon papa il me serre contre lui aussi des fois pour dormir. Vous pouvez lui dire que Lily-Rose Cullen va partir dans 2 jours et que je voudrais la voir avant de partir ?

-Bien sur mademoiselle Cullen, je lui ferai le message, répondit-il en souriant.

-Merci monsieur euhh…

-Jacob… je m'appelle Jacob.

-Bonne journée Jacob.

-Bonne journée, souffla-t-il en souriant de nouveau à ma fille.

-C'est une belle petite fille que vous avez là ? me dit-il.

-Oui… un peu curieuse, excusez-là, répondis-je à Jacob.

-Ce n'est rien. Je ferai le message à Bella, Bonne journée

-Bonne journée.

Je repris la direction de la chambre avec Lily, encore sous le choc d'avoir vu Bella dormir paisiblement dans les bras de son mari. Lily elle commença à me raconter comment elle connaissait Bella.

-Hier, papi il devait prendre le déjeuner avec moi et il a été appelé aux urgences. Il a demandé à Bella de venir me tenir compagnie en attendant mamie.

-C'est gentil de sa part.

-Oui, en plus, elle a partagé son lunch avec moi, m'annonça-t-elle fièrement.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, et… regarde… elle m'a même écrit les recettes, dit-elle en les sortant de la petite table près de son lit, qu'elle me tendit.

Je pris la feuille entre mes mains et je lus les deux recettes. Salade de pâtes aux légumes grillés et bocconcini et l'autre, sandwich au poulet et ses petits légumes.

-C'est génial, hein papa ?

-Oui oui… mais qu'est-ce qui est génial ma puce ?

-Ben avec les recettes, tu vas pouvoir en faire et en apporter, comme ça je pourrai déjeuner avec Bella avant de retourner chez moi.

-Humm, tu sais Bella ne pourra peut-être pas venir déjeuner avec toi ma chérie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Papi, il m'a dit pourquoi Bella dormait sur la chaise avec son mari…

-Elle n'est pas juste fatiguée ?

-Si, elle est épuisée, mais, c'est parce qu'un de ses garçons a des gros bobos et qu'elle est très inquiète, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas dormi cette nuit.

-Oh… alors, tu vas faire plus de sandwichs et je vais déjeuner avec elle et son garçon…

-Je ne sais pas Lily…

-Ça va lui faire du bien d'avoir un déjeuner, elle va savoir qu'on veut l'aider, renchérit–elle.

-D'accord, j'apporte ça demain, me rendais-je, en même temps, ça me ferait une défaite pour voir Bella.

La journée passa rapidement, ma mère vint me remplacer vers 18h00, pour que je puisse rentrer dormir un peu et aller faire une virée au bar. J'avais laissé Emmet avec tout le travail hier soir, alors, je voulais aller voir si tout était ok. On était mardi soir, et j'arrivai en même temps que Tanya et les filles pour prendre le diner. Elles arrivaient de leurs activités. Carlie avait une nouvelle chorégraphie de patinage artistique et Emma avait réussi une nouvelle mélodie au piano. Nous avons passé du temps ensemble après le bain et à 20h30 quand elles furent endormies, je me glissai dans la douche, comme à chaque soir, après que Tanya eut pris son bain.

J'arrivai dans la chambre, et Tanya était, comme à son habitude, sous les couvertures lisant un roman policier, qu'elle ferma lorsque je rentrai pour m'habiller.

J'étais dos à elle, cherchant un boxer, lorsque je la sentis se coller, nue, contre moi. Elle caressa mon dos de ses seins à la pointe durcie. Je sursautai sous la surprise et elle me fit tourner pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle glissa sa langue dans ma bouche et j'ouvris sans même penser à ce qui se passait vraiment. Tanya n'avait jamais pris d'initiative pour les _« french kiss »_ et encore moins au lit.

Elle laissa ma bouche après avoir sucé ma lèvre inférieure, pour descendre dans mon cou, mon torse, et lorsqu'elle fut rendue sur mon ventre, elle s'installa à quatre pattes sur le lit pour caresser mon sexe de ses mains et de sa langue.

La vue de ses fesses relevées me mit dans un état d'excitation extrême. Timidement elle saisit ma verge et ouvrit les lèvres pour le faire frotter dessus. Elle fit courir sa langue sur toute ma longueur, mordillant même ma peau délicate, avant d'enrouler sa langue autour de mon gland.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend ce soir, mais ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais l'arrêter !!_

-Putain…

Elle se recula en arrêtant ce qu'elle faisait.

_NON !!! PAS DÉJÀ !!!_

Elle se mit à ma hauteur et me regarda droit dans les yeux en se léchant les lèvres de façon sensuelle. Elle m'attira sur le lit et me fit coucher sur le dos, la tête contre les oreillers. Elle redescendit vers mon bas ventre et simplement avec sa langue, elle lécha la partie sous l'os de ma hanche droite en descendant jusqu'à mon haine, puis jusque derrière mes testicules, où elle s'attarda plus que nécessaire.

-Oh bordel… soufflais-je en agrippant les draps fermement entre mes doigts.

Elle remonta sur mon périnée, en contournant ma verge, qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main gauche, puis elle redescendit sur les testicules, pour remonter sur mon haine, jusqu'à l'os de ma hanche gauche cette fois.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda avant d'embrasser l'extrémité de mon gland comme une lèvre, par petites succions. Elle reprit sa langue, et lécha ma verge sur toute sa surface en insistant sur le gland, joignant sa main pour y faire un léger mouvement.

_C'est juste incroyable… qui lui a donné des cours de sexe ???_

J'étais déjà tendu à l'extrême, lorsqu'elle m'enfonça jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Ses lèvres remontèrent de la base à l'extrémité de mon sexe et elle aspira presque la moitié et suçant très fort.

Elle s'activa encore un peu et je dus l'avertir que j'allais jouir, ne voulant pas la fâcher, surtout après avoir reçu tant d'attention de sa part, ce qui dans son cas, est un exploit, alors, je ne voulais pas la vexer en jouissant dans sa bouche, sachant qu'elle détestait ça.

-Oh putain, Tanya stop, je vais jouir…

Elle retira mon sexe de sa bouche et remonta doucement son visage vers le mien, en laissant des baisers sur mon corps.

-Waouh…. Tanya, tu veux bien me dire où tu as appris à faire ça ? haletais-je.

Elle rit en se mettant à califourchon sur moi. Elle s'empala sur mon sexe et donna quelques mouvements avant de me répondre. D'instinct, je posai mes mains sur sa taille descendant lentement vers ses fesses en la faisant se cambrer le plus possible.

-Une fille au salon a raconté sa technique pour faire la parfaite fellation, j'ai eu envie d'essayer… j'étais pas mal au début de notre relation… ça t'a plu alors ?

Ses seins suivaient le rythme de ses mouvements sur mon sexe et je dois avouer que le spectacle était… excitant. Tanya avait toujours été belle et sensuelle, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'avait attiré même si elle était blonde.

Elle était blasée des mecs lourds qui lui faisaient sans cesse des remarques déplacées sur son physique et ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec, quand je l'ai rencontré. J'étais devenu son ami, j'avais pris le temps de la connaître avant de la baiser et un jour elle m'a dit que je lui plaisais, qu'elle voulait autre chose que de discuter avec moi.

-Hummm… oui… tu recommences, quand tu veux…

-Je suis désolée Edward… je ne m'occupe pas assez de toi…

_J'ai couchée avec une autre y'a trois jours… Je ne suis vraiment pas mieux…_

-Hey… je ne suis pas mieux…

-Fais-moi l'amour Edward, montre-moi qu'il y a d'autres façons de jouir… baise-moi… souffla-t-elle.

_Oh merde… t'es une semaine en retard chérie…_

Elle se déhancha encore plus sur mon sexe tendu. Elle prit mes mains et les mena à ses seins. Elle pressa ses mains sur les miennes pour me faire comprendre comment elle voulait que je la touche.

Pour la première fois de ma vie elle me demandait d'y aller plus fort. Pour la première fois depuis 11 ans, elle voulait que je la baise. Elle n'avait jamais voulu, prétextant que lorsqu'on était en couple, on faisait l'amour et que la baise n'avait pas sa place. Qu'elle avait donnée dans les baises sans sentiments et que maintenant elle voulait se faire faire l'amour, se faire désirer, bref elle voulait être aimée et non utilisée.

Apparemment, aujourd'hui, c'était autrement, et elle ne sera pas déçue. Je passai ma main derrière sa nuque et l'autre derrière son dos et je la fis basculer sur le dos pour la surplomber.

-Ahhhh !

-Tu me fais confiance ? demandais-je en donnant des coups de reins plus fort qu'à notre habitude.

-Edward… tu me fais peur…

-Tanya… tu me fais confiance ? redemandais-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser sensuellement.

-Ne me fais pas mal !, paniqua-t-elle.

-Bien sur que non, je veux juste te faire jouir et fort, très fort, rigolais-je.

Elle ne répondait pas, mais je voyais que la panique dans ses yeux disparaissait à chaque fois que je m'enfonçais en elle plus fort, mais surtout plus profondément. J'écartai ses cuisses au maximum en m'appuyant sur ses genoux, la faisant s'ouvrir encore plus à moi.

-Oh mon dieu Edward…

-Ça va ?

-Oh ouiii… encore… plus fort…. Geignit-elle.

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et répondis à sa demande. Je m'enfonçais en elle toujours plus fort. C'était bon, je prenais du plaisir, pour une fois, et je pouvais faire du sexe avec Tanya, et pas que faire un devoir conjugal platonique et sans fantaisie.

Je passai mon pouce sur son clitoris et elle cria de surprise. Toujours en faisant des mouvements forts et profonds, j'accélérai et appuyai sur son clitoris en faisant des cercles.

-OH EdwaAARDD !!! OUI….

Je voyais qu'elle était proche et qu'elle ne serait pas silencieuse, tellement prise dans son plaisir. Je retournai prendre ses lèvres pour la faire taire avec mes baisers. Je fis lever son bassin, pour être encore plus profondément en elle, enroulant mon bras autour de sa taille et je m'appuyai sur l'avant-bras de mon autre bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

Elle jouit avant moi et je ne pus que me laisser aller à ma libération en sentant ses parois se resserrer autour de mon sexe. Je me laissai tomber sur le côté en roulant, pour reprendre mon souffle. Tanya resta, elle aussi sur le dos en respirant difficilement, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle me souffla un _« merci c'était merveilleux »_ juste avant de s'endormir, comme à son habitude 2 minutes après l'orgasme.

_J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit avec Bella…_

Je remontai la couette sur elle et je me levai pour aller reprendre ma douche avant de partir pour le travail. Mon père avait appelé pour dire qu'il dormait avec Lily et de rentrer chez moi après le New Moon. J'imagine qu'il me faisait comprendre qu'il m'éloignait de Bella, du moins, pour cette nuit.

Je repensais à la baise que je venais d'avoir avec Tanya et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris, elle, tellement routinière au lit, tellement prude. C'était bien, mais ce n'avait pas été aussi bon qu'avec Bella. J'avais pris plus de plaisir avec Bella en une nuit, qu'en 10 ans de mariage avec Tanya. Je n'étais pas parvenu à m'abandonner dans mon plaisir. J'avais même eu peur de crier son nom en jouissant.

_T'es encore plus dans la merde mec… ta femme te demande ENFIN de la baiser et trop tard tu veux en baiser une autre..._

* * *

**Ne me lancez pas de tomates s'il vous plaît…**

**Laissez moi vos impressions…**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	6. CHAPITRE 6 : SE PARLER

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**Chapitre un peu plus difficile à écrire, voilà pourquoi il a été plus long à venir. Je suis tout de même satisfaite puisque nos deux amants SE PARLENT un peu. La situation n'est pas évidente ni pour un ni pour l'autre, les évènements survenus dans la vie de Bella sont d'une importance capitale face à l'aventure qu'ils ont connus. **

**Bella ne peut aucunement prendre le temps de penser à une quelconque possibilité de revoir Edward. Par contre Edward, est presque obsédé par Bella, alors, une discussion, est la meilleure des solutions, pour l'instant, créant peut-être une amitié.**

**Cynthia :** Elle a réalisée que de toutes ses collègues de travail, elle était la seule à ne pas avoir de vie sexuelle active et épanouie, mais ça ne durera pas. Elle n'aime pas assez ça. Le comportement de Jacob se devait d'être irréprochable, il n'était pas là et n'aurais peut-être pas fait mieux.

**PatiewSnow :** Effectivement, ce ne sera pas simple.

**Julie :** Je suis très heureuse que tu l'aies lu…lol… Alice met toujours le doigt sur le bobo…

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : SE PARLER**

* * *

**BELLA**

-Hey mon grand, tu vas bien ? demandais-je en passant ma main sur son front.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Je serrai la main de Jacob à côté de moi et il s'approcha pour que Samuel le voit. Son visage s'illumina quand il vit son père.

-Hey mon bonhomme, tu veux quelque chose ?

-J'ai froid… dit-il faiblement.

-T'as froid ? demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je reviens d'accord ? dit Jacob.

Jacob sortit de la chambre. Samuel s'était réveillé dans la soirée d'hier, lorsque j'étais près de lui. Quelques secondes, durant lesquelles, il avait hurlé et pleuré de douleur. Il était encore dans cette foutue tente oxygène et je ne pouvais même pas faire plus que de caresser son visage par une petite ouverture, qu'ils avaient fait pour que je tente de calmer Samuel, ce qui avait fonctionné, juste après lui avoir donné un antidouleur.

J'avais passé la nuit à son chevet, tandis que Jacob était resté avec Félix et Noah dans l'autre chambre. Jasper était rentré chez lui quand Jacob fut revenu de se doucher et se changer. Il avait laissé ses affaires chez Sam où il pourrait rentrer avec Félix et Noah aujourd'hui. C'était la meilleure solution pour le moment. Jacob allait s'installer chez Sam avec les garçons et moi je resterais ici avec Samuel, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille un peu mieux. Carlisle m'avait fait installer un lit dans la même chambre de mon fils pour que je puisse mieux dormir. Il ne m'avait pas reparlé d'Edward, mais je me doutais qu'il attendait le bon moment et que je n'y échapperais pas.

Alice, que j'avais mandatée, devait arriver aujourd'hui avec une montagne de vêtements pour tout le monde, y comprit pour Jacob. On allait bien se marrer, Jacob ne portait que des vêtements de travail pour le garage et Alice déplorait cela, alors, elle lui avait dit un jour qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de jeter ses vêtements pour les remplacer par des vêtements beaux et à la mode. Elle lui avait même suggéré de lui faire une ligne de vêtements de « garage ».

-Une infirmière va venir s'occuper de toi, mon trésor, le rassurais-je.

-Papa doit aller voir pour notre maison, je vais revenir plus tard, je t'aime, dit-il en soufflant un baiser à Samuel.

Jacob déposa un baiser sur ma joue, avant de partir. Sam, était venu s'occuper de Félix et Noah le temps que Jacob aille régler tous les détails pour la maison. Noah avait fait faire son plâtre hier matin et il était fier de pouvoir marcher dessus depuis ce matin. Il avait même pu dessiner dessus et y mettre des gommettes de « Flash McQueen » avec l'aide de Félix.

On sait maintenant que c'est de la mousse bloquée dans le conduit d'évacuation de la sécheuse frontale qui s'est enflammée et qui est à l'origine de l'incendie. Il y avait deux coudes dans le tuyau. De la mousse s'y est accumulée et a chauffée, la sortie d'air s'en trouvait restreinte. Cette accumulation de mousse a donc créé un vide de combustion qui a fini par s'enflammer. C'est à la suite d'un cycle de séchage que j'ai fait, avant de partir aux activités des garçons que le feu a couvé lentement pour finir par embraser la résidence. D'ailleurs, le disjoncteur qui a sauté est celui de la sécheuse. Vu que le feu a commencé par l'extérieur de la maison, ça prit plus de temps pour que le détecteur de fumée se déclenche. C'est ce que le chef des pompiers avait expliqué à Jacob la veille.

Samuel s'était levé, comme à son habitude, vers 22h30 pour boire de l'eau et faire pipi. Il a vu de la fumée sortir sous la porte de la salle de lavage. Il l'a ouvert. D'après les pompiers, il était sur le sol depuis plus d'une heure avant que je ne le sorte de la maison.

Notre maison était une perte totale, la seule chose que nous pouvions récupérer c'est le coffre fort où quelques souvenirs, photos et films des enfants étaient entreposés, avec les papiers importants.

-Je suis désolé maman… J'aurais du aller te réveiller au lieu d'ouvrir la porte

-Oh, mon grand… ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Oui… on n'a plus de maison…

-C'est pas grave mon cœur, on va en construire une autre maison. L'important, c'est que tu sois encore en vie et que nous soyons sortis tous les quatre de la maison.

-C'est quand j'ai ouvert la porte… Le feu a fait une explosion… après ma jambe ne voulait plus marcher, je suis tombé…

-Je sais… les pompiers m'ont dit que le feu était gros et qu'il était devenu fort quand tu as ouvert la porte. Mais tu sais, maman aussi elle aurait ouvert la porte, c'est un accident mon trésor.

Il prenait son temps pour parler et sa voix était faible, presqu'un murmure. Je ne voulais pas trop le fatiguer.

-Han han…

-Repose-toi mon cœur… je vais te réveiller pour prendre le déjeuner tout à l'heure.

Il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Le Dr Karev m'avait dit que je pourrais le faire manger pour la première fois ce midi, une soupe poulet et nouilles, pour commencer doucement. L'infirmière vint me voir près de 2h00 après.

-Bella, y'a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte, je reste avec Samuel si tu veux en attendant, me dit-elle doucement. Toutes les infirmières me connaissaient et m'appelaient par mon prénom.

-Merci, j'apprécierais, si tu restais avec lui.

-Je reste, vas-y, elle a l'air impatiente, me sourit-elle.

Je me levai intriguée de qui pouvait bien être impatiente de me voir. J'ouvris la porte doucement et mon regard se posa sur un regard océan. Mais je ne pus m'y attarder longtemps, puisqu'une petite main tira sur mon vêtement.

-Bella ? appela-t-elle.

-Salut, ma belle, tu vas mieux on dirait ? lui demandais-je en m'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

-Je vais mieux, je sors demain. Je t'ai vu hier, tu dormais…

-Ah oui !

-Oui, tu dormais. Jacob il a dit que tu étais fatiguée. Mon papa, il a dit que ton garçon avait un gros bobo et je voulais t'apporter un déjeuner pour te faire plaisir.

-C'est pour moi, m'exclamais-je.

Je pris le sac et regardai Edward qui souriait d'amusement. J'ouvris le sac pour y découvrir des sandwichs au poulet et un gros bol de salade de pâtes. Je souris en pensant que c'était probablement Edward qui les avaient faits.

-Lily-Rose, où as-tu trouvé ce qu'il fallait pour faire des sandwichs et une salade ? demandais-je innocemment.

-C'est mon père qui les a fait, je lui ai donné tes recettes. C'est lui, c'est mon papa, il s'appelle Edward, dit-elle en le montrant du doigt.

-Enchantée Edward, dis-je en me relevant pour tendre la main à Edward tout en souriant.

-Enchanté Bella, répondit-il en serrant ma main lui aussi en me souriant.

-Je voulais qu'on partage tous ensemble, je peux le voir ton fils ? demanda-t-elle.

-Humm… il fait dodo et… il ne peut pas manger tout ça… mais… si tu veux, on peut déjeuner tout à l'heure avec mes deux autres garçons, ils sont dans la chambre à côté de la tienne.

-Pourquoi tes deux autres garçons sont dans une chambre d'hôpital ?

-En fait, euh…

Je regardai Edward, ne sachant pas trop si je devais raconter cette histoire à sa fille. Il me sourit avant de répondre à ma place.

-Lily, la maison de Bella a eu un incendie, et ses garçons sont venus passer une journée ou deux ici à l'hôpital pour que les médecins s'assurent qu'ils n'avaient pas de bobos.

-En fait, ils doivent sortir aujourd'hui, après le déjeuner, dis-je.

-C'est parfait alors, on se rejoint dans la chambre de tes garçons pour le déjeuner, s'excita Lily-Rose.

-Oui, très bien.

-Je vais remettre les sandwichs au froid, dit Edward en tendant la main pour que je lui donne le sac.

-À plus tard Bella, dit-elle en tirant Edward par le bras pour retourner à sa chambre.

-À plus tard, dis-je en les saluant.

Je retournai auprès de Samuel, il dormait toujours. L'infirmière me dit que je pouvais aller prendre une douche. Je me dirigeai vers les douches après être passée par la lingerie pour me prendre un change de vêtements. J'entrai dans la salle de douche et fermai la porte à clé. Je commençai à enlever mes chaussures, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte que j'allai ouvrir.

-Je peux entrer ?

Je hochai la tête et ouvris la porte pour le laisser passer et refermai à clé.

-Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

-Oui… enfin… je n'ai pas le choix…

-Tu veux que je regarde ton pansement ?

-Oui, merci Edward… c'est un peu douloureux…

-Viens là, dit-il en installant une serviette épaisse sur le comptoir, près du lavabo.

Il m'aida à monter après que j'aie enlevé mon pantalon. Il enleva le pansement et nettoya la plaie avec de l'eau. Il s'appliquait en faisant attention pour ne pas me faire mal. Mon regard était fixé sur lui et non sur ma blessure. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand je le vis s'humecter les lèvres avant de parler.

-Je vais demander à mon père qu'il te prescrive une crème antibiotique, ça va aider à la guérison.

-Merci… soufflais-je en essayant de masquer mon trouble.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants sans qu'on ne dise un mot.

-Bella…. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… je ne pensais pas te revoir, je voulais garder cette nuit dans ma tête comme faisant partie des plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie… et sérieusement, je suis troublé de ce qui s'est passé entre nous… et encore plus depuis que je t'ai revu…

-Edward…

-Non… laisse-moi te dire… je ne regrette absolument pas, je ne regretterai jamais la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble… je regrette juste de ne pas t'avoir rencontré il y a 10 ans…

Je souris. Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me poser la question. Je savais juste que j'avais aimé entendre sa voix me faire des compliments, son regard me désirer, son corps me faire jouir et que j'adorais être dans ses bras. Je revivais en tant que femme quand j'étais dans ses bras.

-C'était magique, magnifique, merveilleux… murmura-t-il en approchant son corps et son visage de moi, caressant mon nez avec le sien, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes. Je fermai les yeux quand je sentis son souffle sur mon visage.

Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et remonta mon chandail, laissant traîner ses doigts sur mes côtes, l'arrondi de mes seins et je levai les bras dans les airs pour qu'il passe le vêtement par-dessus ma tête, brisant le toucher de son visage sur le mien.

Ses mains refirent le chemin inverse, de mes mains jusqu'à ma taille où il resserra sa prise pour m'approcher de lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue cherchait à se frayer un chemin pour danser avec la mienne et je répondis à sa demande en m'accrochant à sa nuque. Je penchai la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser. Mon corps le réclamait, se souvenant de son corps, de ses lèvres et du plaisir que j'avais ressenti entre ses bras.

À bout de souffle, je brisai le baiser et collai mon front contre le sien. Nos respirations étaient saccadées.

-Je me suis fais passé un savon par mon père… dit-il en se reculant un peu.

-Oh, j'imagine ce que ça pu être… repensant à ce que Carlisle m'avait dit aux urgences la veille.

-Mouais… en fait il ne veut plus que je te revoie… je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas de leçon à me donner… et que j'étais assez grand pour savoir ce que j'avais à faire… et que pour l'instant je ne suis pas capable de t'ignorer… je ne sais pas où tout ça va me mener…

-Je vais certainement y avoir droit moi aussi, laissons le temps arranger les choses... soufflais-je.

-Mon père va te faire la morale. ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Probablement… en fait, il m'a dit qu'il attendait que mes enfants se portent bien pour me parler… et je l'ai déçu… et il est pour la fidélité.

-Je sais… moi aussi, je l'ai déçu… mais, tu as peut-être raison, il faut laisser le temps faire son travail. C'est vraiment bizarre pour moi, la relation que tu as avec mon père. J'aurais aimé qu'il m'en parle, si tu es tellement proche de mes parents, j'aurais aimé te rencontrer.

-Edward… ton père, il m'a beaucoup aidé durant les 5 dernières années avec la mort de mes parents… Là, il est présent pour moi, il s'est occupé personnellement de s'assurer que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin, il m'a fait installer un lit dans la chambre de Samuel, il vient me voir 2 fois par jour pour s'assurer que je ne manque de rien… Je peux même le faire bipper si j'ai besoin de lui... C'est mon papa de remplacement et il est très important pour moi.

-C'est juste que ça me fait drôle… il s'occupe de toi comme si tu étais sa fille, comme si tu étais ma sœur et… ma mère te connaît… j'aurais aimé qu'il nous en parle à Rosalie et moi…

-Je comprends…

-Je vais te laisser… on se voit pour le déjeuner…

-D'accord…

Il embrassa mes lèvres une dernière fois et sortit pour me laisser prendre ma douche. J'aurais aimé pouvoir sentir ses mains sur mon corps me savonner comme hier, mais, c'était mieux qu'il retourne près de sa fille et que je prenne ma douche seule.

**EDWARD**

Je sortis de cette salle de douche et pris une longue inspiration pour chasser les images de Bella assise sur ce comptoir à demi nue. Je l'aurais une fois de plus prise et fait jouir sur ce comptoir et ça aurait été merveilleux. J'ai failli lui proposer une douche comme celle d'hier, mais il valait mieux que je retourne auprès de ma fille.

Je pris mon portable et appelai mon père pour la crème antibiotique.

_-Allo ?_

-C'est Edward, j'aurais besoin que tu prescrives une crème antibiotique pour Bella. Sa blessure est un peu rouge et douloureuse.

_-Comment tu sais ça, Edward ?_

-J'ai regardé… alors, tu vas lui faire sa prescription ?

_-Oui…_

-Très bien, merci, Bonne journée.

Je raccrochai sans même attendre qu'il me réponde. Je continuai mon chemin pour retrouver Lily-Rose dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas là, je me rendis donc au poste des infirmières pour leur demander où elle était, pour me répondre qu'elle avait avisé qu'elle allait dans la chambre 516 et de le dire à son papa s'il revenait.

Je me dirigeai donc vers cette chambre pour y découvrir deux petits garçons et un homme au teint basané, ainsi que ma fille qui jouaient aux cartes. J'entrai dans la chambre et me présentai.

-Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, le papa de la petite curieuse là et mes parents sont des amis de Bella, mon père est médecin aux urgences, dis-je en pointant Lily du doigt.

-Bonjour, Sam Uley, le meilleur ami de Jacob, le papa de ces deux petits montres, dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Enchanté. J'espère qu'elle ne dérange pas trop.

-Non, et elle a été très polie, ne vous en faites pas, asseyez vous…

-Merci.

Je regardai ma fille jouer avec les enfants de Bella. C'est fou comme les enfants sont à l'abri des pensées et des troubles des adultes.

-Papa, c'est les garçons de Bella. Lui c'est Félix Black, il a 9 ans comme Carlie et lui c'est Noah Black, il a 3 ans et son pied il est cassé. Tu peux faire un dessin sur son plâtre si tu veux ?

-Salut les garçons. Alors, c'est vrai Noah, je pourrais faire un dessin dessus ? demandais-je au petit Noah.

-Oui, regarde mon papa, il a fait la voiture, ma maman, les cœurs. Japeur a fait un gros soleil et Sam il a fait un loup. C'est génial.

-D'accord, tu veux que je dessine quoi ?

-Mon papa, il fait les plus beaux dessins, Noah, tu vas voir. Tu peux lui demander ce que tu veux, s'excita Lily.

-Une maison.

-D'accord, une maison, dis-je en prenant les feutres de couleur.

Je commençai à faire le dessin tandis que Félix jouait aux cartes avec Sam et que Lily regardait un livre d'images. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je m'appliquais à faire ce dessin, quand une odeur de fraise embauma la pièce.

Je levai les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle enlaça Félix et la suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit avec Noah sur le lit. Il se lova contre sa maman et on se salua poliment.

-Bella, je vais au garage, voir si tout se passe bien. Jacob devrait revenir bientôt pour prendre les garçons, dit Sam.

-D'accord Sam… c'est gentil d'être resté… On est chanceux de t'avoir… et surtout merci d'accueillir mes hommes chez toi, pour un moment, lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ça me fait plaisir… appelle-moi si t'as besoin… bye ma belle… dit-il en souriant.

-Merci Bye…

On se fit un signe de la main lui et moi et il quitta la pièce. Félix vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Bella et elle grimaça.

-Aie !!

-Je suis désolé maman, tu as mal, tu as un bobo ? dit Félix en se relevant en vitesse.

-Oui, j'ai un bobo sur la cuisse. Tu sais quand nous sommes tombés dans l'escalier, et bien, je suis tombée sur tes patins et la lame a fait une coupure.

-C'est une grosse coupure ?

-Oui, mais le médecin il l'a réparée, bientôt je n'aurai plus mal. Viens plutôt t'asseoir ici, mon chéri.

-D'accord.

Félix s'assit entre les cuisses de sa mère et elle l'enlaça tendrement embrassant ses cheveux puis ceux de Noah.

-Je te fais mal comme ça ?

-Non, mon cœur, c'est parfait.

Je terminai mon dessin de maison et rangeai les feutres dans l'étui. Lily vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux et je regardai Bella. Elle avait l'air crevé. Plus personne ne parlait et nos enfants étaient blottis contre nous, Noah avait même fermé les yeux. C'était calme et ça ne dura quelques minutes, Félix se tortillait un peu.

-J'ai faim moi, dit Félix.

-Je vais chercher les sandwichs ! dit Lily-Rose en se mettant debout.

-Je viens avec toi, dit Félix en se levant et tendant la main à Lily.

-Tu devrais te reposer, lui dis-je doucement quand les enfants furent sortis de la chambre.

-Je sais… Jacob va emmener Félix et Noah avec lui chez Sam, tout à l'heure. Je vais pouvoir dormir plus quand Samuel dormira.

-Ta maison, il reste quoi d'elle ? demandais-je pour faire la conversation, mais surtout pour me changer les idées et les images salaces que j'avais d'elle et moi contre le mur de cette chambre.

-Perte totale. Jacob rencontrait l'assureur ce matin.

-Je suis désolé. Tu vas habiter où en attendant d'en trouver une autre.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Pour l'instant, je reste ici avec Samuel. Jacob va chez Sam, il est célibataire, sans femme ni enfant. Les enfants l'adorent. Je vais changer quelques nuits avec Jacob quand je serai trop fatiguée.

-Jacob a l'air de bien s'occuper de ses garçons et il a l'air de savoir s'y prendre pour te réconforter.

-Oui… il s'occupe bien d'eux, mais… comment tu sais qu'il a l'air de savoir s'y prendre pour me consoler ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai vu comment il s'y est pris hier quand il est arrivé. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret, mais je voulais être certain qu'il serait à la hauteur, au moins pour ça… soufflais-je honteux de l'avoir espionné.

-Oh…

Un nouveau silence se plaça dans la discussion avant que Bella ne reprenne.

-Jacob… c'est un ami d'enfance… c'était mon meilleur ami avant qu'il ne devienne mon amoureux… Il a consolé mon premier chagrin d'amour, il m'a supporté durant 3 grossesses où je ne faisais que pleurer et à la mort de mes parents, là encore, il a su quoi dire et quoi faire pour que j'aille mieux. En fait, c'est peut-être ça qu'on est… des meilleurs amis…finit-elle songeuse.

-Mais, tu étais amoureuse de lui ?

-Oui… il a beaucoup de qualités… c'est juste depuis les deux dernières années et plus depuis les 6 derniers mois qu'une distance s'est installée…

-Je comprends… dis-je faiblement.

-Tu vis la même chose avec ta femme ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-À peu près. Tanya a aussi été une amie avant devenir mon amoureuse, mais juste quelques semaines, voir 1 mois ou 2 avant qu'on ne sorte vraiment ensemble. Elle est rapidement devenue enceinte par accident et, on s'est marié… ça fait 10 ans maintenant.

-Tu l'as mariée parce qu'elle était enceinte ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Oui… non… en fait, pour être plus juste… J'ai décidé de faire ma vie avec elle, même si l'étincelle n'était pas forte. Ça me paraissait la meilleure solution. Je ne regrette pas qu'elle soit la mère de mes filles, c'est une très bonne maman.

-C'est ce que Jacob dit aussi, dit-elle.

Je n'eue pas le temps de répondre, Félix et Lily-Rose revenaient avec le déjeuner suivi de Jacob qui avait des couverts et des boissons dans les mains.

_Génial, j'allais pique-niquer avec le mari de mon amante…_

-Papa, il nous a aidé à faire un pique-nique. Regarde maman, l'infirmière nous a même donné une grosse couverture pour la placer par terre. Je vais la mettre ici et on va tous s'installer et on va pouvoir manger. J'ai beaucoup faim moi et en plus papa il a voulu aller chercher des chocolats pour le dessert, dit le petit Félix en sautillant partout, tournant sur lui-même avec la couverture dans les mains.

_Wow, il a de l'énergie ce gamin !!!_

-Félix, Félix, mon grand, prends ton temps mon garçon, dit Jacob en se penchant un peu, mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Félix arrêta en hochant la tête simplement. Il mit la couverture par terre et Jacob l'aida avec Lily à faire un super pique-nique.

-Votre fille m'a expliquée pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle est adorable, je suis certain que ça fait plaisir à Bella, me dit Jacob.

-Merci, mais le mérite revient à votre femme. C'est elle qui a été adorable de s'occuper de Lily lundi midi. Nous ne faisons que vous apporter le soutien que vous avez besoin, à sa façon, et si en plus, ça fait plaisir à Bella, je suis heureux d'y avoir participé, répondis-je.

_C'est ça Cullen, di__s__-lui que tu as baisé sa femme, tant qu'à être parti !!!_

-Jacob, je te présente Edward Cullen, le papa de la petite Lily-Rose et le fils de Carlisle. Edward, je te présente Jacob Black, mon mari, dit Bella sur un ton neutre.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, surtout si vous êtes aussi charmant que votre fille et aussi généreux que votre père, dit Jacob en me tendant la main.

-Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Il avait l'air d'un type bien et ça me fit sentir mal pour la première fois d'avoir couché avec Bella. Cette dernière se rendit compte de mon trouble, elle me sourit en haussant les épaules. Elle se leva doucement en faisant attention pour ne pas réveiller Noah qui dormait toujours contre elle.

-Maman, maman, vient nous aider, papa il va faire du dégât et en mettre partout avec la salade. Apporte aussi ma pilule.

-Hey bonhomme. Ne te moques pas de moi, s'insulta faussement Jacob en faisant rire Félix et Lily.

-Viens papa, me dit Lily-Rose en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

Je m'installai sur la couverture, les jambes croisées et Bella s'installa à côté de moi. Seule place qu'il restait, entre Jacob et moi. Je ne sais pas comment elle se sentait, mais j'espérais qu'elle ne se sentait pas coupable ni fautive parce que j'étais là. Elle me sourit, comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées et hocha la tête pour me dire qu'elle allait bien ou plutôt que c'était ok pour elle.

Jacob donna la pilule à Félix, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de ma Lily. J'étais content, je voulais savoir pourquoi il prenait une médication.

-Pourquoi tu prends une pilule Félix, tu es malade ?

-Non… en fait oui… j'ai un Trouble Déficitaire de l'Attention avec Hyperactivité.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Il regarda Bella avant de répondre.

-C'est dans mon cerveau, il manque… maman c'est quoi le nom déjà ?

-Neurotransmetteurs… ce sont eux qui aident les messages à bien passer dans ton cerveau, mais surtout pour aider à faire passer les bons messages. Dans le cerveau de Félix, il en manque. Il n'en a pas assez, alors, il faut lui en donner, répondit Bella.

-Et ça fait quoi quand il en manque, c'est dangereux ?

-Non, ma belle… ça l'empêche de se concentrer convenablement pour être attentif à l'école et rester plus calme et faire les bons choix, poursuivit Jacob.

-Ça fait mal ? demanda ma fille à Félix.

-Non… c'est juste que dans ma tête, ça va trop vite, tout va vite. Souvent les idées arrivent toutes en même temps et dans ce temps là, je ne sais plus laquelle est la bonne, alors, j'en prends une, même si c'est une bêtise.

-Et quand tu prends ta pilule, ça na va plus vite dans ta tête ?

-C'est ça ! Et je peux me concentrer pour choisir la bonne idée ou la bonne réponse à l'école, ça m'aide.

-C'est cool ! dit ma fille mettant fin à ses questionnements.

En plus, elle devait gérer l'apprentissage et le comportement d'un fils hyperactif. Jacob avait raison, cette femme est forte. Je lui souris et elle fit de même.

Jacob était un bout en train et je me surpris même à rire à ses blagues qu'il faisait pour les enfants. Bella et lui avait l'air amis. Il la regardait comme je regarde ma sœur quand je suis fier d'elle. Comme lorsque je l'admire pour ses choix et ses réalisations. Il ne la regardait pas comme un amoureux. En fait, il ne la regardait pas comme Emmet regarde ma sœur.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Noah se réveilla et Bella lui donna des sandwichs alors que Jacob alla voir comment allait Samuel. Je pouvais voir que le petit Noah était très câlin avec sa maman, la couvrant de caresses et de bisous à tout moment. Jacob rentra avec les garçons et Bella alla trouver Samuel pour lui faire manger un bouillon ou une soupe poulet et nouilles, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il serait capable de garder dans son estomac.

Elle était émotive parce qu'elle allait pouvoir serrer son fils contre elle le temps du repas puisqu'il le sortirait de la tente. Jacob la réconforta et l'encouragea, lui disant qu'elle était forte de s'occuper de Samuel et qu'il s'occupait de tout le reste, de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Avec Lily, on l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Samuel et elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue me soufflant un merci, avant de serrer ma fille dans ses bras et de la remercier pour la merveilleuse idée pour le déjeuner, que ça lui avait vraiment fait plaisir.

Quand j'arrivai dans la chambre de ma fille, ma mère était là en train de lire.

-Salut maman, dis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Salut mon grand, Salut ma princesse…

Lily serra ma mère contre elle et on se discuta un peu avant que je ne parte chez moi m'occuper de Carlie et Emma. Tanya venait pour Lily après son travail et passer une partie de la soirée avec elle. Elle serait rentrée avant mon départ pour le club à 21h00.

J'avais passé la soirée avec Carlie et Emma. On avait fait des pizzas et nous étions allés manger une glace à pied. Les filles étaient contentes de leur soirée. On avait regardé un livre d'histoire qu'Emma avait choisi.

J'étais donc devant la télé, après avoir couché Carlie et Emma, douché et habillé, attendant que Tanya revienne de l'hôpital.

-C'est moi, dit-elle en entrant par la porte qui donnait dans le garage.

-Salut, t'as passé une bonne journée ? dis-je en me levant.

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. J'embrassai son front. Elle soupira avant de s'écarter et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle sortit le lait et le chocolat pour le mettre à chauffer.

-Je trouve ça lourd comme horaire, j'ai hâte qu'elle rentre, me dit-elle en sortant une tasse.

-Il lui reste un traitement demain. Elle pourra rentrer en fin d'après-midi, je vais me rendre demain après le déjeuner de Carlie et Emma. Je serai revenu pour le dîner.

-Merci Edward… je suis chanceuse d'avoir un mari qui s'occupe aussi bien de ses enfants.

-Je les aime et je les voulais, tu te souviens ? répondis-je.

-Oui, je me souviens, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle versa son lait au chocolat dans sa tasse. Elle m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

-Je prends mon bain et je me couche, j'ai eu une grosse journée au salon. La mariée de samedi est arrivée en pleurs aujourd'hui. Elle a fait une réaction allergique à son autobronzant et il nous a fallu lui faire un maquillage pour lui montrer qu'on pourra cacher ses boutons en entier. De même que changer sa coiffure, puisqu'on n'arrivait pas à cacher ceux sur sa nuque et le haut de son dos.

-T'es la meilleure esthéticienne en ville… Je file, bonne nuit, dis-je en l'embrassant doucement.

Je sortis de la maison et embarquai dans ma Volvo et sans même m'en rendre compte, je pris la direction de l'hôpital. Il fallait que je la voie, encore une fois. Je composai le numéro du New Moon pour aviser que je serais en retard et continuai ma route jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je composai le numéro de mon père.

_-Edward ? __U__n problème ?_

-Non. Tu as remis la prescription à Bella ?

_-En fait, j'ai été à la pharmacie de l'hôpital et je lui ai apporté le tube, il y a 1 heure._

-Tu passes la nuit avec Lily ?

_-Oui, j'y suis déjà. Edward, tu ne devrais pas..._

-Merci pour la crème Dr Cullen. Bonne nuit.

Je fermai mon téléphone. Je ne voulais pas avoir une discussion avec mon père et surtout pas sur ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal. Je voulais savoir pourquoi Bella avait croisé ma route, et tant et aussi longtemps que je ne trouverai pas la réponse, je chercherai. Et pour ça, je devais la voir.

Je me stationnai dans le parking de l'hôpital et sortis pour rejoindre la chambre de soins où Bella devait être avec son fils. Je croisai le regard de mon père qui s'était mis dans le cadre de porte de la chambre de Lily-Rose, surveillant la chambre du petit Samuel. Il secoua la tête, comme j'ouvrais doucement la porte de la chambre.

Elle était là assise sur une chaise, les jambes allongées sur le matelas du lit, regardant son fils, lui tenant la main au travers de la tente hyperbare. Je m'approchai doucement et elle leva les yeux vers moi.

-Salut, soufflais-je.

-Salut… je croyais que c'était Carlisle qui dormait avec Lily-Rose ?

-C'est toujours le cas… je suis venue pour te voir… en fait regarder ta blessure, Carlisle t'a apporté la crème ?

-Oui… sur la table près de la fenêtre…

J'allai chercher la crème et regardai la composition.

-Tu en a mis ?

-Non…

-Tu veux que je le fasse ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé Edward ?

-Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et en plus… je… J'ai besoin de le faire, vraiment Bella, dis-je difficilement.

-D'accord…

Elle se leva et vint près du lit où elle allait certainement dormir. Elle baissa son pantalon avant de s'asseoir me laissant une vue sur ses fesses recouvertes d'une culotte de coton blanche et je trouvais ça beau et sexy même s'il n'y avait pas de dentelle.

J'enlevai le pansement et passai délicatement mes doigts sur la blessure. Je la sentis frissonner et je me retins de la regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas abuser de la situation. J'ouvris le tube de crème et en mis sur mon doigt. J'appliquai doucement la crème sur sa blessure.

J'étais assez fier de moi. J'avais réussi à faire des sutures parfaites et ce même après 8 ans sans en faire une seule. Peut-être que finalement je pourrais essayer de me réconcilier avec la médecine.

-Edward… je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais… pourquoi tu ne pratiques plus ?

-Oh… j'ai encore de la difficulté à en parler aujourd'hui… mon père me rabat les oreilles avec ça depuis les 8 dernières années. J'étais chirurgien pédiatrique, en fait, je le suis toujours, je suis encore membre de l'ordre des médecins, sauf que je ne pratique plus…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je continuai d'appliquer de la crème et me levai pour ouvrir les tiroirs, près du lit de Samuel, afin de trouver un nouveau pansement. Je pris la chaise pour m'asseoir dessus.

-En chirurgie pédiatrique on n'enlève pas seulement des appendices infectés. Je m'occupais le plus souvent des enfants atteints d'un cancer et qu'il fallait opérer, pour retirer les tumeurs. En plus, d'être le talentueux fils du grand Carlisle Cullen, finis-je ironiquement.

-Je suis secrétaire médicale, je sais en quoi consiste le travail d'un chirurgien pédiatrique… et je travaille maintenant sur ce département. Je ne me rappelle pas de toi dans cet hôpital…

-J'ai travaillé ici seulement un an… Tanya venait d'accoucher de Carlie elle avait seulement 6 mois, on voulait se rapprocher de nos familles. Et il y a eu la maladie de Laurent, le fils d'Irina, la sœur de Tanya. Il avait 3 ans quand je l'ai opéré pour enlever la tumeur qu'il avait sur un rein. C'était une tumeur de Wilms**(*)**. Durant l'intervention, il a fait une hémorragie et j'ai eu toute la difficulté du monde à la maîtriser, j'ai même du faire une néphrectomie partielle. Deux jours après, son état s'est détérioré, son rein a cessé de fonctionner et s'est nécrosé, j'ai du lui enlever.

Je pris une pause. C'était encore tellement difficile de parler de ça, même après 8 ans. Je terminai de faire le pansement sur la cuisse de Bella, avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Elle ne parlait pas, me regardait. Elle mit sa main sur la mienne pour m'encourager à continuer.

-La tumeur était bilatérale et je n'avais pas vu celle sur le rein gauche, parce qu'elle était trop petite. J'avais enlevé le rein droit et 3 semaines après l'intervention qu'on avait qualifiée de réussie, Laurent s'est mit à avoir les mêmes symptômes. La tumeur avait grossit et de beaucoup en très peu de temps. Je l'ai mis tout de suite sur la liste pour un donneur compatible et en attendant, j'ai enlevé la tumeur. C'était beaucoup pour lui, c'était sa 3e chirurgie en 3 semaines.

-Ça du être affreux ?

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Irina s'était installée chez nous, étant mère célibataire, elle n'avait que notre soutien à Tanya et à moi. J'étais devenu sa bouée de sauvetage, tellement elle s'accrochait à moi. Il a commencé la chimiothérapie et après les traitements qui ont duré 6 semaines, on a refait un scan et une autre tumeur avait fait son apparition. Irina était anéantie. Je lui avais promis que je sauverais son fils et il s'enfonçait de plus en plus à chaque jour. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, nous n'avions pas de donneur potentiel, à part ma fille Carlie, qui était compatible, sur tous les points, mais elle n'avait que 10 mois à ce moment là et je n'ai pas voulu la priver d'un rein pour le reste de sa vie, en plus qu'aucune étude démontrait que la greffe pouvait fonctionner, vu l'âge de Carlie.

-Ça du être une décision horrible à prendre…

-Ça été la pire décision de toute ma vie. Tanya était prise entre le sentiment de protéger sa fille et celui de vouloir sauver la vie du fils de sa sœur. Elle n'était pas capable de prendre une décision, changeant d'idée à chaque minute, elle se dirigeait vers une dépression majeure, alors, j'ai donc pris toute la responsabilité de la décision. Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir ma fille de 10 mois, qui était en parfaite santé et j'ai moi-même annoncé la décision à Irina. Elle m'en a voulu, elle m'a frappé, hurlé dessus que j'étais égoïste, que je ne voulais pas que son fils vive. Elle m'a même accusé d'avoir tué son fils. Laurent est mort quelques semaines après que j'ai enlevé la nouvelle tumeur et Irina s'est suicidée le jour suivant l'enterrement.

-Oh mon dieu ! souffla-t-elle en mettant la main sur sa bouche.

-J'ai pris un congé de 2 mois et j'ai fini par prendre la décision de ne plus pratiquer, je détestais perdre des patients et je me sentais responsable de la mort de ce petit garçon. Il m'avait même appelé papa à quelques reprises avant d'être malade, j'étais sa figure paternelle. Je ne voulais plus vivre une épreuve pareille. Alors, je suis retourné sur les bancs d'école pour faire un bac en administration des affaires et j'ai acheté le New Moon il y a 5 ans.

-Je suis désolée… dit-elle en passant sa main sur ma joue.

-Tout le monde est désolé quand je raconte cette histoire. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas été confronté à une intervention chirurgicale. Je suis tout de même fier d'avoir réussi les sutures sur ta cuisse. J'ai eu un malaise l'année dernière quand Carlie est tombée et s'est ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. J'ai du appeler mon père pour qu'il lui fasse 2 misérables petits points.

-C'était ta fille, tu étais trop impliqué émotionnellement…

-Pourquoi mon père a réussi à le faire ?

-Je ne sais pas… ton père travaille aux urgences, il est habitué de travailler sous pression…Tu crois que tu pourrais refaire une intervention ?

-Je ne sais pas… si mon père ne m'y avait pas forcé, jamais il ne m'aurait effleuré l'esprit que je pouvais encore le faire.

-Tu as réussi, Carlisle avait l'air fier de toi, me souria-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas osé le regarder ni même en reparler avec lui. Je suis certain qu'il attendait ça depuis des années.

-Moi je suis heureuse que ce soit toi qui aies fait les sutures. J'espère que ça aura servi à te faire prendre conscience que la médecine a encore besoin d'Edward Cullen.

-Je ne crois pas non…

-Edward… tu as vu combien d'enfants sont sur ce département ? Combien d'enfants tu pourrais encore sauver et combien de sourires tu pourrais rendre à plusieurs familles accablées par la maladie ?

Je ne répondis pas, baissant la tête pour regarder lâchement mes pieds. Bella prit mon visage en coupe et accrocha son regard au mien.

-Edward… tous les médecins, même les meilleurs, perdent des patients… tu as vécu la plus horrible des épreuves et en plus c'était ta famille… Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur toi, mais je sais que tu es un homme bien, qui a eu une bonne éducation, tu es un papa formidable, je t'ai vu agir avec ta fille… Si tu peux encore sauver des vies Edward, fait le… la médecine ne peut pas se passer d'un bon médecin… retourne sur le champ de bataille et vois si tu peux le faire… c'est la seule façon de le savoir…

Personne ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça. Tanya ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, trop douloureux pour elle, mon père me faisait des reproches sans cesse, criant que je gaspillais mon talent, ma mère m'avait juste dit que ma décision serait la sienne, tant que je serais heureux et Rosalie m'avait dit que j'étais un crétin de ne pas vouloir continuer à faire ce que je voulais faire depuis que j'étais enfant.

-Edward… tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je n'ai vu aucune hésitation dans tes gestes quand tu as fait mes sutures. Tu étais confiant et sur de toi. Tu ne t'es posé aucune question sur la façon de faire, comme si tu n'avais jamais arrêté de pratiquer. Et dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, si ce n'est pas pour contrôler ton travail ? En 2 jours, tu as changé mon pansement 3 fois.

Je fermai les yeux, elle avait raison. Je m'étais senti revivre quand j'avais piqué l'aiguille de xylocaïne dans sa chair. Je me sentais à ma place, ça avait été tellement facile… plus que derrière un bar à me faire hurler la musique dans les oreilles et gérer des mecs bourrés à 3h00 du matin.

-Regardes-moi.

J'inspirai profondément et ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

-Comment est-ce que je ferais si mon fils n'avait pas de médecin pour s'occuper de lui ? Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance qu'il s'en sortira, si je n'avais pas Alex Karev pour me rassurer ? Comment est-ce que la médecine peut se passer d'Edward Cullen ? Comment est-ce que les parents de ces enfants peuvent se passer de l'expertise d'un médecin comme toi ?

Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues et elle laissa mon visage pour essuyer le sien. Elle vivait une épreuve elle aussi, elle avait failli perdre son fils. Elle l'avait sorti des flammes, elle lui avait sauvé la vie et restait à son chevet pour sa convalescence. Elle avait raison, la médecine avait peut-être encore besoin d'Edward Cullen.

-Bella… je ne sais pas encore pourquoi la vie t'a mise sur ma route, mais je sais une chose, j'aime ça !!!

Elle me sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle était tellement belle. Je pris à mon tour son visage en coupe et je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'accrocha à ma chemise et me rapprocha d'elle, me faisant approfondir le baiser.

-Edward… moi non plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi la vie t'a mise sur ma route… et j'aime ça moi aussi… dit-elle, haletante, après avoir brisé le baiser et posé son front contre le mien.

_J'irai au bout, j'irai là où cela me mènera._

* * *

**À celles qui se pose la question, je me suis tapé la 5e saison de Dre Grey, Leçons d'anatomie, cette fin de semaine, alors vous comprenez d'où me vient toute cette inspiration hospitalière…. J'ai énormément romancé et dramatisé la maladie du petit Laurent…**

**(*) TUMEUR DE WILMS : **C'est une tumeur qui se développe à partir du tissu à l'origine du rein. Elle a un potentiel malin local et général. Cette tumeur a un début intra-utérin, dans 15 % des cas la tumeur est considérée comme hériditaire. Ce cancer est relativement bien soigné pour atteindre 90% de guérison.

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires**

**Merci de me lire  
****A+  
****isasoleil**


	7. CHAPITRE 7 : SE CONFIER

**Hi girls !!!**

**Je ne fais pas de blabla, j'ai trop hâte que vous lisiez le chapitre…**

**PatiewSnow :** Le principal, c'est que tu aimes et que tu me fasses savoir…

**Maou95 :** Merci.

**Cynthia : **J'ai fait des recherches sur la maladie, puisque ce n'était pas complet dans Dre Grey… Fallait que ce soit dramatique pour qu'il abandonne… Plusieurs ont parlé de les faire travaille ensemble et je n'y avais pas pensé. Moi, je suis trop occupé à penser à d'autres occasions… de plus, Bella sera en arrêt de travail quelques temps pour s'occuper de Samuel…

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : SE CONFIER**

* * *

**BELLA**

Ça faisait trois semaines que Jacob vivait chez Sam avec Noah et Félix. Moi je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Samuel et ses traitements, à l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi 15 mai, on fêtait l'anniversaire de Félix qui était le 19 mai et j'étais dans la cuisine de Jasper avec Alice. Elle avait proposé de faire ça chez Jasper, puisqu'elle n'avait plus d'appartement et créchait chez Jasper le peu de jours qu'elle était à Seattle. Elle avait insisté pour faire plaisir à son filleul, vu le jardin de cette maison. Jasper m'avait fait comprendre que je pouvais rester aussi longtemps que je le voulais, même quand Alice serait à l'extérieur et que je pouvais faire comme chez moi.

Les garçons et Lucie, la fille de Jasper, s'amusaient dehors. Noah s'était fait une nouvelle amoureuse en la petite Lucie, il la suivait partout et était toujours collé sur elle. Il ne s'occupait même plus de son plâtre, faisait comme s'il n'en avait pas. Jacob, viendrait plus tard avec Samuel qui pouvait sortir pour l'après-midi, pour sa première sortie. Il faisait soleil, pour une rare fois sous le ciel de Seattle.

-Alors, comment ça s'arrange avec Jacob ? demanda Alice.

-Rien n'a changé. Il dort chez Sam, moi à l'hôpital ou l'inverse. On a une maison à reconstruire et des enfants à s'occuper, on ne se voit que pour régler quelques détails pour la construction ou l'horaire des enfants.

-Bella… depuis quand tu n'as pas pris de temps pour Jacob et toi ? vous devriez vous occuper de vous deux.

-Alice, on a pas le temps !!!

-C'est ce que tu dis. Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu prendrais du temps pour être seule avec Jacob.

-De quoi tu parles ? demandais-je en sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait.

-Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Depuis qu'on est sorti au New Moon, tu es différente, et ne me dis pas que c'est la maison en flammes, je ne te crois plus avec cette réponse.

-Alice, grondais-je.

-Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, je suis ta meilleure amie et tu es obligée de me raconter, Jasper répète toujours la même histoire quand je lui pose des questions sur ce qu'il aurait pu remarquer quand il était à l'hôpital avec toi quand je n'étais pas là, comme s'il voulait être certain de ne pas me révéler quelque chose. Il utilise toujours les mêmes mots ou presque, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu poses des questions sur moi à Jasper ?

-Je suis inquiète Bella… parle-moi…

-Alice… si tu savais… dis-je en mettant mes mains sur mon visage, me résignant.

-Raconte alors… dit-elle en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

-On se fait un café ?

-Oui… tu connais ma quantité de caféine acceptable pour une journée… souria-t-elle.

-T'es pas possible… un jour tu vas en faire une overdose…

Elle se dirigea vers la machine expresso de Jasper et fit un expresso pour elle et un latté pour moi. Je jetai un œil dans la cours pour voir si les garçons étaient corrects.

-Alors, demanda-t-elle quand je fus assise.

-Quand Edward qui m'a ramené ce soir là, il ne m'a pas ramené tout de suite.

-Non?

-Non, en fait, je suis rentrée vers 03h15 du matin, soufflais-je.

-Vous êtes allé où?

-Dans une chambre d'hôtel…

-PARDON ??!!! Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

-Jamais… soufflais-je.

-T'AS COUCHÉ AVEC LUI ???

-Oui.

-IL EST MARIÉ !!!

-Oui.

-BELLA !!!

-Ça va Alice, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire faire la morale par toi. ALICE BRANDON, tu es obligée de comprendre TU ES MA MEILLEURE AMIE !!!

-Excuse-moi….

Voilà que ma meilleure amie allait me faire la morale. J'aurais pas du lui en parler.

-C'était comment ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Beaucoup mieux comme réaction de meilleure amie, la taquinais-je.

-Bella ? c'était comment ?

Je souris avant de répondre, repensant à cette nuit.

-Merveilleux… soufflais-je encore perdue dans mes pensées.

-Tu vas le revoir ?

-On ne sait pas encore, où tout ça va nous mener.

-Comment ça on ? Jacob est au courant ?

-Non. Mon dieu non ! Edward et moi.

Je lui racontai toutes les fois où j'avais vu Edward, ce qui c'était passé, les caresses, les baisers, la douche, les sutures, les pansements, même l'histoire d'Edward avec le petit Laurent, le fait que c'était le fils de Carlisle, que ce dernier était au courant et que Jasper aussi.

-Jasper est au courant et il ne m'a rien dit, s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Alice… Je ne lui ai pas dit clairement, il a juste comprit… soupirais-je.

-Ça ne me dit toujours pas si tu vas le revoir ?

-Je vais certainement le revoir, mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passera, il est marié et moi aussi.

-Et alors ? ça fait des années que c'est mort entre Jacob et toi. Je te l'avais dit de ne pas marier ton meilleur ami.

-Je sais Alice, ça fait mille fois que tu me le dis !

-Alors, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait une gaffe en les invitant pour la fête de Félix…

-Invité qui ?

-Edward, sa femme et ses filles… pour la fête de Félix, dit-elle l'air fautif.

-Pourquoi tu les as invités ???

-Félix m'a énormément parlé de la petite Lily-Rose, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait heureux de l'avoir pour sa fête. Ses amis de l'école habite trop loin d'ici, ça lui fera 3 amies de plus à sa fête.

-Merde Alice…

-Désolée…

-C'est bon. J'imagine que ça se passera bien ? Je suis curieuse de voir de quoi a l'air sa femme.

-Elle est canon. Blonde, yeux bleus, grande, mince, elle a tout quoi !!!

-Génial…

-T'aura qu'à rester avec Angela et moi.

-Mouais, n'empêche que ça va être bizarre.

-Bella… pas plus bizarre que votre pique-nique avec Jacob à l'hôpital.

-Mouais, tu as peut-être raison. En plus, ça fait 3 jours que je ne l'ai pas vu et que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui. Je l'ai vu tous les soirs à 21h00 à l'hôpital les soirs où j'y étais.

-Tu es dans la merde, tu le sais ça ?

-J'ai pas l'impression, en fait, je me fais plus de souci pour sa femme que pour Jacob.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle va peut-être s'en apercevoir ?

-Pourquoi elle devinerait que tu as couché avec son mari, alors que Jacob, n'y a rien vu ?

-Parce que c'est Jacob… et que même si je me faisais refaire le nez il ne le verrait pas.

-Ouais… pouffa-t-elle.

On se leva pour commencer à faire les choses pour le BBQ. Nous étions en short, chose rare et on voyait très bien la peau rose de ma cicatrice. Edward avait enlever les sutures il y a quelques jours et il m'avait dit que dans quelques mois elle aurait pâlie de beaucoup.

Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise qu'Edward mais surtout sa femme viennent avec leurs 3 filles à l'anniversaire de Félix. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir et c'est plutôt ça qui me faisait peur.

Edward et moi, on ne s'était vu que seuls tous les deux durant les dernières semaines. Nous étions dans notre bulle et là, il allait falloir agir comme de simple connaissance. Tanya ne savait pas qu'il m'avait fait des sutures, il n'était pas prêt à lui en parler. Et elle ne savait encore moins qu'il venait mettre de la crème sur ma blessure et surtout me faire un câlin et un bisou, qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, chaque soir vers 21h00, avant d'aller au club.

Carlisle ne m'avait fait aucune morale, ni remarque sur mon aventure avec son fils, mais il harcelait constamment Edward à chaque fois qu'il le croisait à l'hôpital et je guettais chaque jour le moment où ce serait mon tour.

Angela et Ben venaient d'arriver, et avec Jasper, ils décoraient le jardin avec les enfants sous les ordres d'Alice. Jacob devait arriver bientôt avec Samuel, qui sortait pour quelques heures, le temps de venir fêter l'anniversaire de son frère. C'est Sam qui s'est offert pour aller avec Jacob à l'hôpital. Alice courait dans tous les sens et dans tous les coins pour s'assurer que la fête de son filleul serait parfaite, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. J'allai ouvrir puisque j'étais la seule qui avait entendu.

-Salut Bella, dit Lily-Rose en avançant vers moi pour me faire un calin.

-Hey Salut Lily-Rose, dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

-Ils sont où les garçons ?

-Dans le jardin.

-On peut y aller, demanda-t-elle en se pointant elle et ses sœurs.

-Bien sur, entrez.

-Attends Lily, dit Edward en la retenant.

-Quoi ?

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui parla doucement.

-Bella ne connaît pas maman, ni tes sœurs.

-Oh ! dit-elle en me regardant.

-Je suis Tanya, c'est un plaisir de rencontrer celle qui fait les meilleurs sandwichs au poulet de l'univers, me dit-elle en me tendant la main tout en souriant.

Alice avait raison, elle était canon. Mais une canon naturelle, sans artifice.

-Enchantée… mais je crois que les meilleurs sandwichs de Seattle serait plus juste, répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Oh non… C'est les meilleurs sandwichs de l'univers, je t'assure Bella, répliqua Lily.

-D'accord Lily… Bella, voici Carlie ma grande elle a 9 ans et Emma qui a 5 ans, me dit Edward.

-Je suis ravie de vous voir les filles. Félix sera très content de vous avoir pour son anniversaire.

-On peut y aller maintenant ? demanda Lily en s'impatientant.

-Oui, dit Edward.

-Venez les filles, dis-je en les guidant vers la cuisine pour qu'elles rejoignent le jardin par la porte de derrière.

-Bella, dis-moi où je peux poser ça ? demanda Edward en me montrant les cadeaux pour Félix.

-Je vais avec les filles, dit Tanya en passant sa main avec douceur et tendresse sur l'avant-bras d'Edward avant de sortir par la porte.

-Tu peux les poser ici, mais ce n'étais pas nécessaire d'apporter des cadeaux, dis-je en lui montrant le buffet près de moi.

-Les filles et moi aussi je l'avoue, on était très excités de faire l'achat de jouet de garçons. Ton fils n'a plus un jouet, c'est normal qu'il en ait plein à son anniversaire.

-T'as raison.

-J'espère que ça ne te met pas mal à l'aise qu'on soit ici ?

-En fait, pour être franche, je ne sais pas Edward. Ça va aller je pense, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur pour sortir des boissons.

-Je vois que ta cicatrice se porte bien.

-Oui, je continue de mettre la crème, celle du nouveau tube.

-C'est bien. Cette nouvelle crème aide à la cicatrisation. J'aurais voulu venir ces trois derniers jours mais c'était la folie au club.

-Tu en as fait beaucoup, je comprends que tu ne puisses pas venir, répondis-je mal à l'aise, d'avoir envie de me blottir contre lui, alors que sa femme se trouvait juste de l'autre côté de la porte fenêtre devant laquelle je me trouvais.

Il leva la main vers moi et tira sur mon bras pour m'approcher de lui, après avoir regardé dehors par la fenêtre et il me serra contre lui. Il recula pour qu'on soit bien à l'abris des regards derrière le petit bout de mur à côté de la porte fenêtre. J'appuyai mon visage contre son torse et respirai son odeur, tout comme lui.

_Ça m'a manqué._

On se dégagea et sortîmes dans le jardin rejoindre les autres. Les enfants jouaient et les adultes discutaient. Edward me suivit avec des boissons dans les mains lui aussi. Je fis les présentations et tout le monde prit une bière. Alice discutait avec Tanya sur la nouvelle tendance en manucure. Angela et moi on souriait de voir Alice s'extasier devant les dires de Tanya. Alice était la plus « fille » de nous trois.

Au fil des années durant l'adolescence, Alice nous avait converti aux vêtements plus féminins et aux talons hauts, mais aussi au maquillage, à la coiffure et à la manucure. Je préférais par contre la simplicité et le naturel, faisant une manucure française dans les tons de crème et non de blanc tranchant et je n'appliquais qu'une ombre à paupières, un mascara et un gloss, laissant mes cheveux boucler naturellement.

Je regardais Tanya et je la détaillais. Elle était très belle, elle n'était pas trop maquillée, juste ce qu'il faillait pour faire ressortir ses traits.

Félix eu besoin d'Alice sur qui il se remettait, m'éclipsant presque totalement chaque fois que sa marraine était là.

Edward, Jasper et Ben discutaient de l'entretien d'une piscine et Angela suivit Alice. Je me retrouvai donc en tête à tête avec Tanya, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Edward.

Elle regardait les enfants qui faisaient faire le clown à Alice et souriait. Je souris à Edward pour le rassurer vouant qu'il paniquait un peu de me savoir seul avec sa femme.

-Merci Bella, d'avoir dîné avec ma fille lundi. Vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil. Elle ne parle que de vous.

-Oh s'il te plaît, on peut se tutoyer ? demandais-je.

-Évidemment, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Ça me fait toujours plaisir de diner avec les petits patients quand leurs parents doivent s'absenter. Et ça me faisait d'autant plus plaisir vu que c'était la petite fille de Carlisle, elle est adorable.

-Merci… Ton fils, Samuel, il va bien, il va mieux ? Edward m'a raconté, je ne comprenais rien à ce que Lily-Rose me racontait.

-Il va mieux. Il devrait arriver bientôt, mon mari est avec lui. Ce sera sa première sortie depuis l'incendie.

-Je suis désolée pour toi et ta famille. J'espère que tout ira pour le mieux. La vie ne nous fait pas toujours des cadeaux.

-Je sais, mais tout ce qui importe pour le moment, c'est la santé de Samuel, le reste viendra après. Jacob pense comme moi, les enfants d'abord, le matériel après.

-Il a raison. Nos enfants, surtout s'ils sont en santé, sont notre plus belle richesse.

-Absolument, répondis-je alors que la porte du jardin s'ouvrait sur Jacob, Sam et Samuel que Jacob portait dans ses bras.

Samuel ne pouvait pas marcher beaucoup sur sa jambe droite, pour ne pas qu'elle soit trop sollicitée. La réadaptation après la guérison complète des blessures l'aiderait à reprendre son rythme.

-C'est nous, cria Jacob.

-Excuse-moi, dis-je à Tanya pour me diriger vers eux.

Elle me répondit avec un hochement de tête et un sourire.

-Salut mon chéri, dis-je en m'approchant de Samuel.

-Salut maman… avec papa et parrain, on est allée au magasin de jouet et j'ai pris plein de chose pour mon frère.

-C'est gentil, ça va lui faire plaisir.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et j'embrassai Sam qui prenait à son tour Samuel dans ses bras, pour le mettre sur ses épaules, l'emmenant vers les autres enfants.

-Salut ma belle, dit Jacob en m'enlaçant.

Je fis le même geste que j'avais fait avec Edward quelques minutes plus tôt, mais je ne trouvai pas l'odeur que je cherchais. Jacob sentait bon, vraiment bon, mais son odeur ne m'avait pas manquée.

Je m'écartai un peu de lui et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je vis Edward faire la même chose avec Tanya qui se lovait contre lui. Il caressa son dos, pour poser sa main sur taille de façon machinale tout en continuant de discuter avec Jasper et Ben.

-On a des enfants merveilleux, merci Bella. Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit…

-On les a fait ensemble et c'est aussi grâce à toi.

-Je sais, je les voulais aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux que toi pour être leur mère et de leur donner la vie. T'es parfaite. Je ne regretterai jamais de t'avoir choisi.

-On se débrouille pas trop mal avec eux…

-Je sais et j'espère que ça va continuer, dit-il le regard perdu dans le vide regardant vers les enfants qui attendaient leurs tours pour grimper sur les épaules de Sam qui imitait le cheval.

-Tu vas bien Jacob ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es jamais aussi avide de sentimentalisme.

-Oh… euh… ça doit être dû… aux récents évènements…

-Je vais te croire pour aujourd'hui, Jacob Black.

-Ouais c'est ça… Désolée Bella, je ne veux pas t'embêter, tu en as assez avec tout ça… on verra plus tard, d'accord ?

-J'y compte bien. Je suis toujours ta meilleure amie.

-Je sais Bella, t'inquiète pas pour moi… viens on va rejoindre les autres.

On se dirigea vers les balançoires et je laissai Jacob pour pousser Noah et la petite Emma aux yeux verts comme son père et aux cheveux bruns sur les petites balançoires, écoutant les conversations. Alice se figea quand elle vit Jacob. Angela me lança un regard presque paniqué.

_Merde, ils ne vont pas se crêper le chignon, pas aujourd'hui. _

-Non, mais je rêve !!! Jacob, où tu as trouvé un pantalon qui va avec ton chandail ?? s'écria Alice faisant grimacer Jacob.

-La ferme Alice, soupira Jacob faisait éclater de rire tout le monde.

-C'est moi qui l'a aidé, dit Sam fièrement à Alice.

-Oh, je sais qu'il n'a pas fait ça tout seul. Toi, tu as eu la chance de passer très tôt entre mes mains. Ça eu du bon, regarde-toi aujourd'hui, tu es un vrai canon, tu pourrais même venir poser pour ma prochaine collection.

-T'en mets un peu trop Alice là…

-Ben quoi, il faut bien que je récolte ce que j'ai semé non ? j'ai tellement mis de temps à t'expliquer comment t'habiller... si j'y avais pas passé autant de temps, on aurait peut-être baisé plus souvent et je ne serais pas tombé dans les bras de Paul, et il n'en avait rien à foutre des vêtements lui, tu peux me croire.

-Alice, je t'en prie, ne me rappelle pas qu'on a baisé ensemble, soupira Sam.

-Hey !!! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Elle a couché avec Paul aussi ?? dit Jacob en manquant de s'étouffer, écarquillant les yeux vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard.

Je hochai la tête en souriant. Tout le monde rigolait.

-Tu sais très bien pour quoi je dis ça Alice…

-N'empêche Sam Uley, j'ai réussi à t'enseigner la mode et tu en fait profiter ce mécano, toujours plein d'huile, c'est GÉ-NI-AL…

-Merci Alice, souria Sam.

-Ouais, merci Alice, dit Jacob ironiquement se récoltant un coup de coude de Sam.

-Mais je suis sérieuse Sam, je voudrais bien te mettre sur ma prochaine collection. T'as fait des muscles on dirait ?

-T'as remarqué ça toi ?

-J'ai l'œil, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Quand tu veux Alice, alors…

-Super Génial !!!

On prépara le repas, Félix voulait des hamburgers, et comme Alice lui donnait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait et plus encore, c'est ce que nous mangeons. Samuel était très content de pouvoir manger normalement et avec tout le monde. Ses frères lui avaient manqués. Ils étaient assis tous les trois avec les filles d'Edward et la grande de Jasper à une table et s'occupaient l'un de l'autre. Je fus surprises de ne pas être obligée de me lever pour arrêter une chicane.

Félix ouvrit ses cadeaux et tous lui avaient acheté une panoplie de jouet, de Lego et de jeux vidéo. Jacob et moi lui avions acheté une nouvelle console PS3 et Sam les jeux. Alice, comme à son habitude l'avait habillé de la tête aux pieds. Il était très content de son anniversaire et de ses jeux qu'il partagea avec ses frères, disant que leurs anniversaires étaient beaucoup trop loin pour attendre d'avoir des nouveaux jouets.

Vers 20h00, Tanya partie avec ses filles, après avoir été saluer Rosalie leur tante et Emmet, dans la maison voisine, laissant Edward avec nous, qui devait aller au club avec Jasper et Emmet, samedi soir oblige. Jacob rentra avec Samuel à l'hôpital et je couchai Félix et Noah au sous-sol dans la chambre d'ami, aidée de Lucie. Alice voulait que je reste à coucher pour « papotter » toutes les deux avant qu'elle ne reparte pour son travail lundi.

-Merci de m'aider Lucie.

-Ça me fait plaisir, j'aime bien les enfants et Noah est trop chou avec ses colleux…

-Tu viens dehors ?

-Non, je vais regarder un film, et appelé une amie,t si Noah se réveille, je vais aller te chercher.

-Tu es très gentille Lucie, merci beaucoup.

-De rien.

J'avais mis un jeans avant de remonter vu que la noirceur arrivait et que l'air se faisait plus frais. La discussion qu'avait Alice avec Jasper n'augurait rien de pou pour moi, vu que j'entendais dire « si Bella veut, pas de problème ».

-Qu'est-ce que je voudrais ? demandais-je en sortant sur la terrasse.

-Faire la danse du lycée, où je me suis aperçu que j'étais amoureux d'Angela, dit Ben.

-La journée où tu m'a quitté pour elle, tu veux dire ? le taquinais-je.

-Tu vas m'en vouloir à vie ou quoi Isabella ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… frissonnais-je de dégoût faisant rigoler les autres.

-Bella… ça fait 12 ans de ça ? renchérit-il.

-N'empêche, je me suis retrouvée avec Paul, qui avait les mains tellement baladeuses qu'il m'aurait fallu un gilet « pare-balle » pour être en sécurité.

-Le Paul qu'Alice parlait tout à l'heure, t'as couché avec lui aussi?, demanda Jasper, très intéressé par les mecs avec qui Alice avait eu une aventure.

-Oui, c'est bien celui-là et malheureusement oui, j'ai couché avec lui aussi. C'était d'un ennui épouvantable, répondis-je en repensant.

-Attends un peu, je n'ai pas tout suivi, tu sortais avec Ben au lycée et vous avez couché avec le même mec ? me demanda Jasper.

-T'en fait pas mon cœur, Paul, il est gay aujourd'hui, rigola Alice.

-Non, Ben c'était mon partenaire de danse, répondis-je.

-Ton meilleur partenaire de danse, dit Ben.

-C'est vrai, affirmais-je.

-Alors, vous allez faire la danse ? demanda Jasper.

-Bella ? demanda Alice.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de me souvenir correctement des paroles.

-Pas de problèmes, j'ai le CD dans ma voiture, dit Ben en souriant.

Je souris et il partit presque à la course vers sa voiture. Ça me ferait du bien, ça faisait presque un mois que je n'avais pas dansé.

**EDWARD**

Tanya venait de partir avec les filles. Jacob était retourné avec Samuel à l'hôpital et Bella venait d'aller coucher ses garçons.

Ça avait été une belle journée. Mieux que ce que j'avais pu imaginé. J'étais un peu angoissée que Tanya rencontre Bella, mais finalement ça s'était bien passé.

-Je te jure mec… tu dois les voir danser ça !!! dit Ben à Jasper me sortant de mes pensées.

-Alice, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? demanda Jasper.

-Faut voir avec Bella. On n'a jamais dansé ça sans être nous trois.

-En plus, c'est toujours Bella qui chante, renchérit Angela.

-Bella chante ? demandais-je un peu trop l'air intéressé.

-Merveilleusement bien, c'est elle qui a chanté à notre mariage et ils m'ont fait cette danse, toutes les trois avec le même costume, qu'elles portaient au lycée. Durant la soirée, c'était ma demande spéciale, Bella était enceinte et c'était encore plus sexy, dit Ben.

_T'inquiète mec, pas besoin d'en rajouter, j'imagine très bien comment Bella pouvait être sexy, alors enceinte, ça devait être majestueux et gracieux._

-Allez les filles, dites oui. Je suis certain qu'Edward a envie de voir ça aussi, dit Jasper.

_Ah le traitre !!!_

-Ne me mêle pas à ça, dis-je en levant les mains.

Le visage d'Alice s'illumina et elle se tourna vers moi, me gratifiant d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil.

_Merde, elle sait !!!_

-Si Bella veut, pas de problème, dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je voudrais ? demanda Bella en sortant sur la terrasse.

-Faire la danse du lycée, où je me suis aperçu que j'étais amoureux d'Angela, dit Ben.

-La journée où tu m'a quitté pour elle, tu veux dire ? lui répondit-elle.

-Tu vas m'en vouloir à vie ou quoi Isabella ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… grimaça-t-elle..

-Bella… ça fait 12 ans de ça ? renchérit-il.

-N'empêche, je me suis retrouvée avec Paul, qui avait les mains tellement baladeuses qu'il m'aurait fallu un gilet « pare-balle » pour être en sécurité.

-Le Paul qu'Alice parlait tout à l'heure, t'as couché avec lui aussi? demanda Jasper, très intéressé par les mecs avec qui Alice avait eu une aventure.

-Oui, c'est bien celui-là et malheureusement oui, j'ai couché avec lui aussi. C'était d'un ennui épouvantable, répondit-elle.

-Attends un peu, je n'ai pas tout suivi, tu sortais avec Ben au lycée et vous avez couché avec le même mec ? me demanda Jasper.

_Merci mec, moi aussi c'est ça que j'ai compris. En plus de ce Paul devenu gay !!!_

-Non, Ben c'était mon partenaire de danse, répondit Bella.

-T'en fait pas mon cœur, Paul, il est gay aujourd'hui, rigola Alice.

-Ton meilleur partenaire de danse, dit Ben.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors, vous allez faire la danse ? demanda Jasper.

-Bella ? demanda Alice.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de me souvenir correctement des paroles.

-Pas de problèmes, j'ai le CD dans ma voiture, dit Ben en souriant.

Les filles partirent se changer sous les ordres d'Alice pour revenir 10 minutes plus tard en body noir avec des collants et des souliers à talons hauts. Je déglutis difficilement en voyant Bella apparaître.

-Tu avais encore les costumes ? s'écria Ben.

-Tu me connais toujours aussi mal Ben chéri, je garde toujours mes créations « spéciales » dans une boite, lui répondit-elle.

Ben se leva et mit la musique, les filles avaient fait quelques étirements tout en discutant avant de se placer sur la terrasse. Nous avions enlevé les tables et les chaises de trop pour leur faire de la place.

-J'espère qu'on sera capable, la dernière fois, c'était au mariage de Ben et Angela, ça fait presque 7 ans, j'étais enceinte de Samuel, nous dit-elle.

-Bella tu danses tous les soirs chez toi. Je suis certaine que tu sauras… de toutes façons, on te suis, t'as pas le choix, dit Angela.

-Moi je suis certain que vous serai parfaite les filles, dit Ben en se callant dans son siège pour apprécier le spectacle.

La musique changea et les filles commencèrent à se trémousser, faisant onduler dangereusement leur bassin.

**All the single ladies **Toutes les filles célibataires  
**All the single ladies **Toutes les filles célibataires  
**All the single ladies **Toutes les filles célibataires  
N**ow put your hands up** Maintenant mettez vos mains en l'air

**Up in the club, we just broke up** Dans le club, nous venons juste de rompre**  
I'm doing my own little thing** Je suis en train de faire ma propre petite chose  
**Decided to dip but now you wanna trip** Tu avais décidé de plonger, mais maintenant tu veux voyager  
**Cuz another brother noticed me** Parce que un autre "frère" m'a remarqué  
**I'm up on him, he up on me** Je suis sur lui, il est sur moi  
**dont pay him any attention** Ne lui donne pas toute l'attention  
**cried my tears, for three good years** pleuré mes larmes, pour trois bonnes années  
**Ya can't be mad at me** Tu ne peux pas être fou de moi

Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard du corps de Bella, même si les mouvements des filles étaient tous très bien accordés, levant les bras et bougeant le bassin en même temps, je ne regardais qu'elle.

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it **Parce que si tu as aimé ça, alors tu devrais mettre une bague (fiançailles) à ça  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it** Si tu as aimé ça, alors tu devrais mettre une bague sur ça  
**Don't be mad once you see that want it** Ne soit pas mal une fois que tu le veux  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it** Si tu as aimé ça, tu devrais mettre une bague sur ça

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh **

Elles avançaient toutes les trois vers nous et bien sûr Bella avançait vers moi. Ben nous avait fait changé de place avant la chanson, et je venais de comprendre pourquoi, il voulait être devant Angela et avait mit Alice devant Jasper. Je m'étais retrouvé au centre face à Bella qui depuis le début, ne me lâchait pas yeux. Elle recula en souriant lorsqu'elle fut, comme les deux autres, à quelques centimètres de moi.

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it **Parce que si tu as aimé ça, alors tu devrais mettre une bague (fiançailles) à ça  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it** Si tu as aimé ça, alors tu devrais mettre une bague sur ça  
**Don't be mad once you see that want it** Ne soit pas mal une fois que tu le veux  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it** Si tu as aimé ça, tu devrais mettre une bague sur ça

Je commençais à être excité et je dus me réajuster pour ne pas qu'on voit que je devenais à l'étroit dans mon jeans.

**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips **J'ai du gloss sur mes lèvres, un homme sur ma hanche **  
Got me tighter than my Dereon jeans** Il me serre plus fort que mes jeans Deréon  
**acting up, drink in my cup** agissant en place, de boire dans ma tasse  
**I could care less what you think** Je pourrais y faire encore moins attention que ce que tu penses  
**I need no permission, did I mention** Je n'ai besoin d'aucune autorisation, ai-je mentionner  
**Dont pay him any attention** Ne lui donnez pas toute l'attention  
**Cause you had your turn** parce que tu as eu ton tour  
**But now you gonna learn** Mais maintenant tu vas apprendre  
**What it really feels like to miss me** Ce que ça fait quand je te manque

C'était juste indescriptible comme spectacle. Le déhanchement devenait de plus en plus monstre. Le haut du corps et les bras suivaient le rythme, mais d'une autre façon qui faisait que c'était juste trop sexy.

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it **Parce que si tu as aimé ça, alors tu devrais mettre une bague (fiançailles) à ça  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it** Si tu as aimé ça, alors tu devrais mettre une bague sur ça  
**Don't be mad once you see that want it** Ne soit pas mal une fois que tu le veux  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it** Si tu as aimé ça, tu devrais mettre une bague sur ça

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh **

Bella regarda Alice puis Angela et elles hochèrent la tête chacune leur tour. Elles étaient complices et c'était juste parfait comme spectacle. Je risquai un coup d'œil aux deux autres filles et on voyait bien que c'était Bella le maître de la danse. Elles jetaient des coups d'œil sans cesse à ses mouvements et je crois bien avoir vu Bella faire des signes avec ses mains, faisant changer le mouvement, comme un code.

**Don't treat me to the things of this world **Ne me traite pas comme toutes les choses de ce monde  
**I'm not that kind of girl** Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille  
**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve** Ton amour est ce que je préfère, ce que je mérite  
**He's a man that makes me then takes me** C'est un homme qui me fait me sentir bien  
**And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond** Et qui me délivre à un destin, à l'infini et au-delà  
**Pull me into your arms** Prend moi dans tes bras  
**Say I'm the one you own** Dis-moi que je suis celle que tu veux  
**If you don't, you'll be alone** Si tu ne le fais pas, tu seras seul  
**And like a ghost I'll be gone** Et comme un fantôme, je partirai

Si elle voulait, Bella pouvait être clair sur ses intentions en chantant ces dernières lignes tout en continuant de me regarder de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit. J'y croyais.

**All the single ladies **Toutes les filles célibataires  
**All the single ladies **Toutes les filles célibataires  
**All the single ladies **Toutes les filles célibataires  
**Now put your hands up** Maintenant mettez vos mains en l'air

Moi aussi j'aurais craqué pour elle quand j'étais au lycée et je lui aurais mis la bague au doigt sans hésiter.

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it** Parce que si tu as aimé ça, alors tu devrais mettre une bague (fiançailles) à ça  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it** Si tu as aimé ça, alors tu devrais mettre une bague sur ça  
**Don't be mad once you see that want it** Ne soit pas mal une fois que tu le veux  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it** Si tu as aimé ça, tu devrais mettre une bague sur ça

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh **

La musique et la danse se terminèrent. Ben se leva d'un bond et alla embrasser Angela. Jasper applaudissait et sifflait devant une Alice survolté qui se dirigeait vers lui avec une démarche sensuelle. Bella me regardait et on se fixait sans dire un mot où un mouvement. J'étais envoûté.

-Les filles vous avez été encore une fois merveilleuses. Promettez-moi de ne plus être aussi longtemps avant de me faire à nouveau le plaisir de vous revoir danser, dit Ben, ce qui fit sourire Bella.

-Ben, t'as qu'à demander, nous on adore ça, dit Alice.

-Je pourrais vous prendre aux mots, renchérit-il.

-Quand tu veux mon amour, mais faut que Bella puisse nous guider… dit Angela.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, je vous signale que j'ai l'habitude de danser 1 heure ou deux chaque soir, ça m'a fait du bien, les filles.

-Jasper, t'en pense quoi, tu n'as pas dit un seul mot, demanda Ben, et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il oubli de me demander mon avis.

-C'était juste wow. Je savais qu'Alice avait des talents de danseuse, mais pas autant que ça, souffla-t-il.

-Et quelle genre de danse elle t'avait montré ? demanda Ben.

-Une danse où à la fin, elle n'avait plus rien sur le dos, répondit Jasper en haussant les sourcils, faisant rire tout le monde.

-Faudrait y aller nous, on va chez mes parents demain très tôt et on a une longue route à faire, dit Angela en ramassant ses choses.

Ça ne pouvait pas être plus douloureux que ça ne l'était déjà. J'avais une érection d'enfer et ça ne s'arrangea pas. Angela et Ben quittèrent après que cette dernière se soit changée et qu'Alice et Jasper nous firent un clin d'œil en se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant au sous-sol.

-On va avec Lucie et voir les garçons, dit Alice.

-On part dans une heure, Emmet est déjà au club, dit Jasper.

_Je rêve où ils nous laissaient vraiment le temps d'être seuls ?_

Bella et moi on se regarda, restant immobile. On entendit la porte en bas des escaliers se fermer. Elle tendit la main vers moi et je la pris. Elle m'emmena à l'étage et me fit entrer dans la salle de bain fermant la porte à clé derrière elle.

J'étais appuyé contre le comptoir de la salle de bain et elle à'avançait vers moi avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Quand elle arriva devant moi, elle défit les boutons de ma chemise un a un, laissant traîner la pulpe de ses doigts sur ma peau et je frissonnai.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

-Bella…

-Chut… murmura-t-elle, en mettant son doigt sur mes lèvres.

Elle finit de défaire les boutons de ma chemise et la fit descendre sur mes bras, pour terminer sur le carrelage. Elle promena ses mains sur mon corps et effleura mon sexe qui pointait durement contre la fermeture éclaire de mon jeans.

-Hummm… soufflais-je en faisant un mouvement de hanche contre sa main.

Elle se recula et enleva son body de façon sensuelle, avec des gestes lents, tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Elle fit descendre les bas sur ses cuisses et dans un mouvement, je la saisis par les hanches et je la fis asseoir sur le comptoir afin de finir de la déshabiller moi-même.

Je faisais glisser ses bas sur ses cuisses jusqu'à ses pieds. Je retirai ses chaussures et laissai tomber les bas au même endroit que ma chemise, m'agenouillant devant elle. J'embrassai sa cuisse, sur sa cicatrice, j'étais vraiment fier de mon travail, dans quelques mois, on n'y verrait presque plus rien, et remontai vers son visage.

-Tu es magnifique Bella… soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser sensuellement.

Elle s'accrocha à ma nuque et pressa son corps contre le mien. Je sentis ses pointes durcies sous le tissus de son soutien-gorge se frotter contre mon torse. Je voulais plus que les sentir sous le tissu, je voulais les sentir sans aucune barrière, les toucher, les embrasser, les mordiller et même les suçoter. Je dégrafai l'attache derrière et elle se recula un peu, toujours en ayant les lèvres soudées, et je fis glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules. Elle laissa ma nuque et enleva les bretelles pour revenir presser son corps sur le mien, peau contre peau.

-T'es certaine qu'on peut faire ça ? murmurais-je en embrassant ses épaules descendant vers sa poitrine.

-Je ne suis certaine de rien, à part d'une chose, que j'en ai très envie…

Elle s'appuya sur ses mains derrière elle, exposant sa poitrine à mes caresses. Mon nez effleura son sein puis caressa la pointe, la faisant frissonner et bouger sa poitrine de façon divine, m'excitant encore plus. Je passai ma langue autour avant de le téter langoureusement. Je laissais ses seins puisque son bassin ne cessait d'onduler. Elle m'aida en levant les fesses, alors que je lui retirai sa culotte. Je regardai sa féminité, mais je la voulais plus exposée encore. Je mis une de ses jambes sur le comptoir, faisant replier son genou et je plaçai l'autre sur mon épaule. J'embrassai le dedans de la cuisse de sa jambe qui était sur mon épaule et Bella agrippa mes cheveux et dirigea rapidement ma bouche vers son centre.

Je ris face à son impatience et je déposai de petits baisers sur ses lèvres intimes avant de plonger ma langue entre ses merveilleux plis.

-Oh bordel… oui…

Je fis tourner ma langue sur son clitoris longuement avant de l'aspirer entre mes lèvres pour le suçoter. J'insérai ma langue dans son entrée et fis des mouvement de va et vient qui la fit s'accrocher encore plus à ma tignasse, me pressant encore plus contre elle. J'insérai deux doigts en elle et revint titiller son bouton, avec le plat de ma langue.

-Oh ouii.. Edward... oui… là… juste là …. Oui !!!!

Elle fit un mouvement de hanche et explosa, jouissant fortement.

-Oh Oui… Edward… OUIII…

Je léchai chaque goutte qui s'échappa d'elle et remontai tranquillement vers ses lèvres en laissant des baisers sur son corps. Elle se releva un peu et mit ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps. Elle mit ses mains sur mes fesses pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je l'embrassai, mon érection s'appuya sur son haine et je gémis.

Elle passa ses mains sur le devant de mon corps et défit le bouton, descendit mon jeans, ainsi que mon boxer pour libérer mon sexe tendu à bloc et humide du liquide pré-éjaculatoire tellement j'étais excité.

Elle enroula sa main autour et fit des mouvements réguliers et rythmés en passant son pouce sur le dessus de mon gland. Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps et je voulais lui faire l'amour, lui donner un autre orgasme. Je brisai le baiser et stoppai sa main en lui souriant. Elle avait les joues rosies par l'effort de son orgasme et ses yeux brillaient enfin, pour la première fois depuis les 3 dernières semaines.

Je la fis descendre de son perchoir et j'enlevai le restes de mes vêtements. J'ouvris l'eau de la douche derrière moi et je nous fis entrer sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je lavai ses cheveux et son corps avide de mes caresses et elle fit de même pour moi. Elle gratta mon cuir chevelu avec le bout de ses doigts et je grognai de satisfaction.

Mon érection était devenue supportable et chaque fois qu'elle entrait en contact avec la peau de Bella, je ne me sentais pas coupable comme je m'étais sentis sous la douche à l'hôpital. Bella me fit passer sous le jet pour me faire rincer et s'agenouilla devant moi pour prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche.

Mes hanches poussaient d'elles-mêmes faisant buter mon gland au fond de sa gorge et j'avais peur d'être trop brusque. Je la pris sous les bras et la plaquai contre la paroi de la douche. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et je plongeai en elle d'un seul coup, butant au fond de son ventre.

-Encore, souffla-t-elle.

Je refis le même mouvement quelques fois, prenant le temps entre chacun, de calmer un peu ma jouissance qui pointait de plus en plus son nez.

Je passai une main entre nos deux corps pour faire des cercles intenses sur son clitoris et je la sentais je resserrai sur moi de plus en plus à chacun de mes mouvements en elle.

-Oh Edward !!! dit-elle alors que je me jetais sur sa bouche étouffant le cri qu'elle se préparait à lâcher.

Je grognai de façon bestiale lorsqu'un coup de rein plus tard je la rejoignais dans sa jouissance. L'embrassant encore plus fort le temps que je me déverse en elle en de longs jets.

Je posai mon front contre le sien et essayai de reprendre une respiration normale. Bella n'était pas mieux que moi, elle respirait fort et sa prise sur ma nuque était toujours aussi forte. Elle ondulait un peu son bassin et je récoltais ses petits couinements érotiques sur mes lèvres. On savourait les derniers spasmes de notre plaisir en s'embrassant langoureusement.

On se refit une toilette en vitesse et on sortis de la douche. J'étais torse nu avec mes jeans et Bella enroulée dans une serviette, lorsqu'on cogna doucement à la porte.

-Oui ? dit Bella.

-Je t'ai apporté ton pyjama, dit Alice doucement.

Bella secoua la tête en souriant. Elle ouvrit la porte. Alice lui tendit une camisole et un pantalon court en coton que Bella attrapa.

-Merci Alice, dit Bella en souriant.

Elle l'enfila avec expérience par dessus sa serviette, qui disparue presqu'en même temps. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant avec qu'elle facilité elle avait enfilé les vêtements.

-Expérience de lycée… toutes les fille s'habillent comme ça dans les vestiaires, dirent-elles presque en même temps.

-Non !? Vous venez de mettre fin au rêve de tous les adolescents boutonneux débordant d'hormones qui vous imaginaient toutes sans exception vous promener complètement nue, dis-je en riant.

-C'est ça, dans vos rêves ! dit Alice.

-Vous fantasmiez sur nous, en nous imaginant nous pelottant dans les douches aussi ? demanda Bella taquine.

-Grillé ! mais, pour ma défense, je n'étais pas le seul.

J'enfilai ma chemise et juste avant de s'en aller, Alice me dit avec le sourire coquin qu'elle avait sur le visage depuis que Bella avait ouvert la porte.

-Edward, Jasper t'attend dans la voiture, il est déjà 22h30, Emmet est débordé.

Alice nous laissa seul et Bella s'avança vers moi. Je la serrai contre moi et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes.

-Faut que j'y aille, dis-je doucement en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête et je sortis rejoindre Jasper qui m'attendais dans sa voiture.

-Emmet dit que c'est la folie furieuse, dit Jasper en démarrant.

-Merde !

-Il a dit qu'il gérait, que le vigil retenait des gens à l'extérieur. Désolé, mais fallait qu'Alice aille te chercher.

-C'est bon Jasper, ça faisait plus qu'une heure hein ? dis-je mal à l'aise.

-En fait, ça faisait 1h25, dit-il en souriant.

Je me tus le reste du trajet. Le club débordait depuis qu'on était arrivé et j'étais épuisé, il est 02h45. Plus que 15 minutes avant la fermeture. Emmet venait de quitter 30 minutes plus tôt lui disant que j'assurais avec Jasper. Le DJ annonça la fermeture et Jasper vint m'aider avec la caisse.

-Tu veux une bière, demandais-je à Jasper.

-Volontiers, répondit-il en mettant les recettes de la soirée dans une enveloppe de dépôt.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je sentais que Jasper me regardait.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-De quoi ? demandais-je, même si j'en avais une bonne idée.

-De Bella… de la médecine…

-Oh… euh… j'en sais rien en mettant mon visage dans mes mains.

-Si t'as peur que j'en parle à Emmet, ne t'en fait pas, je ne dirai rien.

-C'est pas ça… j'ai l'impression que si j'en parle, ça va devenir public et j'aime ça que ce soit juste entre elle et moi.

-Je ne voudrais pas te décourager, mais ton père le sait, ainsi que Alice et moi.

-Mouais… C'est juste bizarre. Jamais, je n'ai trompé Tanya en 11 ans. Je ne me reconnais plus.

-Vous avez couché ensemble combien de fois ?

-Deux fois. Le soir que je l'ai raccompagnée, dans un hôtel et tout à l'heure dans ta douche, répondis-je.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

-Désolé Jasper. Ça ne se fait pas à mon âge d'avoir fait ça dans ta douche, surtout que tu étais là et que tu te doutais très bien de ce qu'on y faisait, m'excusais-je.

Ça le fit éclater de rire.

-Si ça vous a fait du bien, j'ai compris un jour qu'il faut profiter de la vie, finit-il par dire.

Je hochai la tête.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer depuis combien de temps j'avais envi d'être avec elle, en elle à nouveau.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Bella qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

-J'en sais rien et elle non plus. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'on aime se voir, se parler , se câliner s'embrasser et souvent juste la présence de l'autre suffit.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que vous êtes mariés tous les deux ?

-Je sais, mais…

-Mais ??? m'encouragea-t-il.

-Tanya n'est pas l'amour de ma vie. Elle est la merveilleuse maman de mes filles et elle est vraiment formidable avec elles ?

-Et ?

-On a une vie sexuelle platonique… soufflais-je en secouant la tête. C'était la première fois que je parlais de ma vie sexuelle avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis toujours. C'est du sexe satisfaisant, mais pas éclatant. Tanya n'aime pas la fantaisie ni l'essai de nouvelles positions ou expériences. En plus, elle a le goût à peine deux fois par mois.

-Comment t'a fait pour être fidèle durant 11 ans ?

Je croyais qu'il se moquait de moi, mais non. Quand je vis son visage, je compris qu'il voulait vraiment savoir ou encore comprendre.

-Je me suis fait copain avec ma main droite. C'est fou comment elle est devenue ma meilleure amie, ironisais-je en lui montrant ma main qui faisait un genre de salut comme la reine d'Angleterre.

-Je suis épaté. Tu es un mec canon. Toutes les filles dans le club te font de l'œil et du rentre dedans à chaque soir et tu n'as jamais cédé.

-Non. J'imagine que ça vient de mon éducation.

-Et le soir où tu as une faiblesse, c'est avec une fille en larmes ?

-Elle est plus qu'une fille en larmes, me défendis-je.

-Je sais Edward, j'essai juste de comprendre, je ne te juges pas. Je veux juste savoir comment tu te sens. T'as l'air d'un bon mari, et tu as été fidèle à ta femme durant 11 ans. Ça te fais quoi d'avoir trompé ta femme ?

-C'est ça le problème Jasper, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir trompé ma femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens alors ?

-C'est comme si Bella faisait partie de ma vie depuis des années, comme si c'était normal. Elle connaît mes parents et Lily-Rose l'a adopté rapidement.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est présente autour de toi et sans que tu l'aies demandé.

-Je te jure Jasper, c'est comme si elle avait été mise sur ma route. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre là-dedans. J'ai même suturé sa cuisse.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ?

-Encore une fois, ce fut comme si je n'avais pas cessé la pratique, j'ai tout fait machinalement, sans me poser de questions sur la façon de faire, naturellement.

-Tu crois que tu voudrais exercer de nouveau ?

-Je ne te cacherai pas que je me pose des questions et que ça me travaille. J'ai été voir la plaie de Bella chaque soir avant de venir au club. Bella pense que je pourrais, vue que la glace est déjà cassée. Que d'aller voir sur le terrain serait la meilleure façon de savoir si je veux et peux reprendre la pratique.

-Tu en as parlé avec elle ? Tu lui a raconté pourquoi tu ne pratiquais plus ?

-Oui.

-T'en as parlé avec Tanya des sutures ?

-Non.

-Bella n'a pas tord. C'était la première fois que tu devais faire une intervention ? me demanda-t-il en nous servant une autre bière.

-Oui. L'an dernier, Carlie s'est ouvert le genou et j'ai dû appeler mon père, j'étais paniqué. Il a fait 2 sutures, je crois, je suis sorti de la maison. Et là, j'en ai fait plus d'une vingtaine, interne et externe sans u penser.

-C'était peut-être parce que c'était quelqu'un de ta famille. T'en as parlé avec ton père ?

-Non. En fait, je ne lui ai pas vraiment reparlé depuis qu'il m'a fait la morale et qu'il m'a exigé de ne plus revoir Bella.

-Tu devrais voir ça avec lui. À ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il ne t'a pas laisé le choix, il t'y a obligé.

-Oui. Il a même dit que si je ne l'avais pas fait, il aurait du appelé le plasticien de garde.

-Parle avec ton père Edward.

Je ne répondis pas On termina notre bière et Jasper me laissa devant chez moi à 04h15. J'entrai chez moi silencieusement. Je me dévêtis à la noirceur et me glissai sous la couette doucement pour ne pas réveiller Tanya.

Je sentis une pression sur mon bras, alors que je venais de m'installer confortablement, et un corps chaud se blottir contre moi. J'ouvris mon bras pour rapprocher ce corps du mien et je plongeai mon nez dans le cou de ma petite Emma, qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, dormait avec Tanya, mais j'en fus très heureux. Je pus m'endormir au son de sa respiration, soulagé que ce soit ma fille et non Tanya qui demandais une autre séance câlin.

* * *

**Voilà...**

**Vous pensiez que c'était Tanya et non Emma hein ??**

**Ou tout ça va nous mener ???**

**J'ai mis le lien pour la chanson Singles Ladies de Beyonce sur mon profil. J'ai vu le film Alvin et les chimpmunks 2 avec mes fils et dedans il y a 3 filles (chipette) qui chantent et dansent cette chanson. Comme quoi l'inspiration est partout...lol... J'ai aussi mis le lien avec les chippettes sur mon profil.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	8. CHAPITRE 8 : SE CULPABILISER

**Salut les filles,**

**j'ai finalement terminé ce chapitre difficile. Ne me faites pas la gueule SVP, je ne suis pas responsable de la culpabilité des personnages. Et je vais ajouter, que vous ne verrez pas de moment Edward/Bella dans ce chapitre... une fille avertis en vaut deux !!! Les TEAM Edward, je suis sincèrement désolée… Vous allez faire la connaissance de la MÈRE d'Edward… vous avez vu la femme de Carlisle, mais là vous allez rencontrer la MAMAN… OUTCH…**

**Je voulais également vous dire que la voiture de Bella est comme la mienne que je viens d'acheter il y a 2 semaines sauf que la mienne est Bleu, alors, ne chercher pas le rapport, je viens de vous le dire...lol... je vous ai même mise des photos sur mon profil...**

**PatiewSnow :** Ça s'en vient la discussion pour Jacob et Bella. Encore une fois, ça va être un événement qui fera que la vie de Bella prendra un autre tournant.

**Petitefilledusud, marion :** Merci beaucoup.

**Cynthia :** Jacob se sent coupable et vous saurai bientôt pourquoi. je ne voulais pas faire une Tanya méchante comme dans MEA, c'est épuisant à la fin et dans ce contexte ci, ça aurait été trop facile pour Edward de l'envoyer se faire foutre… tandis que là, il la considère.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : SE CULPABILISER**

* * *

**BELLA**

Je descendis trouver Alice au sous-sol qui m'attendait, j'en étais certaine.

-Raconte-moi tout ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

-Alice, moins fort ! dis-je avec le sourire.

-Non, mais regarde-toi ! Tu as le visage d'une fille qui vient de se faire foutrement bien baiser par un mec hyper sexy !

-Foutrement bien baisé est un mot faible Alice… soupirais-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

-Oh mon dieu ! Alors ? Edward ? il baise mieux que Jacob ?

-Alice… t'es pas possible.

-Tu veux que je me comporte comme ta meilleure amie, alors c'est une information PRIMORDIALE pour une meilleure amie, dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Avec Jacob ça avait été bien et très bien durant plusieurs années, mais depuis quelques temps, c'était robotisé et sans passion. Je voulais que Jacob continue à me faire jouir autant et aussi fort qu'à nos débuts, mais je n'étais pas mieux que lui, je n'avais aucune envie lorsque je me couchais le soir. J'étais épuisé par la journée et la fantaisie n'était tout simplement plus au rendez-vous. Alors oui, en ce moment, Edward me baise mieux que Jacob.

-Bella, arrête de sourire niaisement et dis-moi s'il est un bon coup et qu'il baise mieux que Jacob.

-D'accord, d'accord… Edward baise foutrement mieux que Jacob. C'est juste… intense, passionné, énorme, majestueux et jouissif au possible. Ça te va comme réponse ?

-Oh mon dieu !

-Tu l'as déjà dit Alice… dis-je nous faisant éclater de rire.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas Alice.

-Tu veux mon avis ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Attends, laisse–toi du temps de voir si tu veux toujours être avec Jacob. Si tu vois Edward, faites-vous du bien. Je suis certaine que tu sauras quoi faire quand tu retrouveras tes garçons, ta maison et ton travail. Tout est arrivé tellement vite.

-Mouais t'as peut-être raison.

-Bon, je monte dormir. Lucie n'aime pas être seule en haut. Je venais de la mettre au lit quand je t'ai apporté ton pyjama.

-D'accord. De toutes façons, il se fait tard et les garçons vont de lever tôt demain. Félix va vouloir jouer avec tous ses jouets.

-Bonne nuit Bella, dit-elle en me donnant un baiser sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit Alice, répondis-je en lui rendant son baiser.

Je m'installai sous les couvertures entre mes deux garçons et rapidement je sombrai.

Quelques jours passèrent et aujourd'hui, jeudi, j'étais en chemin vers la chambre d'hôpital de Samuel. Jacob avait passé la nuit avec lui et j'allai les retrouver pour assister à la séance d'ergothérapie dans la piscine de cette semaine. Il faisait énormément de progrès. Sa jambe était presque complètement guérit et après sa séance, il rentrait avec nous. On continuerait le traitement en physio et en ergothérapie quelques jours par semaine.

-Salut Jacob, dis-je.

-Salut Bella, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur mon front.

-Comment ça se passe sa séance, dis-je en m'écartant pour regarder vers Samuel.

-Très bien. Sa jambe est de plus en plus solide et il peut faire plus de mouvements tout seul. Il fait de beaux progrès.

-La maison, tu as des nouvelles de l'assureur ?

-Oui, ils commencent la reconstruction dès lundi. Je dois rencontrer l'entrepreneur en construction demain pour les plans. Tu devrais venir avec moi. Pour le choix du plan, tu ne voulais pas une maison plus champêtre ?

-Oh tu crois qu'on peut choisir un modèle ? Que nous ne sommes pas obligé de faire construire la même ?

-On peut choisir le plan qu'on veut, dit-il en me souriant.

-Tu voudrais qu'on prenne le modèle que j'avais en tête quand on s'est marié ?

-Tout ce que tu veux Bella, je vais vérifier, je crois que j'ai encore une photo sur mon mur dans mon bureau au garage.

-Tu as gardé ça ? m'exclamais-je.

-Bien sur. Je voulais t'en offrir une comme ça un jour, alors, je l'avais mise là pour me le faire penser chaque jour. C'est maintenant que je vais te l'offrir.

-Oh merci, merci Jacob, ça me fait vraiment plaisir dis-je en me jetant à son cou.

-Tu le mérites Bella, tu fais tellement pour les enfants et… pour moi… tu ne chiales jamais… tu comprends quand je ne sois pas là souvent le soir et… même après toutes ses années…

-Jacob… on voulais des enfants et je m'en occupe du mieux que je le peux. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans eux maintenant. On a traversé le temps et les épreuves… tu travailles fort pour ton garage et je comprends que tu fais tout ton possible pour garder ta clientèle. Moi j'ai un travail de 8h00 à 16h00, du lundi au vendredi, je peux toujours être à la maison.

-Tu auras la maison de tes rêves ma Bella, je te le promets, dit-il avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

-Merci Jacob.

Jacob avait toujours voulu me faire construire cette maison, mais j'avais toujours refusé, ne voulant pas priver mes enfants pour une maison qu'on avait déjà. Pas celle de mes rêves, mais une maison adéquate quand même.

-J'ai une autre surprise pour toi, dit Jacob avec le sourire.

-C'est noël ? le taquinais-je.

-Non. J'ai reçu ta nouvelle voiture, Sam est en train d'installer les sièges d'autos neufs. On passera par le garage pour que tu puisses la prendre tout à l'heure.

-Oh c'est génial, laquelle tu as eu finalement ?

-Celle que tu préférais, la Mazda 5 2010, modèle GT avec toit ouvrant et vitres teintées et en plus, elle est rouge, comme tu la voulais.

-C'est génial, merci Jacob. J'en avais plus qu'assez de me promener avec la voiture de location.

-Je sais. J'aurais eu de la misère si ça avait été mon 4X4 qui avait brûlé dans le garage. Il a une valeur sentimentale.

-Je sais. De toutes façons, ma voiture devait être changée, elle commençait à se faire vieille.

Samuel continuait de faire des exercices et je quittai pour la chambre pour faire les bagages de mon fils. J'étais à fermer la valise quand Carlisle entra dans la chambre.

-Salut Bella.

-Hey Salut Calisle, c'était comment les vacances ?

-Oh c'était bien. Ça nous a fait du bien à Esmé et à moi.

-J'imagine qu'une semaine au bord de la plage avec son amoureuse, ça doit être merveilleux, dis-je en pensant que Jacob et moi on n'avait jamais pu trouver le temps pour y aller.

-Écoute Bella, je… je voulais te parler. J'ai déjà parlé avec Edward et je voulais discuter avec toi.

-Carlisle… soupirais-je.

-Non, là je crois qu'on va avoir cette discussion. J'ai assez attendu. J'ai passé une semaine d'enfer et pas de tout repos, j'ai même tout balancer à Esmée, tellement ce secret m'oppressait.

-Oh mon dieu ! tu l'as dit à Esmée !!!

-Oui, et laisse-moi te dire qu'elle n'était pas très fière de ce que vous aviez fait. Elle va d'ailleurs te contacter pour discuter avec toi.

-Carlisle, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi, mais là, je crois que tu vas trop loin. C'est ma vie privée, je couche avec qui je veux et je ne veux pas avoir à me justifier devant toi et encore moins devant Esmée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi.

-Isabella, ça me regarde, tu couches avec mon fils ! s'écria-t-il furieux.

-Fait le donc annoncer aux infos du soir, comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de le crier sur tous les toits, en plus, Jacob s'en vient et je n'ai pas très envie qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon.

-Parce que tu comptes lui dire ?

-Aucune idée. Aujourd'hui, je ramène mon fils, j'ai une nouvelle voiture à récupérer et demain, je dois passer voir l'entrepreneur général qui s'occupera de reconstruire ma maison, alors, pour la morale, tu repasseras, ce n'est pas à mon agenda.

Je retournai à fermer les valises, en me tournant dos à lui. Ça me faisait tellement de peine de me disputer avec Carlisle. Il était important pour moi et dans ma vie. Si ce n'avait pas été le père d'Edward, j'aurais certainement été vers lui pour demander un conseil, mais là, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, c'était son fils.

-Bella, je suis désolé. J'essaie juste de comprendre ce qui a pu vous mener vers un adultère après 12 ans de mariage.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre de plus que Jacob ne me prend que pour la mère de ses enfants. Je ne suis plus sa femme, ni son amante, juste la mère de ses enfants et c'est de cette façon qu'il me regarde. Tandis qu'Edward… Il me fait du bien. Je me sens belle quand il me regarde, je me sens femme et j'aime ça. On a parlé ensemble et on n'a décidé de ne pas prendre de décision ni de faire des choix maintenant que l'on pourrait regretter plus tard.

-Je sais… comment Edward te regarde, je l'ai vu. Bella vous avez chacun 3 enfants… vous allez chambouler la vie de 10 personnes si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous voir. Penses à tout ce que ça implique et à toute la peine que vous allez faire autour de vous.

-Bella, il faut que vous soyez raisonnable Edward et toi.

-Carlisle, je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi. Je ne sais pas ou j'en suis, je suis perdue et tant que je ne saurai pas ce que je vais faire, je ne ferai que te faire de la peine.

-D'accord... c'est juste tellement difficile pour moi. Je vous aime tous les deux et je te considère comme ma fille. Je veux être là pour toi et je veux être là pour mon fils. Crois-moi tu n'es pas la seule à être perdue.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je me blotti contre son torse. J'avais la gorge nouée par les émotions et je ne pus me retenir de verser quelques larmes. Il me réconforta du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Maman, tu pleures ?

-Oh… euh… c'est fini mon trésor, dis-je à Samuel qui entrait dans la chambre dans son fauteuil poussé par Jacob.

Jacob s'approcha de moi, avec un regard inquiet. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, c'est bon, la tension, le stress qui tombe, ne t'inquiètes pas Jacob, répondis-je vaguement.

-C'est aujourd'hui que tu rentres chez toi mon bonhomme, dit Carlisle à Samuel.

-Oui… en fait, on va chez mon parrain Sam, l'ami de papa. Notre maison, n'est pas encore prête.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu puisses rentrer, dit Carlisle.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait Dr Cullen. Bella vous apprécie et je suis heureux de constater que c'est réciproque, dit Jacob en lui tendant la main.

-Ça me fait plaisir et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Carlisle, Jacob, répondit-il souriant en serrant la main de mon mari.

-Je vous laisse. Bella, donne-moi de tes nouvelles, me dit Carlisle en se tournant vers moi.

-Je reviens pour le traitement de Samuel Lundi, je te ferai bipper, dis-je.

-Parfait, à lundi.

Carlisle sortit de la chambre et je me dirigeai vers Samuel.

-Hey mon grand, on va aller chercher Noah au service de garde et on va prendre ma nouvelle voiture au garage de papa. Ensuite, il sera l'heure de prendre Félix à l'école, ça te va ?

-Oui. Papa tu viens avec nous ?

-Jusqu'au garage et après, je dois remplir beaucoup de papier à mon travail, mais je te retrouverai pour le diner chez Sam.

-D'accord. Tu es prête maman?

-Oui, nous sommes prêts.

Jacob prit les sacs et moi je poussai Samuel jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Jacob nous laissa après que j'aie récupéré Noah.

-Samuel t'es là ? s'exclama Noah.

-Oui, j'ai terminé avec l'hôpital. Je vais y aller presque tous les jours, mais je peux venir dormir avec vous.

-Waouuuhhh !

Je conduisis mes deux garçons jusqu'au garage pour prendre ma nouvelle voiture. Sam était en train de terminer d'appliquer une cire protectrice sur la peinture.

-Salut Bella, dit-il en m'embrassant.

-Salut Sam. Merci de t'occuper de ma voiture comme ça.

-J'adore ça, tu le sais, en plus, je vais manger ta cuisine ce soir, alors... dit-il en souriant.

-Espèce de gourmand, le taquinais-je.

-C'est de ta faute. T'as qu'à pas me faire envoyer un repas pour le lunch presque chaque midi par Jacob.

-D'accord, je plaide coupable. Alors, de quoi t'a envie pour ce soir ? demandais-je sachant très bien ce qu'il me demanderait.

-Tu me demandes vraiment ça ?

-Oui, je pourrais me tromper, et te faire juste une soupe.

-Oh non pitié, pas juste une soupe, je veux un énorme plat de lasagnes, me supplia-t-il.

-Tu sais bien que c'est ce qui est prévu, allez donne-moi mes clés et aide moi avec Samuel pour le mettre dans ma nouvelle voiture.

Il me donna les clés et il parti chercher mes fils pour les installer dans leurs sièges. Je regardai partout dans ma voiture et essayai tous les boutons du radio, du toit ouvrant et j'ouvris tous les compartiments et petits coffres pour voir ce qu'il pourrait contenir.

-Alors, t'es contente ? demanda Jacob en se penchant pour me parler au travers de la fenêtre.

-Je l'adore, elle est parfaite. Exactement comme je la voulais. Merci beaucoup Jacob.

-Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, dit-il en entrant le haut de son corps un peu plus et déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Comment est-ce que je pouvais lui faire une chose pareille. Il était tellement plein d'attention envers moi et tellement dévoué. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire autant de peine. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je crochetai sa nuque et je caressai ses lèvres de ma langue pour approfondir le baiser. Il ouvrit la bouche et répondit avidement à mon baiser faisant frotter nos langues l'une contre l'autre.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit briser le baiser.

-Oh...hummm... désoléé Sam, dis-je ne rougissant.

-Samuel, je le place à l'avant ou à l'arrière ? dit Sam, sans même s'occuper de mes excuses.

-Place le juste derrière moi, Noah de l'autre côté et Félix ira s'installer sur la banquette au fond, il es capable de s'attacher tout seul, répondis-je mal à l'aise

-Je vais prendre Noah, dit Jacob en s'éloignant vers la voiture de location.

_Je venais vraiment d'embrasser Jacob comme j'embrassais Edward. Oh mon dieu._

Jacob avait répondu à mon baiser et je n'avais senti aucune hésitation dans son baiser. Il l'avait même approfondit plus que moi. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre et je me sentais fautive, pour la première fois, d'avoir couché avec Edward, pire d'avoir aimé ça, et de vouloir recommencer. Carlisle avait peut-être raison, j'étais mariée et j'avais 3 enfants que je bouleverserais si je me tournais vers Edward.

-C'est bon Bella, on se voit tout à l'heure ? dit Jacob.

-Oui. merci encore Sam, dis-je en lui envoyant la main.

Je pris la route et ouvris la radio. La musique de _Kate Ryan_ jouait et comme à chaque fois que mes enfants entendait _Ella elle l'a,_ je dus augmenter le volume et chanter à tue-tête avec eux jusqu'à l'école de Félix.

-Maman, tu as eu ta nouvelle voiture ? s'écria Félix en nous voyant.

-Oui, mon grand, allez monte, dis-je en lui montrant la place sur la dernière banquette arrière.

-C'est bon maman, je suis attaché, dit Félix quand je fus installer derrière le volant.

Je remis la radio et on chanta la chanson de Mika que mes enfants adoraient, soit Lollipop, en se dirigeant vers la maison de Sam. On passa devant notre maison et les enfants crièrent tous ensemble "Regarde maman". Je ralentis et je regardai pour la première fois les restes de ma maison. Il ne restait que le solage et le terrassement était complètement ravagé par les roues des gros camions qui avait démoli les restes. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de parler aux enfants qui avait un visage triste en regardant les restes de notre maison.

-On va la reconstruire notre maison les garçons... demain matin papa et moi, on va voir un monsieur qui en construit et ils vont commencer dans 4 dodos à construire notre nouvelle maison.

-Comment ils vont faire maman ? demanda Noah.

-Ils vont prendre des gros morceaux de bois et ils vont les clouer ensemble et dans quelques semaines nous aurons une nouvelle maison et elle sera vraiment très belle.

-C'est vrai maman ? demanda Félix.

-Oui, je vais vous montrer une photo demain.

-Maman, j'ai mal à ma jambe, je voudrais la bouger, se plaignit Samuel.

-Oh oui, excuse-moi mon homme, on s'en va chez Sam tout de suite.

La maison de Sam n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de la nôtre. Je me garai dans l'entrée et je sortis rapidement ouvrir la porte à Samuel.

-Félix, tu te détaches, mon grand et tu aides Noah à sortir de son siège d'accord ?

-Oui, maman.

-Samuel, viens là mon trésor, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Je le calai sur hanche et me dirigeai vers la maison pour ouvrir la porte et le posai sur un fauteuil dans le salon et je lui mis le pouf pour qu'il remonte sa jambe.

-C'est mieux comme ça mon chéri ?

-Oui, merci maman.

-Je retourne voir tes frères.

-On est là maman, dirent Félix et Noah en entrant dans la maison.

-Merci mon grand, d'avoir aidé ton frère. Je suis fière de toi.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir maman, papa, il a dit que ce serait important de t'aider quand Samuel rentrerait, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Samuel et mit la télé.

-Je vais chercher les sacs et je fais des lasagnes pour le souper, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Hourra !! s'écrièrent-ils ensemble.

Je m'activai à faire des lasagnes avec la sauce que j'avais faites la semaine dernière quand j'étais venu dormir ici alors que Jacob était avec Samuel. Je pris 45 minutes pour mettre la table et mettre à cuire les lasagnes. Il restait du temps avant que Jacob et Sam n'arrivent et je fis faire les devoirs et les leçons de Félix. Il avait pris un peu de retard et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été présente pour lui. Ce serait plus facile, maintenant que je serais là chaque soir pour l'aider. Jacob était un bon papa, mais pour les leçons, ça laissait grandement à désirer.

-C'est nous, crièrent Sam et Jacob en entrant.

-Bella, ça sent tellement bon, tu es la meilleure cuisinière au monde, je pourrais vous garder ici, ne faites pas construire de nouvelle maison, ria Sam.

-Oh crois-moi, quand tu auras vécu avec tout le monde ensemble, tu changeras d'idée. Tu vas t'ennuyer de ta tranquillité, lui dit Jacob en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Sam lui sourit et vint vers moi pour se laver les mains et m'aider à faire le service.

-Merci Sam, tu n'étais pas obligé de nous accueillir, ça va te faire beaucoup avec les trois enfants et moi en plus.

-Bella, vous ne dérangez pas. Je t'assure, dit-il en embrassant ma joue.

-Merci.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et Jacob avait acheté un gâteau pour fêter la sortie de l'hôpital de Samuel. Les enfants furent baignés et couchés tôt puisqu'il fallait bien reprendre une routine serrée pour ne pas qu'ils soient épuisés encore plus après les évènements. Je pris le temps de bien installer Samuel comme on me l'avait appris à l'hôpital avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour me laisser tremper dans un bain chaud rempli de mousse, avant de dormir, où je restai une bonne demie heure, pensant en repensant à ce que je devais faire avec Jacob et avec Edward.

J'étais tellement mélangée, je n'arrivais pas à avoir les idées claires. D'un côté, je voulais rester avec Jacob et garder ma famille unie et de l'autre, je voulais Edward. Je voulais compliquer ma vie pour être avec lui. Avoir nos enfants une semaine sur deux et une fin de semaine par mois avec les 6 enfant en même temps et une fin semaine par mois juste lui et moi à faire l'amour et à s'aimer. Je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais rendue.

Carlisle m'avait fait la morale et Alice m'avait soutenue comme elle devait le faire en tant que meilleure amie. Je me disais que la meilleure solution à avoir, serait d'écouter Carlisle mais je ne m'en sentais pas la force. Alice avait toujours été de bon conseil, souvent farfelu et sans queue ni tête, mais le plus souvent juste et raisonnable. Je sortis du bain en me fixant comme objectif de prendre la vie au jour le jour. M'occuper de mes enfants durant mon congé maladie et de prendre le temps de laisser aller les choses. Ça faisait 5 jours que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward, et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Il me manquait, certes, mais je n'avais aucun contrôle sur nos rencontres et encore moins sur notre besoin d'être près l'un de l'autre et de se toucher lorsque nous étions dans la même pièce. Je devais donc continuer à vivre ma vie et laisser le temps faire son œuvre, finalement suivre le conseil d'Alice.

Je m'enroulai dans une serviette de bain et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'ami où je devais dormir avec Jacob. Ça faisait plus d'un moi que je n'avais pas partagé un lit avec lui. Il était déjà là quand j'entrai dans la chambre. Il me regarda surpris.

-Tu veux que je te laisse pour mettre ton pyjama ? dit-il en se levant.

-Jacob, je crois que je vais survivre, tu m'as déjà vu nue et plus encore, rigolais-je.

-Ne te moque pas de moi. C'est juste que ça fait tellement longtemps, que je ne sais même pas si je me rappelle de ton corps.

-Désolée... je sais que ça fait longtemps, dis-je faiblement en m'approchant du lit, ne sachant pas du tout ce que je faisais et encore moins si j'en avais envie.

_Une journée à la fois Bella._

Jacob ouvrit les draps et me tendit les bras. J'enlevai ma serviette devenue trop humide et me blotti nue contre le corps chaud de mon mari. Il me serra contre lui, avant de me caresser le dos délicatement. Il faisait de petits cercles dans le creux de mes reins et descendit sur mes fesses. Son autre main fit relever mon visage avec ses doigts sous mon menton et il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Tout était doux, rien de brusque, tout en douceur.

Encore une fois la culpabilité fit son œuvre et je me donnai à fond dans ce baiser. Je me retrouvai rapidement à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour approfondir ce baiser. Il n'avait pas le même goût que ceux que j'échangeais avec Edward, mais je mis cette petite information de côté dans mon cerveau et me concentrai sur Jacob et sa virilité qui commençait à prendre du volume contre mon sexe.

Il attrapa mes hanches et me fit faire des mouvements pour faire une friction de nos deux sexes. Il laissa ma bouche pour descendre sur ma poitrine pour caresser mes tétons de sa langue me faisait renverser la tête vers l'arrière pour lui donner encore plus accès.

J'ondulais plus fort sur lui quand je sentis ses dents mordiller mes tétons et sa prise plus forte sur mes hanches. Je me levai et il me regarda presque paniqué. Je lui souris en agrippant son boxer et il sourit en levant les fesses pour m'aider à le débarrasser de son vêtement. Je repris ma place sur ses cuisses et je gémis lorsque je sentis son érection entrer en contact avec mon intimité trempée.

-Chut… souffla-t-il avant de prendre mes lèvres dans un nouveau baiser.

Je descendis sur son torse en une ligne de baisers humides pour rejoindre rapidement son sexe que je caressai de ma main avant de la faire entrer dans ma bouche.

-Oh putain…

-Chut… soufflais-je à mon tour avant de refermer mes lèvres plus fortement autour de sa verge pour y faire un mouvement de va et vient.

Il agrippa les draps et se tortilla. Au bout de quelques minutes, il m'arrêta et je vis dans son regard qu'il était très proche de sa jouissance. Jacob se mit plus droit pour être assis, le dos contre les oreillers et je revins sur ses cuisses, reprenant ses lèvres. C'était mon mari et j'avais le droit de faire l'amour avec lui, je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable d'en avoir envie. Jacob est un très bel homme et j'étais marié avec lui, j'avais le droit d'en profiter.

Jacob glissa une main entre nous et titilla mon clitoris avant de faire entrer un doigt en moi pour me pomper légèrement. Je forçai le baiser pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Fallait quand même gardé en tête que je n'étais pas chez moi, mais chez Sam.

Jacob retira sa main quand je fus proche de ma libération et saisi son sexe pour le présenter à mon entrée. Je me laissai tombé dessus et attendis un peu avant de bouger. Je croisai le regard de Jacob lorsqu'il fut complètement entré en moi, mais je ne pus vérifier toutes les émotions qu'il y avait, il crocheta ma nuque et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je fermai les yeux et commençai à bouger sur lui. Je passai mes bras sur ses épaules pour m'y appuyer et augmenter le rythme de mes mouvements.

Jacob stoppa mes hanches et prit le mouvement en moi, faisant butter son gland au fond de mon ventre frappant chaque fois contre mon point G. Je posai mon front contre le sien et mordis mes joues pour ne pas crier alors que mon orgasme se construisait. Jacob dû sentir mon vagin se resserrer sur lui, puisqu'il prit à nouveau ma bouche dans un baiser et je gémis fortement lorsqu'il aspira ma langue entre ses lèvres.

Je descendis une main sur mon sexe et appuyai sur mon clitoris pour me faire jouir plus vite sentant que Jacob s'épuisait à se retenir de jouir.

-Oh oui Jacob…. Encore… plus fort…

Il donna quelques coups de rein plus fort et je jouie, laissant échapper un cri que Jacob s'empressa d'étouffer avec sa bouche. Je le sentis se déverser en moi et grogner dans ma bouche. Il continua à faire des mouvements en moi, doucement, le temps qu'on reprenne une respiration normale.

-Wow… ça faisait combien de temps qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour comme ça ?

-Trop longtemps, je ne m'en souviens plus Jacob… haletais-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

Il caressa mon corps doucement, le temps qu'on se calme. Il me leva les hanches pour sortir de moi et me déposa sur le matelas à côté de lui. Je positionnai en position fœtale en serrant mon oreiller en somnolent.

-Je vais voir si les garçons sont corrects, je reviens dans une minute, dit-il en embrassant mon front en me recouvrant de la couette.

Je hochai simplement la tête et m'endormis. Demain est un autre jour.

**EDWARD**

-Allez les filles, on se dépêche, vous allez manquer l'autobus, s'impatienta Tanya dans la cuisine.

Je me levai pour aller lui donner un coup de main, je pourrai me recoucher après quand elles seraient toutes parties. J'enfilai un jeans par dessus mon boxer et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

-Papa ! s'écria Emma en me voyant.

-Salut ma puce, viens je vais t'aider, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Je lui attachai ses chaussures, attachai son manteau et mis son sac sur son dos pour l'attacher sur le devant.

-Passe une bonne journée. On se voit pour le lunch, dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Bonne journée papa, à ce midi, répondit-elle en me faisant un câlin.

Je me dirigeai vers Tanya qui continuait d'aider Lily-Rose. J'embrassai Carlie qui était prête et qui tendait la main vers sa petite sœur pour l'emmener à l'arrêt d'autobus.

-Bye les filles bonne journée, dit Tanya en les embrassant chacune leur tour.

-Bonne journée, dis-je en embrassant Lily.

Elles partirent toutes les trois se dirigeant deux maisons plus loin rejoindrent les autres enfants du voisinage pour attendre l'autobus. Je regardai à travers la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que l'autobus arrive et Tanya vint se blottir dans mes bras.

-Salut, dit-elle en embrassant mon cou.

-Salut, répondis-je en la serrant contre moi, embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

On regardait les filles monter dans l'autobus, ne bougeant pas, profitant d'un petit moment seuls tous les deux.

-Merci Edward, je me suis encore levée en retard, je suis pas possible, dit-elle.

-C'est rien, de toute façon, je peux me recoucher.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Je me penchai et embrassai ses lèvres doucement. Comment je ferais pour prendre la bonne décision. Tanya était une femme merveilleuse et une maman formidable. À part le sexe, il n'y avait pas grand chose que je pouvais lui reprocher. Je l'aimais beaucoup, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais je n'avais pas tous ces papillons dans mon ventre quand elle était près de moi. Avec Bella, c'était différent, c'était fort, passionnel, fougueux et surtout interdit. C'était peut-être là la raison de cette attirance pour elle, quoiqu'elle était une femme vraiment belle et vraiment sexy qui m'avait retourné la tête en l'espace d'une minute seulement. Je chercherai et je trouverai ce que je devrais faire.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, dit Tanya en se libérant de mes bras.

-D'accord.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et ramassai les reste du petit déjeuner des filles et de ma femme. Je me sentais bien quand j'étais avec elles et je ne pensais que peu à Bella, sauf lorsque je me retrouvais seul. Dans ces moments là, je passais mon temps à penser et à repenser à elle. Surtout depuis samedi, depuis que j'avais pu à nouveau me fondre en elle. Nous avions échangés plusieurs baisers quand je venais la voir à l'hôpital, mais d'avoir pu la goûter à nouveau m'avait mit une fois de plus à l'envers.

Pendant que je fantasmais sur une autre femme, la mienne continuait de se donner corps et âme pour notre mariage et notre famille. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre type qui a trompé sa femme et qui pour la première fois, se rend compte de ce qu'il a fait et le regrette. Je ne m'étais jamais arrêté sur le fait que je pouvais faire de la peine à Tanya. Je voulais voir où toute cette attirance envers Bella me mènerait et je n'avais pensé qu'à ça et à rien d'autre

Je laissai tout en plan sur le comptoir et d'un pas décidé, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où j'entendais Tanya s'affairer pour se faire un brushing. J'enlevai mes vêtements et j'ouvris la porte doucement. Je me collai contre son dos, embrassant sa nuque en défaisant le nœud de sa serviette sur sa poitrine.

-Edward on n'a pas le temps, dit-elle en essayant de me repousser.

-Tu es propriétaire de ton salon, alors tu peux prendre le temps et j'en ai envie, dis-je rivant mon regarda au sien dans le miroir face à nous, en pressant mon érection contre ses fesses.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Laisse-moi te montrer une autre façon de prendre du plaisir, dis-je en embrassant son cou, laissant courir mes mains sur le devant de son corps, empaumant ses seins.

-Edward, j'ai pas trop envie, dit-elle.

-Moi oui, j'en ai envie, dis-je en glissant ma main entre ses cuisses pour rejoindre son intimité où je laissai traîner mon doigt entre ses lèvres intimes pour trouver son clitoris et faire des cercles dessus.

Elle ferma les yeux et se raidit sous mon toucher en inspirant.

-Détends-toi, laisse-toi aller, je vais faire ça doucement. J'en peux plus de notre position du missionnaire, fais-moi confiance Tanya, dis-je en embrassant une épaule.

Elle ne fit que hocher la tête. Je la fis tourner pour qu'elle soit face à moi et je pris ses fesses pour la mener jusque dans notre lit où les couvertures étaient encore ouvertes.

Je l'allongeai sur le dos et je l'embrassai tout en descendant vers son intimité. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas fait ça avec elle, et ce matin, je voulais vérifier si elle avait encore bon goût, si je pouvais encore la désirer de cette façon. Habituellement fallait qu'elle ait descendu plusieurs verres d'alcool pour qu'elle me laisse m'aventurer avec ma bouche à cet endroit. Quand elle comprit ce que je voulais faire, elle ferma ses cuisses.

-Tanya, soupirais-je exaspéré par sa réaction.

-Non, Edward, tu sais que ça me rend mal à l'aise.

-Tanya, s'il te plaît, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te baiser y'a 3 semaines, et tu as aimé ça, ce ne sera pas si différent, dis-je en tourbillonnant avec ma langue autour de son nombril.

-Ok… souffla-t-elle en ouvrant légèrement ses jambes.

Je m'aventurai plus bas encore et contournai son sexe pour embrasser ses cuisses et je les fis écarter avec mes mains remontant vers son sexe avec ma bouche et je passai ma langue tout le long de sa fente. Elle gigota pour se libérer, mais je raffermis ma prise sur ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle couina faiblement et j'eus peur qu'elle mette à pleurer. Je passai à nouveau ma langue sur son clitoris et voyant qu'elle ne se détendait pas plus, je déposai un baiser sur son intimité et je remontai vers son visage.

Je caressai sa joue de ma main et une larme roula sur sa joue. Je l'enlaçai et elle se blotti dans mes bras, pleurant silencieusement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre du plaisir de cette façon. Je ne comprenais rien. Toutes les filles que j'avais eu voulait du plaisir comme ça, pourquoi pas elle ?

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle après quelques minutes.

-Tanya, je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas.

-Ça me gêne… j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas assez propre… je venais de faire pipi Edward !!!

-Tu sors de la douche Tanya… et si l'odeur ne me plaisait pas, crois-tu que je continuerais ?

-J'imagine que non…

Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres et elle se recula.

-Tu goûte un peu, dit-elle faiblement.

-D'accord, je te laisse te préparer, dis-je un peu frustré en me levant pour ramasser mon boxer.

-Edward, attends !!!

Ce fut plus fort que moi, j'explosai.

-Attendre quoi ? ça fait 11 ans Tanya, 11 ans que j'attends, 11 ans que je suis patient, 11 ans que je TE fais l'amour à TA façon le plus tendrement possible et dans la même position… j'en peux plus, je veux baiser, je veux que ce soit fort, je veux que ce soit à MA façon juste pour une fois, qu'on baise putain, dis-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

Les mots venaient de sortir de ma bouche et je les regrettais déjà. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me défouler sur ma frustration sexuelle sur Tanya. Même si elle en était responsable, je m'étais promis de ne pas la brusquer et de respecter ses limites. Je l'entendis renifler, elle pleurait, j'y étais allé un peu fort.

Je soupirai en m'avançant vers elle mais quand je voulus la prendre dans mes bras pour tenter de m'excuser, elle me repoussa et se mit debout face à moi.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça !!! Tu savais très bien, que je ne voulais pas de ça entre nous !!! J'ai besoin d'amour et de tendresse, pas de sexe et de baise.

-Tanya… je suis juste un mec qui voudrait baiser sa femme de temps en temps… rien ne m'empêche de te faire l'amour par la suite, on serait satisfait tous les deux, soupirais-je n'ayant aucun autre argument à lui donner.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'as demandé de te baiser y'a 3 semaines ? Je cherche toujours, mais je ne comprends toujours pas, crachais-je.

-Je te l'ai dit, une fille au bureau a raconté ce qu'elle faisait et j'ai voulu essayé.

-Et là, tu ne veux plus ? C'est fini ? Edward baise-moi une fois dans ta vie et c'est fini ?

-Non. Je ne veux plus.

-Pourquoi ? je t'ai fait mal, je t'ai fait peur. Tu me connais mieux que ça Tanya, tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Edward… non… je…j'aime pas ça… je ne veux plus être un objet sexuel…

Comment est-ce qu'on en arrivait à cette discussion. 11 ans que je repoussais cette discussion, comprenant ses limites, comprenant ses désirs et là je lui tombe dessus parce que je pousse ses limites. Bella m'aurait laissé faire et j'aurais pu la baiser, pour ensuite lui faire l'amour le plus tendrement possible. Tanya ne comprendrait jamais ça, qu'on pouvait baiser et faire l'amour de plusieurs façons différentes.

-Edward… c'est trop personnel… je ne veux pas que tu… lèches mon intimité… même si ça me faire le plus grand bien et que ça me fait jouir.

-Je ne comprends pas, moi j'ai envie de te lécher, j'ai envie de te faire jouir, j'ai envie que tu mettes mon pénis dans ta bouche et j'ai envie d'y jouir aussi, j'ai besoin de plus et comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne si ce n'est en le demandant, je ne peux quand même pas te prendre de force, m'écriais-je.

-Je vais être en retard, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce que j'avais foutu. Tanya ne me pardonnera pas facilement de lui avoir fait autant de reproches et autant de demande, surtout en hurlant sur elle. J'avais le droit de demander à ma femme de baiser de temps en temps ? ce n'était pas interdit par la loi. Je voulais la baiser et lui faire l'amour au lieu d'aller voir ailleurs, c'était juste la normale des choses on ?

Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. Si je m'écoutais, je prendrais ma voiture et je roulerais jusque chez Bella pour la baiser et jouir le plus fort que je le pouvais, pour oublier que je venais de faire de la peine à Tanya. Mais ce n'était pas possible et surtout pas raisonnable. Je vais plutôt me lever et faire le ménage et faire le déjeuner pour les filles. J'imagine qu'elle serait heureuse d'avoir un pâté au poulet.

Je fis le lit, ainsi que celui des filles. Carlie et Lily-Rose faisait le leur, mais je faisais celui d'Emma. Je partis une machine avec les vêtements dans la panière et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour faire le rangement que je n'avais pas terminé tout à l'heure.

Tanya entra dans la pièce pour se diriger vers l'entrée pour quitter pour son travail. Elle ne me regarda même pas et ne m'adressa pas la parole, ni même un simple bonne journée et elle partit en claquant la porte. Elle m'en voulait et son caractère de chien sera au rendez-vous pour un bon bout.

_Fait chier !!!_

Je terminais de mettre le plat au four quand on sonna à la porte. J'allai ouvrir et tombai sur mes parents qui était revenu de voyage hier.

-Salut mon grand, comment ça va ? dit ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Ça va maman. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demandais-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Magnifique, dit-elle en passant à côté de moi pour s'installer dans la cuisine, me laissant devant mon père à qui je n'avais pas parlé depuis des semaines.

-Salut Edward.

-Salut papa.

Il prit place à côté de ma mère sur un banc du comptoir lunch et ils me regardèrent tous les deux sérieusement. Je m'adossai au comptoir derrière moi et croisai les bras.

-Écoute Edward, j'ai parlé avec ta mère de ce qu'il t'arrive, dit mon père calmement.

-Tu ne pouvais pas gardé ça pour toi , explosais-je.

-Edward… je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi et cacher ce qui me rongeait à ta mère. Je vivais un stress énorme de cacher ça à Esmée, alors que ça concernait un de nos enfants. Alors s'il te plaît, ne m'en veut pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change que je t'en veuille ou non, tu vas t'en mêlé quand même alors que je t'ai demandé de faire le contraire. J'ai 37 ans et JE décide de ma vie, je fais ce que je veux. J'ai peut-être couché avec Bella, mais ça ne fait pas de moi un criminel, ni un mauvais père et encore moins un mauvais mari. Tu tombes vraiment mal, surtout ce matin pour me faire la morale, alors, je ne vous retiens pas.

-Edward Cullen, tu vas te calmer, je ne te laisserai pas nous parler de cette façon, même si tu as 37 ans. Je suis encore ta mère, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Ce n'est pas en se criant dessus qu'on va réussir à se parler. Je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère après ton père, mais ce n'est pas une façon de régler un conflit.

-Le seul conflit qui existe, c'est qu'il ne se mêle pas de ses affaires et qu'il ose même faire la morale à Bella. Laisse-là tranquille, elle est suffisamment accablée comme ça.

-Ok, ça suffit. Carlisle tu nous laisses, je crois qu'on va avoir une sérieuse discussion mère fils.

Mon père se leva et quitta ma maison sans dire un mot de plus.

-Si tu nous faisais un café et qu'on allait s'asseoir dehors pour discuter, dit ma mère en se levant.

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la machine pour faire deux lattés. Ma mère sortit sur la terrasse et je la rejoignis avec les deux cafés en les posant sur la table devant la balançoire. Elle prit une gorgée de café avant de prendre la parole. J'attendais, comme un gosse de 5 ans, ma sentence.

-Écoute mon chéri, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins…

Je hochai la tête, autant en finir.

-Je n'excuse pas ton comportement envers ton père, même si tu as totalement raison en disant que ce ne sont pas de ses essaie simplement de t'aider à prendre la bonne décision. Et c'est ce que je veux moi aussi.

-Maman… soupirais-je.

-Non, tu vas m'écouter. Tu as une famille Edward, tu as une femme et 3 enfants qui ont besoin de leur papa et de leur maman. Tu ne peux pas prendre une décision sur un coup de tête et encore moins en la basant sur une histoire de sexe avec une femme mariée et mère de trois enfants elle aussi.

-Bella, n'est pas une _juste_ histoire de sexe, dis-je séchement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est alors ?

-C'est une femme merveilleuse, belle, sexy… papa ne fait que me rabattre les oreilles que j'ai trompé ma femme… mais je n'ai pas cette impression…

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait. Tu as couché avec Bella, donc tu as par le fait même, trompée ta femme. Edward qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec toi ? Je croyais qu'on avait réussi à faire quelqu'un de bien avec toi, tu as plus de jugement que ça, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Maman… si je te disais que quand je suis près de Bella je me sens à ma place, que je me sens bien, que sa seule présence me réconforte, que je la connais seulement depuis un mois et que j'ai l'impression que je la connais depuis toujours… j'ai même fait des sutures sur sa cuisse comme si je n'avais jamais arrêté d'en faire… je veux savoir pourquoi cette femme si merveilleuse a été mise sur ma route…

-Mon chéri… Bella est une personne merveilleuse, je te l'accorde, mais tu ne peux pas mettre ton mariage en plan et vivre ce que tu as à vivre avec Bella et revenir après que tu sauras pourquoi la vie la mise sur ta route.

-Je sais maman, je le sais très bien. C'est pour cette raison que je me torture l'esprit et pas juste avec ça, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est la guérison de mon arrêt de la médecine. Je voudrais voir avec papa qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour retourner pratiquer.

-Oh Edward… tu es sérieux ? tu veux retourner pratiquer ?

-Je pense que oui, plus j'y pense, plus j'en ai envie. J'ai été souvent à l'hôpital ces dernières semaines, et j'ai continué à m'occuper de la cuisse de Bella, j'ai même enlever les points moi-même. Je suis assez fier du résultat, ça ne paraît presque plus. L'an prochain, on ne pourra pas se douter qu'elle a eu une aussi grosse coupure.

-Tu en as parlé avec Tanya ?

-Non. Elle ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé avec Bella tant du plan personnel que du plan professionnel. À part qu'elle est la meilleure amie d'Alice Brandon et que vous la connaissez parce qu'elle travaille à l'hôpital. On est allé à la fête de son garçon Félix la semaine dernière. Alice ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et moi et elle a invité Lily-Rose, ils ont fait des liens à l'hôpital Félix et elle. Tanya a accepté sans m'en parler.

-Oh…

-Ça c'est bien passé.

-Bella elle pense quoi de tout ça ?

-Elle pense que je devrais tenter ma chance pour reprendre la médecine, vu que j'ai déjà cassé la glace avec ses sutures.

-Tu as parlé de ton arrêt de la médecine avec Bella et de la possibilité de reprendre et tu n'as rien dit à Tanya ?

-C'est ça…

Elle secoua la tête, dépassé par les réponses que je lui donnais. J'avais envie de lui raconter, envie de lui dire comme lorsque j'étais adolescent et que je revenais d'une soirée avec une fille qui me plaisait.

-Maman… Bella aussi elle est toute mêlée. On ne sait pas où tout ça va nous mener. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'on aime se voir, se parler, se câliner, s'embrasser et souvent juste la présence de l'autre suffit, même si faire l'amour avec elle dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir avec une fille toutes expériences confondues.

-Oh mon chéri. Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée maman. Je me suis foutu dans cette histoire, je vais tout faire pour prendre la bonne décision, me reste à savoir laquelle je vais prendre.

-Edward… ne me dis pas que tu penses que tu pourrais divorcer et refaire ta vie avec Bella… pense un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Je n'en suis pas là maman. Sauf que, lorsque je la vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer contre moi et de m'enivrer de l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sérieux, je croyais que c'était une lubie passagère. Edward, tu vas mettre 11 ans de ta vie aux oubliettes ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est plus qu'une histoire de sexe, ça j'en suis certain. Et je ne mettrai jamais mes filles aux oubliettes, rassure-toi.

Elle prit son café en regardant au loin devant elle.

-Pour la médecine, tu vas en parler avec ton père ?

-Je voudrais bien, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse la morale sur Bella encore une fois. Il t'a dit qu'il m'y a obligé ?

-Oui. Au début, il voulait te donner une leçon pour avoir couché avec Bella en te mettant face à ton plus grand cauchemar, et à ce que je comprends, il a bien fait.

-Oui, il a bien fait. Je vais fermer le four je ne voudrais pas que le déjeuner des filles brûle et je reviens.

Je sortis le pâté du four et je retournai vers ma mère. Une question me brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de notre conversation.

-Maman comment tu la connais Bella ? dis-je en m'assoyant près d'elle.

-Je l'ai connu il y a 3 ans.

-3 ans !?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi, papa et toi vous n'avez jamais parlé d'elle ?

-C'est moi qui ne voulait pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Il y a 4 ans, j'ai eu un cancer des ganglions.

-QUOI ?!

-J'ai suivi plusieurs traitement de radiothérapie et de chimiothérapie et chaque …

-Attends, minute là… tu as dis cancer des ganglions ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais été mis au courant ?

-Edward…

-Non… pas d'Edward… ma mère a le cancer et moi je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi putain est-ce que je n'ai pas été mis au courant ?

-C'est moi qui n'a pas voulu, y'a juste ton père qui l'était. Rosalie de ne le sais pas non plus.

-Génial !!! bravo pour la confiance en nous, dis-je sèchement.

_Décidément, c'était une putain de journée de merde._

-Edward… je ne voulait pas que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Je ne voulais pas voir la tristesse dans vos yeux, ni vous mettre dans la peur que je pourrais mourir. Je voulais vaincre ce cancer moi même pour vivre encore plus longtemps pour voir grandir mes petits enfants.

-J'aurais aimé être avisé.

-Je suis en rémission, enfin presque. Mes dernières analyses sont bonnes, c'est du passé tout ça maintenant.

-Donc, tu as connu Bella à l'hôpital ?

-Oui. Elle était proche de ton père et encore plus depuis que ses parents sont décédés. Un jour elle est venu chercher ton père pour une urgence, et elle est resté avec moi parce que ton père ne voulait pas que je sois seule. À partir de ce moment là, elle est venu chaque fois que j'avais un traitement pour me tenir compagnie, mais surtout, me changer les idées. Je ne pouvais pas parler beaucoup, tellement les traitements m'épuisaient, elle me racontait des bouts de sa vie et elle me faisait du bien.

-J'en suis certain, dis-je doucement sachant combien elle pouvait faire du bien juste à sa présence.

-Maman t'es certaine, là, il n'y a plus rien à craindre pour ton cancer, tout est parti ?

-Oui, mon chéri. Je l'ai vaincu, on ne parle plus de ça. Je ne veux plus y penser.

-J'aurais juste aimé être là pour toi, je ne travaille pas le jour, j'aurais pu t'accompagner, ça m'aurait fait plaisir d'être là pour toi.

-Je sais, mais je voulais gagner cette bataille toute seule.

Je la serrai contre moi très fort.

-Edward, je ne doute pas un instant que Bella puisse être une personne bien, mais vous avez des obligations chacun de votre côté.

-Maman… je sais tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon, et j'ai eu une bonne éducation, je vais prendre la bonne décision.

Elle se recula pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. Tu vas prendre la bonne décision, j'en suis certaine et… je l'accepterai quelle qu'elle soit.

-Merci maman. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

* * *

**Ça peut paraître bizarre que Tanya ne veule pas avoir ce genre de sexe, mais je le prends comme une fille qui ne veut pas pratiquer la sodomie et que son copain passe son temps à lui demander de le faire. On a souvent dit dans les reviews, que le sexe peu importe la force, l'intensité ou les tabous, il faut que les deux partenaires s'y sentent à l'aise. Si elle n'est pas à l'aise, Edward doit respecté ça…**

**Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Merci pour toutes vos mises en alerte et à toutes celles qui m'ont mises dans leurs auteurs favoris, je suis touchée.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	9. CHAPITRE 9 : SE QUESTIONNER

**Salut les filles, **

**C'est THE chapitre, celui qui a fait germer la suite de ce OS. Alors je vous laisse le découvrir.**

**PatiewSnow :** Le "mais" qui te reste pour l'attitude de Jacob, ne sera plus à la fin de ce chapitre.

**Ilonka :** C'est vrai que Jacob a assuré côté "je m'occupe de ma femme et je veille à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien" et il en fera encore autant dans l'avenir.

**Marion :** Merci beaucoup.

**Audrey :** Tanya n'est pas gay, elle n'aime juste pas ça !!! Ça existe, difficile à croire, mais ça existe.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : SE QUESTIONNER**

* * *

**EDWARD**

Les filles venaient d'arriver pour le déjeuner et elles étaient très contentes de voir que ma mère était là. Mon père arriva quelques instant plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets cadeaux pour elles. Apparemment, mes parents avaient fait les boutiques en prévision de l'été. Les sacs débordaient de robes et de shorts.

-Papa, c'est très bon, dit Emma.

-Merci mon amour, répondis-je en lui souriant.

Mes filles étaient ma plus belle réussite.

Ma mère s'occupa des filles et moi je sortis avec 2 bières discuter avec mon père.

-Je voudrais discuter avec le Dr Cullen, pas avec mon père, dis-je en le regardant sérieusement.

-T'es malade ?

-Non, Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour retourner pratiquer ?

-T'es sérieux ? Tu veux revenir pratiquer ? dit-il surpris.

-Je crois que oui. J'ai fait des sutures très compliquées et c'était comme si je n'avais jamais arrêté d'en faire. Je ne me suis pas posée de questions, je l'ai fait tout simplement.

-Wow, si je m'attendais à ça !

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Y'a juste moi qui est fou de ne pas avoir remarqué que la médecine me manquait. Je fais pratiquement les mêmes horaires avec le bar, je dors peu et je fais des heures supplémentaires pour être certain d'être très occupé et souvent débordé en n'ayant que le personnel minimum au bar. Comme ça je dois m'y rendre chaque soir ou presque.

-Tu devras sûrement faire une résidence ou une sorte d'internat de quelques mois, un an tout au plus. Peut-être passer un examen aussi et une évaluation psychologique exigé par l'Ordre des médecins.

-Juste ça ?

-Oui. Quand j'ai pris mes informations, il y a quelques années avant que tu achètes le bar, c'était les exigences. Faudrait vérifier.

-Tu avais pris des informations ?

-J'imagine que je peux parler en tant que père maintenant ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Je ne pouvais pas concevoir que tu puisses mettre ton talent de côté. C'était ton rêve de petit garçon, tu passais ton temps à mettre des pansements et à réparer les poupées de ta soeur, quand ce n'était pas Rosalie elle-même que tu recouvrais de crayon feutre rouge et de pansements. C'était plus fort que moi. Ta mère n'était pas d'accord. Elle disait que tu reviendrais de ton propre chef vers la médecine, encore une fois, c'est elle qui a eu raison.

-Papa, je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne décision, mais je dois essayer et vérifier s'il y a toujours un place pour Edward Cullen dans le monde de la médecine d'aujourd'hui.

-J'en suis très heureux, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider et pour que ça se déroule bien, dit mon père.

Il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire autant.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Rassure-moi et dis-moi que ce n'est pas pour voir Bella tous les jours si tu veux revenir pratiquer.

-Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'hôpital pour voir Bella.

-Tu la vois encore ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas la revoir, je veux dire... souvent ?

-Oui... enfin... je ne sais pas... on ne se donne pas rendez-vous... il n'y a rien d'officiel entre elle et moi, c'est difficile à expliquer. Comme une connexion inexpliquée qui fait qu'on se retrouve souvent au même endroit et que comme deux aimants, on est attiré l'un à l'autre.

-Je viens juste de la quitter. Elle ramenait Samuel aujourd'hui, avec Jacob.

-Elle doit être contente de le ramener avec elle ?

-Oui. Elle est épuisée avec toutes ses nuits à l'hôpital.

-Ce n'est pas facile ce qui lui arrive, soufflais-je.

-Mouais... en plus, elle s'est fâchée contre moi, dit mon père honteusement.

-Pourquoi ? ne me dit pas qu'elle a finalement eue droit à tes reproches à la con ? elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, je t'avais demandé de la laisser tranquille.

-Oui, je lui ai fait des reproches, et je me suis fait rembarrer solidement. Tu as raison depuis le début. Je vais me mêler de ce qui me regarde. Ta mère m'a parlé de votre conversation.

-On est assez grand pour prendre les décisions les meilleures pour nous et nos familles. Maman m'a dit pour le cancer, pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? J'aurais pu t'aider.

-Edward, elle ne voulait pas et tu venais d'ouvrir le bar. Tu avais assez de soucis comme ça. On avait peur de ta réaction si la maladie touchait encore un autre membre de ta famille. On a voulu te ménager. C'est fini maintenant.

-C'est vraiment fini ? demandais-je.

-Oui. C'est derrière nous maintenant.

Je finis ma bière et regardai mon père.

-Tu crois que je serai capable de refaire de la chirurgie pédiatrique ?

-On va travailler fort pour que tu réussisses, mon garçon. Laisse-moi voir si le chef de chirurgie peut te recevoir la semaine prochaine.

-Merci papa. Je t'en voulais de m'avoir forcé à faire les sutures de Bella, mais tu as bien fait. J'ai survécu et j'ai réussi et même très bien. Bella n'a qu'une fine ligne rosée qui passera inaperçue l'été prochain.

-J'imagine que tu l'as inspecté de très près, souffla mon père.

-Si on veut. Fais-moi confiance, je vais prendre une décision réfléchie et j'espère sincèrement que tu vas la respecter quelle qu'elle soit.

-Je te promets que je vais essayer Edward.

-Merci.

Les filles partirent pour l'École, en même temps que mes parents et je me couchai pour dormir un peu avant qu'elles ne reviennent. Tanya serait là juste à 21h15 pour prendre le relais pour que j'aille travailler à mon tour. Je mis l'alarme pour me réveiller 10 minutes avant le retour des filles.

Comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour faire le bon choix. D'un côté la stabilité, la sécurité, la famille. De l'autre, la folie, la passion, l'inconnu, le désir. J'étais fatigué de me battre contre ma folie, mes besoins, mes désirs et j'avais envie de plaisir de la vie. J'aillais devenir fou à force de penser au bien et au mal.

Quand je fus tiré du sommeil par mon réveil, pour les filles, j'étais encore beaucoup fatigué. Toutes ces discussions avec mes parents, m'avaient fait faire plein de rêves et mon sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur.

Après les travaux scolaires, j'avais commandé une pizza pour le dîner qu'on avait mangé devant la télé. J'avais fait prendre la douche aux filles, laver leur cheveux et fait mettre leur pyjama. Enfin pour Lily et pour Emma, puisque Carlie était maintenant assez grande, comme elle nous le disait, pour laver ses cheveux sous la douche toute seule. Elle disait qu'elle avait droit à son intimité et qu'elle devait cacher son corps maintenant. Elle avait parfaitement raison et c'est pour ça que je ne faisais que lui brosser les cheveux avant qu'elle aille au lit.

C'était la seule chose "bébé" qui me restait avec elle et je savais que bientôt elle voudrait le faire toute seule pour les brosser à sa manière et à son goût.

J'étais douché et habillé et j'attendais Tanya pour aller travailler. Elle entra doucement comme à chaque soir qu'elle rentrait à cette heure.

-Salut, dis-je doucement.

Elle ne me répondit pas et se dirigea vers la chambre. Je soupirai et la suivi. J'entrai dans la chambre et je fermai la porte derrière moi.

-Tanya, tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. Je me suis emporté.

-Blessée ? Edward, tu ne m'as pas respectée, alors oui, je suis blessée et oui je te fais la gueule.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Excuse-moi.

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Fiche moi la paix !

-Tanya...

-Non et pendant que j'y suis. Reste donc sur le canapé cette nuit quand tu reviendras. Comme ça, j'aurai une nuit de sommeil complète et je n'aurai pas à me soucier d'avoir un pervers dans mon lit. Bon travail Edward, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je sortis de la maison encore plus en rogne que je l'étais ce matin après notre dispute.

_Un pervers ?! Génial !!!_

Quand j'arrivai au club, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Je m'installai sur ma chaise et je mis mes pieds sur le bois du meuble devant moi, envoyant valser quelques papiers sur le sol. Je ne sais pas combien de temps c'était écoulé quand on frappa à ma porte. Jasper entra rapidement pour étouffer la musique avec la porte.

-Ça va Edward ?

-Non.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça va me donner ?

-Peut-être qu'après tu pourras sortir de là et venir donner un coup de main c'est plein à craquer et il n'est que 23h30.

Ça faisait donc presque 2heures que j'étais assis là à fixer un point imaginaire sur le mur devant moi.

-Je me suis pris la tête aujourd'hui avec Tanya, mon père et ma mère.

-Je vois. ça concerne Bella ?

-En ce qui concerne mes parents oui. Pour Tanya, c'est plus compliqué.

-Si tu veux, je reste après la fermeture et on en parle calmement, mais là, on a vraiment besoin de toi.

-D'accord, dis-je en me levant.

-Ça va aller, dit-il en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

Je le suivis et je m'installai derrière le bar pour donner le service aux clients. Une heure plus tard une voix féminine m'appela.

-Salut Edward !

-Oh Salut... Angela c'est ça ? demandais-je en me rappelant le visage de la fille qui avait dansé avec Bella et Alice, samedi dernier chez Jasper.

-C'est ça oui.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, on est venu s'amuser un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

-Téquila, c'est l'anniversaire d'une collègue de travail. Tu crois que Jasper pourra nous faire un cocktail show ?

-Je vais voir avec lui, mais ça devrait aller. Vous êtes combien ?

-8 filles... on a la dernière loge, celle qui est la plus près de la salle de danse.

-C'est bon, je vous apporte ça.

Je préparai un plateau avec 8 verres, du sel et plusieurs quartiers de citron. Je fis signe à Jasper.

-Table 12. C'est Angela, la copine d'Alice et Bella, c'est l'anniversaire d'une des ses collègues de travail. Elles veulent un show, tu as le temps ?

-Non, mais je vais le prendre. C'est une amie d'Alice, et j'ai trop envie de voir la tête de la fille quand elle pourra lécher le sel dans ton cou et prendre le citron dans ta bouche. Allez beau gosse ramène tes fesses, dit-il en s'élançant vers la table.

-Ne compte pas sur moi Jasper, dis-je ne le rattrapant.

-Pourquoi ? c'est amusant.

-Je suis déjà dans la merde avec ma femme et j'ai pas envie d'aller chauffer une fille dont c'est l'anniversaire et dont je ne veux pas sur le dos. En plus, je ne veux pas que tout le monde pense que le proprio du New Moon se fait tripoter par les clientes.

-Edward, c'est son anniversaire et Emmet est débordé.

-Demande à un autre, mais pas à moi.

-OK je vais le faire tout seul. je voulais juste faire baver encore plus la fille, deux mecs juste pour elle le temps de 2 shoots de téquila, elles deviennent folles, là elle va devoir se contenter de moi, dit-il en souriant.

-Dégage Jasper et offre la bouteille, dis-je en secouant la tête.

-T'es trop gentil Edward.

Je repris ma place derrière le bar et regardai la scène de loin, espérant y voir Bella, mais elle n'était pas là. Un gars peut toujours rêver.

Jasper se mit à faire tourner la bouteille dans ses mains et en versa dans les 8 verres.

Il se mit devant la fille et se pencha pour lui dire quelque chose à son oreille. Elle sourit de façon aguicheuse et elle reversa la tête de Jasper vers l'arrière en empoignant ses boucles blondes, pour lécher son cou. Elle mit le sel qu'elle lécha longuement faisant rire les autres filles. Angela la tira même vers l'arrière trouvant que c'était trop long. LA fille enfila le shoot de Tequila et se jeta sur la bouche de Jasper pour mordre dans le citron, qui tomba rapidement sur le sol, et elle en profita pour embrasser à pleine bouche Jasper qui essaya de pousser doucement la fille en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

La fille prit ça pour une invitation et encore une fois, Angela tira son amie vers l'arrière pour sortir Jasper des griffes de cette fille un peu trop entreprenante. Il leur laissa la bouteille et revint vers moi.

-T'as vu ça ? Elles me veulent toutes ! dit-il en riant fier de l'effet qu'il avait fait à cette fille.

-Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, répondis-je.

On continua à servir les clients et à 02h45, quand la boîte commença à se vider, avec plusieurs nouveaux couples pour une seule nuit sans lendemain. Emmet et Jasper vinrent me rejoindre pour prendre une bière avant de rentrer. La musique baissa et les gens quittait en étant légèrement poussé par le videur.

-Ouh ouh Jasper ! tu veux de la compagnie pour finir la nuit, minauda la fille dont c'était l'anniversaire, un peu trop bourrée pour ce qu'elle proposait à Jasper.

-Lauren, on va rentrer… Je te l'ai déjà dit, il sort avec mon amie Alice, il n'est pas disponible, dit Angela qui était à peu près dans la même état que son amie.

-On pourrait inverser les rôles, j'aurais plutôt envie que ce soit toi qui me lèches, dit-elle en s'accrochant au cou de Jasper.

-Lauren, souffla Angela épuisée de retenir son amie.

-Quoi ?

-Il n'est pas disponible, redit Angela.

-Je veux pas le marier, juste le baiser… euh… qu'il me baise… enfin tu comprends, gloussa Lauren.

Emmet et moi on éclata de rire et Jasper se retenait visiblement pour ne pas vexer Lauren.

-Angela, on va vous appeler un taxi, dit Jasper.

-Non. Appelle Ben, dit-elle en lui tendant son portable.

-Il est 03h00 du mat, dit-il.

-Et alors ? c'est mon mec et il aime mieux venir me chercher que je me fasse "pelotter" par un vieux chauffeur de taxi pervers, répliqua-t-elle.

-Moi je veux que ce soit Jasper qui me "pelotte" sur la banquette de sa voiture.

-Pas disponible Lauren, il est avec...

-Alice, je sais… on s'en fou d'Alice elle n'est pas là.

-C'est bon Angela, Ben s'en vient, dit Jasper en lui rendant son portable.

-Merci, dit-elle en emmenant Lauren s'asseoir sur les chaises près du vestiaire.

-Bon, moi les gars, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais… oh… vous voyez, je lui manque, dit Emmet en sortant son portable qui vibrait.

-Rose chérie, j'allais justement ren…

…

-QUOI !? c'est la nuit des fans de Jasper ou quoi ?

…

-Attends un minute, je vais lui demander.

-Jazz, y'a une fille en nuisette et en larmes sur le pas de ta porte, tu vois qui ça peut être ?

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? dit Jasper.

Mais moi mon cœur se serra, j'avais peur que ce soit Bella, pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais j'avais comme une impression de déjà vu.

-Rose elle ressemble à quoi ?

…

-Ok. Brune, cheveux longs un peu bouclés, yeux bruns 34C, putain Rose 34C tu fais comment pour savoir ça ? ok ok… elle dit juste Alice… et se remet à pleurer.

_C'est elle, c'est ma Bella….qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là ?!_

-Demande lui son nom Rose ? dit Emmet comme si il avait l'idée du siècle.

…

-Ok. Elle dit juste Alice, souffla-t-il en regardant Jasper.

Jasper me regarda en prenant le portable dans les mains d'Emmet. Il pensait la même chose que moi.

-Rose demande lui si elle s'appelle Bella ?

…

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et il prit une grande inspiration.

-Demande lui si ses garçons vont bien ?

…

-Sam… Jacob… demande-lui s'ils sont en sécurité avec Sam et Jacob ?

…

-Dis-lui que j'arrive. C'est la meilleure amie d'Alice et elle vit des choses difficiles. Ne la laisse pas partir Rose, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et alla chercher ses clés. Je le suivis.

-Je viens avec toi, dis-je.

-Pas cette fois, Edward. Ta sœur est chez moi et Emmet est monté avec moi. Je te donne des nouvelles Edward. Je vais prendre soin d'elle, si j'y arrive pas, je te fais signe, dit-il me faisant comprendre que je ne pouvais pas me présenter chez lui et m'occuper de Bella sans éveiller de soupçons chez ma sœur et Emmet.

Je hochai simplement la tête et il quitta le bar en vitesse.

**BELLA**

J'avais dormis comme un bébé. Je me réveillai en ce vendredi matin seule dans le lit.

Félix était parti pour l'école, Noah au service de garde et nous avions laissé Samuel avec Sam au garage avec son _Nintendo DS_ durant notre visite pour la maison. J'étais vraiment heureuse de pouvoir faire construire cette maison. En plus, je pouvais choisir chaque couleur et chaque détail. Alice m'avait dit de lui apporter des échantillons pour les couleurs de peinture, armoire, céramique, plancher de bois, même les couleurs de revêtements extérieurs et de bardeaux d'asphalte, tout comme les couleurs pour le contour des fenêtres.

-Salut Bella, Jacob, je suis heureux que vous ayez pensé à moi pour faire reconstruire votre maison, dit Mike Newton.

-Tu es dans le métier depuis longtemps Mike, j'imagine qu'on peut te faire confiance pour notre maison, dit Jacob.

-Absolument et comme ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, je vais faire de votre maison, notre priorité. Ça du être terrible pour les enfants, ce qui vous est arrivé.Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que vous retrouviez votre stabilité, le plus rapidement possible.

-Merci Mike, les enfants on vraiment hâte de retrouver une maison et une chambre à eux, répondis-je.

-Je sais ce que c'est, Jessica est de nouveau enceinte pour la 4e fois, alors je comprends qu'il faut leur donner un foyer le plus rapidement possible.

-Oh félicitations... c'est pour quand le bébé ? demandais-je.

-Fin septembre, on sait déjà que ce sera une fille. Après 3 garçons, Jessica est survoltée et elle a acheté la collection complète des pyjamas dans chacune des boutiques du centre commercial, en rose et en lilas, dit-il en souriant.

-Tu la féliciteras de notre part, dit Jacob en souriant.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Bon maintenant, voyons voir ce que vous avez dans les mains. ça m'a tout l'air d'une photo de maison.

-Oui. En fait, c'est une maison comme ça que je voudrais faire construire. Bella a toujours aimé cette photo et j'aimerais bien savoir si c'est possible de faire quelque chose dans ce genre avec les restes de notre maison, demanda Jacob.

-Je crois bien. Les fondations sont intactes, et elles sont fait en un grand rectangle. Il va donc y avoir 3 chambres et une salle de bain à l'étage, le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger, une salle de lavage, un hall d'entrée ainsi qu'une autre salle de bain au rez de chaussé. Va juste falloir mettre le garage un peu plus en avant, pour ne pas à avoir à couper le béton et rapetisser le sous-sol. À moins qu'on le fasse moins grand que ce modèle.

-On pourrait peut-être le faire de la même grandeur que celui qu'on avait ? demandais-je.

-Je crois que ça va être possible. Je vais faire préparer les plans et le terrain dès lundi et on va pouvoir commencer la construction au plus tard jeudi de la semaine prochaine, c'est à dire le 27 mai, le temps que les matériaux arrivent. Bien sur si le plan que je vais vous proposer va vous convenir. Je vais placer la commande cet après-midi pour la charpente.

-Oh c'est parfait. si ça pouvait aller aussi vite, j'en serais ravi. On envahit pas mal chez Sam.

-Bien sur Bella, je vais faire au plus vite. Est-ce que tu souhaiterais que je te donne des échantillons pour que tu choisisses les couleurs pour les revêtements extérieurs ?

-Oh ce n'est pas nécessaire je la veux verte comme sur la photo, le toit et les portes brun et les fenêtres blanches. Identique, répondis-je.

-Elle sait ce qu'elle veut ! dit-il à Jacob.

Jacob lui souris et prit ma main dans la sienne.

-Alors, Bella, je vais te montrer les verts et les bruns pour que tu puisses choisir la teinte que tu préfères, dit Mike en sortant les échantillons et les étalant devant moi.

Je mis la photo près des couleurs et choisi rapidement les teintes.

-Parfait, comme ça, je vais pouvoir commander ces matériaux cet après-midi également. Tu peux partir avec cette boîte, elle contient un nombre incalculable d'échantillon pour les armoires, les planchers de bois, les carreaux de céramiques ainsi que des photos pour te donner une idée des choix pour les robinets, les portes intérieures, les accessoires de salle de bain et les poignées pour les portes.

-Merci.

-Quand ce sera le temps de faire ces choix, alors tu sauras ce qui est disponible, c'est bien de prendre de l'avance.

-Merci Mike.

-Je vous en prie. Appelez moi si vous avez la moindre question.

-C'est parfait alors. Bonne journée Mike, dit Jacob en ouvrant la porte du bureau pour sortir me laissant passer devant lui.

Nous nous installâmes dans le camion de Jacob et je sautais sur mon siège.

-Oh mon dieu Jacob, j'y crois pas, je vais avoir la maison de mes rêves !!! m'exlamais-je.

-Je te l'avais dit que ça arriverait un jour. Maintenant, t'as qu'à choisir les couleurs, dit-il en rigolant.

-Hey te moques pas de moi.

-Jamais je ne ferai ça, et j'en connais une qui va être contente d'y participer, dit Jacob un sourire en coin.

-Qui ? Alice ? demandais-je.

-Qui d'autres ? dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais, elle a déjà plein d'idées en tête, ça va être génial !!!

-J'en doute pas, tant que toi tu trouve ça génial, ça va l'être.

-Merci Jacob, dis-je sincèrement en le regardant.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, je t'aime, dit-il en embrassant la commissure de mes lèvres.

_je t'aime !?_

Il démarra le camion comme s'il venait de me dire une chose aussi banale que "_faudrait acheter du lait_". Il venait de me dire qu'il m'aime. Ça doit faire au moins 2 ans qu'il ne me l'avait pas dit aussi clairement.

-Bella ? tu viens ? demanda Jacob.

-Hein ? oh oui, répondis-je en voyant que nous étions arrivés au garage et que je devais ramemer Samuel à la maison de Sam avec moi.

-Salut mon grand, alors tu t'es bien amusé, demandais-je à mon fils.

-Oh oui, avec Sam on a fait un _tic tac toc _et j'ai gagné à chaque fois, c'était génial.

-Je suis contente. Tu viens on va rentrer ?

-Oui. À plus tard parrain.

-À plus tard mon grand, répondit Sam.

-Merci Sam de t'être occupé de lui.

-Arrête Bella, vous ne me dérangez pas. Vous êtes ma famille la plus proche, dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

-Merci Sam.

-T'as l'air épuisée, reposez-vous Samuel et toi cet après-midi, je vais aller chercher Noah et Félix en fin de journée, dit Jacob en me prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

-Merci Jacob, c'est gentil. Même si je voulais le cacher, ça se voit hein ?

-Même si tu es épuisée, t'es toujours aussi belle, tu le sais ça ? dit Jacob.

-Je dois avoir une mine affreuse, ne me dit pas que je suis belle !

-Il a raison, t'es toujours aussi belle. Allez file dormir, on s'occupe des garçons, dit Sam.

Jacob vint m'aider à installer Samuel dans la voiture et je rentrai chez Sam. On s'installa dans le grand lit où je dormais avec Jacob. Samuel ne tarda pas à s'endormir vu les antis douleurs qu'il prenait encore et moi je sombrai rapidement.

-Bella...

-Humm..

-Bella... tu veux venir manger un peu ?

-Jacob ? qu'elle heure il est ?

-18h30.

Je me levai rapidement et sans avoir regardé, je me cognai le nez contre le visage de Jacob que je ne savais pas aussi près, au dessus de moi.

-AIE !!

-AOWW !!

-Je suis... désolée...

-C'est bon Bella. J'en mourrai pas, dit Jacob.

-Où sont les enfants et Samuel, je n'ai rien entendu, paniquais-je.

-Samuel est en bas, ça fait tout près de 2h00 que je suis rentré avec les garçons.

-2h00 !!! je n'ai rien entendu... Jacob je ne me suis pas réveillée, oh mon dieu... il aurait pu arriver quelque chose de grave et je n'aurais rien entendu...

Je me mis à pleurer en pensant que s'il y avait eu un feu, je ne me serais pas réveillée cette fois.

-Chuutt... Bella.. ça va aller... tu es fatiguée... t'as besoin de sommeil... tout le monde va bien, tu as juste dormi...

-Mais... je…

-Chuutt...

Jacob me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement.

-On va descendre, ça va me faire du bien de manger, j'ai un peu la nausée, dis-je en me reculant des bras de Jacob, alors que j'étais calmée.

-Sam a fait des sandwichs 4 étages, tu devrais voir les garçons devant leurs morceaux, dit-il en souriant.

-Ça fait du bien de les voir rire. Je vais descendre manger une bouchée, dis-je en me levant.

Je descendis manger un sandwich, ensuite j'aidai les garçons avec les bains, surtout celui de Samuel où Jacob dû venir m'aider également. Jacob avait toujours été là, chaque fois que je lui demandais de l'aide et encore ce soir, il était à mes côtés. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, Jacob me donnait encore ce dont j'avais besoin, même si c'était à petite dose, et peut-être que tout s'arrangerait pour le mieux quand nous serions de retour à la maison avec les garçons.

Quand les garçons furent au lit, je montai à la chambre et je dansai durant près de 2h00 avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il était 22h00 quand je sortis pour mettre une nuisette pour dormir. J'appelai Jacob du haut des escaliers.

-Jacob, tu peux venir une minute ?

-Oui, j'arrive.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre et il sourit quand il vit que j'étais déjà sous les couvertures.

-Ça te dérange si je me couche tout de suite, je suis encore épuisée. Ça m'a fait du bien de danser, mais là j'ai encore besoin de sommeil et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me réveiller. tu vas porter une oreille attentive aux garçons ?

-Bien sur que oui, je vais les entendre du salon. Avec Sam, on va se faire une partie avec la nouvelle console PS3 de Félix. Sam a acheté un jeu avec de la guerre, des fusils et du sang. Alors, entre deux bières, je crois qu'on va s'éclater.

-D'accord. Rangez votre jeu quand vous aurez terminez, je ne veux pas que les garçons jouent avec toute cette violence.

-Bien sur ma belle ! Fait de beaux rêves ! dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

-Bonne nuit Jacob.

Je me réveillai avec une grosse envie de pipi. Jacob n'était toujours pas venu se coucher, et il était 02h00. J'allai à la toilette et je passai par la chambre où les garçons dormaient avant de descendre voir les deux adolescents attardés jouer à ce stupide jeu de guerre.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon où il y avait de la lumière. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruit. J'entrai dans le salon, mais me stoppai lorsque je vis ce qui s'y passait.

Sam et Jacob étaient nus tous les deux et s'embrassaient langoureusement. Sam était assis sur le canapé et Jacob à califourchon sur ses cuisses, roulant des hanches en gémissant dans la bouche de Sam.

Jacob mit ses mains derrière la nuque de Sam lui faisant pencher la tête pour approfondir encore plus le baiser. Sam pressa les fesses le Jacob et les écarta après avoir laissé tomber un tube sur le coussin à côté de lui. Il laissa glisser son doigt luisant de lubrifiant entre ses fesses et il prit son sexe afin de le guider pour l'enfoncer dans la moiteur de mon mari.

Jacob laissa la bouche de Sam et posa son front contre celui de son _amant_. Ils respiraient difficilement tous les deux.

-C'est tellement bon Jake, souffla Sam en passant sa main entre eux, faisant grogner Jacob. Je voyais l'avant-bras de Sam faire des mouvements rythmés de bas en haut, sur ce que je croyais être le sexe de mon mari.

_Mon mari baisait avec un autre homme !!! avec son meilleur ami !!!_

Jacob s'activa plus rapidement sur le sexe de Sam, l'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en lui. Ce qui les fit gémir de plaisir en même temps.

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche et je laissais échapper un cri, qui était coincé dans ma gorge, alors que mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Sam.

-Bella... dit-il doucement, comme s'il était désolé.

-Quoi Bella ? demanda Jacob en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Sam, sans arrêter son mouvement sur le sexe de Sam.

Sam leva sa main en la retirant du sexe de Jacob et me pointa avec son doigt.

-Non, dit Jacob en secouant la tête et arrêtant son mouvement de bassin.

-Oui. Je suis désolé bébé, dit Sam en lui embrassant le front.

Jacob soupira bruyamment avant de tourner son visage vers moi. J'étais paralysée par la scène qui se jouait devant moi. Mon mari baisait avec Sam et se faisait appelé bébé par lui. Jacob se leva et enfila rapidement un jean, Sam fit pareil.

-Bella... je... laisse-moi t'expliquer... dit Jacob en s'avançant doucement vers moi.

Mes yeux faisaient l'aller retour entre Sam et Jacob, tous les deux torses nus et en jeans. Jacob avançait toujours vers moi.

-Bella...

Je reculai alors qu'il voulait me toucher avec sa main.

-Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu l'apprennes comme ça. En fait, je crois que je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes jamais, je suis désolé.

-Je suis tout aussi désolé Bella, je vais vous laisser, dit Sam en passant à côté de nous.

-Non ! Sam restes s'il te plaît, lui demanda Jacob.

-Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, ça ne me regarde pas, répondit Sam.

-Oui, ça te regarde, en fait ça nous regarde tous les trois. Restes s'il te plaît, lui demanda Jacob en lui attrapant la main.

Sam finit par hocher la tête et s'installa sur le bras d'un des fauteuils dans la pièce.

-Jacob, dis-moi que j'ai rêvé, dis-moi que c'était un putain de cauchemar ! dis-je en serrant les dents.

-Non Bella je suis désolé... On va se faire un café et on va discuter Bella, on a beaucoup de chose à se dire, viens t'asseoir...

-Discuter de quoi ? Tu baises avec Sam !!!

-Bella… c'est plus… compliqué que ça… viens t'asseoir…

-Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? demandais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il regarda Sam avant de me répondre. Son regard était triste, mais ce que je voyais le plus c'est qu'il avait l'air soulagé, qu'un poids venait de tomber de ses épaules.

-On a eu une aventure quand on avait 19 ans, quelques semaines, juste avant qu'on ne commence à sortir ensemble. Je n'ai pas voulu y accorder d'importance, j'avais honte d'avoir couché avec un mec.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? On est ami depuis toujours, j'aurais compris !

-Bella… je sais que j'ai mal agis, j'aurais du t'en parler. Je voulais une famille, des enfants et je ne voulais pas être gay. J'ai vu en toi, tout ce que je voulais, j'ai mis tout ce que j'avais dans notre relation, notre mariage et tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux en acceptant de me donner des enfants.

-Arrête !

-Non… ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais te le dire… je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine… tu es trop importante pour moi… Jamais je ne regretterai tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Mais depuis que je suis venu m'installer ici il y a 1 mois, je sais ce que je veux. J'aurais vraiment aimé te l'apprendre d'une autre façon.

-Je peux savoir depuis combien temps tu couches avec lui ?

-On a eu quelques fois où nous avons laissé le désir prendre le contrôle sur ma raison, les cinq premières années de notre mariage, et depuis 6 ans, on a une vie à nous. On se voit plusieurs fois par semaine et…

-Stop !!! comment est-ce que vous avez pu me mentir à ce point ? m'écriais-je.

-Bella… je suis désolé, crois-moi on n'a jamais voulu te faire de peine, dit Sam.

-C'était devenu notre normalité. Sam ne m'a jamais demandé de te quitter, il a accepté, sans jamais exiger plus. Il savait que tu étais importante pour moi et que je t'avais choisi pour faire ma vie. Je te l'ai dit souvent Bella, je suis heureux d'avoir eu mes enfants avec toi. Tu méritais d'avoir la vie que je t'avais promis, alors, je n'ai rien dit. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonne un jour.

-Vous m'avez menti durant 6 ans ? Pire notre mariage est un mensonge, une façade… Tu m'as fait un enfant alors que tu avais une relation avec Sam… on a partagé des moments… tu couchais avec moi… avec Sam… Jacob, encore cet après-midi, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais !!!

-C'est la vérité, je t'aime Bella.

-Comment t'as fait pour accepter ça ? demandais-je à Sam, complètement dépassée par la vérité de leur vraie relation.

-J'ai juste pris ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir, je me suis accroché à nos journées au garage, au moindre petit moment qu'on avait ensemble juste tous les deux. Je l'aime et j'ai compris qu'il ne pouvait pas te laisser te débrouiller seule avec les enfants. C'était son choix, et je l'ai respecté, même si ça me faisait mal de savoir qu'il faisait aussi l'amour avec toi et que tu avais droit à sa tendresse et à sa présence chaque soir, alors que j'étais seul chez moi.

_Ils s'aiment ?! _

Je reculai pour sortir de cette maison, je ne pouvais pas resté ici une seconde de plus, c'en était trop. C'était trop d'information en même temps, il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je ne pouvais plus rien entendre. Ça expliquait pourquoi Sam faisait toujours parti de notre vie, nos activités et pourquoi il était aussi présent. Il voulait Sam auprès de lui.

Je pris mes clés et je me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je ne pris même pas le temps de mettre des chaussures. Je voulais juste mettre une distance entre cette maison et moi. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je ne voyais presque rien devant moi. Il pleuvait, je m'arrêtai, après plusieurs minutes de route, devant une maison. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais fait pour m'y rendre, tellement ma tête me faisait souffrir à force de revivre les images de Jacob et Sam sur le canapé.

Je sortis de ma voiture et frappai à la porte, qui finit par s'ouvrir sur une personne que je ne connaissait pas et qui ne ressemblait en rien à la personne que je voulais voir.

-Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? demanda la blonde en posant une main protectrice sur son gros ventre.

-Alice… dis-je alors que je me remettais à pleurer.

-Oh, Alice n'est pas ici, elle est à l'extérieur pour son travail. Vous allez bien ?

-Alice… dis-je à travers mes sanglots.

Le jeune femme attrapa son portable, dans son sac près de la porte.

-Emmet, y'a une fille en nuisette et en larmes devant moi, sur le pas de la porte de Jasper.

…

-Brune, cheveux longs un peu bouclés, yeux bruns, 34C, elle ne fait que répéter Alice en sanglotant.

…

Je remis à pleurer et à dire le nom d'Alice.

-Mademoiselle, je peux savoir votre nom ? dit-elle doucement.

-Alice… murmurais-je à nouveau.

-Elle dit juste Alice.

…

-Est-ce que tu t'appelle Bella ?

Je hochai la tête, j'étais incapable de répondre, j'avais la gorge tellement serrée, ça me faisait mal tellement je manquais d'air.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Bella.

…

-Est-ce que tes garçons vont bien ?

…

-Sam… Jacob…

…

-Est-ce que tes garçons sont en sécurité avec Sam et Jacob ?

Je hochai à nouveau la tête et je me laissai tomber sur le sol, mes jambes ne tenaient plus, j'avais mal, tellement mal, d'avoir été trahi. Il m'avait menti depuis le début.

-J'imagine que oui, elle a hoché la tête.

…

-Ok, ne t'inquiète pas Jasper, je m'occupe d'elle.

-Bella, viens on va rentrer, tu vas attraper froid, dit la blonde en s'accroupissant près de moi.

Je levai mon visage vers elle et je fus frappé par ses yeux verts. J'avais déjà vu des yeux verts comme les siens, mais je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir où. Pourtant, j'étais certaine que je n'avais jamais vu cette personne.

-Je m'appelle Rosalie, je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que Jasper soit là, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

-Rose ? pourquoi tu es dehors, demanda une voix de fillette.

-Oh Lucie, rentre ma chérie, il pleut et il fait froid. Va chercher la robe de chambre d'Alice et une couverture pour Bella, on va l'installer sur le canapé, dit Rosalie.

-Ok.

-Bella, faut rentrer, on ne peux pas rester dehors, viens s'il te plaît, dit-elle doucement.

Je me levai tant bien que mal et je me laissai guider vers le canapé. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé derrière moi et je fus recouverte d'une couverture. Je tremblais et j'avais le regard fixé droit devant moi.

_Pourquoi m'avait-il menti tout ce temps ?!_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps venait de s'écouler, lorsque Jasper entra dans la maison. Je m'accrochai à lui de toutes mes forces, j'étais épuisée, je voulais me réveiller de ce mauvais rêve. Je voulais que le douleur s'arrête, je ne pouvais plus la tolérer, j'entendais à peine la voix de Jasper me parler, je ne voyais que des points de couleur qui bougeaient devant mes yeux, je sentais mon corps m'abandonner.

-Rosalie, appelle ton père !!! entendis-je d'une voix qui me semblait lointaine.

Et puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

**Voilà…**

**Je n'ai rien à rajouter à ce chapitre, il parle de lui même.**

**Appuyez sur le bouton vert !!!**

**Merci de me lire **

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	10. CHAPITRE 10 : SE PERDRE

**Bonjour à toutes !!!**

**Tout d'abord, Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mises en alertes et en favoris, je suis touchée par l'intérêt que vous portez à mes écrits et ça me donne plein de bonnes ondes pour continuer à vous produire des chapitres qui j'espère sont fidèles à vos attentes.**

**Vous êtes plusieurs à penser que Bella est enceinte... j'arrive pas à me décider... vous me faites me remettre en question, elle a un stérilet et Edward une vasectomie... Miss E-M90 m'a encore plus mise dans le doute avec ses recherches sur google et c'est probabilité qu'on puisse devenir enceinte même avec ses deux moyens de contraception... je me torture les méninges pour prendre la décision, qui l'était jusqu'à tout récemment... elle ne devait pas devenir enceinte... bref... je vous saoule avec mes idées d'auteur, et je vous empêche de lire le chapitre...**

**Le chapitre était énorme, et ça ne s'arrangera pas avec celui là ! Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais je devais le couper à cet endroit.**

**Je ne trouve pas un mot juste, pour vous dire comment Bella se sent... elle est en mille morceaux ça vous le savez déjà, mais elle va réagir fortement face au mensonge qu'est sa vie.**

**UN ÉNORME MERCI À MELLACULLEN D'ÊTRE MA RELECTRICE POUR CETTE FIC !!**

**Je vais vous laisser le découvrir par vous-même.**

**C. :** J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu, voilà la suite.

**LILIA68 :** C'est vrai que c'est dégueulasse, mais Jacob, ne voulait vraiment pas faire de peine à Bella. Il a l'air d'un égoïste, mais il était paumé avec ce secret et finalement ça finit par lui paraître normal.

**feerie :** J'espère que ta santé va mieux et que tu as fait un bon voyage _scolaire_, dis-moi svp tu as quel âge ??? je ne voudrais pas que tes parents me poursuivent pour t'avoir donnée des idées pas trop catholique avec mes histoires. Contente de t'avoir donné le sourire dont tu avais besoin pour ta journée.

**Ilonka :** Merci beaucoup !

**Caroline :** J'espère que depuis la lecture du dernier chapitre, tu as fermé ta bouche...lol... Plusieurs avait l'idée que Jacob était gay, et il y avait tout de même pas mal d'indice. Enceinte ?! Vraiment tu n'es pas la seule à le penser, mais non, Bella n'est pas enceinte. Tu l'as trouvé, elle complètement surmenée et épuisée. Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos. Merci.

**Audrey :** Tu n'étais pas loin de la vérité...lol...

**petitefilledusud :** Oui, Bella a une raison de le quitter, mais je dirais plus, qu'il n'y a juste plus de couple et que qui va quitter qui n'est pas important, c'est juste la fin.

**marion :** Je ne voudrais pas voir mon mari en action, que ce soit avec un mec ou avec une fille... ça doit être trop blessant... Bella va le prendre très durement.

**PatiewSnow :** Vous n'êtes que 2 ou3 qui s'est préoccupé des enfants là dedans, crois-moi je vais pédaler... j'ai déjà commencé à faire des recherches sur comment on annonce à ses enfants qu'on est gay ??? J'ai beaucoup de documentation et je vais m'y mettre bientôt, mais ce n'est pas de si tôt qu'ils vont leur annoncer... enfin bref... ce sera encore là une épreuve de plus pour Bella...

**Isabelle, sachou, FANNY, Jess'e :** merci beaucoup !!!

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : SE PERDRE**

* * *

**BELLA**

-Bella... ma chérie... Bella... réveille-toi...

J'entendais à peine la voix réconfortante qui m'appelait. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux et réaliser que le mauvais rêve que je venais de faire, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel. Je luttais pour rester endormie, je ne voulais pas me réveiller, je ne voulais pas avoir mal.

-Bella...

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Jasper, qui caressait mes cheveux, mais ce n'était pas sa voix que j'entendais. Un autre homme était agenouillé devant moi et me tapotait le visage avec une serviette froide.

-Carlisle...

-Tu vas mieux ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, je ne pouvais pas aller bien, ni mieux. Ma vie était un tissu de mensonge. J'avais épousé un homosexuel refoulé qui baisait son meilleur ami depuis le début de notre mariage et qui m'avait fait des enfants, à moi, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en faire à l'homme qu'il aime.

-Bella, dis-nous ce qui t'as mise dans cet état ? demanda Carlisle.

Je me redressai et je regardai autour de moi. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, je ne pouvais pas expliquer à ces gens pourquoi j'étais arrivée chez Jasper, en larmes, en nuisette et frigorifiée par la pluie et le vent. En plus de Jasper et Carlisle, il y avait Lucie, la fille de Jasper, la blonde que Lucie avait appelé Rose et un autre homme à la carrure imposante.

Je me levai, il fallait que je sorte d'ici, je ne voulais parler à personne d'autre qu'Alice. J'avais besoin d'Alice, fallait que je lui parle à elle. Je fis un pas pour quitter cette maison, mais je fus arrêtée par une main sur mon épaule.

-Bella... tu devrais t'asseoir et nous dire pourquoi tu es là et dans cet état ? dit Jasper doucement.

-Je ne peux pas...

-Bella, on veut t'aider...dit Carlisle.

-Je ne peux pas...

Comment est-ce que je ferais ça ? Expliquer comment j'avais surpris mon mari et Sam qui faisaient "l'amour" sur le canapé alors que je dormais à l'étage ?

-Tu veux qu'on appelle Jacob ? demanda Carlisle.

-NON, JE NE VEUX PAS JACOB... IL....IL... hurlais-je en me remettant à pleurer.

Juste entendre son nom me faisait mal. Il m'avait menti durant toutes ces années. Il m'avait menti, à moi, à nos enfants.

-D'accord, d'accord... souffla Jasper pour essayer de me calmer.

J'étais consciente que je me donnais en spectacle et que tout le monde regardait, mais je ne voulais pas dire devant des gens que je ne connaissais pas, ce qui m'avait mise dans cet état.

-Emmet, vous pourriez emmener Lucie finir la nuit chez vous ? demanda Jasper au grand brun.

-Oui, t'inquiète... viens ma grande, on va rentrer...

-Merci.

Lucie approcha son père et lui fit un câlin avant de partir avec Rose et Emmet. Je me retrouvai seule avec Carlisle et Jasper. Ce dernier me fit asseoir sur le canapé du salon et partit en disant qu'il rapporterait du café et Carlisle prit la place devant moi en s'assoyant sur la table basse. Il mit sa main sur mon genou.

-Bella, dis-moi ce qui t'a mise dans cet état ?

-Carlisle... dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

-Chuttt... viens là...

Il me serra dans ses bras, il me fit asseoir sur ses genoux et je me laissai aller contre lui et versai encore une fois un torrent de larmes. Carlisle ne dit rien, juste me serrer contre lui et me murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, mais ça ne faisait rien de ce que c'était supposé faire. Ça faisait juste réchauffer mon corps qui était encore frigorifié, mais ça ne m'apaisait pas du tout. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'aider à me calmer.

Jasper entra dans le salon avec des cafés qu'il posa sur la table en face de nous.

-Bella, tu veux qu'on appelle Alice ? dit Jasper.

-Alice... dis-je en essayant de me lever.

Jasper prit son portable et composa un numéro.

-Alice, c'est moi...

...

-Non... écoute ma belle, Bella est ici et...elle pleure et n'est pas capable de nous dire ce qu'elle a... elle est arrivée ici en pleurs et elle disait ton nom...

...

-Alice... je ne sais pas.

...

-Merci... ok... on se rappelle...

Jasper me tendit le téléphone. Je me levai et répondis.

-Alice...

_-Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'es en larmes chez Jasper à 03h00 du mat ? Les garçons vont bien ?_

-Oui, ils... vont... bien...

_-Où est Jacob ?_

-Jacob... Jacob... Il... Il...

_-Ok...ok...calme-toi...il est arrivé quelque chose à Jacob ?_

-Non…

_-C'est Jacob qui t'a fait autant de peine ?_

-Oui... c'est Jacob...

_-Il a fait quoi Jacob ?_

-Il... Il... Je... Je...

Je secouai la tête dans tous les sens, je ne pouvais pas dire ce que j'avais vu. J'avais honte de le dire, honte que les gens sachent que ma vie n'était qu'un mensonge. J'étais debout en plein milieu du salon enroulée dans la robe de chambre d'Alice, je tremblais, j'avais froid, j'avais mal. Je sentais les regards de Jasper et de Carlisle sur moi.

_-Il sait pour Edward ?_

-Non... il ne... sait pas...

_-Arrête de pleurer et dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait bordel ! Sinon, je l'appelle et il me le dira..._

-Non... ne l'appelle pas !!!

_-D'accord, mais Bella, dis-moi ce qui se passe…_

-Il... il....

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'enfin dire ce qui me faisait tellement mal.

-Alice... il couche avec.... Sam !!!

_-Oh la vache !_

-Il couche avec Sam depuis des années. Ils ont eu une aventure avant notre mariage et se sont vus quelques fois depuis, mais là... depuis...6 ans... 6 putains d'années, ils ont une vraie relation amoureuse...

_-Oh mon dieu !!!_

-Il dit que depuis qu'il vit chez Sam, depuis l'incendie, depuis un mois, il sait ce qu'il veut. Ils s'aiment Alice !!! Mon mari est gay et je l'ai surpris nu, en action sur le canapé du salon !!! Comment est-ce que je vais expliquer ça à mes enfants ?

_-Une chose à la fois, Bella... tu vas aller prendre une douche, mettre un pyjama, et dormir un peu... Jasper va s'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, je prends l'avion demain à la première heure..._

-Alice...

_-Bella... essaie de te reposer, je vais bientôt arriver et je vais m'occuper de toi. On va prendre les choses une à la fois. Les garçons n'ont pas besoin de savoir tout de suite._

-Ok

Je fermai le téléphone et le tendis à Jasper. Carlisle vint passer son bras sur mes épaules et une fois de plus, je me laissai aller contre lui pour verser des larmes.

-Je suis désolé Bella, dit-il doucement.

-Comment est-ce que je n'ai rien vu? Sam était tellement présent dans notre vie ! Il était là tous les dimanches soirs pour dîner, il participait à toutes nos activités, ou presque, en famille. Il était toujours là pour moi, pour m'aider avec les enfants si Jacob était retenu au travail. C'est le parrain de Samuel et... et... je lui faisais un lunch, à lui aussi, comme à chacun des hommes de ma maison pour le déjeuner... Carlisle... comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ??

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Ça dépassait l'entendement. C'était encore pire qu'un cauchemar. J'avais pensé que Jacob s'était éloigné de moi dans les dernières années, mais je croyais que comme moi, il était occupé avec les enfants et le travail, j'étais loin de me douter qu'il avait une double vie.

-Bella... Bella...tu veux bien ?

-Vouloir quoi ?

-Prendre une douche, essayer de te reposer, je vais aller te chercher des calmants pour que tu puisses dormir, dit Carlisle.

Je hochai la tête. Qu'est-ce que j'avais d'autre à faire? Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers, Jasper me suivit dans sa chambre pour que je prenne un pyjama d'Alice et je me retirai dans la salle de bain. La même salle de bain où j'avais fait l'amour avec Edward. Je me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. Je fermai les yeux et attendis que l'eau me lave de tout le mal qui me serrait le cœur.

J'avais fait la même chose que Jacob, j'avais couché avec un autre homme, mais, moi, je n'avais pas entretenue une relation depuis 6 ans avec lui. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir menti, d'avoir imposé notre mariage à Sam qui l'aime, qui a accepté de le partager avec moi, de le voir me serrer dans ses bras, de savoir qu'il me faisait l'amour et qu'il m'avait fait deux enfants en étant avec lui. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de Jacob, lui si attentif, si doux, si bon avec ses enfants. Et là, je ne le voyais que comme un égoïste qui voulait avoir tout de la vie sans penser à la peine qu'il faisait autour de lui.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je n'étais pas mieux et des petits coups résonnaient à la porte.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu devrais sortir.

-Oui... ok...

Je me savonnai rapidement et sortis de la douche. J'enfilai le peignoir d'Alice et sortis de la salle de bain pour voir un Jasper me tendre la main. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être aussi calme, tellement serein. Il m'emmena sur le canapé.

-Où est Carlisle ?

-Parti chercher des médicaments.

-Oh… Jasper, merci.

-C'est rien Bella. Tu as vécu des choses difficiles ces derniers temps et tu vas avoir besoin des gens qui t'aiment autour de toi pour traverser tout ça.

-Je sais. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper de moi, et tu le fais quand même. J'ai chassé ta fille en plus.

-Lucie adore dormir chez Rosalie et Emmet, ne t'en fais pas. C'est congé demain, on va avoir du temps pour se voir.

-Comment est-ce qu'il a pu me mentir aussi longtemps ?

-Bella, je sais que tu aimerais avoir des réponses tout de suite, mais tu as besoin de te reposer. Et...

Je levai les yeux vers les siens.

-On devrait peut-être l'appeler pour lui dire que tu vas bien, il doit être inquiet.

-Non, je ne veux pas lui parler.

-Je peux l'appeler moi ?

Je hochai la tête et Jasper composa le numéro de Jacob.

-Salut Jacob, c'est Jasper.

...

-Oui... elle est avec moi...

...

-Oui, elle m'a raconté.

...

-Je ne lui dirai rien de tout ça. Jacob, elle a juste besoin de temps.

...

-Je sais, mais toi aussi tu dois comprendre, elle est sous le choc, encore une fois Jacob, elle a besoin de temps.

...

-Ok... je vais m'en occuper, et Alice arrive dans quelques heures.

Il raccrocha, je m'allongeai sur le canapé et je fermai les yeux quelques secondes avant d'entendre, à nouveau, le portable de Jasper, sonner. J'ouvris les yeux, j'imaginais que c'était Jacob qui voulait me parler, mais je ne voulais pas. Je secouai la tête négativement.

-Allo ?

...

-Edward, je t'avais dit que je te donnerais des nouvelles plus tard, ça fait juste 1h30 que je suis là.

...

-Ok...ok...oui, elle va bien.

...

-Non, elle dort, elle a fini par s'endormir, elle est épuisée.

Je fronçai les sourcils à l'entendre dire à Edward que je dormais. Il me fit un chut avec son doigt sur ma bouche. Edward ne m'avait pas menti lui. Il est marié et je n'accepterai plus qu'il puisse tromper sa femme en couchant avec moi. Je ne voulais pas faire subir à une personne tout le mal que ça me faisait.

...

-Désolé Edward, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est à elle de le faire.

...

-Edward tu ne peux pas venir ici, tu vas inventer quel mensonge ? En plus, ton père s'en vient avec des calmants.

...

-En fait, elle a eu un malaise quand je suis arrivée. C'est trop pour elle tout ce qui est arrivé dans les dernières semaines. Elle est fatiguée.

...

-Bien sûr que oui.

...

-D'accord, essaie de dormir toi aussi, on se voit demain au club.

Il ferma son portable.

-Excuse-moi, tu voulais lui parler ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Merci de ne pas lui avoir dit. C'est honteux, je fais la même chose que Jacob en couchant avec Edward. Je ne veux pas que sa femme ait de la peine.

-C'est à toi de voir si tu veux le dire et Edward comprendra que tu ne veux plus coucher avec lui.

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vivre avec cette trahison. Je me sens trahie. Ma vie était un mensonge, mon mariage, mes enfants, moi Bella Black, ou plutôt Bella Swan.

-Laisse-toi du temps. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais tout va finir par s'arranger. En attendant, tu peux rester ici tout le temps que tu le veux, ça va te faire du bien.

-Merci. J'appellerai Sam pour lui dire quoi faire avec les soins de Samuel et la date du prochain rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

-Pourquoi Sam et pas Jacob, c'est lui le père, c'est à lui que tu devrais expliquer tout ça. Tu vas devoir lui parler un jour ou l'autre, Bella.

-Parce que Sam a subi, comme moi, les agissements de Jacob. Je suis en colère contre Jacob. Je lui en veux de m'avoir menti.

-Je comprends. Dors Bella, tu en as besoin.

**EDWARD**

Jasper venait de quitter. Bella était en larmes chez lui en plein milieu de la nuit. J'aurais voulu y aller, mais, Jasper avait raison, je ne pouvais me rendre chez lui et exposer une fois de plus la relation que j'avais avec Bella, si petite soit-elle, devant Rosalie et Emmet.

Je me garai devant chez moi et j'entrai doucement sans faire de bruit. Je fis un tour vers la chambre de mes filles et j'embrassai chacun de leur front avant de retourner au salon. Une heure que Jasper était parti chez lui et il ne m'avait toujours pas appelé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien pouvoir lui être arrivé ? Sûrement ses enfants, je ne vois pas d'autre chose pour la mettre dans cet état. À moins que Jacob soit au courant qu'elle a couché avec moi. Elle ne se serait pas enfuie en plein milieu de la nuit.

Au diable, l'attente, il faut que je sache. Je sortis mon portable et appelai Jasper.

_-Allo ?_

-Salut Jasper, tu ne m'as pas appelé. Je suis inquiet, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

_-Edward, je t'avais dit que je te donnerais des nouvelles, plus tard, ça fait juste 1h30 que je suis là._

-Jasper, il fallait que je sache, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

_-Ok...ok...oui, elle va bien._

-Passes-la moi, je veux lui parler.

_-Non, elle dort, elle a fini par s'endormir, elle est épuisée._

-Jasper dis-moi ce qui l'a mise dans cet état et pourquoi elle a débarqué chez toi en plein milieu de la nuit ?

_-Désolé Edward, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est à elle de le faire._

-Putain Jasper, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ? Je viens la voir !

_-Edward tu ne peux pas venir ici, tu vas inventer quel mensonge ? En plus, ton père s'en vient avec des calmants._

-Mon père ??? Qu'est-ce que mon père va faire chez toi avec des calmants ?

_-En fait, elle a eu un malaise quand je suis arrivée. C'est trop pour elle tout ce qui est arrivé dans les dernières semaines. Elle est fatiguée._

-Jasper, tu vas t'occuper d'elle ? Promets-moi que tu vas t'occuper d'elle.

_-Bien sur que oui._

-Si tu dois la laisser seule, tu m'appelles.

_-D'accord, essaie de dormir toi aussi, on se voit demain au club._

Je fermai mon téléphone.

_Un malaise ? Quel genre de malaise ?_

_-Allo ?_

-Papa, dis-moi pourquoi Bella a eu un malaise ?

_-Edward, elle est épuisée, elle a vécu trop de choses, elle s'est évanouie. Son corps ne suit plus, il faut qu'elle se repose. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe d'elle._

-Ça ne me dit pas ce qui l'a mise dans cet état !

_-Elle va avoir besoin d'être entourée. C'est gros ce qui lui arrive._

-Papa !!! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Quelqu'un va me le dire !

_-Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire._

-Rien à foutre si tu dois me le dire ou pas ! DIS-LE-MOI ! JE VEUX SAVOIR !

_-Calme-toi Edward._

-Papa, s'il te plaît !!!

_-Ok. Mais promets-moi que tu ne feras rien tant que Bella elle-même t'en parlera !_

-Je ne promets rien, tant que je ne saurai pas ce qui lui arrive.

_-Edward, je ne sais pas comment elle va faire pour s'en remettre. Elle a eu un très gros choc et elle va avoir besoin de temps pour passer à travers ça._

-Accouche papa !

_-C'est Jacob_.

-Quoi Jacob ? Il sait pour elle et moi ?

_-Non. Il… en fait, c'est lui qui a une relation avec une autre personne._

-Une relation ? Tu veux dire qu'il couche avec une autre femme ? Qu'il l'a trompé ? Alice avait dit à Jasper qu'elle le soupçonnait de tromper Bella.

_-C'est plus compliqué que ça_.

-C'est quoi alors ?

_-Jacob couche avec Sam et ils ont une relation amoureuse depuis 6 ans._

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Jacob couche avec son meilleur ami, qui est un mec ? Jacob est gay ?

_-C'est ce que j'ai dit oui. Bella est anéantie, elle se sent trahie, elle dit que sa vie est un mensonge, un mariage de convenance. Jacob lui a dit qu'il voulait des enfants et avait refoulé son homosexualité pour se marier avec elle. J'ai pas tous les détails, mais maintenant qu'elle sait, il veut vivre avec Sam. Il y habite depuis l'incendie et veut y rester._

-Il a décidé de lui dire ça aujourd'hui ?

_-En fait, de ce que j'ai compris, elle les a surpris nus et en action sur le canapé cette nuit._

-Quel con ! Comment est-ce qu'il a pu lui faire un truc pareil ? Il lui a menti toute sa vie ! Et en plus, il lui fait une démonstration ! Il mériterait que je lui mettre mon poing au visage !

_-Edward, ce n'est pas une bonne attitude et ça n'aidera pas Bella, si Jacob sait que vous couchez ensemble. Comment est-ce que j'en arrive à parler de votre aventure comme si c'était normal ?_

-Bella et moi on a couché ensemble quelques fois, ça ne se compare pas ! Lui ça fait 6 ans qu'il a une relation avec un homme, et dans son dos ! Il faut que je la vois, elle va avoir besoin de soutien et je veux être là pour elle. Elle va avoir besoin de moi.

_-C'est trop tôt Edward. Pour l'instant elle a honte de ce qui lui arrive. Laisse-lui du temps._

-Honte de quoi ? Ce n'est pas sa faute si son mari couche avec un mec ! C'est une femme magnifique, qui a plein de merveilleuses qualités et je ne veux pas que Jacob ait détruit toute sa confiance en elle. Déjà qu'il la faisait se sentir non désirable et seulement comme la mère de ses enfants. Maintenant on sait pourquoi !

_-Laisse-lui du temps Edward. Alice et Jasper vont s'en occuper_.

-Je lui laisse du temps, mais si elle ne va pas mieux, je vais lui montrer qu'elle vaut plus que ça. Jasper va me tenir au courant.

_-Ok. Je dois y aller._

-Ok.

Je me retournai et je vis Tanya, debout en plein milieu de la pièce qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Elle me regardait et son visage, me laissait croire qu'elle avait entendue ma conversation.

_Et merde !_

-Edward, dis-moi que je n'ai pas entendu que tu as couché avec Bella ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

-Tanya… dis-je doucement.

-Tu couches avec une autre parce que je ne suis pas assez perverse pour toi ?

-Non… Tanya… ce n'est pas ça !

-Ce n'est pas ça ? Tu n'as pas couché avec Bella ?

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je voyais bien que je lui faisais de la peine, mais jamais je n'avais voulu coucher avec Bella, juste parce que Tanya ne voulait pas sortir de sa routine. C'était juste arrivé, ça avait été plus fort que tout.

-Tanya, je n'ai pas couché avec Bella parce que tu n'es pas assez perverse… Je… J'ai couché avec Bella… c'est juste arrivé… ce n'était pas prémédité et crois-moi, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…

-Tu m'as trompée ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé, soufflais-je.

Elle s'avança vers moi d'un pas décidé et me gifla avec force.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers notre chambre.

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_

Je restai fixé debout. Tanya revint habillée d'un jeans et d'un chandail à capuche, avec une valise qu'elle tirait derrière elle.

-Où tu vas ?

-Chez mes parents et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Tanya… reste ici… tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

-Pourquoi je resterais, tu couches avec une autre, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

-Reste…

-Tu vas la revoir ?

Je déglutis, incapable de répondre.

-Edward, tu vas la revoir ? Il y a quoi entre vous ? Est-ce que c'était juste une aventure ?

-Je ne sais pas… on ne devait pas se revoir… ça devait rester une aventure d'un soir, sans lendemain…

-Et là ? Ce n'est plus le cas ? Tu la vois souvent ? Depuis quand ça dure PUTAIN ?

-La première fois, c'était il y a un mois… et deux jours après, sa maison a brûlée, elle a appelé Jasper et je suis allé avec lui à l'hôpital… je devais dormir avec Lily, je me suis dit que je pouvais voir si elle allait bien, en même temps.

-T'as laissé notre fille toute seule pour être avec elle ?

-Non… mon père était avec Lily.

-Ton père est au courant ?

-Oui… Bella hurlait parce que son fils ne respirait plus, j'ai appelé mon père pour qu'il aille voir ce qu'il se passe aux urgences, et quand Jasper a dit le nom de Bella et ses enfants, mon père est parti au pas de course pour aller à son secours, ils travaillent ensemble depuis 8 ans.

-Ton père connaît Bella et sait que tu couches avec ?

-Il l'a deviné… j'ai été le seul à pouvoir la sortir de son état de choc… et…

-Et quoi ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, sachant très bien que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas.

-Elle avait une très longue coupure sur sa cuisse droite, elle est tombé dans les escaliers en sortant ses enfants de la maison, sur la lame des patins de Félix… mon père m'a obligé à faire les sutures…

-Qu-quoi ? Tu as fait des sutures ? Quand ?? Pourquoi ???

-Mon père m'y a obligé, il ne pouvait pas les faire, c'était le travail d'un plasticien… il m'a mit face à mes démons…

-Tu as fait des sutures… tu… tu….tu ne m'en as pas parlé… pourquoi ?

-Comment tu voulais que je te dise ça, sans t'expliquer ce que je faisais à l'hôpital ?

-Je te rappelle que tu étais à l'hôpital pour notre fille, pas pour Bella !

-Je ne voulais pas en rajouter en inventant des mensonges pour te cacher mon infidélité.

-T'as réussi ?

-Réussi quoi ?

-Les sutures.

-Oui, et parfaitement bien. J'ai tout fait comme si je n'avais jamais arrêté de toute ma vie, c'était facile et tous mes gestes coulaient sans hésitation. J'en ai parlé avec mon père et ma mère. J'ai rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec le chef de chirurgie pour voir comment je pourrais réintégrer le service et recommencer à pratiquer.

-Tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu vis, un moment des plus importants de ta vie et tu ne m'en parle pas ! Tu en parles à tes parents avant moi ! La dernière fois que tu avais touché à des pinces à sutures, c'était sur le fils de ma sœur et je te rappelle que tu ne t'en ai jamais remis… et moi non plus…

-Tanya, je ne savais pas comment te le dire, j'avais peur de ta réaction…

-T'en a parlé à qui d'autres ? J'imagine que tes amis au bar sont au courant ?

-Jasper et… Bella… c'est elle qui m'a fait comprendre que la seule façon de savoir c'était de retourner à la pratique…

Elle me dévisagea et reprit sa route vers la porte.

-Tanya…

-J'en ai assez entendu Edward, j'ai besoin d'air.

-Je vais dire quoi aux filles demain matin moi ? Tanya reste.

-Ce que tu voudras, ce sont tes emmerdes Edward, pas les miennes.

-Tanya, dis-je en la retenant par le bras.

-Lâche-moi ! dit-elle rageusement.

Je lâchai son bras et on s'affronta du regard avant qu'elle ne me claque la porte au nez.

_Putain de Bordel de merde !!!_

* * *

**Voilà... chapitre plutôt de transition. Bella est dans un état second d'avoir été trahie et Edward devra se débrouiller seul avec ses filles pour je ne sais combien de temps... ça risque d'être long avant qu'ils se revoient...**

**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je commence à être sérieusement en manque de LEMON....LOL**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	11. CHAPITRE : SE BLESSER

**Salut les filles...**

**Vous avez droit à un chapitre plutôt court encore une fois, mais je ne suis pas capable de faire plus long dans cette fic. **

**Pour celles que ça intéresse, j'ai fait le plan des chapitres pour la suite de l'histoire et je me suis rendu au chapitre 17. Cette fic aura probablement 20 chapitres, toujours d'après mon plan...lol... mais vous me connaissez, ça peut changer. **

**marion :** Ils vont vivre beaucoup de choses avant de pouvoir s'occuper de leur relation naissante...

**PatiewSnow :** T'as raison. Ce serait plus facile pour Edward de réparer les pots cassées.

**Soraya :** Merci beaucoup

**Jess'e :** Pas certaine que les choses avancent tout de suite.

**kira :** Edward est novice en adultère…lol… en plus, il ne prend pas Bella comme une tromperie envers Tanya, il croit que c'est _normal _pour Bella et lui… ouais je sais c'est bizarre…

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 11 : SE BLESSER**

* * *

**EDWARD**

-Papa ? Dit la voix endormie de Carlie.

-Hey, salut ma grande.

-Tu es déjà réveillé ?

-Oui. Toi, tu as bien dormi ?

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'avais essayé de joindre Tanya, mais sans succès, elle ne répondait pas à mes appels.

-Oui. On peut faire le petit déjeuner juste nous deux ?

-C'est une très bonne idée, dis-je en me levant. Ça me permettrait de me changer les idées et Carlie avait vraiment un intérêt pour la cuisine.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrai fort contre moi et embrassai son front. On se dirigea vers la cuisine et on sortit les ingrédients dont on avait besoin pour faire des gaufres. Carlie mélangeait la pâte pendant que je coupais les fruits.

-Tu veux que j'aille réveiller maman ?

Mon cœur se tordit en l'entendant parler de Tanya. Ne voulant rien inventer en rajoutant un mensonge. Je lui dis doucement la vérité.

-Maman n'est pas ici. Elle… elle est partie pour quelques jours chez Carmen et Eléazar. Elle est partie tôt ce matin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle avait besoin de voir ses parents.

-J'aurais aimé y aller avec elle, ça fait longtemps qu'on les a vus.

-Oui, je sais. On les voit moins depuis qu'ils se rendent souvent à leur nouvelle maison. On ira durant les vacances, ça te dirait ?

-Oh oui !!! dit-elle en souriant.

Carmen et Eléazar, habitaient ici à Seattle, mais ils étaient présentement à leur maison, à Long Beach en Californie, où il faisait chaud, et les filles adoraient s'y baigner. On allait souvent passer quelques jours durant les vacances d'été.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? dit Emma en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Emma !!!

-Bonjour papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Je ris. Emma était un estomac sur patte quand elle se levait le matin. Je la pris dans mes bras et je lui montrai les fruits et le gaufrier.

-Hourra ! Des gaufres ! Je peux avoir la première ?

-Tu veux toujours être servie la première, bougonna Lily-Rose entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

-C'est moi la plus petite, toi tu peux attendre, tu es plus grande, affirma Emma.

-Hey les filles, pas de dispute ce matin, il y en a deux dans le gaufrier, vous en aurez chacune une.

-D'accord, dit Lily en mettant les napperons sur la table avec les couverts.

Je reposais Emma sur le sol et elle s'installa sur une chaise, attendant son assiette. Je sortis les gaufres et donnai l'assiette à Carlie qui mit les fruits et le sirop d'érable** (*)** avant de la donner à Emma. Elle revint faire l'assiette de Lily-Rose.

-Pourquoi maman elle ne vient pas prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous ? demanda Lily.

-Elle est partie, répondit Carlie avant moi.

-Partie où ? C'est congé aujourd'hui, renchérit Lily.

Carlie voulut répondre mais je lui intimai de se taire, d'un geste de la main. Fallait que je prenne le contrôle de la discussion pour ne pas affoler les filles. Elles avaient plusieurs amies de leur école qui vivaient avec des parents séparés et je ne voulais pas qu'elles s'imaginent le pire. Tanya n'était pas du genre à s'absenter plusieurs jours sans avertir les filles.

Déjà que j'avais provoqué cette situation, je ne voulais pas que ça prenne une dimension disproportionnée. Tant que je n'aurai pas eu de discussion avec Tanya, je ne voulais en rien les inclure dans nos problèmes d'adultes.

-Les filles, maman est allée rendre visite à Mamie Carmen et Papi Eléazar pour quelques jours. On va devoir s'aider tous les quatre pour ne pas que la maison soit un champ de bataille quand elle va revenir.

_Si elle revenait..._

Car oui, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle revienne. Je ne voulais pas être en froid avec Tanya. Je voulais qu'on parle, qu'on s'explique et qu'on trouve une solution. J'avais partagé 11 ans de ma vie avec elle et je ne voulais pas que ça se termine sur une note amère. Je savais bien que j'étais responsable de cette merde, mais je n'avais jamais voulu lui faire de la peine. En plus, je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais vraiment, rester avec Tanya ou me mettre à genou devant Bella pour qu'on puisse être ensemble.

-Je pourrais faire les lits ! dit Carlie.

-Moi, je vais mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et les vêtements dans la panière, dit Lily-Rose.

-Moi ? Il va me rester quoi, moi ? dit Emma tristement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de m'aider à faire les boîtes à lunch ? Demandais-je en espérant que ce serait une tâche qui lui ferait plaisir.

-C'est vrai? Je pourrais ?

-Oui.

-Je pourrais décider des repas qu'on y met ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Oh papa, c'est génial !! S'exclama-t-elle.

On mangea tout en discutant.

-Les filles, je sais que vous voulez m'aider, mais je voudrais que vous vous occupiez de ranger vos jouets, vos vêtements et vos sacs d'école. Si chacune range ses affaires et ne laisse rien traîner, je crois que ça ira et que je pourrai faire les tâches ménagères.

-Ouais, t'as raison papa. Maman elle dit que si on s'occupe de ce qu'on a à faire, avant de s'occuper de ce que notre sœur doit faire, tout ira bien.

La gorge me serra. Tanya était une mère exceptionnelle et avait inculqué des valeurs inestimables à mes filles. Je me sentais horriblement idiot de lui avoir fait autant de peine. Elle ne méritait pas que je la trompe de la sorte. Elle m'en voulait d'avoir couché avec Bella, c'est certain. Mais j'avais vu dans ses yeux qu'elle avait espéré que ce n'était qu'une aventure sans lendemain, une aventure pour assouvir ma _perversité_, comme elle le disait si bien.

Mais, elle m'en voulait encore plus de lui avoir caché mon désir de reprendre la médecine et d'avoir fait un acte médical sur la femme avec qui je l'avais trompée.

-On va s'aider, on va faire ça ensemble, dis-je en les regardant l'une après l'autre.

On passa la journée à jouer à quelques jeux de société et j'avais appelé ma mère discrètement lorsque les filles avaient regardé un film de Disney. Je lui avais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tanya et mon père lui avait raconté pour Bella. Elle était triste, mais elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre Tanya devait l'apprendre et c'était mieux ainsi. Si je le voulais, Bella pourrait rester une aventure et arranger les choses avec Tanya. _(N/R : Mais est-ce qu'il le veut vraiment…)_

Elle me proposa de prendre les filles pour la nuit, pour que j'aille au New Moon. Lundi je chercherai de nouveaux employés, j'avais plusieurs curriculums dans mon bureau, je les contacterai demain.

J'embarquai donc les filles dans la voiture et les déposai chez mes parents vers 15h30. Ma mère s'occupait d'elles et mon père devait rentrer vers 18h00 pour le dîner, après son dernier tour de garde.

Je dormis quelques heures avant de me rendre au club, Jasper me donnerait des nouvelles de Bella. Je mis un peu d'ordre dans mon bureau en attendant que la soirée commence. Il était 22h15 quand on frappa à ma porte. Jasper entra et s'assit sur la chaise devant moi.

-Salut mec !

-Salut père m'a dit pour Bella. Comment elle va ?

-Mal... elle n'a pas mangé de la journée. Alice fait tout ce qu'elle pense bien pour elle. Elle la console, la berce, la secoue, lui crie après... bref... rien ne la fait réagir... on dirait qu'elle est vide, et que plus rien n'a d'importance. Alice est allée chez Sam aujourd'hui ramasser quelques vêtements, les garçons la réclament, Alice était bouleversée.

-J'imagine ce que ça doit être.

-Jacob s'en veut et Alice n'a pas été capable de lui crier dessus... elle s'en veut, elle savait que Sam était gay, elle croyait que Bella le savait, après tout ce temps... c'est le meilleur ami de son mari...

-Comment elle savait Alice pour Sam ?

-Tu te souviens qu'ils sont déjà sortis ensemble au lycée ?

-Oui...

-C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas couchés ensemble souvent. Il a fini par lui dire qu'il était gay. Sam est triste, il a de la peine pour Bella. Il n'a jamais voulu lui enlever Jacob et il essaie de rassurer Jacob du mieux qu'il peut. Il se sent responsable de la peine de Bella.

-C'est tellement absurde comme situation. C'est Jacob le responsable, il n'a pas été honnête, au départ envers lui-même, dis-je.

-C'était devenu normal pour Sam et Jacob. Ça fait plus de 6 ans. Bella a besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça.

-Tu sais comment il a accepté une telle relation ? Demandais-je à Jasper.

-Oh, il a répondu à Bella qu'il prenait ce que Jacob lui donnait et qu'il comprenait qu'il ait des obligations avec elle et les enfants. Qu'il aimait Jacob et le prenait quand ce dernier le pouvait. Même si ça lui faisait mal de savoir que Jacob faisait l'amour avec Bella et qu'il dormait avec elle chaque soir et pas avec lui.

-Tu crois que je pourrais aller la voir ? Son estime de Femme a dû en prendre un coup ! Déjà que Jacob ne la désirait plus, en sachant pourquoi maintenant, elle a peut-être besoin de se faire rassurer.

-Je ne sais pas Edward. Je ne crois pas que c'est ce dont elle ait besoin, peut-être, en fait, je ne sais pas. Elle a de la peine, et doit faire son deuil et accepter les choses, encore une fois, elle a besoin de temps.

-Peut-être que je pourrais l'aider.

-Edward... ça ne vous mène nulle part pour l'instant. Si j'étais toi, j'attendrais, qu'elle aille mieux et surtout de savoir si tu veux mettre ton mariage aux oubliettes. Bella n'a pas besoin d'un amant de passage auquel elle pourrait s'accrocher. Elle a déjà assez de peine comme ça.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Sinon, je vais engager du personnel. Je vais devoir m'absenter plus souvent. Je rencontre le chef de chirurgie dans quelques semaines et je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre comme formation afin de retourner pratiquer.

-Wow, c'est génial que tu aies décidé de reprendre la médecine !

-Oui, je veux vraiment aller voir si la médecine a encore besoin d'Edward Cullen. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle, je veux engager 2 ou 3 personnes. Tanya est partie cette nuit.

-Partie où ? En voyage, en formation ?

-Non, elle m'a entendu parler au téléphone avec mon père cette nuit à propos de Bella.

-Et ?

-Elle m'a entendu dire _"Bella et moi on a couché ensemble quelques fois, ça ne se compare pas ! Lui ça fait 6 ans qu'il a une relation avec un homme, et dans son dos ! Il faut que je la voie, elle va avoir besoin de soutien et je veux être là pour elle. Elle va avoir besoin de moi."_ Tanya a fait ses valises après m'avoir giflé.

-T'es dans la merde ?

-Absolument. Elle m'a demandé de lui dire que Bella était une aventure et que je ne la reverrais plus. Je n'ai pas réussi à le lui dire.

-Ouch...

-En plus, je lui ai parlé de retourner pratiquer et comment j'ai eu le goût de réessayer. Quand j'ai dit que j'avais fait des sutures sur la cuisse de Bella, ça été une trahison de plus. Elle aurait voulu que je lui parle des sutures, mais je ne savais pas comment lui dire, sans expliquer pour Bella. Elle s'est barrée chez ses parents et ne réponds pas à mes appels.

-T'es dans la merde !

Ce n'était plus une question, mais une affirmation.

-Il faut que je m'occupe des filles et je ne pourrai pas venir ici, tous les soirs. J'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi, Rosalie n'est pas au courant pour Tanya et j'aimerais que ça continue. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa morale sur le mariage, l'amour et les enfants.

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais voir si je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait venir aider quelques soirs par semaine.

-Merci Jasper. Je t'apprécie vraiment, ça me fait toujours du bien de parler avec toi.

-Quand tu veux Edward.

Je restai un peu à ressasser mes idées. Je repensai à Bella. Je voulais lui faire voir que je pensais à elle, et que je voulais l'aider, mais à part aller la voir, je ne trouvais pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre.

Le bar était bondé et avec Emmet et Jasper, on ne fournissait pas. J'aurais dû depuis longtemps engager du personnel.

-Salut, je m'appelle Victoria, dit la rousse qui prenait place sur le siège devant moi en me tendant la main.

-Edward, qu'est-ce que je te sers ? demandais-je en lui serrant la main.

Je repris ma tâche et je nettoyai le comptoir en attendant sa réponse.

-_"french kiss"_ souffla-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux pour être certain que j'avais bien entendu. La dernière fois que j'avais fait cette boisson, c'était pour Bella il y avait plus d'un mois.

-Vous ne savez pas le faire ? s'amusa-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, mais on ne m'en demande jamais, dis-je en sortant un verre.

-Ça m'amuse de demander un verre auquel personne ne pense. Quand on a travaillé 5 ans dans un bar, on aime bien quand les gens demandent autre chose qu'une bière, un _mojito_ ou encore un _sex on the beach_.

Je continuais de répondre et servir d'autres clients

-Vous travaillez à quel endroit ?

-Je suis sans emploi, je viens d'emménager. J'arrive du Canada, mon amoureux a trouvé un emploi ici, alors, je l'ai suivi, il arrivera dans quelques semaines. Je dois retourner aux études en septembre.

-Vous avez travaillé 5 ans dans un bar ?

-Oui. J'aime ça la vie de nuit. Faudrait que je vois le proprio, vous êtes débordés dans cette boîte. Je pourrais donner un coup de main.

Je stoppai net devant elle et lui tendis la main.

-Edward Cullen, proprio de cette boîte, vous passez derrière le bar pour un essai ?

-Vous me faites marcher ?

-Pas du tout. Vous l'avez dit, nous sommes débordés.

-En fait, c'est un service aux tables qu'il manque. Je prends les commandes et vous faites les verres ?

-OK, répondis-je.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse. Elle avait l'air de savoir comment s'y prendre. De toute façon, elle faisait un essai.

Elle prit le plateau devant elle et partit au travers de la foule rejoindre les tables. Ce ne fut pas long avant que les clients comprennent. Tout le monde lui faisait signe et je devais avouer qu'elle avait le profil de l'emploi. En plus de sa beauté, elle avait une certaine aisance avec les clients. On voyait très bien qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit et de ce genre de clients. Jasper et Emmet me regardèrent et levèrent les pouces en l'air, se rendant compte eux aussi, qu'on avait besoin d'aide.

-Edward, va falloir que vous me trouviez une ceinture pour mettre l'argent, si j'ai le travail, parce que les coutures de mon jeans vont éclater, dit-elle en mettant ses pourboires sur le comptoir.

-Va t'en acheter une et apporte-moi la facture, répondis-je.

-Alors, j'ai l'emploi ?

-Oui. Bienvenue au New Moon !

Jasper et Emmet applaudirent et on prit un dernier verre avant de rentrer. Victoria travaillerait du mercredi au samedi et je lui avais demandé son avis sur les curriculums que j'avais déjà. Elle en sortit trois de la pile et me dit de commencer par appeler celles-ci. C'était trois filles et elle me dit qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de leurs formations, elle en avait l'habitude.

Je la remerciai et je fus surpris, en l'écoutant raconter son expérience, de voir comment elle savait diriger les opérations "former le personnel". Peut-être que j'aurai un problème de moins sur les bras.

C'est un peu plus encouragé que je rentrai chez moi. Je m'endormis en posant ma tête sur l'oreiller.

**BELLA**

-Tu vas mieux ? demanda Alice quand j'ouvris les yeux.

J'avais réussi à m'endormir sur le canapé pendant qu'Alice était allé chez Sam pour prendre quelques vêtements pour moi. Je n'avais pas voulu l'accompagner, ça me faisait trop mal, je ne voulais pas voir la peine dans les yeux de mes enfants. Alice devait leur dire que je l'accompagnais pour son travail et que je les appellerais bientôt.

-Bella... tu ne vas pas rester là à pleurnicher sur ton sort. Tes enfants te réclament.

-Ils ont un père, qui les désirait. Il les voulait tellement qu'il m'a fait croire que j'étais assez importante et intéressante pour lui. Je lui ai seulement servi de ventre pour faire des bébés **(**) **et cacher sa vraie nature. Qu'il s'occupe d'eux seul pour une fois dans sa vie.

-Bella... Jacob est bouleversé autant que toi. Il ne voulait pas te faire de peine.

-Tu prends sa défense ! Alice, il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait et il savait très bien que ça me bouleverserait de l'apprendre, il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de m'en parler.

-Je ne prends pas sa défense.

-Arrête Alice. C'est de sa faute tout ça. C'est lui qui a foutu le bordel. Il m'a laissé croire que je n'étais bonne qu'à être une mère, pas assez bandante. Il a fait subir notre mariage à Sam et il a mis nos enfants dans une situation que je ne serai jamais capable de leur expliquer avant les dix prochaines années.

-Bella...

-NON ! Comment on explique à ses enfants, que leur père préfère oncle Sam à maman ?

-Bella...

-Comment je fais maintenant pour lui faire confiance ? Il m'a menti depuis le début.

-Bella...

-Et, bordel Alice, explique-moi comment je fais pour vivre sans m'en vouloir d'avoir poussé Edward à coucher avec moi et le mettre dans une situation semblable avec sa femme ?

-Bella...

-J'ai juste envie de hurler. Je ne me suis jamais posée de questions sur le temps qu'il passait avec Sam. J'étais confiante qu'il ne me trompait pas, il était avec Sam !!!

-Bella...

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Alice ? Je ne veux même pas voir mes enfants, j'ai honte.

-Tu vas commencer par te calmer. Ça ne donne rien de bon. On ne peut rien changer au passé, on va prendre les choses une à la fois. Tu vas te remettre sur pied et après on ira chercher tes enfants.

-Alice... pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? J'étais son amie, il aurait pu m'en parler ?

-Je sais. Il faut que tu regardes le bon côté des choses. Tu as 3 enfants merveilleux, Félix, Samuel et Noah. Noah qui ne serait pas là, s'il te l'avait dit il y a 6 ans.

Je la regardai en écarquillant les yeux. Ce qu'elle venait de me dire me frappa droit au cœur. Mon bébé, mon petit Noah qui ne serait pas dans ma vie. Je laissai échapper un gros sanglot et Alice me prit dans ses bras pour me bercer. J'avais tellement mal.

-Ça va aller. Jazz et moi on va s'occuper de toi.

Je voulais la croire. Je voulais croire que tout s'arrangerait.

Nous étions lundi et j'étais restée dans le sous-sol chez Jasper toute la fin de semaine, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Alice avait essayé de me faire réagir mais je n'avais envie de rien. Je n'avais pas la force de me battre pour passer au travers d'une autre épreuve. Je fis un seul appel, Carlisle.

Je lui avais demandé de vérifier que Jacob se rende aux séances de physiothérapie de Samuel et de s'assurer que le Dr Karev le voit pour contrôler sa guérison. Il avait tenté de me parler, mais je m'étais fermée. Je n'avais d'intérêt pour rien, ni même pour la maison de mes rêves qui se construisait. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. J'avais dit à Alice que si ça l'amusait, elle avait carte blanche pour le choix des couleurs, matériaux, la décoration, l'aménagement et tous les choix concernant cette maison, moi, je n'en voulais plus.

Elle venait donc de partir rencontrer le constructeur, Mike, avec Jacob. J'étais seule, Jasper était parti travailler et Lucie à l'école.

Vers 13h00 on sonna à la porte, mais je ne répondis pas. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis des coups frappés à la porte fenêtre derrière la maison. Je me levai, peut-être Alice qui avait oublié ses clés.

Je me figeai lorsque je vis Edward de l'autre côté qui me faisait un petit signe de la main.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Qui lui a dit ?_

Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cet état. Il posa sa main à plat sur la vitre et mimant avec ses lèvres "ouvre-moi Bella"

Attirée par une force inconsciente, je lui ouvris.

-Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi, dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Une seconde, peut-être deux, je me laissai aller dans ses bras, humant son odeur. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le laisser me réconforter, ça me faisait du bien. Deux secondes et la vie me paraissait moins dure. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire subir à sa femme ce que moi j'avais subi et surtout, je ne voulais pas jouer le rôle de l'amante de service.

-Laisse-moi, dis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

-Bella...

-Va-t-en Edward, soufflais-je aux travers de mes larmes qui avaient commencées à couler sur mes joues.

-Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je veux juste t'aider, plaida-t-il.

-Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je n'ai besoin de personne. VA-T-EN !!!

-Bella... Je veux juste être là pour toi.

-Qui te l'a dit ?

-Carlisle m'a dit pour Jacob... Jasper... m'a dit que tu allais mal. Laisse-moi t'aider.

-M'aider à quoi ?

-Je veux juste être là, te prendre dans mes bras, te bercer, te calmer, te rassurer. Je voudrais m'occuper de toi. Laisse-moi être là pour toi.

-NON ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, sanglotais-je.

-S'il te plaît Bella.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça une seconde fois. Il embrassa le haut de ma tête et murmura des paroles réconfortantes. J'aurais voulu que ça me fasse du bien, mais je me sentais encore plus mal. Il n'avait pas le droit de me consoler et s'occuper de moi, il était marié.

-Bella, j'ai...

-Non. Edward, va-t-en. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu as ta vie, j'ai la mienne. C'était bien nous deux, on a eu une aventure comme plusieurs en ont dans leurs vies. Mais là je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus. Va-t-en s'il te plaît.

Il me regarda ne comprenant pas pourquoi je voulais qu'il s'en aille. J'avais l'habitude de me laisser aller dans ses bras, pas de le repousser. Je ne pensais pas aux conséquences de nos actes quand il était près de moi, mais là c'était plus fort que tout le désir que je ressentais pour lui.

-Bella, tu ne peux pas me demander de partir, pas après tout le bien qu'on se fait l'un l'autre.

-Je ne peux pas ! Bien sûr que je peux. Il n'y a plus personne pour décider à ma place. JE DÉCIDE maintenant. JE PRENDS les décisions et je fais ma vie à moi, pas celle que les autres veulent m'imposer. Alors, je peux très bien te demander de partir si j'en ai envie, je veux être seule, m'emportais-je.

-Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Laisse-moi Edward va t'occuper de ta famille, on leur a fait assez de mal comme ça.

-J'aurais vraiment aimé être là pour toi, dit-il tristement.

Il hésita, mais s'avança vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur mon front en pressant son nez dans mes cheveux prenant une longue inspiration. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison.

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol. Je venais de mettre la seule personne qui aurait pu me faire du bien à la porte. Quelques secondes dans ses bras et j'avais moins mal. Quelques secondes respirant le même air que lui, et ma poitrine me serrait moins. Quelques secondes à plonger mon regard dans le sien et l'espoir d'aller mieux pour lui m'avait effleuré l'esprit. Quelques secondes à sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau et j'avais envie de revivre dans ses bras.

Au lieu de lui dire de rester et de pleurer dans ses bras, je l'avais mis à la porte. Notre relation ne pouvait exister. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de ses malheurs.

Je me traînai tant bien que mal dans mon lit et je me laissai aller dans une autre crise de larmes. Je sentis le lit s'affaisser quelques heures plus tard et je m'accrochai à la chemise de Jasper pour y verser, pour la énième fois, ma peine, ma rage, ma peur, mon incompréhension et ma lâcheté.

Je faisais du mal à Alice, à mes enfants, et je venais d'en faire à Edward. Je voulais juste que le trou dans ma poitrine qui grandissait sans cesse se referme. Ma vie n'avait été que mensonge.

Je me sentais vide. Plus rien ne me faisait envie. Je n'avais plus le goût à la vie, j'étais épuisée. Je voulais dormir et me réveiller dans une autre vie, je ne voulais plus avoir mal.

* * *

**Voilà un autre chapitre qui se termine. **

**(*) clin d'œil à ma culture québécoise et je sais que je fais des envieuses…lol…**

**(**) Merci à Lenerol d'avoir mis cette phrase dans sa review, avec son accord, je m'en suis servie...**

**Merci de me lire **

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	12. CHAPITRE 12 : SE FUIR

**Bonjour à toutes !!**

**Voilà, le chapitre 12, je sais ça fait longtemps que vous l'attendez. Ça me fait plaisir de vous le poster.**

**Je suis un peu fatiguée et je crois que c'en est trop pour moi de faire 2 fics en même temps. Ne vous surprenez donc pas si les publications s'espacent pour mes deux fics.**

**Je vous l'ai dit précédemment, j'ai fait mon plan ****d'écriture et cette fic aura 20 chapitres et peut-être quelques bonus, mais pas plus. C'est une bonne histoire avec de bonnes idées, mais j'ai vraiment de la difficulté à la mener à bien. Peut-être que c'est juste pour ce bout là... les idées pour les prochains chapitres sont plus définies. Je ne peux pas tout mettre dans un seul chapitre.**

**Comme j****'aime bien être précise avec les dates, alors, je vous fais un petit récapitulatif sur les dates des chapitres et des évènements. C'est certain que j'utilise le calendrier 2010, et que nous sommes rendus plus loin que la date d'aujourd'hui.**

**Chapitre 1 :** Première rencontre, _**17 avril.**_

**Chapitre 4 :** Le feu et Edward et Bella qui se revoit aux urgences, _**19 avril.**_

**Chapitre 7 :** Anniversaire de Félix et câlin d'Edward et Bella sous la douche chez Jasper, _**15 mai.**_

**Chapitre 8 :** Sortie de Samuel, discussion Carlisle/Bella, Bella couche avec Jacob, Edward et Tanya qui se chicanent parce que Tanya refuse du plaisir avec la bouche d'Edward. Discussion Esmée/Edward, _**20 mai.**_

**Chapitre 9 :** Bella surprend Sam et Jacob sur le canapé et se rend chez Jasper, _**21 mai.**_

**Chapitre 10 :** Tanya surprend Edward au téléphone et il doit s'expliquer qu'il a coucher avec Bella et qu'il a fait des sutures. Tanya fait sa valise et part chez ses parents, _**21 mai.**_

**Chapitre 11 :** Edward engage Victoria. Edward va voir Bella et elle le met à la porte, _**24 mai.**_

Nous sommes donc au **chapitre 12** et nous sommes le vendredi _**28 mai.**_

**Vous me voyez ravie qu'on trouve facilement du sirop d'érable en France !!!**

**PatiewSnow :** Pour répondre à tes questions, 1) Non, 2) Peut-être, 3) Non. Je sais que ça ne t'avance pas vraiment...mdr...

**Bella67 : **Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer... il te faudra probablement des mouchoirs pour la suite...

**Marion :** Ne t'en fais pas Bella ne fera rien de menaçant pour sa vie.

**Davida :** Les amis trop présents ou encore les parents trop présents peuvent rendre la relation malsaine pour le couple. Jacob et Sam ont juste été pris par le désir fort de se faire du bien. Ils s'aiment sincèrement et ça faisait trop longtemps, mais en même temps, ils en avaient le droit, j'ai deux enfants et à 02h00 du matin, ils dorment alors... C'est pour Bella que c'était plus risqué et ce qui devait arriver arriva...

**Poxy :** Aaahhhh le sirop d'érable... Évidemment Bella vit une chose terrible, espérons que sa descente ne dure pas trop longtemps.

**Petitefilledusud :** merci beaucoup !!

**Merci à Lenerol d'avoir relu ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : SE FUIR**

* * *

**BELLA**

Jasper m'avait consolé du mieux qu'il avait pu. Il n'avait rien dit, juste été là pour moi. Alice était retournée à New York hier et ce soir en ce vendredi, j'étais encore une épave sur le canapé. Jasper venait de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Bella, tu devrais sortir un peu pour te changer les idées.

-Jasper, je n'ai personne pour sortir. Alice est à New York. Angela doit faire un article monstre pour son travail. Elle m'a dit que demain, elle venait me chercher et qu'elle allait me changer les idées. Je soupçonne Alice de l'avoir appelée et de lui avoir donnée une mission.

Il sourit.

-T'as eu la même mission hein ? Demandais-je.

-Oui… désolé, mais Alice s'inquiète pour toi.

-Papa, je peux prendre ma console Wii pour jouer chez Rosalie ? Demanda Lucie en entrant dans la pièce avec son sac à dos.

-Une autre fois ma puce. Quand tu vas aller chez Rose, ce sera l'heure de dormir, répondit-il.

-J'aurais voulu me coucher plus tard, plaida-t-elle.

-Tu verras avec Rose, ça ne me dérange pas, mais pas de jeux vidéo qui vont te stimuler avant de dormir.

-D'accord…

Lucie retourna vers sa chambre.

-Alors ? Insista Jasper.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Viens avec moi, je te ramènerai.

-Vaudrait mieux que je ne vois pas Edward.

-Il ne sera pas là. Il a engagé du personnel et il reste chez lui ce soir. Si ça ne va pas, je serai là. Ça te ferait du bien Bella.

-Mouais… tu as peut-être raison, soufflais-je vaincue.

-Va te préparer, je t'emmène.

J'étais donc assise sur un banc au bar et je prenais mon verre tranquillement. Ça faisait du bien, la musique meublait toutes mes pensées et l'envie de danser, de me dégourdir, de reprendre contact avec mon corps et la vie se faisait sentir.

Jasper me surveillait du coin de l'œil et je sentais que Emmet, le grand brun faisait la même chose. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la piste de danse.

Je dansai depuis longtemps, lorsque je sentis deux grandes mains se poser sur ma taille, dans mon dos. J'avais le cœur qui battait fort dans ma poitrine, je ne voulais pas que ce soit Edward, je n'aurais pas la force de le repousser, pas ce soir. J'aurais eu envie qu'il soit là, mais je savais que c'était mieux si je ne le voyais pas et si on en restait là. Je tournai la tête pour voir le propriétaire de ces mains.

Un mec, grand, costaud, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus qui me souriait. Il me fit tourner pour être face à lui et je passai mes mains autour de son cou en répondant à son sourire. Il me rapprocha de lui. Il dansait bien et il gardait une distance respectueuse entre nos corps. Je me laissai guider par lui et au fil des danses, il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, voire même suggestif quant à ses réelles intentions.

Je me laissai faire, ça faisait du bien de voir qu'un homme puisse me regarder et me faire sentir belle, Femme. C'était ce qu'il m'était arrivée le mois dernier, dans cette même boîte et je n'avais aucune intention de stopper les gestes de mon partenaire de danse pour la soirée, je me sentais revivre un peu. Lorsque la musique changea pour une plus douce, annonçant la fin de la soirée_,_ il se dégagea et me recula un peu de lui. Il me sourit. Je répondis à son sourire et je me sentis gênée. Il me regardait des pieds à la tête. Il approcha son visage de mon oreille.

-Chez toi ou chez moi ? Demanda-t-il.

Je frissonnai au timbre de sa voix rauque qui trahissait son désir. Je ne voulais pas me poser trop de questions, je voulais me laisser aller.

-Chez toi, répondis-je.

Il passa sa main dans le creux de mes reins et m'intima le pas pour nous diriger vers la sortie. Arrivés près de la porte, je fus arrêtée par une main sur mon bras.

-Bella…

Je regardai le gars qui m'emmenait chez lui et lui fit signe de m'attendre.

-Jasper… désolée, ne m'attends pas d'accord ?

-T'es sûre que c'est ok ? Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait malheur.

-T'en fais pas, ça va aller.

-Appelle-moi si t'as besoin.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Le mec m'attendait, installé nonchalamment contre la portière d'une voiture. On se sourit et il me tendit la main, m'invitant à monter dans sa voiture. _(N/B; c'est un peu dangereux et si c'était un malade ?)_

-Bella c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en démarrant.

-C'est ça, dis-je timidement.

-Je m'appelle Mark, j'ai l'habitude avec les filles d'un soir, on va bien s'amuser, ne soit pas gênée.

Je hochai la tête.

-J'ai quelques exigences.

-Lesquelles, demandais-je en le regardant.

-Pas de sentiments, pas d'infos personnelles, pas de tabou, juste du plaisir, du désir, de la passion, plusieurs orgasmes, toujours un préservatif et jamais on ne se reverra. Si tu veux vivre de nouvelles expériences, c'est ce soir qu'il faut demander.

Il avait défilé ses exigences en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne fis qu'hocher la tête tellement j'étais excitée par sa voix et ses paroles. Il gara sa voiture quelques rues plus loin et me prit la main pour me guider dans son appartement.

J'avais une vue imprenable sur ses fesses et je ne pus qu'apprécier le galbe de ces dernières. Il me fit entrer et me conduisit à la cuisine. Il nous servit un verre et aucun de nous ne parla.

Il finit par s'approcher de moi et il prit ma main gauche et joua avec mon alliance.

-Tu sais, je peux te ramener, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de questions et je voyais qu'il se retenait de les poser, pour ne pas briser ses règles.

-Non…

-Tu veux rester ? Je ne suis pas un salaud, juste un mec qui aime prendre son pied et ne pas s'attacher, je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes.

Il laissa ma main et retourna à son verre. Il me laissait le choix et le temps de revenir sur ma décision. Je voyais qu'il n'était pas un mec sans valeur. Il voulait juste terminer sa nuit avec une fille sans avoir de problème.

-Je veux rester, dis-je en faisant passer mon chandail par dessus ma tête.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma poitrine et il s'avança lentement vers moi. Il enleva son chandail et son jeans lorsqu'il fut près de mon corps. Il descendit mon jeans et rapidement il caressa mes fesses pour me rapprocher de lui. Son érection rencontra mon ventre et je lui souris.

J'étais encore capable de provoquer du désir chez un homme. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon dos et il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, avant de venir prendre mon visage en coupe pour m'embrasser. D'abord doucement puis plus passionnément, mais je sentais qu'il se retenait. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas me faire peur. Comme si j'étais une jeune à sa première fois.

Je brisai le baiser et il me lâcha comme s'il venait de se brûler. Mon soutien-gorge, coincé entre nos deux corps, tomba sur le sol.

-Je suis désolé, tu veux rentrer ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non… c'est juste… je ne suis pas une jeune pucelle et tu n'as pas besoin de retenir tes envies. Je t'ai suivi en tout connaissance de cause et je suis consentante, alors fais moi vivre tout ce que tu m'as énuméré dans la voiture, fais-moi oublier pourquoi j'ai ça au doigt.

-D'accord, mais… je vais te la remettre avant que tu rentres, dit-il en enlevant mon alliance doucement. Encore une fois je sentais qu'il me laissait le temps d'y repenser et de changer d'idée.

-Aucune importance… elle me pèse de plus en plus chaque jour… j'aurais dû l'enlever y'a une semaine.

Il la déposa sur le comptoir et ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur moi. Je sentis mes tétons se durcirent et il sourit en baissant les yeux sur eux.

Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Je me laissai guider, il joua de mon corps comme jamais on en avait joué. Je ressentis du plaisir et des orgasmes monstres, tous meilleurs les uns après les autres. Ce mec était une machine à sexe. Ça avait été doux, dur, fort, pervers, nouveau, mais toujours fait de façon respectueuse. Il s'était préoccupé de mon plaisir avant le sien et je le remerciai d'avoir compris que j'avais besoin d'oublier la douleur et faire place au plaisir le temps d'une nuit.

Il m'entraîna sous la douche après plusieurs heures de sexe et il me lava doucement en me câlinant. Vers 08h00 du matin, après m'avoir séchée, il m'aida à remettre mes vêtements et il me remit mon alliance en me soufflant un merci.

-Pour toi, je ferai une exception, peut-être qu'on se reverra…

-Merci Mark.

Il m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et je sortis de l'appartement sans même me retourner et je descendis prendre le taxi qu'il m'avait appelé. Une nouvelle Bella venait de sortir de cet appartement. Une Bella épuisée de sexe, certes, mais une Bella plus vivante.

Sans faire de bruit, je me glissai sous les draps et m'endormis presque aussitôt. Mon portable me réveilla et à la musique je savais qui c'était.

-Alice… je dors… marmonnais-je.

_-C'était bien au moins ? T'as eu combien d'orgasmes ?_

-T'es extralucide ou quoi ? Comment tu sais que j'ai eu des orgasmes cette nuit ?

_-Jasper... Il ne t'a pas vendue, j'ai deviné, il n'a fait que confirmer et m'a dit que tu étais partie avec un mec. Alors combien ?_

-Euh… je ne sais plus 5… non 6...

_-Oh mon dieu !!! Il était canon ? Son nom ?_

-Canon oui ! Yeux bleus, cheveux noirs, un super canon qui a tout ce qu'il faut où il le faut, qui sait très bien comment s'en servir et il s'appelait Mark.

_-Tu vas le revoir ?_

-Ce n'est pas prévu. Probablement pas !

_-Il baise mieux qu'Edward ?_

-Alice…

_-J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?_

-Oui, tu as le droit…

_-Alors ?_

-C'était bien, au top de toutes les baises que j'ai eues avec des coups d'un soir, mais je n'ai pas ressenti les papillons et les chocs électriques comme ceux que je ressens avec Edward.

_-Je suis désolée Bella. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander la comparaison._

-J'avais tellement envie de me laisser aller dans ses bras quand il est venu lundi dernier. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je dois le laisser à sa vie.

_-Je sais Bella, il n'est pas libre, vous vous feriez encore plus de mal en entretenant une relation sans avenir. Je suis heureuse que tu sois sortie hier soir, ça t'a fait du bien. Ta voix sonne mieux._

-Oui… merci Alice, Jasper est un ange.

_-Je sais, c'est l'homme idéal. Tu vas avec Angela ce soir ?_

-Oui, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est triste que tu sois encore à New York.

_-Je sais, mais c'est bientôt le défilé. Je vais être plus présente quand ce sera terminé._

-Ok, je comprends Alice. On se rappelle.

Je me recouchai, j'étais encore fatiguée et courbaturée de ma séance sexe. Je ferai un effort pour me lever plus tard, Angela venait me chercher et je devais aller dîner avec elle, Ben viendrait nous rejoindre après au New Moon.

On avait fait un bon dîner, bien arrosé, dans un restaurant près du New Moon, où nous étions maintenant à boire et à danser. J'avais un peu abusé de l'alcool et je fus heureuse de me retrouver dans les bras de Ben pour danser jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. C'était comme au lycée. Avec Ben nous n'avions rien perdu de notre complicité. Angela discutait avec des amies à elle du journal et ne s'offusquait pas que je lui prenne son mec pour la soirée.

À la fin de la soirée, j'étais épuisée, mais j'étais aussi bourrée. Avec Ben, nous avions vidé une bouteille de Tequila. J'attendais Jasper, assise sur le tabouret. J'avais la nausée, la tête qui me tournait et j'avais juste envie de dormir. Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi et me tendit un verre d'eau.

-Prends-le ça te fera du bien.

-Merci, dis-je en levant les yeux vers la voix.

-Je suis Victoria. Si j'ai bien compris, toi c'est Bella ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Jasper est inquiet de te voir dans cet état, mais je lui ai dit que tu en avais besoin. S'il te saoule avec ses recommandations, fais-moi signe, je prendrai ta défense.

-Merci.

Je la regardai sortir du bar. Je pris mon verre d'eau en de petites gorgées, attendant que la nausée me quitte. Jasper s'approcha doucement de moi et me tendit la main. Il ne souriait pas, son visage n'était pas fâché, j'aurais plutôt dit qu'il avait l'air triste.

-Je suis désolée Jasper de t'infliger tout ça, dis-je lorsque nous montâmes dans sa voiture.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, même si je suis inquiet pour toi, je ne te juge pas. Je n'étais pas mieux quand ma Maria est décédée, j'étais encore pire. Je croyais que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Un jour, j'ai décidé de m'en sortir. Ma fille avait besoin de moi et je ne pouvais pas la laisser à elle-même.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas argumenter et avoir une discussion de la sorte et surtout pas dans mon état. Je voulais que la douleur s'en aille et l'alcool faisait très bien le travail. Je me couchais en arrivant et je sombrais rapidement.

Une nausée me secoua et me tira du lit. Je courus à la salle de bain pour vider le contenu de mon estomac dans la cuvette et je me laissai tomber sur le carrelage froid. La quantité de boisson que j'avais ingurgitée la veille devait être responsable de mon état. Je me brossai les dents et me passai une serviette humide sur le visage, lorsque Jasper frappa à la porte.

-Ça va Bella ?

-Oui, ça va, dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Y'a quelqu'un pour toi en haut.

-C'est qui ?

-Sam.

Je montai difficilement les escaliers et je me retrouvai dans la cuisine où Sam m'attendait. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, est-ce que je devais continuer notre relation amicale comme elle l'avait toujours été ou bien, je l'envoyais balader comme je l'avais fait avec Jacob, parce que lui aussi m'avait trahi ?

-Oh Bella... souffla-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sam ?

-Bella, je ne te veux pas de mal, enfin, nous n'avons jamais voulu te faire de mal. Jacob ne sait pas que je suis venu te parler, il voulait que tu prennes le temps de digérer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sam ?

Jasper fit un pas pour sortir de la cuisine, mais je le retins par le bras.

-Reste, dis-je en le suppliant des yeux.

Il hocha la tête, s'installa à la table et nous servis un café à tous les trois. Mais je restai debout devant Sam qui ne s'assit pas lui non plus.

-Écoute Bella... je ne te dirai jamais assez combien je suis désolé. C'est une situation difficile pour tout le monde. Jacob et moi savons que tu te sens trahie et je me sentirais exactement comme ça si j'étais à ta place.

-Où tu veux en venir Sam ? Demandais-je.

-Tu manques aux garçons. Félix fait des crises de colère, Jacob doit voir le Dr Karev pour voir s'il doit augmenter sa médication. Samuel s'est renfermé sur lui-même, ne parle que lorsqu'on lui pose une question, il ne veut pas aller à ses traitements et Noah est accroché à Jacob du matin au soir et du soir au matin en pleurant continuellement, murmurant maman. Bella, on est paumé sans toi.

-Paumé sans moi ? Tu me fais marcher Sam Uley ? M'écriais-je.

-Non, Bella... c'est toi qui fais ramer toute cette famille. Les garçons sont perdus, Jacob ne sait plus quoi faire, il est perdu et tu... tu nous manques à tous. Ce n'est plus pareil sans toi. Je sais que ça fait bizarre, mais on était une famille à nous six et là il manque l'élément le plus important. On est perdu sans toi.

-Jacob voulait des enfants, il en voulait tellement qu'il m'a fait croire que j'étais la femme de sa vie, alors qu'il en aimait un autre. S'il avait pu les avoir avec toi, jamais il ne m'aurait épousée. Il m'a menti depuis le début.

Sam baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolée Sam, mais j'ai encore besoin de temps. Je suis perdue moi aussi. Je ne veux pas que mes fils me voient dans cet état. Je ne serai pas capable de m'occuper d'eux, vaut mieux que vous vous débrouillez, Jacob et toi, pour quelques temps.

-Bella...

Je secouai la tête négativement en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

-Sam... Embrasse-les pour moi d'accord ? Dis-leur que je les aime plus que tout, que je vais revenir bientôt... que je ne les ai pas oublié... que maman... que...

Je mis mes mains dans mon visage et j'éclatai en sanglot. Mes enfants me réclamaient, et je n'étais pas capable de répondre à leur appel. Mon Félix qui avait recommencé à faire des colères, mon Samuel qui devenait muet, se renfermait et mon Noah qui cherchait mes bras dans ceux de son père. J'étais une mauvaise mère, j'avais laissé mes enfants alors qu'ils avaient besoin de moi.

Deux bras costauds m'enlacèrent et je m'accrochai au vêtement recouvrant le corps de l'amant de mon mari, pour y nicher mon visage et pleurer. Je l'entendais renifler et je le sentais trembler, il pleurait, lui aussi, il avait mal. Toutes les personnes impliquées dans cette histoire avaient mal. J'en voulais à la terre entière, j'en voulais à Jacob de m'avoir menti, j'en voulais à Sam d'avoir accepté cette relation sans rechigner, j'en voulais à Edward d'être parti quand je lui avais demandé, j'en voulais à Mark de m'avoir fait jouir la nuit dernière, parce que j'aurais voulu que ce soit un autre que lui.

J'aurais voulu trouver la force de reprendre ma vie en main, d'aller m'occuper de mes enfants, mais j'étais épuisée.

**EDWARD**

Une semaine qu'elle m'avait mis à la porte. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait plus, qu'elle ne voulait plus m'avoir près d'elle. J'aurais voulu faire plus. La consoler, la prendre dans mes bras, être là pour elle. J'avais tellement eu mal quand j'avais vu dans quel état elle était. Complètement perdue, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et elle avait l'air d'avoir maigri.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire que Tanya était partie et qu'elle savait pour elle et moi. Le mal était déjà fait, j'aurais dû lui dire, peut-être, ne m'aurait-elle pas repoussé.

J'avais demandé des nouvelles à mon père et à Jasper. Elle n'était pas retournée voir ses enfants. Elle passait encore ses journées, vautrée sur le canapé, mangeait peu et pleurait encore beaucoup. Jasper ne savait plus quoi faire pour la faire sortir de sa peine, Alice étant retournée à New York. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle, je comprenais qu'elle voulait me sortir de sa vie. Je regrettais d'être parti comme elle me l'avait demandé. J'aurais dû la serrer plus longtemps dans mes bras, j'avais eu l'impression quelques instants qu'elle y était bien.

Tanya ne m'avait pas donné signe de vie non plus, ne parlant que très peu aux filles, s'informant de ce qui se passait pour elles à l'école. Moi, j'avais droit à bonjour et bonsoir. Elle ne voulait pas discuter et encore moins écouter ce que j'avais à dire.

J'avais tout perdu, ma femme, ma Bella et j'allais perdre mes filles et ma famille lorsque tous sauraient ce que j'avais fait à ma femme.

La seule chose qui me faisait tenir, c'était le rendez-vous que j'avais eu avec le chef de chirurgie mercredi après-midi. J'avais besoin de faire quelques mois de formation, afin de me remettre dans le bain pour pouvoir être autonome. J'allais effectuer des études de cas et des investigations avec les médecins. Je devrais être apte à poser les bons diagnostics et prescrire les bons examens pour soigner le patient. Quand tout ça serait fait, j'effectuerai plusieurs chirurgies avec le chirurgien pédiatrique pour me refaire la main. Il était également prévu que j'assure des tours de garde aux urgences pour me permettre de voir si j'avais encore les bons réflexes et reprendre l'habitude de travailler sous pression. J'allais avoir énormément de travail à accomplir pour retourner pratiquer, mais je savais que ça en valait la peine. C'était ce que je voulais depuis que j'étais tout petit et j'allais tout faire pour que mon rêve soit à nouveau réalité.

Depuis mon entretien, j'étais plongé dans mes livres et je revoyais toutes les notions importantes. Je ne dormais plus, je ne faisais que ça, je voulais être prêt. Je ne voulais pas honteusement avoir oublié toutes les bases et me faire traiter en débutant. J'avais besoin de rafraîchir mes connaissances_._ Ça faisait, certes, huit ans que je n'avais pas pratiqué, mais je voulais redevenir aussi fonctionnel et performant qu'il y a huit ans.

En plus, ça me permettait de ne pas trop penser à ce que je voulais vraiment dans ma vie intime. Ramener Tanya à la maison ou me battre pour que Bella me fasse une place dans sa vie. Je me concentrais sur mon retour à la médecine et je comblais l'absence de Tanya. Les filles commençaient à demander leur mère et à s'ennuyer beaucoup d'elle.

Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour combler l'absence mais leur maman manquait à mes filles je m'en rendais bien compte.

Au bar, Victoria avait pris les choses en main et j'en étais soulagé. Cette fille savait où elle allait et avait l'expérience qu'il me fallait pour pouvoir réduire mes heures de travail au bar. Elle avait engagé trois nouvelles serveuses et les avaient formées tous les jours de cette semaine.

Elle était fière des nouvelles recrues, qui assumaient le service aux tables, ce qui permettait à Jasper et Emmet de pouvoir se tenir derrière le bar, sans courir toute la soirée. Les clients étaient on ne pouvait plus satisfaits puisque le service était plus rapide et mon chiffre d'affaire avait augmenté par le fait même. Donc, je n'avais plus à me soucier d'être capable de payer tout mon personnel convenablement.

J'avais appelé Jasper hier soir pour lui demander si tout se passait bien au bar et avec Bella. Il m'avait dit que Victoria était la reine en gérance de boîte de nuit et qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu amener Bella avec lui pour qu'elle se change les idées. J'allais lui proposer d'aller les aider, en laissant les filles chez mes parents, mais à l'annonce de la sortie de Bella, je m'étais abstenu. Je voulais lui laisser l'espace qu'elle m'avait demandé, même si je croyais que j'aurais pu l'aider à se remettre plus facilement.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon d'esthétique de Tanya, en ce dimanche matin. Une de ses employées, m'avait contacté pour que j'aille m'occuper de la comptabilité. Tanya leur avait laissé un message afin de me joindre pour que je m'occupe des recettes de la semaine et pour passer la commande avec les fournisseurs à l'aide de la liste fournie par les employées. Tanya n'avait même pas pris la peine de m'aviser.

-Les filles, vous êtes gentilles, j'en ai pour quelques minutes, dis-je à mes enfants installées à l'arrière de ma voiture.

-D'accord papa, répondirent-elles.

J'entrai dans le salon et je pris ce qui était sur le bureau de Tanya, où sur une note était inscrit: _"Papiers pour comptabilité, ainsi que la commande à faire, Merci Edward !"_

Je retournais à ma voiture.

-On va au parc les filles ?

-OH OUI !!!

Il était encore tôt et on pourrait prendre un hot-dog et une frite au petit restaurant près du parc, pour le déjeuner. Le soleil était là, chose assez rare à Seattle, et je voulais en faire profiter mes filles.

Je me dirigeai vers le centre de la ville et je me garai dans le stationnement devant le parc. Les filles sautèrent de la voiture pour s'élancer vers les balançoires. Carlie aida Emma à sortir et je me dirigeai tranquillement vers elles.

-Papa, papa, regarde c'est Félix le garçon de Bella, dit Lily-Rose en sautillant.

_Bella ? Bella est ici ?_

-Bonjour Félix tu vas bien ? Demandais-je lorsque je fus arrivé devant lui et ma fille.

-Oui, je vais bien. Avec mon père et mes frères, on voulait se balancer et chez Sam il n'y en a pas.

-Vous avez eu une bonne idée, dis-je doucement.

Il avait l'air triste, ce petit garçon qui habituellement était surexcité, était sans réaction. Je vis Jacob avancer vers nous, le petit Noah callé sur sa hanche qui s'accrochait à son cou.

-Salut Edward, vous habitez dans le coin ? Demanda Jacob.

-Salut Jacob, non, en fait j'avais une course à faire et avec les filles on s'est arrêté ici.

Il avait l'air détruit. J'avais eu envie de lui foutre mon poing sur la gueule quand j'avais appris ce qu'il avait fait subir à Bella, mais là en le voyant aussi malheureux, j'avais juste envie de lui donner un peu courage.

On prit place sur le banc et on regarda les enfants s'amuser dans les jeux. Tous les enfants, sauf le petit Noah, qui n'avait pas lâché une seconde le cou de son père, pas même lorsque Emma lui avait demandé de venir avec elle sur le toboggan.

-Maman... maman... entendis-je murmurer.

-Elle va revenir bientôt mon trésor maman, souffla Jacob en lui tapotant le dos.

J'hésitai avant de faire la conversation avec lui, mais il devait bien se douter que j'étais au courant par Jasper et mon père.

-Ils ne l'ont pas revue ? Demandais-je.

-Félix, mon grand, viens ici ? dit Jacob.

Félix arriva nonchalant devant son père.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux bien emmener Noah jouer dans le bac à sable ?

- Pourquoi, tu ne demandes pas à Samuel, c'est pas obligé que ce soit toujours moi ! Se fâcha Félix.

-Lily, tu veux bien aider Félix à surveiller Noah, ma grande ? Demandais-je à ma fille qui avait suivi Félix lorsque Jacob l'avait appelé.

-Oui. Noah, viens, on va faire un gros château ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Noah leva les yeux vers elle. Lily lui tendit les bras.

-Viens Noah, dit-elle, mais Noah ne bougea pas.

Carlie arriva demandant pourquoi Lily ne venait pas jouer. Elle tendit à son tour les bras à Noah.

-Je vais te prendre dans mes bras, viens, lui dit-elle.

Le petit garçon attrapa la main de Carlie et elle se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'accrocha à son cou et elle l'amena avec les autres au bac à sable, me laissant seul avec Jacob. Carlie s'assit dans le sable avec Noah sur ses genoux et ils firent des châteaux ensemble tous les deux tandis que les autres jouaient dans les modules.

Jacob mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et son visage dans ses mains. Il inspira fortement avant de prendre la parole.

-J'imagine que ton père t'a raconté pourquoi Bella est partie ?

-Oui, dis-je simplement.

-Non, ils ne l'ont pas revue. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne veut plus les voir.

-Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

-Elle refuse de me parler, c'est Alice qui me donne des nouvelles. C'est même elle qui a prit en charge les choix concernant la construction de la maison. Bella ne veut même pas y habiter quand elle sera prête. Pourtant c'est la maison de ses rêves, je lui avais promis.

-Elle est blessée. Tu as essayé de te mettre à sa place ? Demandais-je un peu trop sèchement.

-Bien sûr que je sais qu'elle est blessée ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser. J'étais tellement perdu, d'un côté il y avait Sam qui me faisait des papillons dans le ventre et de l'autre, il y avait ma Bella, ma meilleure amie, ma stabilité, ma famille, la mère de mes enfants.

Il avait mal lui aussi, il avait les traits tirés, il avait de la peine lui aussi. Je pouvais comprendre comment il se sentait. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Tanya et c'est ce que j'avais fait en couchant avec Bella. Elle était partie comme Bella et elle n'avait pas vu ses enfants comme Bella. Ma trahison était moins grosse que la sienne, mais elle avait donné le même résultat.

-Avec Sam, vous avez besoin d'aide avec les enfants ? Demandais-je pour changer un peu la conversation.

-On fait avec, mais Noah, ne me laisse pas une minute à moi. Il est accroché à mon cou jour et nuit et murmure ou pleure _"maman"_ sans arrêt. Je ne peux même pas le laisser à la garderie, il pleure sans arrêt. Sam s'occupe des grands, mais ce n'est pas sans difficulté, Bella leur manque. Félix fait des crises, on pense même devoir augmenter la dose de son Ritalin, je vois le pédiatre avec lui demain. C'est la dernière option, je ne veux pas avoir à faire ça. Le Ritalin est pour son TDA/H pas pour gérer les crises qu'il a parce que sa mère a besoin de temps.

-J'imagine que le pédiatre va t'aider à prendre la bonne décision.

-J'y compte bien. En plus, il y a Samuel qui s'est renfermé sur lui-même, il ne veut plus continuer ses traitements si Bella ne revient pas, il a besoin d'elle.

-Ils réagissent, c'est normal.

-Ça me tue, de les voir comme ça. Encore plus parce que je suis responsable de leur chagrin et que je ne peux pas leur dire tant que je n'aurai pas discuter avec Bella. Je ne peux rien annoncer à mes enfants si Bella n'est pas d'accord avec ça.

-Je peux comprendre… Tanya est partie depuis une semaine, les filles commencent à la réclamer. Ma mère vient souvent m'aider, mais je pense que Carlie doute que sa mère soit partie aussi longtemps chez ses parents juste pour se reposer.

-Partie ?! Dit-il en tournant sa tête vers moi.

_Bravo Edward ! Dis-lui que tu as baisé Bella ! Il se sentirait moins coupable !_

-Elle a fait sa valise vendredi dernier, j'ai eu une aventure et elle l'a su. En fait, elle m'a entendu en parler au téléphone. Elle a claqué la porte, ça fait 10 jours.

-On fait une belle paire ! S'exclama Jacob.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais senti obligé de lui dire que Tanya était partie. J'imagine que c'était pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir briser la mère de ses enfants en commettant un adultère.

-Mouais… mais toi tu as Sam…

-Oui j'ai Sam, mais je viens juste de me disputer avec lui.

-C'est trop pour lui ?

-Non. Bella lui manque autant qu'à nous et il a énormément de peine lui aussi de lui avoir fait mal. Il a mal de voir les garçons dans cet état. Il est allé la voir ce matin.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demandais-je me rappelant comment je m'étais fait mettre à la porte il y a quelques jours.

-Bien j'imagine. Je lui avais dit de la laisser tranquille et il ne l'a pas fait. Je me suis fâché après lui et je lui ai dit que c'était ma femme pas la sienne et… En fait, j'ai été nul de lui parler comme ça, il a voulu bien faire.

-Ouch !!!

-Comme tu dis ! Il en a assez enduré sans rien dire durant toutes ces années, je n'ai pas été correct avec lui.

-En effet. Vous êtes un peu débordés et fatigués, ça va s'arranger.

-Je sais, mais, je n'aurais pas dû lui crier dessus, il a cru bien faire. Et, Bella et lui ont une belle relation, il aurait pu réussir à la ramener.

Ça me faisait bizarre de discuter avec Jacob de la vie de Bella. Je me demandais ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que c'était avec Bella que j'avais trompé Tanya.

-Tu vas la revoir ? Demanda-t-il en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Qui ça ?

-Ton aventure.

-Ce n'est pas dans ses plans et je ne sais même pas si ça pourrait être dans les miens.

-C'est une fille au fait ? Demanda Jacob en souriant.

-Oui… mais elle est plus que ça. C'est une femme incroyablement belle, désirable, forte… Je pourrais même en être amoureux, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas envisageable pour elle de se revoir. Elle est mariée et perdue, ce n'est pas facile pour elle en ce moment.

-Son mari le sait ?

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Edward, tu l'aimes encore ta femme ?

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que je l'apprécie, que je suis bien en sa présence, mais qu'au fond, je n'ai jamais été fou amoureux d'elle. Par contre, jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir eu mes enfants avec elle. C'est une bonne mère pour mes filles.

-Wow, nos vies ne sont pas tellement différentes l'une de l'autre, juste que moi ça fait 6 ans que ça dure, dit-il le regard perdu dans le vide.

_À quelques détails près ! _

Le petit Noah se mit à pleurer et Jacob se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il pleurait fort et disait _"maman" _à travers ses sanglots. Mon cœur se tordit quand je vis le visage du petit garçon sur l'épaule de son père. Ce petit bonhomme était épuisé de chagrin, les cernes lui mangeaient les yeux et son petit visage était maculé de larmes

Jacob était sur le point de craquer. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour le réconforter un peu. Il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux.

Il consolait son fils du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ça me faisait de la peine à moi aussi de voir cet enfant, l'enfant de ma Bella, pleurer autant et réclamer sa maman avec désespoir.

Je me levai pour aller rejoindre les autres dans le bac à sable et Carlie m'expliqua pourquoi Noah s'était mis à pleurer.

-Félix et Samuel se sont disputés sur la raison de l'absence de leur maman et Noah s'est mis à pleurer en appelant sa maman.

-Elle est partie parce qu'elle ne nous aime plus et parce que je dérange toujours, que Samuel demande trop de soin et que Noah ne lui laisse jamais de temps pour elle, dit Félix froidement.

-Tu sais Félix, je ne crois pas que ta maman soit partie parce que vous êtes trop de travail pour elle.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Une maman aime ses enfants, peu importe ce qui arrive. Je suis certain que ta maman vous aime encore et qu'elle a de la peine elle aussi d'être séparée de vous.

-Pourquoi elle ne nous appelle pas, dit Samuel faiblement.

Ces enfants avaient perdu leurs repères et ne savaient plus à quoi s'accrocher, mis à part Jacob, qui était complètement dépassé par les évènements. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, Jacob le fit à ma place.

-Elle est partie avec Alice pour l'aider dans son travail. Elle va nous appeler quand elle va revenir.

-Quand elle va revenir ? Ça fait des jours qu'elle est partie ! Je ne te crois plus ! S'écria Félix en courant vers la sortie du parc.

Jacob ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était partagé entre partir à sa suite pour essayer de le raisonner ou le laisser se calmer_._ Il regarda le petit Noah dans ses bras et soupira.

-Jacob, tu devrais le suivre, il a besoin d'être rassuré, dis-je doucement.

Il me regarda, mais ne fit aucun mouvement.

Je m'approchai de lui et je pris Noah, plutôt j'arrachai Noah des bras de Jacob. Il se mit à hurler et à crier après sa mère et après son père en se débattant pour ne pas rester dans mes bras.

-C'est Bella qui fait ça d'habitude, le rassurer. Je fais ça comment moi ?

-Ça va aller Jacob, tu vas y arriver. Je vais les emmener au resto, celui au coin de la rue, quand Noah sera calmé, dis-je à travers les pleurs de Noah.

Il hocha la tête et partit en courant dans la direction que son fils venait de prendre.

Carlie se dirigea vers Samuel qui s'était mis à pleurer en voyant sa famille s'éclater encore plus. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit que tout allait s'arranger. Noah commençait à manquer d'air tellement il pleurait avec émotion. Il toussait et il avait des hauts le cœur, il allait finir par vomir.

-Noah, regarde moi. Il faut que tu te calmes, mon chéri. Ton papa, il va revenir. Il va juste chercher Félix, dis-je en l'enlaçant pour qu'il soit plus près de moi.

Il se débattit encore plus quand il vit que je l'encerclais de mes bras. J'avais eu plusieurs petits patients qui se mettaient dans cet état quand leurs parents devaient les laisser, soit pour le travail, soit pour ne pas s'effondrer de fatigue de s'occuper de leur enfant malade.

En levant les yeux, je vis que Carlie avait réussi à calmer Samuel et qu'ils se balançaient tous les deux. Lily-Rose et Emma jouaient distraitement dans le bac à sable à mes pieds. Je m'assis dans le sable, croisant mes jambes et je plaçai difficilement Noah dans le creux de celles-ci.

Je me remis à penser ce que Bella avait fait avec lui quand nous avions pique-niqué dans la chambre d'hôpital. Je le pris de la même façon et je caressai ses cheveux doucement. Bella n'avait cessé de lui embrasser le sommet de la tête quand elle le tenait contre elle, mais je trouvais que juste lui caresser les cheveux était plus approprié.

Je lui chantai une berceuse, celle que je chantais à mes filles lorsqu'elles avaient de la difficulté à s'endormir. Noah était secoué par les sanglots, mais je sentais qu'il rendait les armes. Il appelait encore Bella, mais plus faiblement. Samuel débarqua de sa balançoire et vint vers moi.

-Il faudrait aller chercher son doudou, dans la voiture, me dit-il en montrant le gros 4 x 4 non loin de nous dans le stationnement.

-Tu crois que tu peux y aller, lui demandais-je.

-Oui.

-Je vais aller avec lui et on revient tout de suite, dit Carlie.

Je souris à ma fille qui prit la main de Samuel dans la sienne. Je suivis leur route jusqu'au stationnement et je les vis prendre le doudou et revenir vers nous. Samuel tendit le doudou à Noah et ce dernier s'y accrocha fermement, murmurant toujours _"maman"._ Quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration s'était régulée et son petit corps était mou. Il s'était endormi.

Emma vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et embrassa ma joue.

-T'as réussi à le consoler, c'est toi le meilleur, dit-elle avant de repartir jouer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Jacob s'asseoir sur un banc avec Félix. Je me levai doucement et déplaçai Noah pour qu'il soit plus confortable, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. Je fis signe à mes filles et à Samuel de me suivre et on se dirigea vers le restaurant. Il était près de 13h00 et tous avaient faim.

Noah dormit près d'une demie heure avant de se réveiller pour demander Bella à nouveau. Je lui expliquai comme Jacob l'avait fait qu'elle était partie avec Alice et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt.

Il regarda Samuel et les filles manger un gros hamburger et il me demanda s'il pouvait en avoir un. Il avait commencé à manger quand Jacob et Félix nous rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard et on passa un bon moment. Noah prit même une place seul à côté de Jacob.

Jacob me remercia et je retournai chez moi avec mes filles. Je nous installai tous les quatre devant un film sous une grosse couverture.

* * *

**Pour les étapes ****qu****'Edward ****doit suivre ****pour retourner pratiquer, je n'ai pas trouvé d'information sur internet pour savoir comment ça se passe. J'y ai été comme je le sentais, alors, je m'excuse d'avance si ce n'est aucunement réaliste.**

**Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous av****ais**** pas ****mis**** d'image pour un de mes chapitres, alors, je vous ai mis un lien sur mon profil d'une photo de MARK. Bella va-t-elle le revoir ? Dites-moi que vous auriez refusé un canon pareil, dans la situation de Bella, je ne vous croirai pas !!! **

**Je compte sur vous pour me laisser tout plein de reviews !!!**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	13. CHAPITRE 13 : SE DÉCHIRER

**Salut les girls !!!**

**ENFIN !!! Je peux poster... Chez moi sous ce merveilleux Québec pluvieux, il est près de 20h00 et je viens de coucher mes garçons. Je voulais poster ce midi, mais il y a eu une panne électrique à mon travail, c'est revenu vers 15h00 et à cette heure, je n'ai plus accès à FF... normal vous me direz....lol... c'est pourquoi mon chapitre n'arrive que ce soir.**

**Tout d'abord, il faut que je vous dise que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam le magnifique Emmanuel Moire...lol... J'ai juste tapé "mec cheveux noirs aux yeux bleus" sur google (mon meilleur ami) et cette photo m'est apparue alors, je trouvais que ça ferait un très beau coup d'un soir ****pour**** Bella. Que vous ****auriez**** moins de mal à lui pardonner son écart vu la beauté de ce mec, mais apparemment, ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté…lol… Je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir son nom, je l'ai appelé Mark en pensant à Marcus, mais comme je n'aime pas particulièrement ce nom, je l'ai modifié. J'aurais peut-être dû le faire et appeler le personnage Emmanuel...lol...**

**Vous avez été plusieurs à me dire qu'Edward aurait été un meilleur passe-temps que Mark, et je suis d'accord avec vous, même si Mark est **_**super full méga canon**_**...lol... Mais je vous rappellerai que c'est le choix de Bella et non le mien...MDR...**

**En espérant que vous ne la jugerez pas à nouveau dans les choix qu'elle fait dans ce chapitre. J'y peux rien, j'aime bien mettre des personnages qui n'ont aucun lien avec Twilight. Souvenez-vous de Charles dans ESPOIR, plusieurs l'ont trouvé "collant"...lol... Mais Mark n'est pas Charles rassurez vous...**

**C. : **Moi non plus, je ne considère pas Bella comme une fille facile, je la vois comme une femme perdue qui a mal et qui cherche un moyen d'oublier sa peine et son mal être, le temps d'une nuit. Peut-être que pour certaine ce n'est pas la bonne solution, mais c'est celle que Bella a choisi. Certes, Edward n'est pas comme Jacob, mais lui aussi est perdue et ne sais plus quoi faire, il n'est plus heureux dans son mariage et voudrait suivre son instinct, les papillons dans son ventre. Et je dois me rallier à ta dernière remarque FAUT ÊTRE DÉRANGÉE, POUR REPOUSSER EDWARD ET REFUSER UNE MINETTE DE SA PART !!!...lol...

**Ilonka : **Plus de maman, plus de femme, les mecs sont paumés...lol... encore quelques chapitres et les femmes reprendront le contrôle. Tanya ne sera pas partie éternellement, quoique ça commence à être long et Bella aura une visite surprise qui ne lui laissera pas le choix de se remettre sur pied... reste à voir qui ce sera.

**PatiewSnow : **Non, ce n'est pas Edward... Mark est certes, un bon coup et elle le reverra... Mark aura une incidence sur Edward c'est certain, mais ce n'est pas LA raison qui fera prendre une décision sur son mariage et Bella. Jacob galère c'est certain, parce qu'il a de la peine en plus. Edward, ses filles parlent à leur mère quelques fois par semaine tandis que les garçons ne parlent pas à leur mère

**Bella67 : **Tu veux un conseil ma belle, va acheter un stock de mouchoir pour les 3 prochains chapitres, tu vas en avoir besoin...lol...Edward ne sait pas s'il doit le dire à Bella qu'il a vu ses garçons et dans quel état ils sont...

**Marion, pounine :** Merci beaucoup !

**Merci à Lenerol de m'apporter son aide pour relire mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : SE DÉCHIRER**

**BELLA**

**Samedi le 5 juin**

Sam était parti et je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre. J'étais encore plus mal, mes enfants avaient besoin de moi mais je ne me sentais pas capable de m'occuper d'eux. Jacob faisait de son mieux et Sam aussi, mais ça ne leurs suffisaient pas. Je passai la semaine à dormir, pleurer et à vomir. J'avais de la difficulté à m'alimenter et Jasper commençait à s'inquiéter. Il croyait que j'avais attrapé un virus, mais je le rassurai en lui disant que ça commençait à s'espacer.

Jeudi et Vendredi j'étais sortie au New Moon toute seule et j'avais revu Mark. Je m'étais dirigée vers lui tel un félin sur sa proie. Il m'avait souri et nous n'avions pas dansé longtemps avant qu'il ne m'emmène chez lui et comme la semaine dernière, on avait baisé toute la nuit.

J'étais contente qu'il ne me pose pas de question et encore plus qu'il me fasse jouir fortement, ça me faisait oublier ma peine et mon mal être pour quelques heures. Le jeudi nous étions seuls tous les deux, mais hier soir, il avait emmené un de ses copains avec nous, Tyler, un mec, grand, musclé avec des abdos parfaitement dessinés, yeux et cheveux noirs, aussi canon que Mark. Il avait également la peau noire et un sexe énorme. Mark m'avait demandé si je voulais vivre une nouvelle expérience, me promettant une nuit encore plus jouissive que la précédente et j'avais accepté. Pourquoi pas ?

Le seul moment où je m'étais sentie mal à l'aise, c'est quand Mark avait pénétré Tyler alors que ce dernier était en moi. Je m'étais figée et Tyler s'était arrêté quand il avait vu mon regard changer. Il m'avait demandé si tout était ok, pensant m'avoir fait mal. Pendant une minute j'eus des images, de Jacob et Sam ensemble, plein mon cerveau, alors j'avais secoué la tête négativement. Ils s'étaient arrêtés et retirés dans la même seconde.

Mark m'expliqua doucement que c'était pour le plaisir, que le sexe anal était aussi satisfaisant, sinon plus que le sexe «_normal»_. Tyler nous avait apporté un verre d'alcool dont j'ignore toujours le nom et que je bus d'une traite. Je leur avais expliqué mon problème, pourquoi j'étais aussi malheureuse et Mark m'avait serré contre lui et m'avait dit de lui faire confiance. Ils m'avaient embrassé tour à tour me disant que j'étais belle, désirable, sexy et qu'ils étaient chanceux de pouvoir passer la nuit avec moi.

Ils avaient repris là où je nous avais arrêté. Tyler s'était tellement bien occupé de moi, m'embrassant tendrement et caressant mon corps voluptueusement que je m'aperçus à peine que Mark était de retour derrière lui pour prendre du plaisir entre hommes.

Ils m'avaient ensuite traînée dans la grande douche de Mark et ils m'avaient fait vivre ma première expérience de sexe anal. J'étais prise entre leur deux corps, les jambes enroulées sur les hanches de Tyler devant moi. J'avais enroulé mes bras autour du cou de Mark, m'accrochant à sa nuque, posant l'arrière de ma tête au creux de son épaule, totalement offerte tant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Mark était derrière moi et je lui en étais reconnaissante, ayant un sexe moins imposant que celui de son ami, j'eus moins peur et j'avais même réussi à m'abandonner dans leurs bras et j'y avais pris du plaisir.

J'étais rentrée chez Jasper repue de plaisir et les muscles fatigués. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'errais dans les bras de mecs que je connaissais à peine, je faisais la fête et je me souciais à peine de ma santé. Malgré tout, il me manquait la plus grosse et la plus importante partie de mon existence, mes enfants.

Ce samedi soir, Jasper était chez Emmett et Rosalie avec Lucie, qui une fois de plus, dormait chez eux parce que Jasper travaillait au bar Cette fillette était plus que compréhensive avec son père. Il faut dire que Jasper s'occupait très bien d'elle et lorsqu'il n'était pas au New Moon, il lui consacrait le reste de son temps. En plus de son travail de psychologue au lycée et de sa fille, il assurait ce deuxième emploi qu'il appréciait, mais ça commençait à le fatiguer. Quant à Emmett, il désirait arrêter à la naissance du bébé, c'est-à-dire dans 3 mois, vers la fin août.

Alice venait d'arriver et elle voulait sortir, aller danser, pour vider son trop plein d'énergie. Nous étions avec Angela dans ma chambre chez Jasper, toutes les trois en sous-vêtements afin de se coiffer et se maquiller avant notre départ pour le New Moon. On dansait en prenant un verre de vin qu'Angela refusa de boire.

-Allez Angela, juste un verre, la supplia Alice.

-Non… Les filles, je… j'ai arrêté ma contraception et je voudrais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour faire un bébé en bonne santé.

-WAOUHH !!! Tu veux faire un bébé ! S'écria Alice.

-Oui. Ça fait longtemps que Ben en veut un. Je voulais que mon travail soit stable avant de pouvoir m'y concentrer. Alors, je crois que je suis prête.

-Je suis certaine que tu feras une bonne maman Angela, dis-je faiblement.

-Je suis désolée Bella. Je sais que tes garçons te manquent.

-Ils me manquent, mais j'ai besoin de temps. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça.

_Quelle mère inconséquente suis-je ? Laisser mes enfants aussi longtemps sans leur donner des nouvelles, pas même un coup téléphone pour leur dire combien je les aime encore?_

-Tes enfants sont avec leur père et avec Sam, ils sont en sécurité. Tu as besoin de temps pour reprendre des forces. On va avoir du plaisir toutes les trois ce soir et bientôt tu vas être d'attaque pour reprendre ton rôle de mère et t'occuper de tes garçons. Je t'interdis de te culpabiliser.

-Merci Alice. Bon, on y va à cette boîte ? Demandais-je avec amusement.

Alice avait raison, j'avais le droit de m'amuser. Mes enfants étaient en sécurité avec Jacob et Sam. Plusieurs verres de vin plus tard, nous étions fin prêtes. Angela _nous_ conduisit jusqu'à la boîte qui était bondée. On avait de la misère à se faire une place pour danser.

J'avais repéré Mark ainsi que Tyler dans le bar mais j'étais restée avec mes amies. Sentant leur regard sur moi, je leur avait fait juste un signe de la Angela nous quitta, Alice et moi, on se déhancha effrontément sur la musique, l'une contre l'autre et tous les mecs présents et en quête de fille nous rejoignirent. Jasper vint nous retrouver rapidement et je vis qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la façon dont on dansait avec les hommes qui tournaient autour de nous. Il posa ses mains sur la taille d'Alice de façon à ce que tous ces mecs comprennent qu'elle était à lui. Je m'approchai d'eux, suivant les signes d'Alice pour me coller contre Jasper, mais, je fus tiré vers l'arrière et mon dos se retrouva collé contre un torse dur et musclé. J'étais certaine que c'était Mark, puisque Tyler était droit devant moi au loin, tenant contre lui une magnifique blonde.

Je me collai encore plus contre Mark, mais je ne reconnus pas son odeur. En fait, je reconnaissais l'odeur, mais je ne me souvenais plus à qui elle appartenait. L'alcool avait affaibli mes facultés. Plus j'y pensais, plus ce mec ne bougeait pas de la même façon que mon amant des derniers jours. Je levai les yeux vers Alice et Jasper, mais ils avaient disparu. Je regardai au loin dans la direction de Tyler, et je vis Mark me fixer, l'air inquiet.

-Il faut qu'on parle Bella, dit la voix dans mon dos.

Je me figeai à la voix. Mais il m'intima un mouvement pour continuer à nous faire danser. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Je baissai les yeux sur mon ventre où se trouvaient les mains de l'homme que je redoutais. C'était bien lui, grande main robuste, la peau foncée et une alliance identique à la mienne sur son annulaire gauche.

-On parle ici, là, maintenant, ça ne peut plus attendre, dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur ma taille.

J'essayai de me sortir de ses bras et je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas le voir, je n'étais pas dans un état pour discuter avec lui. Je n'étais pas prête.

-Laisse-moi Jacob, le suppliais-je.

Une personne se posa devant moi et je levai les yeux pour voir qui s'était.

_Merci mon dieu ! _

Je le suppliai des yeux et il comprit que je ne voulais pas être dans les bras qui me retenaient.

-Elle est avec moi, dit Mark fermement en attrapant mes mains.

-C'est ma femme, dit Jacob en me tirant vers lui.

-Enlève tes mains de sur elle, tu lui fais mal, dit Mark un peu plus fort.

Jacob me lâcha, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Je me réfugiai dans les bras de Mark et j'éclatai en sanglot. Mark m'enlaça de façon protectrice.

-Bella, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Il faut qu'on parle, tu manques aux enfants. S'il te plaît !

Je secouai la tête en mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me parle, je ne voulais pas entendre ses excuses et je ne voulais surtout pas entendre de sa bouche que je manquais à mes enfants.

-Je te conseille de la laisser tranquille, dit Mark.

-Tu ne me diras pas quoi faire et puis t'es qui toi, superman ? Tu voles au secours des femmes en détresse ? Hurla Jacob.

-Je suis le mec qui va te foutre son poing sur la gueule si tu ne la laisses pas tranquille. DÉGAGE !

-Jacob, Jacob… viens… ne reste pas là… dit Alice.

-Tu devrais écouter la dame, ne reste pas là, dit Tyler, qui s'était rapproché.

Une foule de gens nous encerclait, attendant de voir comment tout ça se terminerait. Je levai les yeux pour voir mon amie essayer de résonner Jacob. Elle lui tenait le visage en coupe et lui parlait, mais il ne la regardait pas, il me fixait. Je croyais que je verrais de la colère, mais, je vis qu'il était malheureux, aussi malheureux que moi j'étais malheureuse, aussi malheureux que Sam l'était il y a quelques jours.

-Jacob, elle n'est pas prête donne-lui du temps, JACOB !!!

Il la regarda et elle lui parla plus doucement. Il argumenta mais Alice était la plus forte. Je le vis hocher la tête et quitter le bar. Je m'effondrai, Mark eut juste le temps de me retenir pour ne pas que je tombe par terre.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et me porta dans une pièce où la musique était beaucoup moins forte. Une pièce où régnait une odeur enivrante que je reconnus comme celle d'Edward.

-Pose là ici, dit Jasper.

Alice arriva en vitesse. Mark me posa sur le fauteuil, mais je ne voulais pas laisser sa chemise. Alice essaya de me parler en me disant que c'était fini, mais rien à faire, je m'y accrochais fermement. Mark me fit donc asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Alice, je vais vomir, dis-je à travers mes larmes.

-Jazz, va chercher une bassine, si elle dit ça, ça ne tardera pas, crois-moi.

Mark caressait mes cheveux et embrassait mon front. Il essayait de me calmer.

-Ça va aller Bella, souffla-t-il en appuyant ses paroles d'une caresse.

Jasper entra dans le bureau et me tendit la bassine. Je vidai le contenu de mon estomac dedans et je me remis à pleurer, honteuse de régurgiter devant Jasper et Mark. Alice était habituée à mes expulsions répétitives, j'avais tellement vomi lorsque j'étais enceinte comme si cela avait été au moins une trentaine de filles.

-C'est bondé, je ne peux pas rester, dit Jasper.

-Ça devrait aller Jazz. Merci mon cœur.

Après avoir bu un peu d'eau, je fermai les yeux et me pelotonnai contre le torse de Mark. J'étais épuisée et j'avais de la difficulté à rester parmi eux. Je somnolai écoutant la conversation.

-Je suis Alice, sa meilleure amie.

-Mark.

-Oh mon dieu ! Oh euh… désolée… dit Alice en faisant rire Mark.

-Alice… marmonnais-je. J'aurais voulu gronder, mais ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

-C'était vraiment son mari ? Demanda doucement Mark.

-Oui. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être comme ça. Il est très doux, mais ils ont des problèmes et à moins que Bella veuille discuter pour régler le divorce, rien ne va s'arranger.

-Elle m'a raconté, ce n'est pas une situation facile. Elle est blessée.

-Je sais, elle se sent trahie.

-Elle a des enfants ?

-Oui, trois garçons et ils n'en peuvent plus d'être éloignés d'elle. Mais elle a besoin de temps. Je ne sais plus quoi faire et apparemment Jacob est désespéré.

-On le serait à moins.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et j'eus peur que ce soit à nouveau Jacob. J'ouvris les yeux et je me noyai dans un océan vert.

**EDWARD**

-Ok… j'arrive.

_Et merde !!!_

J'appuyai sur la touche de programmation rapide de mon portable, pour joindre ma mère.

-Maman, c'est Edward, il faut que j'aille au club, le vigile vient de m'appeler et va y'avoir une bagarre, ils ont fait venir la police. Tu peux venir t'occuper des filles ?

_-T'inquièt__e__ pas, je suis là dans 10 minutes. _

Je raccrochai et pris ma douche en vitesse. Je terminais de m'habiller quand ma mère entra dans la maison. Je l'embrassai.

-Merci maman. Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller.

-Je vais dormir avec Emma. On prendra le petit déjeuner ensemble demain matin, ton père finit sa garde à 8h00, il va venir nous rejoindre.

-Merci, t'es un ange maman.

Je me dirigeai vers le bar en pestant contre ces mecs qui étaient en train de foutre le bordel dans mon club. Je passai rapidement devant le vigile et j'arrivai près du bar où Jasper m'attrapa par le bras.

-Edward ?

-C'est déjà fini ? La police est où ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Me demanda-t-il.

-De la bagarre, c'est Éric qui m'a appelé.

-Oh… ça. Tu es venu pour rien, il n'y a pas eu de bagarre, dit Jasper en se grattant la nuque.

Je voyais qu'il était mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Jasper ?

-En fait, c'est Jacob qui est venu faire une scène à Bella.

-QUOI ???

-Il s'est fait rembarrer par un mec et tout le monde a cru à la bagarre, quand le gars lui a dit qu'il lui foutrait son poing sur la gueule s'il ne la laissait pas tranquille.

-Elle est où, elle va bien ?

-Dans ton bureau avec Alice.

-C'était qui ce mec ?

…

-Jasper, c'était qui ce mec ?

-Un client.

_Un client mon cul !_

-Un client ?!

-Je suis désolé Edward, je crois que c'est le mec avec qui Bella couche depuis la semaine dernière.

-QUOI ???? Elle couche avec un mec ! Tu ne t'es pas occupé d'elle ou quoi BORDEL !

-Edward, elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Je ne suis pas son père.

-Justement, elle n'a plus de père. Elle est anéantie, elle est perdue, en mille miettes, Jasper ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'être utilisée par un mec qui n'en a rien à foutre d'elle.

-Je suis désolé, Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que j'y fasse ?

-L'empêcher de se faire baiser par un autre que moi, PUTAIN !

-Edward… J'ai essayé de la retenir, mais elle m'a fait comprendre de ne pas m'en mêler.

J'inspirai longuement.

-Excuse-moi Jasper.

Je le laissai là et partis en courant vers mon bureau, où j'ouvris la porte à la volée. Elle était là, blottit contre _ce_ mec, les doigts accrochés fermement à sa chemise. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et me regarda.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Oui, ça va, souffla-t-elle.

-Le vigile m'a appelé disant qu'il y avait deux mecs qui se bagarraient et que la police s'en venait, m'expliquais-je.

-C'est Jacob, il a fait une scène, mais ça va, il est parti, me dit Alice.

-Alice, je vais vomir, souffla Bella.

Mais Alice n'eut pas le temps de prendre la bassine que _ce_ mec l'avait attrapé et qu'il la tenait sur les cuisses de Bella d'une main et ses cheveux de l'autre. Bella vomit et il lui passa une serviette fraîche sur le visage avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber contre le corps de _ce_ mec en fermant les yeux.

_C'est qui lui ? BORDEL !!!_

-Edward, c'est Mark… un ami, Mark, c'est Edward, un ami et le propriétaire de cette boîte, dit Alice qui avait probablement perçu mon trouble.

_Un client, un ami, et qui d'autre, PUTAIN !!!_

-Enchanté, me dit le mec en tendant la main.

_Dégage, elle est à moi !_

-De même, répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

Bella s'était remis à sangloter tandis qu'Alice sortait avec la bassine pour aller la nettoyer. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement et caressai sa joue. Elle agrippa ma main et la serra fort en pressant sa joue dans ma paume.

-Ça va ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Demandais-je doucement en essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir de mon autre main.

Elle hocha la tête.

-On va avertir tes amies et je te ramène, c'est d'accord ?

-Oui, merci.

C'était là les mêmes mots que je lui avais dit lors de notre première rencontre. Elle se leva doucement en titubant et je la rapprochai de moi et elle grimaça quand je posai ma main sur sa taille.

-T'as mal ? Demandais-je inquiet.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Il l'a serré un peu fort, justifia Mark.

-Jacob ? C'est lui qui t'a fait mal ? Demandais-je perdu que Jacob ait pu s'en prendre à elle.

-Oui, il ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu veux que je regarde ?

-Ramène-moi Edward, s'il te plaît, dit-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

-D'accord…

Je me penchai et passai mon bras sous ses genoux pour la prendre comme une mariée s'apprêtant à franchir le pas de la porte pour sa nuit de noces. En passant devant Mark, elle attrapa sa main et il entrecroisa leurs doigts.

_NE LA TOUCHE PLUS !!!_

-Merci Mark, murmura-t-elle.

-De rien ma belle, dit-il en embrassant sa main.

_C'est MA belle ! Pas touche j'ai dit ! _**_(N/B : on dirait qu'il y en a un qui se réveille, lol)_**

Je sortis avec ma Bella contre moi, qui s'accrocha à mon cou.

-Je la ramène Alice, t'inquiète pas je reste avec elle.

-Merci Edward, dit-elle en nous embrassant sur la joue Bella et moi.

Mark ferma la porte de mon bureau et je lui fis un simple signe de tête avant de sortir par la porte de derrière pour monter dans ma voiture.

J'avais eu peur un instant qu'elle veuille que ce soit lui qui la raccompagne à ma place. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle le préfère à moi. Il était plutôt beau gosse et juste à la façon dont il la tenait et la regardait, c'était certain qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

Je me garai devant la maison de Jasper et je pris Bella dans mes bras, ses chaussures dans ma main, pour l'emmener à la salle de bain. J'enlevai sa robe et je vis une rougeur sur sa hanche droite. Juste assez pour faire mal, mais qui ne resterait pas marquée. Demain on ne verrait plus rien.

Je terminai d'enlever ses sous-vêtements et les miens. Je nous fis entrer sous la douche. J'avais mis l'eau chaude et Bella soupira d'aise quand je fis pencher sa tête vers l'arrière pour mouiller ses cheveux. Je fis mousser son shampoing à la fraise dans ses cheveux longs et je massai son crâne légèrement. Je savonnai son corps chastement et je la rinçai en la serrant contre moi.

Je nous sortis de la douche pour nous enrouler dans une serviette. Je la guidai vers sa chambre et je lui passai un boxer et une camisole. Je remis mon boxer et mon tee-shirt et je me glissai avec elle sous la couette. Elle se calla dans mes bras et elle s'endormit rapidement en serrant mon chandail dans sa main. Nous n'avions pas parlé, j'avais respecté son silence. Je m'étais occupé d'elle précieusement. Restait juste à espérer qu'elle passe une bonne nuit.

J'attrapai mon portable et composai le numéro de mon père.

_-Allo ?_

-Papa, c'est Edward.

-Edward, y'a un problème ?

_-Oui… Non… En fait, maman dort chez moi, j'ai dû me rendre au New Moon pour régler une affaire de bagarre._

-Je sais, ta mère m'a appelé tout à l'heure, je vais chez toi après ma garde.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Je ne serai probablement pas rentré avant tard dans la matinée.

_-Ils ont foutu le bordel à ce point ?_

-Non, le bar, ça va, c'est Bella.

_-Bella ? _

-C'est Jacob qui a fait une scène à Bella au New Moon. Un mec a pris la défense de Bella et le vigile a cru à la bagarre mais il n'y en a pas eu. Alors, j'ai ramené Bella chez Jasper et je vais rester avec elle.

_-Edward… cessez de vous torturer !_

-Elle a besoin de quelqu'un, je ne peux pas la laisser seule. Elle empire papa.

_-D'accord, d'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les filles. Esmée et moi on s'en occupe. _

-Merci papa.

Je regardais Bella dormir. Elle faisait peur à voir. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses joues creusées et elle avait son visage gonflé d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle dormait mais difficilement. Elle avait une ligne qui lui barrait le front comme si elle était en colère ou contrariée. Même son sommeil n'était pas paisible.

J'aimerais tellement faire plus pour elle. J'aimerais tellement être celui qui lui redonnerait le sourire. J'aimerais être plus présent pour elle. Je ne comprenais pas qu'elle se laisse aller dans les bras d'un mec qu'elle connaissait à peine alors qu'elle avait refusé mon aide.

Je comprenais qu'elle puisse avoir mal. Jacob lui avait menti tellement longtemps mais je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état. Elle devait se remettre sur pied pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Félix se sentait de trop, voire responsable. Samuel pensait qu'il lui donnait trop de travail avec ses traitements et Noah était totalement perdu sans elle. Si elle pouvait voir l'état de ses enfants, j'étais certain qu'elle ne se laisserait pas aller de cette façon.

De plus, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jacob avait réagi de cette manière pour s'adresser à elle. Il était blessé, mais il n'avait pas à la forcer à avoir une discussion. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour ça.

Elle bougea un peu et nicha son nez dans mon cou. Je resserrai mes bras autour de son petit corps et je fermai les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil.

J'étais bien, je dormais dans un lit très confortable. Je sentais des petites chatouilles sur mon visage et dans mon cou. Je frissonnai lorsque je sentis un souffle chaud sur mon visage et qu'une merveilleuse pression s'exerça sur mes lèvres.

J'ouvris les yeux croyant mettre fin à un rêve, mais je ne rêvais pas. Bella était assise à califourchon sur mes cuisses et elle embrassait mon visage et mon cou. Je posai une main sur sa nuque quand elle glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, qui s'était laissée caresser avant de l'aspirer et de participer à la douce bataille. De simple effleurement, nous passâmes au quasi engloutissement de la langue de l'autre.

Je pressai le visage de Bella contre le mien et je gémis en même temps qu'elle. Elle remuait les hanches et frottait son sexe contre le mien qui se durcissait à chacun de ses roulements de bassin. Elle brisa le baiser, nous laissant haletant tous les deux et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Fais-moi revivre Edward, fais-moi vibrer.

Je repris ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec force. Aucune demande venant d'elle ne pouvait être plus merveilleuse. Je nous renversai pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle collant mon érection contre son centre, lui arrachant des petites plaintes.

Je promenai mes mains sur son corps soulevant sa camisole pour toucher le satin de sa peau. Elle frissonna. Je parcourus son corps de mes baisers, faisant le chemin de sa mâchoire à sa poitrine et je pris le temps de vénérer les pointes durcies de ses seins. Je léchai, suçotai, mordillai ses mamelons longuement avant de descendre directement avec empressement sur son sexe.

J'enlevai son boxer rapidement et je sentis son humidité s'écouler sur mes doigts quand j'effleurai ses lèvres intimes délicatement. Ma Bella bougea son bassin pour chercher une friction plus franche et je la stoppai en immobilisant et remontant ses cuisses le plus écartées possible.

-Edward, se plaignit-elle.

Je regardai son intimité luisante de désir et je souris de bonheur avant de plonger mes lèvres sur son plaisir. Je ne voulais plus la faire attendre, je voulais la goûter, retrouver son suc sur mes lèvres et ma langue. Me délecter de sa saveur si unique. Je ne voulais plus la faire attendre, je ne voulais plus attendre. Je voulais lui donner du plaisir, du plaisir fort et intense_,_ je voulais la faire vibrer, la faire crier pour qu'elle se sente à nouveau vivante mais je voulais aussi lui montrer que j'étais mieux que _ce_ Mark pour lui donner des orgasmes.

Je léchai d'abord ses lèvres et introduisis rapidement ma langue à l'intérieur de son vagin pour y faire des vas et viens rapides, récoltant au passage l'humidité de son désir.

-Oh oui Edward, cria-t-elle en agrippant mes cheveux.

Je levai une main pour empaumer une de ses seins et rentrai en contact avec sa main à elle. Elle entrecroisa nos doigts et m'intima la force et le mouvement de la caresse qu'elle désirait.

Je continuai à lécher son intimité, passant la pointe de ma langue d'un bout à l'autre, la faisant se tortiller et couiner. Je finis par me concentrer sur son bouton d'amour gonflé et durci par le plaisir que je lui donnais et je fis des cercles avec ma langue. Laissant ma main, elle remonta le haut de son corps en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et ses genoux se plièrent encore plus mettant le plat de ses pieds sur le matelas. Je levai les yeux pour la voir regarder ma bouche s'activer sur son sexe. Elle se mordit la lèvre et je poussai plus fort avec ma langue sur son clitoris.

-Oh oui… juste là, comme ça, oui c'est ça ! Geignit-elle en renversant la tête vers l'arrière. Elle était tellement belle, offerte à moi et à son plaisir dans cette position.

Son dos s'arqua et elle jouit sur ma bouche en hurlant mon prénom Je lapais tout son jus qui s'écoulait, me délectant de son goût et j'aspirai son clitoris une dernière fois entre mes lèvres.

Elle tira sur ma tête et me poussa sur le dos quand je fus à sa hauteur. Elle enleva mon boxer et s'empala sur mon sexe sans plus de cérémonie.

-Humm... Bella…

C'était tellement bon d'être en elle. Sa chaleur était la plus douce et la plus folle des sensations. Elle s'appuya sur mes cuisses et commença un mouvement de roulement de hanche divin. Elle ne collait jamais son corps au mien, comme si elle se gardait une distance pour se protéger de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. J'étais bien au fond de son ventre et elle faisait des roulements sans me sortir d'elle et se resserrait de façon rythmée. Je dus la stopper pour ne pas jouir trop rapidement.

Elle resta dans cette position sans bouger et je remontai le haut de mon corps de façon à ce que je sois assis sous elle. Je plaçai mes jambes de façon à ce que nous soyons confortables et je m'emparai de ses seins avec mes mains. Bella soupira d'aise et recommença à faire des mouvements de haut en bas sur mon érection.

-Touche-moi, caresse-moi Edward, j'en ai besoin.

Finalement elle retenait son besoin. Je descendis mes mains et je caressai ses cuisses, ses hanches, son ventre, sa poitrine, ses bras pour finalement attraper sa nuque et l'approcher de moi pour prendre ses lèvres.

-T'es tellement belle, soufflais-je sur sa bouche et je la sentis sourire.

Mon autre main descendit entre nos deux corps pour dessiner des cercles sur son clitoris et elle prit appui sur mes épaules pour se lancer dans un merveilleux mouvement endiablé sur moi. Ses seins frottaient contre mon torse et j'en frissonnais. Elle haletait et gémissait sur mes lèvres et je voyais qu'elle était proche.

-Oui, Edward plus fort ! dit-elle sa main prenant la place de la mienne sur son clitoris.

Je posai mes deux mains sur sa taille et guidai le mouvement en elle plus fort et plus rapide. J'augmentai la force de mes poussées en elle butant sur son point G. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ce fut ma perte. Je me déversai en elle en jurant son nom. Elle reprit le mouvement sur moi et je l'aidai à garder le rythme. J'embrassai la peau de son cou et elle explosa bruyamment dans sa jouissance.

-Oui Edward !!!

On laissa tomber notre tête sur l'épaule de l'autre essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Bella recommença sa douce torture en roulant des hanches pour apprécier les derniers spasmes de notre étreinte. Je la couchai sur le dos en travers du lit je pris le contrôle du mouvement en entrant et sortant lentement de son corps. Je posai mon front contre le sien.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je.

-Mieux, murmura-t-elle.

Je sentais mon sexe redevenir dur au fil des pénétrations et je vis Bella sourire.

-Encore Edward, souffla-t-elle.

-Tout ce que tu veux, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et je la pénétrai plus profondément. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et je grognai sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle gratta mon crâne du bout de ses doigts.

-Je suis désolée Edward, je n'aurais pas dû te demander de partir la semaine dernière.

-C'est fini… je suis là.

-Je suis désolée, redit-elle difficilement.

-Ne pleure pas, ça va aller maintenant, murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Mes mouvements en elle étaient longs, lents, forts et précis cognant sur le point sensible à l'intérieur d'elle. Je la sentais proche, ses parois vaginales étaient tellement serrées et comprimaient mon sexe tellement fort que je devais me retenir pour la voir jouir à nouveau.

Elle brisa le baiser et nicha son nez dans mon cou.

-Plus vite Edward, j'y suis presque.

J'accélérai le mouvement en nichant à mon tour mon visage dans son cou parfumé à la fraise. La jouissance montait en moi comme en elle et je dus me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pincer fortement la peau délicate du cou de Bella afin de me retenir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son paradis.

-OH OUI EDWWAAARRD !!!

-OH PUTAIN BELLAAA !!!

J'étais vidé, ça avait été tellement bon. Je me laissai tomber sur le corps de Bella quelques secondes avant de rouler à côté d'elle.

-Merci Edward, dit-elle avant de nous recouvrir de la couette en se blottissant contre mon corps.

Je la serrais fort contre moi embrassant son front.

-Je ne veux plus que tu me sortes de ta vie Bella.

-Je ne veux pas être la responsable de la peine de ta femme et de tes filles. Je ne veux pas briser ta famille.

-Je sais, mais tu n'y es pour rien Bella. C'est moi qui n'ai pas été honnête avec elle dès le début.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire Edward, dit-elle en reniflant.

-Laisse-toi encore du temps.

_Laisse-NOUS du temps, Bella je t'en prie._

Elle hocha la tête et je la sentis trembler. Elle pleurait encore et j'avais l'impression que rien ne la soulagerait mieux que de pleurer. J'aurais aimé lui parler de ses garçons, mais j'avais peur que ça l'accable encore plus. Valait mieux qu'elle pense qu'ils étaient bien et en sécurité avec Sam et Jacob.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien rester dormir avec moi ?

-Oui.

-Ta femme ne posera pas de question ?

-Je ne m'en vais pas et elle ne posera pas de question, parce qu'elle n'est pas là.

-Elle est où ?

-Chez ses parents à Long Beach.

Elle se calla contre moi et s'endormit rapidement. Je ne lui avais pas dit pourquoi Tanya était chez ses parents. Je le ferai demain, elle avait besoin de sommeil.

J'entendis des coups faibles contre la porte de la chambre, juste avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Alice.

-Oh, je suis désolée Edward. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je voulais juste voir comment elle allait, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je ne dormais pas. Elle a beaucoup pleuré, dis-je en caressant les cheveux de Bella qui se serra plus contre moi.

-Elle a beaucoup joui aussi, dit-elle moqueusement en ramassant nos sous-vêtements à ses pieds.

-C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus, me justifiais-je en souriant.

Elle rigola.

-Elle a besoin de toi Edward, dit-elle en regardant son amie dormir.

-Je sais, mais faut d'abord qu'elle accepte ce qui nous arrive.

Elle hocha la tête.

-On se voit demain, bonne nuit Edward.

-Bonne nuit Alice.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'étais seul dans le lit. J'entendis la douche près de la chambre et je me risquai d'entrer espérant que ce soit Bella.

-Hey, bien dormi, demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle me vit au travers de la vitre de la cabine de douche.

-Comme un bébé, dis-je en ouvrant la porte pour la rejoindre.

J'embrassai le bout de son nez avant de la serrer dans mes bras. Cette femme avait bouleversé ma vie. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre chaque fois que je me retrouvais près d'elle. J'avais toujours envie de la serrer contre moi. On se lava mutuellement et quand nous revînmes dans la chambre, je la pris contre moi. Il fallait que je lui dise que Tanya était partie parce qu'elle savait que j'avais eu une aventure, mais surtout, je voulais qu'elle sache que cette nuit avait été parfaite et que je voulais la revoir.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle.

-Quand j'ai appris pour Jacob, j'étais au téléphone avec mon père, c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

-Et ?

-J'étais dans le salon chez moi et Tanya a entendu ma conversation. J'étais furieux contre Jacob et j'ai dit à mon père que toi et moi ce n'était pas la même chose, que nous avions couché ensemble quelques fois alors que Jacob ça faisait 6 ans.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Edward, demanda-t-elle.

-Tanya sait qu'on a couché ensemble.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ?

-Entre autre oui. J'ai dû lui expliquer et j'ai dû lui parler des sutures et de mon envie de retourner pratiquer, également. Que tu m'avais aidé à comprendre que je devais vérifier si la médecine avait encore besoin de moi, c'est là qu'elle a fait sa valise.

-Je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu m'as redonné le goût à la vie, le goût à la médecine et avec toi, j'ai à nouveau envie de me surpasser. Mes problèmes avec Tanya, je les ai créé moi-même.

-Mais Edward tu ne comprends pas qu'à cause de moi tes filles n'ont plus de mère ! explosa-t-elle.

-Bella... Elle m'a demandé de lui promettre de ne plus jamais te revoir et je n'ai pas été capable de le faire. C'est moi qui l'ai fait partir, pas toi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais aller au bout et savoir pourquoi la vie t'avait mise sur ma route, je n'y ai pas renoncé.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je sais que tu te sens trahie, que tu as besoin de temps pour digérer les derniers évènements, mais Bella, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas à l'écart. Fais-moi une place près de toi pour que je t'aide à t'en sortir, ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça.

-Edward... t'es gentil, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'être seule.

-Seule ?

-Oui.

_Une fois de plus, elle allait me repousser._

-C'est pour ça que tu passes tes nuits avec Mark ?

-Qui t'a dit pour Mark ? dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Personne, c'était écrit sur son front, mentis-je.

-Tu n'as pas à me faire la leçon, s'écria-t-elle.

-Bella...

-Non, va-t-en Edward. Je pensais que tu comprendrais. J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis vraiment. J'ai été la femme de Jacob, la mère des enfants de Jacob, la «cocue» de Jacob, j'ai été le ventre où Jacob plantait ses graines pour que je lui ponde des enfants. Alors oui, j'ai besoin d'être seule pour savoir si je peux être moi-même, une autre que celle que je suis présentement, pour trouver celle que je suis vraiment, cria-t-elle en se dégageant.

-Tu ne te vois pas comme moi je te vois. Tu ne me foutras pas à la porte cette fois, tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire jusqu'au bout Isabella Marie Swan, dis-je en haussant le ton.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, va-t-en, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je ne la laissai pas s'éloigner de moi. Je la retins par le bras et quand elle fut près de moi, je posai mes mains sur son visage pour le prendre en coupe.

-Tu es magnifique Bella… Tes yeux sont d'une intensité à couper le souffle. Ton sourire est divin, exquis, merveilleux, le plus beau que j'ai vu depuis une décennie. Tes seins sont généreux, débordants, ta peau est douce…-Tu es ultra sexy, merveilleusement belle… sensuelle et… majestueusement désirable… Je ne peux plus me passer de toi depuis cette nuit là. Je ne sais juste pas où ça va nous mener, mais je veux m'y risquer.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Ouvre tes yeux Bella.

Elle les ouvrit.

-Tu es une maman aimante, je t'ai vu t'occuper de tes enfants. Ils ne veulent qu'une chose, que leur maman revienne en forme. Tu leur manques.

-Je sais ils me manquent à moi aussi.

-Je veux t'aider à aller mieux.

-Je sais mais...

-Je ne veux plus que tu repartes avec des mecs que tu ne connais pas quand tu vas au club. Je veux, que la prochaine fois que tu auras envie de te sentir revivre et de vibrer, ce soit à moi que tu le demandes, juste moi.

-J'ai besoin de temps, plaida-t-elle.

-Prends le temps que tu voudras, mais ne m'éloigne pas de toi. On va trouver une solution ensemble.

Elle fixa mes pupilles et je voyais les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

-Je suis désolée Edward, mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

* * *

**Et voilà…**

**J'espère ne pas recevoir autant de tomates qu'au dernier chapitre…lol… mais je me suis endurcie…lol…**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	14. CHAPITRE 14 : SE BRULER

**Bonjour les filles !**

**Je suis excitée de vous poster ce chapitre. Je ne ferai pas de grand discours, juste vous dire merci d'être encore et toujours là. J'ai eu de la misère avec la fin du chapitre, mais bon, je crois que ce n'est pas si mal.**

**Je serai absente quelques jours, on part avec mon homme et nos enfants pour un séjour à l'hôtel pour les 7 ans de mon Félix. **

**Ilonka :** Je ne crois pas que je vais faire rencontrer Bella et Tanya tout de suite…lol… mais bientôt elles n'auront pas d'autre choix.

**Violette :** Le prochain chapitre finira moins brusquement. Ça s'arrangera.

**Marion :** Patience…lol…

**Tw-bleedinglove :** J'ai transmis ton commentaire à Bella et elle m'a dit de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter…lol…

**Maria62 :** Bella gave plusieurs de mes lectrices et je crois que ce qui vous gave le plus, c'est qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de ses enfants. Je comprends ta frustration et je sais que son comportement n'est pas la meilleure solution pour s'en sortir. Les 2 prochains chapitres seront importants dans les choix qu'elle fera pour le futur.

**Bella67 :** Tu sais pour la grossesse, je peux très bien changer d'idée…lol… avec moi, rien n'est jamais certain. Bella s'est protégée avec Mark et Tyler, mais pas avec Edward, ni avec Jacob. Rassure-toi, ton petit cœur survivra au prochain chaptire.

**PatiewSnow :** Ce n'est pas définitif non… tu as si peu confiance en l'amour qu'Edward et Bella se portent…lol…

**COCOTTE 56 :** Merci beaucoup, ton message me fait chaud au cœur et je suis ravie que tu aimes autant me lire. Rassure-toi, tu me laisses souvent des reviews.

**Pounine :** C'est trop tôt pour Bella, mais aussi pour Edward de se lancer dans une relation sérieuse. N'oublions pas que Tanya n'est toujours pas revenue, je ne sais pas vous autres, mais moi, j'ai bien peur de ce qu'elle mijote de son côté.

**Flo1359 :** Une vraie québécoise...lol... j'ai tout de l'accent de mon coin de pays...lol... c «c'est correct» ça veut dire que tout va bien... simplement...lol... si tu as d'autres questions sur les expressions, n'hésites surtout...

**Merci à Lenerol de m'apporter son aide pour la relecture de mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : SE BRÛLER**

* * *

**EDWARD**

**Samedi 19 juin **

Deux semaines venaient de passer, et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de Bella. Jasper m'avait dit que la semaine, elle passait son temps enfermée dans sa chambre à dormir et que le week-end, elle sortait encore dans les clubs et pas juste au New Moon. Elle vomissait encore beaucoup et ne voulait pas consulter. Jasper avait peur qu'elle ait contracté un virus. Il était inquiet, Alice aussi, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle avait cru que tout ce que je lui avais dit la ferait se remettre sur pied un peu, que ce soit le début de la fin de son errance et de son désoeuvrement_. _Mais Bella n'avait pas répondu à mes appels, ni à mes SMS.

Ce soir, mes filles dormaient chez mes parents pour que j'aille m'occuper du New Moon un peu. Demain c'était le jour de mon anniversaire et mes parents tenaient à ce que j'aille passer la journée avec eux ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett qui devaient se joindre à nous plus tard en après-midi, comme nous en avions l'habitude chaque année.

J'étais dans mon bureau à faire la comptabilité et rattraper le retard. Victoria était d'une aide précieuse. Elle avait déjà fait le tri et s'occupait de toutes les commandes à passer. J'étais heureux qu'elle puisse m'aider autant. L'avoir ici était une délivrance, elle s'occupait de tout. Même les employés se référaient à elle maintenant pour les horaires et les congés. Elle m'avait aussi laissé sous-entendre qu'elle ne serait pas contre une association ou encore l'achat de mon bar quand je saurai si la médecine allait redevenir ma priorité sur le plan professionnel.

Je fermais mes livres de comptes, pour aller voir comment ça se passait derrière le bar, quand on frappa à ma porte.

-Oui.

-Salut, désolé de te déranger mais, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ?

-Et en quoi je peux t'aider... Mark c'est ça ?

_Si tu cherches Bella, c'est moi que tu vas trouver connard !_

-Oui, c'est ça. Tu es un ami proche de Bella, je crois et... dit-il hésitant.

-Et ?

-J'ai besoin de toi, pour la sortir des toilettes.

-Elle est encore malade ? paniquais-je.

_Cette fois elle n'échappera pas au bilan avec le DR Cullen._

-Non, pas vraiment. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais elle m'a dit d'aller me faire voir. En fait, bref, faut se dépêcher, je ne fais pas confiance à ce type.

-Un type ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec elle dans les toilettes ?

-On devrait vraiment se dépêcher, j'ai besoin d'un témoin, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-D'accord, dis-je en le suivant.

Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. J'essayais de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'elle faisait avec un type dans les toilettes. On arriva devant les w.c. des hommes et Mark ouvrit la porte. J'entendais des gémissements étouffés et lorsque je posai mon regard sur le comptoir, je vis MA Bella se faire prendre sauvagement par derrière, par ce type dégueulasse, la jupe relevée sur sa taille. Je me figeai un instant avant que Mark ne me donne un coup de coude pour me faire réagir.

Elle avait les yeux fermés et elle se tenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, sous la force des poussées du mec. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier, ni même d'être consciente.

Mark se jeta sur le mec, qui n'avait pas remarqué notre présence, et le plaqua contre le mur. Le mec essaya de se débattre, mais Mark le maîtrisa rapidement. J'eus juste le temps d'attraper Bella pour ne pas qu'elle tombe sur le sol.

Je la serrai contre moi, et je voyais qu'elle était dans les «vaps». Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et son corps était mou. J'essayai tant bien que mal de remonter son shorty, qui gisait sur ses cuisses, tout en la maintenant debout. Je me figeai lorsque je vis une traînée de sang sur ses cuisses, près de son sexe.

_Et merde !_

Je continuai à la rhabiller et la pris contre moi .J'entendais Mark foutre son poing sur la gueule du type avant de lui passer les menottes. Mark tint le type à la gorge et fouilla ses poches. Il sortit un petit sachet contenant des comprimés.

-Enfoiré, tu me suis au poste, tu es en état d'arrestation, dit-il.

-Edward, emmène-là aux urgences, il l'a droguée au GHB. Assure-toi qu'on lui fasse une prise de sang rapidement, ça nous fera une preuve. C'est ma carte, fait faxer les résultats au poste. J'appelle une patrouille pour le coffrer. Je passe derrière pour ne pas ameuter les clients.

-Il l'a droguée ? m'écriais-je furieusement.

-Remonte-moi mon pantalon idiot de flic, grogna le type.

Mark eut un rire dédaigneux et remonta le jeans du type sans prendre la peine de faire attention à son boxer, ni à lui enlever la capote qui pendait au bout de son pénis. Le mec jura et insulta Mark qui le fit taire d'un coup de coude dans le ventre. Je passai devant lui et lui mis mon poing sur la gueule. La tête du type tourna sous le coup et il cracha du sang.

Mark me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Rajoute sur ton rapport qu'elle a du sang sur les cuisses.

Mark se tourna vers le type et lui asséna un nouveau coup, un coup de genou dans son entre jambe, lorsque je sortis de la pièce. Je me dépêchai de mettre Bella dans ma voiture et me dirigeai vers les urgences. Encore une fois j'étais heureux de savoir que mon père serait là.

Émilie, une infirmière avec qui j'avais travaillé cette semaine m'accueillit dans la salle de traumatologie où j'étais entré passant par la porte réservée au personnel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Droguée au GHB, il faut un bilan sanguin STAT pour le détecter. Faudra faxer le résultat au poste. Voici la carte du flic qui a arrêté le type.

-D'accord, dit-elle en approchant du bras de Bella avec son matériel pour faire la prise de sang.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda la voix de mon père en entrant dans la salle.

-Droguée au GHB, j'envoie le tube de sang au laboratoire, dit Émilie à mon père qui avait les yeux sur un dossier.

-Oh mon dieu ! Edward ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il leva la tête.

-Faudrait faire venir la gynéco, elle saigne, lui précisai-je.

-Putain de bordel de merde ! dit mon père en sortant de la pièce, faisant claquer la porte sur le mur.

J'avais installé Bella sur la civière et j'étais resté debout près d'elle. Elle bougeait et s'agitait, comme si elle rêvait. Je me penchai à son oreille pour essayer de la calmer.

-Bella, ma chérie, calme-toi, tu es en sécurité, ça va aller, murmurais-je.

-J'ai mal, souffla-t-elle en tenant son ventre.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et je m'assis sur la chaise près d'elle. J'embrassai son front et elle soupira un peu.

-Edward, voici Addison Montgomery, c'est la gynécologue de l'hôpital. Elle va examiner Bella.

-Bonjour, répondis-je.

Mon père alla se placer de l'autre côté de la civière à la hauteur de la tête de Bella. Il tâta son visage, prit ses constantes. Émilie revint et aida la gynéco à poser un drap sur Bella et la faire descendre de façon à ce qu'elles puissent lui mettre les pieds dans les «étriers» en position gynécologique après lui avoir retiré son shorty. Bella gémit un peu et je tentai de la calmer en caressant sa tête. Mon père tremblait quand il mit la main sur le visage de Bella.

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et attrapa sa main mollement. Mon père s'essuya les yeux quand il vit qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Une fois de plus, je me rendais compte de la relation paternelle qu'il entretenait avec elle. Il avait mal autant que moi de la voir dans cet état.

-Émilie, donnez moi des tampons, ça saigne beaucoup trop et j'y vois rien. Vous êtes son mari ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

Mon père jura et mon coeur se tordit. Bella remit sa main sur son ventre et gémit.

-Non, je suis un ami, répondis-je.

-On va devoir lui faire une échographie. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la relation sexuelle qui a causé le saignement.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Je crois que son stérilet est déplacé. Il est coincé dans son col et je vais essayer de l'enlever en me guidant avec les ultrasons. Je veux être certaine qu'il n'a pas perforé une muqueuse, m'informa-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête.

-Passez-lui une chemise d'hôpital et on l'emmène en salle d'accouchement, j'aurai tous les instruments et le matériel nécessaires s'il faut faire une péridurale. La chirurgie n'est pas exclue, continua-t-elle.

-C'est bon Addison. On te rejoint dans quelques minutes.

L'infirmière m'aida à mettre la chemise de nuit à Bella tandis que mon père remplissait son dossier. Émilie lui posa une perfusion, au cas où nous aurions besoin rapidement de lui donner un médicament dans l'urgence, ce qu'on appelle dans le jargon médical «une voie ouverte». Mon père exigea de faire un bilan sanguin plus poussé, puisque la santé de Bella des derniers mois était inquiétante. Émilie remplit quatre nouveaux tubes de sang et repartit au labo pour les faire analyser. Ça me soulageait, ça faisait plus d'un mois que son état empirait.

-Merci papa.

Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

Nous arrivâmes à la salle d'accouchement. Mon père eut la confirmation qu'il y avait bien du GHB dans le sang de Bella et il s'entretint quelques minutes avec Mark au téléphone. J'avais pris place à côté de Bella et mes yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran pour voir de quelle manière son stérilet pouvait lui causer un tel saignement.

-Oh mon dieu ! souffla Addison.

-C'est pas possible ! soufflais-je les yeux toujours rivés sur le petit écran.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda mon père.

-Regardez Carlisle, juste là. Il y a deux sacs gestationnels.

-Elle est enceinte ! s'écria-t-il. Mon père était vraiment dépassé par les évènements.

-Oui, deux fois plutôt qu'une. D'après les mesures des embryons, elle en est à sa 6ème semaine, répondit-elle sérieusement.

-Tu n'as pas eu une vasectomie toi ? m'accusa mon père.

-Bien sûr que oui. Je suis comme toi, je ne comprends pas. Elle a un stérilet, je te ferai remarquer. Combien de chance nous avions pour qu'elle tombe enceinte avec une vasectomie et un stérilet, tu peux me le dire ? grognais-je alors que mon père me fusillait du regard.

La gynécologue reprit son investigation.

Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu tomber enceinte ? Ça faisait 4 ans que j'avais eu une vasectomie et les résultats étaient toujours revenus négatifs quant à la présence de spermatozoïdes.

_À moins qu'elle soit enceinte de Mark ? _

L'idée aurait pu être plausible mais elle était enceinte depuis 6 semaines et Mark c'était y'a deux semaines.

-Dr Cullen, vous pouvez tenir la sonde sur son ventre pendant que je vois si je peux retirer le stérilet ?

-Bien sûr, dit mon père en s'exécutant.

Après quelques minutes, elle arrêta.

-Je vais pouvoir l'enlever, mais va falloir attendre qu'elle soit consciente et qu'elle m'y autorise. Il y un risque d'une fausse couche, puisque je vais être obligée d'ouvrir le col de l'utérus et on dirait que la pointe du stérilet touche à l'un des embryons, c'est risqué.

-Edward, tu devrais appeler Jacob, dit mon père.

-Qui est Jacob ? demanda la doctoresse.

-Son mari, soufflais-je.

-Oh... appelez-le, il pourrait avoir à prendre une décision, s'il faut agir d'urgence avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Les saignements sont abondants.

-Elle a pris beaucoup d'alcool dans le dernier mois, dis-je machinalement.

-Vraiment beaucoup ? s'inquiéta la gynéco.

-Je crois oui.

-En plus du GHB, va falloir surveiller cette grossesse de près, voir à déceler des anomalies foetales dues à l'alcool. Faites-moi appeler quand son mari sera là. Je vous conseille de passer un spermogramme, je vous mets les papiers au poste de soin, dit-elle en me donnant un contenant de plastique.

_Génial !_

Mon père sortit de la pièce en disant qu'il allait finir sa garde. Je regardai ma montre 03h15 du matin. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Bella. Je baissai mon pantalon et en bon patient, je fis la toilette réglementaire avant de prendre mon sexe, au repos, dans mes mains pour libérer une quantité acceptable de sperme dans le petit bocal. C'était tellement ridicule. Combien de fois avais-je fait ce geste pour me procurer du plaisir parce que ma femme ne voulait pas m'en donner ? Mais là, j'avais juste hâte d'en finir. Ce fut la séance de masturbation la plus pénible et la plus longue de toute ma vie. _(N/B : Après ce qu'il a vu, on peut comprendre son problème!)_

Je finis par jouir dans le petit bocal que je refermai. Avant de retourner auprès de Bella, j'allai remettre le récipient au poste des infirmières afin qu'on aille le porter au labo pour analyse. Au passage, je récoltais bien sûr des sourires et des coups d'oeil aguicheurs des infirmières.

Je repris place auprès de Bella qui avait toujours une main sur son ventre. Elle commençait à revenir doucement à elle. Je saisis le fixe sur la table et composai le numéro qui était dans le dossier de Bella, celui en cas d'urgence, Sam.

-_Allo ?_ dit une voix paniquée.

-Désolé d'appeler à cette heure, c'est Edward Cullen, je voudrais parler à Jacob, c'est important.

_-Oui, un instant. _

J'entendis des bruits de pas, une porte s'ouvrir et _«Jake, c'est pour toi, c'est Edward Cullen. Pouss__e__-toi, Jake, je vais rester avec lui.»_

J'entendis la voix du petit Noah murmurer «maman» juste avant que la grosse voix de Jacob me réponde.

_-Edward ?_

-Désolé Jacob, je sais qu'on est en pleine nuit. Je vais faire court, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je suis à l'hôpital avec Bella, tu devrais venir.

_-À l'hôpital ? C'est grave ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle...._

-Sa vie n'est pas en danger, mais on doit prendre une décision... bref magne-toi.

_-Ok j'arrive._

Comment est-ce que j'allais expliquer à Jacob que Bella était enceinte et que c'était probablement de moi ? Qu'elle avait été droguée au GHB dans mon club et que le mec qui avait arrêté le type était lui aussi l'amant de Bella. J'étais au milieu d'un foutu bordel. Je posai mon visage sur l'oreiller où reposait la tête de Bella et j'essayai de retenir mes larmes, en vain. Ces deux derniers mois étaient la meilleure et la pire période de ma vie.

Une demi-heure était passée quand Jacob ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. J'essuyai mes yeux et je le regardai. Bella oscillait entre le sommeil et l'éveil, l'effet commençait à se dissiper, d'ici 2 heures, elle n'aurait plus de réaction à la drogue.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe, et pourquoi c'est toi qui es là ? demanda Jacob.

-Elle était au bar ce soir et un mec lui a mis du GHB dans son verre. Un flic, qui n'était pas en service, est venu me chercher dans mon bureau pour avoir un témoin. Il l'avait vu suivre le type et se doutait que ce n'était pas clean. On l'a sortie des toilettes.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est fait violer dans les toilettes de ton club ? cria Jacob.

-Oui.

-T'aurais pu la surveiller bordel !

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là, me défendis-je.

Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa son front. Je pus voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, le même que j'avais vu lorsqu'il l'avait prise contre lui lorsque Samuel était sous hyperbare.

-Ce n'est pas tout, dis-je doucement.

-Il lui a refilé une maladie ou un truc du genre ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas, le type avait un préservatif, mais si tu veux, on peut lui faire passer des tests, pour être rassurés.

-J'aimerais bien oui.

Il reprit son examen de Bella et il se figea avant de lever son visage vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans une salle d'accouchement et pourquoi il y a un appareil à faire des échographies à côté d'elle ?

Je pris une longue inspiration pour me donner du courage. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, je m'attendais au pire, mais autant attaquer tout de suite.

-Quand je l'ai emmenée ici, elle avait du sang sur les cuisses. Ils lui ont fait un examen gynécologique, pensant que le type l'avait blessée et on a vu que son stérilet s'était déplacé. En fait, il est coincé dans son col et la gynéco a voulu voir si elle pouvait l'enlever sans chirurgie.

-Ils ont réussi ?

-Ils ont essayé, mais ils veulent attendre que l'effet du GHB se soit dissipé avant.

-C'est ridicule, elle ne sentira rien. Je veux qu'ils lui enlèvent ça tout de suite, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je l'arrêtai en lui attrapant le bras.

-Jacob, ce n'est pas tout.

-C'est dangereux, c'est quoi ?

-En faisant l'échographie, ils...

-Ils quoi Edward ? C'est la mère de mes enfants, ma meilleure amie, la femme la plus merveilleuse et la plus forte que je connaisse, dis-moi ce qu'elle a avant que je ne devienne fou, supplia-t-il.

_Et alors ? Moi, c'est la femme qui fait me sentir entier, vivant, heureux, complet ! Moi aussi, je vais devenir fou !_

-Elle est enceinte.

-Enceinte ? Elle ne peut pas être enceinte !

-Elle le peut certainement, regarde, dis-je en ouvrant l'écran qui était resté sur l'image des bébés.

Jacob regarda l'écran et passa ses doigts doucement sur l'image devant lui.

-Je ne suis pas médecin, mais j'ai déjà vu les mêmes images pour les trois grossesses de Bella, et il n'y avait qu'une seule bulle, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Il y a bien deux bulles, en fait ce sont deux embryons, Jacob. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne veulent pas l'enlever, ça risque de provoquer une fausse couche.

-Impossible... On n'a rien fait depuis... depuis... MERDE !

-Depuis quand Jacob ? demandais-je. Je trouvais ça TRÈS important moi.

-Une journée ou deux avant qu'elle apprenne pour Sam et moi. La semaine après l'anniversaire de Félix, soit la journée où Samuel est revenu de l'hôpital.

Je comptai dans ma tête et c'était 4-5 jours après notre fois dans la douche chez Jasper. Si mon spermogramme était positif, elle pouvait tout aussi bien être enceinte de moi comme de Jacob. J'espérais juste que les deux petits embryons sous nos yeux avaient le même père. _(N/B : par pitié, pas Jacob le père, n'importe qui mais pas lui)_

**BELLA**

J'avais passé une merveilleuse nuit dans les bras d'Edward, mais encore une fois au matin, je lui avais demandé de partir. Je le regrettais amèrement. Je n'avais pas trouvé la force de l'appeler, de répondre à ses appels et à ses SMS. Il m'avait dit combien j'étais importante dans sa vie, combien il voulait que je lui fasse une place et combien il voulait m'aider à reprendre le contrôle de ma vie. Il m'avait dit qu'on trouverait une solution pour sa femme, de toute façon, elle était partie. Je n'avais pas l'énergie, j'étais fatiguée et je voyais notre relation comme une grosse montagne, je ne voulais pas me battre contre ça en plus. Ça faisait deux semaines que je dormais presque toute la journée et j'avais toujours la nausée. Faudrait que je demande à Carlisle de me faire passer des examens et un bilan. Ça commençait à devenir long comme virus.

J'avais écrit un message à mes enfants sous les ordres d'Alice pour leur dire que je les aimais très fort et que je reviendrais bientôt. J'étais mal de leur infliger ça, je n'étais pas prête à revoir Jacob. En même temps, je n'avais pas d'endroit pour m'installer avec mes enfants, je ne voulais pas les imposer tous les trois à Jasper qui avait la bonté de m'héberger et je craignais de les déstabiliser encore plus. Alice avait presque terminé de faire les achats pour la nouvelle maison, que Jacob faisait construire. Il voulait que je m'y installe, mais, je ne voulais plus rien avoir avec Jacob, plus rien qui me lierait à lui à part mes enfants. J'étais encore trop en colère pour accepter une telle offre, maison de mes rêves ou pas.

Après une bonne douche, j'enfilai une jupe courte en jeans et un chemisier noir. Je me dirigeai vers le New Moon afin de pouvoir lâcher mon fou, ou plutôt endormir ma douleur encore une fois.

J'étais assise au bar après avoir dansé avec un type. Je ne me souviens même plus de quoi il avait l'air, mais il me semble qu'il était pas mal, sinon j'aurais dansé avec Mark. Mark qui avait passé sa soirée à me surveiller. Pire que Jasper, celui-là, il s'était recyclé en agent de sécurité. Il avait même essayé de m'empêcher de suivre le type qui m'avait proposé «une petite baise vite fait» aux toilettes.

-Mademoiselle Swan ?

Je tournais la tête vers la voix, mais mes yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir.

-Mademoiselle Swan ?

C'était la même voix, mais en plus fort.

-Bella ?

Je connaissais cette voix pour l'avoir entendue souvent et elle m'agressait un peu.

-Bella, réveille-toi s'il te plaît...

Juste un murmure, mais c'était LA voix que je voulais entendre. Celle qui me faisait me sentir mieux, meilleure.

-Bella, je sais que tu m'entends...

Encore, je voulais l'entendre encore. J'essayai d'ouvrir mes yeux pour le voir, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, qu'il pense que je ne voulais pas le voir.

-C'est ça ma belle... ouvre tes yeux... encore un effort...

Je clignai des yeux une fois, puis deux fois. Je les refermai, la lumière m'aveuglait.

-Tu y es presque... regarde-moi...

Je ne pouvais que répondre à la demande de cette voix. J'ouvris les yeux et je souris quand je vis les deux prunelles vertes me regarder. Je vis quelques rides se former aux coins de ses yeux, il souriait lui aussi.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme une fille qui se réveille après avoir trop bu, j'ai picolé grave c'est ça ? murmurais-je.

Edward se recula et je vis qu'il n'était pas seul. Carlisle était derrière lui. Je regardai autour de moi et je vis que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

-Bella ?

Je tournai la tête vers la voix qui m'avait agressée une minute plus tôt.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Je ne veux pas te voir. Va t'en !

Il ne répondit pas. Une grande femme avec un sarrau blanc s'avança.

-Je suis Addison Montgomery, la gynécologue de cet hôpital. C'est moi qui me suis occupée de vous.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, je travaille ici. Dites-moi ce que je fais dans une chambre de naissance.

-On vous a amené ici suite à un saignement vaginal. Après avoir fait un examen j'ai remarqué que votre stérilet s'était déplacé et qu'il est coincé dans votre col d'utérus.

-Enlevez-le! c'est pas compliqué d'enlever un stérilet ! pas besoin d'une chambre de naissance pour ça !

_Elle me pompait avec ses explications, du moins, autant que la présence de Jacob. _

-Bella...

-Ne me parle pas Jacob Black, crachais-je.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là et pourquoi Edward me regardait tristement et pourquoi BORDEL Carlisle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré ?

-Bella, ma chérie, dit Carlisle en s'avançant.

-Carlisle, quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe ? m'écriais-je en essayant de me lever.

Une énorme crampe abdominale me frappa et je me tordis de douleur en mettant la main sur mon ventre. J'avais l'impression de revenir 3 ans en arrière quand j'avais accouché de Noah.

-Calmez-vous mademoiselle Swan, dit la gynéco.

-Bella, regarde-moi, il faut que tu te calmes... On va t'expliquer, mais s'il te plaît, calme-toi.

-Edward, pleurnichais-je en m'accrochant à lui.

-Je sais, ça va aller, je suis là... je reste là... calme-toi…

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux essayant de me calmer et reprendre le contrôle pour ne pas m'énerver encore une fois. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et la gynéco prit place à côté de moi.

-Tu veux qu'on soit seules toutes les deux ? demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête à nouveau.

-Bien, messieurs je vous demanderais de bien vouloir sortir s'il vous plaît.

Jacob souffla avant de se diriger vers la porte, en toisant Edward d'un mauvais oeil. Edward fit un pas pour y aller, mais je le retins.

-Reste.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit près de moi après avoir embrassé mon front. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et se mit à y dessiner des cercles avec son pouce sur le dessus.

-Alors, Bella, vous avez été amenée ici par Edward dans un état comateux. Vous étiez sous l'influence d'une drogue appelée le GHB.

-QUOI ?

-Je suis désolé Bella… Un type t'a attiré dans les toilettes du New Moon. Mark a essayé de te retenir, mais tu l'as rembarré. Il est venu me chercher, j'étais dans mon bureau et nous t'avons arrachée de ses mains. Mark a trouvé du GHB sur le type, et l'a embarqué pour le coffrer au poste de police. On t'a fait des prélèvements et on a eu la confirmation de la présence du GHB. Tu avais du sang sur les cuisses et je pensais que le mec t'avait blessé. Je crois même que tu as perdu connaissance.

_Comment est-ce que je pouvais m'être fait droguée sans m'en apercevoir ?_

-Il... il a eu le temps de...

-Je suis désolé, dit-il avant d'hocher la tête positivement.

Un type m'avait droguée et m'avait violée dans les toilettes d'un bar. Il devait m'avoir laissé dans un bien mauvais état pour que je me retrouve dans un hôpital.

-Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal ?

-Non, Mark et moi on est arrivé à temps. Le type avait un préservatif, mais Jacob pense que tu devrais faire des examens plus poussés.

-Oui, murmurais-je.

La boule dans ma gorge qui s'était presque évaporée était de retour, j'inspirai longuement pour ne pas éclater en sanglots encore une fois. J'avais l'impression que c'était tout ce que j'étais capable de faire depuis des semaines, pleurer. Et comme une chose n'allait pas sans l'autre depuis quelques temps, j'eus une vilaine nausée.

Edward plaça une bassine à côté de moi lorsqu'il me vit me relever un peu sur mon coude pour vomir. Il me passa une serviette fraîche sur le visage et me sourit. Je me tournai vers la gynéco pour lui montrer qu'elle avait toute mon attention.

-Bella, la raison pour laquelle nous ne vous avons pas enlevé votre stérilet, c'est parce que vous êtes enceinte, regardez, dit-elle en montrant l'écran noir et blanc.

-Enceinte !

-Oui, enceinte de 6 semaines et il y a deux embryons.

-Il y a deux bébés ?

_Edward et moi allions avoir deux bébés !_

Tout d'un coup le fait d'avoir subi les folies d'un pervers qui m'avait droguée au GHB, n'avait plus d'importance. J'étais là, en vie et enceinte de l'homme que j'aime.

-Oui. Vu l'endroit où se situe le stérilet, je vais être obligée de l'enlever. Souvent lors de grossesse avec un stérilet, on le laisse en place s'il ne dérange pas. Mais dans votre cas, il exerce une pression sur le col et provoque des saignements. En plus, je crois qu'il touche à l'un des deux embryons. À long terme, ça peut provoquer une ouverture précoce du col et mener à un accouchement prématuré et encore plus lorsqu'il y a deux bébés. Vous avez déjà des saignements importants alors, je me dois d'être prudente lors du retrait.

Les nausées, les larmes, la fatigue, tout me ramenait à une grossesse et je n'avais rien vu. Six semaines que j'étais enceinte, et à peu près le même temps que je noyais mon chagrin dans l'alcool et cette drogue, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait sur l'état des bébés ? Pouvaient-ils avoir une malformation ou un trouble de la santé à cause de mon irresponsabilité ?

-Ils sont normaux ? Je veux dire, vous croyez que même si j'ai bu beaucoup d'alcool durant le dernier mois, ils peuvent être en bonne santé ? demandais-je toujours au bord des larmes.

Edward caressa ma main, me laissant comprendre qu'il était là.

-On verra à faire des examens plus poussés si les bébés restent accrochés, après le retrait du stérilet, m'informa-t-elle.

-D'accord, répondis-je.

-J'ai fait un spermogramme, pour savoir si ma vasectomie est toujours valable, on attend les résultats, dit Edward doucement.

-Oh mon dieu, j'avais oublié que tu avais eu une vasectomie, comment est-ce que c'est possible ? m'écriais-je.

Je me tournai vers la gynéco.

-Vous pouvez savoir la date exacte de la conception ?

J'étais vraiment inquiète de tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité au cours du dernier mois. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward m'en veuille d'avoir mis ses bébés en danger.

-À deux jours près oui. D'après les calculs, et la grosseur des embryons, la fécondation aurait eu lieu entre le 18 et le 20 mai.

-Ça va aller Bella, tenta de me rassurer Edward.

-Alors Bella, j'ai besoin de votre accord pour retirer le stérilet. On ne peut pas le laisser là, il vous blesse et c'est dangereux pour vous et pour les bébés, il pourrait être une source d'infections. Quoique je fasse en laissant ou en retirant le stérilet, vos bébés sont en danger. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appeler votre mari. Si vous n'aviez pas repris connaissance et que l'hémorragie se soit amplifiée, il aurait dû nous donner l'autorisation pour procéder, et ce au risque de vous faire subir un avortement sans votre consentement.

-Je comprends, c'est d'accord.

-Je vous laisse quelques minutes Bella, je vais faire préparer tout ce qu'il faut pour retirer le stérilet, on va vous faire une péridurale, je ne veux pas prendre de risque, s'il y a des complications, on va se préparer à toutes éventualités.

-Merci, dit Edward.

Il se tourna vers moi quand la gynéco sortit de la chambre.

-Jacob croit que c'est lui le père des bébés. Je ne lui ai rien dit, pour nous deux, je ne voulais pas m'avancer avant d'avoir eu le résultat de mon test et je voulais que tu sois d'accord pour qu'il le sache.

-Ça ne peut pas être lui, ça fait tellement longtemps, et avec Mark, il a mis un préservatif, et c'est trop avancé pour que ce soit lui. Ces bébés sont assurément les tiens, dis-je pour lui faire comprendre que ça devait être lui et personne d'autre.

-Jacob m'a dit que votre dernière fois c'était après l'anniversaire de Félix et avant que tu n'apprennes pour Sam. C'est en plein dans les mêmes dates vers le 18 et le 20 mai.

_NON ! NON ! NON !_

Je secouai la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas être de Jacob. Je ne voulais pas servir de ventre à Jacob encore une fois. Je ne voulais pas être enceinte de lui. Je devais être enceinte d'Edward, c'était ce qui me semblait le plus logique. Pas enceinte de Jacob, je ne peux pas m'être fait avoir une fois de plus.

-Bella...

-Edward... je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée, ma chérie. Je te rappelle que tu étais mariée à Jacob et après autant d'évènements c'était normal que vous vous fassiez du bien.

_Ma chérie, il venait vraiment de m'appeler ma chérie !_

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-D'abord, tu devrais discuter avec Jacob. Il a eu peur pour toi.

-J'ai encore trop mal.

-Je sais, mais il a besoin, tout comme toi, que vous vous expliquiez tout les deux. Ça ne va pas être facile Bella, mais il va falloir que vous le fassiez.

Je savais que je devrais discuter avec Jacob, mais je ne me sentais pas prête à l'affronter. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était peiné de ce qu'il nous avait fait. J'avais eu mal en voyant sa peine et je ne voulais pas qu'il ait autant de peine que moi. C'était moi qui avait été trahie, pas lui, c'était ma peine à moi, pas la sienne.

-Edward, tu vas rester avec moi ?

-Je ne crois pas non. C'est entre Jacob et toi ma chérie.

Je fermai les yeux savourant encore une fois qu'il m'ait appelée «ma chérie».

-Je ne veux pas lui parler toute seule.

-Si je reste, on va devoir lui dire pour nous deux, me dit-il.

-Et alors ? Je viens de me faire violée après m'être faite droguée. Je suis enceinte d'enfants dont je ne sais même pas qui est le père, je les ai mis en danger et en plus, je risque de les perdre. Je crois que dire à Jacob qu'on a une aventure, ne sera pas la pire chose que je vais vivre aujourd'hui, m'emportais-je.

-On a une aventure ? demanda-t-il en souriant, ignorant totalement ma frustration.

_Ce mec est un ange !_

De tout ce que je venais de lui dire la seule chose qu'il ait retenue, c'est notre aventure et en plus il m'en parlait comme un enfant le matin de noël.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est Edward. Une aventure, une relation, une attirance, une illumination, une connexion, une attache, une bouée, mais... si tu le souhaites encore, j'aimerais bien aller au bout avec toi et découvrir ce que c'est vraiment, j'en ai envie, je ne veux plus te repousser, dis-je doucement.

-Tu me poses vraiment la question ? dit-il en m'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

J'avais peur qu'il ait changé d'idée. Je venais de me faire violer, il savait que j'avais couché avec Mark et avec Jacob. Là j'étais enceinte et peut-être pas de lui, de mon mari homosexuel. Pour la première fois je me sentais mal d'avoir permis à autant d'hommes de jouer avec mon corps dans le dernier mois, sans oublier Tyler qui n'était pas en reste non plus.

Je ne sais même plus comment j'ai pu arriver à un tel gâchis. Je regrettais encore plus d'avoir repoussé Edward, il y a deux semaines. Ses douces lèvres faisaient encore des bisous sur la peau de mon visage. Je le repoussai un peu pour lui demander la question la plus importante, celle qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Même si les bébés sont de Jacob ? demandais-je inquiète de sa réponse.

-Même si les bébés sont de Jacob. T'as déjà trois bébés de Jacob, alors un ou deux de plus, dit-il en haussant les épaules tout sourire.

Je lui souris également, mais pas trop sûre de moi. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais discuter calmement avec Jacob. J'avais peur de m'énerver et de causer encore plus de dommages à mes bébés.

Edward me câlina du bout de son nez sur mon visage déposant des petits baisers, ici et là, avant de poser son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce que quelques coups se fassent entendre derrière la porte, laissant entrer Jacob suivi de Carlisle. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me dit qu'il reviendrait après sa garde.

-Bella… dit Jacob en s'approchant doucement.

Jacob n'avait jamais été une personne brusque, ni une personne violente. Il avait toujours été le plus doux et le plus attentif. Je me remis à pleurer lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon ventre où la mienne et celle d'Edward étaient déjà, les doigts entrecroisés avec les miens. Jacob fit l'aller-retour entre nos mains et nos visages.

-C'est Bella ton aventure ? demanda-t-il à Edward.

-Oui, c'est Bella.

-T'as couché avec ma femme ? grogna Jacob.

-Oui.

Edward était d'un calme exemplaire et Jacob commençait à se fâcher.

-Moi je culpabilise dans mon coin d'avoir foutu le bordel dans nos vies, d'infliger ça à nos enfants, et toi tu fais la pauvre épouse cocufiée alors que tu t'envoies en l'air sans le moindre scrupule, délaissant tes enfants et dans mon dos.

_Là il allait trop loin, il n'avait pas le droit de me juger. Edward a raison, fallait avoir une discussion__._

-Jacob Black, tu la fermes et tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, explosais-je.

Il me fusilla du regard, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas argumenter, quand je lui demandais de la fermer.

-Ça fait six ans que tu baises avec Sam dans mon dos et depuis le début que tu me mens. Notre mariage n'était qu'un mariage pour les apparences. Tu m'as épousée pour te servir de moi. Je t'ai servi de ventre pour pondre des enfants et tu n'as jamais eu la décence d'être honnête avec moi.

-Bella… je ne voulais pas ça.

-Tu voulais quoi Jacob ? Certainement pas assumer ton homosexualité ? Me faire croire que j'étais la femme de ta vie ? Me convaincre que j'étais la femme de ta vie, la plus parfaite et la plus forte pour te donner des enfants ?

-Tu es la femme de ma vie et tu le resteras. Tout ce que je t'ai dit les dix dernières années, je le pensais Bella.

-Jacob, j'en ai à rien à foutre de ce que tu penses. Tu m'as mentie depuis le début, tu m'as trahie. Tu as imposé notre mariage à l'homme que tu aimes et tu m'as fait trois enfants sans penser qu'un jour tu devrais leur expliquer pourquoi tu veux vivre et dormir avec oncle Sam plutôt qu'avec maman. Maintenant, tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu n'as pensé qu'à ton petit nombril, hurlais-je.

Je fermai les yeux un instant pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle. D'un côté, Edward passait une serviette fraîche sur mon visage. De l'autre, une main plus grosse avec une poigne plus ferme caressait mon bras.

-Bella… je suis sincèrement désolé…

J'inspirai longuement en gardant toujours mes yeux fermés.

-Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis ceux de Jacob remplis de larmes. Les larmes que je ne voulais pas voir. À son tour, il prit une grande inspiration.

-J'aurais dû t'en parler. Je t'avais promis d'être toujours là pour toi. Je me sentais incapable de te quitter. J'ai voulu nos enfants aussi fort que toi et chaque fois. Tu m'as donné le plus beau cadeau de la terre. Tu as donné naissance à nos trois garçons et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant. Je ne regrette en rien mon mariage avec toi. Je ne serai pas moins malheureux de m'occuper des deux bébés dans ton ventre, si tu veux bien me laisser en prendre soin avec toi, on va trouver une solution, dit-il en caressant la peau sous mon nombril.

-Pourquoi tu couchais avec Sam dans ce cas ? demandais-je en enlevant sa main.

-Bella… je m'en veux de te faire subir tout ça. Je n'étais pas malheureux de mon choix. J'étais heureux avec toi et Sam l'avait compris. Quand tu as accouché de Samuel, j'avais tellement peur pour toi quand tu as fait cette hémorragie. Je suis rentré chez Sam ce soir là, je ne savais pas à qui parler, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre. Sam m'a consolé, épaulé et on a finalement couché ensemble. Je lui ai dit que c'était une faiblesse, qu'on ne devait pas te faire ça. Il m'a juste demandé de lui prouver que ce moment voulait dire quelque chose pour moi, qu'un jour peut-être il y aurait un «nous», même si ce n'était que dans 20 ans. Il savait que je ne te quitterais pas.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu as choisi d'appeler notre fils Samuel, murmurais-je, me rappelant combien il avait insisté pour lui donner ce nom et de demander à Sam d'être son parrain.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu l'as déjà dit. Arrête de dire que tu es désolé, criais-je.

-Bella… tu devrais te calmer un peu, dit Edward.

-Je ne veux pas me calmer. Je te hais Jacob Black. AAAOOOWWW!

Je me tordis une nouvelle fois sous la douleur dans le bas de mon ventre.

-Bella, calme-toi, il faut que tu gardes ton calme. Pense aux bébés. Essaie de te calmer, me souffla Edward en caressant mes cheveux.

Je hochai la tête.

-Ferme les yeux, repose-toi, je reste là, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne pus qu'accéder à sa demande, entendant Jacob se laisser tomber sur une chaise, j'étais épuisée. Je me concentrai sur les caresses et les baisers d'Edward sur ma tête et je me laissai partir vers le sommeil.

* * *

**Voilà…**

**Il y a eu une diminution des reviews ces dernières semaines et je ne suis pas la seule auteu****r**** à l'avoir remarquée. Même moi je fais l'effort d'en mettre chaque fois que je lis un chapitre, je sais que ça prend du temps, mais si vous saviez combien c'est valorisant d'ouvrir sa boîte courriel et de voir plusieurs «review alert».**

**Cliquez sur la petite bulle…**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**Isasoleil**


	15. CHAPITRE 15 : SE DÉTACHER

**Bonjour chères lectrices,**

**Je suis trop contente de voir que j'ai eu plus de 110 reviews pour le dernier chapitre… c'est juste WAOUUUHH !**

**Malheureusement, pardonnez moi de ne pas y avoir répondu, j'ai été débordé, et très occupé avec l'anniversaire de mon fils.**

**J'imagine que les petits bébés dans le ventre de Bella en sont pour quelque chose. Je sais bien que vous voulez toutes que ce soit les bébés d'Edward, je crois que chaque review contenait une prière afin que ce soit le cas….MDR… alors je vais juste vous faire un résumé de la réponse que j'aurais pu envoyer à chacune de vous :** Je me suis posée la question mille fois si j'allais la mettre enceinte et finalement, j'ai opté pour le faire. Jacob est aussi perdu que Bella, sauf qu'il doit s'occuper des enfants et il se sent tellement coupable, qu'il cherche une raison pour se déculpabiliser. Pas beaucoup de chance que les bébés soient d'Edward, mais il y a effectivement deux poches distinctes…lol… **Promis au prochain chapitre, je réponds à chacune de vos reviews, merci beaucoup de prendre le temps d'en laisser.**

**Je voulais vous dire que j'ai un petit blocage sur FMRFMV. J'hésite entre deux options et je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'en discute depuis quelques jours avec une copine qui lit mes histoires au bureau et tout comme moi, elle hésite. C****e sont**** deux idées extraordinaires. Si je choisis ma première idée, je fais comme je l'avais dit je termine la fic vers 20 chapitres environ plus quelques bonus, sinon, si je choisis, l'idée de fou que j'ai eu, j'en ai pour encore jusqu'au chapitre 30 ou plus et je dois laiss****er**** de côté la première idée, pour une autre fic probablement et ce serait très intéressant. Bref, c'est pour cette raison que vous serez un petit bout sans avoir de chapitre, le temps que je prenne ma décision. **

**Je vous sers un chapitre 15 plus petit que les précédents, et en pov Edward seulement. Encore une fois, c'est dû au fait que j'hésite sur le chemin à prendre pour l'histoire, mais ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrai remonté****e**** lorsque j'aurai fait mon choix. Je voudrais bien vous demandez votre avis, mais vous ****sauriez**** la fin de l'histoire et je ne veux pas la divulguer. C'est désolant de savoir comment ça va finir.**

**Mon fils a adoré son anniversaire à l'hôtel. C'était un hôtel pour les enfants avec piscine, spa, module de jeux intérieurs et pleins de jeux avec de l'eau qui nous éclabouss****e**** le visage. Il a dit que c'était la plus belle journée de sa vie quand je l'ai couché le soir passé 21h30. Il m'a demandé d'y retourn****er**** à chacun de ses anniversaires. Et bien sûr il a croulé sous les cadeaux.**

**Merci à Lenerol pour sa relecture.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 15 : SE DÉTACHER**

* * *

**EDWARD**

**Samedi 19 et dimanche 20**** juin.**

Elle avait fini par s'endormir. Jacob était resté muet depuis qu'elle avait eu la dernière douleur. La gynéco était venue vérifier son état et avait décidé d'attendre au matin pour enlever le stérilet afin de la laisser se reposer un peu. Je lui caressais les cheveux et je déposai des baisers sur son front. Je ne savais pas ce que Jacob pensait de tout ça, et je m'en foutais royalement. Il était en partie responsable de la rencontre qui avait révélé mon amour pour Bella, il n'avait pas un mot à dire sur mon besoin de la réconforter, de la toucher et de m'occuper d'elle. J'avais beaucoup avancé (sens) dans ma position sur mes sentiments pour elle, je savais maintenant que c'était de l'amour que je ressentais pour elle.

-Tu l'aimes, demanda Jacob me sortant de mes pensées.

-Je crois bien, répondis-je en souriant à Bella. Même si elle dormait, j'aimais croire qu'elle m'avait entendu.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je vais prendre soin d'elle. Je vais être là si elle en a besoin, répondis-je.

-Ta femme ?

-Elle ne veut pas de discussion et ne revient pas. Le message est clair pour moi.

-Tu croyais qu'elle te pardonnerait ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais là après un mois sans nouvelle, ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche pas mal.

-Tu vas divorcer ?

-J'imagine que c'est la suite logique, je ne veux juste pas que les filles en souffrent.

-Je te le souhaite. Prends soin d'elle Edward, j'ai tout fait foiré, j'ai démoli son estime d'elle, je ne lui ai pas assez dit qu'elle était belle. Je vais toujours l'aimer et elle restera la seule femme qui aura fait battre mon cœur. J'espère que tu feras mieux que moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jacob, je lui ai déjà dit qu'elle était belle et bien plus, même avant que vous soyez séparés. Je ne veux que son bonheur.

Il hocha la tête avant de redevenir muet. Je voyais qu'il marchait sur son orgueil. J'avais l'impression qu'il venait de me confier sa femme et qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, comme s'il avait voulu la garder pour lui. Il se battait encore avec l'acceptation de son homosexualité, mais là Bella ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Je me demandais s'il avait pensé que les bébés pouvaient être de moi et pas de lui, comme s'il pouvait être le seul à pouvoir faire des enfants à Bella.

-Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler avant Jacob, mais il se peut que les bébés soient aussi les miens.

Il leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

-T'es sérieux ? Vous ne vous êtes pas protégés ? cracha-t-il.

-Elle avait un stérilet et j'ai une vasectomie, on croyait que c'était correct. J'attends les résultats d'un spermogramme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-il.

-Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est que Bella reprenne des forces et que les bébés ne soient plus en danger, après on avisera.

Il passa les mains sur son visage.

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? J'ai juste envie de hurler, souffla-t-il.

-Moi aussi j'ai juste envie de hurler, mais c'est elle le plus important. Vos garçons ont besoin que leur maman revienne en forme, les bébés dans son ventre, peu importe qu'ils soient de toi ou de moi, si petits soient-ils, ont aussi besoin d'elle, le reste, on y peut rien, on ne peut qu'être là pour elle et l'accompagner dans cette grossesse.

-Je sais que nous n'en sommes pas là, mais, je ne veux pas être égoïste Edward, mais s'il te plaît, s'il faut choisir entre sa vie et celle des bébés, sauvez la mère de mes enfants.

-Je te promets que ce sera elle la priorité. Mais je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté. À ce stade de la grossesse, les bébés ne sont pas viables, alors, ils la sauveront, elle.

-Je sais que c'est tôt, et que les bébés ne pourraient pas survivre, mais, même si c'est plus loin dans sa grossesse, promets-moi que ce sera elle avant les bébés.

-Je te le promets.

Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais il est vrai que Bella devait rester en vie, pour ses garçons. Si les bébés étaient de moi, je ne pourrais pas concevoir de m'occuper d'eux sans leur mère. Jacob avait raison, et ce n'était pas du tout égoïste de sa part, c'était juste la décision à considérer, mais surtout à prendre.

Bella s'était réveillée, vers 07h00 du matin et la gynéco lui avait enlevé son stérilet facilement. Ça avait tout de même provoqué une petite hémorragie. Il y avait eu beaucoup de saignements, mais la gynéco nous avait assuré que c'était normal. Les bébés n'étaient pas sauvés et Bella devait rester allongée, au repos complet jusqu'à l'arrêt des saignements.

Bella était nerveuse et pleurait beaucoup. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus à l'écoute de son corps. J'essayais de la rassurer du mieux que je le pouvais, mais je n'avais aucune idée si je réussissais, elle ne cessait de pleurer.

Jacob l'avait rassurée quant à son implication auprès d'elle et des bébés, avant de partir pour retourner auprès des garçons. Il m'avait aussi dit que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de la voir aller mieux et qu'elle reprenne des forces. Pour que ses garçons retrouvent leur maman. Il n'avait pas à me faire un résumé de la situation avec les garçons, j'avais assisté à leur désespoir.

J'avais aussi appelé Alice pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et elle était venue s'occuper de Bella le temps que j'aille dormir un peu avant de me rendre à mon dîner d'anniversaire chez mes parents. Mon père n'avait rien dit à ma mère pour Bella, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. De plus, ça prendrait une dizaine de jour avant d'avoir le résultat de mon spermogramme.

J'arrivai chez mes parents vers 16h00. Rose et Emmett était déjà là. Ce dernier me regarda avec un drôle d'air, comme s'il était désolé.

-Papa, s'écria Emma en me voyant entrer dans la cours arrière.

-Salut ma puce, dis-je en la réceptionnant dans mes bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire, clama-t-elle en plaquant un gros bisou bruyant sur ma joue.

-Merci.

Je la déposai sur le sol et elle retourna à ses balançoires. Je me dirigeai vers la terrasse pour rejoindre mes parents et les autres.

-Hey mon grand, bon anniversaire, dit ma mère en me serrant contre elle.

-Merci maman !

-Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas croire que tu as 38 ans aujourd'hui ! Ça ne nous rajeunit pas Carlisle, dit-elle faisant sourire mon père. Elle disait ça chaque année à mon anniversaire et elle le disait également à chaque anniversaire de Rosalie.

-Bon anniversaire mon garçon, dit-mon père en me faisant une accolade. Il avait l'air nerveux et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était mal à l'aise. Je haussai les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que je le trouvais bizarre, mais il ne fit que me faire un signe vers la porte de la maison. Je tournai la tête et je vis Lily-Rose et Carlie sortir avec des bols remplis de croustilles, suivies de Tanya.

_Et merde ! Toujours là quand je crois que c'est peine perdue… une semaine en retard sur le sexe et un mois en retard pour arranger son mariage._

-Oh Edward mon chéri ! dit-elle en courant vers moi.

_Re-merde !_

Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle caressa mes lèvres de sa langue sans plus, juste avant de briser le baiser.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, je voulais te faire une surprise, dit-elle joyeusement.

_C'est réuss__i__, et crois__-__moi ce n'était pas nécessaire, je commençais à m'y faire à ton absence moi et même très bien. Tu crois qu'on peut parler divorce, maintenant que tu es là ?_

-Merci, répondis-je simplement.

Les filles vinrent me souhaiter chacune à leur tour, joyeux anniversaire et Tanya se lova contre moi, comme elle en avait l'habitude avant... avant Bella. Je posais ma main sur sa taille machinalement et je regardai mon père. Il haussa les épaules discrètement et je vis qu'il était désolé.

Emmett se leva et vint me délivrer des griffes de Tanya, avec le même visage désolé.

-Ed, joyeux anniversaire mec ! Une bière ?

-Volontiers.

Je me défis des bras de Tanya en me forçant à lui sourire avant de prendre la direction du garage. Je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle devant ma famille et surtout pas devant les filles. Rosalie m'intercepta.

-Joyeux anniversaire grand frère, dit-elle en m'enlaçant, son gros ventre coincé entre nous. Je pensai immédiatement à Bella qui aurait le même ventre dans quelques mois et j'espérais vraiment que ces bébés étaient les miens et non ceux de Jacob. J'imaginais que cette grossesse lui ferait le plus grand bien si j'en étais le père et de plus, j'espérais fortement que ça lui donnerait envie de revenir vers ses garçons.

-Merci. Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle avec ton gros ventre. La maternité te va très bien, tu es resplendissante.

-Merci, j'espère juste que je serai une aussi bonne mère que Tanya l'est pour vos filles.

-Tu vas être une bonne maman Rose, n'en doute pas, tu te débrouilles super bien avec les filles.

Je l'embrassai sur le front avant de rejoindre Emmett près de la glacière dans le garage.

-Merci Em.

-De rien... je croyais que j'étais aussi ton ami Edward ? Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

-Te parler de quoi Emmett ?

-Du pourquoi Tanya était partie et pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que Tanya était partie. On aurait pu t'aider avec les filles Rose et moi.

-Qui t'as dit quoi ? soupirais-je.

-C'était moi le taxi de Tanya, y'a 2 heures de ça. Ton père m'a demandé d'y aller pour lui. Elle m'a tout balancé, mais n'a pas donné les raisons, elle a juste dit que vous aviez besoin d'un break. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je suis désolé Emmett, mais tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? Que tu avais raison, que le soir où j'ai ramené la copine d'Alice, j'ai trompé ma femme avec elle ? L'adultère n'est pas bien vu, surtout pas dans ma famille.

-Je le savais qu'elle était ton genre, la brunette.

Je souris.

-J'aurais voulu t'épauler, je suis déjà passé par là, continua-t-il.

-Rose ! Tu as trompé ma soeur ? grognais-je.

-Relax idiot, bien sûr que non. C'était Rose mon aventure. Je te rappelle que je devais me marier, que j'ai rencontré Rose deux semaines avant le mariage. C'était une journée porte ouverte à l'école pour que les petits de la maternelle viennent la visiter. À la fin de la journée, je l'ai suivie, on a débarqué dans un hôtel. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas libre et elle m'a fait taire en m'embrassant. Trois jours plus tard j'ai tout plaqué pour elle et je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

-Je sais, tu l'aimes Rose, ça se voit, ça se ressent.

-C'est sérieux cette fille ? demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgée de bière.

-Oui. Avec elle, je me sens complet. Même les silences sont parfaits. On s'est revu souvent quand son fils était à l'hôpital, on a refait l'amour deux fois depuis ce fameux soir au bar et on s'est embrassé, caressé, douché et consolé aussi des millions de fois. Mais...

-C'est Tanya c'est ça ? Tu l'aimes encore, tu te sens coupable.

-Non, dans le dernier mois, je me suis aperçu que je n'ai jamais aimé Tanya. On fait une super équipe pour les filles, mais pas de papillons, pas de folies et pas de sexe, répondis-je en buvant ma bière.

-Pas de sexe ? comme dans trois fois par semaine, c'est ça ?

-Pas de sexe, comme dans une fois ou deux par mois.

-C'est pas de sexe du tout ça mec ! Comment t'a fait ? Avec Rose on fait ça au moins tous les deux jours et depuis qu'elle n'a plus de nausée, je suis presque à sec tellement on baise souvent. Elle est insatiable !

Je ris. Je savais qu'Emmett et Rose était des bêtes de sexe, mais j'imaginais toujours qu'il en rajoutait plus qu'il ne le fallait.

-Ce que tous les mecs mariés en manque de sexe font.

-Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu la trompais ?

-Bien sûr que si triple idiot, plaisir solitaire tu connais ?

-Connaissais, s'esclaffa-t-il.

-C'est ça marre toi.

-Avoue que c'est pathétique, pouffa-t-il de plus belle.

-J'avoue, c'est pour les filles que je m'inquiète le plus. Je ne te cacherai pas que je n'attendais pas Tanya aujourd'hui et que je ne suis pas aussi heureux qu'elle de la voir.

-J'ai vu ça oui.

-Y'a autre chose, Bella est enceinte.

-Tu me fais marcher ? dit-il s'étouffant presque avec sa bière.

-Non, Em. Son mari l'a plaqué pour un mec, ça faisait 6 ans qu'il la trompait avec lui. Elle est démolie, rien n'y fait. Elle ne reprend pas vie. Elle a couché avec son mari et moi dans la même période avant que tout éclate et là, elle est enceinte de jumeaux. Évidemment, nous allons devoir attendre pour savoir qui est le père, à moins que mon spermogramme soit négatif.

-Oh la vache !

-Tu l'as dit.

J'avais omis plusieurs détails volontairement, tout viendrait à se savoir bien assez vite.

-En plus, elle a pris beaucoup d'alcool depuis le dernier mois et les bébés sont sûrement en danger.

-Ça va aller mec, je suis là si tu veux en parler, dit-il en tapant mon épaule.

-Tu peux garder ça pour toi, je ne voudrais pas que Rosalie me fasse la même morale que mon père et ma mère.

-Tes parents sont au courant ? s'étrangla-t-il.

-C'est une longue histoire, soufflais-je.

-J'ai tout mon temps, dit-il en me tendant une autre bière.

On s'assit sur des caisses de bières, comme je le faisais avec mes potes à l'adolescence, et je me mis à tout lui raconter depuis le début. La rencontre, le manque, l'incendie chez Bella, l'appel qu'elle a fait à Jasper, pourquoi je l'ai accompagnée à l'hôpital, comment j'ai fait pour sortir Bella de son choc aux urgences, les sutures, la douche, le pique nique, le sexe fou avec Tanya encore inexpliqué, nos têtes à têtes dans la chambre de soin de Samuel chaque soir, nos baisers, nos caresses, ma dispute avec Tanya pour une minette, notre manque à Bella et à moi, la fête de Félix, notre douche chez Jasper, la trahison de Jacob, son rejet, la scène de Jacob au New Moon, Mark, notre nuit ensemble, son rejet après lui avoir dit que je voulais être là pour elle et cette nuit. L'alcool, le GHB, Mark, le stérilet, l'hémorragie, les bébés, Jacob et maintenant.

-La question est facile Edward. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Oui.

-Elle ?

-Oui, elle m'a dit il y a deux semaines qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir rejeté et cette nuit elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait bien aller au bout de notre histoire.

-Si c'est pour les filles que tu t'inquiètes, laisse-moi te dire qu'avec des parents aussi attentionnés que Tanya et toi vos filles survivront à votre séparation. J'en vois tous les jours des enfants qui ont des parents qui divorcent et tout se passe très bien quand les parents s'entendent et s'occupent d'eux.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait arriver à divorcer sans traumatiser nos enfants ?

-C'est réalisable, si vous voulez que tout se passe bien. Il faut que tu parles à Tanya et vite Edward.

-Je sais. Je me suis dit la même chose y'a même pas une heure.

-Hey les garçons, on va passer à table, dit ma mère en entrant dans le garage.

-Oui, merci maman, on arrive.

Avec Emmett on se dirigea vers la terrasse où tout le monde était déjà installé. Les filles étaient assises à une table plus petite près de la notre avec leur assiette et elles rigolaient. Je pris la chaise libre à côté de Tanya, naturellement. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais une apparition.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'avait pas regardé comme ça avant ? C'était trop tard maintenant._

Ma mère nous servit des légumes et des pommes de terre et mon père arriva avec les steaks qu'il venait de faire cuire sur le BBQ. Tout le monde parlait et discutait, s'était assez jovial comme discussion. Tanya ne cessait de donner des conseils à Rosalie et cette dernière ne faisait que poser des questions sur l'accouchement. Lorsque ma mère déposa le gâteau au fromage napolitain devant moi, je ne pus que sourire. Elle savait que c'était mon gâteau préféré, et elle me le faisait depuis l'âge de 15 ans. Il y avait trois étages de gâteau : au fromage, chocolat au lait, chocolat blanc et fraise. Chaque année c'était la même chose, je commençais par le dessus et je mangeais chacun des étages séparément, ce qui la fit sourire.

À la fin du repas, je l'aidai à débarrasser la table.

-Ça va mon chéri, demanda-t-elle quand j'entrai dans la cuisine avec les restes de gâteau.

-Oui.

-Edward, tu peux me le dire, je sais déjà que ton choix est fait. Tu as été absent presque tout le temps du repas et tu n'as même pas répondu aux caresses de Tanya. Tu penses à Bella n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien. Elle n'a pas revu ses enfants depuis qu'elle a quitté Jacob.

-Oh mon dieu ! Les pauvres garçons.

-Ils sont tellement malheureux maman. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle ne veut pas qu'ils la voient comme ça. Je ne sais plus quoi faire maman. Papa n'a pas voulu t'en parler, mais Bella est à l'hôpital, je suis tellement inquiet pour elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle... elle...

Ma gorge me faisait mal, je n'étais pas capable de continuer. Ma mère me serra contre elle et me berça un peu, le temps que je me calme. Je ne voulais pas pleurer ici, surtout, je ne voulais pas que Tanya me voie dans cet état. Mon père entra dans la pièce et me tapota l'épaule.

-Ça va aller Edward, j'en suis certain. Elle est forte tu sais.

-Je sais, c'est juste trop en même temps, soufflais-je en essuyant mes yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je voudrais lui enlever toute la peine qu'elle a, je voudrais qu'elle puisse à nouveau s'occuper de ses garçons, ils sont tellement mal. Je me sens impuissant et inutile.

-Edward, tout va finir par s'arranger, je crois que le mieux pour l'instant c'est qu'elle se repose et que toi tu aies une discussion avec Tanya, dit mon père.

-Je sais.

Ma mère qui voulait savoir, fut ébranlée, lorsque mon père lui raconta rapidement ce que Bella traversait. Elle me proposa de prendre à nouveau les filles à dormir pour la nuit afin que je puisse parler avec Tanya. Je devais le faire rapidement.

Je m'occupai d'aller border les filles, et Tanya me rejoignit. J'installai les filles dans le très grand lit dans la chambre d'ami.

-Vous allez dormir ici un autre soir, d'accord ?

-Tu vas dormir où toi ? demanda Lily.

-Je dois aller travailler, mentis-je.

-Toi maman ? demanda Emma.

-Je vais dormir ici, demain je vous conduirai à l'école, répondit Tanya.

-Tu vas repartir ? demanda Carlie.

-Non. Bonne nuit mes princesses.

Elle les embrassa chacune leur tour et leur fit un gros câlin avant de quitter la chambre. À mon tour j'embrassai mes filles, les rassurant du mieux que je pouvais. Déjà, elles sentaient que Tanya et moi ça n'allait plus.

Je sortis de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres sur la terrasse, mais je fus plaqué contre un mur avec des mains qui se promenaient sur la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon et avant que je ne puisse vraiment réaliser ce qui se passait, mon sexe se retrouva dans un endroit humide et chaud. Je baissai les yeux.

_Oh putain !_

Je stoppai les mouvements de bouche de Tanya sur mon sexe qui commençait à réagir à sa caresse.

-Tanya, stop, dis-je en la faisant remonter vers moi.

-Edward, laisse-moi te faire du bien, personne ne va nous voir. Tu m'as trop manqué, dit-elle en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Neeeeennn… non… dis-je en la repoussant à nouveau.

-Cinq semaines, tu dois avoir besoin d'être soulagé, mon amour, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'être soulagé, répondis-je en remettant mon sexe dans mon boxer, fermant mon jeans.

-Tu l'as revu, hein ?

-Oui et je compte bien la revoir chaque fois que j'en ai envie. Maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir avoir une discussion et mettre les filles au courant de ce qui s'en vient.

-Tu veux divorcer ?

-Oui, il n'y a plus rien entre nous et depuis longtemps.

-Edward ?

-On ne va pas avoir ce genre de discussion ici, tu devrais retourner en bas, sur la terrasse.

Elle me regarda avant de tourner les talons. Je soupirai et entrai dans la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Pourquoi elle revenait avec l'intention de reprendre où on avait laissé ? Ça faisait des années que j'essayais de la baiser et qu'elle refusait. Là elle me faisait des avances, des avances qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu faire auparavant. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Après quelques minutes, où j'avais repris mes esprits, je descendis rejoindre les autres. Tanya et Rosalie discutaient et ma mère n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la discussion, vu la froideur de sa voix. Je restai sur le pas de la porte pour savoir de quoi elles parlaient.

-Écoute maman, elle est complètement inconsciente cette fille. Je ne sais pas comment Jasper fait pour endurer ça. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas revu ses enfants depuis plus d'un mois.

-Rosalie, ne porte pas de jugement, réprimanda ma mère.

-J'imagine que c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire, se faire baiser à droite et à gauche, cette fille saute sur tout ce qui bouge, dit Tanya.

-Emmett dit quelque chose, tu la vois chaque soir que tu travailles au New Moon. Edward doit savoir de qui on parle également, tu as dû la voir au club. Y'a pas un soir que Jasper ne la ramène pas à moitié saoule.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de qui vous parlez, dis-je en sortant sur la terrasse, sachant très bien qu'elles parlaient de Bella.

Emmett leva les yeux vers moi, désolé, encore une fois. Mon père arriva avec le café et en servit à tous.

-L'amie d'Alice, la copine de Jasper. Elle a tout plaqué, son mari et ses trois enfants pour faire la fête et se faire baiser par n'importe qui. Aucune mère le moindrement intelligente, ne peut pas laisser ses enfants de la sorte.

-Surtout si c'est pour se faire baiser, elle couche même avec des hommes mariés, renchérit Tanya.

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous ne savez rien de sa vie, et de ses problèmes, laissez là tranquille, crachais-je.

-Edward, menaça mon père.

-Je ne permettrai pas qu'elles disent n'importe quoi sur Bella, elles n'ont aucune idée de tout ce qu'elle traverse.

-Tu la connais Edward ? demanda ma sœur.

-Oh, mais dis-nous donc ce qu'elle traverse de si effrayant ou non, mieux, dit nous ce qu'elle pourrait traverser de pire que ce que je traverse en ce moment, dit Tanya.

-Tu veux vraiment avoir cette discussion ici, devant tout le monde ? demandais-je à ma femme, ignorant tous les regards sur nous.

-Pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas moi qui suis allée voir ailleurs, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Très bien, tu es certaine Tanya que tu veux savoir ? Je vais vous faire le récit de ce qui m'a amené à connaître Bella.

-Edward, ne fait pas ça, dit ma mère en s'approchant de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Moi aussi, je veux savoir. Je déteste cette fille, elle fait peur à Lucie et je voudrais bien que Jasper puisse s'en débarrasser. Cette fille est un boulet, je comprends que son mari l'ait mise à la porte.

-Ça suffit, dit fermement mon père énervé.

Tout le monde arrêta de parler et le regarda.

-Ce qui arrive à Bella, ne vous regarde pas. Vous n'avez aucune raison de juger son comportement, vous ne savez même pas le drame qu'elle vit, renchérit-il.

-Pardonnez-moi Carlisle, mais même avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne peux que porter un tel jugement envers cette traînée, puisqu'en plus de se taper tous les mecs de la ville, elle s'est aussi fait mon mari. Alors que vous le vouliez ou pas, je penserai et dirai ce que je veux concernant _Bella_.

-QUOI ? TU AS COUCHÉ AVEC CETTE FILLE ? hurla ma sœur se levant en me pointant du doigt.

-Rose, calme-toi ma chérie, ça ne te regarde pas, dit Emmett doucement en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Bien sûr que ça me regarde. Mon frère est en train de briser sa vie de famille avec une traînée qui n'en a rien à foutre de ses enfants à elle. C'est inacceptable. Maman, dis quelque chose, explosa-t-elle.

-Ça ne me regarde pas, ton frère sait ce que j'en pense, je ne reviendrai pas sur cette discussion.

-Papa, tu ne vas pas laisser faire ça ? Il détruit son mariage sous votre nez et vous le laissez faire !

-Rosalie… ton frère est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Il sait très bien quelles seront les conséquences. Ça ne regarde que Tanya et lui, répondit-il.

-Ne ramène pas cette femme irresponsable et irrespectueuse ici, je ne veux en aucun cas la voir et surtout pas dîner à la même table qu'elle. Ça me dégoûte ce qu'elle fait à ses enfants.

-Rosalie, tu respecteras le choix de ton frère, et je te signale qu'il n'en est pas là, gronda ma mère.

-Détrompez-vous Esmé, votre fils ne tardera pas à vous la présenter. D'ailleurs, elle travaille avec Carlisle, il ne restera plus que vous, rajouta Tanya.

Ma mère baissa les yeux.

-Tu la connais déjà, c'est ça ? accusa Rose.

-Rosalie tu vas la fermer, crachais-je à l'intention de ma sœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse de la peine à ma mère en plus.

-Edward, avertit ma mère, mais je ne m'en souciai pas du tout.

-Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi. Je trouve que tu as la mémoire très courte. Tu as rencontré Emmett deux semaines avant son mariage, tu as couché avec lui alors qu'il était fiancé à une autre. Il a tout plaqué pour toi. Je suis assez grand pour prendre les décisions me concernant ma famille et moi. Tanya a fichu le camp après que je lui ai dit que j'avais couché avec Bella, mais aussi parce que je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais fait des sutures importantes sur une plaie que Bella avait sur la cuisse droite, après qu'elle soit tombée dans les escaliers lorsqu'elle a sorti ses enfants de sa maison en flammes.

-Attends une minute, tu reprends la médecine ? s'écria ma sœur en secouant la tête.

-Oui, je reprends la médecine, j'ai commencé il y a 2 semaines. Grâce à Bella, je me suis aperçu que la médecine pouvait avoir besoin de moi et pour en être certain, je me devais d'y retourner

-J'ai raté combien d'épisodes ? dit ma sœur en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

-Rosalie, je crois que c'est assez, là, laisse Edward tranquille, on devrait rentrer, dit Emmett doucement.

-Emmett, il est en train de briser son mariage et foutre le bordel dans sa famille pour une histoire de cul. Pense à ses filles, comment est-ce qu'elles vont réagir à une séparation, dit-elle au bord des larmes.

-Ça ne regarde que Tanya et lui, dit-il encore une fois.

J'étais en colère contre ma sœur, je ne voulais pas qu'elle juge Bella. Elle ne la connaissait pas et n'avait pas le droit de dire des énormités sur elle. Bella avait eu un écart de conduite dans sa vie de maman, sa vie de femme et tout de suite elle était étiquetée. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait enduré et vécu dans les deux derniers mois, je ne permettrai à personne de la juger, encore moins ma famille.

Le portable de mon père sonna et tout le monde arrêta de parler, lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton. Habitude que nous avions pris lorsque nous étions enfants et qu'il était de garde.

-Carlisle Cullen

…

-Ça va Addison, je t'avais dit de me prévenir pour Bella.

…

-C'est abondant ?

…

-Dis lui que je serai là dans quelques minutes.

…

-D'accord, il est avec moi, je lui dirai.

Mon père ferma son téléphone et me regarda. Je me levai et sortis mes clés de voiture de mes poches. Il y avait un problème avec Bella, j'en étais sûr et je devais être là pour elle.

-Merci maman, mais je suis désolé, elle a besoin de moi.

Me mère m'embrassa et me fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

-Tanya, tu ne vas pas le laisser partir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse Rosalie ? Son choix est déjà fait, dit Tanya en me regardant tristement.

Je ne relevai pas et partis sans plus de cérémonie, mon père sur les talons.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**J'ai bien aimé les centaines de reviews lors du dernier chapitre, je suis certaine que vous pouvez en faire encore autant.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**Isasoleil**


	16. CHAPITRE 16 : S'ÉPAULER

**Salut les filles !**

**Vous avez été plusieurs à m'offrir votre aide pour faire mon choix, et je vous en remercie beaucoup, j'étais heureuse de voir que vous étiez toutes prêtes à me venir en aide pour mener à bien la fin de ma fic.**

**Finalement j'ai discuté avec Lenerol qui relit mes chapitres et j'ai finalement pris ma décision sur la suite et la fin de cette fic. Elle est maintenant dans le secret pour la suite…lol… Je me suis même laissé****e**** convaincre par cette dernière d'une suite logique que je ne voulais absolument pas mettre, mais c'était la meilleure chose vu le déroulement de cette fic et maintenant, je suis heureuse d'avoir cédée...lol...**

**Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez autant la fin de cette fic que le début. Disons que pour l'instant, j'envisage de grandement dépasser les 20 chapitres prévus et me rendre facilement à 30 chapitres bien sonnés.**

**Merci encore et toujours à Lenerol pour son aide quant à sa relecture.**

**Ilonka :** C'est vrai que la réaction de Rosalie est un peu dure. Elle a quand même piqué Emmet deux semaines avant son mariage. Mais je crois qu'elle idéalise un peu trop Tanya sur sa façon de s'occuper de ses filles.

**Patou :** Rosalie aura bientôt une explication. Fera-t-elle un mea culpa ?

**PatiewSnow :** Edward sera assez fort pour passer au travers de TOUT ça. Tanya, bien que plusieurs la voit méchante, je le répète, ne l'est pas. Elle va faciliter la vie à Edward avec la garde des filles, mais en bonne mère qui se respecte, elle va avoir de la difficulté à laisser Bella s'occuper de ses filles… Bref… un maman, reste une maman. Restera aussi la réaction des filles face à cette séparation.

**Tw-bleedinglove :** Exact !

**Anaelle :** Je sais que plusieurs ont de la peine pour Tanya, mais je tiens à dire que même si elle n'est pas méchante, elle récolte ce qu'elle a semé. Edward est juste plus capable de faire des finesses à Tanya, il en a trop fait et elle n'en a jamais fait pour lui… je sais qu'Il ne faut pas se forcer au sexe, mais elle aurait pu lui faire plaisir… enfin bref… Faudrait que tu me dises les titres des fics avec le nom des auteurs des fics que tu as lu où Bella était stérile. Crois-moi, dans cette fic, Bella ne sera pas stérile. C'est pour une prochaine fic que j'ai en tête, je sais, que j'en ai beaucoup présentement, mais disons qu'en 2014, j'aurais peut-être le temps de m'y mettre.

**Bella67 :** Imagine que je vous aurais fait part de mes choix…. J'aurais été encore plus mélangée avec toutes vos idées…lol… Tanya n'a manqué qu'à ses filles….lol… Rosalie se fera probablement remettre à sa place…lol… Dans mes fics, il n'arrive jamais rien pour rien….

**bb23 :** Chanceuse tu as lu en un coup… contente de te retrouver sur cette fic… c'est une fic et tu as dû le lire aussi, je ne prône pas non plus l'infidélité et l'adultère. Tu ne seras que contente de lire le pov Ed de MEA… ça te fera plusieurs chapitres en ligne j'en suis au 13 présentement.

**C., marion :** Merci

**Pounine :** Fallait bien qu'elle revienne un jour. Elle aussi a quitté ses enfants… Pour les garçons, Bella les reverra au chapitre 17.

**KM :** C'est probablement 30 chapitres qu'aura cette fic… Merci, j'aime bien écrire et je veux que chaque chapitre soit agréable à lire pour vous. Rosalie finira par se calmer…

**Bonne lecture**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : S'ÉPAULER**

* * *

**BELLA**

-Je suis désolée Bella, mais vos bébés ne sont plus accrochés à votre endomètre, dit tristement la gynéco en reposant la sonde de l'appareil à échographie.

-Ils sont morts, je vais les perdre ? demandais-je affolée.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en hochant la tête positivement.

Je restais sans voix. Je perdais mes bébés. Mes bébés étaient morts.

-On a appelé Carlisle, il sera bientôt là, dit l'infirmière.

-Je veux Edward, soufflais-je difficilement.

-Edward sera là aussi. Bella, il faut que vous restiez couchée, me dit Addison, après avoir demandé confirmation à l'infirmière pour Edward.

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux en inspirant profondément.

-Il y a beaucoup de sang Bella, votre col est ouvert, je suis désolée. Vous devez restez allongée. On va préparer un bloc, il faut arrêter l'hémorragie, dit la gynéco après avoir refait un examen. Elle sortit de la chambre.

_Je faisais une hémorragie, je perdais mes bébés, on allait m'opérer, me faire un curetage et enlever ce qui restait de mes bébés __?_

-Vous allez m'opérer ?

-On va vous faire un curetage et stopper l'hémorragie, répondit l'infirmière.

Je fermai les yeux et me mis à pleurer. Pourquoi la vie me faisait vivre encore une épreuve ? J'en avais marre ! L'incendie, la blessure de Samuel, la trahison de Jacob et là, un viol et la perte de mes bébés. Même si ça ne faisait que quelques heures que je me savais enceinte, j'en étais heureuse. Je me voyais avec mon gros ventre et je me voyais donner des frères et des sœurs à mes garçons. Mes garçons, ils me manquaient tellement ! Comment avais-je fait pour me passer de mes petits amours aussi longtemps ?

Alice était restée un bon moment avec moi, mais j'avais insisté pour qu'elle rentre chez elle. De plus, j'avais dormi presque tout le temps et Edward reviendrait plus tard. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi. Mais là, je regrettais de l'avoir renvoyée, j'aurais tellement apprécié sa présence.

Je pleurais encore plus fort et mes sanglots me déchiraient encore et encore. Ça faisait mal, toujours de plus en plus mal. Je voulais que ça arrête de faire mal. J'essayais de crier, mais ma gorge était tellement nouée, que je finissais par laisser échapper un long râle de désespoir. J'étais épuisée, j'étais au bout du rouleau, je ne savais pas comment faire pour reprendre ma vie en main, je me sentais coupable d'avoir laissé mes garçons aussi longtemps, je m'en voulais d'avoir ruiné ma vie dans l'alcool ce dernier mois, j'étais responsable de ma fausse couche, je l'avais provoquée en buvant et me soûlant plus que nécessaire et en plus, j'avais offert mon corps à des inconnus alors que deux petits bébés y grandissaient luttant probablement pour leurs vies.

-Bella...

Je sursautai et me tournai vers la voix dans mon dos.

-Oh... Ed...wa...aarrddd... sanglotais-je de plus belle.

-Je suis là, dit-il en me prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Il prit place près de moi sur la civière et je m'accrochai à lui désespérément et vidai un torrent de larmes, reniflant disgracieusement, mouchant et toussant jusqu'à m'en faire vomir. J'avais encore plus mal que tout à l'heure. Ça ne se calmait pas et la panique m'envahissait.

-Bella... tu dois respirer calmement, dit Edward en me frottant doucement le dos.

J'avais des frissons, mon cœur s'affolait, je peinais à reprendre mon souffle et j'avais une sensation de picotement sur les lèvres. Je levai les yeux vers Edward et je vis dans son regard qu'il était inquiet.

-Respire calmement Bella, redit-il.

-Edward, elle hyper ventile, dit Carlisle à côté de nous que je n'avais pas encore vu.

Je me sentais encore plus mal, j'étais étourdie et je commençais à voir des points noirs.

-Bella... reste avec nous... essaie de respirer calmement, c'est important, dit Carlisle.

Je tentai de m'accrocher à Edward, mais je tombai sur le dos, épuisée et ce fut le noir.

**EDWARD**

-Bordel, elle s'est évanouie, dit mon père.

-Elle s'est hyper ventilée, suite à une crise d'angoisse, c'est ça ? Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ? demandais-je à mon père. Je n'étais pas habitué aux cas d'urgence, lui oui.

-Oui, c'est ça, ça devrait durer quelques minutes, je vais quand même bipper Addison, elle perd beaucoup trop de sang.

-Elle en perd beaucoup ? m'inquiétais-je.

-Il y a une grosse tache sur le drap.

Je fermai les yeux. Je savais que ce n'était pas bon signe si le sang faisait une tache sur le tissu. Je devrais peut-être regarder pour évaluer. Je soulevai la toile et je frissonnai en voyant deux petits caillots de sang gisant sur l'étoffe qui recouvrait le matelas de la civière de Bella. Je remis le drap sur ses cuisses et regardai mon père.

-Elle a perdu les bébés, soufflais-je à mon père, un sanglot dans la voix.

-Je me doutais bien que ça se terminerait de cette façon, les saignements étaient trop importants. Je suis désolé mon garçon.

-C'est bon papa, mais là, faudrait qu'elle se réveille, c'est long tu ne trouves pas ? m'inquiétais-je.

Encore une fois, c'était elle la plus importante.

-Passe-lui une serviette d'eau fraîche sur le visage et sur le cou, je vais au bloc voir si Addison est prête. Faut vraiment lui faire arrêter cette hémorragie, elle s'affaiblit.

Mon père sortit de la pièce et je fis ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'aurais voulu la protéger, lui enlever tout le mal qu'elle avait. Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir toute seule ? J'aurais dû revenir vers elle plus tôt et l'obliger à accepter mon aide.

Doucement, je lui passai à nouveau la serviette fraîche sur le visage, et embrassai son front. Bella gémit un peu et ouvrit les yeux.

-Hey, tu m'as fait peur, dis-je la voix tremblante.

-Edward, j'ai perdu les bébés, dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

-Je sais.

-C'est affreux, gémit-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer.

-Je sais, soufflais-je avant de la reprendre dans mes bras et d'essayer de la réconforter par ma présence. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y parvenir, que mon père et la gynéco revinrent pour l'emmener au bloc.

-On va te transporter au bloc pour stopper l'hémorragie, faire un curetage et s'assurer qu'il ne reste plus de particules embryonnaires dans ton utérus. Tout devrait bien se passer, dit la gynéco à Bella.

Bella n'avait pas l'air du tout rassuré. Elle s'agrippait à ma main et sanglotait. Je la serrai un peu contre moi et lui murmurait des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Mon père approcha et passa une main paternelle sur les cheveux de Bella. Je m'écartai un peu, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Mon père lui parlait et elle hochait faiblement la tête, les yeux rivés dans ceux de mon père. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui, tout comme moi.

Il lui mit un chapeau de chirurgie et l'installa le plus confortablement possible sur la civière avant de me laisser l'embrasser et l'emmener au bloc. Je suivis la civière et arrivé aux portes de la salle de chirurgie, je la regardai à travers les petites fenêtres, le temps qu'elle soit anesthésiée complètement avant de prendre place sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente, adjacente à la salle de réveil. Mon père resta avec moi tout le long de la durée de la chirurgie.

-Je vais proposer à Bella de venir à la maison pour sa convalescence, dit mon père.

-Tu vas emmener Bella à la maison ? dis-je surpris.

-Où est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir aller Edward ? Sa maison n'est pas prête, elle ne peut définitivement pas aller chez toi, je crois que Jasper en a fait beaucoup et elle ne voudra probablement pas aller avec Jacob et Sam.

-Vu comme ça. Maman va être d'accord, tu crois ?

-Ta mère adore Bella. Ça lui fera plaisir de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle, comme Bella l'a fait pour elle il y a quelques temps.

Bella avait été là pour ma mère, là où moi je n'avais pas pu. J'imaginais qu'à elles deux, elles avaient une relation aussi spéciale que celle qu'elle avait avec mon père.

-Papa, je suis désolé, je sais que je vous ai déçu. Sache que moi non plus, je ne cautionne pas l'adultère et l'infidélité, je ne pensais pas à divorcer non plus, j'ai beaucoup trop de respect envers le mariage pour le prendre à la légère.

-J'ai été dur avec toi.

-Tu as fait ton travail de père, dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Oui, mais j'aurais dû voir combien tu n'étais plus heureux avec Tanya, je n'ai vu que ton infidélité. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas encore comment je fais pour l'accepter. Tu sais ce qui vous a éloigné ?

-Oh !

Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir parler de ça avec mon père.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de parler de tes histoires avec ton vieux père, tu sais, sourit-il.

-Non, c'est juste, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui nous est arrivé. Tanya et moi, je ne crois pas qu'on ait déjà été amoureux. Quand elle est tombée enceinte de Carlie, on a pris la décision de se marier et de fonder une famille ensemble. Le reste est venu tout seul.

-Je croyais que vous étiez amoureux, vu que tout avait été très vite, que c'est ce que vous vouliez. Vous étiez très proches et les marques d'affection que vous aviez l'un envers l'autre me faisait y croire.

-J'imagine que c'est ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, de l'affection. Tanya est une bonne mère, une bonne épouse, une bonne amie et on fait une équipe géniale pour les filles.

-Mais ?

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle du _«mais»_ ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Avant d'être ton père, je suis l'amant de ta mère. Je ne crois pas que ce que tu vas me dire va me décoiffer, sourit-il.

Je ris. Tout comme moi, mon père était un homme avant d'être un père.

-Le sexe était platonique. Tanya n'aime pas ça et crois-moi, j'ai tout essayé pour lui faire aimer. Alors t'imagine la fréquence de nos ébats, entre une fois par mois et jamais, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'options.

-C'est pour ça que tu avais cette tête de _«j'ai baisé ma femme, hier»_ le lendemain ? T'es un Cullen, alors tu dois te débrouiller comme un chef !

-Ouaip ! et ne t'en fais pas, je me débrouille très bien.

-C'était la première fois que tu trompais ta femme ?

-Oui, c'était la première fois. Je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec une autre, juste pour coucher. C'est juste… ça m'a fait l'effet d'un feu d'artifice quand j'ai rencontré Bella. Je ne la considère même pas comme un adultère ou une infidélité, c'est MA Bella, c'est naturel, c'est ELLE.

-Je peux comprendre, je ressens la même chose pour ta mère, même après tout ce temps, c'est ELLE, dit-il

-J'ai eu peur que vous n'acceptiez pas ma décision, confessais-je.

-Je suis désolé si nous t'avons fait croire qu'on ne respecterait pas ton choix. Mais je crois bien que le fait que ce soit Bella ait facilité notre acceptation. Tu fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Toi seul peux le savoir. Je sais que Tanya et toi allez être adultes et agir en conséquence avec vos filles.

-J'espère que tu as raison. J'espère juste que Tanya ne me fera pas de misère.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle a donnée hier soir. Elle sait que tu as déjà fait ton choix et n'a pas réagi quand tu m'as suivi pour venir au chevet de Bella.

-J'espère juste qu'on va réussir à se parler calmement, soufflais-je.

Mon père mettait ses valeurs et ses convictions de côté pour accepter ma relation avec Bella. Je me doutais bien que le fait que ce soit Bella, et non une autre, facilitait leur décision à m'appuyer, quel que soit mon choix.

Bientôt, nous vîmes Addison sortir, se dirigeant vers nous, nous nous levâmes pour aller à sa rencontre, voulant savoir comment la chirurgie s'était déroulée.

-Tout s'est bien passé, j'ai réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie, ainsi qu'à enlever ce qui restait des embryons sur sa paroi utérine. Si elle le désire, elle pourra avoir d'autres enfants, aucun problème. Faut juste laisser le temps à son corps de reprendre des forces.

-Merci beaucoup, soufflais-je heureux qu'elle soit maintenant hors de danger.

-On a fait analyser les embryons et effectué les tests nécessaires avec votre sperme, et ce n'était pas compatible pour la paternité, je suis désolée.

-Merci Addison, répondit mon père à ma place.

Je n'étais pas capable de répondre, assimilant l'information qu'elle venait de me dire. Les bébés étaient de Jacob et non de moi. Ma vasectomie était toujours valide. Ma Bella était enceinte de Jacob.

-Je lui ai prescrit un arrêt de travail jusqu'en septembre, avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu ces derniers mois, c'est la moindre des choses. Faudrait voir à faire un contrôle à cette date pour vérifier si elle peut reprendre le travail, dit-elle à mon père.

-Je m'en occuperai, répondit ce dernier.

J'étais toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle. J'avais espéré être le père de ces bébés. Ces bébés qui auraient été le fruit de notre amour.

-Elle est en salle de réveil, ça ne devrait pas être long avant qu'elle se réveille, elle pourra avoir son congé aujourd'hui, si elle le désire, bonne journée, dit-elle avant de partir vers une autre salle.

Mon père me tapota l'épaule.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé mon garçon, mais, il y avait peu de chance que ce soit toi le père, surtout avec une vasectomie.

-Je sais, c'est juste...

Mon père ne renchérit pas. J'avais juste besoin d'assimiler.

Après un moment, on ramena Bella à sa chambre et je la laissai avec mon père afin qu'il la convainque de s'installer chez lui, le temps de sa convalescence. J'en profitai pour appeler Jacob, je lui avais dit que je lui donnerais des nouvelles.

_-Edward !_

-Salut Jacob.

_-Comment elle va ?_

-Mieux... en fait...

_-Crache le morceau Edward, s'impatienta-t-il._

-Elle a perdu les bébés...

_-Et merde !_

Je ne répondis pas, lui comme moi ne parlions pas. J'entendais derrière lui Sam s'amuser avec les garçons, mais j'entendais aussi les pleurs de Noah, des pleurs qui n'étaient que _«maman»_, c'en était bouleversant.

-Écoute Jacob, mon père va la prendre chez lui le temps qu'elle reprenne des forces, je te donnerai des nouvelles.

_-D'accord... J'imagine que c'est la meilleure solution... Je veux juste que la mère de mes enfants repren__ne__ vie, qu'elle revi__ve__, qu'elle revienne vers eux. Ils ont besoin d'elle et elle a besoin d'eux._

-Je ferai tout mon possible Jacob.

_-Merci._

-Oh Jacob ?

_-Oui!_

-C'était de toi... les bébés...c'étaient les tiens... je suis désolé...

_-J'aurais pris mes responsabilités, je ne l'aurais pas laissé tomber, même si ces bébés avaient été les tiens. Bella est importante pour moi et je serai toujours là pour elle._

-Je sais, à bientôt Jacob.

Je retournai dans la chambre après avoir pris une longue inspiration. Bella était en position semis-assise et parlait au téléphone. Mon père la regardait avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne veux pas déranger... ça fait des semaines que j'impose ma présence à Jasper. Je vais trouver un endroit.

...

-Esmée, vous êtes tout ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère pour moi, n'en doutez pas. Je ne vous imposerai pas ma convalescence.

...

-Je vais y penser.

Je m'approchai d'elle et tendis la main pour prendre le téléphone.

...

-Esmée, Edward veut vous parler.

...

-D'accord, merci.

Elle me tendit le téléphone et me fit un sourire faible.

-Maman !

-Oh Edward, mon chéri. Il faut que tu réussisses à la convaincre que c'est ici qu'elle sera le mieux. Je vais travailler à la maison toute la semaine.

-Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je m'en occupe.

-Tu vas réussir à me l'emmener mon chéri ?

-Je crois bien oui. Allez, on se voit tout à l'heure.

-Merci mon chéri.

Quand Esmée Cullen voulait quelque chose, elle mettait tout à contribution pour l'avoir, et elle l'avait.

Je raccrochai le téléphone et souris à Bella.

-Tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi ? dit-elle.

-C'est la meilleure solution Bella, soufflais-je en caressant le sommet de sa tête.

-Je sais qu'on sera aux petits soins avec moi, mais j'ai causé assez de problèmes ces dernières semaines. Je ferais mieux d'aller m'installer à l'hôtel.

-Ne dis pas de sottises. Esmée et moi on va bien s'occuper de toi, dit mon père.

-Je sais que je serais bien, choyée comme une princesse, c'est juste que ça me met mal à l'aise.

-Bella, pour la dernière fois, ne discute pas et accepte.

Elle finit par hocher la tête et sourire à mon père.

-Bon je vous laisse les enfants, j'ai une chambre d'amis à préparer. Edward tu vas la ramener quand son congé sera signé ?

-Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi.

Mon père sortit de la chambre et je pris place sur le lit près de Bella.

-Je croyais devoir utiliser mon arme secrète pour te faire accepter, lui dis-je en souriant.

-J'aurais bien aimé voir comment tu t'y serais pris, répondit-elle timidement.

-Tu vas bien ? demandais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

-Je crois oui.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, je veux que tu saches que je suis là. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, peu importe ce que tu as besoin.

-Merci Edward.

Je lui donnai un doux baiser sur le front et je dus mettre fin au plaisir d'humer son odeur pour répondre à mon portable.

_Tanya !_

Je m'excusai à Bella et sans m'éloigner, je pris l'appel.

-Allo ?

_-Edward, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je voulais que tu trouves du temps pour qu'on discute tous les deux, histoire de voir comment on s'organise pour les filles._

-Je voulais justement t'appeler pour ça aujourd'hui. Vu que tu ne travailles pas, je pourrais passer après le déjeuner, dis-je en regardant ma montre, il était 9h45.

_-Ok, je vais t'attendre vers 14h00._

-Je suis content qu'on puisse se parler correctement Tanya.

_-Elle va bien ? Bella, elle va bien ?_

-Elle va mieux oui, elle va pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui.

_-Ok... d'accord... on se voit plus tard._

-À plus tard.

**BELLA**

-Excuse-moi, je dois le prendre, dit Edward avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de son portable

-Allo ?

...

-Je voulais justement t'appeler pour ça aujourd'hui. Vu que tu ne travailles pas, je pourrais passer après le déjeuner, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

...

-Je suis content qu'on puisse se parler correctement Tanya.

...

-Elle va mieux oui, elle va pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui.

...

-À plus tard.

Il venait de parler à sa femme et apparemment, elle était au courant qu'il était avec moi. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-C'était Tanya ? demandais-je doucement.

-Oui, on doit discuter pour organiser notre vie avec les filles, maintenant qu'elle est revenue.

-Revenue ?

_Il allait se remettre avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Je lui avais dit que je le voulais auprès de moi que j'étais prête à avancer avec lui et il voulait retourner avec sa femme !_

-Bella ?

...

-Elle est revenue hier après-midi, je ne savais pas qu'elle revenait.

_Il va retourner avec elle. Il ne veut pas rest__er__ avec moi, je me suis fait violée et j'ai perdu nos bébés. J'ai couché avec Mark, Tyler, Jacob et lui dans les deux derniers mois. Il me prend pour une traînée, en plus, je ne __sais__ même pas de qui étaient mes bébés. Je me sens sale et je me sens une coquille vide, comment peut-il vouloir avancer avec moi__ ?_

-Bella... Calme-toi... respire... dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses doigts pour s'assurer qu'il avait toute mon attention.

J'avais froid tout d'un coup.

-Il faut que tu respires calmement.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et je fus en mesure de calmer mon corps qui s'était mis à trembler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? C'est à cause de Tanya ?

Je hochai la tête tout en me concentrant sur ma respiration, afin de pouvoir la reprendre normalement.

-Je vais discuter avec Tanya, parce que je m'installe chez mes parents dès ce soir et je dois la voir pour la logistique avec les filles.

_Pourquoi il s'installe chez ses parents ?_

-Tu t'installes chez tes parents ? Pourquoi ?

-On a une relation, tu te souviens ? dit-il en souriant, me remémorant mes paroles.

Je souris faiblement, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il s'installait chez ses parents.

-Je n'ai pas oublié ce que l'on s'est dit la nuit dernière. C'est toi que j'ai choisi et Tanya le sait. Enfin, elle l'a compris quand j'ai couru à ton chevet hier soir, elle n'a même pas essayé de me retenir.

-Tu ne vas pas te remettre avec elle alors ?

-Non, c'est fini, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi.

-Oh Edward, j'ai eu si peur, je pensais que tu m'abandonnais, dis-je en me jetant à son cou où je pleurai une nouvelle fois.

-Hey doucement, je te l'ai dit que je serais là, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il me serra contre lui et me berça doucement.

-Tu dois te reposer maintenant.

-Non, je veux rentrer. Je déteste être dans ce lit, dis-je en reniflant, séchant encore des larmes.

-Ok, je m'occupe de ton évasion. Attends-moi, je reviens.

J'avais eu peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Même s'il m'assurait qu'il serait toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il pouvait m'abandonner pour aller avec une autre, comme Jacob l'avait fait.

-C'est bon, tu peux partir, dit Edward, fier de lui, revenant près de moi.

Le trajet en voiture fut agréable. Edward ne faisait allusion à rien d'autre qu'à ma convalescence. Il me rassura maintes et maintes fois sur sa présence à mes côtés, que sa discussion avec Tanya n'était que pour son organisation familiale.

Esmée et Carlisle nous ouvrirent la porte et je fus accueillie chaleureusement.

-Je suis heureuse que tu aies accepté Bella, dit Esmée en m'enlaçant.

-Merci, répondis-je seulement.

Me retrouver dans les bras d'Esmée, me faisait du bien, mais en même temps, ça me bouleversait complètement. J'aurais aimé que ce soit ma mère. Esmée était la femme de mon entourage qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère et bien que ça me fasse le plus grand bien de pouvoir la considérer ainsi, c'est de ma mère dont j'aurais eu besoin.

Je passai dans les bras de Carlisle. Il avait été là, presque chaque jour de ma vie depuis la mort de mon père. Il m'avait manqué ces dernières semaines.

-Ça va aller ma chérie, on va bien s'occuper de toi, me souffla-t-il alors qu'on se dirigeait vers une pièce que je devinai être le salon. Il me fit asseoir sur le canapé.

-Je veux que tu te sentes ici chez toi, dit Esmée.

-Merci beaucoup.

-On va vous laisser, on va préparer le déjeuner, dit Carlisle.

Edward prit place à mes côtés et je me blottis contre son torse.

-Ça va aller Bella, tu vas reprendre des forces. Ma mère est une bonne infirmière tu vas voir.

-Je ne suis pas inquiète, ta mère va être merveilleuse comme toujours, c'est moi le problème.

-Toi ?

-Je ne veux pas déranger. Je ne veux pas entrer dans leurs intimités.

-Bella… s'il te plaît arrête ça. Mes parents sont heureux de pouvoir te rendre le soutien que tu as apporté à ma mère lors de ses traitements de chimiothérapie.

Je me relevai pour regarder son visage.

-Tu … tu es au courant ?

-Oui, mon père me l'a dit, il n'y a pas longtemps en m'expliquant votre relation. J'aurais aimé être là pour elle.

-Elle a été forte Edward. Elle l'a fait pour ta sœur et toi. Elle voulait voir grandir ses petites filles. Tu peux être fier d'elle.

-Merci d'avoir été là pour elle.

-Carlisle était tellement désemparé, il faisait peine à voir. En plus, il n'avait personne à qui parler. Il se montrait fort et convainquant avec ta mère, mais avec moi, il laissait aller toute sa frustration contre la maladie. Crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas voulu voir ça, surtout pas avec sa haine envers le cancer.

-Peut-être, mais j'aurais aimé être là pour elle et pour lui.

-C'est fini tout ça Edward, ta mère est hors de danger, profite de sa présence, ta mère est encore en vie, dis-je la gorge nouée. Ma mère me manquait.

Il hocha la tête et je repris ma position fermant les yeux quelques temps avant de passer à table, discutant calmement.

Nous prîmes le café sur la terrasse et Carlisle et Edward nous laissèrent seules.

Je racontai à Esmée tout ce qui m'était arrivée depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward. Je pleurai beaucoup lorsque je lui confiai la trahison de Jacob. Je m'en voulais lorsque je lui expliquai tout le tort que j'avais infligé à mon corps alors que j'étais enceinte et que ça ne me ressemblait pas. J'eus de la difficulté à terminer mes confessions, tellement le mal que j'avais forcément fait à mes garçons en les laissant ainsi sans aucune explication me brisait.

Esmée me berça doucement, séchant mes larmes, me consolant, comme une mère consolerait sa fille. Elle ne porta aucun jugement, me dit de prendre du temps pour me rétablir et qu'elle m'aiderait à me remettre sur pieds pour retourner auprès de mes enfants.

Je dormis un peu sur le transat et c'est Edward qui me réveilla doucement pour dîner avec moi, lorsqu'il rentra.

-Hey ma belle, murmura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

-T'es revenu ?

-Oui, tu as faim ?

-Oui.

Il avait installé une petite table sur la terrasse avec des couverts. Il me tendit la main et je le laissai me guider sur une chaise et il prit place sur l'autre, devant moi.

-Merci Edward, dis-je en découvrant les spaghettis à la viande dans mon assiette.

-J'espère que ça ira ?

-Oui, c'est parfait. Où sont Carlisle et Esmée ?

-Carlisle est à l'hôpital et Esmée chez un client. Je suis la personne qui s'occupe de toi ce soir, dit-il en souriant.

Après le repas, Edward, me montra la chambre d'amis que ses parents avaient préparés pour moi. Je me glissai sous la douche et enfilai un t-shirt et un boxer qu'Edward m'avait laissé, avant de m'allonger sous la couette.

Edward frappa doucement avant d'entrer.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, ça va.

-On ira chercher tes effets personnels chez Jasper demain.

-Oui, merci.

Il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit et me borda, embrassant mon front.

-Bonne nuit Bella, souffla-t-il avant de se lever.

-Edward ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. J'avais besoin qu'il soit là, j'avais besoin d'une présence, SA présence.

-Oui ?

-Reste je… je ne veux pas dormir seule.

-D'accord… je n'avais pas trop envie de partir de tout manière.

Il enleva ses vêtements et se glissa sous la couette de l'autre côté du lit, laissant une distance entre nous.

Il était trop loin.

Je le voulais plus proche de moi, je voulais être dans ses bras. Je roulai sur moi et je posai doucement ma tête sur son torse nu, enroulant mon bras sur sa taille, passant sur son ventre. Il m'entoura de son bras et embrassa le sommet de ma tête.

-Merci, soufflais-je.

-Bonne nuit, Bella.

-Bonne nuit, Edward.

**EDWARD**

Après le déjeuner, j'avais laissé Bella avec ma mère, j'aurais voulu rester avec elle, mais je devais voir Tanya pour discuter de nos futurs et établir un emploi du temps pour les filles. Je me garai dans l'entrée et pris une grande inspiration avant de passer la porte de notre maison.

-Salut, dit Tanya, venue à ma rencontre.

-Salut, dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Elle parut surprise de mon geste, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi ce serait déplacé.

-Quand je t'ai vu hier, j'ai été surpris de ton accueil, excuse-moi, lui dis-je sincèrement.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Edward, j'ai été assez exubérante et tu ne m'attendais pas. Et…

On prit place tous les deux sur un banc au comptoir lunch de la cuisine et elle nous servit du café.

-Et ?

-Je suis désolée par mon attitude pour t'avoir agressé dans le couloir à l'étage chez tes parents, dit-elle gênée.

-J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi tu as fait ça et j'étais fâché contre toi de m'offrir ça alors que tu sais très bien que c'est ce qui nous a séparé.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui nous a séparé…

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Edward, toi comme moi, savons que nous n'étions pas amoureux, que nous avions une bonne entente et que la grossesse précipitée de Carlie nous a fait décider de nous marier et je ne regrette en rien d'avoir été mariée avec toi durant les 12 dernières années.

-Moi non plus, je ne regrette pas. Tu m'as donné trois enfants et je t'en serai reconnaissant toute ma vie. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, on met juste fin à notre relation de façon adulte. Je souhaite qu'on puisse prendre les bonnes décisions et faire de notre divorce, une séparation réussie.

-C'est ce que je souhaite aussi, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Je pris mon café et la regardai se triturer les mains. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être nerveuse avec moi.

-Tanya ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et me regarda comme si elle était prise en faute.

-Je suis toujours le même, tu peux me demander et me dire ce que tu veux, je ne veux pas que notre relation change. On doit pouvoir continuer à se parler convenablement si on veut pouvoir s'organiser avec les filles.

-Je sais… c'est juste…. C'était la première fois ? La première fois que tu me trompais ?

-Oui, c'était la première fois, je suis désolé…

-Non. C'est moi qui suis désolée. J'aurais dû avoir plus de sexe avec toi.

-Tanya… soufflais-je.

Elle me regarda, un sourcil levé et je repris,

-Non… je ne voulais pas que tu te forces à avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi si tu ne le désirais pas. C'était toi et tu respectais ce que tu ressentais, ne sois pas désolée. C'était toi et tu te respectais avec ce que tu ressentais.

-Tu serais resté si j'avais aimé le sexe ?

-Tanya, ne pose pas cette question, tu connais la réponse. On a beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre, tu l'as dit toi même tout à l'heure. Ça aurait été plus long, mais je crois qu'un jour nous serions arrivés à cette conclusion.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

-On fait comment pour les filles ?

-J'ai engagé beaucoup de personnel au bar, alors je ne dois pas y aller autant. Faudrait juste voir avec mon horaire de l'hôpital, quand je pourrais m'occuper d'elles, mais là je ne l'ai pas avec moi.

-Tu as recommencé à l'hôpital ?

-Oui. Je fais beaucoup d'observation et d'évaluation de diagnostic. Ça me fait du bien de refaire le processus pas à pas. J'avais très envie d'y retourner, c'est toujours ce que j'ai voulu faire.

-Je suis heureuse que tu aies pris cette décision. Tu as toujours voulu faire médecine, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Je voyais qu'elle était triste et comme à chacune des fois qu'on discutait de ma pratique médicale, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de pleurer en pensant à sa sœur et à Laurent. Inévitablement, la médecine la ramenait à la mort de son filleul et sa sœur Je me levai et je la pris dans mes bras.

-Elle…elle me… manque, j'aurais tellement…. besoin d'elle en ce moment, pleura-t-elle en s'accrochant à ma chemise. _(N/B : décidément, avec toutes ces femmes qui pleurent dans ses bras, il ne doit plus avoir de chemise!)_

-Je sais, soufflais-je en la serrant un peu plus fort dans mes bras.

Elle prit du temps à se calmer et je ne pus qu'avoir la gorge nouée moi aussi. J'avais cohabité 12 ans avec Tanya, je la respectais et j'avais de la peine pour elle. On avait vécu beaucoup de choses elle et moi, on avait surmonté des épreuves, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre. Jamais nous n'avions échoué lorsqu'on prenait des décisions ensemble. J'espérais juste qu'elle vive bien notre séparation comme moi je me sentais bien dans ce choix. Il restait juste à l'annoncer aux filles.

-Ce serait plus simple si tu venais t'occuper des filles ici, j'irai chez une copine, lorsque tu seras avec elles. Le temps de savoir qui va garder la maison et tout le reste.

-Si tu veux, tu peux la garder la maison, je vais m'installer chez mes parents pour un moment. Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, je ne te mettrai pas dehors, c'est ta maison autant que la mienne.

-Je pourrais la garder ?

-Bien sûr ! Les filles y sont habituées et ça nous éviterait de les changer d'école.

-Je voudrais bien la garder, je l'aime cette maison, dit-elle.

Je lui souris.

-Tu vas habiter avec Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler, elle est encore sous le choc. Ce n'est pas facile ce qu'elle vit.

-Tu voudrais bien m'expliquer ce qu'elle a eu, je voudrais savoir. J'ai été méchante avec elle et c'était complètement gratuit, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a agi comme ça, mais une mère ne fait pas ce qu'elle a fait sans raison. Je voudrais la comprendre.

-Tu me promets que tu ne la jugeras pas ?

-Je te le promets.

Je lui racontai comment elle était triste lors de notre première rencontre, l'incendie de sa maison, la convalescence de Samuel et la découverte de l'homosexualité de Jacob avec Sam.

-Pas trop génial, dit-elle.

-Son estime et sa confiance en elle ont été détruites alors elle a eu une ou deux aventures et elle a cherché l'oubli dans l'alcool. Elle n'a pas vu ses garçons depuis qu'elle a surpris Jacob et Sam.

-Elle est perdue.

-Tout à fait, encore plus depuis sa fausse couche.

-Elle était enceinte ? Quand ?

-Elle les a perdus cette nuit.

-Les ?

-Oui. Elle était enceinte de jumeaux.

-Enceinte de qui ? de toi ? mais tu as une vasectomie !

-Non, enceinte de Jacob.

-Oh la pauvre. Je suis désolée Edward, je n'aurais pas dû la juger aussi ouvertement, sans savoir ce qu'elle traversait.

-Merci.

-Je suis certaine que tu vas pouvoir l'aider.

Je hochai la tête. Par ces paroles, elle me donnait son approbation, même si je ne croyais pas qu'elle me le dirait franchement, j'étais tout de même heureux qu'elle le fasse.

-Edward, il y a juste une chose qui me dérange.

-Laquelle ?

-Je ne veux pas que Bella s'occupe de mes filles. Je suis leur mère et je veux être la seule. Je ne veux pas que Bella me remplace quand elles sont avec toi. Si tu veux voir les filles, tu les verras seul, sans Bella.

_Et merde !_

-Tanya… tu sais très bien que Bella ne prendra pas ta place, c'est toi la mère de mes filles, pas Bella. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir les filles si je suis avec Bella. C'est à cause de ce que je viens de te raconter ? Tu crois qu'elle n'en est pas capable ?

-Non, ça ne change rien. Même si Bella a vécu des épreuves horribles, je ne doute pas de ses compétences de mère pour s'occuper de ses garçons, j'ai vu comment elle peut être une bonne mère lors de l'anniversaire de son fils. Ce sont mes filles pas les siennes. C'est à prendre ou à laisser Edward, c'est ma seule condition. Je ne te demande rien d'autre.

-Putain Tanya ! Tu ne crois pas que les filles sont assez grandes pour comprendre que Bella ne te remplacera jamais ? Qu'elle est la maman des garçons et pas d'elles ?

-Je ne veux prendre aucun risque sur leur stabilité familiale, déjà que je vais être obligée de les partager avec toi, je ne veux pas les partager avec Bella. Je veux être la seule femme à m'occuper de mes filles, point barre.

Elle n'était pas en colère, mais elle était décidée et ne lâcherait pas.

-On en reparlera, parce que là, si on continue, on va se chicaner et je ne veux pas qu'on se crie dessus, dis-je en me levant.

-Je n'en démordrai pas Edward.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et sortis de la maison. J'embarquai dans ma voiture et démarrai pour retourner auprès de ma Bella. Mais avant il fallait que je me calme un peu. Je pris une route plus longue et j'arrivai chez mes parents. La voiture de ma mère n'était pas là et celle de mon père non plus. J'entrai et je vis une note sur la table de la cuisine.

_Bella dort sur un transat sur la terrasse.  
Ton père travaille jusqu'à 07h00 demain matin.  
Je suis allée voir un client pour rester avec Bella demain dans la journée.  
Fai__s__ comme chez toi mon grand __! __Installe Bella dans la chambre d'amis.  
Bonne soirée  
Maman  
XXX_

Je regardai vers la porte fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse, et je vis que Bella y dormait toujours. J'ouvris les armoires et le réfrigérateur pour finir par y dénicher tout ce qu'il me fallait pour faire des spaghettis à la viande.

Je montai une table avec deux couverts sur la terrasse, quand le dîner fut prêt, avant de réveiller Bella.

-Hey ma belle, murmurais-je en caressant ses cheveux.

-T'es revenu ? dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

-Oui, tu as faim ?

-Oui.

Je lui tendis la main et elle se laissa guider sur une chaise et je pris place sur l'autre, devant elle.

-Merci Edward, dit-elle en découvrant les spaghettis à la viande dans son assiette.

-J'espère que ça ira ?

-Oui, c'est parfait. Où sont Carlisle et Esmée ?

-Carlisle est à l'hôpital et Esmée chez un client. Je suis la personne qui s'occupe de toi ce soir, dis-je en souriant.

Après le repas, je lui montrai la chambre d'amis que mes parents avaient préparée pour moi. Pendant sa douche je lui sortis un t-shirt et un boxer à moi et je retournai ranger les couverts et nettoyer la cuisine.

Je remontai à la chambre et frappai doucement avant d'entrer.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demandais-je doucement.

Elle était déjà sous la couette.

-Non, ça va.

-On ira chercher tes effets personnels chez Jasper demain.

-Oui, merci.

Je me laissai tomber sur le bord du lit et je la bordai, embrassant son front. J'aurais voulu dormir avec elle, mais je ne voulais pas envahir son espace. Je voulais attendre qu'elle me le demande, attendre qu'elle soit prête.

-Bonne nuit Bella, soufflais-je sur ses lèvres avant de me lever.

-Edward ?

-Oui ? dis-je espérant qu'elle me demande de rester avec elle pour la nuit.

-Reste je… je ne veux pas dormir seule.

-D'accord… je n'avais pas trop envie de partir de tout manière.

J'enlevai mes vêtements et me glissai sous la couette de l'autre côté du lit, laissant une distance entre nous. Je voulais lui laisser le choix.

Rapidement, elle roula sur elle-même et vint poser doucement sa tête sur mon torse nu, enroulant son bras sur ma taille, passant sur mon ventre. Je l'entourai de mon bras et embrassai le sommet de sa tête.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle…

-Bonne nuit, Bella.

-Bonne nuit, Edward.

* * *

**Je tiens à vous rassurer qu'une fausse couche ne se passe pas du tout de cette façon, enfin je crois, j'en ai jamais fait. Dans ma fic, ****il est ****possible que Bella avait déjà expulsé les embryons avant de faire sa ****crise**** de panique. Bella a vécu beaucoup de chose****s**** plus éprouvantes les unes que les autres, alors elle était fragile psychologiquement et son corps s'est défendu en faisant une crise de panique, ce qui a causé son évanouissement. Merci d'être indulgente quant à la façon dont cela c'est passé.**

**J'espère pouvoir faire un nouveaux chapitre pour MALHEUREUX EN AMOUR cette fin de semaine pour le poster dans quelques jours. Vous avez été nombreuses à avoir été HEUREUSE de ma petite surprise pour le bonus de MALHEUREUSE EN AMOUR. Merci d'y avoir mis beaucoup de reviews.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**Isasoleil**


	17. CHAPITRE 17 : SE DÉCIDER

**Allo les filles…**

**J'ai dépassé les 1000 reviews, c'est juste TROP FORMIDABLE ! Je vous remercie ÉNORMÉMENT de me suivre encore, même si mes publications ne sont plus aussi fréquentes.**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre, j'ai fait un processus d'embauche pour un nouveau poste que j'ai eu à mon travail et je l'ai eu. Alors, j'ai été absente de la maison quelques jours pour faire les tests et les entrevues pour l'obtention. C'est un emploi qui demande plus et je vais certainement être moins présente avec vous pour quelques temps, le temps que je puisse être à l'aise dans mon travai...**

**Merci à Lenerol d'avoir pris soin de mon chapitre en le relisant.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : SE DÉCIDER **

* * *

**BELLA**

Cinq jours que je profitais du calme rassurant d'Esmée. Cinq jours qu'Edward était aux petits soins avec moi. Cinq jours que j'avais perdu mes bébés. Cinq jours que j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Cinq jours que je prenais le téléphone pour appeler Jacob afin d'aller voir mes garçons. Et cinq jours que je raccrochais le combiné sans même avoir composé le numéro.

J'avais eu une grosse discussion avec Esmée deux jours plus tôt et ça m'avait bouleversé tant elle avait raison.

**Flash back**

_-Bella, tu dois être forte, tu es forte. Je sais combien tu te sens trahie, mais il faut que tu te remettes, il faut que tes garçons puissent à nouveau retrouver leur maman. Ça fait presque deux mois que tu ne les as pas vu._

_-Esmée, je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état, je suis une épave._

_-Mais, non, tu n'es pas une épave ma chérie. Je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien et que tu voudrais que tout soit comme avant, mais ce n'est pas possible. Rappelle-toi de ce que tu m'as dit quand j'étais découragée lors de mes traitements de chimio._

_-Que tu devais te battre pour pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps avec tes enfants. Que de voir tes petites filles grandirent pouv__ait__ être possible, de ne pas te décourager._

_-Tu fais exactement le contraire de ce que tu m'as encouragée à faire et à continuer. Je ne te laisserai pas __sombrer__, tu dois te remettre sur pied Bella, tes enfants vont souffrir à long terme s'ils sont éloignés de toi trop longtemps._

_-Tu crois qu'ils m'ont oubli__é__ ? demandais-je au bord des larmes._

_-Bien sûr que non !_

_-Ils vont me reconnaître ?_

_-Bella, tu es leur maman, bien sûr qu'ils vont te reconnaître. Tu dois leu__r__ manquer, Il faut que tu le fasses, tu dois reprendre ta vie de maman, tu dois redevenir toi. Tu m'as décri__t__ les dernières semaines, tu as dit que tu n'étais plus toi. Tu dois essayer de reprendre ton équilibre._

_-Je sais. Esmée, j'ai peur qu'ils me rejettent._

_-Oh chérie ! Ce n'est pas possible, ils t'aiment. Jacob a dû les rassurer sur ton amour pour eux. Tu dois le faire Bella._

_-Edward… _

_-Edward va être d'accord, il veut que tu ailles mieux. Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts pour remonter la pente ces derniers jours et c'est tout à ton honneur. Je comprends que tu vis des choses difficiles, mais la vie continue pour les autres autour de toi, tu dois la continuer toi aussi._

**Fin Flash back**

Je me demandais souvent depuis cette conversation, que faisaient mes enfants ? Est-ce qu'ils pensaient à moi ? J'avais envie de vérifier, d'y aller sans m'annoncer, ou encore les regarder sans qu'ils me voient. Je voulais les voir, mais j'avais peur de leur réaction envers moi, j'avais peur qu'ils m'en veuillent de les avoir abandonnés.

Edward n'était pas là depuis hier soir. Tanya, travaillant jusqu'à 21h le jeudi, avait demandé à Edward de venir s'occuper des filles. Elle avait prévu de dormir chez une amie afin de lui laisser la maison. Il devait revenir ce soir après sa journée de travail à l'hôpital, et j'avais espoir que me reposer dans ses bras enlèverait tout le stress d'avoir passer la nuit dernière toute seule dans le grand lit de la chambre d'amis des Cullen.

Esmée rencontrait un client sur la terrasse et je la regardais de l'endroit où j'étais, lui expliquer en faisant des gestes avec ses bras, tout ce qu'elle avait en tête pour la décoration de la maison de la dame.

Elle avait prévu, pour toutes les deux, le déjeuner au restaurant et ensuite la visite au travail d'Alice afin que j'essaie quelques vêtements pour reconstituer ma garde-robe. Esmée devait regarder les tissus de la collection d'automne pour les draperies et les linges de maison. Elle avait conclu un partenariat avec Alice pour l'achat des textiles.

-Tu vas mieux ? me demanda Esmée alors qu'on attendait notre plat.

-Je crois que je reprends confiance, peu à peu. Edward m'aide beaucoup, il est très rassurant. Je ne vous cacherai pas que ce que vous m'avez dit fait son chemin. Je dois reprendre ma vie en main pour mes enfants, ils ont besoin de moi, j'ai besoin d'eux.

-Oh ma chérie, je suis heureuse d'entendre ça.

-Ils me manquent.

-Tu leur manques aussi. Tu sais quand tu vas aller les voir ?

-Non. Bientôt j'espère.

On rentra très tard en fin d'après-midi après être passées à la boutique d'Alice. J'étais fatiguée d'avoir autant essayé de vêtements. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, dès l'arrivée, et je fermai les yeux.

**EDWARD**

J'attendais les filles qui marchaient vers la maison après être descendues de l'autobus. Je voyais Emma discuter avec ses sœurs et pointer du doigt la maison avant qu'elle ne parte au pas de course pour ouvrir la porte à la volée.

-Papa ! tu es là ? s'écria-t-elle en courant vers moi.

-Oui, c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous trois ce soir, dis-je en la réceptionnant.

-Génial, dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était papa, dit-elle à Carlie lorsque cette dernière entra à son tour.

-Salut papa, dit cette dernière en s'approchant doucement de moi. Je la pris dans mes bras en l'étreignant fortement.

-Tu m'as manqué papa, dit-elle faiblement avant de se reculer.

-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué ma grande.

Pour la troisième et dernière fois, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Lily-Rose.

-Oh trop cool que tu sois là mon petit papa !

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de prendre un fruit sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Emma la gourmande.

-Ce dont vous avez envie les filles !

-Des hamburgers, des hamburgers !

J'avais fait des hamburgers et même des frites. Les filles avaient été contentes parce que ceux-ci étaient rarement au menu. Tanya prônait la saine alimentation, ce qui était très bien et j'adhérais à ça la plupart de temps.

La soirée s'était bien déroulée et après le bain, Carlie nous avait raconté une merveilleuse histoire. J'étais heureux de constater que rien dans notre séparation n'affectait les filles. Nous ne leurs avions pas encore dit qu'on allait divorcer et cette décision avait été prise d'un commun accord avec Tanya. On voulait prendre le temps de faire ça bien.

Je dormis dans le lit d'Emma qui me l'avait demandé et j'en étais soulagé. Je ne voulais pas passer la nuit dans la chambre qui était devenue celle de Tanya maintenant.

Je m'étais levé tôt pour faire des crêpes. Mes filles étaient privées de ma présence depuis plusieurs jours, et je voulais que nos moments ensemble soient des moments précieux et heureux.

Ensuite, j'avais regagné mon poste à l'hôpital et la journée avait été longue. J'avais hâte de rentrer pour retrouver Bella, _qui m'avait plus que manquée_.

-Salut mon chéri ! dit ma mère alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine.

-Salut maman, t'es _toute _seule ? demandais-je curieux de ne pas trouver Bella à la cuisine avec ma mère à préparer le repas.

-Bella dort. Je crois que je l'ai épuisée avec notre sortie aujourd'hui.

-Merci de t'occuper d'elle, dis-je en prenant ma mère dans mes bras.

-Ça me fait plaisir. En plus, ça me permet de lui rendre tout le bien qu'elle m'a fait quand j'étais malade.

-J'aurais aimé être là pour toi maman. J'aurais aimé le savoir.

-Je sais... mais je voulais le faire seule. Bella m'a fait du bien. En me taisant, je pouvais continuer à être moi-même et non une malade quand j'étais avec vous.

-Je peux comprendre... mais j'aurais vraiment voulu être là pour ma maman. Je suis heureux que tu sois guérie et que tu sois encore là pour moi.

Je lui fis un gros câlin et l'aidai avec le repas. Bella se leva quelques temps après mon arrivée. Elle vint immédiatement se blottir dans mes bras et j'en restai surpris. Habituellement, elle ne faisait pas de démonstration affectueuse devant mes parents, seulement lorsque nous étions seuls.

-Bonjour... souffla-t-elle, le visage levé vers le mien.

-Bonjour, répondis-je avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres.

Elle se laissa embrasser et je fus pris d'une envie monstre d'elle, tellement ce baiser était significatif pour moi. Je me reculai en lui souriant pour ne pas me laisser envahir pas le désir brûlant qui m'enflammait. Elle rougit et se tourna pour saluer ma mère.

-Bonjour Esmée. Je suis désolée de m'être endormie, j'aurais voulu vous aider.

-Ça m'a permis de passer du temps avec mon fils. Je te rappelle que tu es ici pour te reposer.

Bella hocha la tête. Mon père arriva et nous prîmes l'apéro sur la terrasse. Le repas était parfait une fois de plus. Bella, parlait un peu plus et au regard que mon père me lançait, il pensait la même chose que moi, elle reprenait doucement goût à la vie.

Ce dernier alla s'installer avec Bella dans la balancelle et je rentrai avec ma mère pour leur laisser l'intimité de se parler. D' après ce que j'avais compris, ils avaient une relation spéciale et c'était important pour eux. Je terminai donc de ranger les couverts avec ma mère, quand ma sœur arriva avec Emmett.

Je regardai Esmée, je ne voulais pas que Rosalie pète un câble devant Bella.

-Ça va aller Edward, elle vient discuter des couleurs pour la chambre du bébé, tenta de me rassurer ma mère.

-Maman ?

-Dans la cuisine Rose, répondit Esmée.

-Salut, dit-elle en embrassant ma mère pendant que je serrais la main d'Emmett.

Elle posa un paquet de revues sur le comptoir et se tourna vers moi. Emmett la regarda et elle hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole.

-Je suis désolée... désolée d'avoir crié sur toi...

-Rosalie, soufflais-je en avançant vers elle.

-Tu es mon frère et je dois respecter tes choix sans porter de jugement, je te demande pardon.

-Viens là, dis-je en ouvrant les bras.

Ma soeur s'approcha de moi et nous nous enlaçâmes l'un et l'autre, nous accordant par ce geste, notre pardon mutuel. Rose n'était pas méchante, elle avait juste des valeurs et elle y tenait.

Emmett sortit sur la terrasse et salua mon père et Bella. Je sentis Rosalie se raidir en laissant mon étreinte lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Bella.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Je croyais qu'elle était retournée avec ses enfants, cracha ma soeur.

-Rosalie ne fait pas de scène, l'avertit ma mère.

-Que je ne fasse pas de scène ?

-Comment va la future maman ? dit mon père en venant embrasser ma soeur.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici, dit-elle en se dégageant des bras de mon père. Elle lança un regard menaçant à Bella.

-Rosie ! menaça Emmett.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de prendre ses revues et de sortir en trombe de la maison.

-Et merde ! Bonne fin de soirée, dit Emmett avant de s'élancer à sa suite.

-Elle va s'en remettre, dit mon père pas trop rassuré.

Bella, qui était restée sur la terrasse, avait assisté à la scène de loin. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers l'arrière de la cours. Ma mère mit sa main sur sa bouche et mon père voulut la rattraper mais je l'arrêtai.

-Laisse papa, j'y vais.

Je sortis rapidement en courant dans la même direction qu'elle, c'est à dire vers le sous-bois tout au fond du jardin. La porte donnant sur le chemin qui menait au lac était ouverte.

-Bella ?

Elle ne me répondit pas. Je continuai ma course, et arrivé au bout de chemin, je la vis sur le bord de l'eau à genoux, les épaules courbées vers l'avant. Je l'entendis sangloter.

Mon cœur me fit mal de la voir comme ça. Elle commençait à peine de se remettre, et voilà que ma propre sœur la faisait replonger.

-Bella ?

-Non ! laisse-moi ! va-t-en ! dit-elle en se dégageant de la main que je venais de poser sur son épaule, tout en se levant et s'éloignant de moi.

-Je ne m'en irai pas, dis-je en me redressant pour lui attraper le poignet. Je la fis se retourner vers moi.

-Laisse-moi… je ne t'apporte que des emmerdes…

-C'est faux… tu m'apportes plus que ça, criais-je hors de moi qu'elle dise une telle ineptie.

-Ah oui ! et qu'est-ce que je t'apporte ? Ta sœur est partie parce que j'étais là, ne me dis pas le contraire, c'est quoi Edward, si ce n'est pas des emmerdes ?

-C'est ma sœur justement et je la connais assez pour savoir que son comportement est toujours excessif et irréfléchi.

Elle me fixa, tentant de reprendre son souffle. La nuit commençait à tomber et la brise froide qui se levait, fit frissonner Bella.

-Il faut rentrer, tu vas attraper froid.

Je tentai de la rapprocher de moi et comme je ne sentis aucune résistance je l'enveloppai dans une forte étreinte.

-Bella, ma chérie, ne pense plus jamais que tu ne m'apportes rien. Depuis que tu es là, je me sens revivre. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi pour vibrer, murmurais-je dans ses cheveux.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et scruta mon regard.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ?

-Bella… pourquoi tu en douterais ?

-Je ne sais pas… sanglota-t-elle.

-Je suis là pour toi Bella, quoique ma sœur puisse en penser. Elle va devoir s'y faire. Je ne te laisserais pas ! Je ne peux même pas y penser. Ces dernières semaines ont été un enfer loin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de te retrouver.

-Je voudrais aller mieux Edward….

-Dis-moi ce qu'il te faut pour aller mieux et je le ferai, dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

-Je … Je voudrais…

Je restai pendu à ses lèvres, attendant qu'elle me dise sincèrement ce qu'elle voulait, ce dont elle avait besoin pour pouvoir aller mieux.

-Edward… Emmène-moi voir mes enfants… s'il te plaît…

-Oh ma Bella… ! soufflais-je avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres, trop heureux de sa demande.

J'attendais ça depuis que je l'avais ramenée de l'hôpital, depuis que je voyais qu'elle pouvait remonter la pente doucement. Ses enfants lui manquaient et j'étais convaincu, qu'en bonne mère qu'elle était, la seule chose qui la ferait vraiment guérir de son mal-être serait l'amour et le pardon de ses enfants.

Le baiser s'approfondit. Bella s'accrocha à ma nuque et pencha la tête sur le côté en ouvrant la bouche. Nos langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre et Bella gémit lorsque j'écrasai son corps contre le mien.

-J'ai besoin de toi Edward, souffla-t-elle lorsque nos bouches se séparèrent quelques secondes.

Mon sexe durcit contre son ventre et elle se frotta dessus levant le genou pour que son centre soit à la même hauteur. Je passai mes mains sous ses fesses et enroulai ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Elle brisa le baiser et tira sur mes cheveux pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

-Fais moi revivre, fais nous vibrer…

-J'en ai tellement envie, répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas si je le pouvais. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal.

-Fais moi l'amour Edward, plaida-t-elle, voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

-Je ne voudrais pas te blesser, je ne veux pas te faire mal, dis-je en embrassant le coin de sa bouche.

Elle ondula des hanches et mon sexe frémit à la friction qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous étions en manque de l'autre.

-Fais moi l'amour Edward…s'il te plaît…, dit-elle avant de lécher la base de mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille.

Je palpai ses fesses et attrapai la peau de son cou entre mes lèvres pour la sucer et la mordiller.

-Edward, soupira-t-elle.

Il faisait froid, mais nos peaux étaient tellement brûlantes qu'on ne s'en préoccupait pas. Je nous fis glisser sur mes genoux dans le sable et je tentai tant bien que mal de poser mes fesses sur le sol et la faire mettre à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

Je descendis mes baisers sur sa poitrine et laissai traîner mes mains partout sur son corps m'attardant sur l'ourlet de son chandail, caressant son ventre avant de le remonter au dessus de sa poitrine. Ses seins jaillirent, fiers et dressés au travers de son soutien-gorge. J'en mordillai la pointe délicieuse qui transperçait la dentelle et ma belle gémit.

-Plus Edward…

J'enlevai mon chandail pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne. Elle pressa sa poitrine contre mon torse et je sentis ses pointes durcies directement sur moi, elle avait enlevé son soutien-gorge.

Je m'attaquai au bouton de son jeans et l'incitai à se lever pour que je la déshabille.

Je fis rouler son shorty dans mon geste et je fondis sur son sexe luisant de désir qui se trouvait à la hauteur de mes yeux.

Chaque fois, je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie que j'avais de lécher ses plis intimes. Je me délectais de son goût en faisant passer une de ses jambes sur mon épaule pour me donner plus d'accès. Bella s'agrippa à mes cheveux en râlant longuement son plaisir. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à jouir fortement sur ma langue qui lapa ton son suc.

Je remontai vers son visage, reposant sa jambe sur le sol. Je déposai une ligne de baisers sur son corps pour arriver jusqu'à ses lèvres et échanger un baiser langoureux, m'excitant au plus haut point, alors qu'elle se goûtait en y répondant intensément. C'était juste inespéré comme geste, c'était tellement vivifiant de pouvoir faire l'amour avec une femme que le sexe ne dégoûtait pas.

-Prends-moi Edward…

Je défis mon jeans et le baissai jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je posai mes genoux sur mon t-shirt et je fis retourner Bella, son dos contre mon torse et la plaçai sur ses genoux devant moi. Je la fis se cambrer et positionnai mon sexe à l'entrée du sien pour la pénétrer.

Une fois bien enfoui au fond de son ventre, je la fis remonter vers moi lui faisant poser la tête sur mon épaule. J'embrassai son cou en commençant un long et lent mouvement en elle.

-Oh Edward, souffla-t-elle en passant ses mains derrière ma nuque. Une pour s'accrocher à moi, l'autre faisant des mouvements circulaires dans mes cheveux.

J'empaumai ses seins et les palpai amoureusement faisant rouler les pointes entre mes doigts. Je léchai la peau douce de son cou et suçai le lobe de son oreille. Elle était complètement offerte pour moi.

-C'est si bon Bella…

-Plus fort Edward, dit-elle en se laissant tomber vers l'avant. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains et remua ses hanches m'incitant à me fondre en elle plus rapidement et plus fort.

Je m'agrippai à sa taille et donnai des coups de rein plus vifs, faisant claquer nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Je me penchai vers elle collant mon corps contre le sien et je soufflai dans son cou. Elle tourna son visage et m'embrassa fougueusement.

Mon sexe palpitant au fond de son ventre et sa langue caressant la mienne, était la sensation la plus merveilleuse que j'avais ressentie depuis longtemps. Je descendis une main sur son ventre faisant tranquillement mon chemin vers l'endroit où nous étions joints.

-Oh oui Edward, siffla-t-elle alors que je plaçai mes doigts sur son clitoris.

L'entendre gémir sans gêne m'excitait dangereusement et je me concentrais pour ne pas jouir tout de suite.

-Il faut que tu jouisses ma belle…

-Je suis proche Edward… plus fort…

Je poussai plus fort en elle et je pinçai son bouton de rose, l'amenant à jouir, se resserrant sur mon sexe qui se libéra en longues giclées.

-OH PUTAIN BELLAAAAA !

Nous tombâmes sur le ventre, sur le sol sablonneux tous les deux et je roulai sur le dos en me retirant d'elle. Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras et j'embrassai le sommet de sa tête.

Après avoir repris notre souffle nous enfilâmes nos vêtement, plein de grains de sable, et nous revîmes à la maison, marchant main dans la main, regardant les étoiles, écoutant les oiseaux chanter, ne parlant pas, savourant juste la présence de l'autre et de ce que nous venions de vivre.

Mes parents n'étaient plus au rez-de-chaussée et je devinais qu'ils étaient déjà monter à leur chambre quand je vis qu'il était près de 22h00. Bella frissonnait. Je la fis entrer sous la douche avec moi, pour ensuite nous glisser sous la couette, nus tous les deux.

Juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre, je lui promis de l'emmener voir ses garçons le lendemain.

* * *

**Voilà un autre chapitre pour nos amoureux qui se sont retrouvés, le prochain, vous l'aurez deviné, Bella ira voir ses garçons.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**Isasoleil**


	18. CHAPITRE 18 : SE PARDONNER

**Hi !**

**J'ai presque honte de vous avoir laissé en plan aussi longtemps avec cette fic. Le plan est très bien fait, mais ça ne coule pas aussi bien que je le voudrais. En fait, ça ne coule pas aussi bien que MEA. Je vais la mener à terme et du mieux que je le peux !**

**Comme vous l'avez certainement constaté, j'ai repris mes habitudes. Je tenais à vous répondre à chacune pour vous remercier de me laisser de merveilleuses reviews si agréable à lire.**

**Je vous laisse avec nos deux amoureux qui vont chez Sam reprendre contact avec les garçons de Bella.**

**Ilonka, petitefilledusud, marion, celine :** Merci beaucoup !

**PatiewSnow :** Ouais une nouvelle vie, mais ça ne se fera pas rapidement, ils ont des responsabilités chacun leur côté, disons qu'ils vont devoir se faire un horaire...lolll

**Tw-bleedinglove :** tu l'as dit, ça commençait à faire.

**KM :** je sais pas pourquoi, mais dans chacune des review, on m'a dit merci pour le LEMON ...lolll

**audreyfriends97skyrock : **J'ai été sur ton blog et je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message si je n'ai pas de compte skyrock. Je suis désolée. Le plus simple pour toi serait de t'inscrire à FF, si tu lis plus qu'une histoire, les mises à jour rentrent via ton adresse courriel.

**Merci à Lenerol d'avoir relu le présent chapitre. Elle fait un travail exceptionnel.**

******Avertissement :** bien que j'aie utilisé, les mêmes patronymes que Stephenie Meyer, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis entièrement l'auteur de cette fiction donc le fait de publier sur Fanfiction ne diminue ou n'abroge en rien mes droits d'auteur. Ce qui signifie, entre autre, que je n'autorise aucun plagiat, en tout ou en partie. Et ceci est valable pour toutes mes fictions postées sur ce site.

**Aux voleurs sans scrupule prenez le temps de lire ce qui suit et sachez que sur aucun blog, site, ou autre support vous serez protégez, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous dénoncer.**

**Article L335-2 **  
Modifié par Loi n°2007-1544 du 29 octobre 2007 - art. 41 JORF 30 octobre 2007  
Toute édition d'écrits, de composition musicale, de dessin, de peinture ou de toute autre production, imprimée ou gravée en entier ou en partie, au mépris des lois et règlements relatifs à la propriété des auteurs, est une contrefaçon et toute contrefaçon est un délit.  
La contrefaçon en France d'ouvrages publiés en France ou à l'étranger est punie de trois ans d'emprisonnement et de 300 000 euros d'amende.  
Seront punis des mêmes peines le débit, l'exportation et l'importation des ouvrages contrefaisants.  
Lorsque les délits prévus par le présent article ont été commis en bande organisée, les peines sont portées à cinq ans d'emprisonnement et à 500 000 euros d'amende.

Avec votre adresse IP, il est très facile de vous identifier, alors voici les indélicats prévenus.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18: SE PARDONNER**

* * *

**BELLA**

Après une longue hésitation, je finis par choisir une tenue sport et des converses pour aller voir mes garçons. Edward m'avait encouragé encore ce matin, il m'accompagnait répondant à ma demande de la veille au soir. Rien n'était simple. D'abord, il y avait les enfants. Il fallait que l'on se retrouve tous les quatre, que l'on se réhabitue. Et j'avais peur que la présence d'Edward interfère dans tout cela, qu'ils se posent des questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre dans l'immédiat. Je devais aussi avoir une conversation avec Jacob et Sam pour savoir comment présenter notre séparation. Cela faisait deux mois maintenant que j'avais laissé mes enfants et j'avais peur qu'ils me rejettent. Edward m'avait rassurée et demandé de ne pas faire de projets. Nous allions en simple visite voir les enfants et suivant leur réaction et leur demande, j'agirais. Alors, après une grande inspiration, je descendais le rejoindre.

-Je suis prête, dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

Esmée, Carlisle et Edward me sourirent. Esmée m'étreignit en me soufflant être fière de moi et Carlisle m'encouragea en me disant que tout irait bien.

Edward me tendit la main et je m'y accrochai fortement. Je m'installai à bord de sa voiture et nous roulâmes en direction de chez Sam.

J'étais nerveuse et Edward tenta de me rassurer en me caressant doucement le bras. Lorsqu'il arrêta sa voiture devant la maison, il serra ma main dans la sienne.

-Ça va aller, ok ? m'encouragea-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Edward resta près de moi, mais se tenait en retrait derrière. Je devais le faire seule et je savais que si j'avais besoin de lui, il serait là rapidement.

Je frappai doucement à la porte et attendis qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. Je n'entendais pas de bruit et j'étais triste. J'aurais voulu entendre les pas de course comme à chaque fois que la sonnette retentissait ou que le téléphone sonnait. Les garçons faisaient toujours la course pour savoir lequel des trois allait arriver le premier pour ouvrir.

J'allais me mettre à pleurer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Sam qui écarquilla les yeux.

-Hey Sam, dis-je doucement, me reprenant tranquillement.

-Bella ! Oh Bella, je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh ! Bella si tu savais comme tu nous manques ! dit-il me détaillant de la tête aux pieds, et son regard se porta derrière moi.

-Oh ! Salut Edward ! et il revint vers moi,

-Sam, est-ce que nous pouvons te parler ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Venez, entrez ! dit-il en faisant signe à Edward de nous suivre à la cuisine.

-Les garçons ne sont pas là ? demandais-je en regardant autour de moi.

_Il y avait un foutu bordel ici._

-Non, ils sont avec Jacob à la nouvelle maison, tu n'as pas vu en venant ici ?

-Non, je n'ai pas pensé à regarder. Elle est terminée ? demandais-je, alors que nous prenions place autour de la table tous les trois.

-Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder... Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir ma belle, dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Je lui répondis par un sourire. Je me sentais bien. À quoi bon lui en vouloir, je voulais avancer et la rancune ne pouvait pas être présente.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je vais mieux, enfin, je crois.

-Elle va mieux, de jour en jour et elle a envie de reprendre sa place, de redevenir Bella, dit Edward.

-Je suis désolé, dit Sam.

-Arrête de dire que tu es désolé, s'il te plaît, m'énervais-je.

-Bella...

-Sam... Faut juste trouver une façon de bien vivre. Je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai été démolie par cette histoire. C'est ce qui a fait déborder le vase mais nous sommes des adultes. Cette situation a assez duré. Si Jacob et toi êtes heureux et amoureux, je ne peux que l'accepter et refaire ma vie. La présence d'Edward me fait le plus grand bien. Je ne veux plus être si longtemps sans voir les garçons. Je ne peux pas me reconstruire sans eux.

Edward prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Je lui souris.

-Je suis heureux qu'on puisse se parler correctement, à nouveau. dit Sam.

-Oui, moi aussi, il faut que nous parlions avec Jacob, que nous prenions des décisions pour les enfants. Ils me manquent tellement ! Comment vont-ils ?

-Ça peut aller ! Tu veux qu'on aille les rejoindre ? demanda Sam.

-Oui, j'aimerai tellement les voir.

-Faut faire un pique nique avant et vous trouver un maillot de bain, dit Sam tout sourire.

-Un maillot de bain ? l'interrogeais-je.

-Oui, Jake a fait creuser une piscine la semaine dernière pour les enfants, et aujourd'hui, on y faisait notre premier pique nique.

-Wow ! les garçons doivent être fou de joie !

-Ils le seront encore plus lorsqu'ils verront que tu es avec moi.

-Je ne sais pas, je...

-Bella, Sam a raison, tes garçons vont être heureux dit Edward en attrapant ma main sur la table.

Je me tournai vers Edward. Il était tellement calme et rassurant. Juste d'entendre sa voix douce et posée réussit à me faire accepter.

-D'accord, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

-Génial ! Tu veux bien m'aider avec le repas ? Je suis certain que ce sera meilleur que mes sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète et confiture que je m'apprêtais à faire.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr... tu connais la maison, alors... répondit-il en me souriant, faisant un geste pour désigner la cuisine.

C'est vrai que j'avais souvent pris le contrôle de cette cuisine.

-Tu m'aides Sam Uley, il faut que tu apprennes à te nourrir seul, l'avertis-je.

-Je sais, ça fait quinze ans que tu me le dis.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué ma belle, souffla-t-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mon front.

Je fis une salade de pâtes, ainsi que des sandwichs au poulet que je mis dans un panier à pique-nique avec des cubes de fromage, ainsi que des bouteilles d'eau et de jus de fruits. Sam y glissa un sac de croustille et je souris. Mes enfants aimaient les croustilles et Sam leur en apportait toujours en pique nique.

Edward me prit la main dans la voiture, durant tout le trajet. Ça me rassurait un peu, j'en avais besoin. J'avais peur de la réaction de mes enfants quand ils allaient me voir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que serait la mienne non plus.

J'avais voulu qu'Edward m'accompagne, je le voulais près de moi. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec Jacob, Sam et les enfants, je n'étais pas prête à ça. Juste avant de sortir de la voiture, je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage.

J'avançai doucement vers l'arrière de la maison, Edward derrière moi et Sam qui me tendait la main. Je la pris et il me sourit, me faisant sentir que tout irait bien. J'entendais des cris de joie, ceux de Samuel, mon cœur se serra. J'entendis la voix de Félix, il faisait semblant de faire le monstre, j'en étais certaine, juste à l'entendre gronder _«je vais t'attraper»._ Je stoppai en entendant la petite voix triste de Noah, souffler _«maman»…_

-Viens Bella… dit Sam.

Edward posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Bella, tu dois y aller. Comme nous, t'as entendu Noah te réclamer… il est dans cet état depuis trop longtemps... C'est le moment mon coeur... Allez fonce !

Je hochai la tête. Il avait raison. J'étais là et je ne devais pas reculer. Mes garçons avaient besoin de moi, ça avait assez duré.

-Je suis là d'accord ? me dit Edward.

-Oui, merci.

Sam déposa un baiser sur mon front après qu'Edward m'ait serré contre lui et me tira vers la porte de la clôture donnant sur la cours arrière.

-Hey les gars ! Regardez qui j'ai ramené ! cria Sam.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, enfin, vers nous trois.

-Oh mon dieu ! souffla Jacob en venant vers moi, au pas de course, Noah dans les bras.

Samuel se réfugia dans les bras de Félix et tous les deux regardèrent dans notre direction.

-Tu vas bien ? Oh seigneur, je suis tellement content de te voir ! dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Il se recula et Noah leva les yeux vers moi. Un gros sanglot s'échappa de son petit corps, toujours serré contre Jacob.

-C'est maman mon bébé, souffla Jacob.

-C'est vrai ? Tu la vois aussi ? chuchota–t-il à son père.

Mon coeur avait mal, mon coeur pleurait, mon coeur battait fort, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas assez fort pour vivre les retrouvailles avec mes enfants.

-Oui, je la vois aussi.

Il se débattit pour que Jacob le mette sur le sol. Son doudou dans une main, il avança vers moi, son autre main tendue devant lui. Je me baissai pour me retrouver à sa hauteur. Je ne bougeai pas, scrutant ses moindres gestes. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, ses doigts touchèrent la peau de ma joue, je fermai les yeux et mes larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes.

-Maman ?

Je hochai la tête en ouvrant les yeux et lorsque nos regards s'accrochèrent, mon fils me sourit et se jeta dans mes bras. J'eus à peine le temps de le réceptionner pour le serrer très fort contre moi. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir le prendre. Je reniflai disgracieusement et me levai avec mon fils dans les bras. Il avait enroulé ses petits bras autour de mon cou et y avait niché son visage. Son petit corps tremblait et je tentai de le rassurer en faisant des cercles sur son dos. Jacob nous regardait les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci Bella...

Noah me donna un baiser sur la joue.

-Je pensais que _tu-t'es_ perdue...

-Je suis là, maman est là mon bébé.

-Je t'aime. Veux plus que tu partes longtemps.

-Maman ne partira plus.

Avec Jacob, je me dirigeai vers mes deux autres garçons. Samuel, marchait vers nous sans difficulté. Je me baissai à sa hauteur pour le serrer avec mon bras libre, Noah que j'avais fait passer sur ma hanche, toujours accroché à mon cou.

-Maman ! je suis trop content de te voir ! Regarde ma jambe ! elle est complètement réparée, dit-il en la faisant bouger fièrement.

-Maman est si fière de toi, dis-je émue aux larmes.

Il me rendit mon câlin et se tourna vers son grand frère.

-Viens Félix ! c'est elle ! Elle sent bon les fraises, c'est elle, c'est notre maman !

-Je m'en fiche qu'elle sente les fraises ! Ce n'est pas notre maman ! Ma maman à moi, ne nous aurait jamais abandonné, cria-t-il avant de partir en courant vers la maison.

-Félix ! cria Jacob, mais mon fils n'arrêta pas sa course.

Mon coeur qui avait commencé à recoller les morceaux qui lui manquaient, éclata à nouveau en mille miettes. Ma gorge se serra et me fit tellement mal que je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

-Je suis désolé, dit Jacob avant de partir dans la même direction que Félix.

Edward s'avança et essaya tant bien que mal de me faire asseoir sur un transat. Noah ne voulant pas se détacher de moi, Edward l'installa de façon à ce qu'il soit callé contre mon flanc. Sam demanda à Samuel de venir le rejoindre pour laisser Edward m'aider à mieux respirer, tandis qu'Edward tentait de me calmer avec des paroles réconfortantes.

-Bella... ça va lui passer. Il est plus vieux que les deux autres. Il a compris d'une autre façon ton éloignement. Jacob va lui parler, il faut que tu te calmes.

-J'ai peur... Edar, pourquoi maman elle pleure et ne parle plus ? Elle a un bobo ?

-Elle a de la peine ta maman, Noah. On va lui parler pour qu'elle se calme ok ?

-Oui... on peut lui chanter une chanson ?

-C'est une très bonne idée, tu es connais une qu'elle aime ?

-Oui, c'est la chanson de qu'elle nous chante pour faire dodo.

-On lui chante alors ?

-Oui.

«_Une chanson douce que me chantait ma maman_  
_En suçant mon pouce j'écoutais en m'endormant_  
_Cette chanson douce je veux la chanter pour toi_  
_Car ta peau est douce comme la mousse des bois.»_

Mon fils chanta avec sa petite voix, aidé d'Edward qui faisait des cercles, avec son pouce, sur le dessus de ma main.

-Continue, je crois que ça marche, dit doucement Edward.

_«La petite biche est aux abois_  
_Dans le bois se cache le loup, hou hou hou hou_  
_Mais le brave chevalier passa_  
_Il prit la biche dans ses bras, la la la la »_

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur les deux voix et prendre de grandes inspirations, Sam et Samuel se joignirent à eux pour chanter. Eux aussi savaient les paroles, je l'avais tellement chanté en berçant chacun de mes enfants.

_«La petite biche ce sera toi si tu veux  
Le loup on s'en fiche contre lui nous serons deux.  
Une chanson douce pour tous les petits enfants  
Une chanson douce que me chantait ma maman.__ »_

J'étais agréablement surprise qu'Edward la chante avec autant de facilité. J'espérais juste que Félix et Jacob nous entendaient.

_«Oh! le joli conte que voilà  
La biche en femme se changea, la la la la  
Et dans les bras du beau chevalier  
Belle princesse elle est restée à tout jamais. »_

Je me calmai et réconfortée par la petite main de Noah sur mon visage pour sécher mes larmes, je chantai les dernières phrases de la chanson avec eux.

_« Une chanson douce que me chantait ma maman  
En suçant mon pouce j'écoutais en m'endormant.__  
__Cette chanson douce je veux la chanter aussi  
Pour toi, ô ma douce, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.»_

J'ouvris les yeux et croisai ceux d'Edward. J'y voyais tant de tendresse, de dévotion. Fidèle à lui-même, il débordait d'attention, il caressait les cheveux de mon bébé qui attendait, inquiet que je le rassure.

-C'est fini ta peine maman d'amour ?

-Oui, mon coeur, ma peine est partie... merci pour la belle chanson.

Samuel me fit un gros câlin.

-Il est méchant Félix, il t'a fait de la peine, dit Samuel.

-Samuel, gronda Sam.

-Il a de la peine Félix et il se fâche au lieu de pleurer, tu comprends ? dit Edward.

-Il devrait être content que maman soit là.

-Il le sera plus tard, quand il ne sera plus fâché.

-Moi je suis content que tu sois là maman, me dit Samuel.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être là avec vous, je vous aime, dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Je me penchai de l'autre côté et fis de même avec Noah.

Jacob sortit de la maison.

-Il a bien failli venir quand il vous a entendu chanter, mais, il ne veut pas sortir, souffla-t-il désolé.

Mon fils n'avait pas été indifférent à la chanson... Jacob avait l'air épuisé. Sam s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce n'était plus une tape amicale, virile, comme j'avais l'habitude de voir entre eux, mais plutôt une main amoureuse qui réconfortait l'être aimé.

-Bon ok, qui veut faire un plongeon ? demanda Edward en se levant, se tapant dans les mains.

-Moi, s'écria Samuel.

-Je veux maman avec moi dans la piscine, dit Noah.

-D'accord, on va dans la piscine, dis-je en me levant.

Noah enleva son chandail et je me dévêtis pour être en maillot de bain moi aussi, maillot que Sam avait trouvé dans les quelques affaires qu'Alice nous avait apporté le surlendemain de l'incendie, c'était l'un des siens qu'il avait passé à Edward. Samuel partit en courant et Edward se lança à sa suite. Ils sautèrent ensemble en même temps que Sam et Jacob, que je n'avais pas vu courir, eux aussi vers la piscine.

Je descendis dans l'eau, avec Noah dans mes bras, par les escaliers et nous restâmes dans le peu profond. Longtemps nous nous amusâmes dans la piscine. J'avais installé mon fils dans un petit bateau et je le promenai doucement en lui chantant plusieurs fois la même chanson que tout à l'heure et rapidement, je m'aperçus qu'il s'était endormi.

Jacob l'installa sur un transat, à l'abri du soleil, et resta avec lui, pour lui tenir la main. Je sortis de l'eau après avoir fait quelques jeux avec Samuel. Je préparai le pique nique tranquillement, jetant un oeil à Jacob qui n'avait pas encore bougé, tenant toujours la main de Noah.

-Pourquoi tu restes là ? demandais-je.

-Oh... euh... écoute Bella, je ne suis pas certain que je doive te le dire.

-Jacob, tu n'as pas besoin de lui tenir la main, il dort.

_Il était devenu papa poule ou quoi ?_

Je le trouvais beaucoup plus attentionné qu'avant avec les garçons et j'avoue que j'étais surprise qu'il s'en soit sorti aussi bien. Les garçons avaient même des vêtements qui allaient bien ensemble. Je me doutais que c'était Sam le responsable de l'agencement des fringues, mais, j'étais tout de même, assez fière de voir que Jacob avait assuré avec les garçons.

-Si je laisse sa main, il va se réveiller.

-Comme tu voudras, dis-je en terminant de monter la table pour le repas.

-Bella... les enfants que tu retrouves aujourd'hui, ne sont plus ceux que tu as laissés, il y a deux mois.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que je ne suis plus capable de m'occuper de mes enfants, Jacob Black, que je ne les connais plus, après deux mois ? m'emportais-je, sentant les reproches dans sa phrase.

De quel droit il me disait une chose pareille, c'était SA faute si j'étais partie loin de mes enfants deux mois. Sa faute si je m'étais retrouvée enceinte de jumeaux que je n'avais pas pu garder, sa faute si j'avais couché avec d'autres mecs, sa faute si j'avais été droguée au GHB et violée dans les toilettes d'un bar alors que j'étais enceinte de lui.

-Bella... il n'y a que Samuel qui a bien fonctionné en ton absence. Il m'a cru dès le début quand je lui ai dit que tu reviendrais. Il a fini par reprendre sa physiothérapie en disant que tu serais fière de lui quand tu verrais les progrès qu'il a fait. Félix fait crise par dessus crise depuis des semaines et même si le Dr Karev a bien voulu qu'on augmente la dose de "_Ritalin_", rien ne lui fait passer de meilleures journées. C'est toujours de pire en pire. La seule chose qu'il fait, c'est qu'il nous aide à s'occuper de ses frères. Quant à Noah… Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça a pu être difficile de l'entendre gémir et pleurer après toi, chaque minute de ton absence, jour et nuit. Alors, oui, si je lâche sa main, il se réveillera en hurlant, croyant qu'on l'a abandonné.

-Jake... ça suffit ! dit Sam fermement. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.

Je ne pouvais pas parler, ni bouger, j'étais figée par ce que je venais d'entendre.

-Si je garde la main de mon fils dans la mienne, c'est parce que je sais ce qu'il lui faut pour bien dormir. Ce ne sont plus seulement les enfants de Bella, ce sont les miens aussi maintenant et je sais, moi aussi, ce qui est bon pour eux.

-Jake... gronda à nouveau Sam.

Je n'avais encore rien dit. Jacob regarda Sam. Il avait tellement de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il s'adressa à son homme la voix chevrotante.

-Sam, je suis responsable d'avoir éloigné mes enfants de leur mère. J'ai essayé du mieux que je le pouvais de m'occuper d'eux avec toi et j'y suis arrivé. Alors, je dis que si je laisse la main de Noah, il se réveillera en hurlant.

-Je sais Jake, je comprends, ça n'a pas été facile... mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le moment pour dire qui a tort et qui a raison. Bella est ici, les garçons sont heureux de la voir et toi aussi, autant que moi.

-Mais...

-Non Jake...Estime-toi chanceux qu'elle ait mis sa rancune de côté, qu'elle ne se soit pas enfuie avec les garçons, qu'elle n'ait pas appelé un avocat pour te lessiver et qu'elle soit ici avec nous. De nous trois, ce n'est pas elle qui a tout fait éclater, mais nous deux. Alors, soit tu te comportes bien, soit tu rentres et tu broies du noir comme Félix.

J'entendais vaguement Edward faire diversion pour ne pas que Samuel se rende compte de ce qui se passait. Jacob marmonna dans sa barbe, mais Sam attendait toujours une réponse.

-Jake ?

-C'est bon Sam. Je suis désolé Bella, dit-il la tête basse.

Je hochai simplement la tête et retournai à mon pique nique. Sam vint poser sa main sur mon épaule et je lui souris au travers de mes larmes. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Que tout serait comme avant à la minute où je reviendrais près d'eux ? Deux mois qu'ils étaient à se faire une vie sans moi et voilà que je débarquais et faisais comme si je n'étais jamais partie.

-Ça va aller Bella... il est fatigué... Noah lui a pris tout son temps et pomper toute son énergie...

-C'est pas grave.

-Je vais lui parler, il ne devrait plus t'attaquer comme il vient de le faire. Tu n'es responsable de rien et c'est ça qui le fâche autant. Il ne peut que mettre le blâme sur lui ou au pire sur moi. Il a encore du mal à accepter d'avoir fait toute cette peine aux personnes qu'il aime.

-Je sais.

-Tu vas mieux Bella. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses déstabilisantes, ne te laisse pas abattre. Tu es forte, ça va aller mieux quand tu auras repris le contrôle et tous tes repères.

-T'es gentil Sam.

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Edward a l'air d'un chic type et de bien s'occuper de toi. Je veux voir tes yeux briller comme avant. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de la fermer toutes ces années.

-Non. Ne dit pas ça. Je n'aurais pas mes trois enfants si vous me l'aviez dit. Je les aime et jamais je ne regretterai de les avoir eus avec Jacob. J'ai de la peine de les avoir abandonnés, mais je suis heureuse de constater que maintenant leur père est important pour eux aussi.

-Jake a fait ça comme un chef, je te l'assure.

-Je sais. Il a toujours assuré, mais, pas tout et en même temps, répondis-je en le regardant caresser le visage de Noah qui s'agitait dans son sommeil.

-Maman, y'a quoi dans le panier ? demanda Samuel que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

-Oh mon chéri, viens là, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je le fis asseoir et lui servis un sandwich et la salade de pâtes. Sam s'installa à côté de lui et Edward s'approcha de moi, me parlant discrètement.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Je trouve que tu fais ça très bien.

-Merci. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas, à retrouver mes enfants avec des nouvelles habitudes et Félix n'est toujours pas sorti. Il ne veut pas me voir.

-Laisse-lui du temps.

Je hochai la tête.

-Tu as faim ? demandais-je.

-Oui, mais laisse-moi faire, je vais me servir.

Sam et Samuel, qui avaient toujours eu une belle complicité, discutaient et se chamaillaient tout en mangeant le repas. Une chose, au moins, qui n'avait pas changé. Je regardai vers la maison, la porte par où Félix était passé.

-Bella, viens prendre la main de Noah, je vais aller voir s'il vient manger, dit Jacob.

-Non... C'est à moi d'y aller, répondis-je.

-C'est une très bonne idée, dit Edward.

-Tu crois ? demandais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-Oui et tiens, prends ça avec toi, dit-il en me tendant une assiette remplie et une brique de jus de fruits.

Je pris la nourriture qu'il me tendait et il coinça un sac de croustille sous mon bras. Il effleura ma tempe de ses lèvres et me fit un immense sourire.

-D'accord.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Jake, elle est assez grande pour y aller toute seule, l'avertit Sam.

-Je sais, je voulais juste lui donner ça, s'expliqua-t-il en me tendant un flacon, que je reconnus comme étant celui qui contenait habituellement la médication de Félix.

-Désolé, souffla Sam.

-Merci, dis-je en m'approchant pour prendre le flacon.

Je partis en direction de la maison. J'étais nerveuse, c'est certain, je ne savais pas si Félix allait vouloir me parler. J'ouvris doucement la porte et je regardai devant moi. Plus rien ne restait de mon ancienne maison. Tout était neuf, les murs étaient peints d'une merveilleuse couleur jaune qui donnait une chaleur incroyable à la pièce. C'était la cuisine, les armoires étaient fixées au mur, mais les portes n'y étaient pas encore. On pouvait voir l'espace libre pour le réfrigérateur ainsi que celui pour la cuisinière. L'endroit était rangé, mais il y avait beaucoup de poussière sur le sol et les comptoirs. J'avançai plus loin et j'entendis le bruit d'un téléviseur. Je me dirigeai vers ce bruit et je trouvai où se cachait mon grand garçon.

Il était là, assis à même le sol sur une couverture devant un écran plat, jouant à sa console de jeux PS3. Il devait jouer depuis trop longtemps, parce qu'il ne m'entendit même pas m'asseoir près de lui. Il était hypnotisé par son jeu.

Je posai l'assiette devant nous et posai ma main sur son épaule.

-Félix ?

Il se retourna brusquement et me regarda froidement. Il retourna à son jeu, sans avoir eu la moindre parole pour moi. Je remis ma main sur lui, mais sur son avant-bras. Il se dégagea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il.

-Tu peux arrêter ton jeu s'il te plaît ? demandais-je doucement.

Il appuya sur le bouton de pause et me regarda.

-Quoi ? dit-il impoliment.

-Je t'ai apporté une assiette, je ne savais pas si tu voulais sortir pour manger avec nous.

-C'est tout ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh... oui...non, je suis contente de te voir mon grand, tu m'as manqué, dis-je doucement.

Je le vis respirer fort et sa lèvre trembler. Il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Il détestait pleurer. Je posai ma main sur le sommet de sa tête et caressai ses cheveux coupés courts comme ceux de son père, il ressemblait tellement à Jacob.

-Ton père m'a dit que tu l'avais beaucoup aidé, c'est gentil, lui dis-je, occultant que son père m'avait aussi dit qu'il avait fait beaucoup de crises.

-J'étais obligé... Noah faisait juste pleurer. Il fallait s'occuper de lui, _tout le temps,_ parce qu'il pleurait en disant ton nom. Fallait aider Samuel parce qu'il avait mal à sa jambe. Mais moi ? Qui m'a aidé moi ? hurla-t-il en se levant.

-Félix...

-Moi aussi, j'ai eu de la peine, moi aussi j'ai eu mal, moi aussi tu me manquais et personne n'a voulu m'expliquer. J'ai 9 ans, je suis capable de comprendre !

-Félix mon grand... ce sont des histoires d'adulte.

-Je sais... mais pourquoi papa, ne répondait pas quand je lui demandais si vous alliez divorcer ?

-Parce qu'on n'en a pas encore parlé, tout simplement.

-Pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps avant de revenir ?

-Je... je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de vous trois... je n'étais pas bien...

-Et nous alors ? tu crois qu'on était bien ?

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne savais pas ce que Jacob lui avait raconté et je ne voulais surtout pas le fâcher encore plus et lui faire encore de la peine.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu nous as laissés ?

-Félix...

-Non... tu sais quoi ? Va-t-en, c'est trop tard, je ne veux plus savoir...

Il retourna son attention à son jeu vidéo et il reprit sa partie. Je déposai sa médication près de lui, ainsi que son assiette et sortis de la maison en courant presque. Lorsque j'arrivais près d'eux, Edward, Jacob et Sam arrêtèrent de parler. Noah dormait toujours et Samuel, qui avait terminé son repas, jouait sur la balançoire.

-Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? demanda Edward en me prenant la main.

Je secouai la tête négativement, laissant mes larmes déborder. Jacob se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la maison.

-Jake ! Laisse-le, dit Sam et lui attrapant le bras.

-Oh non ! S'il croit qu'il peut être désagréable et faire de la peine à sa mère, il se trompe.

-Jake, il a eu beaucoup de peine. Il a le droit d'avoir sa réaction à lui. N'as-tu pas remarqué, qu'aujourd'hui, il a exprimé les sentiments et la peine qu'il a eu durant toute cette séparation ? lui répondit Sam

-Sam, il a réagi en faisant des colères !

-Peut-être, mais il n'a jamais dit clairement la raison de sa colère et il n'a jamais rechigné à nous aider avec ses frères. Jamais il n'a dit que Bella lui manquait, jamais il a exprimé le besoin de voir sa mère ! Laisse-le, on verra ça plus tard avec lui.

Jacob me regardait, lui comme moi savions que Sam avait raison.

-Jake, dit Sam en passant sa main sur la joue de Jacob. Ce dernier tourna son visage et hocha la tête. Sam descendit sa main sur l'épaule de Jacob et il la serra un peu.

-Ma...maannn !

Je me tournai en entendant Noah pleurer, criant presque. Jacob avait lâché sa main. Je me précipitai vers lui et je le pris dans mes bras. Je le consolai et le berçai un peu. Il me regarda.

-T'es encore là... souffla-t-il.

-Je suis encore là.

Il regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur la table.

-Je peux avoir un sandwich ?

-Oui... viens mon chéri, je vais t'en préparer un, dit Jacob en s'approchant de notre fils.

-C'est maman !

-Ok ! C'est maman ! se résigna Jacob avec un petit sourire.

**EDWARD**

Bella était nerveuse et je comprenais. Elle avait retrouvé ses enfants et malgré le refus et la colère de Félix. Bella avait meilleure mine. Il commençait à faire nuit et nous étions encore dans la cours arrière de la maison en construction. Félix était toujours à l'intérieur de celle-ci et n'avait pas voulu sortir pour le dîner non plus. C'est encore une fois Bella qui était allée lui porter son repas. Après le coup d'émotion qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la journée, parce que Félix l'avait rejetée, Bella, avait décidé qu'elle était là et qu'elle s'occuperait de lui comme elle le faisait avant. J'étais assez fier d'elle, elle ne se laissait pas abattre, même si, je le voyais, le rejet de Félix lui faisait mal.

Samuel venait de fermer les yeux dans la balançoire lové contre Bella. Noah dormait à poings fermés depuis plus d'une heure lui aussi lové contre elle. Jacob avait eu peur de poser la question, mais je le comprenais, il avait besoin de savoir comment tout se déroulerait maintenant que Bella était revenue pour ses enfants. Sam et moi essayions de ne pas trop intervenir, mais je dois avouer que c'était un peu difficile. Ils venaient de s'entendre sur le fait que Bella reprendrait sa vie avec les garçons, que Jacob viendrait l'aider aussi souvent qu'il le pourrait et qu'il prendrait souvent les garçons avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas établi d'horaire de «visite», croyant être capables de s'entendre au jour le jour. Par contre, Bella ne voulait pas venir s'installer dans la maison neuve

-Je ne sais pas Jacob, dit Bella.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas vivre ici quand la maison sera terminée ! Je l'ai fait construire selon les plans, ceux dont tu rêvais depuis plus de quinze ans ! J'ai même fait creuser une piscine et aménager des modules de balançoires pour les garçons.

-Il a raison Bella, tu devrais venir habiter ici, dit doucement Sam.

-Pourquoi il faudrait que ce soit Jacob qui déménage et pas moi, je peux me trouver un appartement !

-Bella, je ne te laisserai pas vivre dans un petit appartement avec les garçons, c'est inimaginable. Un appartement est trop petit, et ici, ils ont leurs amis tout près. J'habite pas loin avec Sam, je pourrai venir souvent pour t'aider. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille les changer d'amis et d'école en plus. Nos enfants ont vécus trop d'épreuves dans les deux derniers mois pour qu'on prenne le risque de les dépayser en plus.

Jacob s'énervait parce que Bella ne voulait pas entendre raison, moi je pensais qu'elle avait le droit de choisir l'endroit qu'elle trouvait le mieux pour elle.

-Jacob, souffla Bella.

-N'empêche, on ne peut pas rester dans cette cours jusqu'à ce que cette maison soit prête ! On fait quoi jusqu'à ce temps ?

Bella me regarda. Nous n'avions pas pensé à ça.

-Relax Bella, on va trouver une solution, dis-je en lui prenant la main, même si je ne savais pas trop comment on se débrouillerait.

Moi-même, j'avais laissé la maison à Tanya pour les filles. Pour la première fois, je trouvai indiscutable l'idée de Jacob, Bella devait accepter de venir vivre ici. Mais avant que cette maison soit prête, où habiterait-elle avec les garçons ?

-Je peux vous dire mon idée ? dit Sam.

Bella et Jacob hochèrent la tête.

-Bella tu viens t'installer chez moi.

-Non, merci Sam, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger, dit Bella.

Moi je pensais plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas les surprendre à nouveau.

-Attends avant de dire non, lui demanda Sam.

-Excuse-moi Sam, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dis-je espérant qu'il comprenne.

-Si Bella accepte de s'installer avec les garçons chez moi, Jacob et moi on va aller à l'hôtel ou bien on se fera un coin pour dormir dans le bureau au garage. On pourrait prendre quelques repas avec eux, mais on dormirait ailleurs, dit-il sérieusement.

-C'est une bonne idée, ça permettrait aux enfants de ne pas faire plusieurs endroits, de plus, toutes leurs affaires sont déjà chez Sam et ce n'est que pour trois semaines, dit Jacob.

-Vu sous cet angle, c'est une option qui peut être considérée, dis-je en regardant Bella.

-Voyons Sam, je ne te mettrai pas à la porte de chez toi, dit Bella.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est la meilleure solution. Tu connais la maison, les enfants aussi. Ils ont leurs amis tout près et ce n'est que pour trois semaines, quatre tout au plus, renchérit Jacob, maintenant excité à l'idée de Sam.

Bella regardait ses enfants un à un et leva les yeux vers la maison.

-Bella...s'il te plaît... je me sentirais mieux si tu acceptais... c'est à cause de nous que tu n'as plus vu les garçons, alors, fais-nous plaisir et habite chez moi le temps que tu aies ta maison, plaida Sam.

_C'est vrai que s'ils ne dormaient pas là, Bella ne pourrait pas les surprendre à nouveau._

Elle était un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait fait un grand pas aujourd'hui et je ne voulais pas qu'elle recule à nouveau, seulement quelques heures après.

-Bella, si tu n'es pas prête, si tu ne te sens pas assez forte, tu peux prendre les garçons et t'installer avec eux chez mes parents. Je suis certain qu'ils n'y verraient aucuns inconvénients.

-Edward, je ne peux pas m'imposer avec trois enfants chez tes parents !

-Si, tu le peux. En plus, il y a déjà une chambre pour mes filles d'aménager, alors ça ne pose pas de problème.

-Je ne sais pas, redit-elle.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux. J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire, mais je ne voyais pas.

-Dis-moi ce que toi tu ferais ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me ranger de leur côté ma belle. J'ai laissé la maison à Tanya, pour ne pas déstabiliser les filles. Pour les trois prochaines semaines, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'installes chez Sam avec eux.

-Mais pour ce soir, je fais quoi ? dit-elle en me regardant.

-Si tu veux, tu peux emmener tes enfants avec toi, tu pourras passer la journée avec ma mère, je suis certain que ça lui ferait plaisir et demain soir, après mon travail, on va t'installer avec tes affaires chez Sam, proposais-je.

-Emmène seulement Noah, je vais rester à la maison demain avec les grands. Il faut que je nettoie la maison, dit Jacob.

-Toi ? tu vas faire du ménage ? demanda Bella.

-En fait, je vais appeler la femme de ménage si elle ne peut pas venir plus tôt qu'à son habitude, rigola Jacob.

-D'accord, on fait comme ça, dit Bella.

Bella et moi on décida de rentrer pour aller coucher Noah dans un lit pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Samuel se réveilla un peu et embrassa sa mère qui lui dit que le lendemain, elle s'installait chez Sam et qu'elle arriverait dans la soirée. Il lui fit un gros câlin et Sam le prit dans ses bras, où il se rendormit rapidement. Jacob avait l'air fier

Arrivés devant la maison de mes parents, j'aidai Bella à rentrer avec Noah et les bagages. Mes parents étaient au salon et ma mère se précipita vers nous.

-Ça bien été alors ? s'enquit-elle.

-Oui, on peut dire ça, souffla Bella.

-Je suis content que tu aies emmené Noah, dit mon père en embrassant Bella.

Elle lui sourit. Encore une fois, je vis qu'ils se parlaient sans même dire un seul mot.

-Je compte m'installer chez Sam dès demain. Sam et Jacob iront à l'hôtel et viendront m'aider, le temps que ma maison soit prête. Enfin, si je daigne m'y installer.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle demain, je suis en congé, dit mon père à Bella.

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît !

-On prendra le petit déjeuner ensemble, ça te va ?

-C'est parfait Carlisle.

Mon père embrassa la joue de Noah et serra Bella contre lui.

-Vous êtes gentils de nous avoir attendus, mais je crois qu'il faut installer Noah dans un lit, dis-je ne mettant ma main sur l'épaule de Bella.

Elle était épuisée, c'était beaucoup pour elle aujourd'hui. Elle hocha la tête et je la guidai vers l'étage après avoir salué mes parents. Bella dévêtit son fils et l'installa dans les draps.

-Tu veux que je reste avec lui le temps que tu prennes une douche ? proposais-je.

-Tu voudrais bien ?

-Bien sûr, si je te l'offre, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-T'es vraiment gentil.

Elle posa sa main sur mon visage, alors que je m'asseyais près d'elle. Doucement elle s'approcha et posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Toute la journée, je m'étais abstenu de lui faire des caresses, des baisers, des câlins, et là, de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa langue s'introduire dans l'humidité de ma bouche, je m'aperçus que j'étais affamé d'elle. Je laissai échapper un gémissement en m'emparant avidement de sa bouche, prenant le contrôle du baiser. Je la rapprochai de moi pour sentir son corps contre le mien, la faisant gémir à son tour, et trop tôt elle mit fin à notre échange.

-Merci d'être venu avec moi.

-Va prendre ta douche, je reste avec ton bébé.

Nous échangeâmes notre main dans celle de Noah et Bella partit vers la salle de bain. Je m'installai contre les oreillers, la tête appuyée, les jambes allongées et j'attrapai mon portable. Je composai le numéro de la maison, voulant joindre Tanya pour avoir des nouvelles de mes filles. J'aurais aimé qu'elles puissent être présentent cet après-midi. Elles auraient aimé s'amuser dans la piscine avec les garçons.

_-Allo…_

-Salut c'est moi.

_-Oh Edward ! tu vas bien __?_

-Oui… je voulais des nouvelles des filles.

_-Elles vont bien, mais elles te réclament. Attends-moi une seconde Edward._

J'entendais qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un, les filles devaient dormir, vu l'heure tardive.

_-Ok, je suis revenue._

-Tu aurais dû me dire que tu n'étais pas seule, je ne voulais pas te déranger, j'aurais pu te rappeler demain.

-C'est Jessica, elle est venue dîner avec nous et on terminait la bouteille de vin en rangeant la cuisine. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle range seule pendant que je te parle, mais visiblement elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

J'entendais un petit gloussement.

-Je passerai dans quelques jours pour voir les filles, on pourrait dîner tous les cinq, disons mardi ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je t'attendrai mardi.

-Prends soin de toi. Embrasse les filles pour moi.

-Oui, merci, toi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais embrasser les filles pour toi.

Finalement, on pouvait se parler convenablement. Ça me faisait plaisir qu'elle puisse voir une amie. Elle n'avait jamais été une fille qui sociabilisait beaucoup. À part ses journées au salon, elle ne voyait pas d'amies en dehors de son travail.

Bella sortit de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette, les cheveux humides et il y avait encore quelques gouttes d'eau qui recouvraient sa peau. Elle se mit dos à moi, laissant tomber sa serviette et se mit à fouiller dans son sac. J'avais une merveilleuse vue sur ses fesses et je déglutis.

-Bella…

-Oui, dit-elle en se tournant légèrement, me laissant apercevoir la merveilleuse courbe de ses seins, dont les pointes étaient dressées par le froid de la pièce.

-Tu ne devrais pas te balader dans cette tenue devant moi, alors que je dois obligatoirement garder mes mains, ma bouche et mon sexe tranquille.

-Oh ! Désolée !

-Non… pas du tout… ne soit pas désolée… c'est juste que si c'est trop long avant que tu mettes un vêtement sur ton corps magnifique, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps avant de me jeter sur toi.

Elle sourit, et enfila une camisole ainsi qu'un boxer.

-Tu ne mets pas de petite culotte ?

-Non, je ne porte jamais de petite culotte pour dormir, dit-elle en avançant vers moi.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je alors qu'elle se mettait à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Noah qui dormait, près de nous, TROP près de nous. Bella déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et gémit lorsque j'empaumai son sein gauche de ma main droite, libre.

-Bella, faut que tu arrêtes, haletais-je, mettant fin à notre baiser, laissant ma main sur son sein.

-Je sais, c'est juste que tu vas aller dormir dans une autre chambre et que même si je suis une mère comblée par la présence de son fils, la présence de mon homme va me manquer cette nuit, dit-elle entre plusieurs baisers, sur mon visage et elle descendit dangereusement dans mon cou et laissa sa langue traîner près de mon oreille.

-Bell…lllaaa…

-Humm… gémit-elle en se frottant doucement sur mon érection plus que naissante.

-Tu vas réveiller ton fils.

-Embrasse-moi !

_Putain ! __elle avait pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! _

Je l'embrassai avec avidité et je passai ma main libre directement sous sa camisole pour jouer avec son téton durcit. Elle agrippa ma nuque et approfondit elle-même le baiser.

-Tu vas me manquer cette nuit, je me suis déjà habituée à dormir avec toi, souffla-t-elle sur mes lèvres.

-Moi aussi tu vas me manquer cette nuit, mais là mon amour, il faut que je quitte cette chambre, mais surtout ce lit.

Je déposai la main de Noah dans la sienne et la soulevai pour que je puisse me lever et la glisser sous les draps pour la border.

-Je passerai t'embrasser avant d'aller au travail demain matin, Bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit Edward. Merci encore, j'ai vraiment apprécié ta présence aujourd'hui.

J'embrassai son front et sortis presque en courant, fallait pas exagérer sur mon self control quand même. Me restait plus qu'à revenir à mes anciennes habitudes.

* * *

**Voilà un autre chapitre qui s'achève…**

**J'ai mis le lien pour la berceuse sur mon profil...**

**Bella a retrouvé ses enfants maintenant, ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle était partie.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+  
isasoleil**

**N/B : à vous lectrices et lecteurs de notre merveilleuse auteur, je vous dois des excuses pour une partie du retard de la publication de ce chapitre. Comme je l'ai précisé sur EMAE, la vie est parfois difficile et même si on le veut, il faut parfois se contenter de ce que l'on peut. A vous tous, j'adresse donc mes plus plates excuses.**


	19. CHAPITRE 19 : SE PRÉPARER

**Salut les filles !**

**Fanfiction a l'air de faire des difficultés avec la publication, j'ose espérer que vous aurez la mienne et que j'aurai vos reviews... je n'ai ABSOLUMENT rien eu depuis vendredi ! Mon MP était désactivé, bizarre, vraiment bizarre, mais ça ne s'est pas arrangé pour les alertes de nouveau chapitre et de reviews...**

**Chapitre un peu plus «**_**smooth**_**». Je reprends lentement le chemin de mon histoire et j'espère que vous l'aimez encore.**

**Certaines ont trouvé que Bella avait le pardon facile et que Sam prenait beaucoup de place dans son rôle de petit ami de Jacob. Il fait des réprimandes aux enfants et à Jacob, lui dictant ce que ce dernier ****devrait**** faire... Vous avez entièrement raison, mais je tiens à vous rappeler que Sam est là depuis le début, depuis le lycée qu'il est ami avec Jacob et ****il ****connait les enfants de Jacob et Bella aussi bien qu'eux pour avoir été présent souvent dans leurs quotidiens. Bella l'a déjà dit, Sam était présent à chaque anniversaire et chaque fête de ****N****oël. Bella lui préparait un lunch pour le midi presque chaque jour et celui-ci dînait à leur table CHAQUE dimanche.**

**Il n'est jamais intervenu dans leur éducation, toujours à les gâter, mais là, après deux mois complets à vivre avec Jacob et les garçons dans SA maison, il me semble juste qu'il ait participé à leur éducation. En plus, il sait comment calmer Jacob et ça tout le monde y gagne. Jacob et Bella sont absorbés par leurs problèmes d'adultes et peuvent avoir des lacunes à bien percevoir les sentiments de leurs enfants. **

**Et pour celle qui trouve bizarre que Bella habite chez Sam et bien vous serez heureuse de constater qu'il n'y a pas que vous qui trouvez ça bizarre... apparemment, Emmett aussi...loll…**

**Ilonka :** Merci beaucoup !

**Coco :** c'est dure pour les enfants... et les pauvres ils vivront encore des revirements... Je sais que Bella a le pardon facile face à Sam et Jacob, mais elle a Edward et sans le délaissement de Jacob elle ne se serait pas laissé aller dans les bras d'Edward... c'est une histoire très compliquée à écrire et à comprendre... je n'ai aucune expérience en adultère et encore moins en séparation de couple avec enfants... Bella survit comme elle peut... le feu, les blessures de Samuel, la perte des jumeaux et j'en passe font que Bella ne veut pas s'attarder sur sa colère et sa rancune, elle veut avancer pour être à nouveau heureuse et voir le bonheur dans les yeux de ses enfants...

**Merci à LENEROL d'avoir encore une fois relu avec habileté mon chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture**

**isasoleil**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 19 : SE PRÉPARER**

* * *

**BELLA**

Je fus réveillée par une petite pression sur ma joue, suivie d'une petite caresse. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai le visage de mon fils. Je levai les yeux pour regarder le réveil sur la table, il était 07h15.

-Maman ? Où on est ?

-Nous sommes chez Carlisle, mon coeur.

-Envie de pipi.

-Viens par là, dis-je en me levant.

Il me suivit doucement vers la salle de bain.

-Maman ? J'ai faim.

-Tu veux qu'on descende prendre le petit déjeuner ?

-Oui, veux du lait.

-D'accord, maman va mettre des vêtements, et on y va.

Il n'avait pas encore lâché ma main. Je la laissai un peu pour enfiler un jeans et il la reprit rapidement quand elle fut libre. Je lui enfilai des vêtements à lui aussi et j'entendais des voix venant de la cuisine.

-Veux dans tes bras.

Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et on rejoignit la cuisine. Esmée versait du café dans les tasses devant elle, Carlisle se leva pour nous accueillir et Edward déjà habillé et prêt pour le travail me sourit.

-Bonjour ! dis-je en entrant dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Bella, vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Esmée.

-Oui, très bien, merci.

-Bon matin Noah, tu as faim ? demanda Carlisle.

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu veux venir avec moi, on va aller au garde-manger pour te trouver quelque chose ?

-Maman !

-Tu peux aller avec Carlisle mon chéri, je reste juste là, répondis-je en lui montrant la table.

Je le posai sur le sol, et il suivit Carlisle en me lançant des coups d'œil. Je m'installai sur la chaise libre juste à côté de celle d'Edward. Il se saisit de ma main et la serra.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-il.

-Bonjour, répondis-je en fixant ses lèvres si tentantes.

Il regarda dans la direction où se trouvait mon fils et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, le temps d'un simple baiser, mais ô combien apprécié.

-Je dois partir, mais ce soir on dîne ensemble et je vais t'aider pour emmener tes affaires chez Sam, dit-il en se reculant à peine.

-D'accord. Merci.

-Maman, regarde, des céréales "_Quick_"***** ! s'écria mon fils en arrivant à côté de moi.

-Ça va être bon !

-Carlisle dit c'est les céréales à Lily-Rose.

-Oui et elle en mange au petit déjeuner, chaque fois qu'elle dort ici, l'informa Edward.

-Edar… sont où les filles ?

-Elles sont avec leur maman.

-Vont venir ici ? Fait dodo encore ici ce soir ?

-Non et non. Les filles d'Edward dormiront avec leur maman et nous on va dormir chez Sam avec tes frères, répondis-je.

-Et papa dodo avec nous ?

-Hummm... non...il doit aller avec Sam pour le travail, mentis-je.

-Et Edar ?

-Edward, il va dormir ici dans sa chambre, répondis-je.

Edward eut un petit sourire, et se baissa à sa hauteur.

_Mon fils avait-il détecté l'attirance qu'il y avait entre Edward et moi ?_

-Je dois aller à mon travail, mais on se reverra ce soir, bonne journée Noah, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-D'accord.

-Bonne journée, dit-il avant de nous quitter.

-Edar ? Veux un bisou, moi !

Edward me lança un coup d'œil et s'accroupit devant Noah, celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui fit un bisou claquant sur la joue, en riant. Edward qui avait son bras autour de lui, lui en fit un sur chaque joue tout en lui caressant le dos. Il l'avait rapproché de lui et il respirait ses cheveux. C'était touchant comme image et mon cœur galopait dans ma poitrine. Edward se releva, me sourit et embrassa ma tempe avant de partir.

On finit le petit déjeuner et pendant qu'Esmée réussit à faire sortir Noah pour aller se balancer, je restai avec Carlisle. On alla sur la terrasse où on s'installa pour discuter.

-Alors, tes garçons étaient heureux de te revoir ?

-Samuel était très enchanté, Noah était soulagé je dirais, mais Félix est en colère contre moi, il n'a pas voulu passer la journée avec nous. Il s'est réfugié dans la maison et a joué à sa console de jeux.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je sais… moi aussi. Il n'a pas voulu me parler et m'a dit de m'en aller quand je lui ai apporté son repas du midi.

-Ça ne dureras pas, laisse-lui du temps. Il est plus vieux que les deux autres, il a peut-être compris l'impact d'une telle séparation sur sa vie familiale.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a demandé à Jacob si nous allions divorcer.

-Qu'est-ce que Jacob a dit ?

-Rien. Que c'était des problèmes d'adulte et qu'il lui répondrait en temps et lieu.

-Il ne voulait rien lui dire si tu n'étais pas là pour prendre la décision avec lui.

-J'imagine que ce doit être ça. On a pas encore eu le temps d'en parler.

-C'est correct pour toi si tu t'installes chez Sam ?

-Oui, c'est la meilleure solution et ce n'est que pour quelques semaines.

-Tu aurais pu rester ici.

-Carlisle, c'est gentil, mais avec les trois garçons, c'est un peu envahissant.

-Bella, je te considère comme ma fille, tu le sais, alors, t'avoir ici avec tes enfants m'aurait fait vraiment plaisir.

-Merci de m'avoir reçu ici.

-Si ça ne va pas comme tu veux chez Sam, promets-moi de revenir ici avec les garçons.

Je hochai la tête et Carlisle me serra contre lui. Il était vraiment aux petits soins pour moi. Il a toujours été là.

-Tu as dit pour quelques semaines. Et après ? reprit Carlisle.

-Je ne sais pas, Jacob veut que j'emménage avec les enfants dans la nouvelle maison. Mais ça ne m'enchante pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne me sentirais jamais totalement chez moi. Ce sera toujours quelque part la maison à Jacob aussi. Il a même fait creuser une piscine. Bien sûr, c'est la maison de mes rêves mais c'était mes rêves avec Jacob. Et il n'y a plus de Jacob et Bella. Mais j'ai l'impression que personne ne veut comprendre cela. Ils ont déjà tout prévu, lui et Sam. Mais moi dans tout ça ?

-Tu n'as pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas Bella, surtout si cela te met mal à l'aise et je comprends ce que tu ressens, tu as raison. Il te faut un nouveau départ dans quelque chose qui n'aura aucun lien avec le passé.

-Le problème, c'est que Jacob et Sam pensent qu'il serait mieux pour les enfants d'intégrer cette nouvelle maison pour ne pas les changer d'école et qu'ils gardent leurs amis, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je les ai déjà assez fait souffrir et je ne veux pas en rajouter surtout qu'en plus, il y a la séparation. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont prendre la nouvelle et surtout je ne sais pas quoi leur dire. Je ne veux pas leur mentir mais comment leur parler de l'homosexualité de leur père et de Sam ? Félix a neuf ans, il comprendra très vite ce qu'il se passe avec leur père et si on lui ment maintenant, il n'aura plus jamais confiance en nous. Oh Carlisle, je suis complètement perdue dans cette histoire !

-Chutt…Allez, tout va bien se passer, il faut prendre une chose à la fois, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu verras, Bella, tout va se mettre en place. Je crois qu'il faut déjà que vous parliez, toi, Jacob et Sam de ce que vous voulez vous concernant. Ensuite, il faudra en parler aux enfants. Et c'est vrai ce que tu dis, vous ne pouvez pas leur mentir. Mais pourquoi ne pas demander l'avis de Jasper, il a l'air très compétent dans ce domaine, il pourrait vous donner quelques conseils sur la manière d'annoncer les faits aux enfants. Je me suis renseigné sur lui, c'est un très bon psychologue. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que mes enfants souffrent encore plus que cela n'est déjà. Je vais voir avec Edward mais je pense qu'il sera du même avis.

-Bien, ensuite en ce qui concerne la maison, je pense que tu peux déjà chercher si tu trouves quelque chose dans le coin. Cela ne sera pas facile et tu peux demander à Esmée, elle a pas mal de connaissances qui pourrait l'aiguiller et pourquoi pas à l'entrepreneur qui a refait la maison. Il a les mises à jour régulières du secteur immobilier. Ça te permettrait de gagner du temps, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense que j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir Carlisle, je peux tout te dire. Avec toi, tout semble beaucoup plus simple. Tu es vraiment comme mon papa. Si tu savais comme ils me manquent tous les deux, dis-je en reniflant, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je pleurais.

Dans tout ce fatras, j'avais Carlisle et Esmée qui m'épaulaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, j'avais Edward et son amour indéniable que je ressentais. J'avais Alice et Jasper, deux amis hors du commun et maintenant, j'allais revivre avec mes trois enfants. Oui, il était temps que je reprenne ma vie en mains et que j'aille de l'avant. Je ne savais pas de quoi demain serait fait, mais je savais que je voulais Edward à mes côtés.

Vers 13h00 mon portable sonna.

-Allo…

_-Salut !_

-Salut Jacob.

_-Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin de moi pour emporter tes affaires ce soir._

-Non, ça va aller. Edward va m'aider.

_-D'accord. _

-On se voit plus tard.

_-Bella ?_

-Oui ?

_-Ça va bien aller… je te promets que je vais faire des efforts._

-Jacob…

_-Non, c'est important pour moi. Je veux être là, trop longtemps je t'ai laissé te débrouiller __seule __avec les enfants, cette fois-ci, je veux t'aider. Même si on n'habite plus ensemble._

-D'accord.

Même s'il était un peu tard pour se réveiller, je crois bien que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Jacob avait été là chaque fois que je lui demandais, mais la plupart de temps, il avait fallu que je me débrouille seule.

La journée avait passée rapidement, Noah n'avait presque pas laissé mon bras Il me faisait un nombre inestimable de câlins et de bisous. Esmée et Carlisle étaient partis chez Rosalie pour que cette dernière puisse enfin choisir les couleurs et la literie pour la chambre de son bébé. Je m'étais installée avec mon fils dans la balançoire et il s'était endormi. Je trouvais qu'il dormait beaucoup, il avait 3 ans, bientôt 4, et il ne faisait plus de sieste, ou à peine vingt minutes, il y a deux mois. Son petit visage était fermé, ses yeux ne faisaient que bouger, son sommeil n'avait par l'air paisible. Je n'aurais pas dû partir loin d'eux aussi longtemps.

-Hey ! ça va ?

-Oh Edward... oui... il dort.

-Il n'a pas l'air calme, je me trompe, dit-il en s'asseyant près de nous.

Il m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

-Non. Il a un sommeil agité. Je me rends compte de ce que ça a pu être pour eux durant mon absence.

-Bella, il ne faut pas que tu te blâmes de quoi que ce soit. Tu as retrouvé tes enfants, alors, prends un nouveau départ. Ne laisse pas la culpabilité te ronger.

-Tu crois que je vais arriver à reprendre ma vie en main et m'occuper de mes enfants convenablement, comme avant ? Recommencer à travailler ? Reprendre une routine normale ?

-Bella... tu ne dois pas en douter... vous avez juste besoin d'un moment pour vous réadapter à vivre ensemble. En plus, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé avec Jacob hier.

-Mouais... tu sais, il m'a appelé pour m'offrir son aide avec mes bagages aujourd'hui.

-Et ?

-Il a dit aussi qu'il voulait être plus présent pour les enfants et je suis d'accord avec ça, mais je veux pouvoir prendre mes décisions et je ne veux pas que Jacob fasse comme s'il était chez lui, rentre et sorte quand bon lui semble, arrive sans prévenir. Ça je ne pourrais pas l'accepter. En plus, je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir mon mot à dire hier soir, tout était planifié et décidé.

-Que veux-tu Bella ? me dit-il en prenant ma main.

-Edward, j'ai besoin de te parler de tout cela. Je ne veux vraiment pas retourner vivre dans la maison. Je ne m'y sentirais jamais chez moi. Ce sera toujours la maison de Jacob aussi et ça ne m'aide pas à me reconstruire. J'ai besoin d'une maison rien qu'à moi avec mes enfants et toi. Si tu veux de nous. On n'a jamais parlé de ce qui allait se passer pour nous. Je sais que c'est un peu prématuré parce qu'on n'a pas encore régularisé nos situations mais je veux pouvoir te recevoir chez moi quand on le voudra et pas seulement quand on le pourra. Je voudrais aussi une place pour tes filles dans notre maison, c'est important pour moi que tu t'y sentes bien et elles aussi. Je veux des situations nettes.

-Oui, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire et bien sûr que je te veux, toi et tes enfants. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte de m'endormir chaque soir à tes côté. Dans le meilleur des mondes, je te voudrais toi, tes garçons et mes filles dans la même maison chaque jour, tu as raison pour les situations nettes, il faut d'abord que nous mettions de l'ordre dans nos vies. J'ai bien l'intention de le faire très vite avec Tanya. Ensuite nous pourrons voir pour nous deux.

-J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Carlisle, ce matin. Il me conseille de demander l'avis de Jasper pour savoir comment annoncer aux garçons le divorce.

-C'est vraiment une bonne idée et je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord pour t'apporter toute l'aide dont tu as besoin. Cela évitera des drames futurs pour les enfants, me répondit-il, son pouce massant le dos de ma main.

-Pour la maison, ton père est d'accord avec moi, il pense lui aussi que j'ai besoin de quelque chose sans aucun lien avec le passé. Il m'a conseillé d'en parler à Esmée et à l'entrepreneur.

Noah bougea un petit peu contre moi mais il continuait à dormir. On avait l'impression qu'il était plus serein.

-Je comprends tout à fait ton sentiment. Ça ne va pas être facile à trouver, Tanya ne veut pas non plus changer les filles d'école, mais nous y arriverons, on trouvera une solution correcte pour tout le monde. J'ai confiance, tu es vraiment très courageuse, me dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa main ne m'avait toujours pas quittée.

-J'ai besoin de toi, je suis bien avec toi, lui répondis-je contre ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, si tu savais comme je me sens bien quand tu es à mes côtés, dit-il avant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche.

Il laissa le baiser s'enflammer quelques instants avant de le rompre doucement. Il posa son front contre le mien et caressa mon nez avec le sien.

-Tu verras. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, faut juste laisser le temps faire son temps, soufflât-il.

-Sans doute, répondis-je en nous séparant.

-Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais quand tu vas revenir au travail, on se verra souvent durant la journée, dit-il avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai... Comment ça se passe tes journées ? Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de m'informer.

-Ça se passe bien. En fait, ça avance rapidement. J'ai fait des sutures et j'ai même intubé une jeune patiente de 11 ans qui faisait une crise d'asthme, ce matin. Je me débrouille bien et je reprends confiance doucement. Je n'angoisse plus et je n'ai plus les images de Laurent chaque fois que je vois un enfant malade.

-Tu vas aller jusqu'au bout alors ? Tu vas retourner pratiquer quand cette réadaptation sera terminée ?

-Oui, je crois bien. D'ailleurs, je dois aller au New Moon ce soir. Victoria a plusieurs documents à me faire signer. Faut que je discute avec elle sur les prochaines semaines. De plus, Jasper et Emmett seront là. Ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas fait notre soirée de filles.

-Soirée de filles ? rigolais-je.

-Ouais... c'est Emmett qui appelle notre réunion hebdomadaire pour l'inventaire des bouteilles de boisson de la semaine comme ça. Il dit qu'on ne fait que parler comme des gonzesses, dit-il en riant.

-Il a l'air d'un bout en train cet Emmett ?

-Oui. Il me fait du bien. Je n'avais que lui, maintenant j'ai Jasper, mais je n'ai souvent eu qu'Emmett pour me confier un peu, même si je ne le faisais pas vraiment.

-Et là, tu vas lui confier quoi ce soir ? demandais-je taquine.

-Probablement que je suis encore plus fou de toi chaque jour, que j'ai eu peine à m'endormir hier soir parce que tu n'étais pas dans mes bras et que je suis fier de toi, parce que tu vas de mieux en mieux.

-Juste ça ?

-Que je n'avais jamais autant désiré une femme autant que je te désire.

-Mais encore... le taquinais-je.

-Je pourrais aussi lui révéler des détails croustillants sur la façon dont tu me fais si bien jouir ?

J'écarquillai les yeux et Edward rigola. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse. Edward était un amant merveilleux et souvent il laissait échapper quelques vulgarités, pris dans son plaisir, mais je ne croyais pas qu'il était le genre de mec à étaler les détails sur la place publique.

-Ne fait pas cette tête ! Avoue que tu as dit à Alice comment je me débrouillais ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne veux pas que tu dises à Jasper et Emmett ce qui se passe dans notre intimité ! Surtout pas les détails de ce que moi je te fais.

-Si, c'est exactement la même chose ! Ose me dire que tu n'as pas dit à Alice de qui entre Jacob et moi, lequel était le meilleur.

Je ne répondis pas. C'est vrai que j'avais dit à Alice qu'il était meilleur que Jacob et même meilleur que Mark qui lui était meilleur que Jacob, mais de là à donner les détails sur comment il s'y prenait, il y avait des limites.

-Je n'ai jamais donné de détails, me justifiais-je.

-Tu as dit quoi alors ? Que j'étais meilleur ? dit-il en approchant son visage du mien.

-Entre autre...

-Comme quoi ? dit-il en passant son nez sur ma joue se dirigeant vers mon oreille.

Il mordilla la peau délicate de mon cou.

-Que tu... que c'était...

-Que c'était quoi ?

-Foutrement bon !

-C'est tout ? dit-il en léchant ma peau.

-D'accord ! j'ai dit : "_Edward_ _baise foutrement mieux que Jacob. _" dis-je en me rendant.

-Wow ! Foutrement mieux que Jacob ! souffla-t-il près de mon oreille me faisant frissonner.

-Edward stop ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir si tu continues, grognais-je en agrippant le col de la chemise, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Fallait qu'il arrête, en plus Noah pouvait se réveiller à tout moment.

-D'accord... je vais prendre une douche et je reviens t'aider avec le repas, dit-il en se levant.

-On pourrait juste charger mes affaires dans la voiture et prendre un sandwich sur la route ?

-Ça me paraît une bonne solution. Je ne serai pas long.

J'allais finir par me liquéfier sur place, à force de nous faire monter l'excitation de cette façon.

**EDWARD**

_Oh putain ! _

Je relâchai mon sexe qui venait de gicler sur le carrelage de la douche. Il fallait que je me libère, je ne pouvais plus tenir dans cet état. Bella et moi étions toujours à nous faire monter la pression au plus haut niveau et faute de pouvoir assouvir nos bas instincts en faisant l'amour, fallait que je revienne à mes anciennes habitudes, me faire jouir tout seul.

J'avais trouvé une femme merveilleuse. La vie l'avait mise sur ma route et j'en étais maintenant à réorganiser ma vie pour le mieux, afin de pouvoir la partager avec elle. Je reprenais la médecine lentement mais sûrement, j'aspirais à une relation amoureuse satisfaisante, j'avais de nouveaux amis. La seule ombre au tableau était la séparation d'avec mes filles. Bien que mes filles me manquent énormément, je les savais en sécurité avec Tanya. J'avais hâte d'être installé pour les recevoir. J'allais devoir user de patience et de compréhension avec Tanya, elle ne permettra pas aux filles de passer un week-end chez Bella, alors de les faire venir pour une semaine complète, serait probablement ardu.

Bella et moi avions parlé de vivre ensemble et j'en étais très heureux. Quoique, je ne voyais pas autrement ma vie qu'avec elle, maintenant je savais qu'elle voulait la même chose que moi. Je voulais la rendre heureuse et lui montrer qu'elle était et sera toujours une femme magnifique, lui offrir ce qui lui avait manqué avec Jacob, la faire se sentir belle, attirante et aimée. J'étais conscient que pour le lui prouver, je devrais attendre que sa vie familiale avec ses garçons se soit stabilisée et qu'elle ait repris tous ses repères. Sam et Jacob avaient l'air de vouloir son bonheur eux aussi, alors, j'imagine que les mauvais jours étaient derrière nous. Ne restera plus qu'à m'entendre avec Tanya.

Je redescendis sur la terrasse pour y rejoindre Bella et Noah. Ce petit bonhomme qui m'avait fait un bonheur immense ce matin en me demandant un bisou. Il était réveillé et racontait une histoire de monstre à sa maman.

-Ça m'a vraiment l'air effrayant tout ça ! m'exclamais-je en arrivant près d'eux. Bella souriait.

-Edar... j'ai eu très peur, mais j'ai réussi à battre le méchant monstre, avec le gros camion de mon papa... j'ai roulé dessus avec les grosses roues et il est tout _écrapouti_ !

-C'est toi le plus fort mon bonhomme ! dis-je en lui tapant dans la main.

-On y va maman ? Edar il a fini.

-Oui, mon trésor, on va mettre mes sacs dans la voiture et on va pouvoir y aller.

On chargea la voiture de Bella ainsi que la mienne et ma belle attacha son fils dans son siège. On arrêta prendre un sandwich en route et il était près de 19h30 lorsqu'on arriva devant la maison de Sam.

Jacob sortit avec Sam pour venir nous aider aves les nombreux sacs de Bella. Noah embrassa son père, mais retourna illico dans les bras de sa mère. Samuel vint à sa rencontre et l'embrassa, également. Félix, que Bella cherchait désespérément des yeux, ne se montra pas.

-Ça va aller ma belle, dis-je en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules le temps d'embrasser sa tempe tendrement.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Noah nous regarda, j'avais oublié d'être discret. J'allais devoir faire plus attention, les enfants n'étaient pas encore au courant, même si les grands s'en doutaient, de la séparation de leurs parents.

Je les laissai et aidai avec les bagages. Sam et Jacob partirent peu après avoir mis les garçons au lit. Félix se coucha avec Noah, sous la demande de son père, en ronchonnant. Ça permettra à Bella de défaire ses sacs dès ce soir. Félix n'avait pas adressé un seul regard à sa mère, alors que celle-ci était présente quand ils se préparèrent pour la nuit et lors des avertissements de Jacob.

Jacob lui avait formellement intimé d'être gentil avec sa mère, de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait sans rouspéter et surtout de rester poli avec elle. Il avait tenté de protester, mais Jacob ne lui en avait pas laissé la chance. Elle me traîna à la cuisine quand tous furent endormis.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui, je crois. Y'a juste avec Félix, ce malaise va me rendre folle, souffla-t-elle.

-Hey... donne-lui du temps, ça va revenir comme avant, tu vas voir, dis-je en l'attirant sur mes genoux.

Je voulais essayer de la réconforter, elle en avait besoin. J'aurais aussi aimé revenir dormir avec elle après mon travail au New Moon, pour la réconforter, mais à cause des enfants, mais surtout pour qu'elle puisse reprendre le contrôle seule, je devais aller chez mes parents.

Mon portable vibra. Je le tirai de ma poche difficilement, ne voulant pas faire descendre Bella de sur mes genoux. Je regardai l'appelant : Tanya.

-Excuse-moi. Hey Tanya !

_-C'est moi papa, c'est Carlie._

-Carlie ? tu ne dors pas ma puce ?

_-Non... enfin si, maman croit que je dors._

-Ok et pourquoi tu fais croire à maman que tu dors, il est tard ma chérie.

_-Je veux des réponses !_

-Ok et sur quoi tu veux des réponses ?

-Sur maman et toi ! Maman ne veut pas répondre à mes questions, alors, je voudrais te les poser à toi !

-Ok... demain soir, je t'emmène dîner et tu me poseras toutes les questions que tu voudras. Je répondrai du mieux que je le peux. Ça te va ?

-Juste nous deux ? toi et moi ?

-Oui, ma princesse.

_-Papaaaa, j'suis plus un bébé !_

-Ok... Juste toi et moi, ma grande.

_-Merci. Tu vas appeler maman pour lui dire ? Je n'ai pas été très gentille avec elle tout à l'heure._

-Oui, je vais l'appeler demain, ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'aimerais bien que tu fasses des excuses à ta mère, je ne veux pas que tu soies impolie avec elle.

_-D'accord, je le ferai. Bonne nuit papa !_

-Bonne nuit Carlie !

Je fermai mon téléphone et le regardai. Ma fille voulait des réponses. Tanya ne voulais pas lui en donner. Faudrait que je voie Tanya pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur les choses à lui dire. En même temps, faudrait lui dire la vérité. Carlie allait bientôt avoir 10 ans, elle était en âge de comprendre. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte de jongler avec nos horaires à Tanya et moi en plus de celle de Jacob et Bella. Pour la première fois, je réalisais tout ce que ça impliquait.

-Edward ? dit doucement Bella, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Désolé, ma fille veut des réponses et je...

-Félix aussi veut des réponses, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit hier, que personne ne voulait lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

-Décidément, nos grands veulent savoir ce qu'il se passe entre leurs parents.

Je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres, je devais y aller.

-Je t'appelle demain, dis-je en nous faisant lever. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder, j'avais envie d'elle et je ne voulais surtout pas me faire surprendre par un de ses garçons. J'imagine qu'on aura un moment juste pour nous deux bientôt.

-Ok. On se parle demain.

Un dernier baiser et je la quittai pour le New Moon. Il était déjà 21h30, Victoria et les gars devaient déjà m'attendre. Je stationnai ma voiture devant le bar et entrai. Je me dirigeai vers notre table habituelle, Jasper et Emmett étaient déjà en train de finaliser l'inventaire.

-Salut les gars !

-Salut Edward ! T'es en retard !

-C'est lui le boss, je te rappelle, dit Jasper.

-Emmett... j'ai aidé Bella à s'installer chez Sam avec ses garçons... dis-je en prenant la bière qu'il me tendait.

-Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Jasper.

-Plutôt, j'imagine qu'avec le temps, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Absolument.

-Attends là ! Elle est retournée chez son ex et son mec ? demanda Emmett.

-Oui, mais eux ne sont pas là, ils sont à l'hôtel. Ce n'est que pour quelques semaines, le temps que sa maison soit prête.

-Il veut se faire pardonner, de s'être fait un mec dans son dos pendant si longtemps ?

-Emmett... souffla Jasper.

-Désolé, mais avouez que c'est toute une histoire !

-Emmett...

-Ok, ok... je me tais... mais je continue de penser que c'est bizarre, retourner vivre là où elle a surpris son mari et son mec en train de baiser à plein cul.

-C'est bon Emmett on a compris, dit Jasper.

-Victoria n'est pas là ? demandais-je pour changer de sujet, mais surtout pour ne pas laisser Emmett en remettre une couche, il en était bien capable.

-Oui, elle t'attend dans ton bureau.

-Ok, à plus tard.

-J'espère bien qu'on se verra plus tard. On n'a pas eu de détails croustillants sur le sexe avec la petite brunette... Alors Eddy ? Tu la baises plus souvent celle-là ? Elle est aussi chaude que sa copine qui fatigue notre Jazou ?

-T'es lourd Emmett, dis-je en m'éloignant.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! J'aspire au jour où tu me donneras au moins un seul détail croustillant !

Il rigola avec Jasper que j'entendais lui dire de me foutre la paix et de me laisser prendre mon pied chaque fois que j'en avais envie, maintenant que la personne avec qui je m'éclatais, adorait ça.

J'entrai doucement dans mon bureau après avoir frapper un faible coup. J'entendis Victoria répondre un petit «_oui_» et j'ouvris la porte.

-Oh mon dieu, Victoria !

-Ouais je sais, ça fait peur, dit-elle en se mordillant un peu les doigts.

-Qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ?

-Mon petit ami ! Enfin, ex-petit ami.

Je m'avançai vers elle et je m'agenouillai pour vérifier l'état de ses plaies au visage et au bras. Elle grimaça quand je passai mon doigt sur sa pommette bouffie.

-Tu as vu un médecin ?

-Non, je t'attendais... je...

-Tu aurais dû m'appeler... C'est arrivé quand ?

-Hier matin. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je savais que je te voyais ce soir, alors...

-Ok... tu m'attends là, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver pour m'occuper de toi.

_Merde__,__ merde, merde !_

Je voyais bien qu'elle était un peu perdue, je n'insistai pas. J'avais une trousse de secours derrière le bar que mon père avait consciencieusement remplie quand j'ai fait l'ouverture. Il m'avait dit que l'on n'était jamais trop prudent et qu'avec un chirurgien comme proprio cette trousse serait un véritable trésor en cas de besoin. Je ne pensais pas m'en servir moi-même, surtout pas pour un cas de violence conjugale sur une employée.

J'attrapai la trousse et l'emmenai sous l'oeil désolé de Jasper et d'Emmett. Victoria était dans la même position que je l'avais laissée.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-J'aurais plutôt besoin que tu acceptes que je m'installe dans ton bureau pour quelques jours, le temps que je me trouve un appartement que de te parler des coups que James m'a donnés. Il a toujours voulu tout contrôler et il voulait que je reste avec lui samedi soir et j'ai refusé. Il a piqué une grosse colère et je suis partie avant que tout éclate. Quand je suis rentrée à 04h30 du mat, il avait une fille dans son lit et au nombre de préservatifs usagés qui jonchaient le sol, il ne s'était pas ennuyé. J'ai fait ma valise en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, mais il s'est réveillé et m'a frappé. Il a compris que je ne resterais pas cette fois.

-Je suis désolé.

-Non... en fait, ça me libère... je suis avec lui depuis l'adolescence et il a toujours tout contrôlé, maintenant, c'est fini.

-Ok... Si tu crois que tu peux dormir sur ce canapé-lit, pas de problème, acceptais-je.

-Merci Edward.

-Si tu as besoin d'autres choses, tu n'hésites pas à me demander d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Je nettoyai ses plaies silencieusement. Je dus faire deux sutures sur son arcade sourcilière. Ce mec est un vrai salaud. Je la laissai vider son sac et injurié les quinze dernières années de sa vie. Elle croyait qu'il changerait au fil du temps et termina en se félicitant de ne pas avoir mis un enfant au monde dans cet enfer.

-Oh Edward, j'allais oublier. Un mec est passé vendredi soir, il voulait savoir où il pouvait joindre Bella. Il s'appelle Mark, tu le connais ? Beau comme un dieu, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, body d'enfer, sourire sexy, fesses rebondies ? rigola-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

_Il faisait tomber toutes les filles ou quoi ?_

-Oui, c'est le flic qui a arrêté le type qui a mis du GHB dans le verre de Bella. Il t'a dit ce qu'il voulait.

-Non, il m'a juste laissé sa carte et a demandé si Bella ou encore toi se montrait, de communiquer avec lui.

-D'accord, merci !

_J'espère que c'est professionnel, sinon, il peut toujours rêver !_

-Sinon, tu veux qu'on regarde les chiffres ?

-Oui, enfin si tu es en forme pour ça !

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai connu pire.

On s'installa avec les chiffres et tous les papiers. J'étais assez satisfait des recettes et ce malgré les dépenses qui avaient considérablement augmentées. Encore une fois, je félicitai Victoria et elle me proposa plusieurs idées qu'elle avait eu pour la clientèle, soirée karaoké, soirée latine, soirée talent amateur et soirée costumée. Si tout se passait comme elle le souhaitait, la première soirée karaoké aurait lieu dans deux semaines.

-Victoria, je suis vraiment heureux que tu t'occupes de mon bar. Je vais même te donner une augmentation de salaire, je crois que tu le mérites vraiment.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Oui... tu t'occupes de tout et très bien en mon absence, et ça n'ira pas en diminuant. En plus, mon bar n'a jamais si bien roulé.

-Merci. Y'a qu'ici que je me trouve bien, à ma place...

-Hey, tu «_squates_» mon bureau aussi longtemps que tu le veux, d'accord ? Et promets-moi de m'appeler au moindre problème, dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup Edward.

Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire où j'avais mis des draps et un sac de couchage, derrière mon bureau. Quand j'ai acheté le bar, Tanya était venue m'aider et nous avions couché les filles ici sur ce canapé-lit, alors qu'on plaçait tous les verres sur les tablettes, les bières dans les frigos et les bouteilles sur le comptoir. Épuisés, nous avions dormi ici tous les cinq, Tanya et moi sur un matelas gonflable. J'avais gardé des draps pour une urgence et ce soir Victoria en avait besoin.

Je la serrai un peu contre moi et embrassai le sommet de sa tête, et je l'aidai à faire de la place pour déplier le lit, en poussant mon bureau ainsi qu'un classeur, et y mettre les draps. Je lui expliquai comment mettre le l'alarme convenablement pour qu'elle soit en sécurité avant d'aller rejoindre Emmett et Jasper.

-C'est son mec qui lui a fait ça ? demanda Jasper.

-Oui... elle va dormir ici, sur le canapé dans mon bureau, pour quelques jours, le temps de trouver un appart...

-Tiens !

-Merci Emmett, dis-je en prenant à nouveau la bière qu'il me tendait.

-Alors Bella ? Ça va ? demanda Jasper.

-Oui, y'a juste Félix qui est fâché contre elle, en plus d'être impoli et intraitable. Je pense qu'elle va t'appeler pour des conseils.

-Les enfants comprennent beaucoup plus de choses que l'on pense et y'a pas de problème, si je peux l'aider, ce sera avec joie, dit Jasper.

-J'imagine très bien, Carlie m'a demandé des explications. Elle a posé des questions à Tanya et elle ne voulait pas lui répondre.

-Elle est allumée ma nièce ! siffla Emmett.

-Mouais... là je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec Tanya et rapidement. J'ai dit à Carlie que je l'emmenais dîner demain soir juste elle et moi.

-Faut juste que vous teniez le même discours Edward. Ta fille veut des réponses, tu dois lui en donner, dit Jasper.

-Je sais.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, dit Jasper.

-Ouhhh ! Alors elle est aussi chaude qu'Alice sa copine ! Tu es crevé ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas baisé aussi souvent Ed! lança Emmett excité de pouvoir parler sexe.

Je ris à son excitation, mais ne dit rien pour alimenter son délire sexuel.

-Oh allez Ed ! Maintenant que tu as quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent, insista Emmett à nouveau.

Il était le seul à m'appeler Ed et bien que je n'aime pas du tout les diminutifs, bizarrement, il était le seul que je tolérais. Emmett et le sexe, c'était toute une histoire. Il avait toujours essayé de me soutirer des informations concernant le sexe avec Tanya et je n'avais jamais donné de détails croustillants comme il aimait entendre. Jasper nous racontait des bouts de sexe sortant de l'ordinaire, du genre _«avec Alice hier, on a baptisé la terrasse !_ » ou encore _«avec Alice hier, on fait ça 4 fois !»_ Emmett racontait en détail les gestes précis qu'il faisait pour faire jouir ma soeur ou ce qu'elle lui faisait. Je devais faire abstraction du fait que ce soit ma soeur, bien que je la savais portée sur la chose au vu de ce qui se passait dans sa chambre d'adolescente quand mes parents étaient en voyage.

-Dis-nous au moins qu'elle est bonne au pieu et que tu t'éclates comme jamais ! dit-il en haussant les sourcils rapidement.

Il ne me lâcherait pas. Depuis les confidences intimes que je lui avais faites dans le garage de mes parents, le soir de mon anniversaire, il était avide de détails voulant se rassurer sur ma sexualité.

-Tu veux savoir quoi Emmett ? demandais-je.

Son visage s'illumina.

-Je peux poser TOUTES les questions que je veux ?

Jasper éclata de rire.

-Tu as le droit à deux, l'informais-je.

Pas que ça me dérangeait de donner des détails, j'étais plutôt heureux, maintenant d'en avoir à partager. Je voulais le faire ramer.

-Juste deux !

-Ouaip ! c'est à prendre ou à laisser, dis-je en tentant de garder mon sérieux. Jasper lui rigolait.

-Combien de fois dans la dernière semaine ?

-Emmett je te donne la permission de me poser deux questions sur ma vie sexuelle et je n'ai pas mis de limite sur la perversité des questions, et toi, tu me demandes juste combien de fois dans la dernière semaine !

-Oui, répondit-il sérieusement.

_Il allait être déçu._

-Une fois.

-QUOI ? Mais bordel Ed, tu ramasses toutes les nanas qui n'aiment pas ça ou quoi ? À moins que tu ne saches pas t'y prendre ?

-Em... je te rappelle que Bella a fait une fausse couche il y a à peine 1 semaine, qu'elle s'est faite violée juste avant, qu'on dort chez les parents depuis une semaine et qu'elle dort maintenant chez Sam. Tu veux bien me dire comment j'aurais fait pour lui faire l'amour ou encore la baiser plus qu'une fois ? Je me trouve chanceux qu'on ait pu le faire au moins une fois.

-Je suis désolé Ed. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu ça facile.

-Justement, je me demandais comment elle se sentait, surtout face à son viol, me demanda Jasper.

-Elle n'en parle pas vraiment. Elle n'en a pas eu conscience et on dirait qu'elle l'a effacé de sa mémoire. Elle n'en parle pas et n'a eu aucune difficulté à faire l'amour. Ça m'inquiète un peu.

-Surveille ses réactions, j'espère juste qu'elle n'aura pas le choc post traumatique plus tard.

-Tu sais... elle a tellement eu de peine avec la perte des bébés, je crois qu'elle n'a pas donné d'importance à ce qui s'était passé dans ces toilettes, dis-je en pointant la porte où l'horreur s'était produit.

-Faudrait tout de même en être certain, ça pourrait lui faire un blocage plus tard.

-Je vais être attentif, merci Jasper.

J'étais heureux d'avoir des discussions plus approfondies avec Jasper. Emmett pouvait être sérieux, il me l'avait démontré il y a quelques jours, mais avec Jasper c'était différent, plus «_officiel_». Bref, les deux faisaient qu'à nous trois on s'en sortait bien pour discuter comme des gonzesses.

-T'as perdu ta langue Emmett ? le taquinais-je, voyant qu'il n'avait pas reparlé depuis un moment.

-Non.

-Tu as droit à une autre question, le taquinais-je, voyant qu'il était muet. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne se lâchait pas dans la perversité du sujet.

-Tu vas me prendre pour un pervers si je te pose tout de même une autre question. C'est pas croyable, je pense à la baise alors qu'elle a subi un traumatisme.

-Em, on te prend déjà pour un pervers. Ta vie tourne autour du sexe. Tu verras quand ton fils sera là, tu auras beaucoup moins de temps pour prendre ton pied et tu devras même te masturber plusieurs fois si tu veux jouir aussi souvent que maintenant, dit Jasper.

-Impossible ! ma Rosie ne me ferait jamais ça, elle adore le sexe et en demande toujours.

Jasper et moi on s'esclaffa.

-On en reparlera quand Rosalie aura accouché et que vous ne dormirez que quelques heures par nuit, t'auras même pas le temps d'y penser, dit Jasper en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Alors cette question ?

-Ok... c'était comment ? demanda-t-il.

-Comment c'était de faire l'amour avec Bella ? demandais-je, trouvant que, pour un mec avide de sexe et qui pouvait avoir des détails, sa question était banale.

-Oui. En fait, je veux savoir, si c'était bon, mieux... ok... ma question, c'est plutôt : C'est meilleur avec Bella qu'avec Tanya ? Dis-moi si elle est bonne, meilleure que Tanya ? Maintenant que tu peux baiser, dis-moi que ça t'avait manqué, dis-moi au moins que tu prends ton pied et s'il te plaît dis-moi qu'elle aime avoir ton sexe dans sa bouche !

-Il me semblait que ta question manquait d'entrain, riais-je.

-Alors ?

-Foutrement bon ! scandais-je utilisant les paroles que Bella avait dites quelques heures plus tôt.

-Hey je me suis donné dans la question, tu pourrais faire un effort pour la réponse, non ?

-Ok, ok, Bella goûte, baise, suce et jouit foutrement mieux que Tanya ! dis-je, sachant que ma vulgarité le satisferait.

-OH MON DIEU ! Ed, t'es en feu, tu fais même dans la vulgarité, alors c'est vrai tu prends ton pied ? s'écria Emmett.

-T'as fait exprès, non ? demanda Jasper.

-Évidemment, mais j'ai à peine exagéré.

-Alors, elle est mieux au pieu que Tanya ? renchérit Emmett.

-Oui, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas difficile de comparer. Tanya n'aimait pas ça, je ne peux pas la blâmer, ni la dénigrer.

-Trinquons ! dit-il en levant sa bière.

Nous suivîmes le mouvement et nos bouteilles de bière s'entrechoquèrent. J'osais espérer que tout se déroulerait bien, malgré les multiples contraintes que nous allions devoir prendre en compte, Bella et moi. Ce ne serait pas de la tarte avec nos grands qui posaient sans cesse des questions et encore moins avec Tanya qui ne voulait pas que mes filles m'accompagnent chez Bella. Mais l'amour, parce que oui, c'est ce que je ressentais pour elle, l'amour nous aiderait à passer au travers.

* * *

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours.**

***Céréales pour enfants en forme de boule et au chocolat.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**Isasoleil**


	20. CHAPITRE 20 : SE DÉCOURAGER

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

**Alors voilà, un autre chapitre, je reprends tranquillement confiance en mes moyens concernant cette histoire. Pour ce chapitre, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir être indulgente avec Félix. Il souffre vraiment de toute la colère qu'il ressent et bientôt je vous rassure il redeviendra le petit garçon adorable qu'il était.**

**Je voudrais vous dire que je suis arrivée en troisième place pour le concours de la rentrée sur le forum Lovelemon-in-fic. Passer sur mon profil pour le lire si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait.**

**Iklonka :** Oui, ils ont beaucoup de choses à prendre en considération pour vivre pleinement leur amour... mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... en même temps... ils ont des obligations chacun de leurs côtés et tout ça fait qu'ils seront d'autant plus heureux lorsqu'ils pourront enfin vivre ensemble.

**PatiewSnow :** ça va finir par s'arranger, Félix ne peut pas rester fâché contre sa mère à tout jamais... j'ai mon idée de ce qui va lui faire voir que Bella ne partira plus... Lentement mais surement pour Bella et Edward... mais ils ont plein de beaux projets qui les attendent...

**KM : **Tu n'es pas la seule qui est en manque de lemon dans cette fic...lol... j'ose espérer en faire un dans le chapitre 21, mais encore là... je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir trouver du temps pour qu'ils se retrouvent...

**Clara :** Merci beaucoup ! L'histoire d'Edward et Bella dévoilée au grand jour ? Et bien dans quelques chapitres, ne désespère pas !

**Bonne lecture.**

**Merci à Lenerol d'avoir relu ce chapitre pour moi et aussi pour vous.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 : SE DÉCOURAGER**

* * *

**EDWARD**

**28 juin**

Je me garai devant le salon de beauté de Tanya. J'espérais pouvoir discuter avec elle avant de prendre Carlie pour le dîner. J'espérais aussi pouvoir lui glisser un mot sur la maison et l'organisation, que nous pouvions avoir pour s'occuper des filles de la meilleure des manières.

J'entrai dans le salon et la vis, elle me salua. Je fis un signe aux autres employées, que je connaissais à peine, alors qu'elles coiffaient leurs clientes. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil libre tandis qu'elle expliquait à une jeune adolescente comment appliquer du crayon à maquillage sur ses yeux, sans gâcher le naturel de son visage. C'était une chose qu'elle avait toujours aimé faire avec les adolescentes. Chacune qui venait ici pour des conseils, repartait avec des astuces faisant ressortir leur beauté, le plus naturellement possible.

Elle expliquait à la jeune brunette comment appliquer le fard, le crayon, le mascara ainsi que le _gloss_ pour qu'elle soit maquillée convenablement mais sans en faire trop ou encore paraître vulgaire. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle et nous espérions que nos enfants suivraient ses conseils à la lettre.

Elle avait déjà commencé à l'expliquer aux filles, leur mettant du vernis sur les ongles d'orteils et les mains, depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites, approfondissant le sujet maintenant avec Carlie qui demandait souvent à se mettre du gloss.

Je n'avais jamais eu de doute sur ses capacités maternelles et encore aujourd'hui, elle remplissait son rôle à merveille, même avec les enfants des autres.

-Oh Edward, je suis contente de te voir !

-Salut Jess, ça va ? dis-je en lui faisant la bise sur la joue. Elle travaillait pour Tanya depuis près de 6 ans maintenant, c'était son employée la plus ancienne.

-Oh oui, je vais très bien !

-Regarde-toi, tu as les yeux qui pétillent, tu ne serais pas amoureuse ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu autant d'étoiles dans tes yeux, tu avais rencontré quelqu'un.

-Ça paraît tant que ça ! dit-elle en rougissant.

-Tu resplendis, j'espère que cette fois sera la bonne.

-Je le crois bien, oui. Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé.

Tanya fit payer la jeune fille et se dirigea vers nous.

-Edward, arrête de l'embêter, dit-elle en me faisant la bise.

-Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle est amoureuse, je ne peux pas passer ça sous silence. Tu connais l'heureux élu ?

-Oui, tu voulais me voir ?

-C'est à propos de Carlie, t'as une minute ?

-Carlie ? elle est malade ? paniqua-t-elle.

-Non, elle va très bien, calme-toi.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle angoissait toujours, elle avait constamment peur que les filles développent une maladie grave.

-Ok. Jess, je vais dans mon bureau, tu peux t'occuper de madame Simpson, si je n'ai pas terminé ?

-Pas de problème.

-Merci, elle vient juste pour un brushing, faut lui faire un shampoing.

-C'est bon Tanya, je m'occupe de madame Simpson, dit-elle en lui faisant signe d'y aller.

-Elle m'a appelé hier soir, en cachette, ai-je besoin de le spécifier ? demandais-je après avoir pris une chaise.

-Oh la crapule ! je lui avais interdit de t'appeler pour se plaindre.

-Je m'en doutais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'excuserait d'avoir été impolie avec toi , elle l'a fait ?

-Oui, ce matin.

-Elle veut des réponses, dis-je en soupirant.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle à son tour.

-Je voulais me mettre d'accord avec toi sur ce que je vais lui dire.

-Tu veux lui dire que je ne te satisfaisais pas au lit ? Tu veux la fâcher contre moi, lui dire que tout est de ma faute si ses parents sont séparés.

-On avait dit qu'on se parlerait en personnes civilisées toi et moi ? Tu sais très bien que JAMAIS je ne tiendrai un tel discours sur toi devant les filles, dis-je calmement pour ne pas me disputer avec elle.

-Oui, je sais. Excuse-moi. Je suis en colère parce qu'elle t'a appelé. On ne va pas jouer à ça. Je lui avais dit d'attendre quelques jours quand tu allais venir les voir et que c'est à ce moment là qu'on aurait une discussion tous les trois. Elle ne fera pas ce qu'elle et elle ne se servira pas de nous à chacun de ses caprices.

-Je me suis fais avoir. Je lui ai dit que je venais la prendre ce soir pour dîner et que je répondrais à ses questions.

-Edward ! soupira-t-elle à nouveau.

-Je sais. J'aurais dû demander à te parler hier soir, ou mieux te rappeler plus tard quand je la savais endormie.

-La prochaine fois vaudrait mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'on commence ce jeu, sinon, ça va être la débandade.

-T'as raison, je ne m'avancerai plus avant de t'avoir parlé.

-On fait quoi maintenant. Elle m'a désobéi et t'a menti. Je veux bien croire qu'elle veut savoir ce qu'il se passe, mais ne reste pas moins que le mensonge et la désobéissance sont interdits dans ma maison.

Je soupirai et Tanya aussi, nous étions dépassés. Elle avait raison, ça n'allait pas être facile de tout coordonner. Fallait-il la punir ou bien lui expliquer qu'on ne tolèrerait plus ces comportements et que nous, ses parents prenions encore les décisions, ensemble? On allait aussi devoir lui annoncer que nous allions divorcer et que même si Tanya et moi n'habitions plus dans la même maison, les règles restaient inchangées et resteraient en application quelque soit le parent avec lequel elle serait.

-Tu veux venir dîner avec nous ? demandais-je certain que Tanya pourrait m'aider à trouver les bons mots.

-Je ne crois pas non.

-J'aurais aimé qu'on lui parle tous les deux.

-Tu lui as dit que tu serais seul avec elle.

-Peut-être, mais elle m'a menti et je pense que si elle voit qu'on tient le même discours, elle comprendra plus facilement.

-On doit trouver une gardienne pour Lily et Emma, j'aimerais mieux attendre un peu pour leur parler, dit-elle.

-Je vais appeler mes parents.

-Non. Tes parents en ont assez eu ces derniers temps avec nos histoires.

-Je sais, mais on a besoin de parler avec Carlie. Mes parents ne seront pas contre ça !

-Laisse, je vais plutôt appeler ta soeur.

-Certain que je te laisse l'appeler, elle ne veut plus me parler.

-Je croyais qu'elle avait fait son mea culpa, la semaine dernière ?

-Oui, mais quand elle a vu Bella sur la terrasse, chez mes parents, elle a filé comme une voleuse.

-Pauvre Rosalie, elle a ses principes, vis à vis la famille. Je la comprends, jamais je n'aurais demandé le divorce, ma priorité a toujours été les filles et... toi.

-Je sais Tanya, j'ai toujours pensé ainsi, tu le sais très bien, la vie en a décidé autrement. Dis-moi sincèrement, tu n'aurais pas demandé le divorce, même pas dans 15 ans quand les filles seraient parties de la maison ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais nous n'en sommes plus là alors... à quoi bon répondre à cette question.

-Notre priorité est et sera toujours les filles, on est là encore à discuter d'elles. Et je sais que toi et moi on fera tout ce qui est possible pour que nos filles passent au travers sereinement et sans manque quelconque.

-Merci Edward ! C'est ce qui est le plus important dans tout ça !

Je hochai la tête. Je ne voulais aucunement briser notre équipe pour s'occuper des filles. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bella est toujours chez tes parents, alors ?

-Non. Elle s'est installée hier, avec les garçons, chez Sam, le petit ami de son ex mari, eux sont à l'hôtel, le temps qu'elle trouve une nouvelle maison.

-Ses enfants doivent être heureux de la revoir ?

-Oui. Mais son grand lui fait la vie dure et il veut aussi des réponses.

-Lui comme Carlie a compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas normal entre ses parents.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Bon, je vais chercher les filles au service de garde et je t'attends chez toi, dis-je alors que j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et madame Simpson s'exclamer combien Jessica était resplendissante.

Je me levai et Tanya m'emboîta le pas. Madame Simpson me regarda et écarquilla les yeux, elle m'avait vu grandir, étant la voisine de la maison de mes parents, et s'extasiait toujours de me voir aussi «grand».

-Edward ! mon chou ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bonjour madame Simpson, vous allez bien ?

-Très bien. Oh mais tu es encore plus beau chaque fois que je te vois. Tu vas voler la vedette à ton père ! Tanya, il ne vieillit pas, tu es chanceuse d'avoir un si bel homme pour mari.

-Merci madame Simpson, dit Tanya en s'approchant d'elle pour la guider au lavabo.

-On se voit pour le dîner Tanya, ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous voir madame Simpson. Bye Jess, dis-je avant de sortir du salon.

J'allais devoir m'organiser mieux que ça pour les filles. Avec Tanya, il nous fallait absolument une discussion sérieuse, sans interférence, pour nous accorder sur la façon dont nous allions vivre le divorce et ses suites. Je n'avais même pas eu le courage d'aborder la garde des enfants, mais surtout il me restait à la convaincre que les filles pourraient venir chez Bella et moi. Je ne devais plus donner mon avis sans que Tanya et moi ne nous soyons parlés. Ce serait d'autant plus difficile n'habitant plus sous le même toit. Nous allions devoir appliquer les mêmes règles dans chacune de nos maisons pour le bien-être de nos enfants. Et les filles devraient probablement se plier en plus aux règles que Bella appliquaient avec ses garçons.

Je garai ma voiture devant le service de garde. Je saluai les responsables et me dirigeai vers la cours arrière où j'y trouvai mes filles. Lily-Rose poussait Emma sur la balançoire et Carlie poussait une autre petite fille sur celle d'à côté.

-Salut mes princesses, dis-je en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-PAPA ! s'écria Emma en sautant de la balançoire, courant à ma rencontre.

Je la réceptionnai et elle se blottit dans mes bras. Je respirai l'odeur de ses cheveux. Je me rendais compte combien ça m'avait manqué. Elles m'avaient manquées.

-Je suis content de vous voir mes amours, dis-je en les embrassant chacune leur tour.

-Tu avais dit que nous serions juste nous deux, dit Carlie tristement.

-Je sais. On va aller à la maison, maman viendra nous rejoindre et on iradîner avec elle tous les deux.

-Maman vient avec nous ? Elle est fâchée contre moi ?

-Carlie ma grande, on discutera tous les trois ensemble tout à l'heure, ça va bien aller. Là on va rentrer et prendre une collation.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Dit papa, tu vas rester avec nous ce soir ? demanda Lily-Rose.

-On va d'abord rentrer, d'accord ? dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

_Peut-être que Tanya pourrait s'organiser pour aller chez une amie ce soir._

Emma me tendit les bras à nouveau et je la pris sur ma hanche. Nous embarquâmes dans ma voiture après être passés par le vestiaire pour prendre les sacs des filles. Arrivés à la maison, je leur servis une collation et nous nous installâmes sur la table de la cuisine. Avec Emma et Lily, nous sortîmes les livres à colorier en attendant Tanya.

Carlie s'était retirée dans sa chambre, j'aurais aimé qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que nous trois à faire du coloriage, mais du haut de ses presque 10 ans, l'activité faisait pâle figure avec sa nouvelle passion pour la confection de petits colliers, qu'elle se plaisait à faire pour ses soeurs et elle.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir le frigo pour préparer un repas pour Emma et Lily, quand Tanya arriva avec une heure d'avance, Jessica sur ses talons.

-Ta soeur ne pouvait pas s'occuper des filles. Jessica s'est proposée, dit Tanya en embrassant les filles.

-C'est gentil mais, Jessica, tu ne crois pas que tu as mieux à faire que du babysitting ? demandais-je en haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

-T'en fais pas Edward. J'avais rien de prévu, répondit-elle.

-Ok... je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses attendre l'homme de ta vie.

-Laisse là tranquille... cria Tanya de la cuisine.

Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Carlie pour lui dire qu'on partait bientôt.

-Hey ma grande, on va partir dans quelques minutes.

-J'suis prête, dit-elle en mettant une pince, avec un papillon au bout, dans ses cheveux.

Elle se rapprochait, un peu plus chaque jour de l'adolescence et j'en étais terrifié. D'autant plus que je ne serai pas aussi présent que si j'avais habité encore avec elle et Tanya. J'avais confiance en notre expérience de parents pour que cette période de sa vie se déroule bien et je verrai à être le plus présent possible.

-Tu viens papa ? demanda Carlie en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Oui... oui, allez viens.

On alla rejoindre Tanya qui venait de servir le repas à nos deux plus jeunes, à qui je fis un énorme câlin.

-Tu vas revenir dormir ici papa, hein, demanda Emma.

Je levai les yeux vers Tanya, je ne lui avais pas encore demandé si ça allait être possible.

-Oh si tu veux Edward.

-T'as qu'à venir chez moi Tanya, je suis toute seule ce soir, dit Jessica.

-Jess, je ne veux pas déranger, je peux aller ailleurs.

-Puisque je te dis que ça ne me dérange pas.

-D'accord. Papa va rester dormir ici, dit-elle à l'intention de nos filles.

-Super ! s'exclama ma fille.

-On va coller nos lits et tu vas dormir entre nous deux d'accord, dit Lily-Rose.

Je ris, ça faisait des lunes que nous n'avions pas fait ça.

-Oui ma chérie, Jessica va pouvoir vous aider.

-Oh... euh... ouais... enfin... je vais essayer...

-C'est pas bien compliqué de coller des lits, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Ok... on y va maintenant, s'impatienta Carlie.

-Oui, on y va. À tout à l'heure les filles, dit Tanya en les embrassant.

-Hey Jess... ne traumatise pas mes filles en invitant ton petit ami ici ! lançais-je pour la taquiner.

Elle me tira la langue et je sortis avec Tanya et Carlie pour nous rendre dans son restaurant préféré, soit le restaurant chinois.

Nous étions assis et attendions nos assiettes.

-Je peux poser mes questions maintenant ? demanda Carlie.

-Euh... oui, ma grande, poses-nous tes questions, répondis-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à Tanya.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être à l'aise. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et la serrai un peu, lui souriant, pour l'encourager. Elle hocha la tête et répondit à mon sourire, j'espérais que cette discussion serait satisfaisante pour Carlie.

-Papa, pourquoi t'es pas à la maison ? Pourquoi tu dors toujours chez mamie et papy ? Je ne comprends pas ! J'essaie de comprendre ! Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal le soir de ton anniversaire ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Où tu vas chercher une idée pareille ?

-C'est quoi alors ? C'est depuis ce soir là que tu ne viens plus à la maison.

-Carlie, ma chérie, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu as été parfaite le soir de mon anniversaire.

-Si papa, ne dors plus à la maison, c'est de ma faute, dit Tanya.

Je tournai la tête vers elle. Je ne voulais absolument pas que nous reportions la faute sur l'un ou l'autre. Je voulais que les filles sachent que c'était une décision que nous avions prise ensemble tous les deux et je n'étais pas certain que de donner les détails de notre séparation soit la meilleure façon de l'annoncer à nos filles.

-Tanya, ne fais pas ça. Tu n'as pas à te mettre la responsabilité sur les épaules. On va prendre le temps de lui expliquer ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu te culpabilises, dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas chercher à trouver à qui c'était la faute. Je voulais juste réussir ma séparation et faciliter la chose pour mes filles.

-Carlie, si je ne dors plus à la maison, c'est parce que maman et moi on l'a décidé ensemble.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous avons été très heureux, mais là, ce n'est plus possible.

-Pourquoi ?

Évidemment ce n'était pas très clair.

-Carlie, ma puce. Ce que papa essaie de te dire, c'est que nous allons divorcer. Qu'il va chercher une nouvelle maison et que moi je vais garder la nôtre. On va continuer de s'occuper de vous trois chacun notre tour et parfois ensemble.

-Je vais être obligée de changer de maison chaque semaine comme mon amie Juliette ?

-Oui... enfin, on ne sait pas encore comment on va arranger les horaires pour s'occuper de vous, mais ça pourrait ressembler à ça oui.

-Maman... je ne veux pas !

-Je sais, ma chérie... ce n'est pas une décision qui a été facile à prendre... pour l'instant, c'est beaucoup d'adaptation et d'organisation, mais on va s'arranger tu vas voir, l'encouragea Tanya.

-On va tout faire pour que vous puissiez vous sentir bien dans chacune de vos maisons, renchéris-je.

-Mais papa... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Noël ? On ne sera pas tous ensemble ? Quand ça va être mon anniversaire, tu ne seras pas là ?

Tanya me jeta un coup d'oeil, visiblement troublée par les questions de notre fille.

-Écoute ma grande, je ne sais pas comment on va faire ça à Noël, mais je te promets qu'on va faire ça bien. On va discuter ta mère et moi et on va prendre la meilleure décision. On va toujours tenter de prendre la meilleure solution pour nous cinq.

-Pour mon anniversaire alors ? C'est dans quelques semaines.

-Carlie, on va en discuter, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Tu as pensé à ce que tu voudrais ? demandais-je.

-Euh... non, mais j'aimerais bien si on pouvait aller à la mer. J'aimerais bien voir mamie et papy, maman ne nous a pas emmenées cet été.

Le serveur vint déposer nos assiettes et je regardai Tanya. Elle avait l'air absente, perdue dans ses pensées, c'était évident qu'elle était dépassée.

-On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, répondis-je.

Je ne savais vraiment pas si ça allait être possible avec mon intégration à l'hôpital. Pour aller chez les parents de Tanya, il faillait au moins une semaine pour profiter pleinement de ce voyage. Carlie ne savait pas que je travaillais de nouveau à l'hôpital. En fait, elle ne savait même pas que j'étais médecin. J'avais arrêté de pratiquer lorsqu'elle avait à peine deux ans. Une autre chose que je devrais lui dire, ça risquait d'être une longue conversation sur le «pourquoi» j'avais cessé d'être médecin. Mais pas ce soir, je crois que la séparation de ses parents était une étape assez bouleversante pour elle.

Il allait falloir l'annoncer aussi à Lily-Rose et Emma lorsque nous allions rentrer tout à l'heure. Afin de passer un bon moment ensemble tous les trois, nous changeâmes de sujet, parlant du camp de jour où elle serait l'été. Le reste du repas se déroula dans la joie et j'étais content d'avoir profité d'un instant comme celui là avec ma grande fille et Tanya. J'avais peur de ne plus y avoir droit. Tanya respecta notre entente de se parler convenablement et ne me fit pas de reproches.

Arrivés à la maison, mes filles dormaient toutes les deux, alors que Jessica écoutait un soap au salon. Carlie m'embrassa et alla prendre sa douche. Tanya alla embrasser nos deux filles endormies et revint avec un sac pour aller dormir chez son amie. Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra fort en me remerciant. J'embrassai doucement son front.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, amusez-vous bien, leur dis-je.

-Oh, on trouvera bien quelque chose pour s'amuser, pas vrai Tanya ?

-Bien sûr, répondit cette dernière en lui souriant.

-Bonne nuit Edward ! lança Jessica en sortant, tirant Tanya par le bras.

_Elle a de l'énergie cette fille._

Elles partirent rapidement et je me retrouvai seul dans la cuisine. Je soupirai en regardant autour de moi. Tous mes _souvenirs_ étaient ici. Ça me faisait bizarre de penser que j'allais laisser cette maison. Je devrais demander à Tanya de me donner quelques photos des filles lorsqu'elles étaient petites. Je voulais leur créer quelques repères pour qu'elles se sentent aussi bien dans leurs deux maisons. J'avais besoin qu'elles sachent qu'elles avaient toujours une place privilégiée où que je sois. En fait, même si elles n'y viendraient pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais, je désirais leur créer un autre foyer et fortifier notre lien.

-Papa ? dit doucement Carlie derrière moi, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Oh Carlie... tu es prête à dormir ?

-Oui. Tu peux... me border ? Tu sais... comme quand j'étais petite ?

Je souris.

-Bien sûr.

J'enlevai mes chaussures et suivis ma grande vers sa chambre. Elle prit son oreiller et me regarda.

-Je peux dormir avec vous ? Comme quand nous étions petites ?

-Évidemment que tu peux ! m'exclamais-je en l'enlaçant.

Je nous dirigeai vers la chambre de Lily-Rose où je souris en voyant mes deux plus jeunes dormir à poings fermés.

-Je me couche au fond, avec Lily, dit Carlie.

-Ok... couche-toi, je vais prendre une douche. Je prendrais la place près d'Emma, souris-je.

-Bonne nuit papa !

-Bonne nuit Carlie !

Je m'approchai de la salle de bain, lorsque mon portable sonna. Je répondis rapidement sans regarder qui ça pouvait bien être.

-Allo ?

_-Salut... c'est moi, je te dérange ?_

-Hey ma belle, non, j'allais prendre une douche. Je viens de coucher les filles. Tanya est partie dormir chez une amie. Je suis content de t'entendre. Comment ça va ? Ça été ta journée avec tes garçons ?

_-Oh ça va... en fait non... ça n'a pas été, _sanglota-t-elle.

-Bella ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**BELLA**

-Maman...

-Hummm...

-Doucement Noah, tu vas lui faire mal.

-JE. SAIS. C'est MOI qui voulais la réveiller !

-Tu as dormi avec elle toute la nuit, tu pourrais me laisser la réveiller ! s'indigna Samuel.

-Hey, doucement mes amours, dis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

-Bonjour maman, dit Samuel.

-Bonjour mon chéri.

-T'es belle maman... souffla Noah en se lovant contre moi.

-Merci mon coeur, répondis-je en lui caressant le sommet de la tête.

-On peut déjeuner ? Félix il a dit qu'il ne faisait que ses céréales à LUI, que j'avais juste à venir réveiller MA maman, m'informa Samuel.

-Je me lève les garçons, on va se faire un bon petit déjeuner, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et Noah consentit à me laisser quelques secondes pour que je puisse passer à la salle de bain et mettre des vêtements, mais ce ne fut pas facile.

-Ma... maaaannn ! veut... maaaa... maaamaaann !

-Elle fait juste sa toilette, Noah... Elle va revenir, souffla Samuel doucement alors que j'ouvrais la porte.

-Hey... je suis là Noah. Je n'étais pas partie ! dis-je en me penchant pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

Il s'agrippa à mon cou de toutes ses forces.

-Je... voyais... plus... _tu-tais_ où...

-Oh mon chéri ! Viens là ! dis-je en l'enlaçant.

Je retenais mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas m'effondrer devant mes enfants. J'avais tellement mal de voir la peur et la peine dans les yeux de mon bébé. J'étais perdue, j'essayais d'être forte, mais chaque fois que je pensais que ça allait, ça me revenait en pleine face.

Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations dans le cou de mon fils, pour tenter de faire disparaître la boule qui serrait ma gorge, mais surtout pour me donner tout le courage dont j'avais besoin pour arriver à rendre la vie de mes enfants meilleure. Edward m'avait encouragée, pas plus tard qu'hier, je devais être forte pour lui, pour eux.

Je me levai et pris mes enfants par la main pour descendre à la cuisine. Félix y était, mangeant des céréales.

-Bonjour mon grand, lui dis-je en caressant le sommet de sa tête.

Il se dégagea, se leva, jeta son bol dans l'évier et partit en direction du salon où trônait sa console PS3 qu'il s'empressa de démarrer. Je regardai sa boîte de médication, à la journée d'aujourd'hui, pour voir qu'il avait pris son comprimé. Je soupirai.

-C'est pas grave maman, on est là nous, me dit Samuel.

-Merci mon chéri, dis-je en posant un baiser sur son front.

Je fis du pain grillé avec du nutella. Noah se pourléchait les babines et Samuel se léchait les doigts. Je souris en les voyant faire. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors que je versais du lait dans des verres.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! s'écria Jacob.

-Salut papa, regarde ! dit Noah en lui montrant sa tartine.

-C'est du nutella, dit fièrement Samuel.

-Vous êtes chanceux ! Il en reste pour moi ? dit-il en approchant du pot presque vide.

Samuel et Noah riaient devant la mine déconfite et exagérée de Jacob.

-Petits gourmands ! Vous avez mangé TOUT le nutella !

-OUIIIII !

Les garçons rigolaient.

-Je vais être obligé de vous torturer, je vais vous obliger à me donner votre petit déjeuner !

-NOONNN ! MAMAN !

Les garçons s'empressèrent de venir se cacher derrière moi. Je jouai le jeu, tentant de les dissimuler, sans succès. Jacob avançait tel un monstre vers nous et les garçons criaient.

-JE VAIS VOUS ATTRAPER !

-AU SECOURS ! NON ! MAMAN !

-JE VAIS VOUS MANGER !

-AAAHHHH ! crièrent-ils alors que Jacob les empoignait tous les deux pour les serrer fort dans ses bras et les «manger» dans le cou, mimant les gestes d'un ogre affamé qui se régalait d'un cou à l'autre, finissant par les faire éclater de rire.

Je souris face à ce spectacle. J'adorais quand Jacob s'amusait avec eux. J'aimais moins la façon dont il était arrivé sans frapper, mais j'étais chez Sam et non dans MA maison.

-Félix ? où vas-tu ? demandais-je alors que ce dernier se précipitait vers la porte donnant sur l'extérieur.

-Pourquoi ? ça t'intéresse ? dit-il rageusement.

-Félix Black, répond poliment à ta mère ! gronda Jacob.

-Dehors, ça vous va comme réponse ! Y'a trop de bruit ici !

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

-Les garçons finissez vos tartines, d'accord ? dit Jacob.

-Oui papa !

Je me retournai vers l'évier et regardai dehors par la fenêtre. Félix s'éloignait vers le fond de la cours et il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe. Ma gorge était nouée et ma lèvre inférieure tremblait. J'inspirais le plus profondément possible pour faire passer le sanglot qui voulait s'échapper.

-Bella... souffla Jacob en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je ne répondis pas, inspirai encore plus fort, je voulais vraiment me maîtriser. C'était important pour moi de ne pas craquer. Mes enfants devaient avoir une bonne image de moi, l'image d'une maman forte, pas d'une maman en perte de moyens, accablée par la peine qu'elle avait d'avoir bouleversé la vie de ses enfants.

-Ça va aller Jacob, donne-moi une minute, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

Il pressa sa main sur mon épaule et retourna s'occuper des enfants.

-Vous avez terminé les garçons ?

-Oui.

-Allez jouer, papa va vous emmener au parc dans quelques minutes.

-Avec maman, dit Noah la voix qui tremblait.

-Euh...

-Maman aussi va venir au parc mon chéri, soufflais-je alors que Jacob hésitait à répondre à ma place.

Les enfants se levèrent et partirent jouer. Jacob s'activait à ramasser les restes du petit déjeuner sur la table pendant que je reprenais doucement le contrôle. Je montai à la chambre pour mettre mes vêtements de sport, mes espadrilles et attacher mes cheveux pour pouvoir marcher jusqu'au parc.

Lorsque je revins au rez-de-chaussée, Jacob regardait dehors.

-Jacob ?

-T'es prête ? dit-il en se retournant.

Ses yeux étaient rougis et son visage était triste. Il avait l'air d'avoir pleuré.

-Ça va Jacob ?

-Oh... je me demandais juste comment j'allais faire pour parler à Félix au sujet de Sam et moi. J'imagine que le plus tôt serait le mieux, mais je ne voudrais pas en rajouter une couche. Il est tellement malheureux.

-On va prendre le temps de s'entendre et on va lui parler ensemble.

-J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. Je vous ai fait tellement de peine, je ne sais pas comment faire pour réparer ça.

-Faudrait d'abord qu'on lui dise qu'on va divorcer et répondre aux questions qu'il nous posera, ce sera un bon début.

-Ouais tu as peut-être raison. Allez viens !

On sortit rejoindre les garçons et nous prîmes la direction du parc. Comme à chaque fois que l'on se promenait, Noah agrippa ma main et celle de son père et sautilla. Samuel ne voulait pas avancer sur les lignes de trottoir et Félix qui habituellement marchait en une ligne droite comme un funambule sur un câble, suivait en traînant les pieds derrière nous. Il n'avait plus autant d'entrain qu'à son habitude, ça me crevait le coeur. Son visage était triste et ses yeux étaient éteints.

Arrivés au parc, Noah courut jusqu'au toboggan avec Samuel et Jacob attrapa Félix par le bras.

-Félix, mon grand, tu veux venir discuter avec nous un peu ?

-Non ! Pas envie !

-Félix... tu ne peux pas continuer à être en colère.

-Je suis très bien comme ça !

-Félix, mon chéri, j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse se parler. Je sais que ce n'a pas été facile pour toi ces derniers mois, tentais-je.

-TU NE SAIS RIEN ! TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ ! cria-t-il avant de courir dans la direction de la maison.

-Félix ! Attends ! cria Jacob, mais mon fils ne s'arrêta pas.

Il continuait de courir aveuglément. Mon coeur rata un battement quand il traversa la rue sans regarder et qu'une voiture freina d'un coup sec en l'évitant de justesse. Il resta au bord de la rue regardant la voiture. Jacob partit à sa suite et le rattrapa. Félix s'effondra dans les bras de son père en pleurant. De gros sanglots déchirants s'échappaient de sa poitrine. J'étais gelée sur place, je n'étais pas capable de faire le moindre geste vers eux. Jacob leva les yeux vers moi, demandant de l'aide, mais j'étais figée. Il emmena, finalement, notre fils vers la maison de Sam.

-Maman, dit Samuel.

Je baissai les yeux vers lui.

-Il n'a rien Félix ?

-Non, soufflais-je en caressant ses cheveux.

-A pas _gardé_ Félix avant traverser ! dit Noah sachant très bien qu'il fallait toujours regarder avant de traverser une rue.

-Je sais, répondis-je.

Je n'avais pas d'autres choses à ajouter, de toute façon, je n'en étais pas capable.

-Venez les garçons, on va rentrer, dis-je en les prenant par la main.

Arrivés à la maison de Sam, nous entendions Félix pleurer et crier, mais je ne pouvais pas distinguer les paroles, ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas les entendre. Je décidai de laisser Jacob s'en occuper, ne voulant pas envenimer encore plus la situation. Je me sentais coupable et responsable du mal être de mon fils.

J'avais pris la bonne décision, puisque 15 minutes plus tard, Jacob descendit me disant que Félix s'était endormi. Il dormit une bonne partie de la journée. Quand il vint à la cuisine, je préparais le repas du soir.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir quelque chose à manger, j'ai faim ? dit-il.

-Tu veux un sandwich ? Je t'en avais fait un ce midi. Sinon, tu peux attendre que les lasagnes soient prêtes dans 45 minutes.

Son ton était sec et dur, mais je voulais lui parler convenablement, espérant qu'il ferait de même. Il ne savait pas quoi me répondre. Pauvre amour, il avait les yeux qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, il se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, il se triturait les doigts. Je voyais qu'il jonglait dans sa tête avec les choix que je lui avais proposés. ll n'avait pas pris sa médication ce midi, il s'était endormi et j'avais préféré le laissé dormir.

-J'ai faim tout de suite pas dans 45 minutes, je veux manger. C'est trop long, je ne suis pas capable d'attendre. Pourquoi le repas n'est pas prêt ?

-Félix, ce n'est pas encore l'heure du repas, tu peux prendre un morceau de sandwich si tu as trop faim.

Il ouvrit la porte du frigo et sortit le gâteau.

-Félix, prends un sandwich, pas un gâteau.

-C'est toujours pareil, je ne peux jamais prendre ce que je veux ici, c'est toujours les parents qui décident, je veux manger, moi, bougonna-t-il.

-Félix, s'il te plaît !

Il me jaugea du regard, des éclairs de fureur dans les yeux et repartit en direction de sa chambre. Quand je frappai à sa porte pour le repas, il descendit, mangea et retourna à sa chambre sans même nous adresser la parole, même pas à ses frères, ce qui fit de la peine à Noah qui voulait regarder un film avec lui.

Même si je le voulais vraiment, j'avais de la difficulté à croire que je réussirais à reprendre le contrôle de ma vie de mère. Je venais à peine de retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ma vie de femme, mais je sentais que mon rôle de mère m'échappait. Ça ne pouvait pas m'avoir quitté en si peu de temps. Noah et Samuel prirent un bain chacun leur tour et on écouta "_Peter Pan_" avant qu'ils n'aillent au lit. Moi, j'étais assise sur le canapé les yeux fixés sur l'écran de télé où les images défilaient sans que je ne les regarde. J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro de la personne qui me faisait me sentir bien.

-Allo ?

-Edward ?... Salut... c'est moi, je te dérange ?

-Hey ma belle, non, j'allais prendre une douche. Je viens de coucher les filles. Tanya est partie dormir chez une amie. Je suis content de t'entendre. Comment ça va ? Ça été ta journée avec tes garçons ?

-Oh ça va... en fait non... ça n'a pas été, sanglotais-je.

_-Bella ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

-Oh Edward... c'est tellement... difficile ! Félix, il me déteste !

-Bien sûr que non ! Il a de la peine, il est fâché, mais il ne te déteste pas !

-Je n'y arriverai pas !

-Bella... tu vas y arriver ! Tu as surmonté énormément de chose ces derniers mois. Laissez-vous du temps ! Il faut que tu te fasses confiance.

-J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir reprendre le contrôle. Mes enfants sont perturbés, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-D'abord, tu vas tenter de te calmer. Fais-toi couler un bain, prends une revue à potins pour faire le vide dans ta tête. Demain, tu appelleras Jasper, je suis certain qu'il pourrait t'aider.

-Tu crois qu'il voudrait ?

-Absolument. Je lui en ai glissé un mot, quand je l'ai vu lundi et il m'a dit que ça lui ferait plaisir.

-Je suis fatiguée de m'en remettre à tous et chacun pour arriver à m'occuper de mes enfants. Je voudrais y arriver seule.

_-Encore une fois, je ne peux que te conseiller de te laisser du temps. Je suis certai__n__ que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Fais-toi confiance._

-Merci Edward.

_-Si tu veux, j'appelle Jasper pour qu'il passe te voir ?_

-J'apprécierais, j'suis crevée là !

_-Ok. Va prendre un bain. Je vais essayer de passer te voir demain d'accord ?_

-Oui, j'aimerais bien. J'aurais envie que tu sois là.

_-Je sais moi aussi, je voudrais être avec toi, près de toi, je veux être là pour toi._

-Merci, si tu savais combien tu me fais du bien.

_-Repose-toi, on se voit demain. Bonne nuit._

-Bonne nuit.

Je raccrochai. J'avais hâte de le voir, il me manquait déjà.

* * *

**Voilà...**

**Le prochain chapitre vous fera plaisir, j'ai trouvé du temps pour nos deux amoureux afin qu'ils puissent se faire du bien...lol...**

**Merci de me lire  
****A+  
****isasoleil**

* * *

**Petits messages aux lectrices…**

**Je commence à fatiguer d'écrire des fics… et je ne suis pas la seule, vu le nombre de publication qui diminue de plus en plus. Je suis déçue de voir comment les gens sur se site se font la guerre. Je crois qu'on a toutes, le même but, en venant sur ce site, soit celui de se divertir. Mais depuis quelques temps, je crois que ce but n'est plus. Des gens se permettent de faire des commentaires désobligeants et parfois même très méchants sur les histoires postées. **

**Moi si je lis une fic, je respecte les mots et les idées de l'auteur qui a prit beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir mettre une histoire sur **_**papier**_**. Si j'aime moins qu'une autre fics, je ne me permets pas de dire à la personne que j'aime moins et encore moins d'être méchante avec elle et surtout je ne décourage pas l'auteur. Je n'aurais pas écrit cette fic ni les autres si la première j'avais eu des commentaires désobligeants.**

**Je suis triste aussi, parce que plusieurs auteurs talentueuses ont quitté et pas dans de bons états d'esprit, elles étaient blessées, je respecte leurs choix et jamais je ne me permettrai de juger leurs décisions, je les comprends. Je ne veux en aucun cas faire la morale, j'ai eu mon lot de reviews déplaisantes moi aussi. C'est difficile de passer au travers, ça blesse.**

**Pour plusieurs, ce n'est qu'une pauvre vie virtuelle que nous avons toutes sur ce site, mais je peux vous assurez que j'ai des lectrices merveilleuses qui me laissent des reviews touchantes, des filles avec qui j'ai créé des liens plus ou moins forts, je souhaite sincèrement pourvoir garder ses liens intacts.**

**Merci les filles.**


	21. CHAPITRE 21 : SE RÉCONCILIER

****

Hi girls !

**Vous êtes toutes à vouloir savoir si Tanya est le nouveau "mec" dans la vie de Jessica...lol... vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre 22... et dans le présent chapitre, vous saurez pourquoi j'avais, dès le départ, voulu mettre une fille et une histoire aussi tragique à Jasper, Lucie avait un rôle à jouer dans la vie de Bella et c'est à la fin de ce chapitre que vous le saurez. **

**Nanie057, alizee, nissatequila, Ilonka, karima, angel21, twilight0507 :** merci beaucoup !

**PatiewSnow :** ta review m'a fait rire... et elle m'a fait du bien aussi... merci !

**Lucie :** bienvenue dans mon monde... contente que tu aies aimé...

**Un gros merci à Lenerol pour son aide, elle est vraiment forte.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 : SE RÉCONCILIER**

* * *

**BELLA**

**9 juillet**

Jacob était venu chaque matin des dernières semaines pour m'aider à préparer les garçons. Les grands allaient au camp de jour et Noah passait une journée sur deux à la garderie. Je ne voulais pas défaire les habitudes que Jacob lui avait données pour qu'il reprenne confiance. Même s'il pleurait chaque matin que je le laissais, je me faisais violence de repartir le cœur lourd. J'aurais aimé le garder le plus possible près de moi. Il devait reprendre sa vie de petit garçon et comprendre que même si nous n'étions pas constamment ensemble, il me retrouverait chaque soir. Cela éviterait d'autres problèmes que je ne voulais certainement avoir à gérer plus tard lorsque je reprendrais le travail.

Jacob et moi avions eu une discussion avec Félix au sujet du divorce. Pas que je sois certaine qu'il eut été attentif, il n'avait parlé qu'à Jacob et pas une seule fois, il m'avait regardé. Encore une fois, j'avais été peinée de son comportement envers moi. Nous lui avions expliqué que c'était une décision que nous avions prise ensemble en tant qu'adulte et que nous ferions tout pour qu'il se sente bien, de même que ses frères, dans chacune de nos maisons. Jacob voulait attendre avant de lui dire pour Sam et lui, une chose à la fois suffisait à occuper son esprit.

J'avais beaucoup discuté avec Alice, par mail et par téléphone. Elle ne pouvait pas être près de moi et voulait tout de même que je sache qu'elle pensait à moi et que je pouvais me confier à elle. Jasper était venu me voir à trois reprises pour qu'on discute. Il était aussi d'avis d'attendre pour parler de l'homosexualité de Jacob, laissant le temps à Félix d'assimiler la nouvelle du divorce. Pour Samuel et Noah, il pensait que l'annonce de l'homosexualité de Jacob pouvait se faire en même temps vu qu'ils étaient plus jeunes et mesuraient moins l'ampleur des évènements.

De plus, la présence de Sam auprès d'eux durant les derniers mois, faciliterait certainement l'acceptation. Nous avions eu de belles discussions et pas juste sur les enfants, mais aussi sur moi. C'était aussi important que je sache où j'en étais avant de faire des actions avec mes enfants pour améliorer notre quotidien. Il m'avait demandé de me poser des questions, pour que je fixe mes attentes, pour que je puisse affirmer ce que je voulais que ma vie devienne, comment je la voyais dans les prochains mois, voire les prochaines années. J'avais écrit toutes les pensées que j'avais eues, sur papier pour pouvoir en discuter avec lui.

Bien sûr Edward était en tête de liste avec mes enfants. Je voulais partager ma vie avec lui et former une belle grande famille avec nos six enfants. Je nous voyais tous dans une grande maison où trônerait une immense table dans la salle à manger pour pouvoir partager des repas ensemble. Je voulais reprendre le contrôle et offrir une vie stable à mes enfants, malgré la séparation de leurs parents. Je souhaitais la même chose pour Edward et ses filles, je voulais qu'elles souffrent le moins possible de la séparation de leurs parents et qu'elles m'apprécient comme on apprécie une grande sœur. Je ne voulais pas remplacer leur mère, loin de là.

Aujourd'hui, je rencontrais Jacob pour lui annoncer que je ne voulais pas habiter dans la nouvelle maison. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il réagirait à cette annonce. Il voulait m'offrir la maison de mes rêves, mais elle n'en faisait plus partie. La maison de mes rêves avait changé maintenant, elle reflétait ma nouvelle vie avec Edward.

Je me stationnai devant le garage et je rejoignis Jacob assis derrière son bureau.

-Salut Jacob, dis-je en entrant.

-Oh salut Bella, il est déjà 10h ? je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en se levant pour venir déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-Je vais bien. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui. Je te suis.

Nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la piste cyclable près de la route. On marcha quelques minutes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Alors avec Félix, il s'est calmé ?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais je suis certaine que ça ira mieux bientôt. Il va se rendre compte que je ne partirai plus. Enfin, je l'espère. Je voudrais juste qu'il me parle, qu'il me dise une fois pour tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur.

-Je sais, je suis désolé.

-Arrête de dire que tu es désolé. Je le sais, moi aussi je suis désolée, mais on ne peut pas toujours revenir sur cette histoire. Tu l'aimes ? demandais-je.

-Qui ? Félix ?

-Ben non idiot ! Sam ! Tu l'aimes ?

-Bien sûr que je l'aime, tu le sais ! Pourquoi tu me poses cette question là ?

-Vous ne pouviez pas jouer à cache-cache toute votre vie, je t'en ai voulu, mais je ne veux plus me laisser envahir par la colère et la rancune. Bien que je sois toujours déçue d'être restée si longtemps dans l'ignorance.

-Bella… je te jure que je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Je sais, mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière constamment, il faut avancer. Maintenant il y a du positif dans ma vie et je veux en profiter. Je ne suis plus déprimée et je veux me refaire un quotidien.

-Je comprends.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler, dis-je doucement.

-Je t'écoute.

Je n'étais pas certaine de sa réaction. J'allais certainement lui faire de la peine, alors, mieux valait y aller directement et le faire aujourd'hui plutôt que d'attendre.

-Jacob, je n'irai pas habiter dans la nouvelle maison, je vais en acheter une avec Edward, on va emménager ensemble.

-Mais Bella, tu… je… tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Je suis désolée Jacob, mais je ne veux pas aller habiter là-bas.

-Attends là ! Tu ne veux pas de la maison ?

-Non, je vais en acheter une autre. Une où Edward et moi on pourra faire notre vie ensemble, avec nos enfants.

-Mais Bella, c'est la maison de tes rêves cette maison là !

-C'était la maison de mes rêves avec toi.

-Tu veux te venger c'est ça ?

-Jacob ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne veux pas habiter cette maison, parce qu'elle fait partie de mon passé. Je veux une vie nouvelle.

Il me regarda, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

-Je voulais réaliser ton rêve. Je m'étais promis qu'un jour je t'offrirai cette maison, dit-il la voix rauque, remplie d'émotion.

Il reniflait et essuyait ses joues où les larmes venaient couler.

-Les choses ont changé Jacob. J'apprécie ton geste, je t'assure, mais j'ai besoin de me reconstruire sans ton aide. On a eu de bons moments ensemble et tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux en me faisant trois enfants merveilleux, tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir une maison. Garde-la, vas y vivre avec Sam !

-Mais Bella ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que c'était une maison pour toi et les enfants !

-Depuis le début, je n'ai participé à rien, ni à la couleur des murs, ni à la division des pièces. C'est Alice et Sam qui ont choisi toute la décoration ensemble, ce serait normal que Sam et toi y habitiez !

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

-Jacob, ce serait la meilleure solution, pour les enfants et pour toi.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas préparé à ce que tu m'annonces une telle nouvelle ce matin. Je croyais que tu voulais que je t'aide plus avec les enfants, que je les prenne pour quelques jours.

-Ça va avec les enfants, je m'en sors, même si c'est plus difficile que je le pensais. Je peux m'en occuper, à moins que tu veuilles les avoir quelques jours.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien passer du temps avec eux, et... ils manquent à Sam aussi. Il s'est attaché à eux encore plus durant les deux derniers mois.

-Je peux aller chez Carlisle ce soir, pour que vous veniez vous occupez d'eux. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Noah. J'ai peur qu'il croit que je l'abandonne.

-On va prendre le temps de lui expliquer.

-J'accepte ton offre alors. Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas vu Edward, dis-je timidement.

-Hey… je ne veux pas que tu sois gênée de me parler d'Edward. Je suis heureux qu'il soit dans ta vie et je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec lui, tu le mérites.

-Merci Jacob.

-Je serai là à 16h00 avec les garçons, je vais aller les chercher avant de rentrer.

-D'accord. On parlera à Noah, avant que je ne parte. Je reviendrai demain matin pour lui prouver qu'il peut me croire quand je lui dis que je vais revenir.

-C'est parfait. Je crois que ça va aller.

Je le serrai un peu contre moi et partis vers ma voiture pour rentrer à la maison de Sam. J'avais fait des recherches pour une nouvelle maison sur internet et j'avais fait imprimer celles qui m'intéressaient, j'avais hâte de les montrer à Edward.

En chemin, je décidai d'appeler Angela et Alice qui était rentrée hier de New York. Bizarrement je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Angela depuis l'anniversaire de Félix. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude, elle devait être vraiment débordée à son travail.

Nous avions rendez-vous à 19h00 dans un resto italien, Alice m'avait dit que je pouvais dormir chez Jasper où elle habitait maintenant pour qu'on puisse papoter en pyjama avant de nous coucher, j'avais hâte d'y être.

J'étais assise au resto avec mes deux amies. Ça faisait un bien fou d'être avec elles. Noah avait pleuré et s'était accroché à moi avant que je parte. Jacob n'avait pas voulu que j'annule ma soirée. Il m'avait dit que ce serait ok, qu'il s'occuperait de Noah, le réconfortant jusqu'à ce que je revienne demain matin. J'avais promis à Noah d'être là avant le déjeuner et je comptais bien tenir ma promesse, pour qu'il comprenne que je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

-Bella, tu nous écoutes ? demanda Alice.

-Euh… désolée les filles, je pensais à Noah.

-Il va s'en remettre. Jasper m'a dit qu'il avait fait beaucoup de progrès avec la garderie.

-Je sais, je ne voudrais pas tout recommencer, depuis la dernière fois.

-Ça va bien aller, me rassura-t-elle.

Je lui souris et je me tournai vers Angela devant nous.

-Alors Angela, t'as beaucoup de boulot, tu as l'air crevé, dit Alice.

Elle était toujours aussi directe. C'est vrai qu'Angela avait l'air au bout du rouleau et Alice aurait pu être plus discrète.

-Non, au boulot ça va. C'est…

-Angela ça va ? demandais-je inquiète.

-Oui… je suis fatiguée, parce que je suis enceinte. J'en suis à presque 8 semaines.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est génial Angela ! s'exclama Alice en se levant pour lui faire la bise.

Je me levai à mon tour. J'étais heureuse pour elle, même si j'eus un petit pincement au cœur, nous aurions pu être enceintes en même temps si mes bébés n'étaient pas morts.

-Félicitations Angela, je suis contente pour toi, lui dis-je.

-Merci Bella. Je voulais attendre avant de te le dire, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée Angela. Je veux que tu sois heureuse d'être enceinte. Tu sais si je n'avais pas perdu mes bébés, avec la vie que j'ai menée en début de grossesse, ils auraient peut-être eu des problèmes de santé par ma faute.

-Bella… souffla-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, tu mérites d'avoir un petit bébé pour toi, répondis-je en essuyant une larme qui venait de rouler sur ma joue.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la joie. Angela nous raconta qu'elle ne pensait qu'à dormir et combien les nausées étaient déjà pénibles. Je la rassurais en lui disant qu'elle ne se souviendrait plus de tous ses petits désagréments lorsqu'elle aurait son enfant dans ses bras.

Alice rigolait de ces petits malheurs criant haut et fort qu'elle était chanceuse que Jasper ait une fille, qu'elle allait passer outre les désagréments de la grossesse. Nous le savions toutes les trois, que depuis toujours, Alice ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants. Elle disait qu'elle était trop instable dans ses déplacements pour son travail, pour élever correctement un enfant.

Alice m'avait accompagnée au New Moon, je voulais aller voir Edward une petite heure juste avant d'aller dormir chez Jasper. Je n'eus pas vraiment de misère à la faire venir avec moi, Jasper travaillait ce soir. Nous y étions plus tôt qu'à l'habitude et le bar était relativement calme pour un vendredi soir. Alice se jeta au cou de Jasper et ne voyant pas Edward, je supposai qu'il était dans son bureau, alors, je m'y dirigeai discrètement.

Je ne frappai qu'un petit coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer. Je me stoppai net devant la vision d'une magnifique paire de fesses masculines dénudées. Le propriétaire du fessier agréable se tourna vers moi.

-Oh ! Désolée, dis-je en regardant dans les yeux, celui qui tentait maladroitement de dissimuler la personne, assise probablement nue sur le bureau devant lui, à qui appartenaient les jambes accrochées à sa taille.

-Salut Bella, me dit-il en souriant.

-Salut Mark, je… je croyais qu'Edward se trouvait ici, et dieu merci, ce n'est pas lui que je surprends.

-Euh… il n'est pas encore là, il a appelé, il a dit qu'il aurait du retard ce soir, Tanya finissait de travailler à 21h00. Il ne devrait pas tarder, m'informa timidement la fille aux jambes repliées, dont je reconnus la voix.

-C'est bon, merci Victoria, je vais prendre un verre en l'attendant Je vous laisse... euh... à ce que vous faisiez, dis-je en faisant un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais bien te parler, tu aurais deux minutes, me demanda Mark.

-Bien sûr, je serai au bar, dis-je en refermant la porte.

Je retournai vers la salle et je m'assis près d'Alice qui roucoulait devant Jasper.

-Salut Bella, tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Emmett.

-Oui… un french kiss s'il te plaît.

Jasper et Alice se bécotaient tandis qu'Emmett préparait mon verre.

-J'imagine qu'Edward ne sait pas que tu es là ? me demanda-t-il en me servant.

-Non, on vient juste de décider de s'arrêter faire un petit coucou avant de rentrer Alice et moi.

-Il va être content de te voir, il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi chaque soir cette semaine, tu lui manquais, m'avoua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

-Moi aussi, il m'a manqué, répondis-je un peu gênée qu'il soit si bavard avec moi.

-Bella… je…

Je le regardais, il était un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu portes un jugement trop rapide et sévère sur Rose. C'est une bonne personne, c'est juste que…

-Emmett, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça d'accord ? Je suis certaine que Rosalie est une bonne personne. Ça doit être le choc, répondis-je en lui souriant.

-Merci, vraiment, j'apprécie, dit-il.

Je ne répondis pas, je lui fis un hochement de tête. Victoria arriva derrière le bar et je sentis un bras entourer mes épaules et un doux baiser sur ma tempe.

-Désolé, on aurait dû fermer à clé, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant.

-C'est pas grave, ce n'était pas désagréable à regarder, le taquinais-je.

-Merci, dit-il à l'intention de Victoria qui venait de poser une bière devant lui. Elle lui sourit.

-Alors Bella, comment tu vas ? J'ai pris des nouvelles auprès d'Edward et de Victoria, mais j'avais hâte de te parler à toi, c'est important.

J'hochai la tête.

-C'est au sujet de ton agression, je...

-Ça va aller Mark, je t'écoute, Edward m'avait dit que tu voulais me parler, j'ai pas eu le temps de te joindre.

-Ok… donc, le mec qui t'a droguée, avait déjà un casier pour une histoire semblable. Il était aussi recherché dans plusieurs États pour des crimes similaires. Nous avons un dossier en béton et il y a même un recours collectif pour plusieurs victimes qui a été déposé.

-Oh !

Je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

-Et bien, si tu le souhaites, tu peux faire une déposition et je la joindrai à ce recours.

-Oh… comme si je portais plainte ?

-Si on veut. J'ai déjà fait la mienne en tant que témoin, j'espérais voir Edward ce soir pour lui demander d'en faire une également, ça donnerait encore plus de poids à la preuve.

-Je n'aurai pas à me présenter devant le juge pour faire mon témoignage ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Je vais tenter de le faire. Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment repensé à tout ça. Quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, je saignais beaucoup et les médecins ont paniqué. Ils ont fait beaucoup d'examens, dont une échographie. J'étais enceinte, de jumeaux, mais je les ai perdus.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement.

-J'ai eu tellement de peine que l'agression n'a pas vraiment eu d'importance pour moi, je m'en souviens à peine. Jasper pense que ça pourrait ressortir un jour, que je pourrais avoir une réaction, tout comme je pourrais ne jamais réagir.

-Je suis content que tu sois bien entourée et la déposition te permettrait de mettre un point final à cette attaque.

Victoria lui ramena un autre verre et Mark lui fit un tendre baiser sur les lèvres pour la remercier.

-Est-ce que Victoria serait en train de briser les barrières du célibataire le plus sexuellement actif et convoité de Seattle que tu es ? le taquinais-je.

Il rit.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive. J'ai jamais -vécu ça avant. Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas baisé une autre fille qu'elle.

-Tu es sous le charme d'une belle rousse, lui répondis-je.

-Probablement, je l'ai aidée à porter plainte contre son ex, il la battait, elle était dans un piteux état la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Edward est un vraiment un mec bien de lui avoir laissé la chance de s'installer dans le bureau.

-Je sais, il est parfait, souris-je en pensant à lui.

-Je pense juste à elle, je veux toujours qu'elle soit là, c'est à elle que je pense quand je me lève, quand je me couche et c'est la première personne que j'appelle quand il m'arrive quelque chose de nouveau. Je voudrais être constamment avec elle.

-T'es amoureux !

-Tu crois que c'est ça ? Ça fait si longtemps que je ne me souviens plus !

-Mark, tu n'as eu que des filles et des mecs d'un soir depuis les 10 dernières années. As-tu seulement, déjà eu une relation sérieuse ?

-Oui… j'ai eu le cœur en miettes quand elle est partie avec un autre. Je me suis juré que plus jamais je ne tomberai amoureux, les coups d'un soir c'était parfait pour ça, pas d'attachement. Pour la première fois depuis cette rupture, j'ai envie de plus qu'une aventure d'un soir.

-Victoria a l'air d'être une fille bien. Edward l'apprécie beaucoup et lui fait confiance.

-Elle est parfaite !

-Parfaite ? T'es mordu, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors !

-Je ne sais pas, si elle ne voulait que s'amuser, on n'en a jamais parlé directement.

-Si tu ne lui en parles pas, tu ne sauras jamais. Qui sait, elle pense peut-être la même chose que toi !

-Ça me fout la trouille. Je suis pathétique.

-Bien sûr que non, dis-je en prenant la dernière gorgée de mon verre.

Je me sentais juste bien, détendue. Le Lambrusco, au restaurant italien, avait accompagné agréablement le repas.

-Tu en veux un autre ? me demanda Emmett en prenant mon verre vide entre ses doigts.

J'allais lui répondre négativement quand je sentis le plus merveilleux des parfums enivrer tous mes sens, alors qu'on se lovait contre mon dos. Une respiration haletante caressa la peau de mon cou et je frissonnai.

-Oh, bon sang ! Tu m'as manqué, soupirât-il en glissant sa langue pour lécher la peau délicate derrière mon oreille.

Ça s'annonçait intéressant.

**EDWARD**

J'avais eu une semaine d'enfer à l'hôpital, j'avais pratiqué plusieurs interventions sous une légère supervision du chef de chirurgie. J'étais assez fier de mes interventions. J'avais passé la semaine à faire mes boîtes chez Tanya pour prendre mes affaires personnelles. J'avais tout mis au garage pour l'instant en attendant de trouver la maison de nos rêves à Bella et à moi. Elle avait eu encore beaucoup d'épreuves avec ses enfants cette semaine. Deux fois elle m'avait appelé le soir en pleurant, j'avais réussi à la consoler du mieux que je le pouvais, j'avais même appelé Jasper. Elle allait mieux, mais j'avais envie d'être près d'elle pour l'aider au quotidien. J'avais vu les filles chaque soir de cette semaine et j'avais reparlé avec Tanya de la possibilité de faire une garde partagée, je ne voulais pas que mes enfants aient le sentiment que je les abandonnais. Mais peine perdue, elle était vraiment têtue, rien n'y faisait, elle ne voulait pas que mes filles aillent chez Bella. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elles trouvent en Bella, une mère de remplacement. Toujours le même discours.

J'arrivai au New Moon plus tôt que je ne l'espérais et c'était assez tranquille pour un vendredi soir. Je m'approchai du bar où il y avait Emmett, Victoria et Mark, ça devenait une habitude de le voir ici, celui-là. Jasper s'amusait avec des bouteilles faisant un sourire charmeur à une fille devant lui, Alice. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que juste à côté, il y avait ma Bella.

-Tu en veux un autre ? lui demanda Emmett en prenant son verre vide.

J'accélérai le pas et mon cœur partit au galop lorsque je me lovai contre son dos en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, humant à plein poumon le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Elle frissonna et le désir qui sommeillait en moi, gronda.

-Oh bon sang ! Tu m'as manqué, soupirais-je en glissant ma langue sur la peau délicate derrière son oreille.

-Humm…

-Si je m'attendais à te trouver ici ce soir, c'est une belle surprise, murmurais-je.

-Emmène-moi… je veux être seule avec toi… soufflât-elle en se retournant pour m'embrasser langoureusement.

Son goût agrumes et grenadine comme lors de notre première fois, réveilla ma virilité.

-Tout ce que tu voudras ! dis-je avant de l'aider à se lever et de quitter le bar.

Elle était légèrement chancelante, probablement aussi impatiente que moi de se retrouver enfin seuls.

-Hey ! Elle devait venir dormir chez moi! Entendis-je dire Alice derrière nous, mais nous étions déjà bien loin et dans notre bulle.

Je l'embarquai dans ma Volvo et je pris la direction que nous avions empruntée il y a quelques mois, l'hôtel de notre première nuit. Je la fis reculer doucement au fond de la cage d'ascenseur, la coinçant entre mon corps et la paroi métallique.

-J'ai envie de toi, soufflais-je sur ses lèvres, avant de me fondre sur ces dernières.

Je me frottai effrontément contre son ventre et j'aspirai son gémissement entre mes lèvres. Je voulais ne faire qu'un avec elle, la sentir le plus près possible de moi, me fusionner avec elle, en elle.

J'étais tiraillé entre la tendresse, la douceur, l'amour et la passion, l'envie, le besoin, la force. J'espérais qu'elle me guide, pour que je puisse savoir de quelle façon elle en avait envie.

Le ding de l'ascenseur nous fit briser le baiser et je l'entraînai vers la chambre en laissant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière nous, ma belle se retourna vers moi et doucement elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en déboutonnant un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Ses gestes étaient lents et tendres, doublés de soupirs d'aise. J'avais la réponse à ma question. Elle avait besoin d'amour, de sensation, d'attention. Elle laissa un baiser sur chaque bout de peau de mon torse qui se découvrait lentement. C'était tendre, doux, langoureux.

Nos dernières fois avaient été fortes et passionnées. Nous avions beaucoup de moment de tendresse, des moments d'excitation extrême où on devait faire baisser la pression et la dernière fois sur la plage derrière la maison de mes parents, il y a plus de trois semaines, où c'était un appel au désespoir.

Je me sentais prêt pour avancer, prêt pour faire grandir notre relation, prêt à lui faire l'amour. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et je m'emparai de ses lèvres, l'embrassant sensuellement. Je la fis reculer doucement vers le centre de la chambre, où se trouvait le grand lit, jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux touche ce dernier.

Je l'aidai à enlever ses vêtements, après avoir retiré les miens. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence comme nos dernières fois, on prenait notre temps, savourant ce moment. Je l'embrassai, caressant son corps, ses courbes magnifiques du bout des doigts. Je la sentis frissonner sous mon toucher.

-T'es une femme magnifique ma Bella, murmurais-je enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

-Fais-moi l'amour Edward, soupirât-elle.

-Hummm... Bella... soupirais-je à mon tour avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Bella se laissa tomber sur le lit derrière elle, se soulevant le haut du corps en s'appuyant sur ses coudes tout en repliant ses jambes, ses chevilles remontées vers ses cuisses, qui s'écartèrent légèrement, me permettant d'entrevoir son sexe. Je m'installai au bout du lit en m'agenouillant. Mon excitation étant encore plus forte.

Je posai mes mains avec délicatesse sur ses cuisses, puis je descendis vers son aine, elle écarta instinctivement les jambes à l'approche de mes paumes. Je passais deux doigts sur son sexe. Je répétais cette opération plusieurs fois et je sentis suinter son excitation. J'ouvris son sexe avec mon index pour l'humidifier et remonter caresser son clitoris. Elle eut un sursaut et un soupir de plaisir quand mon doigt se nicha sur la pointe de sa fleur de jouissance. Je la caressai doucement, la faisant exhaler, avant de m'abaisser pour embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Arrivé près de mon bonheur ou plutôt de son bonheur, je léchai ses lèvres intimes du plat de ma langue et tout comme la sienne, ma réaction fut immédiate, un râle de bonheur sortit de ma bouche. Putain que ça m'avait manqué. Je pouvais goûter à son plaisir qui coulait abondamment sur ma langue. Je la taquinai un moment avant de m'attarder à la succion de son clitoris, elle cria et écarta les jambes au maximum pour que je m'abreuve encore plus de son plaisir. Je sentais son bouton durcir et gonfler sous ma langue. Enhardi par ses soupirs, ses cris et ses halètements, je suçotai plus fort et mordillai la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Sa respiration était de plus en plus haletante et elle commençait à agiter son bassin dans tous les sens. Elle poussait des petits cris, elle se déchaînait en bougeant elle même pour que ma langue appuie au meilleur endroit. Son corps se cambra, elle attrapa ma tignasse et elle poussa un énorme cri de soulagement orgasmique, d'où s'ensuivit une décharge de son précieux nectar dans ma bouche que je lapai minutieusement.

Je remontai vers sa bouche en laissant une traînée de baisers humides sur son ventre, le creux de ses seins, son cou, sa mâchoire, pour finir par prendre ses lèvres langoureusement en m'appuyant sur mes avants bras. Elle gémit de concert avec moi alors que ma langue frotta la sienne. Longtemps je cajolai sa bouche et je posai mon front contre le sien.

Je bougeai pour nous installer sous les couvertures, chacun sur nos flancs, à nous regarder, nous cajoler. J'avais une érection forte et douloureuse, mais je pouvais attendre, ce que j'avais à lui avouer était plus important que ça.

Je pris une grande inspiration et je fixai mes yeux aux siens.

-T'es arrivée dans ma vie à un moment où j'en avais besoin, sans que je le sache moi-même. Tu as fait exploser en moi, tel un feu d'artifice, des sentiments, des désirs, des envies que je croyais enfouis pour toujours.

J'embrassai ses lèvres tendrement, cherchant le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments. Je scrutai au fond de ses yeux, je voulais me conforter, me donner du courage, ce que j'avais à lui dire était important

-Bella... je veux que... je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Je t'aime sincèrement et profondément. Je suis heureux que tu sois dans ma vie…

-Oh Edward... soufflât-elle, avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres avec un enthousiasme évident.

La force de son baiser me fit basculer sur le dos. Elle passa une jambe par dessus moi, pour se retrouver à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux et approfondit le baiser, me faisant pencher la tête sur le côté.

Elle brisa le baiser, aussi durement que son attaque. Elle me regarda, à bout de souffle, avec tant d'intensité que j'arrivais à peine à me concentrer, l'avoir sur moi de cette façon me faisait la désirer encore plus, mon pénis était douloureusement dur et les petits mouvements innocents qu'elle faisait me rendaient vulnérable.

Elle passa ses mains sur mon visage avec tendresse et délicatesse, allant même jusqu'à lisser mes cheveux vers l'arrière. J'étais excité, mais aussi ému par son toucher, rempli de tendresse et j'osais l'espérer, d'amour.

-Edward...

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

-Je ressens la même chose. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis bien longtemps. Je veux être avec toi et je veux être heureuse avec toi. Je t'aime aussi, sincèrement, profondément.

Je l'embrassai à mon tour et je posai mes mains sur ses hanches pour la faire lever afin qu'elle m'accueille à l'intérieur d'elle, enfin.

C'était, une fois de plus, une étreinte merveilleuse, voire magique, aussi magique que notre première fois dans cette même chambre.

Je tournai mon visage vers ma belle, elle était encore haletante, là sur son ventre le visage écrasé contre l'oreiller, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux à demi clos, les joues rougies par l'effort de son orgasme. J'étais un putain de mec chanceux.

Je me positionnai sur mon flanc, appuyant ma tête sur ma paume. J'allongeai mon autre bras pour passer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, afin que je puisse mieux voir son visage.

Elle me sourit, sourire que je lui rendis.

-J'ai des documents et des photos de quelques maisons, tu veux qu'on les regarde ensemble ?

-Bella, il est 02h00 du mat, rigolais-je.

-Et alors ? c'est samedi demain. Je ne dois pas rentrer pour les garçons avant le déjeuner, on dormira demain matin, plaida-t-elle.

-Tu vois, si je dois passer la nuit éveillé à côté de toi... j'ai d'autres projets, dis-je en faisant courir mes mains sur son dos, descendant dangereusement sur ses fesses rebondies.

-Ça me semble plutôt intéressant comme proposition. Fais moi vibrer, Edward, soupira-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

C'était la phrase magique et j'allais m'employer à la satisfaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce.

**BELLA**

**3 semaines plus tard**

**25 juillet**

-Je suis contente pour eux.

_-Si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'être enfin parrain et d'un petit mec en plus. Il est vraiment beau, tu devrais le voir, c'est fou comme il ressemble à Emmet__t__. _

-Rosalie va bien ?

_-Oui, en pleine forme, je suis heureux pour elle. Ça n'a pris que 6 heures, c'est court pour un premier. _

-Il a un nom ce petit trésor ?

_-Bien sûr. Il s'appelle Adam Edward Mc Carthy._

-J'adore ce prénom, et crois moi je m'y connais en prénom de garçon. J'ai même pensé à appeler Samuel comme ça.

Évidemment, maintenant je savais pourquoi Jacob n'avait pas voulu.

_-Si tu permets, je vais m'occuper d'elle, le temps qu'Emmet__t__ récupère quelques vêtements chez lui et je viens vous rejoindre. Alice et Jasper sont déjà là ?_

-Juste Alice et Lucie, Jasper avait un des trucs à finir pour l'école. À plus tard alors.

_-À plus tard, je t'aime._

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je raccrochai le téléphone. J'étais heureuse qu'Edward puisse être auprès de sa soeur, que son incompréhension envers notre relation ne s'était pas mise entre Edward et elle. Elle avait des principes et elle respectait sa valeur première, la famille, en accordant la chance à Edward d'être près d'elle.

-Vous en êtes rendus au "_Je t'aime __aussi_" ? rigola Alice.

-Alice Brandon ! tu as encore laissé traîner tes oreilles !

Elle rigola.

-Bella, je suis heureuse pour toi, Edward est un type bien.

-Oh Alice, je suis tellement heureuse ! On a trouvé une maison ! On emménage dans quelques jours, soit dimanche prochain.

-Oh c'est génial ! c'est la journée des bonnes nouvelles !

-C'est quoi l'autre bonne nouvelle ? demandais-je.

-Je ne peux plus attendre pour te le dire. Jasper voulait que je l'attende, mais j'en peux plus !

-Alice, riais-je.

-Je suis enceinte !

-Enceinte ?

-Ouiiiiiii !

-Oh ! mais... mais... Alice !

-Je sais, je sais, j'ai toujours dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfant, que j'en n'aurais pas... c'était pas prévu, c'est juste arrivé... Jazz est vraiment heureux alors, on a décidé de le garder, pis en plus, avec Lucie, et tes garçons, je me débrouille pas si mal. Tu crois que je vais être une bonne mère ? Lucie dit que je vais être super et Jazz dit que je vais être sexy un max avec ma grosse bedaine.

-Toujours aussi bavarde, les hormones ne calmeront pas ta volubilité. Je suis contente pour toi Alice, vraiment. Tu vas être une bonne mère, dis-je en l'enlaçant.

-Oh j'espère.

-C'est prévu pour quand ? demandais-je en nous réinstallant dans la balançoire.

-D'après les calculs de Jazz, autour du 23 mars, j'en suis à 40 jours aujourd'hui.

-Tu vois la gynéco bientôt ?

-Oui, la semaine prochaine. Et tu sais, c'est génial parce que cette année on a avancé la date du défilé du printemps pour le mois de février, soit un mois avant, une chance pour moi, sinon j'aurais accouché entre deux changements de tenue.

-Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas.

On continua de discuter quand Jasper arriva, suivi de près par Edward. Quand Noah le vit, il courut lui faire un câlin. Edward le réceptionna.

-Edar... dit-il alors en lui faisant un bisou.

-Salut petit bonhomme, dit Edward en le mettant sur sa hanche, le gardant dans ses bras, pour nous saluer chacun notre tour.

Depuis que nous avions avisé les enfants que Jacob et moi allions divorcés, et que j'allais acheter une maison avec Edward, Noah avait jeté son dévolu sur ce dernier. J'avais l'impression que c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'une présence masculine et que Jacob lui manquait. Samuel, fidèle à lui-même était serein et confiant, le divorce ainsi que l'arrivée d'Edward ne l'affectait pas. Il avait juste dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'un nouveau papa, que son papa à lui c'était Jacob et qu'il voulait le voir souvent. Félix... n'avait pas eu de réaction envers Edward, en fait, il l'ignorait. Jasper disait que c'était une façon de dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'avait pas eu de réplique face à cette nouvelle.

-Alors passé une bonne journée ? demanda mon amoureux en embrassant ma joue.

-Oui, et Alice avait une bonne nouvelle.

Je me dirigeai vers Jasper.

-Félicitations Jasper ! Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, dis-je en l'étreignant.

-Oh... euh...merci... Alice, tu n'as su tenir ta langue...

-Désolée mon amour, mais j'étais trop contente d'annoncer que J'ALLAIS AVOIR UN BÉBÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! Dit-elle en sautillant.

-STOP ALICE, ne sautille pas comme cela, tu risquerais de te faire mal ! paniqua Jasper.

Alice le regarda tristement.

-Désolée Jazz, souffla-t-elle en se lovant contre lui.

Jasper prit une énorme inspiration avant de se pencher vers elle.

-Ne soit pas désolée, c'est moi qui suis limite fou, ça n'arrivera pas à chaque fois que la femme que j'aime est enceinte. Excuse-moi.

Il l'embrassa.

-Ça va aller Jazz, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Edward s'était rapproché de moi et m'avait serré contre lui. Il avait dû penser tout comme moi à la douleur que Jasper avait ressentie lors de l'accident avec Maria, la mère de Lucie. Moi je pensais aussi à la douleur de perdre l'enfant dont on était enceinte.

Jasper nous regarda.

-Désolé, je suis paranoïaque. J'ai juste peur de les perdre, elle et le bébé. J'aimerais me transporter en une fraction de seconde au jour de l'accouchement, j'angoisse solide.

-Papa ? dit doucement Lucie.

-Oh salut ma puce, dit-il en ouvrant son bras pour la serrer contre lui, dans la même étreinte qu'Alice.

-Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer, pas vrai Alice ? dit-elle.

-Oh oui ma grande, on va faire un merveilleux petit bébé et il ne va nous arriver que de du bonheur, scanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Jasper se retrouva attaquer de mille baisers sur ses joues par Alice et Lucie. Il ne put que rire et se détendre face à tant de soutien et de dévotion de la part ses deux amours.

-On va passer à table bientôt, le repas est presque prêt, dis-je.

-Tu veux que j'aide les garçons pour laver leurs mains, me demanda Lucie.

-Tu serais gentille oui, merci Lucie.

Elle s'approcha de Noah, toujours scotché sur la hanche d'Edward et elle lui tendit les bras.

-Viens Noah, on va laver tes mains et on revient, dit-elle doucement.

Noah donna un bisou à Edward et accepta les bras de Lucie. Elle dit à Samuel et Félix de la rejoindre. Nous nous retrouvions les quatre adultes. Alice bécotait Jasper qui hochait la tête à ce qu'elle lui disait. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour sortir le gratin dauphinois du four et quand je posai le plat sur le comptoir, je sentis une présence dans mon dos.

Je me retrouvai plaquée contre le comptoir et je dus m'appuyer dessus, de mes mains encore recouvertes des mitaines isolantes.

-J'ai envie de toi, souffla Edward dans mon cou en empaumant mes seins.

-Hummm...

J'aimais quand il était aussi passionné et encore plus lorsqu'il me disait ce qu'il avait envie. En fait, j'aimais toujours la façon dont il me faisait ressentir son désir pour moi, parfois doux, parfois rude.

-J'ai juste envie de te prendre contre ce comptoir, là, maintenant, dit-il de sa voix rauque, poussant son désir, évident, contre mes fesses.

-Peut-être quand les enfants seront couchés, suggérais-je en renversant ma tête pour lui donner encore plus accès à ma gorge.

-J'y compte bien, si tu savais combien j'ai hâte qu'on puisse dormir dans le même lit tous les soirs, murmura-t-il en continuant ses caresses.

-Moi aussi Edward, dans quelques jours nous aurons les clés de notre maison et nous pourrons y dormir chaque soir.

-Je t'aime, dit-il en appuyant son front contre mon épaule.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il se dégagea doucement.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Tu peux sortir les steaks du frigo, on va les faire cuire sur le grill dehors.

-D'accord, je me charge de faire griller les steaks, dit-il en souriant.

-Il y a aussi une assiette avec des pâtés de viande... pour les hamburgers, prends-la.

-Pourquoi des hamburgers ?

-Félix... il n'aime pas les steaks et... enfin... y'en a pour tous les enfants.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, j'aurais probablement fait comme toi pour une de mes filles.

La minute précédente, il était heureux et joueur et là il y avait une tristesse dans ses yeux, une tristesse que je n'étais pas capable de cerner.

-Edward ?

-Hum !...

-Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ?

-Oh... euh... mes filles me manquent... soufflât-il.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne.

-Ma soeur a accouché aujourd'hui, son enfant est près d'elle. Alice porte un enfant. Jasper se fait rassurer par sa fille et toi tu as tes garçons ici avec toi. J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir partager ce dîner du dimanche soir avec mes filles aussi, je voudrais qu'elles partagent des moments heureux avec nous. Ça me rend triste que Tanya se braque chaque fois que je veux prendre les filles, elle préfère que j'aille m'en occuper chez elle.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Edward. J'espère juste que Tanya changera d'idée, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de faire une superbe chambre pour tes filles dans notre maison et je suis certaine qu'elles ont hâte de venir passer quelques jours par mois, voire par semaine dans notre maison. Ça va s'arranger.

-Merci Bella.

Il me serra contre lui avant de sortir sur la terrasse avec les assiettes. Je terminai de préparer les diverses choses dont j'avais besoin pour mettre les couverts. Alice entra pour venir m'aider.

-Merci Alice.

-Je t'avais dit que je t'aiderais.

-Ok, mais pas trop... je ne voudrais pas que tu nous empoisonnes.

-Hey...

-Alice, la seule chose que tu sais faire c'est du café.

-Ben c'est mieux que de ne rien savoir faire du tout, s'offusqua-t-elle joyeusement.

-Ouais ben tu le feras après le repas.

-Je ne crois pas non, dit-elle.

Je la regardai, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas faire le café.

-Jasper voudrait que j'arrête d'en prendre... pour le bébé.

-Il a raison. Commence par diminuer ta ration journalière, ce sera déjà merveilleux et sinon, on fera du déca.

-Du déca, grimaça-t-elle.

-Alice, tu dois prendre soin de ta santé et de celle de ton bébé. Un café par jour c'est amplement suffisant. Demande à la gynéco la semaine prochaine, elle te donnera les indications.

-Tu crois ?

-Elle est là pour répondre à toutes tes questions. En plus, ça va rassurer Jasper.

Elle hocha la tête.

-C'est traumatisant ce qu'il a vécu Alice.

-Je sais. J'ai peur de le décevoir. Je fais la confiante là, mais en fait, j'ai la trouille. Je suis heureuse d'être enceinte, mais j'ai peur de le perdre, je ne voudrais pas faire de la peine à Jazz.

-Chasse ces idées noires, je suis certaine que ça va bien aller.

Je la serrai contre moi.

-Vous venez les filles, c'est presque prêt, dit Jasper entrant dans la cuisine.

-Oui, on vient.

Il nous lança un regard inquiet et je secouai la tête, espérant qu'il soit rassuré, mais c'était mal le connaître.

-Alice, t'as mal, tu vas bien ? paniqua-t-il en courant vers nous.

Je les laissai et sortis rejoindre mon homme et mes enfants dehors. Je m'activai à mettre les couverts et Samuel vint m'aider.

-Maman, je peux manger un hamburger moi aussi ?

-Bien sûr, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

-Félix il a dit que c'était juste pour lui.

-J'en ai pour tous les enfants, pour Félix, Noah, Lucie et toi aussi, lui souriais-je.

-Merci, dit-il avant de retourner jouer.

Alice et Jasper nous rejoignirent avec le reste des plats pour le repas. Tout le monde s'installa et je m'appliquai à mettre le _"ketchup" _dans les hamburgers quand Félix commença à se plaindre.

-C'est long, j'ai faim, je veux être servi le premier.

-Tu vas attendre mon grand, et je fais les trois hamburgers en même temps pour que tous les trois vous ayez vos assiettes ensemble, comme ça, pas de chicane.

-C'est toujours pareil, faut toujours que j'attende mon tour, bouda-t-il.

Je fis abstraction de sa mauvaise humeur, j'étais habituée maintenant. En plus, ça permettait à Jasper de voir comment ça se passait réellement.

Je remis les trois assiettes en même temps et je reçus un _"merci maman"_ de Samuel et de Noah. Comme à son habitude, Félix m'arracha presque son assiette des mains et ne me remercia pas. Edward trouvait ça inconcevable, mais je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire. Sauf qu'autour de la table ce soir, il n'y avait pas qu'Edward.

-Tu pourrais dire merci à ta mère Félix, elle a préparé ton repas, même si tu as été méchant avec elle, dit Lucie.

-Et alors, c'est son job de mère de faire le repas non ?

J'allais intervenir, mais Jasper me stoppa. Tous avaient arrêté de faire ce qu'ils faisaient sauf Noah qui demandait encore du _"ketchup"_ à _Edar._

-Elle n'est pas obligée de te faire ton repas préféré, elle l'a fait pour te faire plaisir. Elle aurait pu te faire manger du steak alors qu'elle sait que tu n'aimes pas ça !

-Ben je n'aurais pas mangé son foutu steak !

-Tu sais quoi, moi si ma maman était encore vivante, je me collerais contre elle chaque fois que je le pourrais, je lui dirais et je lui montrerais que je l'aime, je mangerais son foutu steak et je lui dirais merci, même si je n'aime pas ça ! Jamais je ne me fâcherais contre elle pour une histoire de repas. Tu es chanceux que ta maman elle soit encore là, qu'elle ne soit partie qu'un mois, pas pour toute la vie et qu'elle puisse te faire des hamburgers. Moi la mienne elle est morte, je ne pourrai plus jamais la voir !

Félix la regarda et prit une bouchée de son hamburger, sans dire un mot. Lucie essoufflée de sa tirade, prit une gorgée de son verre de jus de fruit avant de mordre elle aussi dans son hamburger.

Je regardai Jasper qui me sourit. Va falloir qu'il m'explique pourquoi il souriait, parce que moi, j'avais juste envie de pleurer. Edward mit sa main sur la mienne et posa une assiette devant moi.

-Merci, soufflais-je.

-Alice ? dit Lucie alors que nous étions tous à la moitié de notre repas.

Félix avait quitté la table ainsi que Samuel pour aller jouer à la console de jeux. Noah, s'amusait avec Edward en mangeant une bouchée de steak, _piquée_ dans l'assiette de ce dernier et une bouchée de hamburger de la sienne. Il rigolait.

-Oui, ma puce ?

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

-Pourquoi tu m'aurais fait de la peine ? demanda Alice, même si nous savions tous, Alice inclus, ce qui aurait pu la blesser.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas. Tu es gentille avec moi et je t'aime beaucoup. Si j'ai dit que je voulais que ma mère soit là...

-Hey... tu arrêtes tout de suite. Maria était TA mère, tu as le droit de la vouloir près de toi. S'il n'était pas arrivé ce malheureux accident, c'est elle qui serait là ce soir à manger avec Jasper, les jumeaux et toi.

-Alice...

-Non Jazz... c'est important là! Répliqua-t-elle.

Jasper se tut.

-Lucie, ma chérie, tu ne me fais pas de peine quand tu parles de ta mère. C'est normal que tu t'ennuies d'elle, c'était ta maman. Tu as le droit de parler de ta maman autant que tu veux et même si je ne l'ai pas connue, je serais contente de t'écouter, toujours.

-Je me sens mal, dit Lucie au bord des larmes.

Tous nous avions dégluti en entendant sa voix trembler.

-Papa, j'ai le droit d'aimer Alice comme si c'était ma maman ?

-Oui, tu as le droit. Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit ?

-Parce que j'ai déjà une maman...

-Écoute ma chérie, Maria était une maman formidable d'accord? Mais elle n'est plus là... et... je suis certain qu'elle accepterait que tu aimes Alice comme une maman... elle... elle aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse et si aimer Alice comme une maman te rend heureuse, je crois qu'elle serait ok avec ça.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lucie alors qu'elle hochait la tête aux paroles de son père. Jasper se leva pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et un sanglot déchirant sorti de la poitrine de Lucie, m'arrachant une douleur vive dans le ventre. Comment une gamine de 12 ans pouvait avoir une discussion aussi profonde. Edward essuya ma joue, je n'avais même pas senti que je pleurais. Alice reniflait et tentait de garder le contrôle mais je voyais bien qu'elle était plus qu'émue.

Lucie se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père. Ce dernier avait les yeux humides et rouges. Lucie prit la main d'Alice.

-Al... je... tu veux bien être ma maman ?

-Oh bien sûr que oui... rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, ma chérie.

Alice la prit dans ses bras et elles pleurèrent de joie toutes les deux sous le regard bienveillant de Jasper.

-Tu veux un verre Jasper, demanda Edward.

-Ça ne serait pas de refus, quelque chose de fort, souffla ce dernier.

Edward se tourna vers moi.

-Oh... je crois que Sam garde un bar dans l'armoire sous le téléviseur. Servez vous !

Edward et Jasper revinrent avec des verres pour nous trois et un café pour Alice.

-J'ai trouvé du déca, dit-il.

-Merci mon coeur, c'est parfait ! lui sourit-elle.

Lucie venait de prendre Noah avec elle, elle voulait aller lui donner son bain, elle désirait s'entraîner pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa petite soeur. Elle était convaincue qu'elle allait avoir une petite soeur. Samuel vint nous voir près d'une heure plus tard alors que nous discutions de notre nouvelle maison Edward et moi.

-Maman, Noah s'est endormi contre Lucie et elle a peur de le réveiller si elle bouge.

-Vas-y Bella, on va ranger, dit Edward.

Je l'embrassai doucement avant de suivre Samuel.

-Tu as pris ton bain ? demandais-je.

-Oui, Félix il a dit que ça te ferait plaisir si nous étions baignés et prêts à dormir, avoua Samuel.

Oh mon dieu ! J'arrivais pas à croire que Félix avait délibérément voulu me faire plaisir.

Arrivée dans la chambre, je remerciai Lucie et l'aidai à se libérer de l'étreinte de Noah. Je la serrai contre moi avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre Jasper et Alice. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre où Samuel et Félix dormaient.

-Alors, vous êtes prêts à dormir ? demandais-je en entrant.

-Samuel tu voudrais me laisser seul avec maman ? demanda Félix.

-Ok.

-Vas retrouver Edward à la cuisine, mon chéri, dis-je doucement.

Il sortit de la pièce et je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit. Félix s'installa le dos contre la tête de lit.

-Je te demande pardon maman, pardon d'avoir été méchant, dit-il en se mettant à pleurer.

Je ne dis rien, ma gorge était nouée par l'émotion. J'approchai de mon fils et lorsque je posai ma main sur son épaule, il se jeta dans mes bras. Je le serrai contre moi avec force et je fondis en larmes tout comme lui. Il s'accrocha à moi, son petit corps secoué par les sanglots.

-Je ne te ferai plus de peine maman.

-Oh mon chéri ! Ça va aller maintenant !

-Je voulais pas te faire de peine, maman mais j'avais trop peur ! dit-il les larmes lui coulant des yeux.

-Pourquoi avais-tu peur ? lui demandais-je.

-Parce que t'es partie à cause de tout le travail que je te donne, parce que t'étais triste que j'étais pas gentil, me dit-il dans un gros sanglot.

-Non, non, Félix, ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu es un très gentil garçon et je suis très fière de toi, mon grand !

-Tu me pardonnes maman ? me questionna-t-il de ses grands yeux mouillés.

-Oui, je te pardonne. Je t'aime tellement, mon grand ! lui répondis-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime maman, je te promets que je vais être gentil, me dit-il d'un air très sérieux.

-Merci ! Je veux juste que tu te sentes mieux et que tu n'aies plus peur ! J'aimerais que tu me dises quand ça ne va pas, comme avant. Je te promets que je répondrais à tes questions, je veux juste t'aider à devenir encore plus grand, Félix ! J'avais ma main dans ses cheveux, je le sentais encore un peu tendu contre moi.

-Pourquoi tu es partie, Maman ? Papa, il voulait pas me dire, et puis Noah ne faisait que pleurer et t'appeler tout le temps, et Samuel, il allait à l'hôpital pour sa jambe alors moi j'étais tout seul et tu me manquais beaucoup ! Et personne me parlait !

Et voilà, on y était, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui répondre. Il avait souffert trop longtemps avec toutes ces questions qui lui mangeaient la tête, mais comment lui expliquer ma douleur, la trahison, ma fuite, mes erreurs et tout le reste ?

**EDWARD**

Cela faisait un moment que Bella était montée voir les garçons. J'avais été étonné que Samuel me rejoigne dans la cuisine, et lorsqu'il m'avait précisé que Félix avait demandé à rester seul avec Bella, l'inquiétude avait gagné du terrain. Je comprenais que Félix soit bouleversé par tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis l'incendie de leur maison. Sa vie avait été complètement retournée et avec son déficit d'attention en plus, il avait de la difficulté à se reprendre. Ce que j'avais du mal à admettre, c'était que toute sa colère était dirigée contre Bella et seulement elle. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de la voir en larmes et complètement défaite par l'agressivité de Félix. Juste au moment du repas, son geste brusque d'arracher son assiette m'avait agressé. J'avais serré les poings pour ne pas intervenir et heureusement qu'à ce moment là, j'avais Noah sur les genoux, ce qui m'avait retenu.

Je m'étais promis intérieurement d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. L'intervention de Lucie nous avait scotché, tous. Cette enfant, du haut de ses douze ans, nous avait tous remué et Félix ne s'était plus manifesté jusqu'à la fin du repas où il avait quitté la table en compagnie de son frère. Et maintenant, cela faisait plus de trois quarts d'heure qu'il était avec sa mère.

N'y tenant plus, je décidais d'aller vérifier que tout se passait bien. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, je n'entendais que des sanglots. Puis la voix un peu cassée de Félix retentit, demandant à Bella pourquoi elle était partie. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. On y était.

Comment ma belle allait-elle réagir ? Nous nous étions raconté les réactions de nos enfants lorsque nous les avions informé de nos divorces et de notre futur emménagement ensemble. Grâce à Jasper, Bella n'était pas trop inquiète du manque d'intérêt de Félix mais maintenant, elle se trouvait devant le nœud du problème. Et il fallait l'aborder, si elle voulait avoir une chance que Félix reprenne confiance. Je décidais de rester là, prêt à toute éventualité.

-Félix, qu'est-ce que tu fais lorsque tu veux réfléchir à un gros souci ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Eh bin, je me cache, je veux voir personne, je veux rester tout seul, lui répondit-il

-Alors voilà ce qui s'est passé. J'ai eu une grosse dispute avec papa et j'avais tellement de soucis et de chagrin que je voulais juste partir pour réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine. J'avais besoin de me retrouver toute seule pour prendre les bonnes décisions mais j'ai fait de grosses bêtises. Après, j'avais peur aussi que vous ne vouliez plus de moi. Parce que j'étais partie, je me sentais comme une mauvaise maman, même si vous me manquiez tout le temps.

-Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés avec papa ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

-Tu sais mon grand, dès fois on croit que tout sera toujours pareil. Mais ce n'est pas vrai tout le temps. Ton papa et moi, on s'est beaucoup aimé et puis un jour on a arrêté, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas cela, alors j'ai eu ce gros chagrin. Maintenant que j'ai bien réfléchi et ton papa aussi, on a décidé de divorcer. Mais pour vous, vous aurez toujours votre papa et votre maman mais pas ensemble dans la même maison.

-C'est pour ça que vous divorcez ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui c'est pour cela, pour ne plus se rendre malheureux. Lui répondis-je

-Alors c'est pas à cause de nous, qu'on vous fait trop de travail et qu'on est pas toujours gentils.

-Non, mon cœur, ce n'est pas à cause de vous. On vous aime et on vous aimera toujours. Ça, ça ne changera jamais.

-Et pour Edward, il s'aime plus avec sa femme ? C'est pour cela qu'il divorce aussi ?

-Oui, mon chéri, c'est pour cela qu'il divorce aussi.

Et voilà, avec des mots simples, elle venait de réussir à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à Félix. Dieu ! Que j'aimais cette femme ! J'avais hâte de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle avait refusé de charger Jacob. Comme dans un mariage, un divorce se fait aussi à deux. Même si pour Bella, Jacob avait eu une grande part dans celui-ci, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait aussi quelques petits torts. Et de cela, elle ne voulait pas se voiler la face. Il y aurait encore des jours sombres surtout lorsqu'il faudrait annoncer la relation de Jacob et Sam mais pour l'instant, l'orage était passé et nous allions pouvoir profiter d'un peu de soleil.

-Et il est ton amoureux maintenant ? demanda Félix

Je retenais ma respiration. Lors de notre escapade, il y a trois semaines, nous nous étions avoué nos sentiments pendant cette nuit magique. J'entendis Bella reprendre sa respiration et :

-Oui, Edward est mon amoureux et il reste le papa de ses filles comme vous vous avez votre papa, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Encore une fois elle m'époustouflait. C'était cela le charme indéniable de Bella. Tout en simplicité. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour être si belle autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Et moi, j'étais fou amoureux de cette femme merveilleuse.

**BELLA**

Et voilà, je m'étais laissée porter par mon cœur, je ne voulais pas mentir à Félix ni à aucun de mes enfants. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir les plus tristes détails. Pour l'instant, je voulais regagner la c-onfiance de Félix et surtout je voulais qu'il arrête de souffrir. J'espérais que mes réponses avaient calmé ses peurs. Il était toujours contre moi, pas encore totalement détendu. Mais maintenant, il avait passé un bras sur ma taille et se serrait contre moi. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir.

-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Je ne partirai plus. On va bientôt déménager dans une nouvelle maison, on va repartir à zéro et oublier tout le mal qu'on s'est fait, d'accord ?

-Oui... Les filles d'Edward elles vont venir habiter avec nous ?

-Oh, je ne crois pas. Elles vont habiter avec leur maman, elles vont venir nous rendre visite souvent. Elles auront une chambre pour elles, tes frères aussi et toi tu auras la tienne, tout seul, une chambre de grand.

-Cool ! Tu crois que marraine, elle va m'aider à la décorer ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Le premier depuis trop longtemps. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais quand il souriait. Cela m'avait tellement manqué.

-Si tu lui demandes, répondis-je, en lui laissant un bisou sur son front déridé.

-Je peux lui demander tout de suite ? me dit-il en se détachant doucement de moi.

-Oui, dis-je en caressant son front.

-En plus, je n'ai pas été gentil avec elle non plus. C'est vrai qu'elle a un bébé dans son ventre ? repartit-il.

-Oui, elle va avoir un bébé avec Jasper, lui assurais-je.

-Je vais lui dire que je suis content pour elle, dit-il en se levant.

-Va ! Elle va être heureuse de le savoir,

Il me fit un gros _colleux_**_***_** et m'embrassa sur la joue, avant de quitter la pièce pour aller voir sa marraine. Je posai ma main sur ma joue, à l'endroit même où il avait posé ses lèvres.

Mon fils était revenu parmi nous et ce grâce à Lucie, une fillette de 12 ans, qui avait su exprimer son désarroi face à la colère de mon fils.

Deux bras puissants vinrent entourer ma taille me ramenant contre son torse. Edward commença à déposer de petits baisers sur mon cou et arrivé à mon oreille, il souffla :

-Dieu que je t'aime toi ! Jamais, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de t'aimer. C'est plus fort que moi !

**

* * *

**

***colleux : nom commun, origine québécoise, signifiant "faire un câlin", étreinte fraternelle, maternelle…

**Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**Merci de me lire **

**A+**

**isasoleiL**


	22. CHAPITRE 22 : S'INSTALLER

**Me voici, me voilà, abracadabra ! **

**Ça faisait longtemps !**

**Comme mes publications sont très espacées de ce temps, je vous mets un petit résumé des chapitres précédents. **

**Donc, **Bella a retrouvé ses enfants et elle vivait avec eux chez Sam. Félix le plus âgé de ses trois garçons lui en voulait d'être partie aussi longtemps. Dans le dernier chapitre, Lucie la fille de Jasper, a fait comprendre à Félix, que sa colère contre sa mère avait assez durée et qu'il devait en profiter pour passer du temps avec elle puisque la sienne était encore vivante, qu'il était chanceux. Edward est triste que Tanya ne veuille pas qu'il prenne les filles quelques jours avec lui et ne sait pas comment faire pour la faire changer d'idée. Sinon, Alice a annoncé sa grossesse et nous avons appris que Mark et Victoria se fréquentaient et que Rosalie avait donné naissance au petit Adam. Edward et Bella ont trouvé la maison pour leur nouvelle famille et c'est dans **CE** chapitre qu'ils feront l'emménagement.

**Ilonka :** Merci beaucoup ! Le temps viendra où Tanya n'aura d'autres choix que de laisser les filles à Edward.

**Fanny :** Elle va se calmer, il va bien falloir qu'elle se rende compte que Bella ne la remplacera pas. Elle a déjà 3 enfants notre Bella, alors ... Merci

**PatiewSnow :** Oui, tous les garçons reprennent vie avec leur maman près d'eux. C'est dans ce chapitre que tu sauras pour Tanya, enfin si tes spéculations sont justes. Tu ne dis jamais n'importe quoi...lol... A tout à l'heure...lol... À tout de suite ! :D

**Vicky30 :** J'espère que je pourrai leur faire baptiser TOUTES les pièces de la maison..lol... mais avec 6 enfants, ça risque d'être difficile...lol... donne-moi des idées ! Hey tu me voles mon punch ! c'est ça l'argument d'Edward pour Tanya et les filles...lol... je ne sais pas combien de chapitres, possiblement 30 avec des bonus en plus... mais ne répète pas ça...lol... rien n'est certain.

**Lexy :** merci beaucoup ! Tu n'es pas la seule à être déçue qu'Edward et Bella n'aient pas d'enfants ensemble, mais, je devais faire des choix.

**Kccb :** Merci beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas de compte skyrock, alors, désolée, je n'ai pas pu t'avertir d'un nouveau chapitre, le plus simple serait que tu t'inscrives sur Fanfiction.

**Gaiila :** Tu auras un moment intime Edward et Bella dans ce chapitre... Bienvenue dans mon monde.

**Noey : **Merci... au fait tu es québécoise aussi ? Tu en auras pour ton argent avec les enfants dans le prochain chapitre...

**Nomie :** Bienvenue dans mon monde ! Désolée ... j'habite au Québec, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu te prévenir sur ton portable...

**Lalee :** Je n'arrêterai pas ma fic tant qu'elle ne sera pas terminée, mais j'ai un nouveau poste à mon travail, j'en ai parlé je crois dans mes notes en début des chapitres précédents, et ça me demande beaucoup plus de temps et des déplacements à 500km de chez moi. La route m'épuise un peu et mes enfants et mon homme sont en manque de moi quand je suis à la maison, donc, moins de temps pour écrire. Bienvenue dans mon monde ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! En attendant, passe sur mon profil, je serais heureuse d'avoir tes commentaires sur mes autres fics.

**Aliecullen4ever, angelsonrisa :** vos MP sont désactivés, je n'ai pu répondre à vos reviews !

**Le chapitre n'a pas passé par la relecture, alors soyez indulgente. Merci !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 : S'INSTALLER**

* * *

**1er août**

BELLA

Nous avions eu les clés plus tôt que prévu cette semaine et grâce à ça, nous étions très avancés sur notre déménagement. Avec Alice, j'avais fait beaucoup d'achats cette semaine, pour mes instruments de cuisine, vaisselle et ustensiles. Je m'étais bien amusé à me racheter tous ces articles. J'avais également racheté tout ce qui concerne les linges de maison.

J'en avais profité pour prendre des serviettes de couleurs différentes pour les filles d'Edward et pour les garçons. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais chacune et chacun avait SA couleur. Je voulais qu'ils se sentent tous unique et qu'ils sachent qu'ils avaient chacun leur place dans notre maison, mais surtout, chacun sa couleur, ça éviterait les discordes et nous permettrait à Edward et moi de savoir à qui appartenait la serviette qui traîne. Avec six enfants, il allait falloir que tous y mette du sien pour garder la maison rangée.

J'avais défait la plupart des sacs durant la semaine, s'occuper des garçons et aujourd'hui, nous apprécions cette avance que j'avais prise. Jacob et Sam étaient venus chaque soir qu'Edward était disponible cette semaine, pour que nous puissions aller faire les magasins de meubles afin de choisir ceux qui nous convenaient et heureusement, ils avaient tous les meubles en stock. Ces meubles qui avaient été livrés ce matin.

Nous avions également traité avec l'entreprise en peinture qui avait repeint notre demeure en un temps record. Les garçons étaient satisfaits de leurs meubles pour leur chambre, d'autant plus que Félix avait bénéficié, pour son plus grand bonheur, d'une journée spéciale avec sa marraine pour acheter la parure de son lit ainsi que les accessoires pour sa nouvelle chambre de grand. Il était emballé du résultat, tout comme Alice.

Tout était en place, les boîtes qu'Edward avait ramenées de chez Tanya étaient toutes vides, il ne restait plus qu'à faire les lits et ranger les vêtements. Avec Tanya, il avait pris le temps d'expliquer à ses filles leur nouvelle situation familiale et d'après lui, le choc n'avait pas été trop grand.

Je venais de terminer le repas du soir, il y avait déjà un pain de viande dans le four, ne resterait plus qu'à faire une purée de pommes de terre et nous pourrions déguster notre premier dîner dans notre nouvelle demeure.

Les garçons étaient très excités de pouvoir dormir ici pour la première fois. Ils venaient de revenir d'un déjeuner au restaurant avec Sam et Jacob et ils étaient énervés de redécouvrir leurs chambres.

-Pas trop vite les garçons !

-Laisse-les, ils veulent découvrir leurs chambres ! Moi ça va me permettre de t'embrasser à ma guise, dit Edward en m'attirant à lui pour un tendre baiser.

Je me laissai aller à son contact et je m'abandonnais dans le tendre baiser qu'il m'offrait. Je pouvais maintenant, pleinement en profiter. Alors qu'il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, quelqu'un toussa. Edward se décala, en grognant, pour voir qui ça pouvait bien être.

-Tanya ?

_Oups !_

-Euh... salut... désolée, j'ai frappé... puis rien et c'était ouvert... alors je...

-Tu as un problème avec les filles ? demanda Edward vérifiant son portable.

-Non, non, elles vont très bien. Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais... les filles, elles voulaient venir voir ta nouvelle maison... elles voulaient te faire une surprise... Je n'ai pas été capable de leur dire non. Mais si on tombe mal, on s'en va... bref, elles sont dans la voiture, je leur dis que ce n'est pas le moment, débita-t-elle mal à l'aise en reculant.

Et je l'aurais été aussi à sa place, elle nous avait surprit en pleine embrassade. Edward s'approcha d'elle, passa son bras autour de ses épaules, embrassa son front et lui sourit.

-Merci, je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies emmené les filles.

Il partit au pas de courses en sautillant vers la porte pour aller trouver ses filles. Il avait l'air d'un enfant le matin de noël.

-Merci, ça lui fait vraiment plaisir, elles lui manquent beaucoup, dis-je doucement.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, que pouvais-je dire d'autres que de parler des filles ! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui parler de combien Edward était merveilleux, elle le savait déjà.

-À elles aussi, il leur manque, répondit-elle.

-Par ici les filles, dit Edward en entrant dans la cuisine.

Emma, dans ses bras, se cacha dans son cou quand elle me vit.

-Salut Bella, où sont les garçons ? dit Lily-Rose le plus sereinement du monde.

Au moins une qui ne se formalisait pas avec les changements de son quotidien.

-En haut, l'escalier derrière le mur, juste là, tu peux y aller si tu veux, l'informais-je.

Elle regarda son père qui hocha la tête avant qu'elle ne détale dans l'escalier pour rejoindre les garçons

-Papa, elle est où ma chambre ? demanda Carlie après m'avoir fait un tout petit signe avec sa main.

-Elle est au sous-sol, tu veux que je te montre ? répondit Edward excité.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

-Avec son amie Alice, Bella a ramené deux parures de lit, tu pourras choisir celle que tu veux, elles vont avec les couleurs des murs, proposa Edward.

-Oui, d'accord. Merci Bella.

-Ça me fait plaisir. Si les couleurs ne conviennent pas, tu me le dis et tu pourras choisir autre chose. Je ne suis pas trop habituée avec les couleurs «_filles_».

-Ok, je suis certaine que ça va aller, merci, tu viens papa ?

-Oui, j'arrive, dit-il en prenant la direction du sous-sol avec Carlie et Emma toujours sur sa hanche, me laissant, à nouveau, seule avec Tanya.

_Génial! Qu'est-ce qu'on allait se dire ?_

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demandais-je par politesse.

-Non merci, ça va.

Nous étions toutes les deux debout au centre de ma cuisine et aucune de nous deux ne parlait. C'est pas comme ça qu'on allait développer une relation de confiance.

-Maman, il est où mon sac ? je cherche mon «_DS_» ! demanda Félix en déboulant à toute vitesse dans la pièce en tirant Noah derrière lui.

-Juste là, près de la garde-robe, dans le hall d'entrée, répondis-je.

Il arrêta sa course devant Tanya.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il.

Noah vint se lover contre ma jambe, se cachant le visage derrière cette dernière.

-Bonjour Félix, bonjour Noah, répondit Tanya.

-Oh oui ! Je me souviens ! Vous êtes la maman des filles d'Edward. Je me souviens parce que vous étiez à mon anniversaire chez ma marraine Alice. C'est là qu'elle habite avec son amoureux Jasper maintenant. Et avec Lucie aussi, en plus ils vont avoir un bébé. Nous avions fait une grosse fête et on avait mangé des hamburgers. Les filles elles m'avaient apporté des super cadeaux, je les ai encore, ils sont dans ma chambre. Après nous avions mangé le gâteau et mon papa il en avait partout sur son visage et Emma elle avait peur un peu quand il a fait sa voix de gros ours.

Dieu, que j'aimais l'entendre parler comme ça. Il était revenu à lui, il était redevenu mon Félix, mon fils. Tanya quant à elle avait écarquillé les yeux discrètement, avant de lui répondre. Visiblement, elle n'était pas habituée à un tel débit de la parole.

-Oui, je suis la maman des filles d'Edward, répondit-elle.

Elle me regarda et je vis à quel point elle espérait que j'aie compris qu'elle était LA mère des filles. Son regard n'avait eu rien de méchant, ni de menaçant, ça ne ressemblait pas non plus à un avertissement. C'était plutôt un cri du coeur qui demandait à être écouté. Il n'y avait que de l'espoir, l'espoir qu'elle resterait la maman et que je ne la remplacerais pas. Elle avait l'air torturé.

-Maman, je peux rester et arranger ma chambre ? demanda Lily-Rose.

Je vis les yeux de Tanya s'affoler. Elle cherchait visiblement Edward, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Dit oui maman ! tu reviendras nous chercher plus tard !

-Je ne sais pas Lily, ton père et Bella ont beaucoup de travail à terminer, je vous avais dit qu'on ne faisait qu'une petite visite, s'expliqua-t-elle, et je voyais bien qu'elle espérait que Lily-Rose comprenne sans faire d'histoire, mais la fillette avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

-Bella ? On peut rester ? T'es d'accord ?

-Moi, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ma belle, mais c'est ton père et ta mère qui prennent cette décision, répondis-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit demander à son père ? demanda Edward en attrapant sa fille par la taille pour la chatouiller.

J'étais contente de le voir revenir. Je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise devant Tanya. Je ne voulais pas répondre à sa place, même si je savais que ça ferait grandement plaisir à Edward si les filles restaient avec nous quelques heures, mais je ne voulais absolument pas m'ingérer dans les décisions de Tanya. J'aimais mieux partir sur de bonnes bases avec elle. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait marché rudement sur son orgueil pour venir ici avec les filles. Elle l'avait fait pour elles, mais je le prenais aussi pour un pas en avant avec nous.

-Allez, qu'est-ce que tu dois demander à ton père, petite sauterelle ?

-Stop papa, stop ! cria-t-elle.

Edward arrêta et la serra contre lui. Je fis un petit signe à mon homme que je laissais seul avec Tanya.

Je pris Noah dans mes bras et je descendis voir si tout se passait bien. Félix était retourné à sa chambre avec son «DS» et je voulais savoir s'il avait terminé de placer ses jouets. J'étais aussi curieuse de voir comment Carlie trouvait sa chambre et si elle avait fait un choix pour la couleur.

Je m'arrêtai devant la chambre de Félix pour voir qu'il n'était pas là.

-Pas là Félix, maman ! dit Noah en haussant les épaules.

-On va aller voir dans la chambre de Carlie, l'informais-je.

-Carlie?

-C'est la grande fille d'Edward, elle a 9 ans, comme Félix.

-Ok. Carlie ! moi j'ai 3 ans !

-Oui, mon trésor, tu as 3 ans !

Félix était bien là. Il était assit sur le lit à côté de Carlie et Emma. Ils parlaient tous les trois.

-On va venir souvent ici ? demanda Emma à sa soeur.

-Je ne sais pas, papa il a dit qu'il devait en parler avec maman, répondit Carlie.

-Je vais dormi où moi ? il y a juste un lit ici ! demanda Emma.

-Tu vas dormir en haut, dans la même chambre que Lily-Rose. C'est la chambre juste à côté de mes frères, en face de celle des parents et tu vas voir, il y a deux lits, répondit Félix.

-Alors, je vois que tout va bien ici, dis-je en entrant.

-Oui, Carlie elle a choisi la couleur, regarde, elle a choisit la rose avec les lignes.

-J'aime la couleur des murs. Merci Bella, ma chambre est très belle.

-Ça me fait plaisir, je veux que tu te sentes bien quand tu viens ici et surtout dans ta chambre, répondis-je.

-Papa va m'installer les décos sur les murs, bientôt, m'informa-t-elle.

-J'imagine qu'on fera ça durant la semaine, comme ça quand tu vas revenir ta chambre va être prête.

-Ouais, d'accord.

-Je veux voir ma chambre ! dit Emma.

-Si tu veux Emma, je peux te montrer où est ta chambre, proposais-je.

-Avec Carlie, répondit-elle.

-D'accord, je viens avec toi. Lily va être là aussi, tu vas partager la même chambre qu'elle, lui répondit sa grande soeur.

-Carlie, dit Noah en pointant cette dernière avec sa petite main.

-Oui, c'est moi, dit-elle en souriant à mon fils.

-Tu veux nous montrer où c'est Bella. Je voudrais qu'on ait le temps avant de partir, demanda Carlie.

-Bien sûr venez, répondis-je.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au rez de chaussé, je jetai un oeil vers la cuisine. J'étais curieuse de voir comment ça se passait entre Edward et Tanya, mais ils n'étaient pas là. Je continuai ma route et arrivée devant la chambre de Lily-Rose et Emma, je trouvais Edward, Lily-Rose et Samuel faisant les lits.

-Papa, dit Emma en courant dans ses bras.

Il me sourit, il était encore plus beau. La présence de ses filles le rendait encore plus éblouissant qu'il ne l'était.

-Tu crois qu'on aura assez de nourriture pour le dîner, on va devoir ajouter trois couverts pour ces trois jolies demoiselles, me demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants, le sourire encore plus éclatant.

_Tanya nous avait laissé les filles ! Waw ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! _

-On va s'arranger, quand il y en a pour cinq, il y en a pour huit, lui répondis-je avec le sourire.

J'avais très envie de savoir comment il s'y était pris pour que Tanya accepte de nous laisser les filles, je savais maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas s'entendre sur une garde partagée, elle avait peur de perdre sa place, que JE prenne trop de place dans la vie de ses filles. Je l'avais bien vu tout à l'heure. Mais pour l'instant, Edward était beaucoup trop heureux pour que je lui pose des questions.

-Alors c'est elle ma chambre ? demanda Emma.

-Oui, c'est elle. Elle te plaît ? demanda Edward.

-Oh oui, le mauve c'est ma couleur préférée, dit-elle en descendant des bras de son père.

Nous étions huit dans la chambre et tous les enfants parlaient en même temps. Lily voulait que son père l'aide à terminer l'habillage de son lit qu'il avait commencé et Emma était heureuse de constater que son lit était ce lui le plus près de la porte. Comme ça elle serait plus proche son père durant la nuit.

Samuel entraîna Noah dans leur chambre à eux, juste en face, pour lui montrer comment il avait placé les jouets et surtout comment il avait séparé l'endroit où il plaçait ses choses personnelles, l'endroit où Noah ne devait pas fouiller.

-Elle est partie maman ? demanda Carlie à son père.

-Oui, ma grande, je vais aller vous reconduire après le dîner, ça te va ?

-Oui, je vais pouvoir terminer d'installer les choses dans ma chambre. Bella, tu me le diras quand ça va être l'heure du repas, je vais t'aider à mettre les couverts.

-Oh merci Carlie !

Elle me sourit avant de quitter avec Félix qui lui avait offert son aide.

Nous nous retrouvions donc, Edward, et moi avec Lily et Emma. J'aidai Lily, parce qu'elle était plus à l'aise avec moi et Edward aida Emma. Rapidement nous avions terminés et je voulus remettre aux filles un petit cadeau de bienvenue. J'avais espéré que je pourrais leur en donner un quand elles viendraient découvrir leurs chambres, mais je trouvais qu'aujourd'hui était le bon moment.

Avec Alice et Lucie, nous avions fait des paniers de produits pour chacune d'elles, afin qu'elles n'aient pas à transporter leurs effets personnels chaque fois qu'elles viendraient passer quelques jours ici. Dedans, il y avait un shampoing, du revitalisant, un gel douche, un bain moussant, une crème pour le corps, une brosse à dents, du dentifrice, de la soie dentaire et pour mettre un peu de fantaisie, un vernis à ongles, un gloss et un petit parfum. Lucie s'était bien amusée.

Quand je leurs avais données Edward était aussi heureux qu'elles. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je leur avais acheté un cadeau de bienvenue. Il y avait trois parfums différents, soit, fraise, vanille et lavande. Carlie avait choisi celui à la lavande, Lily-Rose, celui à la vanille et Emma, celui à la fraise. J'étais fière de l'effet que ça avait eu et les filles aussi. Lily-Rose m'avait même donné un bisou. Pour une première visite, je crois, que c'est sur la voix de la réussite.

L'après-midi se passa très bien. Noah avait fait une sieste durant que Emma, Lily-Rose et Samuel avaient regardé un film au salon après qu'Edward ait galéré pour brancher le téléviseur et la PS3. Félix et Carlie avaient préféré rester au sous-sol à aménager leur chambre. J'étais descendue leur servir un petit goûter et je les avais trouvés en grande conversation couchés sur le dos sur le lit de la chambre de Carlie. Ils avaient sympathisés rapidement, ça ferait peut-être du bien à Félix.

Noah s'était réveillé en pleurs et j'étais accourue à sa chambre montant l'escalier quatre à quatre pour le rassurer. Edward avait tenté de le sécuriser, mais depuis son réveil, il ne voulait plus me laisser. Carlie fût d'une aide précieuse lors du repas, elle a dressé la table et servi les assiettes avec son père. Noah ne cessait de pleurer et de s'accrocher à moi. Edward avait à nouveau tenté de le prendre sur lui, durant le repas, et même ça, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. J'avais l'impression et Edward aussi, qu'il réagissait à la présence des filles.

Nous étions à terminer la vaisselle quand le portable d'Edward sonna.

-Allô ?

...

-Tanya, parle plus lentement, je ne comprends pas.

...

-Quoi Rosalie ?

Au même moment, la sonnette retentit. Je callai Noah sur ma hanche pour aller répondre.

-Rosalie ? dis-je surprise de la trouver sur le perron de ma porte.

Mais encore plus surprise de la voir en pleurs. C'était certainement grave. Je me reportais 6 mois plus tôt où c'est elle qui avait ouvert la porte sur moi, dans un piteux état. Elle tenait le siège de son bébé d'une main et le sac à couche de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, elle avait accouché il y a huit jours

-Ed... Edward est... là ?

-Oui... entre, ne reste pas là !

-Oh Edward, sanglota-t-elle, alors que ce dernier venait d'arriver près d'elle.

Il prit le siège d'une main et sa soeur de l'autre. Elle s'accrocha à lui et pleura de plus belle. Edward jeta un oeil au poupon qui sommeillait calmement dans son petit siège avant d'emmener sa soeur au salon.

Je retournai à la cuisine où cinq paires d'yeux me regardaient.

Merde !

-Ok les enfants, emmener les gâteaux au sous-sol, on va trouver un jeu d'accord ?

**EDWARD**

-Allô ?

_-Edward, oh merde, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, il faut que tu la trouves. Elle était là et je ne l'avais pas vu, la pauvre, elle vient juste d'accoucher. Elle doit être à l'envers !_

-Tanya, parle plus lentement, je ne comprends pas.

_-C'est Rosalie._

-Quoi Rosalie ?

_-Elle vient de venir à la maison._

-Et alors ? c'est quoi le problème ?

_-Pour faire simple, elle est partie fâchée, je n'ose pas appeler chez elle, je ne veux pas inquiéter Emmet, je veux juste savoir si elle va bien. C'est compliqué, je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça au téléphone, on en parlera plus tard quand tu viendras reconduire les filles._

J'entendis Bella prononcer le nom de ma soeur après avoir ouvert la porte.

-Je crois qu'elle est là, à la porte, je te rappelle plus tard.

_-Ok... bye..._

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer pour que Tanya soit aussi inquiète pour Rosalie, et surtout pourquoi elles s'étaient fâchées. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée pour voir si c'était bien ma soeur qui était là.

-Oh Edward, sanglota-t-elle, alors que j'arrivais dans le hall d'entrée.

Ma soeur était là, en larmes, les cheveux attachés en une simple queue de cheval, pas maquillée, je ne l'avais pas vu dans cet état depuis des années. Elle tenait le siège de son fils dans une main et le sac à couches de l'autre.

Je pris le siège d'Adam d'une main et ma soeur de l'autre. Elle s'accrocha à moi et pleura de plus belle. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon filleul qui sommeillait calmement dans son petit siège avant d'emmener ma soeur au salon.

Elle prit place sur le sofa et je m'occupai de vérifier si son fils n'avait pas trop chaud ou trop froid avant de porter mon attention sur ma soeur. Pourquoi elle était dans cet état ?

-Rosie, Tanya m'a appelé elle était inquiète !

-Edward... c'est épouvantable !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je commençais à être inquiet. Ma soeur était une de ces femmes fortes qui pouvaient faire face à toutes les épreuves du monde, une femme qui marche la tête haute et que pratiquement rien ne peut atteindre tellement elle est en contrôle de tout ce qui l'entoure. Au fond d'elle, je savais qu'elle était une personne sensible, douce, patiente et amoureuse de la vie et j'osais espérer que la naissance de son fils ferait ressortir la personne merveilleuse qu'elle était au lieu de laisser cette carapace dure et inatteignable qu'elle laissait paraître.

-Tu... tu le savais pour... pour Tanya ?

-Je savais quoi ? Rosalie, tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Tanya ? elle avait l'air vraiment désolé.

Son fils s'agitait dans son petit siège et elle se leva, son visage s'illumina quand elle le prit contre elle. Elle défit l'attache, le dévêtit un peu avant de se rasseoir et de le mettre au sein. Elle grimaça un peu, le temps qu'Adam commence à téter, avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

-Je vouais aller chez Tanya. Je voulais leur présenter Adam à elle et aux filles. J'avais hâte qu'elles le voient.

-Je suis désolé Rose, j'ai pas eu le temps de venir avec elles avec le déménagement, m'excusais-je.

-Je sais... je voulais parler avec Tanya, je voulais qu'elle soit tout de même la marraine de mon fils, malgré votre divorce, je veux que vous soyez tout de même son parrain et sa marraine tous les deux, c'est important pour moi que vous restiez ensemble au moins pour ça !

-Moi ça me va, ça me fait plaisir et je suis certain que ça va aller pour Tanya aussi, la rassurais-je.

-Je ne veux plus que ce soit elle, dit-elle durement.

Là, j'étais perdu.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Tanya avait aussi une personne dans sa vie ?

-Tanya a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Comment tu sais ça ? demandais-je.

-Je les ai surpris! répondit-elle en reniflant.

-C'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

-Oui.

-Écoute Rose, elle a le droit de refaire sa vie. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un.

J'étais un peu perdu, Tanya ne m'en avais pas parlé, je ne la croyais pas prête à voir une nouvelle relation, mais j'imagine que c'était la suite logique.

-Edward... elle était avec... avec Jessica ! Elles s'embrassaient, elles... elles étaient en petites culottes seulement et... sur le canapé... elles se...

Avec Jessica ? Elles s'embrassaient ?

-Attends, attends... tu as dit avec Jessica ? LA Jessica qui travaille au salon ?

-Oui... Jess... J'étais figée... c'est lorsqu'elle est descendue entre les cuisses de Tanya, que j'ai réussi à me ressaisir, j'en avais assez vu. J'ai tourné les talons, je me suis barrée le pied dans le banc de l'entrée et elles m'ont vu. Tanya a tenté de me retenir, mais je me suis enfuie.

Jessica avait la tête entre les cuisses de Tanya ?

-Oh la vache ! Vraiment ? avec Jessica ?

Elle hocha la tête et moi, j'hésitais entre hurler, pleurer ou rire.

J'étais en colère de m'être fait repousser autant pendant toutes ces années alors que Jessica pouvait se mettre le visage, ENTRE SES CUISSES, PUTAIN !, après si peu de temps.

J'étais désemparé de savoir que la mère de mes filles était devenue lesbienne ou encore, pire, elle l'avait toujours été et elle s'était servie de moi pour faire des enfants, comme Jacob l'avait fait avec Bella.

J'avais envie de rire aux éclats devant l'absurdité de ce que je venais d'entendre. Tanya baisait avec Jessica, MERDE ! C'était presque incroyable !

-Edward ? dit Rosalie en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Humm... répondis-je en reportant mon attention sur elle.

-Je t'ai accusé de briser ta famille, j'ai mis tout le blâme sur toi et j'ai dit du mal de Bella sans la connaître. Je m'en veux d'avoir crié sur toi, pardonne-moi, termina-t-elle en sanglotant.

Elle était épuisée, dépassée par les évènements.

-Où est Emmett ? demandais-je, de plus en plus inquiet de son état.

-Il fait la sieste, le pauvre, il s'est endormi sur le sofa juste après s'être empiffré de lazagne que maman nous avait emmené hier soir. Nos nuits sont très courtes, je suis fatiguée.

-Il ne sait pas que tu es sortie ?

-Non, dit-elle honteuse.

-Il va s'inquiéter.

-Tu veux bien l'appeler Edward ?

Je m'approchai d'elle et pris la place à ses côtés, passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle nicha son visage contre mon torse et soupira. C'était visible qu'elle était épuisée, elle avait besoin de sommeil.

-T'inquiète pas, je vais l'avertir. Tu devrais dormir un peu.

-Merci.

Elle ne me répondit pas et quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie. Adam continuait à téter mais de façon plus lente qu'il y a 20 minutes. Il commençait à s'endormir.

-Papa ? dit Carlie doucement en entrant dans le salon.

-Oui, ma grande.

-Bella elle était inquiète de ne plus vous entendre, Noah est dans le bain, alors je suis venue voir pour elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a tatie Rose ?

-Elle est fatiguée, ça demande beaucoup de travail un petit bébé, elle va se reposer un peu. Tu veux bien demander à Bella de venir quand Noah ne sera plus dans son bain, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, je vais lui dire.

Elle ne bougea pas, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le bébé qui tétait et Rose qui dormait contre moi.

-C'est lui mon cousin ?

-Oui. C'est Adam, lui souriais-je.

-Il ressemble à oncle Emmett.

Je ris, elle avait raison. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de mon filleul et alla chercher Bella. Cette dernière entra doucement dans la pièce près de dix minutes plus tard et me sourit.

-Elle s'est endormie ?

-Oui et Adam aussi. Tu veux bien m'apporter une couverture ?

-Oui, je reviens.

Elle revient 2 minutes plus tard avec un oreiller et une grosse couverture en peluche aux motifs de Toy's Story. Valait mieux puisque notre nouveau canapé était en cuir rouge et c'était plutôt froid comme matériel.

Bella prit Adam dans ses bras, je détournai le regard quelques secondes, le temps que le sein de ma soeur soit couvert et elle cala le petit contre elle de façon à ce qu'il soit à la verticale. Ça lui allait bien, j'aurais bien aimé finalement qu'elle ne perde pas ses bébés et le plus merveilleux aurait été qu'ils soient de moi. Elle me jeta un léger coup d'oeil et je crois avoir vu dans ses yeux une pointe de tristesse. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle pensait certainement la même chose que moi.

Elle frotta le petit dos de l'enfant en faisant des petits cercles. À peine eut-il été dans cette position qu'il fit un rot spectaculaire, nous faisant rire tous les deux, avant de bailler et se rendormir contre elle.

Discrètement, elle caressa le sommet de la tête de mon filleul avec le bout de son nez. Je me défis de l'étreinte de Rosalie et je l'installai confortablement. J'attrapai le siège et le sac pour Adam avant d'aller à la cuisine avec Bella, appeler Emmett, ainsi que Tanya.

Bella continua de câliner le bébé pendant que j'enlevais les vêtements extérieurs du petit siège. Elle l'installa délicatement avant de l'attacher correctement et de le couvrir d'une couverture. Il avait l'air bien. Je m'assieds sur une chaise de cuisine et Bella vint se loger entre mes jambes.

-Je vais retourner voir les enfants, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Ok.

-À quelle heure tu vas reconduire les filles ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je parle à Tanya. J'aimerais bien qu'elles restent, surtout que Tanya ne doit pas être dans un super état, soupirais-je.

-C'est si grave ? Ça leur arrive souvent de se prendre la tête ?

-Non... elles ne se sont pas fâchées... Rosalie a surpris Tanya en pleine séance baise sur le canapé... dis-je amusé.

Finalement, mieux valait en rire.

-Avec une fille...Jessica !

Bella écarquilla les yeux et moi je ne pus que rire de la situation.

-Ça te fait rire ? demanda Bella, elle semblait perdue face à ma réaction.

-Je crois oui, après coup !

-On fait une belle paire non ? dit-elle en se joignant à moi.

-Tu le dis.

Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus explicitement glissant sa langue douce et chaude entre mes lèvres. Je passai mes mains autour de sa taille pour empoigner ses fesses.

J'étais sous le charme.

Elle finit par se reculer avant qu'on ne s'enflamme trop, au risque de se faire surprendre par un des enfants. Elle me sourit avant de tourner les talons et je composai donc le numéro d'Emmett, tout en jetant un oeil sur le petit Adam.

_-Allô..._

-Emmett, c'est Edward !

_-Hummm..._

-Emmett ?

_-Oui, oui, j'suis là... c'est pas croyable Ed... comment une si petite chose peut-elle demander autant d'attention ? ça doit faire une semaine qu'on a pas fermé l'oeil._

-J'ai eu trois enfants Em, je sais comment on se sent les premières semaines, les premiers mois.

_-Les premiers mois ? Tu veux dire que ça va durer des mois ?_

-Oui mec... et plus ils deviennent grands, plus ils demandent... tu sais ce qu'on dit, "petits enfants, petits problèmes et grands enfants, grands problèmes"

_-Ça craint ! J'suis déjà vidé !_

-Tu vas passer au travers.

_-Si tu le dis. D'ailleurs, je trouve que c'est bien silencieux. Rosalie a peut-être réussie à s'endormir._

-Je te le confirme, Rose a réussi à s'endormir, elle dort sur mon canapé.

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez toi ? Adam est avec elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis endormi !_

-C'est une longue histoire. Adam est juste devant moi, il a bien tété et il dort comme un loir dans son petit siège. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_-Ok, je prends une douche et je viens les chercher. Merci Edward !_

-De rien. À plus tard.

Je raccrochai en soupirant. Je devais maintenant rappeler Tanya et je n'étais pas certain que j'en avais envie. Je voulais retourner auprès de mes filles, profiter de leur présence le plus possible, de Bella et des garçons. C'était ma première journée ici et ma première nuit, juste être heureux et de sentir ma journée accomplie.

-Tanya, c'est moi.

_-Oh Edward, enfin tu me rappelles. Dis-moi que je ne l'ai pas traumatisée._

-Je ne dirais pas traumatisée, mais... elle est secouée.

_-Je suis tellement désolée que vous l'ayez appris de cette façon. Je voulais t'en parler Edward, je t'assure, je n'ai juste pas trouvé la force de le faire. _

-On reparlera de ça plus tard Tanya, ce n'est pas le moment. Je voulais juste te dire que Rosalie était ici, elle vient de s'endormir.

_-Ok, tu viens reconduire les filles à quelle heure ?_

-En fait, j'aurais bien aimé les garder à coucher ici. Elles sont en train d'arranger leurs chambres, elles sont un peu excitées et chacune se porte très bien.

_-Edward... je... non... on a déjà eu cette discussion... je veux que mes filles restent avec moi... je suis leur mère... pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens sur cette discussion... je n'aurais pas du les emmener chez toi..._

-Écoute Tanya, c'est ridicule, Bella, sait très bien que tu es la mère des filles. Elle a déjà trois garçons dont elle doit s'occuper, je suis leur père et je vais très bien m'occuper d'elles. Je suis très heureux que tu aies décidé d'emmener les filles, elles me manquaient.

_-Je sais mais... je..._

-Tanya... ce sont mes filles à moi aussi et je sais très bien m'en occuper, aussi bien que toi ! Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de les voir.

_-Je sais... je ne doute pas de toi. Je ne veux juste pas que Bella prenne ma place auprès des filles._

-Tanya ! Est-ce que Jessica prend ta place ou la mienne auprès des filles ?

_-Quoi !_

-Est-ce que Jessica prend ta place ou la mienne auprès des filles ?

_-Non... c'est quoi cette question._

-Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, ni me fâché avec toi. Tu décides de tout en ce qui concerne les filles depuis notre séparation, je n'ai pas le moindre mot à dire. Mais là, je crois que tu vas trop loin.

_-Edward..._

-Non... ta copine a le droit de s'occuper des filles, même quand tu n'es pas présente, alors que la mienne n'a même pas la chance d'apprendre à les connaître en ma présence !

_-Edward... je..._

-Écoute... je vais garder les filles ici ce soir, demain je les conduis au camp de jour et tu les reprends à la fin de ta journée.

_-Tu n'as même pas de vêtements de rechange !_

-Elles ont ce qu'il faut dans les tiroirs de leurs chambre, soit des sous-vêtements, pyjama et vêtements de recharge au moins pour une semaine.

_-Tu as pris des vêtements pour elles, dans tes boîtes, sans me le dire !_

-Non, j'ai acheté des vêtements pour elles la semaine dernière. Je voulais qu'elles trimbalent le moins de choses possible quand elles viendraient ici.

_-Oh._

-On se reparle demain. Je te ferai appeler par les filles avant qu'elles ne se couchent.

...

-Tanya, ça va aller ?

_-Oui... oui... _

-Ne pleures pas, tout va très bien aller.

_-Je sais... c'est juste... merde... ce sont mes filles Edward... je ne veux pas les partager avec une autre femme..._

-Tu les partages avec moi, ce sont mes filles à moi aussi Tanya, j'ai le droit de revendiquer de les avoir avec moi pour une soirée !

_-Je sais..._

-Appelles Jessica, et... je sais pas moi... trouves-toi une sortie à faire !

_-Jessica est rentrée... je... elle... _

-Rappelle-là ! Va la rejoindre ! ça va bien se passer pour les filles, je te l'assure.

_-Ok... je... appelle-moi au moindre petit problème._

-Je t'appellerai, t'inquiète pas. Bonne soirée Tanya !

_-Oui... bonne soirée Edward._

Je fermai le téléphone en soupirant. La maison était bien calme. Je pris le siège du petit Adam devant moi et le transportai jusqu'à l'étage ou Bella était retournée tout à l'heure. Je montai doucement et déposai le siège de mon filleul sur le sol dans notre chambre à Bella et à moi pour qu'il puisse dormir sans bruit. Je vérifiai une dernière fois s'il était installé confortablement et allai rejoindre ma nouvelle famille dans la chambre de Lily-Rose et Emma.

Elles étaient là toutes les deux à regarder le panier cadeau que Bella leur avait donné quelques heures auparavant.

-Hey mes princesses !

-Papa !

-Alors, elle vous plaît votre chambre ?

-Oui, elle est super ! dit Lily.

-Moi, j'aime les bulles qui sentent bons les fraises, dit Emma en débouchant sa bouteille de bains moussant pour humer l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

-Tu veux prendre un bain ? demandais-je.

-Avec les bulles aux fraises ? dit-elle les yeux plein d'espoir.

-Oui, ma chérie ! On va voir si la salle de bain est libre, viens !

-Est-ce qu'on va dormir ici? demanda Lily.

-Oui, je viens de parler avec maman et elle a accepté. J'irai vous reconduire au camp de jour demain matin avant mon travail.

-Génial ! Je peux choisir un pyjama alors ? Ils sont trop beaux mes nouveaux vêtements !

-Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu pourras prendre ta douche quand Emma aura terminé son bain.

-Merci papa ! dit-elle avant de me serrer contre elle.

Emma qui avait pris sa mousse aux fraises et sa serviette rose attendait près de la porte. J'ouvris son tiroir et choisi le pyjama rose à fleurs blanches et des sous-vêtements avant de la guider vers la salle de bain.

Bella sortait de la chambre des garçons.

-Noah vient de s'endormir et Samuel met son pyjama, nous informa-t-elle.

-Moi, je vais prendre un bain aux fraises, dit fièrement ma fille en brandissant sa bouteille.

-Je suis contente que tu aimes les bulles aux fraises, répondit ma belle.

-Les filles vont rester dormir ici, annonçais-je.

Bella écarquilla les yeux.

-Je viens de parler avec Tanya.

-Je suis contente, dit-elle en attrapant ma main.

Elle savait combien d'avoir mes filles ici étaient important pour moi.

-Je descends voir les grands, Samuel doit me rejoindre en bas pour un film avant le dodo.

-D'accord on te rejoint après le bain, répondis-je.

-Je vais dire aux grands de prendre leur douche.

-Si Carlie hésite, dis-lui de venir me voir.

-D'accord.

-Rose dort sur le canapé et j'ai mis Adam dans notre chambre, Emmett devrait arriver bientôt.

Elle hocha la tête. Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres, juste avant qu'elle ne se sauve dans l'escalier. J'aurais eu envie de tellement plus qu'un petit baiser.

**BELLA**

La journée avait été assez mouvementée. D'abord les garçons qui étaient surexcités de dormir dans la nouvelle maison pour la première fois, Tanya arrivée par surprise avec les filles et Rosalie qui avait découvert la nouvelle vie de l'ex-femme d'Edward.

Emmett avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'on lui avait dit pourquoi Rosalie était dans cet état. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette "coincée de la chatte", en l'occurrence Tanya, se fasse lécher par une fille alors qu'elle avait un mari qui ne demandait que ça. Quoique, disait-il, deux lesbiennes ensemble et surtout Tanya et Jessica, devait être un délice oculaire super bandant. Il avait statué que finalement, Rosalie avait été une foutue chanceuse d'avoir assisté à ça.

Edward et moi on avait rit avec lui, avant qu'Edward ne l'avertisse de faire attention de ne pas répéter à Rosalie ce qu'il venait de nous dire à nous. Elle n'était pas en état de rire avec la découverte qu'elle avait fait.

J'étais un peu inquiète de la façon dont il s'occuperait d'elle à son réveil, j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait être idiot par moment. Edward quant à lui avait l'air confiant de l'attitude de son beau-frère face à sa soeur. J'avais été soufflée de voir combien il y avait d'amour dans leurs yeux, lorsqu'il réveilla Rosalie. Il avait été à la hauteur pour rassurer sa femme et la ramener chez lui avec leur fils.

J'avais aidé Emmett avec le changement de couche avant qu'il ne réveille Rosalie et encore une fois j'avais eu un pincement de coeur en pensant aux bébés que j'avais perdu. J'avais bien vu le regard désolé d'Edward lorsque j'avais cajolé le nouveau-né de sa soeur quelques heures plus tôt.

J'avais mis dans le coin de ma tête l'information quand au "coincée de la chatte". Je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter et encore moins si c'était trop indiscret pour en parler avec Edward.

Les enfants, à notre plus grand bonheur, avaient rapidement sympathisés, surtout Félix et Carlie. L'idée de faire leur chambre en bas avait été bonne, ils se sentaient grands et encore plus heureux d'avoir une chambre juste pour eux et ne pas la partager avec son frère ou sa soeur. La chambre libre près de la notre servirait de bureau, ou encore de salle de lavage, je n'étais pas certaine que la pièce dédiée à cette vocation soit au sous-sol, ça faisait beaucoup d'escalier à monter et descendre avec la panière. Pour l'instant, on n'avait pris aucune décision, puisque nous n'avions pas le temps pour faire venir un entrepreneur pour ce genre de travaux.

J'avais embrassé tous les enfants et je venais de quitter la chambre de Félix. Noah dormait depuis très longtemps, Samuel, Emma et Lily-Rose depuis presqu'une heure. Nous avions permis à Félix et Carlie de lire un peu avant d'éteindre la lampe durant que nous rangions salle familiale Edward et moi. Juste avant de monter, j'avais allumé le moniteur pour bébé qu'Edward avait placé à ma demande entre les deux chambres, pour qu'on puisse les entendre au moindre problème durant la nuit.

Je sortais de la douche, j'avais revêtu une camisole et un shorty confortable et faisais sécher mes cheveux lorsqu'Edward rentra dans la salle de bain attenante à notre chambre. Il avait deux verres dans les mains, contenant un liquide couleur crème dans un verre à martini avec deux cerises sur une petite brochette. Je lui souris.

-Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de prendre notre dessert, dit-il en me tendant un verre.

Je le portai à mes lèvres et fermai les yeux. Cet homme était tellement plein de petites attentions.

-Humm... délicieux... murmurais-je.

Edward s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, caressant de sa langue, mes lèvres que j'entrouvris pour le laisser accéder à ma bouche, dont il s'empara avec envie. Il avait le même goût sucré que l'alcool dans mon verre et c'était d'autant plus grisant.

-Ça s'appelle un "cherry blossom", souffla-t-il en se reculant un peu.

Je repris une gorgée, me délectant à nouveau du goût mais aussi de la douceur du liquide crémeux qui coulait dans ma gorge.

-C'est une boisson à la crème irlandaise, avec liqueur d'amande, lait au chocolat, glaçons et grenadine, dit-il de sa voix devenue rauque.

Je tentais de garder mon sang froid pour ne pas l'agresser contre la porte de la douche, derrière lui.

-Si tu m'apportes un verre dans ce genre et que tu m'embrasses de cette façon chaque soir, notre vie à deux, risque d'être très intéressante. Je pourrais peut-être faire un effort sur ma tenue, celle-ci est plutôt ordinaire.

-Je t'assure que cette camisole et ce shorty, bien que ce ne soit que du coton, me donnent très envie. Tu n'as pas besoin d'artifice pour que je te trouve belle et désirable.

-Tant mieux, parce que c'est dans quoi je me sens le plus confortable.

-T'es parfaite, je t'assure.

Je souris.

-J'ai vérifié les quatre chambres, les enfants dorment, dit-il en posant son verre sur le comptoir.

-Ça fait une grosse ronde pour vérifier si tous se portent bien avant d'aller au lit, soufflais-je.

Ça m'inquiétait de savoir que deux des enfants dormaient au sous-sol, même si eux étaient ravis de leur chambre respective.

Il passa son chandail par-dessus sa tête, me laissant vu sur son corps qui me faisait envie une fois de plus. Il me regarda.

-Tu trouves que c'est trop ? que ça va trop vite ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non! bien sûr que non ! Je constatais seulement. Nous avons six enfants endormis sous notre toi et notre responsabilité... bien que je les sache tous en sécurité, je...

Rien que d'y penser, ça me donnait froid dans le dos.

-Bella... j'ai vérifié deux fois sur chaque étage que les avertisseurs de fumée fonctionnaient parfaitement ce matin. Tu veux que j'y retourne ? ça ne me dérange pas, si c'est pour te rassurer.

Je secouai la tête négativement.

-S'il y a le moindre problème, on va se réveiller à temps et... tu n'es pas seule, je suis là.

-Je sais... mais, je ne m'étais plus attarder à ça depuis que j'étais chez Sam. Je crois que c'est de savoir Félix et Carlie au sous-sol qui me met dans cet état. Ça me semble si loin de notre chambre.

-Ça va aller... tu as allumé le moniteur en bas et celui dans notre chambre m'a renvoyé le bruit de la chasse d'eau, quand je suis entré dans la chambre, tout à l'heure.

-Non, tu as raison, ça va aller, tentais-je de me rassurer.

-Je prends ma douche et on termine notre dessert au lit, dit-il suggestivement.

-Oui, allez file sous la douche.

Je le regardais enlever le reste de ses vêtements, laissant mon regard s'attarder sur son anatomie généreuse et très très en forme. Je tendis la main pour la caresser du bout des doigts, faisant haleter l'homme merveilleux avec lequel je partageais maintenant ma vie. Il entra sous la douche avec un sourire éblouissant, se soustrayant à mon contact.

Je rangeai mes accessoires capillaires et mes crèmes pour le visage, en souriant, avant de me retirer dans notre chambre avec les "desserts".

Je refis le tour des chambres pour vérifier si les enfants étaient tous confortablement endormis. Les filles d'Edward dormaient, Samuel et Noah était profondément endormis, juste à voir la position dans laquelle ils étaient, soit "les quatre fers en l'air". Je remis la couverture sur chacun d'eux avant de descendre voir les grands.

Je trouvai Félix, une veilleuse allumée, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu ne dors pas mon grand ? dis-je en m'asseyant doucement sur le bord de son lit.

-Non.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-C'est juste… je suis énervé !

-Énervé ?

-Excité… je suis vraiment content de ma nouvelle chambre, de mes nouveaux jouets, d'être tout seul dans ma chambre. J'aime aussi être avec Carlie. Je voudrais bien pouvoir être comme elle… pouvoir t'aider sans que tu me le demandes, j'aimerais ça pouvoir te faire plaisir, mais j'arrive pas à y penser tout seul, il faut toujours que tu me le fasses penser et moi je suis triste parce que je ne peux pas me souvenir tout seul de ce que j'ai à faire.

-Même si tu ne penses pas tout seul à l'aide que j'ai besoin, ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Moi ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu fasses ce que je t'ai demandé quand je te le demande, que je n'aie pas besoin de répéter plusieurs fois et me fâcher pour que ce soit fait.

-Alors ça ne te fait pas de peine si je n'y pense pas touts seul comme Carlie ?

-Non, mon grand. Tu as beaucoup de choses à penser et ton cerveau fait beaucoup d'efforts toute la journée alors, c'est correct que je te demande de l'aide…

-Si je ne chiâle pas pour la faire !

-C'est ça !

-Je pourrais demander à Carlie de m'aider à y penser quand elle sera ici ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. On dirait que Carlie et toi êtes devenus des amis ?

-Je la trouve belle et gentille, on est des amis.

-Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez bien, Edward et moi on voudrait que tout se passe bien entre vous.

-Maman ? c'est à cause de mon déficit d'attention que je ne peux pas ?

-Oui… C'est plus difficile pour un enfant comme toi qui a un déficit d'attention et avec ton hyperactivité de penser à la suite des choses. Tu fonctionnes avec le moment présent, et tu ne penses pas à ce qui s'en vient.

-Est-ce que ça va partir un jour, est-ce que je vais pouvoir être comme les autres enfants ?

-Possiblement. Quand tu seras plus grand, quand tu auras pris de la maturité. On verra dans ce temps là ce qu'il faut faire pour que ton TDA/H soit mieux contrôlé.

-Je vais toujours prendre mon Ritalin ? Même quand je vais être grand ? quand je vais être un parent ?

-Je sais pas mon chéri. Il y a des adultes qui doivent en prendre toute leur vie pour bien fonctionner dans leur travail, d'autres qui peuvent arrêter la médication. On en parlera avec le Dr Karev à ton prochain rendez-vous. Il pourra répondre à tes questions.

-Ok.

-Tu vas bien dormir maintenant ?

-Oui, je vais bien dormir. Toi aussi tu vas dormir ?

-Oui, je vais bientôt aller au lit. Edward est sur la douche et après on va aller dormir.

-Il va dormir dans ton lit ?

-Oui, tu le sais on en a parlé dernièrement. Je t'ai expliqué.

-Oui, je sais c'est ton amoureux !

Je lui souris. J'étais tellement heureuse de pouvoir parler avec lui.

-Bonne nuit maman.

-Bonne nuit Félix.

J'embrassai le haut de sa tête et sortis de la chambre pour regagner la mienne, où j'y trouvai Edward défaisant les couvertures pour ouvrir notre lit. Il avait revêtu un boxer noir et prenait une gorgée de son"cherry blossom". Le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam lorsqu'il déglutit pour avaler sa gorgée, le rendait encore plus sexy.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et il s'avança pour m'enlacer. Il m'emmena au pied du lit et nous trinquâmes à nouveau. Cette boisson allait devenir mon dessert préféré.

-J'ai envie de te faire du bien. Je voudrais que tu profites du moment présent que tu me laisses faire.

Je frissonnai au son de sa voix.

-J'en envie de te goûter, j'ai envie de plonger entre tes cuisses et me délecter de la merveilleuse saveur de ton sexe.

J'hoquetai. Jamais on ne m'avait dit des paroles aussi sexe.

-J'ai envie de te faire jouir juste avec ma langue, dit-il alors qu'il ancra son regard au mien.

-Est-tu en train de me demander la permission, murmurais-je, embrumée par notre proximité.

-Oui.

-Edward…

-Dis moi oui Bella…

-Tu l'as déjà fait. Pourquoi tu me demandes la permission aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi c'est si important que tu me demandes la permission ce soir ?

J'étais un peu perdue, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait mon accord pour me faire autant de bien.

-Je te promets que je t'expliquerai pourquoi, mais pas maintenant s'il-te-plaît Bella, plaida-t-il.

Pourquoi il avait tant besoin de mon consentement ? Il me suppliait presque.

-Je te donne la permission… de me faire subir cette chose merveilleuse qu'est le plaisir avec ta langue, chaque fois que tu en auras envie.

-Merci, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends heureux, murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser doucement descendant vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

Je reversai la tête et écartai les jambes, j'avais envie de ce plaisir. La première sensation de plaisir que je ressentis fut son souffle, son souffle qui se promena très vite un peu partout sur mon ventre, puis qui hésitait autour de mon nombril, de mon haine à mon centre, descendant sur mes cuisses, pour revenir, et s'immobiliser au-dessus de mon petit bouton de rose. Ça m'électrisa, j'adorais sentir son souffle sur mon sexe, j'en frissonnai jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

Il continua en titillant mon clitoris de la pointe de sa langue pour après, descendre jusqu'a mon vagin où il pu rentrer cette dernière, avec toute l'agilité que je lui connaissais, dans mes plis secrets. J'étais proche de mon paradis, juste de sentir les caresses chaudes de sa langue me faisait un bien immense. J'allais devenir accroc à cette attention merveilleuse.

C'était une sensation divine de me sentir le mouvement de va et vient avec ce petit organe charnu et mobile qu'est sa langue. Je crois que c'est ce que je préfère avec cette gâterie, encore plus quand il écarte mes lèvres habilement de sa pointe, me faisant l'effet que je m'ouvre comme une fleur, que mes pétales s'élargissent pour qu'on puisse cueillir mon nectar.

Il ajouta ses doigts, doucement comme un effleurement, prenant progressivement le contrôle de la caresse, s'emparant soudainement, fermement de mon antre charnel déjà vibrante.

-Oh oui Edward ! c'est bon !

-Oh oui, t'es tellement bonne !

J'étais bonne. Jamais on ne m'avait dit que j'étais bonne. Ces paroles m'excitèrent encore plus que je l'étais et me firent m'offrir à lui sans retenue ni aucune pudeur, les jambes grandes ouvertes et les cuisses complètement écartées. Je me laissai littéralement déguster, et pomper par ses longs doigts qui frappaient encore et à chaque fois mon point G, décuplant mon plaisir que je sentais arriver.

Je fus envahie par une vague de plaisir forte et euphorique qui me poussait à crier ma jouissance, pressant comme une folle la tête de mon partenaire entre mes cuisses, bougeant mon bassin, frictionnant mon centre bouillant sur son visage emprisonné, en hurlant.

Mes muscles se relâchèrent, libérant Edward de son étau, qui ria un peu. Il remonta vers ma bouche et avant de m'embrasser, je vis dans ses yeux, qu'il était fier de lui.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il au creux de mon cou.

* * *

**Voilà...**

**L'emménagement d'Edward et de Bella est chose faite ! J'ai plusieurs photos sur mon profil, pour que vous ayez une idée de leur maison.**

**Avez-vous eu la même réaction que Rose ?... lol...**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	23. CHAPITRE 23 : S'EXPLIQUER

**Salut les filles !**

**Voilà j'ai essayé de faire le plus vite que j'ai pu. J'ai deux flashbacks dans ce chapitre. Bien que je ne sois pas une fana des flashbacks, je trouvais important d'y mettre ces deux passages.**

**Pour l'explication d'Edward sur la garde des enfants, bien qu'elle ne soit pas élaborée, je vous jure que j'ai pris le temps de faire un calendrier et que je suis arrivée à ce résultat...lol... ça n'a pas été facile... je me suis inspiré****e**** d'un couple d'amis qui ont chacun 2 enfants et ils fonctionnent comme ça !**

**Un GROS merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'en suis à 1529 au moment où je poste et c'est GÉNIAL !**

**Ilonka :** Effectivement, ils ont eu beaucoup d'émotions en une seule journée et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger avec le présent chapitre.

**PatiewSnow :** Edward aura une discussion avec Tanya au prochain chapitre, pour organiser la garde des filles... Rosalie a été vraiment choquée...lol... peut-être aurez-vous à fermer les yeux...lol...enfin, pas tant que ça !

**Sky :** merci beaucoup !

**Je remercie **_melacullen_** pour son aide en faisant la relecture.**

**Bonne lecture**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 : S'EXPLIQUER**

**EDWARD**

**8 août**

Nous étions dimanche et je sortais de l'hôpital, après ma journée de travail, pour rentrer à la maison, rejoindre Bella et les garçons. Nous devions prendre les filles chez Tanya et ensuite aller dîner chez mes parents. Ma mère était heureuse de pouvoir recevoir ses petites-filles et son petit-fils. Rosalie et Emmett devaient être présents avec le petit Adam.

Ma sœur se remettait tranquillement de son accouchement, ma mère et Emmett y veillaient. Le choc qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait vu Tanya et Jessica ensemble, s'estompait mais le sujet restait fragile. Ma sœur avait toujours besoin de plus de temps que quiconque pour accepter les situations «hors normes».

Bella et elle ne s'étaient pas revues depuis la visite inattendue de cette dernière à la maison et même si j'avais peur que ma sœur ait la même réaction que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Bella chez mes parents, je m'étais gardé d'en faire part à ma belle. Je voulais rester confiant que ce dîner serait le premier d'une série de moments merveilleux avec ma nouvelle famille.

Ma mère m'avait appelé le lendemain quand elle avait vu la mine de Rosalie, lorsqu'elle était allée faire quelques repas pour eux. Elle avait prit la chose avec philosophie, disant que si elle était heureuse avec une femme, ce n'était pas elle qui le lui reprocherait. Mon père quant à lui, avait été hilare. Il m'avait entretenu à ce sujet dans son bureau à l'hôpital entre deux visites de patients. Je n'avais pu que me joindre à lui et partager son fou rire. C'est vrai que la situation ne pouvait qu'être loufoque.

Notre première semaine d'emménagement s'était bien passée. Les filles avaient dormi une nuit, elles adoraient leurs chambres et j'étais heureux qu'elles se sentent bien dans ma nouvelle vie. Tanya et moi avions eu une discussion sérieuse sur sa relation avec Jessica, elle en avait besoin plus que moi, mais surtout une discussion concluante quant à notre arrangement pour la garde des filles.

Nous les prenions maintenant chacun notre semaine et le changement de maison se faisait le dimanche après-midi, permettant ainsi aux filles d'être prêtes pour le lundi matin à débuter une nouvelle semaine d'école. Elles pouvaient également passer quelques jours avec les garçons de Bella qui eux faisaient le changement pour la maison de Jacob le vendredi soir. Ce qui nous faisait une semaine et un week-end par mois où nous étions huit dans la maison, une semaine juste avec les filles, une autre juste avec les garçons, mais aussi une semaine et un week-end où Bella et moi étions seuls, sans enfant. C'était un arrangement qui nous convenait parfaitement. En plus de s'occuper de nos enfants convenablement tous les deux, Bella et moi pouvions jouir d'une intimité quelques jours par mois, ce qui nous permettrait d'apprendre à se connaître encore plus et développer aussi plusieurs affinités pour faire évoluer notre relation.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Salut, dis-je à Tanya en entrant dans mon ancienne maison._

_Nous étions lundi soir, 20h00. Les filles dormaient déjà et Tanya, même si je l'avais rassuré sur sa nouvelle vie, voulait me parler. Je n'avais eu d'autres choix que de venir discuter avec elle, en plus je voulais qu'on règle la garde des enfants et c'était là, le bon moment._

_-Salut Edward, tu veux un café ?_

_-Oui, merci._

_Elle prépara les deux cafés au lait, avant de venir s'asseoir devant moi. J'avais préféré, encore une fois, prendre un banc de comptoir, à l'endroit même où nous avions l'habitude d'avoir nos discussions importantes durant notre vie d'avant. Ça allait de soi, que c'était l'endroit où nous devions parler._

_-Edward, je voulais te voir pour te parler, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer _

_-Écoute Tanya, je suis là pour parler de la garde des filles. Si tu veux me donner une explication, je n'ai rien contre, mais sache__s__ que tu n'es pas obligée de le faire. Nous sommes séparés et tu es libre de refaire ta vie avec la personne de ton choix._

_-Je sais. Ce n'est pas sur ce point que je veux avoir une discussion, c'est plutôt sur les cinq semaines __où__ j'ai fui la réalité. Je t'ai menti._

_-Tu m'as menti ?_

_J'étais un peu perdu là. Est-ce qu'elle entretenait une relation avec Jessica depuis plus longtemps ? Avant notre séparation ? _

_-Oui. Quand je suis partie, quand j'ai su pour Bella et toi. Je suis allée chez mes parents._

_-Oui, je sais. _

_-J'y suis restée seulement quelques jours._

_Quelques jours ?_

_-T'étais où ? Tu es revenue seulement cinq semaines plus tard ?_

_-Non, je suis revenue après huit jours. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le salon aussi longtemps. Jessica m'a joint sur mon portable, j'ai dû rentrer le lendemain. C'était le mariage de la fille du maire et le carnet de rendez-vous débordait, nous avions plus de 25 femmes à coiffer et maquiller. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes employées se débrouiller toutes seules avec autant de travail._

_-Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que tu étais chez tes parents tout ce temps ? J'aurais compris si tu m'avais dit que tu avais besoin de temps chez une amie pour prendre du recul. Tu me connais mieux que ça Tanya ? __Mais j__'ai l'impression __du contraire__, m'emportais-je._

_-Je sais, je suis désolée, mais après cette journée, j'étais crevée. Je ne savais pas si je devais rentrer à la maison. Jessica m'a posé quelques questions alors qu'on prenait un verre de vin après avoir fait le ménage du salon. Je lui ai vaguement répondu en lui disant que nous prenions du recul et que tu m'avais trompé. Je t'ai donné le mauvais rôle, ça m'arrangeait de ne pas avouer mes __torts__._

_Je ne répondis pas. Elle prit une gorgée de café avant de continuer._

_-Elle m'a proposé de venir chez elle, le temps __nécessaire__ pour __re__mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. _

_-Tu es restée chez elle, tout ce temps ?_

_-Oui._

_-Pourquoi tu es revenue que le soir de mon anniversaire et pas avant ?_

_-Je suis désolée. Vous me manquiez, les filles et toi aussi... mais surtout... j'avais honte. _

_Je la regardais, ne comprenant toujours pas. J'étais en colère qu'elle nous ait menti durant tout ce temps aux filles et à moi. _

_-Je voulais aussi vérifier si ... si tu m'attirais encore... si j'avais encore envie de toi... envie d'un homme._

_-Bordel Tanya ! Tu te moques de moi !_

_-Edward... souffla-t-elle, mais je l'ignorais._

_-J'ai toujours souffert de notre vie sexuelle, j'ai toujours respecté tes envies inexistantes... j'ai toujours eu l'impression que je te demandais la lune quand je voulais faire l'amour avec toi ! Fallait que je te fasse prendre de l'alcool pour que tu te laisses aller un peu, j'avais honte de profiter de ton ivresse pour avoir du sexe ! Je me sentais pervers, exactement comme toi tu me voyais! Les seules fois où je ne me sentais pas comme ça, c'est quand tu voulais faire un bébé ! Là tu me laissais libre de jouir de ton corps quand bon me semblait!_

_-Edward, s'il te plaît, ne t'emporte pas, tu vas réveiller les filles !_

_Je soufflai en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle m'avait mis hors de moi ! Comment elle en était arrivée à coucher avec Jessica alors que le sexe la dégoûtait. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui demander comment elle arrivait à se faire faire une minette ! Pire en faire une à Jess!_

_J'étais heureux maintenant, j'aimais Bella, j'étais comblé d'amour, de sexe, d'envie, de désir, de passion ! Ma nouvelle vie, celle que Bella et moi, nous __avions__ construite me satisfaisait parfaitement. Alors pourquoi mon ancienne vie, surtout ma vie sexuelle platonique avec Tanya m'atteignait encore autant et pourquoi fallait toujours revenir là dessus... MERDE !_

_-Après trois semaines chez Jess, je me suis enfin confié__e__ à elle sur les vraies raisons de notre séparation._

_-Les vraies raisons !_

_-Edward, même si tu dis que notre vie sexuelle n'est pas responsable de notre séparation, moi je sais que c'est ce qui nous a éloignés. _

_-Tanya... soupirais-je._

_-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi le sexe ne m'attirait pas. Pourquoi comme toutes mes amies, je ne fantasmais pas sur la queue de mon mari !_

_-Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? __M__'exaspérais-je. _

_-J'en ai besoin Edward. J'ai besoin de te dire ! Je sais que je t'ai blessé durant toutes ces années, que tu devais te satisfaire seul, je ne suis pas dupe ! Je voudrais juste que tu saches que ce n'était pas toi, le problème. Je veux m'excuser._

_-Si ça peut te faire sentir bien ! _

_-Edward..._

_-C'était souffrant, j'ai souvent été frustré de cette situation. J'avais une famille et je voulais qu'elle reste unie. Je n'ai jamais voulu aller voir ailleurs. Pour Bella, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, que tu ne saches pas, je n'ai pas pu résister, c'était, dès le début, plus qu'une baise d'un soir. Y'a eu juste elle, je t'assure._

_-Je sais Edward, je te crois. Voudrais-tu écouter ce que j'ai besoin de te dire ?_

_-Je t'écoute, me résignais-je._

_-Un soir, nous avions vidé deux bouteilles de vin. C'était une semaine après que je lui ai raconté notre vie sexuelle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait faire l'amour avec des filles, qu'une queue de temps en temps était génial, mais que de se faire une minette entre filles, c'était beaucoup plus excitant._

_Je souris. Elle semblait gênée des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, je l'avais rarement entendu parler de sexe. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Jessica pouvait préférer les filles. Elle avait tout d'une croqueuse d'homme__s__._

_-J'ai toujours pensé que Jess était une fille à mec. Je me suis trompé, rigolais-je._

_-Effectivement, elle préfère les filles. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question sur mon orientation sexuelle. C'était une évidence : «Je suis une fille, je couche avec des mecs!» J'ai marié mon meilleur ami canon et j'ai eu trois filles merveilleuses avec lui._

_J'avais fait la même chose qu'elle, l'orientation sexuelle en moins._

_-Tu n'as jamais eu d'attirance pour les femmes avant ? C'est la première fois que ça te fait cet effet là ?_

_-Quelques fois, j'ai rêvé de sexe à trois, toi, moi et une autre fille, mais je n'y ai pas porté attention. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, j'avais ce genre de rêve, je n'étais pas très porté sur la chose. _

_-J'ai essayé d'en parler avec toi, tu ne voulais pas. Tu passais ton temps à trouver ça dégoûtant._

_-Je sais. Même moi, je ne me reconnais plus, répondit-elle en rougissant._

_Elle rougit ! _

_-Mais là, j'ai bien l'impression que Jessica et moi c'est du sérieux._

_Que pouvais-je répondre à ça__?_

_-Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse. Si tu es heureuse, les filles le sentiront et seront tout de même épanouies malgré notre divorce._

_-Merci... merci beaucoup Edward !_

_Elle était émue, j'avais conscience que ce n'était pas facile pour elle de se redécouvrir, surtout sur le plan sexuel. Je me levai et allai la serrer dans mes bras, où elle se blotti__t__ instantanément _

_-Je serai toujours là, si tu as besoin de moi, soufflais-je en la détachant de mon étreinte. _

_Elle hocha la tête. _

_On reprit notre place initiale avec un calendrier cette fois pour déterminer les journées et les semaines où je prendrais les enfants chez moi et les semaines où elle les aurait ici à la maison. Quand je rentrai chez moi, j'étais heureux de notre arrangement._

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Je me garai dans l'allée pavée et lorsque j'entrai dans la maison, Noah vint m'accueillir.

-Edar !

Je le réceptionnai. C'est fou comme ce petit garçon m'apportait beaucoup d'amour. J'avais moins mal de l'absence de mes filles, la semaine passait plus rapidement avec Noah qui m'accaparait.

-Salut Noah, t'as fait une belle journée ?

-Oui ! On peut aller «serssser» les filles ?

-Oui, mais avant, je dois prendre une douche.

-Fais vite ! Moi tout propre !

-Je fais le plus vite que je peux, mon loup !

-MAMAN ! Il est là Edar !

Bella arriva lentement dans le hall d'entrée pour venir m'accueillir à son tour. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, tenant Noah de l'autre et elle se blottit contre moi. J'embrassai sa tempe. J'étais heureux d'être à la maison.

-Ça été ta journée? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Longue, répondis-je.

-Edar, va prendre sa «dousse» ! dit Noah à sa mère.

Elle lui sourit. Je posai Noah sur le sol, il détala vers le séjour et je regardai plus longuement mon amour. Elle était belle. Elle avait mis une robe d'été colorée dans les tons de bleu, ses cheveux étaient bouclés plus qu'à l'habitude tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux légèrement maquillés, ça lui donnait un regard sexy.

-T'es belle ! Dis-je en lui souriant.

-Oh... Alice ! Je ne savais pas quoi porter, elle est venue avec une robe de sa prochaine collection été. C'est une création, elle est unique !

-Aussi unique que toi! Je suis heureux que tu la portes, elle te va à merveille.

-Merci.

-Je file à la douche, je ne serai pas long.

-Fais vite, les garçons s'impatientent de voir les filles. Surtout Félix en fait. Il désespère de parler avec Carlie du film actuellement à l'affiche au cinéma : "_Gnôméo et Juliette_", il voudrait qu'on y aille tous ensemble. J'ai dû l'empêcher de l'appeler.

-Encore ! Ils se sont parlés 3 fois cette semaine !

Nous progressions vers notre chambre où je devais me doucher.

-Ils s'entendent vraiment bien ces deux là ! Souris-je à Bella.

-Oui, une chance qu'ils n'aient que 9 ans, on n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter tout de suite qu'ils puissent faire leurs premières expériences ensemble, rigola Bella.

Je me stoppai. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Je ne VOULAIS pas penser à ça !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Bella, surprise de mon changement d'humeur.

-Ma fille a 9 ans ! Je ne veux pas penser à ses premières expériences !

Bella éclata de rire.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Edward, va bien falloir que tu y penses un jour. Aujourd'hui elle a 9 ans, Félix aussi, mais ça va arriver plus tôt que tu ne le crois, rigola-t-elle.

-J'aimerais mieux que mes filles ne fassent aucune expérience avec les garçons.

-Edward... tu veux quoi qu'elles fassent des expériences avec des filles ? Elles finiront par devenir adolescentes et sortir avec les garçons !

Elle riait encore plus, elle se foutait de moi, carrément !

-Non... écoute...! Je ne veux juste pas que mes filles rencontre de mecs... je veux dire... des vrais mecs... obsédés qui ne pensent qu'au sexe et qui vont leur faire faire des choses avec... changeons de sujet car ça me perturbe de trop.

_Rien que l'idée que mes petites filles puissent faire joujou avec un pénis... Stop! _

-Ok, ok ! Je te laisse tranquille.

Elle arrêta de rire et sortait une serviette pour moi, dans l'armoire à côté d'elle.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu as des garçons! Dis-je après quelques secondes.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, j'aurais dû me taire.

-Et... dit-elle d'un ton offusqué.

-Tu ne risques pas qu'ils se retrouvent «_enceinte_» avec le mec qui s'est tiré après avoir profité de leur naïveté ! Toi tu n'auras que trois adolescents avec les hormones de reproduction au plafond à surveiller, moi... j'aurai TOUS les adolescents boutonneux de la ville, avec les hormones de reproduction au plafond, à surveiller pour ne pas qu'ils engrossent mes filles.

J'étais presque essoufflé de ma tirade, ça me bouleversait. La réaction sur le visage de Bella, me disait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce que je disais. Elle était là plantée devant moi et ne disait rien. J'aurais dû me taire.

-Bella...

Elle leva la main pour me faire taire.

-Alors, si je suis ton raisonnement... si un de mes fils met une fille enceinte à l'adolescence... ce ne sera pas mon problème mais celui des parents de cette fille ?

-Euh... ouais...

Vu comme ça, ça avait moins de sens. Avec ce que je voyais sur son visage, j'étais maintenant encore plus certain que j'aurais vraiment dû me taire.

-Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi. C'est un raisonnement idiot ! Scanda-t-elle.

-Bella... on va pas avoir notre première dispute sur quelque chose qui n'est pas encore d'actualité, tentais-je pour me reprendre.

-Écoute Edward, on ne va pas se disputer... mais j'aimerais juste que tu repenses à ce que tu viens de dire. Jamais je ne pourrai laisser une jeune fille que mon fils aurait mise enceinte, se débrouiller seule avec ses parents, ou pire, subir un avortement sans soutien. Je peux t'assurer que mon fils prendrait ses responsabilités et qu'il assisterait cette jeune fille dans toutes les épreuves qu'elle aurait à traverser, crois moi, il ne se défilerait pas !

-Je suis désolé ! , m'excusais-je.

Je n'avais rien à dire à son argumentation, elle avait totalement raison.

-Mon travail à moi, ce sera de leur expliquer l'importance de la contraception et leur inculquer le respect de leurs petites amies. Ça me déçoit que tu penses ça ! Tu es un homme intelligent ! Tu as eu une éducation convenable, tu sais que les garçons peuvent se montrer responsable, ce ne sont pas tous des têtes en l'air !

-T'as raison, excuses-moi !

-Écoute, prends ta douche, tes filles nous attendent, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

_Merde ! Bravo Edward ! T'as vraiment assuré, champion !_

Je l'ai blessée. Pourquoi suis-je aussi con? Bien sûr que c'était important autant pour les parents du garçon que pour ceux de la fille s'il y avait une grossesse. C'est juste, je ne veux pas que mes filles se fassent avoir par un petit pervers boutonneux. J'ai eu 16 ans et je sais qu'on peut avoir des pulsions sexuelles très fortes à cet âge. J'étais un adolescent de bonne famille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et j'avais tout de même eu envie de foutre ma queue dans la première fille qui voudrait bien me laisser faire. Si je me fiais à ce que je voyais avec les ados d'aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé.

Bien sûr mon père m'avait fait le discours sur les préservatifs et j'en avais toujours mis, mais je savais aussi très bien que dans le feu de l'action, on peut l'oublier. C'est de cette façon que Carlie est née, sauf que j'avais 28 ans. Tanya et moi on avait passé une belle soirée, on sortait ensemble depuis quelques mois et nos sens inhibés par l'alcool avait fait que le préservatif était resté au fond de la poche de mon pantalon.

Je passai sous le jet de la douche, me savonnant rapidement. Je voulais rejoindre Bella pour m'excuser à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas être en froid avec elle. Je rinçai le savon et sortis, enroulant une serviette autour de moi. J'entrai dans la chambre, elle était là.

-Bella...

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, son regard était triste.

-Bella je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, dis-je en arrivant près d'elle.

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-C'est vraiment une pensée ancienne. Nous sommes en 2010_**. **_Edward !_** (NDA : dans ma fic...lol ) **_les garçons d'aujourd'hui sont plus informés !

-Je sais ma chérie, c'était idiot de ma part. J'ai réagi comme un homme des cavernes, je te le concède. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire pour ma défense à part que j'ai la trouille de voir mes filles arriver à l'adolescence.

-On a encore quelques années devant nous, tu peux ranger ta lance de bois, répondit-elle.

Du bout des doigts, je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. J'avais rencontré un ange.

-Tu devrais mettre des vêtements, murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais, murmurais-je à mon tour approchant mon visage et mon corps du sien.

Lentement, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, ma langue se glissa entre ces dernières et je la sentis frissonner lorsque sa langue rencontra la mienne. Le baiser dura quelques secondes… mais qui suffirent à réveiller ma virilité. Bella dût le sentir car elle passa sa main sur la serviette qui recouvrait mon sexe. Je poussai mes hanches vers sa caresse voulant plus.

-Maman ?

Elle se recula.

-Désolée... dit-elle en regardant la bosse que faisait mon érection évidente sous la serviette.

-Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, répondis-je.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions à la grande maison de mes parents, tous installés sur la terrasse avec un apéritif, les enfants jouaient avec un ballon. J'avais pris les filles chez Tanya et elles étaient ravies de venir passer la semaine avec nous. Comme Bella l'avait prédit, Carlie et Félix s'étaient installés, à l'écart sur une balançoire et semblaient être en grande conversation.

_Ils ont 9 ans Edward... ça va bien aller !_

Après le repas qui se déroula dans la joie, Bella rentra avec ma mère pour faire la vaisselle et ma sœur elle, pour donner le sein à Adam. Mon père suivit Bella pour un examen sommaire disait-il, avant de revenir pour jouer avec Emmett et moi qui faisions une partie de baseball avec les enfants. Emmett était trop heureux d'apprendre aux six enfants présents les rudiments de ce sport.

Je regardais toujours Félix et Carlie du coin de l'œil, qui ne voulaient pas jouer avec nous, discuter étendus dans l'herbe se tenant la main, avec un petit pincement au cœur. Ma fille grandissait. Même si aujourd'hui il n'y avait qu'une amitié entre Félix et elle, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire de la projection pour l'avenir. Au moins, si elle tombait amoureuse de Félix, je pourrais le surveiller de près.

Ma mère vint nous trouver, seule, après quelques temps.

-Rose va bien ?

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas Emmett, elle discute avec Bella, je l'ai vu entrer dans la chambre d'amis, répondit ma mère.

Emmett me lança le même regard que je lui lançais, inquiet. J'espérais que tout se passerait bien, que ma sœur ne fasse pas des siennes.

**BELLA**

Une semaine que nous vivions dans notre nouvelle demeure Edward et moi. Une semaine que notre amour évoluait chaque jour. J'avais enfin la vie de couple que je voulais, à laquelle j'avais toujours aspirée. Edward était le parfait compagnon de vie. Il était présent, attentif et surtout, lorsqu'il portait son regard sur moi, je me sentais comme la 8ème merveille du monde.

Edward est un amant merveilleux et je suis amoureuse de lui encore plus à chaque jour que je passe auprès de lui. Cet homme venait combler un manque que j'avais depuis plusieurs années, celui de me sentir femme. J'étais redevenue une amante passionnée avec une vie sexuelle épanouie, j'avais été une femme délaissée à ce niveau et Edward, me redonnait envie de me surpasser. J'avais une envie de lui qui ne me quittait jamais. Chaque fois que je le voyais, entendait sa voix ou que son corps s'approchait du mien, je tremblais d'impatience, attendant notre prochain moment d'intimité.

Edward était un homme, un vrai, qui savait très bien comment me mener à mon paradis, et j'en étais heureuse, d'autant plus que je savais maintenant pourquoi mon plaisir était ce qu'il préférait dans nos ébats, il tenait absolument à me faire jouir seule.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Edward avait sa tête __posée__ sur mon ventre et je caressais ses cheveux. Nous étions nus tous les deux et nous venions de faire l'amour. Edward avait commencé par me faire vivre un orgasme fabuleux avec sa langue, pour ensuite me faire l'amour tendrement. Il savait comment cajoler mon corps pour le mener à la jouissance et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre._

_-Bella... y'a une chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi, sur ma relation avec Tanya..._

_Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Ce n'était pas nécessaire que je sache tout ce qui les concernait. L'important c'était le bonheur que nous vivions tous les deux._

_-Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je te demandais la permission tout à l'heure._

_-Oui... Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter toute ta vie avec Tanya. Tu as vécu 12 ans avec elle, c'est normal que vous ayez votre jardin secret pour ces années. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu ne me dis pas tous vos secrets. Moi aussi j'ai été marié avant de te rencontrer, moi aussi j'ai eu trois enfants, c'est ton passé et il ne me dérange pas._

_Il tourna son visage vers moi, appuyant son menton au creux de mes seins._

_-Je ne me sens pas obligé, je veux juste que tu comprennes l'ampleur de mon bonheur depuis que je t'ai rencontré, encore plus depuis que je partage mon quotidien avec toi, je veux te dire combien je suis épanoui._

_Je hochai la tête et Edward s'installa sur son flanc, remontant le drap sur nos corps, son visage à la hauteur du mien._

_-J'ai rencontré Tanya durant ma dernière année de médecine, sur le campus, par le biais d'amis que nous avions en commun. Nous avons vite sympathisés. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était ma meilleure amie avant de devenir mon amante._

_-Oui, tu me l'as dit quand on a parlé de ma relation avec Jacob._

_-Tanya n'était pas l'amour de ma vie. Elle est la merveilleuse maman de mes filles et elle est vraiment formidable avec elles. Tanya n'aimait pas le sexe, maintenant je sais pourquoi. Je passais mon temps à me branler sous la douche. Nous avions une vie sexuelle platonique… souffla-t-il._

_-Oh... encore une chose qu'on a en commun, à part la masturbation sous la douche, souriais-je._

_Il me rendit mon sourire._

_-Si on veut... Bref... Tanya ne voulait pas que je la "lèche"... _

_-Coincée de la chatte ! __D__is-je sans pudeur me rappelant les paroles d'Emmett._

_Edward pouffa, avant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux. _

_-En fait, tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était la position du missionnaire et fallait que ce soit doux, lent, long... pareil, de la même manière, à chaque fois et pas plus qu'une fois ou deux par mois... Ma sexualité était une sexualité d'adolescent de 14 ans... Je me branlais presque à chaque jour et quand je pouvais enfin faire l'amour, fallait que je sois doux et que je fasse attention comme si c'était la première fois de la fille... platonique je te dis..._

_Pauvre amour... _

_-Quand j'ai su qu'elle était avec Jessica, ça m'a fait bizarre. Veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'elles se font si elles ne se "lèchent" pas ? __S__'outra-t-il._

_-D'après Rosalie, elles se "lèchent", répondis-je en retenant mon sourire._

_-C__'est à n'y rien comprendre ! _

_-Faut pas chercher à comprendre mon amour... c'est juste comme ça !_

_Il me regarda._

_-Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre ou quoi ?_

_-Je t'assure que tu sais TRÈS bien t'y prendre, tu es le meilleur "lécheur" que j'ai rencontré, dis-je timidement._

_-Le meilleur ?_

_-Foutrement, le meilleur._

_Il m'embrassa, me faisant goûter une fois de plus mon plaisir. Il se recula et me regarda intensément, __c__aressant ma peau du bout des doigts._

_-Et maintenant monsieur Cullen ? __C__omment __qualifieriez-vous__ votre vie sexuelle ? __D__emandais-je en arquant un sourcil __de manière suggestive__._

_-D'intense, passionnée, charnelle, sexy, adulte et de foutrement bandante._

_C'était à son goût apparemment!_

_-C'est assez pour toi... je veux dire... tu retiens tes envies ?_

_-À peine... ne t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait... répondit-il en me souriant._

_-Tu peux te laisser aller avec moi... je... j'ai envie de tout essayer... tout ce que tu voudras bien partager avec moi._

_-J'en prends bonne note, madame, j'userai de votre corps magnifique pour prendre le meilleur des plaisirs, dit-il en prenant mes lèvres._

_On se cajola encore un moment, avant qu'on remettre un pyjama et d'ouvrir la porte pour entendre les enfants. Edward retourna faire une ronde des chambres pour me rassurer et vint se blottir contre moi._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Edward me faisait vivre mille et un orgasmes depuis. Il était limite pervers, mais ça me plaisait. Il débordait d'amour et d'idées pour me faire l'amour ou me baiser dans de nouvelles positions et de nouveaux endroits, soulageant tous ses fantasmes, ceux qu'il avait depuis toujours, un à un.

Nous venions de terminer le repas, chez les parents d'Edward. Les enfants étaient heureux de se revoir et jouaient avec Edward et Emmett au baseball. Je me retrouvai avec Carlisle dans son bureau pour un examen rapide de mon état, avant qu'il ne rejoigne les autres dehors. Il était pire qu'une maman poule.

-Je vais bien Carlisle.

-Ok, j'arrête, soupira-t-il.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Addison à la fin du mois, ne t'inquiète pas, tout doit être normal.

-Ok, mais si tu as le moindre problème tu m'en parles.

-Je sais, merci.

Il m'enlaça et embrassa ma tempe et on se dirigea, moi à la cuisine pour la vaisselle, lui dehors pour participer au grand jeu avec les enfants.

Je rejoignais Esmée dans la cuisine, mais en passant devant la chambre d'amis, j'entendis pleurer. Je me stoppai. La seule personne qui pouvait pleurer dans cette chambre, c'était Rosalie. J'hésitais à entrer, je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à son intimité.

Depuis qu'elle était venue, en larmes, à la maison, la semaine dernière, j'avais l'impression qu'elle acceptait notre relation à Edward et à moi. Peut-être que je me trompais et que je me ferais rembarrer.

Sauf qu'Adam pleurait de plus en plus fort et au bruit qu'il faisait, j'étais certaine qu'il avait faim. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là sans rien faire. Je repensais à combien j'étais vite désemparée lorsque Félix est né, surtout le premier mois.

-Rosalie, ça va ? Dis-je en poussant la porte doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

-Je vais te laisser… excuse-moi… dis-je doucement en faisant un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce.

-NON !

Je stoppai mon mouvement.

-Comment on fait ? Je sais plus quoi faire ? dit-elle un sanglot dans la gorge.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Emmett ? Tentais-je, mal à l'aise, qu'elle se confie à moi, même si j'étais heureuse qu'elle ne m'ait pas repoussé.

-NON ! Ne dis rien à Emmett… s'il te plaît ! me supplia-t-elle.

-Ok…

Je fermai la porte derrière moi. Elle tentait de consoler son fils, mais n'y arrivait pas. Je m'approchai doucement, elle était vraiment désemparée.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

Elle me mit son fils dans les bras et ouvrit le corsage de sa robe, me dévoilant sa poitrine où je ne pus que constater que ses seins étaient pleins de gerçures et de crevasses, sanguinolentes, elle devait souffrir énormément. Je cajolais le petit Adam qui n'avait rien à envier à une sirène de pompier, il hurlait.

-Ça fait un mal de chien ! Il a faim et… j'ai mal… il a faim… je…. Je ne suis plus capable….

-Calme-toi, je suis là… ça va aller maintenant…

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit derrière elle et pleura ton son soul durant que je consolais du mieux que je le pouvais le pauvre Adam qui commençait à s'endormir d'épuisement d'avoir trop pleuré. Le calme revenu, Rosalie leva les yeux vers moi.

-Comment t'as fait ?

-Il était fatigué d'avoir trop pleuré, je t'assure que j'ai rien fait de plus que toi.

-Je me sens nulle avec lui.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu es fatiguée, c'est normal de se sentir dépassée.

-Je gère une classe de 23 enfants de 9 ans, chaque jour ! Je devrais être capable de gérer mon propre fils âgé d'un mois !

-Tu es capable de gérer ton fils Rosalie. Ne doute pas de tes capacités de mère. C'est juste beaucoup en même temps.

Elle soufflait, tentant de se reprendre, mais je voyais tout l'effort qu'elle mettait pour ne pas pleurer, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu as des gerçures ?

-Environ une semaine, répondit-elle.

-Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

-Non, j'ai honte. Je ne suis même pas capable d'allaiter mon fils correctement.

-Ça arrive parfois, et c'est souvent une seule tétée qui fait tout déclencher. Tu veux que je t'aide ? J'ai allaité mes trois garçons très longtemps. J'ai participé à des rencontres sur l'allaitement où il y avait plusieurs mamans, j'y ai appris plein de trucs. Sinon, on appellera la consultante en lactation de l'hôpital, je la connais très bien.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Oui. Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas été très gentille avec toi. Je t'ai tenu responsable du divorce de mon frère alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Je t'ai jugé trop facilement sans savoir. Je suis désolée.

-On oublie ça d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Adam commençait à s'agiter dans mes bras. Il allait se réveiller pour téter. Rosalie le regarda paniquée. Elle anticipait probablement la douleur de la prochaine tétée.

-Tu as d'autres vêtements, plus confortable ?

-Non, juste cette foutue robe trop ajustée.

-Tu crois que ta mère te prêterait un pyjama ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu devrais t'installer confortablement pour la nuit, il est déjà 20h30. Je suis certaine que tes parents seront heureux d'être présents pour toi cette nuit si tu as besoin. Tu vas aussi être plus à l'aise pour allaiter que dans cette robe. Tu voudrais aller te faire couler un bain ? Je vais voir Esmée.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ne dis rien aux autres, surtout à Emmett, je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu de moi, murmura-t-elle.

-D'accord, la rassurais-je.

Je me dirigeai vers la terrasse avec le petit Adam toujours dans les bras. Il tétait avidement sa sucette. Je le couvrais d'une petite couverture de flanelle et sortis sur la terrasse. Les hommes étaient occupés à jouer avec les garçons, mais Edward et Emmett levèrent les yeux immédiatement au bruit de la porte, ils avaient l'air inquiet.

-Bella, ça va ? demanda Edward.

-Y'a un problème avec Rose ? Paniqua Emmett qui se dirigeait déjà vers moi.

-Emmett ? Dis-je en me mettant entre la porte et lui, pour le stopper.

-Pousse-toi Bella, je veux aller voir ma femme, dit-il fermement.

-Non, vaut mieux que tu ne la vois pas comme ça. Je suis désolée Emmett, mais là, ta femme à besoin de parler à une autre femme, pas à son mari.

-Impossible ! C'est ma femme, c'est ma Rose, elle a toujours besoin de moi !

-Écoute Emmett… je …

-Emmett, je sais que c'est difficile, mais fais confiance à Bella, dit doucement Esmée.

-Je veux être là pour elle, je veux l'aider… dites moi quoi faire et je le ferai, je me sens tellement impuissant.

-C'est normal, c'est nouveau, vous devez vous adapter, ça bouleverse une vie d'avoir un enfant, répondis-je.

Je voyais au loin qu'Edward et Carlisle dirigeaient les enfants vers les balançoires et venir nous rejoindre. Emmett se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière lui, visiblement découragé.

-Esmée, j'aurais besoin d'un pyjama pour Rosalie. Je l'ai envoyé prendre un bain. Je lui ai suggéré de passer la nuit ici, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Pas du tout ma chérie, tu as bien fait, je sors un pyjama tout de suite, dit-en passant près de moi, serrant mon avant bras. Comme si elle était soulagée, elle avait dû remarquer le trouble de sa fille.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Edward.

-Rosalie a besoin de moi, je vais rester avec elle un moment.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Ok… je vais rentrer avec les enfants.

-Tu vas rentrer avec les six ? Demandais-je pas trop certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

C'était beaucoup ! Edward tentait de me faire voir qu'il assurerait, mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de lui. Juste pour les emmener à la maison, il n'avait pas assez de place dans une seule voiture.

-Euh… Oui… euh… Emmett va m'aider, dit-il comme si c'était l'idée du siècle.

-Ok… y'a juste Noah, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il veuille aller avec vous, je devrais le garder avec moi ici, dis-je inquiète que mon fils fasse une crise.

-Comme tu veux, je vais d'abord lui dire qu'on rentre. Si y'a un problème, je te l'amène.

Esmée revenait, Edward embrassait ma tempe avant de tirer Emmett par le bras, ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. J'aimais mieux ça. Rosalie serait moins stressée de le voir arriver, alors qu'elle se sentait vulnérable et moi ça me rassurerait qu'Edward ne serait pas seul à gérer les six enfants.

-Voilà. Tu vas avoir besoin d'autre chose Bella ?

-Pas pour le moment Esmée, merci.

J'allais retourner à l'intérieur pour rejoindre Rosalie quand Carlisle m'arrêta. C'était le seul qui n'avait pas parlé.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Gerçures, crevasses, découragement, épuisement… la totale !

-Ok… j'imagine qu'elle ne veut voir personne, elle ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'elle a un problème avec l'allaitement ? Elle ne veut pas qu'on soit témoin d'une faiblesse ?

-Vous avez tout compris Docteur !

-Merci Bella. Dis-lui que je voudrais qu'elle se fasse examiner, je vais l'emmener à Addison demain. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une dépression post-partum nous passe sous le nez.

-Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais essayer. Elle se sent mal, impuissante, elle croit qu'elle n'est pas une bonne mère, je vais commencer par la rassurer et vérifier son allaitement. C'est peut-être juste ça.

-Merci. Tu vas y arriver, je te fais confiance.

Je retournai avec Adam auprès de sa maman, il se tortillait de plus en plus. J'espérais que Rosalie soit sortie du bain. J'entrai doucement dans la chambre d'amis et elle n'était pas encore revenue. Je vis sur le coin du lit un pyjama et une robe de chambre. Je fouillai dans le sac du petit pour prendre ses affaires de toilette. Je me risquai à rejoindre Rosalie, peut-être que de donner le sien à Adam dans la chaleur de l'eau du bain et le contact peau à peau faciliterait la tétée, autant pour le garçon que pour sa mère.

Je toquai doucement.

-Rosalie, c'est Bella… je peux entrer ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, tu peux entrer.

J'allais ouvrir doucement la porte, mais fus retenue par Edward, tenant Noah dans ses bras, qui visiblement avait pleuré.

-Noah ne veut pas venir avec nous, il ne veut pas rentrer sans sa maman. Carlisle a proposé de regarder "Toy's Story" avec lui.

-Pas de problème.

Je m'approchai de mon fils.

-Hey mon chéri. Maman doit aider Rosalie avec son petit bébé… tu peux aller avec Carlisle pour le film.

-Fait dodo ici ?

-Non… quand j'ai terminé avec Rosalie, on va rentrer toi et moi à la maison.

-OK. Regarde Buzz avec _Cal-la-le_.

Il quitta les bras d'Edward pour courir vers le salon où je l'entendis informer Carlisle qu'il pouvait regarder le film avec lui.

-Je t'attends pour dormir, souffla Edward sur mes lèvres.

-Humm… si tu veux… répondis-je entre deux baisers doux de mon homme.

Il me gratifia de son plus beau sourire avant de tourner les talons, je laissai mes yeux s'attarder sur son magnifique fessier, avant de passer la porte.

-Emmett est allé avec Edward mettre les enfants au lit.

-Je suis désolée, tu voulais probablement rentrer avec eux.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je sais combien on peut se sentir vite dépassé par ces petits amours, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me regarda timidement. Elle était dans l'eau jusqu'au cou avec de la mousse.

-J'ai voulu aller demander de l'aide à Tanya, mais je l'ai surprise… alors j'ose plus l'appeler.

-Tu veux que je l'appelle pour toi ? Dis-je en posant les choses du bébé sur le comptoir.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais proposé ça. Je me voyais mal appeler Tanya pour lui faire une demande, même si elle était pour Rosalie.

-Non… je ne suis pas prête à la revoir tout de suite. J'ai encore besoin de temps. Et…

J'écoutais, attendant la suite, soulagée de ne pas être obligée d'appeler Tanya, quoique Carlisle ou Esmée, l'auraient certainement fait pour moi.

-Ça va me permettre d'apprendre à mieux te connaître.

Je lui souris. Je tamisai les lumières dans la pièce, tentant de nous faire une atmosphère propice à la détente.

-Je ne demande pas mieux. Je t'ai fait une très mauvaise première impression, dis-je en secouant la tête.

-Je ne t'ai pas laissé une deuxième chance, non plus.

Adam recommençait à pleurer très fort. Il portait ses mains à sa bouche.

-Rosalie, il a vraiment faim ton fils. Tu veux essayer de le mettre au sein ?

-Dans le bain ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Euh... oui... d'accord... dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle avait l'air effrayée, encore une fois. Elle enleva la mousse de ses seins avec de l'eau claire, pendant que moi, je déshabillais le petit Adam avant le lui tendre.

-Écoute, essaie de le faire téter, même si c'est juste un petit peu. Il pourrait se déshydrater et faudrait l'emmener aux urgences. Il doit prendre son lait, même si c'est une petite quantité.

-Je sais, d'accord.

Elle tenta de le mettre au sein et elle réussit, le petit était bien au chaud dans l'eau du bain, mais il s'endormit presqu'aussitôt sous l'effort de la tétée.

-Il s'est endormi ! Il faut qu'il mange !

Encore une fois elle paniquait.

-On va quand même lui passer une savonnette. Il sera rafraîchi, reposé et plus calme pour la suite de sa tétée. Il ne dormira pas longtemps.

Elle lava son fils doucement, d'une caresse maternelle, avant de me le donner. Je lui passai une couche, une camisole et un pyjama de coton avant de l'enrouler dans une couverture de flanelle. Je laissai Rosalie sortir du bain et allai l'attendre dans la chambre où je tamisai les lumières et ouvris le lit.

-Installe-toi confortablement, dis-je alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

Elle fit ce que je lui dis, et s'installa confortablement dans le lit sous les couvertures, contre la tête de lit, les oreillers derrière son dos. Je lui tendis son fils en lui expliquant comment faire pour le réveiller pour lui faire prendre le sein. Elle le plaça très lentement à son sein, remontant le haut de son pyjama. Le petit ouvrit grandement la bouche et agrippa tout le mamelon ainsi que toute l'aréole dans sa bouche. Il avait l'air de bien le prendre. Fallait chercher une autre raison, de ce qui a provoqué les gerçures.

Je décidai donc, de reprendre dès le début. Je descendis mes yeux sur le corps du petit pour vérifier sa position, soit son petit ventre contre celui de sa mère, son oreille, sa hanche et son épaule formant une ligne droite, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Le ventre d'Adam n'était pas contre celui de sa mère et bien que son épaule et sa hanche soient alignés correctement, Adam devait tourner la tête pour prendre le sein. Je le voyais très bien tiré le sein vers lui pour mettre sa tête droite.

Je m'approchai d'eux et plaçai le corps du bébé afin qu'il soit dans la bonne position. Je vis instantanément le rythme de la tétée changer. La tempe et la mâchoire d'Adam s'activait plus rapidement, on l'entendait même déglutir.

Rosalie leva les yeux vers moi et je lui souris.

-Je crois que ça ira mieux, comme ça !

-Oh mon dieu Bella, il ne tire plus ! Ça ne fait plus mal !

-Assure-toi que chaque fois qu'il tète, il soit dans cette position, regarde.

Je lui expliquai les bases bien que je sache qu'elle les connaisse déjà. Elle me dit même qu'elle avait lu un tas de livre sur le sujet.

-Je vérifiais la position au début, mais par la suite, je me suis dit que j'étais correcte, alors, je ne vérifiais plus. Je faisais d'autres choses quand j'allaitais.

-Tu faisais quoi ?

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à lire un livre ou écouter la télé, ou même payer ses factures sur le web en donnant le sein à son enfant.

-Je faisais la lessive, le ménage, la cuisine avec Adam qui tétait dans mes bras. Une fois, il m'a fait mal, j'imagine que c'est là que tout a commencé. Depuis cette fois, j'ai mal.

Je ris.

-On a toutes fait ça ! On croit que le reste ne peut pas attendre, que le papa ne peut pas assurer les tâches ménagères seul.

-Sauf que dans mon cas, c'est vrai, dit Rosalie pour se défendre.

-Jacob n'était pas le meilleur pour ça non plus.

Nous rîmes ensemble.

-Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important à retenir. Il faut que tu prennes le temps de donner le sein à ton fils. Prendre le temps de t'asseoir et d'y rester le temps qu'il ait terminé. Tu verras, au bout de quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, ton fils va devenir un pro de la tétée et cette dernière durera moins longtemps.

-Tu crois ? C'est ce qui me décourage avec l'allaitement. Je trouve les tétées longues.

-C'est certain que si tu fais autre chose durant sa tétée, ce sera beaucoup plus long. Ta mère va déjà t'aider quelques jours par semaine, demandes-lui de faire la lessive ! Sinon, je pourrais venir avec Edward un soir et vous aider.

-Merci Bella, mais tu en as déjà amplement sur les bras avec les six enfants.

-Oui...mais, une semaine par mois, Edward et moi serons seuls sans enfants, on pourra venir aider durant cette semaine là.

-D'accord, répondit-elle en baillant.

-Le merveilleux effet de l'ocytocine, murmurais-je.

-Oui, ça fait ça longtemps ?

-À chaque fois. Jacob disait que j'étais toujours plus sereine quand j'allaitais.

Elle me sourit timidement, prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer.

-Je sais que c'est indiscret, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé avec Jacob ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ?

-Oh !

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Laisse tomber, ça ne me regarde pas ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à savoir.

-Non... je suis surprise par ta question c'est tout.

Ça ne me dérange plus de parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Jacob. Pourquoi nous nous étions séparés.

-J'ai surpris Jacob en plein séance baise sur le canapé du salon, soufflais-je.

-Oh merde !

-Ouais... avec son meilleur ami depuis toujours, Sam.

-Un homme ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tout le monde change son orientation sexuelle ou quoi ? C'est la nouvelle mode!

Elle s'emportait.

-Rosalie, ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'emporter. Maintenant je veux avancer, je ne veux plus avoir de peine. Jacob m'a trompé, et pas qu'une fois, il entretenait une relation avec Sam depuis plus de six ans. J'ai eu un énorme choc, c'est vrai, mais jamais je ne regretterai ce qu'il m'a apporté. Il m'a donné trois merveilleux enfants et maintenant... j'ai Edward...

Elle sourit.

-Je veux avancer et arrêter de m'en faire avec le passé. Je ne peux rien changer de toute façon.

-Je suis heureuse qu'on se soit parlé, j'espère qu'on pourra devenir amies, dit-elle.

-J'en suis certaine Rosalie.

-Je suis contente pour mon frère, il a l'air plus heureux avec toi. Maintenant, que j'ai vu l'effet positif que tu avais sur lui, je me rends compte combien Tanya et lui n'étaient pas aussi amoureux que je le pensais.

-Edward m'a dit qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre, mais le grand amour n'y était pas, il ne l'a jamais été.

-Alors je suis encore plus heureuse qu'il t'ait rencontré.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, mais surtout qu'il soit près de moi, terminais-je, lorsqu'Emmett frappa doucement avant d'entrer sur la pointe des pieds.

-Ça va ma chérie ? demanda-t-il inquiet se précipitant vers elle.

-Oui, ça va mieux. Bella m'a aidé, c'était juste un petit ajustement, répondit-elle alors qu'il s'installait près d'elle de l'autre côté du lit.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-J'aimerais bien un verre d'eau.

-J'y vais de suite mon amour.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Bon j'y vais, je vais rentrer. Parles avec Emmett, je suis certaine qu'il saura comment te rassurer.

-Oui, merci.

-Si tu as des questions, appelle-moi, mais je crois que ça ira maintenant.

-Encore une fois, merci pour tout.

Je me levai et je lui fis la bise.

-Les filles, vous me faites vraiment plaisir ! Je suis heureux que ça ce soit arrangé entre vous deux, dit Emmett en revenant.

Nous rîmes toutes deux.

Emmett donna une bouteille d'eau à sa femme et m'attira à lui dans un gros câlin. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. J'étais surprise par sa réaction, mais me laissai faire, appréciant son bonheur.

-Merci beaucoup Bella, ma Rosie a l'air mieux et c'est grâce à toi. Désolé d'avoir été un peu difficile tout à l'heure, je m'inquiétais pour elle.

-Je sais, c'est oublié. Je vous laisse, ton père veut t'emmener à Addison demain, profitez-en pour vous reposer, dis-je alors que Rosalie déposait Adam dans son petit lit de voyage pliant.

On se quitta et je retrouvai Carlisle sur le canapé, écoutant religieusement "Toy's Story" près de Noah qui somnolait sa tête sur les cuisses de mon papa de cœur. Il était recouvert d'un plaid et Carlisle lui caressait les cheveux doucement.

-Il s'est endormi, soufflais-je en prenant place sur le fauteuil près d'eux.

-Oui... il a combattu longtemps, il ne cessait de dire qu'il voulait partir avec toi, qu'il ne faisait pas dodo ici.

-Pauvre chéri, il est encore anxieux.

- C'est normal à son âge, il a juste peur de revivre les derniers mois. Ça va mieux maintenant, il a fait beaucoup de progrès.

-Je sais. Merci Carlisle de t'être occupé de lui.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. J'adore "Toy's Story" ça m'a fait une excuse pour le regarder à nouveau. Les filles d'Edward me font plutôt écouter les princesses et les fées, dit-il avec le sourire.

-Où est Esmée, je voulais la remercier pour le repas.

-Elle m'a demandé de l'excuser, elle était fatiguée, je lui ai ordonné d'aller se coucher. Je ne veux plus qu'elle se fatigue inutilement.

-Elle va bien ? Demandais-je inquiète.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je crois qu'elle était un peu angoissée par Rosalie. Elle avait peur de sa réaction ce soir au dîner, elle ne voulait pas une scène comme la dernière fois.

-Je crois qu'elle n'aura plus à s'en faire. Rosalie et moi, on a discuté.

-Je suis heureux d'entendre ça !

On discuta encore quelques minutes avant que je ne rentre chez moi, vers 22h00. Je couchai Noah dans son lit, qui s'était à peine réveillé des bras de Carlisle pour se rendormir immédiatement dans la voiture. J'hésitai, mais je fis tout de même le tour des chambres des enfants avant de rejoindre la mienne où j'espérais qu'Edward ne dormait pas, j'avais envie de me serrer contre lui.

-Salut, soufflais-je en entrant dans la chambre.

Edward était là, adossé contre la tête de lit, torse nu, calé contre les oreillers, des papiers plein les mains, d'autres autour de lui, par dessus les couvertures. Je souris lorsque je vis le baby-phone ouvert sur la table de nuit, j'étais contente qu'il y ait pensé.

-Salut, dit-il répondant à mon sourire, commençant à ramasser ses papiers.

-Tu peux terminer ce que tu faisais, je vais aller prendre une douche, dis-je en défaisant la fermeture de ma robe.

-Ce sont des papiers pour le New Moon. Victoria, m'a demandé de passer plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je vais devoir y aller demain soir, y'a une tonne de choses à régler, j'ai été négligeant, soupira-t-il.

-Pas de problème, répondis-je en continuant de me dévêtir.

Ça lui faisait beaucoup ! La médecine, les filles, le New Moon et moi, les garçons, l'emménagement!

-Ça ne te dérangera pas de rester avec les 6 enfants ?

Oups! J'avais pas pensé à ça!

-Euh... non... ça devrait aller, tes filles ne sont pas trop difficiles. Juste Emma qui pourrait pleurer, mais Carlie et Lily-Rose pourront m'aider à la consoler.

-Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop longtemps. Je ne veux pas t'imposer encore plus de responsabilités.

-Edward...

-Je partirai quand les filles dormiront, ce sera moins de travail pour toi de cette façon.

-Ok, mais je te le répète, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas et ne redis pas que tu m'imposes tes filles. On forme une graaaande famille à nous huit, alors chacun y met du sien. Tu as bien pris soin de mes garçons ce soir !

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tes garçons sont plus habitués aux airs de la maison, ils m'ont vu plus souvent.

-Edward, ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper de tes filles, si tu dois t'absenter. Elles vont passer la moitié de leur temps entre ici et chez Tanya. Tu ne pourras être là à chaque minute de leur présence dans notre maison. Ça va aller.

J'accrochai ma robe sur un cintre.

-Je ne veux juste pas te donner plus de travail que tu en as déjà ! Tu vas mieux, mais je ne voudrais pas te fatiguer, répondit-il en posant ses yeux sur mon corps.

Il me fit signe d'approcher avec son doigt.

Lorsque je fus près du lit, il leva sa main et doucement, il effleura du bout des doigts ma cuisse droite, traçant deux ou trois fois la fine ligne encore rosée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avant qu'il enroule son bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer à lui, posant sa tête sur mon ventre.

-Ça été avec ma sœur? demanda-t-il, en déposant un baiser sur mon ventre, alors que moi je posai ma main dans ses cheveux, lui caressant amoureusement.

-Oui, elle avait quelques problèmes d'ajustement avec son allaitement. Je crois que j'ai réussi à la rassurer. Elle était assez découragée.

-J'imagine ! Elle est toujours en contrôle d'elle-même et souvent de la situation, alors là, un bébé... bien que ce soit la plus merveilleuse des aventures, c'est aussi le plus incertain et le plus incontrôlable des moments de notre vie.

Je lui souris.

-Je suis heureux que tu l'aies aidé. Merci.

-Elle voulait demander à Tanya, mais elle est encore fâchée contre elle.

-Rosalie et ses rancunes, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Je pris son visage en coupe et embrassai chastement ses lèvres avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je sortis serviette, gel douche et j'ouvris l'eau, ajustant la température et je sentis deux mains se poser délicatement l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge.

-Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il.

-Humm...

Je me reculai vers son corps que je trouvai déjà nu et très en forme, renversant ma tête pour lui donner encore plus accès à mon cou. Son sexe butait contre mes fesses recouvertes d'un simple shorty en dentelle.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, sourit-il contre la peau de mon cou où il posait ses lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	24. DÉSOLÉE

**Bonjour !**

**Comme vous l'avez constaté, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fic !**

**J'ai toutes les raisons du monde, mais celle qui est la plus importante, c'est que je suis vraiment bloquée sur cette histoire. J'ai décidé de terminé MALHEUREUX EN AMOUR avant de reprendre cette fic pour la terminer. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre, et je ne veux rien promettre, je fais un chapitre de EMEA sur 3 semaines environ, et il me reste 8 chaptires...**

**Je vous embrasse tous et toutes et vous reviendrai en forme avec la suite de cette histoire que j'adore !**

**Ne pas reviwer ce message, il sera remplacé par le chapitre...**

**vous pouvez m'envoyer des MP pour discuter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !**

**portez vous bien !**

**à bientôt j'espère !**

**Isasoleil**

**xxx**


	25. ENCORE PLUS DÉSOLÉE

2012-01-27

allo les filles

je voulais vous donner des nouvelles de ce qui se passe dans ma vie. vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne publie pas en ce moment et que je ne sais ABSOLUMENT PAS quand je pourrai refaire une publication !

J'ai passé mon écho hier, j'ai 21 semaines ! ils ont vu que j'avais 2 bébés, des jumelles identiques !

Depuis le début de ma grossesse, je suis hyper fatiguée et je trouve que ça bouge bizarre dans mon ventre.

J'ai demandé à 3 reprises à faire une échographie, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment différent de mes deux autres grossesses. Mon ventre est ÉNORME, j'avais des nausées d'enfer, j'avais mal dans le bas du ventre, c'était pesant. J'étais certaine d'avoir plus de temps de fait. Les filles au bureau me disait que je devais avoir 3-4 bébés dans cette grosse bedaine là !

Mais les médecins disaient "tout va bien, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, repose-toi" C'est ce que j'ai fait mais ça bougeait de plus en plus bizarre et à PLEIN de place différente en même temps, du genre en haut et en bas en même temps mais vraiment une grande longueur que j'estimais vraiment trop longue pour un bébé de 18-20 semaines!

le verdict est tombée hier, IL Y A DEUX BÉBÉS, DES JUMELLES ! Nous sommes encore sous le choc !

Elles sont en position " T " une, la tête en bas côté droit et l'autre, à l'horizontal en haut du nombril, mais plus à gauche. voilà pourquoi ça bougeait bizarre !

le gynéco m'a arrêté de travailler jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse. mon col est trop mince, il doit avoir une épaisseur de 2.5cm et le mien n'a que 1.2 cm.

je dois être allongée le plus possible, pour ne pas que les bébés appuient trop souvent et trop longtemps sur mon col. le gynéco pense que j'ai des contractions que je ne sens pas !

il m'a prescrit des hormones intravaginales que je dois mettre le matin et le soir pour prévenir les contractions qui mèneraient à un accouchement prématuré.

j'ai seulement 21 semaines et je dois me rendre à 34 dans le meilleur des cas ! mon col peut rester stable à 1.2cm, le gynéco dit que je peux me rendre sans problème à 34 semaines avec un col plus mince, il ne doit surtout pas s'amincir encore sinon ce sera l'hospitalisation. je vais être suivi à la clinique GARE conjointement avec gynéco et md de famille et je dois passer des échographies aux deux semaines pour s'assurer que les bébés grandissent bien (J'ai pris juste 1 1/2 lbs) et que le col reste stable.

j'ai le moral à plat un peu... je sais pas trop comment gérer ça ! mais bon, j'imagine que de prendre une journée à la fois va être la meilleure solution.

à bientot j'espère

isa

* * *

2012-03-16

Bonjour les filles,  
Je prends quelques minutes pour vous donner de nouvelles! Plusieurs m'envoient des MP pour s'informer. Merci a toutes pour vos encouragements!  
Je suis maintenant à 30 semaines de grossesse et mes jumelles vont vraiment très bien! Par contre, je suis Hospitalisé depuis plus de 6 semaines et je n'ai pas le droit de me mobiliser. Je dois passer tous mon temps presque allongée dans mon lit, pour ne pas mettre de pression sur le fil qui tient mon col! Il y a 6 semaines ma gynécologue m'a fait un cerclage du col et je dois être hospitalisée dans un hôpital à 2h30 de chez jusqu'au minimum 34 semaines. J'ai accès internet, mais c'est difficile pour moi de réponse aux MP, car l'hôpital bloque FF sur son wifi, à cause du rated M!  
Alors voilà les dernières nouvelles!

Je vous donnerai des nouvelles dès mon retour à la maison.  
Portez vous bien!  
Isasoleil  
Envoyé de mon iPad


End file.
